Die Erben von: Schein und Sein
by mariasantara
Summary: DU HAST MEINEN BRUDER GETÖTET! REuben, hast du wirklich geglaubt dass würde es sein. Dass bisschen Mobbing durch die anderen Familien, die Einbußen in deiner Finanz,… Ich bin ein überaus geduldiger Mann. Jemanden wie dich spart man sich auf.
1. Prolog, Kapitel eins und zwei

_HAllo, zum dritten Teil.  
Ihr habt "Die ERben von: Feigheit und Mut", Die ERben von: Vereint gelesen und von meinen Sidekicks Lucius, China und Tray und Brenda mal minestens. ?_

_Dann seit ihr hier richtig für die Fortsetzung. _

_Bis auf Brenda, Mark, Kralle, Cathy, China, Tray und Rory, Kendrick Maddock, Ines Wankabee, ...gehört hiernichtsmir sondern  
alles der ehrenwerten ROWLING. _

_  
ICH WILL KOMMIES._

Schein und Sein Schein und Sein, Prolog

Ron stand auf und hängte seinen Umhang auf den Kleiderständer.

Irgendwo hatte er darauf gehofft, dass Ginny mit dem Idioten, doch noch zur Schule ging, aber, dem war nicht so.

Sie hatten gerade die ganzen neuen Kinder in ihre Räumlichkeiten geführt, er und Hermine waren wieder Turmsprecher, und seine kleine Schwester war nicht dabei.

Er hatte so gehofft sie wieder zu sehen.

Aber es sollte wohl nicht sein.

Dafür waren viele Leute gekommen, von denen er nicht angenommen hätte, das sie kommen.

Erst Mal Crabbe und Goyle, sie waren... groß.

Natürlich war er durch das Hochzeitvideodingsda von Brenda irgendwie darauf vorbereitet gewesen, aber selbst er wurde von Goyle um etwa einen halben Kopf überragt.

Dann Panswrick, sie war wieder Turmsprecherin geworden, und dann die Lehrer.

Lupin war da, er würde Defense against Dark Arts(DADA) unterrichten, dann erfuhren sie das Madame Hooch, gekündigt hatte, aus persönlichen Gründen wie es hieß.

Prof. Trewalany war wieder zurück und hatte wie immer etwas Abseits von den anderen Lehrern gesessen.

Und dann kamen Tray, Kendrick und China.

Er hatte die drei ja schon kennen gelernt, aber den auftritt den sie sich heute geleistet hatten, würde sicher in die Geschichte Hogwarts, eingehen.

Sie waren die ganze Zeit ruhig dagesessen, mit ihren Kapuzen der Umhänge, tief in ihr Gesicht gezogen, und als sie Prof. Dumbledore vorstellte, standen sie zu dritt, synchron, auf und ließen dabei ihre Umhänge die Schultern hinuntergleiten.

China trug ein Gewand dass ihre zierliche Figur bei jeder Kurve betonte, die ihr Körper zu bieten hatte.

Die Mädchen, auch Hermine, wie ihm aufgefallen war, starrten aber eher auf Tray, der aussah wie ein lebendiger Gott (das hatte Lavender gesagt).

Und dann war noch Kendrick aber der war sowieso etwas ganz Eigenes für sich.

Die Drei stellten sich vor, im Kurzen sagte Tray dass ja keiner seine Frau auch nur schief anstarren durfte sonst würde er sie egal welches Haus sie waren und wie beschissen ihr Leben sei, beschissen sagte er wirklich, er dafür sorgen würde, dass sie daran mit Wohlbehagen zurückdenken würde.

China im Gegenzug, erklärte das man sie mit Prof. Lyfoma anzureden hatte, und sie sich den Worten ihres Gatten anschließen würde.

Dann hatte sie auf die Reihen der Menschen unter ihr gestarrt und jedem war ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken gezogen.

Brr.

Und dann verzogen sich die Zwei, sagten etwas von Party und keine Zeit für Schüler, und waren verschwunden.

Kendrick sah leicht perplex auf die leere Stelle neben ihm und schüttelte erst mal den Kopf.

Er räusperte sich und schließlich wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit seinen Schülern zu.

„Hallo, ich bin Potionmaster Kendrick Madock und ich werde euch zusammen mit diesen," er machte eine komische Handbewegung, „Partytigern unterrichten. Ahm, gut. Ich bin ein Muggelgeborener, oder Schlammblut, wie mich auch sicher viele Nennen werden, wenn sie denken ich höre es nicht, und damit kann ich leben.

Aber zwei gute Ratschläge gebe ich euch noch mit auf den Weg: Legt euch nicht mit mir an, vor allem nicht ihr Looser aus dem Slytherinhaus, euch Affen habe ich schon fertiggemacht als ich noch ein braver kleiner Ravenclaw war und heutzutage bin ich Lehrer. Und erwartet euch von mir keine körperliche Züchtigung oder so etwas in der Art, ich werde euch nur demütigen. So demütigen, das eure Enkel wenn ihr schon alt und millardenschwer seit, noch auslachen werden und ihr euch wünscht ich hätte euch damals die Kugel gegeben."

Ja, das waren die Ersten Worte der neuen Lehrer gewesen und sie hörten einfach nicht auf komisch zu sein.

Die erste Woche, die jetzt schon langsam vorbei war, hatten sie damit verbracht darüber nachzudenken was man mit den Schülern anstellen könnte, dementsprechend hatte es massig Freistunden gegeben. Sehr zum Leidwesen von Hermine, wie sich jeder vorstellen konnte.

Ihm und Harry machte das weniger aus, mehr Zeit zum Qiudditch spielen, das war auch gut.

Harry. Konnte sich ein Mensch mehr verändern als Harry?

Außer Neville, im letzten Jahr?

Ron bezweifelte das stark.

Er hatte es ja schon bemerkt als er damals von den Dursleys gekommen war, wie ihm ein ganz neues Selbstwertgefühl zu umgeben schien und er alles mit neuen Augen sah.

Und die größte Überraschung, er sagte er müsste wieder zurück, er und Dudley hätten da noch ein paar Sachen am Laufen.

War er sprachlos gewesen, und beiläufig auch der Rest seiner Familie?

Huh, und wie. Aber Harry hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt und war auch wesentlich resoluter geworden.

Noch etwas erstaunliches war geschehen. Als das Schuljahr begonnen hatte, war Harry zu Dumbeldore gerufen worden, doch nicht hingegangen. Er hatte nur eine kurze Nachricht geschrieben und davor Hermine noch gefragt: „Du, Hermine, glaubst du man könnte: Kein Interesse an neuen Lügen, lassen sie mich vor Erst in Ruhe – Harry als aggressiv werten?"

Hermine hatte es nicht so gut angenommen.

Irgendetwas war mit Harry über die Sommerferien geschehen, so viel war mal klar.

Er schien auch die Sache mit Sirius halbwegs verdaut zu haben, das war gut.

Und nun zu seinem eignen Leben.

Er Ronald Weasley war schrecklich verliebt.

Aber das Objekt seiner Begierde hatte leider keine Augen für ihn sondern nur noch für Harry. Er konnte ihm dafür noch nicht ein mal böse sein, jedenfalls nicht zu viel.

Womit hatte er das nur verdient.

Das Leben war echt beschissen.

Punkt um.

Und damit war Ron Weasley entschwunden in die tiefen, dunklen Schluchten des Liebeskummer und ward bis zum nächsten Morgen nicht mehr ansprechbar.

Es heißt jedoch seine Träume waren von einer gewissen braunhaarigen Nymphe beseelt.

Pansy klopfte mit fester Faust gegen die eichene, alte Tür, der Ton dumpf und seelenlos.

Mit ihrer freien Hand klammerte sie den schwarzen Umhang fest um sich und schaute immer wieder zu beiden Seiten den Gang entlang.

So sollte sie keiner sehen. Schlimm genug das Potter sie retten musste, warum traf es eigentlich immer sie mit so einer Scheiße.

Wenn sie Deem in die Hände bekam, dann Gnade ihm Slytherin, sie würde ihm den Hals umdrehen und ihm die Eier in den Selbigen davor noch rein gesteckt haben.

Wie konnte dieses Kretin es nur wagen sie anzu...

„Ja!"

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf, sie klopfte gegen Leere, verlor den Halt und fiel in das hell erleuchtete Zimmer vor ihr.

Um ihren Sturz aufzufangen, ließ sie den Umhang los und konnte sich gerade rechtzeitig noch vor einer noch größeren Blamage schützen.

Gregory, schon im obligatorischen Nachtgewand, sah durch seine Brille auf Pansy und bemerkte erst nach wenigen Sekunden, als er den zerrissenen Stoff ihres Gewandes unter dem Umhang hervorblitzen sah.

„Ist das Malfoydekret gefallen?" fragte er nüchtern, doch sie konnte die Wut in seinen hellbraunen Augen wuchern sehen. Er reichte ihr einer seiner großen Pranken und half ihr auf.

„Ja, und wie es gefallen ist." erwiderte sie gleich nüchtern.

Der große Kerl ihr gegenüber musterte sie unverhohlen und sie konnte direkt sehen wie es hinter seinen buschigen Augenbrauen zu rumoren begann.

Er deutete ihr sich zu setzten , was sie tat, und reichte ihr keine Sekunde später etwas Tee.

„Wer hat es gewagt?" sagte er dann nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, immer noch zu ruhig.

Pansy nahm einen Schluck des beruhigenden Tees und sah Gregory in die Augen. „Deem.", sagte sie dann.

„Deem?", er knirschte unangenehm mit den Zähnen und in seinen Augen blitze es, „Dieses kleine Arschloch ist niemals alleine.", stellte er fest.

Pansy nickte.

Nein, Deem war niemals alleine.

Das brauchte er ihr nicht auch noch extra zu sagen. Dass wusste sie auch selbst.

Pansy leerte ihre Porzellantasse mit einem Zug und stellte sie lautlos zurück auf den Unterteller.

„Und wo ist Viktor?" wechselte sie in typischer Smalltalkmanier das Thema.

Gregory zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Zusammen mit Rick im Schlammblut. Er hat da was mit einer Schhlammblutkellnerin laufen."

Pansy nahm diese extrem, abartige Neuigkeit auf, wie andere die falschen Lottozahlen.

Sie bekam fast keine Luft.

Was hatte dieser Kendrick nur an sich, dass alle guten Jungs plötzlich verrückt wurden.

Gregory war ja auch nicht besser. Er und diese unscheinbare dürre Bohnenstange von Ravenclaw. Pansy konnte nicht mehr mitzählen wie oft sie in dieser Woche fast einem Herzkasper gestorben war.

Denn wirklich- die zwei waren so absolut unpassend für einander. Goyle konnte das Mädchen mit seinen Pranken doch die Knochen brechen wenn er sie angriff.

Ach, verstehe einer diese Kerle.

Plötzlich waren sie alle verrückt geworden vor Liebe.

Sie war wirklich die einzig Normale in diesem Verein.

Sie blieb über Nacht und schlief in Viktors Bett.

Der nächste Morgen war außergewöhnlich für alle die im Speisesaal waren so gegen 7.30- also mal alle außer Viktor und Kendrick, die beiden schliefen noch.

Mal abgesehen dass das Frühstück heute morgen nicht so besonders war und China und Tray wieder mal mitten unter Essen über einander hergefallen waren, war noch nichts besonderes geschehen.

Dumbeldore unterhielt sich leise mit Snape und Lupin, Madame Pomfrey flüsterte über irgendwas mit Hagrid und Hermine flirtete ungeniert mit Harry, während Ron daneben saß und sich nur auf sein Essen konzentrierte.

Dann geschah es.

An sich war es eine ganz normale Sache, dass das Tor aufging und ein paar Schüler hindurchschritten, nur hätte eben absolut keiner damit gerechnet dass es Ginny und Draco waren.

Beide hatten sich verändert. Draco hatte einen Wachstumsschub über die Ferien gehabt und hatte sich die Haare länger wachsen lassen, Ginny daneben hatte ihre Haare ein bisschen kürzer, ihre Gardarobe war einen Tick exquisiter als man es von ihr gewohnt war und sie war ein bisschen geschminkt.

Aber das vielleicht außergewöhnlichste an diesem Bild war wohl das absolut leere Gesicht des jungen Mannes, noch nicht einmal sein obligatorische überhebliche Grinsen war darauf zu erblicken.

Draco und Ginny gingen langsam zwischen zwei Tischen entlang, alle Augenpaare auf sich gerichtet und standen dann vor dem Podest auf den die Lehrer thronten.

Es war Dumbledore der sie herzlich begrüßte.

„Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy, es freut mich sehr euch wieder als meine Schüler auf Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen." sagte er freundlich und in seinen Augen glitzerte Schalk.

Draco nickte dem altem Mann zu und sah dann zu Ginny.

Die wiederum hatte ein atemberaubendes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und auch sie nickte.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf unserer Seite, Direktor. Entschuldigen sie Bitte die fehlenden Manieren von Draco aber ihn hat der Flug in dem Muggelflugzeug doch mehr zugesetzt als er es glauben will."

Dumbeldore nickte und strich sich über seinen weißen Bart.

„Mrs. W.. Malfoy, das verstehe ich nur bestens. Nun denn ich denke sie haben dennoch Hunger setzten sie sich doch zu ihren Tischen."

Ginny nickte und verbeugte sich knapp und zog dann Draco hinter sich her.

Erst jetzt merkten die Anwesenden wie bleich der junge Mann war und wie wenig ihm seine Füße gehorsam leisteten.

Es war Panswirk die ihnen entgegenkam.

Sie musterte Draco von oben bis unten.

„Malfoy du schaust schlecht aus."

Der sah sie nur an und nickte.

Ginny stellte sich inzwischen neben ihn, und jeder im Saal konnte sehen wie er sich an sie anlehnte. Ginny zuckte mit ihren schmalen Schultern.

„Ach weißt du", erklärte sie lächelnd, „es ist ne Grippe, jeder andere würde jetzt völlig wimmernd in seinem Bett liegen und nach seiner Mama rufen. Aber mein idiotischer Mann hatte sich schon seit einiger Zeit in den Kopf gesetzt dass er hier mitkommen wollte und du kennst ihn ja, er ist stur wie ein Esel."

Pansy zog überrascht die Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Da lachte Ginny.

„Süße er hört dich nicht, er hatte einen Hörsturz im Fluggerät der Muggel. Mehr als dumpfe Geräusche ist nicht drinnen. Außerdem hat es seinen Gleichgewichtssinn beeinträchtigt. Als ich dass vor zwei Wochen hatte, konnte ich noch nicht einmal stehen."

„Aha."

Man sah Pansy an, dass sie sich schon vor langer Zeit hatte aufgehört zu wundern.

Ginny sah dann auf und winkte Goyle zu sich. Der stand auf und beugte sich dann zu ihr hinunter.

„Bring ihn auf die Krankenstation, Gregory, und pass auf ihn auf."

Goyle nickte, nahm Draco über die Schultern und war schon auf den Weg, nicht natürlich ohne davor Madame Pomfrey zu bitten mitzukommen.

Ginny sah ihrem Mann nach bis er von Gregory hinaus aus der Halle gebracht worden war und grinste dann Pansy an.

„Oh, Fuck." sagte sie dann und krallte sich plötzlich an die etwas dickliche Slytherinschülerin, die gerade noch rechtzeitig reagierte bevor Ginny das Gleichgewicht verlor.

„Was ist los, Wealsey?" fragte Pansy erschrocken und noch bevor sie es sich versah war Ron irgendwo her aufgetaucht und hatte seine Schwester schon fest im Arm.

Brenda die das ganze aus sicherer Entfernung angeschaut hatte, hatte sich nun auch auf den Weg gemacht und stand bei Ginny.

„ohh..." sagte Ginny mit einem schalen Lächeln, „hi Ron, hab dich vermisst."

„Was ist los Ginny?" fragte der leise und sah sie mit einem gewissen Schrecken an.

Seine kleine Schwester öffnete halb ihre Augen und wollte etwas sagen, aber da hatte sie schon ihr Bewusstsein verloren und ihr Körper wurde ganz schlaff.

Brenda schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bring sie auf die Krankenstation, gleich in ein Bett neben Draco."

Ron nickte, blieb aber noch stehen.

„Was ist mit ihr?" fragte er sie leise.

Brenda sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an.

„Sie haben etwa zu früh geheiratet. Ihre Körper, befürchte ich, halte ihrer eignen Kraft nicht stand." Sie fuhr sich besorgt durch die Harre.

„Bring sie zu Pomfrey."

Ron nickte und rannte los.

Schein und Sein, Kapitel Eins.

Es war danach ein turbulenter Tag geworden.

Dumbeldore hatte mehrere Minuten gebraucht die aufgebrachten Schuler wieder zur Ruhe zur bringen und zu Anstand zu animieren.

Nicht sehr erstaunlich war es, dass es nur bedingt etwas brachte.

Während der ganzen Stunden wurde getuschelt, Vermutungen angestellt, einige der Schüler machten so gar Wetten darauf ob es Ginny und Draco überhaupt überleben würden.

Es war in der Mittagspause, als alle zu Essen waren, und Viktor sich vor der Türe der Krankenstation mit Gregory unterhielt, als im Krankenzimmer sich eine geheime Tür öffnete und vier zwielichtige Gestalten in das Licht traten, das durch die großen, Doppelflüglfenster hereinschien.

Es waren Todesser.

Mit grimmigen Mienen schlichen sie sich an das Bett der Kinder heran, die dort, Hand in Hand, vollzugedröhnt mit Schmerzmittel, schliefen.

Ihr Anführer, ein kleiner, untersetzter Mann mit vollem schwarzen Haar, zog aus seinem Umhang einen Dolch, seine Mitgesellen taten es ihm gleich.

Inzwischen hatten sie an diese Kinder schon über 8 Todesser verloren, aber beim letzen Mal hatten sie einen unsichtbaren Spion dabeigehabt, durch dessen Informationen sie zum Schluss gekommen waren, die zwei wären vielleicht eher durch rohe Gewalt umzubringen als durch Flüche.

Der Anführer fuhr ohne einen Moment des Zögerns nieder, konnte seine Tat jedoch nicht ausführen, da er plötzlich jede Kontrolle über seine Gliedmassen verloren hatte.

„Finger weg von meinem Sohn." zischte da eine weibliche Stimme, und aus dem Nichts heraus trat Narcissa Malfoy und ihr Gatte Lucius.

Die beiden waren seit etwa zwei Monaten auch auf der Abschussliste der Todesser, zu deren Missbilligung waren jedoch die zwanzig Anschläge auf ihr Leben, nutzlos verstrichen.

Wenn sich das Leben der Beiden durch die ganztägige Todesgefahr irgendwie verändert hatte, so konnte man es ihnen nicht ansehen.

Hier standen sie, beide mit hocherhobenen Kopf und Zauberstäben, und sahen auf sie hinab als wären sie nur widerwärtige Kreaturen denen sie das Lebenslicht ausblasen müssten.

Und genau dass taten sie dann auch.

Die Todesser waren schneller tot als das sie noch die Gefahr kommen sahen.

Die beiden hatten die Anschläge nicht umsonst überlebt.

Sie waren Malfoys.

Die waren nur verdammt schwer tot zu kriegen.

Ron derweil schaufelte sein Mittagessen wie ein Mähdrescher in sich hinein, er hatte es eilig und wollte unbedingt zu seiner kleinen Schwester, zu sehen ob es ihr schon besser ging.

Mein Merlin, ihm war so das Muffensaussen gekommen als sie da so plötzlich im Speisesaal umgekippt war, im ersten Moment hatte er sogar das schlimmste befürchtet.

Dieses Wiedersehen war ganz anders gelaufen wie er es sich vorstellt hatte.

Er hatte sich eine so wunderbar gefährliche Rede für Malfoy zurechtgelegt, die sich in einfachen Worten darum drehte was er alles mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er seiner kleinen Schwester weh tat, aber dann als er sie so reinkommen sah, war er zu geschockt um etwas zu sagen.

Er hatte einfach nur zugehört und war froh dass ihr nichts geschehen war.

Er hatte es natürlich gehört.

An diesem Abend vor etwa fünf Wochen als mitten in der Nacht Snape an die Türe klopfte und sich im Wohnzimmer zu Mum und Dad dazusetze.

Er hatte die beiden mit ernsten Gesicht angeschaut und dann leise losgesprochen.

Darüber wie sehr der dunkle Lord entzürnt war, und wie sehr er den Tod von allen Malfoys wollte.

„Er sagte wir sollen sie alle von der Erde wischen, wir sollen sie zerstückeln und zerfleischen, so lange bis nichts mehr übrig wäre von ihnen und..." da hatte Snape geschnauft und noch einmal seinen Kopf geschüttelt.

„Er meint es absolut ernst, Mollandy. Absolut ernst. Allein bei Narcissa und Lucius weiß ich dass er nicht nur Todesser auf sie angesetzt hat sondern auf massenweiße Auftragskiller. Und was er bei den Kinder vorhat... ."

Wieder schwieg er und Ron hatte seine Mutter kurz wimmern hören.

„Ich hoffe", fuhr er dann fort, „ich hoffe wirklich sie sind so stark und besonders wie wir denken, sonst sind sie tot."

Ron hatte seitdem nicht mehr richtig schlafen können.

So sehr er Malfoy in den Tiefen seiner Seele verabscheute, es war ihm durchaus klar das dieser Idiot seine Schwester liebte und was noch wesentlich schlimmer war, sie liebte ihn.

Ron befürchtete ernsthaft sie würde es nicht überleben wenn den Idioten etwas geschah.

Und dann noch die Malfoys.

Sie waren an jenem Abend länger geblieben und hatten noch lange geredet und inzwischen hatte Ron, zu seiner eignen Abscheu feststellen müssen, dass er für dieses interessante Ehepaar Respekt hegte. Sie waren so ganz anders als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Natürlich hielten sie irgendwo Abstand, aber da sie Slytherin waren, war das eher normal.

Aber wie sie sich sorgten, auch wenn sie es nicht sagten.

Nach dem anfänglichen positiven, fast schon kindischen Gesprächen die die Erwachsenen geführt hatten, waren sie in eine komische Stimmung gefallen und hatten begonnen die jetzigen Probleme zu besprechen, und nicht in alten Erinnerungen zu schwelgen.

Und in jedem Wort lag Angst. Vielleicht noch nicht mal um sich selbst aber um Draco und auch um Ginny.

Und dass hatte ihn tief berührt.

Einige Tage lang hatte ihn dass dann wirklich beschäftigt, und es war erst an einem Nachmittag als ihm etwas anderes auffiel.

Hermine.

Sie verbrachte alle Zeit mit Harry.

Die beiden lachten und scherzten, Harry war Hermine sogar durch die Haare gefahren, und in dem Moment war es Ron wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen.

Dass war es also, über was Harry unbedingt mit ihm sprechen musste.

Hermine und Harry.

Es war im ersten Moment eine Offenbarung gewesen, und danach fiel er in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch.

Erstaunlicherweise war es dann Percy der ihn da wieder rausholte.

Ron wusste nicht genau, wie es Percy gemerkt hatte, und warum gerade er es sein musste der ihn wieder zu Verstand brachte, aber es war sein älterer Bruder der ihn zur Seite nahm und mit ihn auf ein Eis in Diagonalley einlud.

Sie waren also durch die sonnige Strasse geschlendert und aßen Pizzaeis und sahen sich den neuesten Besen an der in der Auslage bei „Qualität für Quidditch" zu finden war.

Der Highwind.

Der Stil ergonomisch, aus gehärtetem Birkenholz, weiß war er und elegant. Wie er da sich langsam um eine imaginäre Achse drehte und man den Schweif sehen konnte, der fast wie eine kleine Baumkrone aussah, kleine Blätter waren in Blattgold eingraviert und wehten im Wind.

Ein der wie kein anderer auf lange Strecken die Beschleunigung hielt und bei dem es hieß es gebe sogar noch Beschleunigungsstufen drauf. Er war wendig, er war trotz der Härtung elastisch genug, damit man im Notfall sogar einen Klatscher abwehren konnte. Ultimativ.

Im ersten Moment als er diesen Überbesen sah, wie er ihn verführerisch anstrahlte, und er die helleren Streifen der Jahresringe entdeckte, da wusste er dass war sein Besen.

Unerreichbar, aber seiner.

Er kam sich vor wie ein kleines Kind am liebsten wäre er in das Geschäft gelaufen und hätte sich dieses Wunderding auf der stelle gekauft.

Doch, wie immer, zog ihn die Realität wieder aus seinen Tagträumen.

Er sah wie Percy ihn durch seine Brille ansah.

„Sie ist also mit Harry zusammen? Oder so gut wie?"

Ron sah zu dem Besen, betrachtete ihn eine Weile und nickte dann.

Er legte seine Hand auf das nichtverschmutzbare Fenster und wandte seinen Blick nicht ab.

„Ich glaube," sagte er dann leise, „ich glaube, Harry will nur noch mit mir reden und dann geht er mit ihr aus. Ich ...", er schnaufte lautstark aus, „ich weiß nicht, ich glaube nicht dass er es absichtlich gemacht hat, aber er..." er blickte mit gebrochenen Blick zu seinem Bruder, „verstehst du? Er ist der Junge der überlebt. Sollte ich jemals eine Chance gehabt haben..."

Percy nickte.

„Dann hast du sie aber ganz nett verpasst, richtig?"

Ron nickte.

Percy sah ihn ernst wie immer an. Dann lächelte er wissend.

„Willkommen im Club, Brüderchen, willkommen im Club. So ist es uns allen schon mal gegangen."

Ron sah ihn an und erkannte dass die Worte ernst gemeint waren.

„Penelope, oder?" fragte er dann.

Percy sah ihn überrascht an. Dann nickte er erkennend. Natürlich, sein kleiner Bruder hatte die Geschichte noch nicht gehört. Erstaunlich dass die zwei großen Affen, gemeint Bill und Charly, einmal ihren Mund gehalten hatten.

„Nein, nicht die blöde Kuh.", sagte er schließlich, und lehnte sich gegen eine nahe Wand, „Nein, meine erste große Liebe. Sie war eine Slytherin und damit hatte ich es sogar noch blöder erwuschen als du. Ihr Name war Agnes und sie war das absolute Grauen. Und trotzdem konnte ich sie einfach nicht vergessen. Ihre Haare waren so wunderschön und ihre Nase war nicht zu rund oder zu flach, alles an ihr war perfekt. Sie war drei Klassen über mir und ...", er zuckte mit den Schultern und rückte seine Brille zurecht, „unerreichbar. Wie der Mond und die Sterne."

Ron sah ihn böse an.

„Und wie soll mir das helfen?" fragte Ron, ziemlich patzig, denn wirklich, was sollte i h m dass helfen. Aber echt.

Da lachte Percy laut auf, und Ron war erstaunt seinen Bruder dabei zu beobachten.

„Ach Ron, ich kann dir doch nicht helfen. Keiner kann dass. Aber ich kann dir sagen dass du es überleben wirst. Irgendwie."

„Wolltest du mich damit aufmuntern?"

Percy grinste nur ganz kurz.

„In solchen Fällen gibt es nichts das dich aufmuntern könnte. Das ist leider die volle Wahrheit."

Dann sah er zur Highwind und grinste.

Rons Blick schweifte kurz auch dort hin und dann versagte für ein paar Momente seine Mundmuskulatur.

Dort im Schaufenster schwebte plötzlich ein zweiter Besen.

Es war keine Highwind. Es war eine R a g n a r o k !

Schwarzes Eschenholz, Insignien aus Ahorn, sah aus wie der lebendige Tod, wie ein verkrüppelter Baum der schon seit langen nur noch scheiße gesehen hatte.

Das war ein Besen, den sollte es erst in 2 Monaten zum kaufen geben. Ein Besen für den die Vorbestellung jetzt schon auf ein paar Wochen Wartezeit garantierten.

Ein Besen, anders als die Highwind, wesentlich Robuster, ein Besen von dem er wüsste er war irrsinnig wendig, beschleunigte auf kurze Strecken so schnell das es hieß die meisten würden mit dem Teil nicht zurechtkommen und runterfallen.

Das war der Teufelsbesen aller Besen.

Ein Besen an den er nur zu Denken sich schon vor langer Zeit verboten hatte. Wenn der Highwind unerreichbar war, so war dieser Besen unmöglich.

Und auf diesem Teil aller Teile stand sein Name.

Ron Weasley.

Er war sprachlos.

Zu hunderprotzend.

Nachdem Ron etwa fünf Minuten wie irre auf den R A G N A R O K geschaut hatte begann sein Mund wieder zu funktionieren.

„Besen. Ragna... Mein Name. Wie?..." kräkte er.

Percy sah seinen Bruder an.

„Wir haben zusammengelegt. Ich habe meine Connections zur Zollbehörde spielen lassen, Bill die zur Productionmanagerin von Lee ( die Firma die Ragnarok herstellte) und Charly die zu der Changeinnung, du weißt schon die für die Herausgabe zuständig ist. Mit der Hilfe von Fred und George konnten wir dann sogar noch genug Geld zusammenkratzten um es mit dem Preisnachlass den dein Bruder rausgeschunden hat, das Teil auch zu zahlen."

Er sah ihn an.

„Ich weiß du wolltest eigentlich die Highwind, aber das ist ein Besen für einen Jäger und Seeker, nicht für einen Torwart. Du brauchst einen Ragnarok. Wir alle sind der vollen Überzeugung dass du das Teil meistern wirst."

„Aber," Rons Mund war so trocken dass er sich vorkam als könnte er einen ganzen See leer trinken, „warum?"

„Nichts ist unmöglich. Ginny hat nen Malfoy geheiratet, du nennst jetzt einen Ragnarok dein eigen, unsere Familie hat den Sommer schon fast überlebt, verstehst du. Absolut nichts ist unmöglich."

Und erstaunlicherweise half diese unsinnige Weise den liebestollen Ron.

Er hatte jetzt einfach besseres zu tun als über Hermine nachzudenken.

Die restlichen Sommerferien trainierte er wie verrückt und als der große Tag kam, an dem sich seine Brüder angemeldet hatten um zu sehen wie er sich mit dem Teil schlagen würde, hatte er es gemeistert.

Er war ein Ragnarokmeister. Das konnte kaum einer von sich behaupten.

Ohne bestimmten Grund schweiften seine Gedanken wieder zurück zu Ginny.

Sie war schon irgendwie anders. So wie sie heute aufgetreten war, das war so überhaupt nicht sie.

Er hoffte echt sie würden miteinander reden können und er würde seine Selbstbeherrschung nicht verlieren.

Ron beendete sein Mittagsmahl, er ging wortlos an den beiden Turteltauben vorbei und eilte schnurstracks zur Krankenstation.

Dort standen Crabbe und Goyle in ein Gespräch vertieft.

Er war sich sicher dass das Thema nicht die Fendortangentitalgleichung von Drom sein konnte, er hatte sich sicher nur verhört.

Ron ignorierte also die beiden und wollte die Türe öffnen, aber die war verschlossen.

„Warum ist die zu?" fragte er barsch, er konnte die zwei jetzt noch weniger leiden als davor.

Goyle sah ihn an als wäre er verrückt und drehte überheblich den Türknauf zur Seite.

Alarmiert davon, dass das Tor wirklich verschlossen war, blickte er zu Crabbe und der lies gleich einen Schlosszauber los.

Erfolglos.

Die drei Kerle sahen sich an.

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren hämmerten sie mit ihren Körpern synchron gegen die schwere Eichentüre.

Wumm. Wumm. Wumm.

Die Tür wackelte noch nicht ein Mal.

Wieder sahen sich die drei an. Noch einmal.

Sie nahmen Schwung und... waren ziemlich erstaunt dass das Schloss jetzt wohl offen war.

Sie fielen durch die Tür und landeten ziemlich weich.

Soweit man die Leichen von vier Todessern weich nennen konnte.

So schnell war Ron in seinem Leben noch nicht aufgesprungen.

Gleich nachdem er seine Fassung wieder gewonnen hatte, wich sein Blick hin zu den Betten auf denen Ginny und Draco schliefen.

Sie waren unverletzt.

Und Ginny sah ihn sogar an, Dracos Kopf auf ihren Schoß gebettet.

„Hi Ron."

„Hi Ginny.", war alles was er dann rausbrachte.

Er war einfach nur unendlich froh, dass ihr nichts geschehen war.

Schein und Sein, Kapitel Zwei 

Ginny erwachte mit monströsen Kopfschmerzen auf... der Krankenstation von Hogwarts?

Wie zum Slytherin war sie nur hierher gekommen?

Sie konnte sich noch erinnern, da war etwas mit einem Flugzeug gewesen, und Autostoppen und dann einen Ritt auf Dracos Besen, aber all das war ziemlich vage.

Alles was sie wusste war, dass sie nach Hogwarts mussten, weil es ging ihnen immer schlechter.

Dabei hatte es ganz unscheinbar begonnen.

Ein bisschen Müdigkeit hier, ein bisschen Schwäche da, sie hatten sich nichts dabei gedacht.

Es lag sicher nur daran dass sie in einer Muggelumgebung lebten und dass waren sie einfach nicht gewöhnt.

Die Nächte aufzubleiben und in der etwa 2 Kilometer entfernten Disco zu verbringen, ihre Muggelbekanntschaften, in einem Supermarkt einzukaufen und ohne Magie zu kochen, all dass war ziemlich neu und ziemlich exotisch.

Die ersten Tage hatten sie das Haus nicht verlassen, aber dann waren sie Spazieren gegangen, durch die Schottischen Moore, waren ein bisschen unanständig wenn die Sonne mal wärmer schien und sie picknicken konnten.

Etwa eine Woche nachdem sie hier waren hatten dann Stephen und Tobias, die Zwillinge aus dem Dorf Skline an ihrer Tür geläutet, Fragten ob sie ihnen irgendwie helfen konnten, Brenda hätte ihnen gemailt.

Dann waren sie also in die Stadt gegangen, ein Fleckchen mit vielleicht 800 Seelen, wo jeder jeden kannte.

Tobias, der schüchterne der beiden Zwillinge, und nach Ginnys ermessen auch der Hübschere, machte sie schon nach wenigen Minuten mit der Dorfjugend bekannt und eines führte zu dem Anderen.

Spieleabende, durchtanzte Nächte, Fernsehen (Draco fand dass recht interessant), Rubgy(Hier war eher Ginny zu Hause), und viele, viele Muggel, die anscheinend ziemlich verrückt waren.

Sie nahmen auch die Tatsache recht locker das Ginny nicht mit Computer umgehen konnte, und sie erklärten es ihr alles ganz genau.

Aber darauf wollte sie doch gar nicht hinaus.

Ihre Gedanken ließen sich wegen der scheiß Kopfschmerzen kaum fokussieren.

Dann waren die Todesser aufgetaucht. Zuerst die zwei und dann immer mehr.

Ein paar Mal war es knapp gewesen weil.. weil...Draco nicht in ihrer Nähe war.

Einmal hatten sie schon fast in ein Moor gejagt und sie ...

Das mit der Schwäche begann bald darauf.

Sie verlor die Kontrolle über ihre Zauberkräfte und er dann auch.

Dann wurde sie krank, und es ging ihr wirklich dreckig.

Sie wussten nicht was es sein konnte.

Erst vor wenigen Tagen hatte sie wieder die Kraft gefunden zu stehen und erst als sie im Flugzeug saßen, das hatte Stephen für sie gebucht, bemerkte sie wie schlecht es eigentlich um Draco stand.

Und dann waren sie irgendwie nach Hogwarts gekommen und sie und Dracos, er hatte gesagt er würde es schon schaffen. Nur keine Schwäche zeigen sagte er.

Und dann war er zusammengebrochen.

Und, ja sie hatte versucht es hinunter zu spielen, und dann war ihr wieder übel geworden und da war Ron gewesen und ...

Ginny massierte sich die Schläfen.

Das Licht in diesem Zimmer tat ihr in den Augen weh.

Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal und sah sich dann um.

Dracos Präzens hatte sie schon neben sich gespürt, inzwischen erkannte sie seine Art zu atmen.

Er sah schrecklich aus. So bleich.

Was war nur los mit ihnen.

Ginny versuchte aufzustehen, sie hatte Durst, aber sie bemerkte rasch, dass ihr die Kraft in den Füssen fehlte.

„Durst?" hörte sie dann jemand sagen, es war ein Mann, es war eine Stimme die ihr bekannt vor kam und dann auch wieder nicht, es war ... Lucius Malfoy.

Instinktiv Griff Ginny nach Dracos Hand.

„Keine Angst, Schwiegertochter, wir tun euch nichts."

Ginny konnte kaum die Augen offen halten. „Wir!" fragte sie schließlich schwach.

Erst jetzt trat eine zweite Person in ihren Fokus, es war Dracos Mutter. Sie hatte sie erst ein Mal gesehen. Sie sah nicht mehr so gefesselt aus, wie früher, ging es Ginny unwillentlich durch den Kopf.

Diese Frau lächelte sie sogar an und reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser.

Wunder über Wunder.

Sie hatte einen solchen Durst, sie nahm es sogar an, ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken.

Was immer das auch für ein Wasser war, für ein paar Minuten machte es ihren Kopf klar und sie hatte wieder die Kraft sich zu konzentrieren.

Und jetzt auch, bemerkte sie die toten Todesser am Boden.

„Waren sie dass?" fragte Ginny dann leise.

Dracos Vater nickte.

„Sie haben uns beschützt?"

Wieder nickte er.

Die Art wie er es machte, erinnerte Ginny so an Draco dass sie lächeln musste.

„Ihr Sohn ist Ihnen in manchen Dingen sehr ähnlich." sagte sie schließlich.

Lucius Malfoy sah nicht so aus als würde er diesen Spruch verstehen, aber Narcissa begann bitter zu grinsen.

Die blonde Frau nickte.

„Vater und Sohn sind sich meist ähnlich, Kind.", sie lächelte, dieses Mal nett, „sie wollen es nur oft nicht zugeben.

„Warum sind sie hier?" fragte Ginny schließlich und sah ihr Gegenüber durchdringend an.

Lucius sah zu Narcissa. Die funkelte ihn verschwörerisch an.

„Sie ist nett." Flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und wandte sich dann ihrer Schwiegertochter zu.

„Wir wollten euch unseren Segen geben."

Das hörte Ginny noch, dann begann ihre Welt wieder zu wanken und ihre Augen wurden schwer.

Als sie dass nächste Mal erwachte, war sie sich nicht sicher ob das wirklich geschehen war, aber die vier Leichen am Boden gaben ihrem Traum etwas sehr reales.

Irgendetwas wummert und tschinnerte und nach dem es kurz verstummt war, erkannte Ginny dass es das Tor war.

Sie legte beide ihre Hände auf Draco und studierte in dieser Position nun das Tor.

Es war mit einem Schlosszauber belegt.

Sie hatte ihn bald schon geknackt und dann fiel auch schon ihr Bruder ins Zimmer, mitten auf die Todesser.

Das Gesicht, als er das bemerkte war lustig.

„Hi Ron."

„Hi Ginny."

Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an, dann kam er zu ihr ans Bett und tätschelte ihr den Kopf.

„Was machst du nur für Sachen, Ginny. Ich hab mich halb zu Tode erschreckt als du da zusammengebrochen bist."

„Tut mir leid," Ginny sah ihm nicht in die Augen, aber er drückte sie einfach an sich.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, wenigstens kann er für deinen Unterhalt sorgen. Solange er dich gut behandelt werde ich ihm kein Haar krümmen."

Und da begann Ginny zu weinen, weil sie nie und nimmer erwartet hätte, von Ron den Segen für ihre Heirat zu bekommen, sie hatte eher mit nie und niemals gerechnet.

Aber es war von allen ihren Brüder Ron der am unberechenbarsten war, und erstaunlicherweise, war ihr sein Segen von allen ihren Brüdern am Wichtigsten.

Weil er wenigstens im Ansatz wusste was Draco für ein Mensch sein konnte.

Und dann, dann war sie schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Sie erwachte spät am Abend wieder und blickte zur Seite.

Kein Draco.

Sie blickte zur anderen Seite, kein Draco.

Und von einem Moment auf den anderen hatte sie Angst.

Angst das er nicht mehr da war.

Normalerweise war das keine Reaktion von ihr, aber sie wusste wie oft sie in der Zeit als sie nur im Bett gelegen war, an der Schwelle des Todes gestanden war.

Wenn er jetzt tot war, dann..

Sie wüsste nicht was sie tun würde.

Sie wollte noch nicht einmal wissen, was sie dann tun würde.

Es waren keine Gedanken, die halfen ihre Panikattacke in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Virgina!" irgendwo zwischen keine Luft mehr bekommen und vollkommener Verzweiflung hörte sie dann seine Stimme. „Virgina!"

„Verdammt Ginny, beruhige dich."

Und vom nächsten Moment zum anderen wurde alles wieder ganz klar.

Er saß hier, die Wangen gerötet und etwas außer Atem, und sah sie mit Sorge an.

„Geht es wieder?" fragte er, seine Stimme war schon wieder kälter geworden, aber seine Augen nicht.

Er hatte einen Bademantel an und seine Haare waren nass. Er war gerannt.

„Ich war duschen." Erklärte er leise und sie nickte.

„Ich dachte du wärst tot.", flüsterte sie erschöpft.

Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und schüttelte den Kopf.

„So schnell wirst du mich nicht los, Virgina. Glaubst du nicht auch?"

Er strahlte pure Zuversicht aus und zeigte ihr dann sogar eines seines seltenen Lächeln.

Sie schniefte auf. „Ja, so schnell werde ich dich nicht los."

Sie lächelte ihn an.

Er nickte steif und deute dann mit seine Augen auf die Umgebung.

Sie waren nicht alleine.

Und dafür hatte er extrem viel offene Nettigkeit ihr gegenüber bewiesen.

Andererseits, vor den ganzen Brüdern, plus den Eltern seiner Frau, war das wohl nicht ganz so falsch.

Und nicht einmal sein Vater sah missbilligend drein.

Am nächsten Morgen ging es Ginny wieder so weit gut dass sie gehen und essen konnte, und dann tauchte auch schon Brenda auf und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Was macht ihr hier?" fragte sie schließlich und Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir gehen zur Schule, McCarthy. Ich werde das Imperium meines Vater ansonsten kaum über nehmen können." antwortete Draco an ihrer statt, er war in den Raum gekommen, und blickte auf Brenda hinab wie auf ein Insekt.

„Was war mit uns los?" Zischte er kaum lauter als das Raunen einer Katze.

Brenda knackte mit dem Genick. Ein angepisster Malfoy war nie zu unterschätzen.

Und Drachenjunge war angepisst. Die Sache mit den lhindir, dann dass, es wäre immer verwunderlicher wenn er sie nicht töten würde.

Sie zuckte also ihrerseits mit den Schultern.

„Ihr wart zu jung.", sagte sie schließlich und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, „ihr wart einfach zu jung für eine Hochzeit nach altem Ritus. Noch dazu bei dem Erbe dass ihr jetzt angetreten habt. Eure Körper haben nicht die Kanäle gehabt, die man für so eine Kraft braucht um sie zu bündeln und uneingeschränkt zu verwenden. Das hat euer Körper jetzt nachgeholt."

Ginny sagte nichts sondern sah ihre beste Freundin, oder was einmal geglaubt hatte dass es ihre beste Freundin sei, an. Wollte sie damit sagen, sie hatte es gewusst.

Sie war zu geschockt um etwas zu sagen.

So war es Draco der die Fragen stellte.

„Du hast gewusst dass das geschehen würde?" sagte er barsch.

Brenda nickte.

„Sie wäre fast dabei gestorben!" verlor er für einen Moment die Fassung und sah sie mit einem vernichtenden Blick an.

Brenda ließ ihn über sich ergehen und nickte dann.

„Ich weiß." entgegnete sie ihm mit fester Stimme, „es war ein kalkulierbares Risiko."

Wenn Draco über diese Antwort noch wütender wurde, so war es nicht zu sehen.

„Du würdest über Leichen gehen, um deinen Plan zu vollführen." Überlegte er laut.

Sie nickte.

Da lächelte Draco sie an und sagte nichts mehr. Als sie dann ging, Ginny sah sie nicht an, begleitete er sie hinaus.

Und hatte sie dann schon gegen die nächste Wand gedrückt, mit seinem Unterarm gegen ihre Kehle gedrückt.

„Du weißt, dass sie fast gestorben ist. Du arrogantes Weibstück, mit dem Leben MEINER Frau zu spielen."

„Sie hat es überlebt."

Da wurden Dracos Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen.

„Sie hat überlebt. Bist du dir da so sicher?"

Brenda sah ihn fragend an.

„Ihr Herz hat mehr als nur einmal aufgehört zu schlagen. Ich sass an ihrem Bett und es hörte auf zu schlagen. Ich konnte sehen wie ihr Gesicht immer fahler wurde und ihre Lippen blutleer. Wären nicht gerade Stephen und Tobias da gewesen, und hätten diese Muggelwiederbelebungsscheiße abgezogen, dann wäre sie unter der Erde. Tot."

Er lies sie los und sah sie mit eisigen Augen an.

„Ich weiß, sie wird dir verzeihen, Hohepristerin. Und ich weiß sie würde mich ewig hassen wenn ich dir etwas antue, aber", er lächelte sie an, „bring sie noch einmal willentlich in Gefahr und ich werde dich töten."

Damit lies er sie stehen.

Es brauchte zwei Wochen bis Ginny mit Brenda wieder sprach.

Aber das Leben in Hogwarts ging trotzdem weiter.

Irgendwie.

Ron siechte weiter dahin wie ein geschlagener Hund, Harry hatte immer noch ein extra Auge auf alle Mädchen in Gryffindor und ließ keine alleine irgendwo gehen, das Bild von Panswrick wie sie ganz verstört in dieser Ecke saß hatte sich tief in sein Gehirn gebrannt, Hermine schäkerte weiterhin mit ihm, was ganz unterhaltsam war, Kendrick und die Lyfomas hatte immer noch nicht mit ihrem Unterricht begonnen, sagten etwas von wäre noch nicht Zeit.

Zeit hatten sie sowieso nicht, weil jetzt wo der Unterricht der drei ausfiel, schob Snape Extraschichten zusammen mit Kendrick, Lyfoma hatte den Flugunterricht für die Erstklässler übernommen, und China half Lupin bei DADA.

Ihre Zeit war also mehr als intensiv eingeteilt.

Sie wussten noch immer nicht was es eigentlich für ein Unterricht werden würde, und Hermine wurde noch ganz wild davon.

Ginny erholte sich langsam und konnte nach einer Woche die Krankenstation verlassen.

Sie und Draco nahmen nur an theoretischen Fächern teil und den Rest der Zeit waren sie unauffindbar, wie man annahm beim Schäkern.

Was Deem anging, der hielt sich wieder zurück. Bis ihm der Kragen platze und er mit seinen Kollegen in Malfoys Zimmer mit gezückten Zauberstäben einstürmte.

Draco schrieb gerade der Arbeit für Snape als er den Luftzug der offenen Tür spürte.

Wiederwillig hob er seinen Kopf und musterte Deem und seine Freunde, wie sie ihn mit hasserfüllten Augen ansahen.

Er ignorierte die Zauberstäbe die auf seine Körper gerichtet waren und schnaufte gelangweilt aus.

„Nun, denn dann setzt euch hin. Ich bin gleich fertig."

Damit wandte er sich seiner Arbeit wieder zu und schrieb die letzten zwei Worte. Er blies auf die Tusche, und wartet bis sie getrocknet war, verräumte das Pergament in seinem Schreibtisch und wandte sich wieder seinen Besuchern zu.

Die hatten sich kein Stück gerührt, oder gesetzt, und sahen ihn noch immer missgelaunt an.

„Dann bleibt stehen." sagte Draco in seiner ganzen großen Güte und rückte seinen Wams zurecht, „Was ich euch zu sagen habe, wird sowieso nicht viel eurer Zeit in Anspruch nehmen."

Er lächelte sie an.

„Ihr habt mein Dekret gebrochen." Begann er leise, aber eindringlich, „Und nicht genug dass ihr es gebrochen habt, ihr habt es auch noch gewagt euch an - **meinem** - Spielzeug zu vergreifen."

Die volle Gewalt in Dracos Stimme, lies Deems versuche eines Ausspruchs im Keim ersticken.

Gleich wie seine Spießgesellen, starrte er auf den wesentlich jüngeren Schulkameraden und traute sich nicht den Zauberstab wieder runter zu nehmen, aus Angst, Malfoy könnte es als Provokation verstehen.

Seit wann war dieser Kerl mit einer solchen Kraft ausgestattet.

Malfoy war ein Muttersöhnchen, Malfoy war ein Looser, das wusste jeder. Miserabel in Defence against Dark Arts und Dark Arts, ein Streber der sich nur profilieren wollte, einer der nur Macht hatte weil sein Vater Macht hatte.

Und doch.

Hier saß er und Deem war es nicht möglich sich zu rühren.

Draco sah die vier Slytherin mit kalten Augen an.

„Ich biete euch also folgenden Deal an.", fuhr er dann fort, mit einer Stimme die eher an eine Bestellung als ein Gnadenerlass klang.

„Ihr werdet noch heute Abend zu Snape gehen und im Beichten was ihr getan habt, dann geht ihr euch bei Panswrick entschuldigen dafür was ihr ihr angetan habt. Wenn sie dann zu mir kommt und sagt dass eure Entschuldigung aus vollem Herzen gekommen ist, werde ich mit Snape reden und für euch ein gutes Wort einlegen."

Er ließ die Worte einen Moment einwirken und fuhr dann fort.

„Er... nein ich werde euch an der Schule halten unter folgenden Bedingungen. Ihr fällt niemanden mehr negativ auf. Ihr verlässt das ganze Jahr Hogwarts nicht, tut ihr das doch...

Ich habe auf euch ein paar der speziellen Freunde meines Vaters engagiert, verlässt ihr einmal Hogwarts, bringen sie euch zurück mit gebrochenen Knochen, bei einem Zweiten Mal seit ihr tot."

Er sah nur Deem in die Augen, der langsam aber doch seine Fassung wiedererrang.

Der hier bluffte.

Er bluffte. Genau das musste es sein. Killer waren teuer und jeder wusste das Malfoy enterbt worden war. Er würde es sich sicher nicht leisten können.

Er versuchte nur ihn an der Nase herumzuführen.

Nein, nicht von so einem gelackten Affen wie Malfoy.

Deem begann zu lächeln.

„Schön gesagt, Malfoy. Aber es ist nun einmal so dass du hier nichts mehr zu sagen hast. Du warst weg, jetzt gehört die Schule mir."

Es war schon erstaunlich wie selbstsicher man klingen konnte, wenn man es selbst nicht glaubt, dachte Deem einen schwachen Moment lang und fokussierte dann wieder auf Malfoy.

Draco hörte interessiert zu, wie es schien.

„Wer würde noch einem Verräter wie dir folgen wollen, und dann noch die Wealeygöre..." Hier grinste Deem abfällig, „... du kannst sie nicht immer beschützen. Irgendwann ein Mal, bist du nicht da, oder ihr Bruder, oder Crabbe oder Goyle und dann gehört sie uns."

Draco hörte noch immer interessiert zu.

Deem kam gerade schön in Fahrt als die Türe plötzlich aufging und Ginny hereinplatzte.

Sie musterte nur kurz die Vier und ging dann zu Draco und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Sweetheart", säuselte sie, „du glaubst mir nie, was Dumbeldore mir einen Aufstand machen will, weil ich endlich wieder bei dir schlafen will. Ich meine ich heirate dich doch nicht umsonst." Sie schüttelte leicht entrüstet den Kopf.

„Wie dem auch sei, sie haben immer noch kein besseres Zimmer für uns gefunden, eines mit schönen großen Fenstern. Aber Dobby sagt er schaut sich schon um und, hast du das schon gewusst, Harry geht mit Hermine. Ich hab gedacht mit tritt ein Pferd."

Sie sah ihn an und dann zu den Vieren.

„Du störe ich dich gerade beim Spielen?" Sie runzelte mit der Stirn und lächelte dann. „Tut mir leid, ich komme später wieder vorbei."

Ginny erhob sich von seinem Schoß und drückte ihm ein Bussi auf die Stirn.

„Hab dich lieb, Tschüss Draco"

„Tschüss Virgina."

Draco sah seiner Frau nach, begann zu grinsen und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Problem zu. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte ging die Tür wieder auf und Ginny steckte ihren Kopf herein.

„Du Draco?"

„Ja?" entgegnete er freundlich.

„Wenn dass die Arschlöcher sind die das mit Pansy abgezogen haben, dann vergiss dein Versprechen und tu ihnen ordentlich weh. Sie sollen so richtig schön leiden. Und.." sie grinste ihn an, „vielleicht lasst du mir ja einen für ein paar Spiele?"

Draco sah sie an und schüttele dann den Kopf.

„Virgina ich sagte doch, keine Spiele mehr. Davon wird mir nur wieder schlecht."

Ginny sah ihn einen Moment lang enttäuscht an, nickte dann aber und war schon wieder abgezogen.

Draco saß da und sah dann zu Deem.

„Sie war einmal so ein unschuldiges Mädchen,..." erklärte er wehmütig, „na ja, vorbei ist vorbei. Wo waren wir?"

Draco dachte einen Moment lang nach.

„Du warst gerade dabei meine Frau zu bedrohen." Sagte er dann und nickte, „Könnten wir uns die Zeit sparen, indem ich dir sage dass nicht ich die Todesser die Vorldemort uns geschickt hat getötet habe, jedenfalls nicht den Großteil. Was mich zu meiner dritten Bedingung bringt. Ihr müsst euch bei Potter bedanken, dass er euch eure Leben gerettet hat. Hättet ihr meinem Spielzeug wirklich wehgetan, gebe es keine Bedingungen und ihr wärt schon tot."

Deem blinzelte.

„Was wenn wir nichts davon tun?" Deem klang schon gar nicht mehr so selbstherrlich wie zuvor. Er sah sogar ziemlich geknickt aus.

„Oh, hatte ich das noch nicht erwähnt. Das ist keine Option. Tut es oder sie warten nicht bis ihr Hogwarts verlässt." Er sah zu Deem auf. „Und jetzt geht. Ihr habt wohl noch genug zu tun?"

Deem nickte und verbeugte sich tief.

Draco sah zu wie sie sein Zimmer verließen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was für Schwächlinge. Salazar Slytherin würde sich im Grab umdrehen."

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis Ginny wieder zurück kam. Ihre Gesicht war bleich, das blaue Kleid dass sie trug schien ihrer fahleren Hautfarbe nicht mehr so gut zu stehen und sie war wohl ziemlich ausser sich.

Sie lief auf Draco zu und umarmte ihn.

„Geht es dir gut?" flüsterte sie, „Haben sie dir etwas getan?" Sie sah ihm musternd in die Augen.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit der linken über den Mund.

„Nein," sagte der dann, „ aber es war verdammt knapp Verdammt knapp. Ich hasse es so hilflos zu sein." Er fuhr sich durch seinen Harre und formte mit der anderen Hand eine Faust.

„Wenn ich mir vorstelle" sagte er dann weiter, „dass so ein Looser wie Deem mich möglicherweise getötet hätte, ich könnte ... und Mc Cahrty hat es gewusst."

Ginny nickte ruhig.

„Ja, es ist irgendwie total cool und irgendwie total beschissen." Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Ich meine," fuhr sie grinsend fort, „ wenn ich dich berühre dann kann ich das hier tun" sie begannen zu schweben, „oder dass..." Dracos Gewand bekam eine Andere Farbe, und funkelte wie der Abendhimmel, „oder dass...", Dracos Gewand verschwand bis auf seine Boxer.

„...Oder dass...", fuhr er fort und auch sie hatte nicht mehr ganz so viel an, „Aber wenn ich dich loslasse dann" sie schwebten wieder bis knapp über den Boden dann ließ sie ihn los, und sofort verlor dieser Zauber seine Wirkung, „...dann könnten ich noch nicht mal mit dem besten Zauberstab einen Fluch sprechen." Beendtete sie seinen Satz. .

Draco nickte und nahm einen der Dartpfeile, denn er sich zuvor in die Hand hatte schweben lassen und versenkte ihn mit einer Gewalt im Dartsbrett, sodass es hinunterfiel.

„Ich bin noch niedriger als ein Squib.", fauchte er, „Ich bin ein Muggel ohne dich. Dafür werde ich sie töten. Denn ich bin mir sicher dass das blöde Weib davon gewusst hatte."

Ginny sah ihn nur an und verdrehte die Augen.

Das wars also mit der guten Stimmung.

Na toll.

Sie liebte ihn wirklich, aber diese Leier hörte sie schon seitdem sie nach ihrer Hochzeitsnacht draufgekommen war, wie das jetzt mit ihrer Magie funktionieren würde. Berühren, Magie ultimativ, nicht berühren Muggel.

Abgesehen von Todesser die sie jagten und auseinander trieben, war es bis jetzt eh ganz unterhaltsam gewesen. Manchmal benahm er sich einfach nur wie ein Kind.

„Ach, Draco, jetzt beruhige dich mal wieder. So schlimm ist es nicht. Ob sie es gewusst hat oder nicht, das ändert doch jetzt nichts mehr. Es hätte uns schlimmer treffen können." Ihre Stimme war ganz sanft geworden.

Draco sah sie entgeistert an.

„Nicht schlimm. Virgina, Zweimal hätten sie uns fast getötet, und das verfluchte dritte Mal, im Sumpf. Haben du dass etwa vergessen!" Er sah sie funkelnd an. „Wenn ich dir nicht im letzten Moment nachgesprungen wäre, wären wir beide jetzt tot. Und selbst dabei hat mich ein kleiner Fluch erwischt. Nein, Ginny das ist sehr wohl schlimm. Wir sind hilflos."

Ginny sah ihn mit großen, fast schon glücklichen Augen an.

„Du machst dir Sorgen um mich?"

Er sah sie böse an.

„Du kannst blöde Fragen stellen, Virgina. Natürlich mach ich mir Sorgen um dich. Ich höre ja schon gar nicht mehr auf."

Ginny zwang ihn sich zu setzen und machte sich wieder auf ihrem Lieblingsplatz, ihm, bequem.

„Draco du machst dir zu viele Sorgen. Wirklich." Sie fuhr ihm durch das Haar und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn, „Wir sind jetzt in Hogwarts, Draco. Dumbeldore und... Brenda passen schon auf uns auf."

Da lachte Draco auf.

„Du, meine liebe rothaarige Geisel der Lust, bist selten naiv." Aus seinen Augen war alle Kälte gewichen und er sah sie traurig an.

Dann grinste er und legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn.

„Aber du bist extrem süß dabei."

Er küsste sie sanft auf den Mund.

Der erste Moment hatte Ginny wohl unerwartet getroffen doch sie erholte sich schnell. Sie drückte sich ein bisschen weg von ihm und sah ihn unschuldigst an.

„Ach, mein liebster Mann.", zirpte sie, „Das sagst du doch nur um mich ins Bett zu kriegen."

Draco grinste.

„So sehr durchschaust du mich schon!" Er sah sie getroffen an.

Sie küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund.

„Du bist für mich ein offenes Buch, mein Lieber."

Der ashblonde Ehemann verzog seinen hübschen Mund zu einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln.

„Dann entblättere mich, Ehefrau. "

Ihre Augen funkelten auf.

„Wenn dass dein Wunsch ist." Sagte sie kaum hörbar und machte ihren unnachahmbaren Augenaufschlag.

Da lachte sie beide und hörten Mal eine Zeit lang nicht auf sich zu küssen.

Bitte lest weiter, und Kommies, vielen DAnk!


	2. Kapitel drei bis sechs

_Bis auf Brenda, Mark, Kralle, Cathy, China, Tray und Rory, Kendrick Maddock, Ines Wankabee, ...gehört hier niemand mir sondern  
alles der ehrenwerten ROWLING._

Schein und Sein, Kapitel Drei

Brenda kam leise in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.

Es war außer ihr keiner da, sie starrte an die Wand, und nach einiger Zeit gesellte sich Cathy zu ihr, sie rollte sich auf ihrem Schoss zusammen und war bald eingeschlafen.

Brenda fuhr sich durch die braunen Haare.

Ihre Haare waren ganz splissig und ungepflegt, sie konnte sich nicht erinnern wann sie zuletzt bei einem Friseur gewesen war.

Waren es jetzt eineinhalb Jahre oder doch zwei?

Die Zeit verflog so schnell, und es machte ihr Angst.

Was wenn sie nicht stark genug sein würde?

Sie hatte so große Angst davor nicht stark genug zu sein.

Vorsichtig hob sie das schwarze Tier von ihrem Schoß und bettete es in ein Nest aus Pullovern, die sie für solche Fälle immer bereithielt.

Ginny hasste sie also.

Nun es war ja auch nicht verwunderlich.

Sie hatte zugelassen das sie fast starb.

Könnte es einen größeren Verrat an ihrer Freundschaft geben.

Sie drängte sich vorbei an den lachenden Gesichter, oder den etwas kühleren die ihr entgegenkamen und stand schon bald vor Kendricks Raum.

Sie klopfte, und fragte sich gleichzeitig was sie eigentlich hier her getrieben hatte.

Sie hörte Schritte, die langsam zu ihr kamen, das Kramen, dass so typisch war für ihn, er hatte immer viel zu wenig an, und sein Zimmer war sicher wieder total überheizt, dann öffnete sich die Tür.

Kendrick sah sie überrascht an.

„Kleine Maus. Was willst du denn hier?" fragte er sie ruhig und blinzelte gelassen.

Brenda zuckte nur mit den Schultern und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Mund.

„Kann ich rein kommen!"

Kendrick lächelte sie spitzbübisch an, sein kleiner Mund verzogen zu diesem Lächeln, von dem sie eine Zeitlang geglaubt hatte sie würde es nie wieder sehen. Als seine Eltern gestorben waren.

Wie er im Feuer gesessen war, unfähig zu rühren, seine Schwester schrie ihn an er solle sich bewegen, aber er tat es nicht.

Er hatte einfach nur in das Feuer gesehen, wie sich die Flammen bewegten und sein ganzes Leben vor seinen Augen verbrannte.

Sie hatte es ihm nie erzählt, aber eigentlich, eigentlich war sie unterwegs zu einem Date mit Markus gewesen. Wie lange war das jetzt her. Für ihn vielleicht zwei Jahre, für sie, so unendlich viel mehr.

Was war alles geschehen. Was würde wohl noch alles geschehen?

Es machte ihr Angst, weil sie es nicht wusste.

„Natürlich kannst du reinkommen, kleine Maus. Du bist in meinen vier Wänden immer Willkommen."

Er nahm sie bei der Schulter und führte sie in das große Vorzimmer der Wohnung die sie im zugeteilt hatten.

Ein Bad, eine Küche, Wohnzimmer, ein Schlafzimmer und eine Toilette.

Wenigstens war die Aussicht aus dem Fenster gut.

Als sie sich auf der großen, schwarzen Ledercouch bequem machte, ging er kurz weg und brachte ihr ein wenig darauf ein großes Glas mit orangem Saft.

Sie zog ihre Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ich denke zum Trinken ist es noch zu früh, so verlockend dass wohl gerade heute jedoch klingen würde."

Da lachte er.

„Schätzchen, das ist O-Saft. Naturgepresst und frisch. Schau," er nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand und hielt es gegen das Licht, „ich hab sogar extra, und nur für dich, das Fruchtfleisch rausgehext. Aber so bin ich zu dir. Immer gut, und immer nett." Er betrachtete sie einen Moment. „Raus mit der Sprache, Sahnehäubchen, was ist los?"

„Was ist mit dir los?", entgegnete sie lachend, „Du sprühst ja nur so vor Enthusiasmus. Welcher Todesser ist explodiert?"

Kendrick kniff seine kleinen Augen zusammen und funkelte sie böse an.

„Das selbe wollte ich dich gerade fragen, süße Maus. Du schaust aus als wäre die Welt untergegangen."

Brenda nickte ein wenig und griff nach dem Glas, er gab es ihr erst nach ein paar Sekunden der Fopperei.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann."

„Was kann."

„Das alles hier. Es wächst mir über den Kopf. Gerade eben war ich bei Ginny und Draco und er hat mir gesagt, sie wäre fast gestorben."

Kendrick blinzelte und setzte sich.

„Wegen der Magiesache."

Brenda nickte.

„Sie hassen mich jetzt, und das zu gutem Grund."

„Und, klär mich auf, Mäuschen, warum sollten sie das tun?"

Da wurde es eine Zeitlang ganz Still im Wohnzimmer des Potionmasters.

„Ich habs gewusst. Ich hab es gewusst, dass es passieren könnte. Die Chancen standen 1:99 dagegen. Aber, ach, ich hätte nicht gedacht dass es wirklich passieren könnte. Und ... und jetzt hassen sie mich."

Sie trank einen Schluck ihres Orangensaftes, verzog ihr Gesicht und reichte ihm das Glas wieder.

„Ein bisschen Rum, da rein, dass wär jetzt nicht schlecht."

Kendrick lächelte stand auf und kam mit einer kleinen Phiole wieder.

Ein paar Tropfen tat er hinein, schwenkte das Glas und reichte es ihr wieder.

Sie trank es in einem Zug aus.

Dann funkelte sie ihn an.

„WAS hast du da rein getan?"

Er sah sie wissend an.

„Mäuschen glaubst du wirklich ich geb dir was zu trinken. Das war Rum Aroma. Und jetzt erzähl mir. Hassen sie dich zu recht?"

„Ich denke schon. Ich meine natürlich habe ich für den Fall vorgesorgt, sollte so etwas geschehen, ich meine welches schottische Ferienhaus hat einen Notfallwagen mit Defibrilator, aber bei Gott, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es wirklich nötig sein würde."

Sie sah in ihr leeres Glas.

„Weißt du, ich hab Stephen und Tobias angerufen, ich hatte mich doch gewundert dass sie mir nichts davon gesagt hatten, aber sie hatten erst heute wieder Strom, es gab ein paar Tage schlechtes Wetter und... egal."

„Sie haben es mir dann erzählt. Wie sie plötzlich immer schlechter wurde und dann ihr Herz aufhörte zu schlagen. Ihr Atem stillstand."

Sie schnaufte ein.

„Sie hatten Draco rausgeschickt, er war ohne ein Wort zu verlieren gegangen. Hatte den Raum verlassen ohne sich umzudrehen." Sie schluckte. „Sie fanden ihn, nachdem sie wieder in Ordnung war, draußen an der Wand, er zitterte am ganzen Leib, seine Augen waren schockgeweitet, seine Füße mussten wohl an Kraft verloren haben, denn er saß dort am Boden."

„Sie brauchten fünf Minuten bis er verstanden hatte dass sie noch am Leben war. Er hat geheult wie ein Baby, sagen sie. Verstehst du. Draco hat geheult wie ein Baby."

Sie sah Kendrick in die Augen.

„Und das hab ich ihnen Angetan. Es ist meine Schuld. Es ist meine Schuld."

Sie begann nicht zu weinen sondern sass einfach nur ausgelaugt da.

„Es ist so viel meine Schuld, Kendrick. So viel. Als..." sie schüttelte den Kopf, „als ich in Chinas und Trays Dimension war, da haben sie mich alle so nett empfangen, alle haben sich gefreut dass es mir gut geht, und ...Rose Mädchen hat mich Tante genannt. Und sie hat sich an mein Bett gesetzt und mir gesagt dass sie froh ist dass es mir gut geht ... und... und alles was ich mir denken konnte, wo sind die anderen. Wo ist Gregorius, wo ist Chinas Dad oder ihre Mum. Je mehr ich nachgefragt habe, desto mehr Tote lasteten auf meinem Gewissen. Ich habe sie alle im Stich gelassen, ich war nicht stark genug."

„Ich habe es dir nie erzählt, nein das habe ich nicht. Ich habe es überhaupt noch keinen erzählt. Als ich, damals das erste Mal durch diese Tür ging, dieses Tor in die andere Dimension, da war der Weg noch nicht so gerade wie jetzt. Ich bin dahingeirrt, Tage vielleicht wochchenlang. Ich hatte so viel Angst. Und dann kamen die Tore. So viele Tore, dass kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen wie viele."

Es war wohl so dass sie genau jetzt wieder sah was sie damals gesehen hatte, denn auch wenn ihre Augen auf ihn gerichtet war, wusste Kendrick dass sie ihn nicht sah.

„Und irgendwann brachte ich den Mut auf eine der Türen zu öffnen."

„Glaub mir, hätte ich dort eine Stimme gehabt dann wäre dieser Schrei schrecklicher gewesen als alles andere."

Sie sah ihm wieder in die Augen, doch sie waren leer und voller Schrecken.

„Ich konnte sehen was in dieser Welt vor sich ging. Ich konnte fühlen was in dieser Welt vor sich ging. Und es war nichts gutes. So viel Bosheit auf einem Flecken, zusammengeballt, ich hörte Menschen schreien, ich hörte Kinder betteln, Mütter um das Leben ihrer Töchter flehen, ihrer Männer, ihrer Söhne, ich hörte ... Lachen, so böse, so unendlich grausam, dass ich sterben wollte nur um es nicht zu hören."

Sie schien keine Tränen mehr zu haben, oder Worte für dass was sie gesehen hatte und jetzt wohl immer noch sah.

„Ich bin zurückgewichen, schmiss die Türe hinter mir zu, und sagte mir, dass ist ein böser Ort einen solchen Ort darf es nicht geben."

Sie schloss die Augen.

„Und die Tür zerfiel. Ich hörte die Todesschreie aller und dann wusste ich, diese Welt war nicht mehr. Ich hatte sie zerstört. Und im gleichen Moment wusste ich auch dass war meine Bestimmung. Auszusieben, die Welten für die es noch Hoffnung gab, und jene die verloren sind."

Sie schluchzte.

„Es waren so viele Türen, so viele Menschen, so viele Geschichten, so viele Grausamkeiten. Welten in denen Voldemordt an der Macht waren, Welten wo es Voldemordt nie gegeben hatte, wo es aber dafür trotzdem nicht an Krieg und Tod mangelte. Stell dir das vor! Diese Welten waren meistens sogar noch schlechter dran als die wo es Voldemordt gegeben hat. Es ist ein schrecklicher Gedanke, ihn zu brauchen, aber so ist es. Ohne Voldemordt da würde es unsre Welt schon längst nicht mehr geben."

Kendrick sah sie schockiert an.

„Das meinst du nicht ernst, das kannst du nicht ernst meinen. Er ist das Böse schlechthin. Er ist..." ... „Ein gemeinsamer Feind."

Sie sah ihn trocken an.

„Er ist ein gemeinsamer Feind. Ein Feind für den es sich lohnt sich zu verbünden, ein Feind der Pakte möglich macht, die ansonsten nie geschlossen würden. Glaub mir Kendrick, ich habe es gesehen, ... ich habe es gefühlt. Ohne ihn, was hätten wir dann noch. Wir Zauberer. Überlege! Was wären wir?"

Er erwiderte ihren Blick nicht. Er wollte nicht an so etwas denken.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Sagte er schließlich.

„Wir wären arrogant, Kendrick. Der Meinung nichts und niemand wäre über uns erhaben. Anmaßend, narzisstisch, tot im Geist. Hochmütig. Verloren. Was stände zwischen uns und einer Welt ohne Muggel. Offener Krieg könnte die Folge sein, ein Krieg der die Menschheit, in ihrer ganzen Form vernichten würde, es könnte leise und schleichend sein, Krankheiten die über die Muggel hereinbrechen, ohne Schutz, auf Verderb und Gedeih dem Tod ausgeliefert."

„Du übertreibst doch." Warf er ein doch sie schüttelte einfach nur die Kopf.

„Glaub mir, mehr als alles andere wünschte ich mir es wäre so. Es würde mir Hoffnung geben, eine Hoffnung an die ich schon lang nicht mehr glauben kann. Stell es dir doch vor, wie sie mit letzter Kraft zurückschlagen, ein Regen aus Giftigen Gasen, aus Asche und Tod der auf die ganze Welt niedergeprasselt. Kendrick, ich habe Welten gesehen, die waren ein Ascheball, ich habe Welten gesehen, in der kein einziger Mensch mehr lebte, jedes Tier gestorben war und nicht einmal mehr eine Pflanze auf der ganzen Welt war! Die Meere leblos, der Himmel leer."

Sie hielt das Glas mit ihren beiden Händen fest.

„Dann gab es Welten in der noch Krieg tobte, Welten in der gerade eine Seite gewann, einen Sieg ohne Sieger denn sie waren am Ende, Welten wo sie die Leichen der toten Menschen stapelten..."

„Genug.", er unterbrach sie harsch.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen! Dass die Menschen mit Voldemordt besser dran sind. Ist es dass. Dass wir dieses, kranke Arschloch brauchen um zu, was?... Überleben? Dass wir ohne ihn alle draufgehen würden. Dass das alles ist. Das kannst du mir nicht sagen. Es wird wohl auch Welten gegeben haben in denen es nicht so war. Welten die nicht verloren waren. Wo die Menschen sich nicht aufgeführt haben wie Idioten, Bestien, schlimmer als Tiere."

Es sollte wohl ein Lächeln werden, ein aufmunterndes, hoffnungsloses Lächeln aber es wurde nur eine Grimmasse, die Brenda zustande brachte.

„Die Wahrheit, glaube ich," sagte sie leise, „willst du gar nicht wissen. Sie lässt mich manchmal ganze Nächte durchweinen. Es ist..."

Er packte sie an den Schultern und rüttelte sie fest.

„Sag. Es. Mir. Ich will es wissen. Ich will wissen warum es gut ist dass meine Eltern gestorben sind. Ich will wissen warum es gut ist das diese Bestie draußen rumrennt. Sag es Mir!"

Sie sprang auf, ihre Augen flackerten wutentbrannt auf.

„Was soll es dir helfen, es zu wissen. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen." „SAG ES MIR" „Ich werde es dir nicht sagen." „SAG ES MIR" schrie er sie an.

„Du willst es wissen? DU WILLST ES WISSEN!"  
"Ja, verdammt, ich will es wissen!"

„Dann hör gut zu, wenn du meinst dass du es hören willst. Wenn du glaubst du könntest das vertragen, was mir mein Leben unerträglich macht."

Er hatte sie fest in seinem Griff und lies sie nicht los, sie starrte ihn hasserfüllt in die Augen.

„Er waren Tausende, Abermillionen Türen, und jede einzelne lies mein HERZ BLUTEN! Von all diesen Türen fand ich nur zwei, verstehst du zwei, die noch irgendeine Hoffnung hatten, alle anderen existieren jetzt nicht mehr. NUR ZWEI. SO STEHT ES UM UNS, wir tollen Menschen. Ich habe Welten gesehen in dem meine Freunde ruchlose Mörder waren, und in einigen, mein lieber Kendrick warst du sogar Voldemordts rechte Hand, hast geführt mit strenger Hand, kleine Kinder vergewaltigt und ihnen deinen Willen aufgezwungen. So schaut es auf. Das ist alles in meinem Kopf. In meinen Kopf. Ich muss dieses Wissen wahren. Ich alleine. Das ist mein Los."

Kendrick sah sie fassungslos an. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und starrte sie einfach nur an.

„Das würde ich nicht tun. Das würde ich niemals tun."

„Oh, glaub mir du würdest wenn du dazu gebracht würdest. Aber" hier wurde sie wieder ruhiger, „glaubst du denn dass es das schon wäre. Das ist noch nichts. Du bist nicht dieser Kendrick, gleich wenig wie China nicht Ginny ist oder die Flamme von Gryffindor, oder der Tod von Slytherin, sie, meine Freunde, meine Feinde, sie haben alle viele Geschichten erzählt, und ich hab keine einzige vergessen. Es gab auch Welten in denen du gekämpft hast, bis zum letzten Blutstropfen dich geweigert jemanden zu verletzten, gleich wie es Welten gab in denen Chalrles, Rose umgebracht hat an jenem Abend oder William Rose umgebracht an, oder Rose sie umgebracht hat."

Sie schnaufte aus.

„Es ist kompliziert, manchmal fast schon zu kompliziert für mich. Ich weiß nur ein paar Sachen, und die sind folgende. Um zu überleben brauchen wir Harry, wir brauchen Ginny und Draco zusammen, wir brauchen die Wealseyjungs und hier kommt der Unterschied zu allen anderen Welten, denn diese Kombination gab es durchaus, ohne das es etwas gebracht hätte, es braucht mich."

Brenda schaute zum Boden.

„Ist es nicht lustig, dass es mich dazu braucht. Dass es ohne mich nicht geht. Dass ohne die Macht eine Hohepriesterin alles verloren ist. Meine Macht. Aber..." sie setzte sich auf das Sofa und kauerte zusammen, „ich habe keine Macht mehr, vor allem keine Kraft mehr."

„Die Schlacht, die ich dort in der anderen Dimenion geschlagen habe, hat mir viel abverlangt, zuviel fürchte ich. Ich sag dir jetzt die Wahrheit."

Sie lächelte.

„Es hätte nur noch eine Welt geben sollen. Und zwar die von China und Tray. Ich hätte dort bleiben sollen und nur dort meine Aufgabe verrichten. Es wäre eigentlich meine Pflicht gewesen. Mein Auftrag. Ich habe es die ganze Zeit gespürt. Denn hier bietet im Grundgenommen nichts, absolut gar nichts, eine glückliche Zukunftsaussicht. Aber ich konnte nicht. Ich konnte einfach nicht. Wie hätte ich auch? Meine Eltern, meine Freunde? Wie sollte ich sie alle im Stich lassen. Also hab ich mich entschieden. Ich würde beide Welten retten. Also zerstörte ich das hier", kurz hob sie zeigend ihre Arme, „nicht. Ich lies euch am Leben. Auch dich. Es war meine Entscheidung. Die Wahrheit ist, ich habe nicht mehr die Kraft euch zu beschützten. Ich bin in Chinas und Trays Dimension fast gestorben, um meine Freunde dort zu retten, und selbst dass habe ich nicht richtig hinbekommen, da hab ich viel von mir gegeben. Ich bin so leer, ich weiß nicht wie ich das aushalten soll."

„Ich bin nicht einmal mehr im Stande Ginny und Draco zu spüren, oder dich. Ich habe alle meine Schützlinge aus den Augen verloren, es wächst mir über den Kopf. Und das Schlimmste, dass was es mir bis jetzt ermöglicht hat, dass halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu halten, mein Time Turner, der Time Turner der Hohepristerin von Hogwarts, er ist zerstört."

„Er hat die Kraft von dem Mafoytempel nicht ausgehalten und ist zersprungen. Als wäre er einfach nur ein Objekt das ersetzbar ist. Aber das ist er nicht."

Sie biss sich auf die Hand.

„Es ist verloren. Ich hatte so gehofft, ich könnte es schaffen, ich wäre mächtig genug, beide Welten zu retten, aber ich schaffe doch kaum noch zu China zu reisen ohne dass ich danach total erledigt bin. Ich bin mir sicher ich hab nur noch ein Mal, verstehst du, mit ein bisschen Glück, an einem guten Tag, komm ich damit etwa ein halbes Jahr in die Vergangenheit, noch nicht mal in die Andere Dimension."

Kendrick sah sie eindringlich an.

„Was willst du damit sagen, dass du uns aufgibst!"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, kleine Maus, dass lasse ich nicht zu, hörst du. Und wenn ich dich persönlich füttern und aufpeppeln muss, dass lasse ich nicht zu dass du aufgibst. Es gibt einen Weg, einen Weg in dem wir überleben."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fürchte nicht. Ich habe nicht die Kraft dazu."

„Aber wir haben sie, hörst du. Mag wohl sein, das es dir nicht gut geht und dir die Kraft fehlt. Aber wir haben sie. Hast du vergessen, wir haben hier China und Tray, Ginny und Draco, Harry und dich und Mich und die Weasleyjungs. Und wir sind stark, wenn wir es sein müssen."

„Aber ich kann nichts ungeschehen machen, so viel hab ich schon ungeschehen gemacht. Glaubst du denn Cedric wäre von allein als erstes beim Kelch gewesen, oder ..."

Er legte ihr den Finger auf den Mund.

„Du bist nicht alleine, kleine Maus. Ich werde mit dir gehen, bis zum bitteren Ende werde ich mit dir gehen und wenn es mein Leben kosten sollte dann soll es so sein. Ich will nicht das du aufgibst. Du wirst niemals aufgeben. Du bist nicht alleine. Selbst wenn sich alle von dir abwenden, dann stehe ich noch immer hier und halte dir die Stange. Selbst wenn die Welt am untergehen ist, und alles verloren scheint, werde ich immer noch an dich glauben. Ich werde immer, hörst du, immer an dich glauben."

„Ich wollte dich damals gar nicht retten", sagte sie plötzlich und sah ihn wie ertappt an.

„Ich war unterwegs zu einem Date mit Marcus, da hörte ich die Schreie deiner Schwester und sah das Feuer. Eigentlich wollte ich euch nicht retten. Ich war unterwegs zu einem Date mit Marcus. Ich wollte eigentlich nur meinen Spaß. Ich verdiene..."

Weder legte er seine Finger auf ihre Lippen.

„Bist du in das Feuer gegangen, mit deinem teuren Violetten Kleid, dass mit den Rüschen und den schwarzen Flecken."

Sie lächelte.

„Es hatte keine Schwarzen Flecken, dass war der Ruß."

„Siehst du, du bist trotzdem gegangen. Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte angenommen du würdest mit einem Ballkleid auf Rettungsmission gehen. Das traue ich noch nicht einmal dir zu."

„Dann hasst du mich nicht?"

Kendrick lächelte.

„Wie sollte ich dich denn hassen, Mäuschen? Manchmal bist du für dien Wissen doch ziemlich kurzsichtig."

Sie lächelte scheu, aber doch.

„Vielleicht bin ich das."

Er lachte.

„Ganz sicher sogar. Aber jetzt," plötzlich erschienen zwei Becher mit einem Gesöff in seiner Hand, das verdächtig nach Hochprozentigen Roch, „haben wir uns was Gutes Verdient."

Er reichte ihr eines der Gefäße und prostete ihr dann zu.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nichts zu trinken."

Wieder lachte er.

„Schätzchen, dass ist alles nur Aroma, die Nacht wird für mich schon lang genug ohne dass ich noch Paranoia vom Alk dazu bekommen. Es gibt viel zu verdauen."

„Du bist wirklich ein komischer Vogel, Kendrick."

„Dann," er grinste sie breit an und nahm einen gewaltigen Schluck, „passen wir doch wirklich gut zusammen, schließlich bis du ein ganz komisches Mäuschen."

„Ach halt den Mund."

Und das tat er.

Für ein paar Minuten.

Es war ein Abend den sie beide vergessen wollten.

Das Leben würde morgen schon schwer genug sein.

Also hielt er nicht den Mund.

Und sie amüsierten sich köstlich.

Sie vergaßen für eine Nacht.

Manchmal ist Vergessen die einzige Möglichkeit.

Und manchmal, ging es Kendrick am Morgen nach der durchgefeierten Nacht durch den Kopf, ist Weitermachen die einzige Möglichkeiten.

Er würde, nein er musste zu seinem Wort stehen.

Sie war jetzt schon so ausgebrannt und leer, wie würde es erst in ein paar Jahren ausschauen, wenn der Kampf gegen Voldemordt richtig entbrannt war.

Er würde nach vorne Schauen, in eine Zukunft die gut war, und er würde sie immer daran erinnern.

Er war ein Mann der zu seinem Wort stand.

Denn manchmal bleibt einem nur noch das, in einer hoffnungslosen Welt.

Für ihn wurde es eine ganz schreckliche Woche.

Schein und Sein, Kapitel Vier

Es gab einiges für Draco Malfoy das sich für ihn verändert hatte.

Eigentlich recht Vieles.

Einerseits war er entspannter als früher, aber andererseits auch wieder nicht. Es war eine recht ungewohnte Situation für ihn. Normalerweise stand er über den Dingen und das gefiel ihn.

Aber dann wurde sie krank.

Und er war hilflos.

Er sah wie sie immer lebloser wurde, immer weniger atmete und sein Gehirn schien eingefroren zu sein.

Er wurde gebeten rauszugehen.

Er tat es, er hatte keine Worte um zu wiedersprechen.

Draußen lehnte er sich an eine Wand, und als er merkte dass seine Knie zitterten setzte er sich hin.

Er tat nichts.

Er glaubte, nichts zu denken, aber das war falsch.

Er dachte, er sah, nur sie.

Keine guten Erinnerungen, nur dieses eine Bild. Selbst wenn er die Augen schloss oder sie offen hielt.

Es nahm ihn ein.

Zusammen mit einem ganz unguten Gefühl.

Was wäre wenn...

Was wäre wenn sie ihn jetzt verlies. Wie würde sein Leben dann ausschauen?

Und obwohl er kein Mann so großer Gefühlsregungen war, so war ihm durchsausklar, oder besser gesagt wurde ihm in diesem Moment klar, ja, wenn sie nicht mehr wäre, dann wäre auch er nicht mehr.

Es war ein durchaus erschreckender Gedanke der ihn da heimsuchte, während er durch das große Fenster hinaus schaute und langsam wieder Geräusche wahrnahm, draußen die Sonne scheinen sah und Vögel herumstolzieren und von drinnen betonte beruhigte Worte hörte, die ihm sinnlos erschienen.

Erstaunlicherweise beruhigte ihn das alles auf eine ironische Art und Weise.

Und so saß er dann, hörte und sah alles aber es war ihm egal.

Er tat einfach nichts.

Draco fuhr erschrocken aus seinem tiefen Schlummer und blickte kurz irritiert umher.

Viele Betten?

Ach, ja. Natürlich.

Dumbeldore hatte Ginny ja verboten weiterhin in Dracos Zimmer zu schlafen, weil es solange sie keine geeigneteren Gemächer gab einfach nicht schicklich wäre.

Alter Sack.

Er hatte doch keine Ahnung.

Sie konnte ohne ihn nicht schlafen. Und das behauptete er nicht heraus aus einer kindischen Laune sondern es entsprach der Wahrheit.

Ihre fast Tode setzen ihr immer sehr zu. Das und andere Erlebnisse unschöner Natur.

Und aus diesem Grund hatte er sich auch schon früh in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Virginia geschlichen und es riskiert von ihren dümmlichen Griffindorkameradinnen entdeckt zu werden.

Er kam gerade zur rechten Zeit. Wie er es angenommen hatte, war sie heute schon erschöpft eingeschlafen und schon bald in diesen chaotischen Zustand des Wachtraumes verfallen.

Es war selten ein schöner Anblick, nur das eine Mal als sie nur in diesen Seiden..., wie dem auch sei, und auch heute wieder listete er ein „Mehr schlecht als recht" in seine mentale Strichelliste ein.

Sie saß schon da, ihre Augen schreckgeweitet und ihre Arme fest auf ihre imaginären Blößen gepresst, sie fiepte.

Noch immer konnte er den passenden Kerl dazu sehen.

„Ihr werdet alle sterben. Draco wird euch alle ..." Sie keuchte kurz auf, es war der Schlag den ihr der alte Dreckssack verpasst hatte.

Um sie herum stand schon ein Schar, die Mädchen fiepten wie Hühner bei der Schlachtbank, eine versuchte sie wach zu rütteln.

Natürlich umsonst, denn sie war in diesem Zustand nicht wach zu kriegen. Es bedurfte dazu einiger Worte, die er allerdings nur ungern sprach, da er das dazugehörige Gefühl der Überlegenheit nicht leiden konnte. Er mochte ihren Augenaufschlag dann nicht.

Er beschloss noch einen weitern Moment länger im Schatten zu verbleiben, es käme ein Moment der wesentlich besser geeignet war für einen dramatischen Auftritt.

Dann hätten er und Virginia die Nacht sicher Ruhe.

Als er sie sah, umgeben von diesen Todesser war er einen Moment lang gelähmt.

Dann schaltete sich sein Überlebensinstinkt ein und er warf sich auf den Boden, hinter einen Baumstumpf und dessen großen Wurzeln und lugte nur einen kleinen Moment hervor um sich ein Bild von der Scheiße zu machen in die er sich da wieder reingeritten hatte.

Der Boden auf dem er nun mit seinem ganzen Körper gepresst lag, war feucht aber warm von der Sommersonne die heute wohl schon einmal darauf geschienen hatte. Mehr Moos als Gras hatte sich hier schon lange breitgemacht und es blühten einige Blumen.

Nicht das er das bemerken würde.

Nur einen Moment, nur einen kleinen Moment war er unaufmerksam gewesen und schon hatten sie sie überrascht.

Ja, es war seine Schuld, er hätte sie nicht foppen sollen, aber wie sollte er denn darauf verzichten, ihr Haare sahen aus wie das Fell eines Bibers.

Sie hatte ihre hübschen braunen Augen zusammengekniffen und war mit einem gewaltigen Wusch im Badezimmer verschwunden.

Und da hätte er es noch retten können, er hätte ihr nachgehen können, aber nein er rief ihr noch nach ob sie denn jetzt einen Damm gehen wollte mit dem ganzen Gehölz in ihrem feinem, wunderbarem roten Haar.

Das hatte er natürlich nicht so gesagt und überhaupt jetzt im nachhinein... es war gar nicht lustig.

Hmmm.

Er war ein Idiot, und als solcher war er hinausgegangen und hatte sich seine Füße vertreten und sich ein bisschen in die Sonne gesetzt.

Und dann war da der Schrei und sie war weg.

Wieder sah er auf und fragte sich wie zum Slytherin er sie da raus holen sollte. Sie waren mehr, sie waren bewaffnet und, bedauerlicherweise, sicher intelligent genug das wenn er jetzt nach vorne breschte um Virginia zu berühren, ihn nicht zu ihr zu lassen.

Ach, er hasste es, nein er... welches stärkere Wort gab es denn noch, er hasst und verabscheute und missbilligte diese Schweine und überhaupt sollten sie doch alle miteinander verflucht sterben.

Ein Wimmern, klein und zart war er nur, aber für ihn klang es wie ein ganzes Orchester so laut, riss ihn aus seinen Hasstiraden und er hob unwillkürlich seinen blondgeschopften Kopf.

Er wollte nicht glauben was er sah.

Ein großer Kerl, mit hervorstehenden Knochen und kürzeren, zurückgegeelten Haaren, hatte Ginny genommen und drückte sie nun viel Kraft in das Moor hinein das da langsam vor sich hermoderte.

Sie schrie nicht. Sie sah denn Kerl an, auch wenn voller Angst dann auch voller Stolz und Unnachgiebigkeit, es war ein Bild voller Widersprüchlichkeiten, denn Tränen rannen aus ihren Augen.

„Du wirst mich nicht töten. Er wird kommen, und dann werdet ihr Sterben."

Das sagte sie noch, sie holte tief Luft und dann war ihr Kopf unter der dicken Schlacke verschwunden und nur ihre Haarspitzen lugten noch hervor.

Dracos Hirn setzte aus. So einfach war das.

Hatte er gerade noch versucht einen Schlachtenplan auszupalavern, war sein Hirn nun wie leer gefegt, tabula rasa.

Er stürzte blindlings los, hechtete an zwei Todessern vorbei, nütze dabei seine ganze Erfahrung vom Quidditchtraining, wich dem Dritten aus, doch der Vierte, der zog seinen Zauberstab.

Im Nachhinein konnte er nicht mal behaupten dass er neben sich gestanden wäre oder Ähnliches sonder es war einfach Reaktion.

Zu ihr wollen.

Der Zauber kam hell leuchtend auf ihn zu, er erlebte es wie in Zeitlupe, der blitz raste im Zickzack auf ihn zu, er sah es und doch konnte er dem nicht ausweichen, stellte aber seinen Körper noch instinktiv in die passende Position und sprang ein Stück nach hinten als der Zauber in mit voller Wucht traf und er in weitem Bogen über den Einen der Virginia noch immer unter Moor hielt und landete in dem selbigen.

Er spürte noch wie sich eine nasse Kälte auf seinem Rücken ausbreitete und dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

Der Zauber hatte nämlich höllisch wehgetan.

Es war genau vier Sekunden später, als die Todesser gerade realisierten dass sie ihren Auftrag wirklich lebend vollbracht hatten, als plötzlich dem einem Hageren, zwei Hände am Handgelenk packte und ihm seine Hand zum Unterarm bog, das laute Knacken das es da tat, hallte durch die vorherentstandene Stille und brach sie.

Er schrie noch nicht mal, fiel nur mit einem erstaunten Gesicht nach hinten auf den Boden und blickte auf seine funktionslose Hand, ein leises „Oh..." war alles was er von sich gab.

Das Moor begann zu brodeln, Luftblasen stiegen auf und zerplatzen laut an der Oberfläche, nicht ohne grünliche Spritzer auf den umliegenden Boden zu verteilen.

Die Hände griffen nach dem Rand und krallten sich in den Mischboden, noch nicht ganz fest aber auch noch nicht ganz zähflüssig wie das Moor und fanden schon bald Halt.

Die Todesser waren verwirrt und wütend. Während einer von ihnen nach vorne stürmte und seinen Kumpel aus der Gefahrenzone zog, der immer noch verwundert auf seine Hand starrte, gingen die Anderen in Deckung und zielten auf das Ding aus dem Sumpf.

Es konnte nicht das Mädchen sein. So was konnte einfach nicht das Mädchen sein.

Sie war gebräunt gewesen, dass was unter dem grünen Schleier zu sehen war, das war weiße Haut mit hervorstehenden Adern, die blau schimmerten.

Und da erschien der Kopf. Zuerst die Haare, sie waren mit Schleimpfropfen übersät, kleine Tierleichen hatten sich darin glitzernd verfangen wie auch die zusammelgerollten toten Blätter der Bäume umher und sogar ein Regenwurm der sich noch bewegte.

Sie, ja doch es war Sie, sie zog sich aus dem Wasser, und sie alle hatten genug gesehen um zu wissen wann die Zeit war die Zauberstäbe zu zücken und einem Gegner zu zerstören.

Sie hatten aber auch genug gesehen um zu wissen wann dafür nicht die Zeit war, sondern man die Zauberstäbe einsteckte und rannte.

Das war eine Zeit zum Rennen.

Sie hatte sich inzwischen aus dem Moor befreit, ihr davor weißes Kleid war schmutzig und nass, Haar hing ins Gesicht und sie grinste bösartig mit ihren fast nicht erkennbaren weißen Lippen.

Langsam drehte sie sich um und blickte zu Draco. Noch lag er oben auf dem Nass, sank jedoch von Sekunde zu Sekunde tiefer ein. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis sein Gesicht unter dem Schlamm begraben war.

Sie steckte ihre Hand in das warme Moor.

„Wenn ihm etwas passieren sollte, Moorgeister", Sie hielt kurz innen und erhob dann ihre Stimme lauter als sie zuvor gewesen war, „dann werde ich dieses Moor trockenlegen, dieses und jedes andere Moor mit dem ihr verbunden seit. Und nicht nur Moore sondern auch jeden See, jede Pfütze, jede Kleinigkeit in der Wasser von Nöten ist. Ich werde euren Lebensraum systematisch eleminiern und Euch ausrotten. Mein Mann wird geheilt sein wenn ich wiederkomme und ..." sie sah sich um mit einem vernichtenden, unwiedersprechbaren Blick, „ihr werdet mir helfen die Todesser zu fangen und zu richten."

Sie nahm ihre Hand aus dem Brackwasser begutachtete sich dann von oben bis unten.

„Ich will nur deren Blut an mir kleben haben, runter mit Euch.", es geschah nichts, sie sah sich noch einmal um.

„SOFORT!" schrie sie dann und wartete nicht einmal mehr als sie losging und der Dreck einfach stehen blieb und zusammenfiel.

Sie war ein Anblick der Einem das Fürchten lehren konnte, oder den plötzlichen Herztod.

Ihr Blick war untersetzt von dunkeln Augenringen, ihre Haut schien fast durchsichtig, man konnte ihre Knochen, die Muskeln und jede Ader darunter sehen, ihr büttenweißes Kleid, nun wieder sauber aber noch nass, klebte an ihr fast durchsichtig, darunter schlug ihr Herz, man sah wie es sich zusammenzog und wieder entspannte.

Sie trug keine Schuhe, huschte fast lautlos durch das Unterholz des immer weniger dichten Waldstückes, welches man zu ihrem Grab auserkoren hatte und sie kam hinaus in die offenes Terrain und blickte zuerst nach Links dann nach Rechts.

„Ihr könnt mir nicht entkommen." flüsterte sie, ihr Worte zischten von einem unsichtbaren Wind getragen zu den Ohren ihrer Opfer, „Ihr seit nun meine Beute. Warum habt ihr euch auch mit ihm angelegt. Ich hatte euch doch gesagt, er wird kommen und dann würdet ihr sterben.", ihr Blick fixierte den Osten und sie lächelte höhnisch, „Hab ich euch."

Damit rannte sie los, die direkte gerade Verbindung, über Wasser das sie trug, Sträucher die sich aus ihrem Weg bogen und Dornen die sich selbst in die Erde drückten um ihre Füße nicht zu verletzen.

Sie fand die Todesser, verängstigt, umgeben von Rauch und Feuer, gefangen in Dornenhecken die aus dem Boden hervorquollen und sprossen.

Sie hatten versucht die Pflanzen zu verbrennen.

„Wir spielen jetzt ein Spiel", erklärte sie langsam und wischte sich eine Haarsträhne die wie Blut schimmerte aus ihren Augen, „wenn ihr es gut spielt, töte ich euch schnell, wenn ihr es schlecht spielt," hier hielt sie ein und sah zu jedem einzeln todernst, „töte ich euch langsam. Aber eines verspreche ich euch," sie bleckte ihre Zähne, „es wird auf alle Fälle schlimmer als alles was ihr euch vorstellen könnt. Ihm wehzutun war so ziemlich das dümmste das ihr habt tun können."

Sie nahm eine ganz lange fast messergroße Dorne und brach sie von dem Zweig ab an dem sie gewachsen war und ritzte den nächsten Todesser damit langsam über das Gesicht.

„Wirklich sehr dumm", sagte sie als sie ein wenig später die Spur aus Blut langsam in seinem Gesicht verwischte.

Draco wachte mit einem Mordskopf auf. Es dröhnte und hämmerte aber er steckte es auf die Seite, so wie er schon vieles auf die Seite gesteckt hatte.

Wo war Virginia?

Sein Blick schweifte auf einen weiter entfernten Punkt. Aha, hier also.

Er konnte sie irgendwie spüren.

Sie war zwar nicht in Gefahr, aber eindeutig Anders. Sehr Anders.

Er stemmte sich auf und bemerkte erst jetzt das er auf nur einem kleinen Stückchen Land in Mitten von nicht Land stand.

Warum hatte er nicht an diese Wesen gedacht?

Die Moorgeister.

Sie waren ihm dienstbar, selbst wenn er nicht bei Virginia war. Dank an Vater. Er hatte ihm gezeigt wie man mit ihnen ewigwährende Freundschaft schließen konnte.

Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können. Sie hatte ihm ja schließlich auch geholfen die besten Flecken für spezielle Stunden zu finden, Plätze wo man keine lästigen Zweige oder Steine im Rücken hatte und frisches Wasser gleich in der Nähe war, wo man Beeren fand oder andere essbare Dinge.

Wie zum ... hatte er sie nur vergessen können?.

Soviel dazu dass er immer einen kühlen Kopf bewahren konnte.

„Bringt mich zu ihr, so schnell ihr könnt. Vielen Dank.", setze er noch nach.

Das Moor verschluckte ihn in einem Stück.

„Und wer spielt die Hauptrolle in Die Braut des Prinzen ?"

Sie sah zu Todesser Nr.4, sie hatte nicht nach ihren Namen gefragt, oder wer sie geschickt hatte, oder wer noch kommen würde (das würde denn ganzen Spaß nehmen), sondern stellte nur Fragen die ihr gerade so einfielen.

Todesser Nr. 4, ein älter Mann mit schon weißen Haaren, zitterte und der Schweiß rann ihm das Gesicht hinunter, vermischte sich ab seiner Brust mit Blut dass aus vielen, kleinen, schmerzhaften Wunden stammte.

Er sah sie verzweifelt an.

„Ahm, „stammelte er, „die männliche oder die weibliche Hauptrolle?"

Sie sah ihn einem Moment lang überrascht an, dachte kurz darüber nach.

„Das", sagte sie schließlich und sah ihn mit zugekniffenen Augen an, „ist eine verdammt gute Frage. Meine Güte das hatte ich nicht bedacht. Hmmm..." Sie zwirbelte ihre feuerroten Haare mit ihren Fingern, dann schien ihr ein Licht aufgegangen sein und sie grinste in die Runde der verstümmelten Männer.

„Ich denke diese Frage sollte Todesser Nr. 5 beantworten."

Nr. 5 kam nicht dazu zu antworten, denn aus einer kleinen Pfütze, die aufbrach, kam Draco heraus, Staub bröckelte ab von ihm. Er sah trotzdem gut aus.

„Draco!"

Ein lauter freudiger Schrei war das, einer der sein Trommelfell fast zum Platzen brachte – aber hey, sie war am Leben. Das war gut.

Er stand noch nicht einmal fest als sie ihm in den Boden warf und ihn von oben bis unten begutachtete und das dann gegen wildes Küssen ersetzte, die er nach einer Sekunde eines innerlichen Gedankenaustausches, herzlich erwiderte.

Schließlich brachte er sie wieder von sich runter.

Und sie begann wieder das zu tun was sie wirklich sehr gut konnte.

„Oh Draco, es geht dir gut, was bin ich froh, ich hatte ja schon für einen Moment befürchtet, dir könnte wirklich etwas zugestoßen sein. Ich bekam gerade keine Luft und hatte schon gedacht dass du nicht mehr kommst, da hab ich gespürt wie sie dich verletzt haben und das war so schrecklich, da habe ich plötzlich nicht mehr gemerkt wie es ist zu ersticken sondern ich war einfach nur so wütend, so wütend war ich überhaupt noch niemals in meinem Leben. Noch nicht mal als sie Daddy wehgetan haben oder meinen Brüdern, überhaupt noch nie."

Sie sah ihn mit ihren roten Augen an und er sah sie ganz normal wie immer an, ganz ruhig und bestimmt.

Er schien ihr Aussehen gerade wohl nicht zu bemerken. Was wohl gut war denn das weiße Kleid war noch nicht wirklich trocken...

„Und dann wollte ich nur noch raus, und sie jagen, sie töten, sie verletzen und mit ihnen spielen. Du bist mir doch nicht böse das ich dir nicht viel übriggelassen habe?"

Sie zeigte auf die blutenden Männer, ein paar fehlten Finger und Einem sogar die Nase.

Draco sah sich die Typen an und war einen winzigen Moment lang schockiert, so lange bis im die kryptischen Worte des Schlammbluts wiedereinfielen.

Und noch was, es kann sein das sie sich verändert. Das ist der Fluch der Weasleys, du kannst dagegen nicht viel machen, lass sie einfach und, das ist wichtig, Zeige. Keine. Schwäche. Wenn du das nicht tust, bringt sie dich um. Vielleicht versucht sie es auch so, ganz ohne Grund, zeige einfach keine Schwäche. Ich hatte dir doch mal gesagt warum du und sie keine Überraschung seit. Du bist der Einzige der sich behaupten kann. Du bist ein Malfoy. Dein Blut wird sich von ihr nicht beherrschen lassen.

Heißt das ich werde sie dann beherrschen? hatte er dann gefragt. Wirklich er hatte dass ganz unschuldig gefragt. Nicht mit diesem Hintergedanken dem man ihm vielleicht nachsagen würde.

Da hatte sie fast traurig gelächelt.

Wenn du ein guter Mann bist, Draco, dann nicht. Ich muss jetzt gehen.

Und sie war gegangen.

„Nun um ehrlich zu sein, Virginia, frage ich mich nur wie du die Männer so bestrafen konntest. Ich meine die Nase?"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Abgebissen, natürlich."

„Natürlich, wie konnte ich nur so blind sein. Entschuldige meine lange Leitung."

Sie lächelte erstaunlich verführerisch für ihr eigenwilliges Aussehen.

„Lange ist die ja wirklich." Sie blickte ihn frech an.

Draco blinzelte, lachte sie nun aber überrascht an.

Er hatte die Zweideutigkeit durchaus verstanden.

Nach einigen Sekunden riss er sie zu sich her und küsste sie dann feurig.

„Lang und hart." Entgegntete er nach ein paar leidenschaftlichen Minuten.

„Einen Moment", holte er nach einem weiteren Kuss Luft, „die brauchen doch wirklich nicht zuzusehen"

Die Todesser schrieen herzergreifend auf.

Ihre Augen zerplatzten auf sein Zutun in ihren Köpfen, er wandte sich kein bisschen irritiert davon ab wieder hinzu seiner transformierten, blutverschmierten, irgendwie ganz anderen Virginia zu.

Sie hatte schon begonnen ganz langsam die Knöpfe ihres Kleides aufzutun. Falls ihm das zusetze, zeigte er es nicht.

Er wollte sie gerade küssen da grollte sie plötzlich leise los, einen Moment später verstummte das Schreien und sie lächelte ihm wieder zu.

„Ich mag diesen Lärm nicht." Sagte sie schließlich.

Er nickte. Ihnen den Mund zuwachsen zu lassen- effektiv.

Viele, viele positive Erfahrungen später schlief sie in seinen Armen ein, er tötete die Todesser, einige hatte er gekannt und sogar einmal gemocht, mit einem Gedanken und verstreute ihre Asche mit dem Wind.

Als sie wieder erwachte war sie wieder die Alte, er hatte sich drei Mal übergeben, und sie war schockiert über sich selbst.

Er konnte nicht behaupten, sein Plädoyer darüber dass das ein Teil ihres Lebens war und er sie lieben würde egal wie sie gerade war und das es wohl im Endeffekt dazu kommen würde das sie am Ende Beides sein würde, seine Virginia und dass , er konnte wirklich nicht behaupten es hätte sie von einem Moment auf den Andern umstimmen können sich deswegen nicht noch jahrelang Vorhaltungen zu machen, aber und das war die reine Wahrheit, geholfen hatte es sicher.

Und im Hier und Jetzt sah es folgendermaßen aus.

Sie erstickte gerade, und das war der Zeitpunkt aufzutauchen.

Er trat leise aus dem Schatten und räusperte sich um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Die Mädchen, einige nur leicht bekleidet fuhren überrascht herum, eine quiekte sogar.

Gryffindors.

Lächerlich.

„Hmm," wisperte er, „das dachte ich mir schon. Lasst mich bitte durch."

Er lächelte die Mädchen ihm gegenüber an und drängte sich dann ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren an ihnen vorbei.

Kam das er Virginia berührte beruhigte sie sich in ihrem Krampf.

Er nahm sie an den Schultern und drückte sie sanft ins Bett zurück, deckte sie zu und blickte dann zurück zu den blöden Tussen.

„Ich hoffe ihr entschuldigt mein Eindringen in eure Gemächer, meine Damen," was konnte er charmant sein, wenn er musste, „aber ich befürchte Virginia schläft ohne mich mehr schlecht als recht."

„Was ist mit ihr los?" fragte eine ihrer Bettnachbarinnen besorgt, er blickte das braunhaarige Mädel lange an.

„Sie erinnert sich an schlimme Sachen." Erwiderte er kryptisch. Er holte gerade aus um weitere Brocken fallen zu lassen als mit einem irren Speed Madame Pomfrey in das Mädchenzimmer hereinstürmte und dann erst ein Mal verwirrt, dann entrüstet vor dem Bett von Ginny stehen blieb.

„Mr. Malfoy," zischte sie, „was machen Sie hier."

„Ich beruhige meine Frau." Entgegnete er sachlich und wich keinen Zentimeter den Blick der Heilerin aus.

„Sie haben doch die Worte des Direktors gehört. Sie werden nicht die Nacht miteinander verbringen. Wenn es nach mir gehen würde, sollten sie dem armen Kind überhaupt nicht zu Nahe treten. Was weiß Merlin was sie mit ihr angestellt haben."

Draco sah sie einfach nur an, seine Augen waren eiskalt und sein Gesicht hatte von einem Moment auf den Anderen hart und verschlossen.

„Madame Pomfrey", seine Stimme schnitt die Luft, „seinen Sie vorsichtig mit Unterstellungen welche Sie nicht beweisen können. Ich weiß warum ich hier bin und ich weiß auch warum Sie hier sind. Sollten sie meiner Frau" hier ein leises Ach zu vermerken das von ein paar der Zuseherrinnen ausgestoßen wurde, so wie er das sagte Frau, so besitzergreifend, aber voller Liebe, ...ach..., also „noch einmal eine Potion unterjubeln die ihren Geisteszustand prüfen soll, dann haben sie und ich ganz offiziell eine Fehde angebrochen, und ich werde ihre ganze Familie dafür büßen lassen." Er sah kurz einen Moment zu Ginny die sich natürlich im unpassendsten Moment an ihn rankuscheln musste und nach ihm griff um ihn ins Bett hinein zu ziehen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und nahm ihre Hand weg, hielt sie dann aber weiter in seiner Eigenen, ihre Finger in den Seinen verschränkt.

Es war nun als er seinen Blick wieder zu Madame Pomfrey die noch immer ganz geschockt über seine Worte zu ihm hinunter starrte, erhob, dass seine grauen Augen lange zu ihr hinauf blickten, bis er sich zusammen riss und wieder ein netteres Gesicht aufsetzte.

„Entschuldigen sie, Madame, ich war nur wütend."

Er lies Ginnys Hand los und stand auf.

Fast augenblicklich wurde Ginny wieder unruhig.

„Sie kann ohne mich nicht schlafen. Aber bitte," sagte er hilfsbereit, „beurteilen sie selbst. Wir sehen uns dann in etwa einer halben Stunde auf der Krankenstation. Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe."

Er lächelte annehmbar, verbeugte sich und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Als er hinter sich die Tür schloss sprangen ihm gleich die rot und golden Farben ins Augen, die den gewundenen Gang zierten und er verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Bhuu, schrecklich.

Er wollte schon nach unten gehen, als ihm ein besserer Gedanke kam.

Er fing das nächste Mädchen ab, das hier herauf kam, eine aus Ginnys Klasse, er kannte ihr Gesicht.

Es war Rachel Hugblow.

„Wo ist McCarthys Zimmer?" fragte er leise und sah sie markdurchdringend an.

Sie blickte ihn einen Moment lang stumm an, deutete dann nach oben und lief ohne überhaupt ein Wort zu verlieren nach unten.

Draco, der eine solch geartete Auskunft erwartete hatte, zuckte mit den Schultern und schlenderte nach oben, den Gang entlang.

Das Zimmer zu finden war nicht schwer.

Er klopfte an und öffnete dann die Tür.

Sie saß auf ihrem Bett und nickte ihm zu.

„Ich hatte dich erwartet," beteuerte sie und deutete ihm näher zu kommen, was er tat. Sie sahen sich nicht an, doch nun erhob er fordernd seinen Blick

„Du hast dich noch immer nicht mit ihr vertragen." stellte er im Gegenzug fest.

„Und du, Malfoy?" entgegnete sie Schulterzuckend, „Hast du mir gesagt warum ihr hier seit. So war dass nicht abgemacht."

Er nickte und setzte sich.

„Das ist wahr," gab er zu und fuhr sich durch seine blonden Haare, „Das liegt wohl daran dass ich das letzte Mal als ich dich sah, keinen Wunsch verspürte mit dir zu sprechen."

Brenda grinste und setze sich auf. Es fiel ihm auf dass er ihn nicht unbedingt leicht viel.

„Und jetzt ist das anders?" fragte sie keck. Er überhörte ihre Frechheit.

„Sagen wir", erklärte er kalt, „ich bin so weit abgekühlt dich nicht mehr gleich töten zu wollen."

Sie nickte wissend. Eine solche Antwort hatte sie sich erwartet.

„Darauf habe ich gewartet Draco, das ist gut. Wie geht es ihr? Und ... warum lasst du dir die Haare wachsen?"

„Eine Wette?" Er fragte nicht, er stellte fest.

Sie nickte wieder. „Ja, mit Vick und Greg. Wir zerbrechen uns jetzt schon seit zwei Wochen den Kopf darüber, aber selbst die Beiden erwischen euch nie", ein Räuspern, „unbeschäftigt."

Draco grinste breit, bestätigt in seiner Stamina.

„Ja das kann sein." Ließ er die Anspielung links liegen, „Ahm, meine Haare... der Todesser der Ginny unter das Moor gedrückt hat, trug die Haare wie ich. Es ... erinnert sie, würde ich mal sagen. Außerdem war eine Typenveränderung schon lange fällig. Ich bin ein verheirateter Mann. "

Die braunhaarige lächelte amüsiert, wurde aber augenblicklich wieder ernst.

„Sie hat sie verwandelt oder?" fragte sie mit grünschimmernden Augen.

Draco nickte kurzangebunden, seine blonden Haare fielen in seinen Blick.

Für einen winzigen Moment war ein Anflug von Grauen in seinen Augen zu sehen, Brenda lächelte verständnisvoll. Ja- sie kannte dieses Gefühl.

„Draco," sagte sie mütterlich, „rede damit mit Tray. Er versteht was dich dabei beschäftig. Er kann dir deine Fragen beantworten."

Draco schüttelte energisch seinen hübschen Kopf.

„Ich rede mit niemanden den ich nicht mag, außer ich brauche etwas von ihm." fauchte er bissig. „Wie von dir. Dieser Tray ist ein Geck. Und seine Frau, sie ist ... ich mag sie einfach nicht."

Brenda hielt ihr Grinsen zurück.

„Du weißt schon wer sie sind?" fragte sie unschuldig.

Draco nickte.

„Ja, ich weiß wer sie sind.", erwiderte er kalt, „Ich bin ja nicht blind. Virginia und ich, aus dieser anderen Dimension." Er sah sie einen Moment lang an. „Was sollte es daran ändern, das ich sie plötzlich mögen sollte. Er ist ein Idiot und sie ist einfach nur unsymphatisch."

Für einen Moment war Brenda überrumpelt aber erholte sich schnell wieder.

„Dann weißt du eben wer sie sind obwohl du sie nicht kennst, ob du sie magst oder nicht, interessiert mich nicht. Wenn du nicht sterben willst, rate ich dir, dich bei ihm um Hilfe umzuschauen. Er könnte dir auch schneller lernen hiermit umzugehen."

Aus ihrem Nachtisch zog sie ein festverschnürtes Päckchen und warf es wütend zu ihm hinüber.

„Zauberstäbe für dich und Ginny. Ihrer Wieselbarthaar mit ein paar deiner Locken, als Katalysator, bei dir ist eine Falkenfeder eingespannt mit drei ihrer Haare. Damit kannst du wieder lernen zu zaubern. Es wird dir und ihr schwer fallen, aber es wird gehen."

Er musterte das Päckchen dann sie.

„Warum sollte es mir schwer fallen?" fragte er sie schließlich, nach angemessener Pause.

„Weil es nicht mehr deine Magie ist." Ihre Antwort kam gelassen. „Deine Magie ist frei und wild", erklärte sie dann, „nicht eingesperrt und kontrolliert. Das war ein Mal Draco. Es wird dir sehr schwer fallen."

Sie ließ so was einfach so fallen, als wäre es nichts weltbewegendes.

Draco missfiel ihre selbstverliebte, gutgelaunte Haltung. Er stand auf.

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe von diesen Zweien." War alles was er sagte, und verließ das Zimmer über einen der Geheimen Gänge, Brenda machte ihm den ganzen Weg frei.

Er verpasste dadurch Harry und Ron die mit gezückten Zauberstäben bei Brenda einfielen und diese, nachdem sie einen Gardinenpredigt gehalten hatte, wieder genickt verließen.

Draco, derweil musste nicht lange gehen und stand bald in Madame Pomfreys Vorzimmer und hörte schon von weiten Ginny schreien.

Er betrat das Zimmer ohne anzuklopfen und wurde von der Heilerin, Dumbeldore und Snape empfangen. Snapes Mine war dunkel und griesgrämig wie immer, er nickte ihm jedoch wohlwollend zu als er ihn erspähte, hielt sich selbst aber wie immer im Hintergrund, Madame Pomfrey war noch immer geladen und funkelte ihn misstrauisch an und der alte Mann, war eben der alte Mann. Wie immer glitzerten seine Augen.

„Professor, Direktor, Madame, entschuldigen sie die Verspätung.", sagte er natürlich überhaupt nicht überrascht, er hatte mit ihnen gerechnet, „Ich wurde aufgehalten."

Mrs. Weasley und Dracos Mutter störten diesen Moment empfindlich denn sie stürmten mit wallenden Umhängen in das Krankenzimmer herein.

Mollandy Weasley schien leicht besorgt, wurde aber von ihrer Freundin abgehalten, deren Sohn zu töten für was immer diese kleine Kröte, gemeint Draco, ihr, Ginny, angetan hatte.

„Mutter, Mrs. Wealsey, guten Abend." Ignorierte er die geblähten Nasenflügel seiner Schwiegermutter lächelnd und blieb immer noch stehen.

Ginny schrie weiterhin.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich denke sie schulden uns eine Erklärung." Rette Dumbeldore dann leise die Situation und blickte besorgt zu seiner jungen Schülerin.

Molly sah nun so aus als wäre sie einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe, Madame Pomfrey schien ratlos und Snape, nun, Snape war klug genug nichts zu sagen.

Seine Mutter tat das ihrem alten Schulkameraden gleich, wenn gleich ihr Blick viel gefährlicher war. Draco blieb cool.

„Ehrlich gesagt, Direktor, denke ich das nicht. Ohne hier schwarze Peter zu verteilen, wäre es nie so weit gekommen, wenn sie nicht ihr Machtwort gesprochen hätten und sie weiterhin bei mir gelassen hätten." Er schien die Ruhe pur. „Ich..."

„...Draco." Narcissa fiel ihm zischend ins Wort. „Beruhige dich."

Er sah sie trotzig an obwohl es nicht die Standpredigt war die er sich erwartet hatte. „Du hast mir nichts zu ..." „Genug!", sie unterbrach ihn mit festen Blick, „Führe. Diesen. Satz. Nicht zu Ende. Sohn."

Er sah sie böse an.

Als er nichts sagte fuhr sie weiter fort.

„Geh zu ihr, beruhige sie." Sie lächelte ihn sanft an. „Los."

Draco stampfte an ihr vorbei und setze sich zu Ginny ans Bett, sein Hand legte ihr an die Schulter, die Zuckungen hörten auf.

Wie schon zuvor, verstummte sie augenblicklich.

„Zufrieden?" baffte er sie an.

Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ehrlich gesagt, Junge," imitierte sie seinen vorherigen Tonfall perfekt. „Nein, ich bin nicht zufrieden. Ganz und gar nicht. Es ist ungeheuerlich das du ein solches Verhalten an den Tag legst. Bis jetzt habe ich darüber ja kein Wort verloren, aber wenn wir gerade dabei sind." Sie holte tief Luft. „Wie kannst du es wagen, mir gegenüber deine stimme zu erheben, erstens. Zweitens, heiratest du ohne meine Zustimmung, hast du eine Ahnung wie sehr mich das verletzt hat, drittens und wichtiges, seit wann, Jungchen, stoßen wir Todesdrohungen vor Zeugen aus. Hast du alles verlernt was wir dir in den letzten Jahren beigebracht haben." Sie schien wutentbrannt und nagelte ihn mit ihren Blicken an die Decke.

Die Anwesenden sahen sie schockiert an, vor allem Dumbeldore. Pomfrey fühlte sich bestätigt, sue hatte sich so etwas ja schon gedacht.

Erstaunlicherweise begann Draco zu lachen. Und mit ihm setzte seine Mutter ein.

„Ach, deine Witze sind immer noch die Besten, vielen Dank." Er sah sie wieder gelassener an. „Ich glaube,", sagte er dann, „in den letzten Monaten ist mir das Lachen einfach zu oft vergangen. Mein Verhalten war unangebracht. Vor allem ihnen gegenüber, Madame Pomfrey," er sah sie nun ruhiger an, „gilt meine Abbitte. Um mich zu entschuldigen, so weit das geht. Das Leben von mir und meiner Frau war in den letzten Wochen so oft in akuter Gefahr, das ich zum Einverständnis mit Virgina gekommen bin, jeder noch so kleinen Bedrohung entgegenzuwirken. Bei ihnen jedoch habe ich wohl über die Stränge geschlagen. Meine aufrichtige Entschuldigung."

Wie konnte man nach so einer eloquenten Entschuldigung böse bleiben.

Eben.

Madame Pomfrey nickte und setze sich dann hin.

Snape beobachte ihn noch immer genau, dann begann er zu lachen.

Alle sahen nun erstaunt zu ihm, doch er lachte einfach weiter.

„Du bist wie Lucius. Es ist wirklich wahr. Also, nein, euer Fluch, schlagt den der Weasley doch um Welten. Ohh..." Er begann wieder und musste sich dann sogar setzen weil er keine Luft mehr bekam.

„Unser Fluch, Mutter!" Draco sah sie erwartend an.

„Ach.. weißt du," sie blickte in die Luft.

„Mutter!"

„Soll ich, Cissa?" fragte Molly leise. Die blonde Frau nickte.

„Junge, was soll ich sagen, du weißt was unser Fluch ist, nicht?"

Draco nickte. Als könnte er dieses weißhäutige Etwas vergessen. So aufregend es auch war.

„Euer Fluch, mein Süßer, ist anders. Er zielt direkt auf, nein besser, gegen Euch. Die Männer. Sind eure Frauen in Gefahr dann fasst ihr keinen klaren Gedanken mehr. Ihr seit nur noch eurem Instinkt überlassen. Ihr denkt nur noch von einem Handgriff zum nächsten, könnt nichts mehr vorausplanen." Snape unterbrach sie mit einem weiteren herzhaften Lacher, Molly ignorierte es zu Hundehrprozent. „Und wenn sie sich schlecht fühlen, geht es auch euch schlechter. Und bei dir und Ginny ist das besonders extrem. Weil eurer Bund so perfekt ist."

Draco sah sie an und dachte einen Moment darüber nach.

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht wahr. Jedenfalls nicht ganz. Wenn sie... Anders ist, dann stimmt das bei mir nicht."

Narcissa nickte.

„Das glaub ich dir gern. Es ist unser glück. Als die Flüche ausgesprochen wurden, da hatte die Sprecherin das merlinseidank nicht bedacht. Versteh mich nicht falsch Junge, es war gedacht als ein nicht möglich sein der Beziehung zwischen Einer Weasley und einem Malfoy. Zu gefährlich und machtvoll schien eine Solche Beziehung. Es war..."

Draco unterbrach sie mit einer einfachen Handbewegung.

„Mutter das klingt interessant, aber vielleicht sollte wir Ginny besser aufwecken, sie sollte es vielleicht auch hören."

„kannst du das denn?"

„Ja," sagte er leise, „ich mach es nur nicht gern."

Mit diesen Worte beugte er sich runter zu seiner Frau und strich ihr über das Haar.

„Bei unsrem Bund," flüsterte er, und schnaufte tief durch, „erwache sofort. Das ist mein Wort."

Sie schlug augenblicklich die Augen auf.

„Was willst du, Mein Gatte? Wie kann ich dir dienstbar sein?"

„Du sollst nur wach sein." Entgegnete er lächelnd, wie jedes Mal da er hatte tun müssen, betroffen von der Unterwürfigkeit in ihrer Stimme.

„Ok." Sagte sie gähnend. Dann sah sie ihn an. „Warum lacht Snape?"

„Das ist eine sehr gute Frage, Ginny ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Aha. Und warum bin ich in der Krankenstation. Übrigens hi Mum, Guten ... Abend Mrs. Malfoy, Professor, Madame."

Sie sah erst jetzt zu den Anwesenden.

Dann lächelte sei.

„Eine Geschichtsstunde? Dann legen sie mal los, Mrs. Malfoy. Draco sagt, sie erzählen super."

Snape lachte noch immer.

Schein und Sein, Kapitel Fünf

Der alte Tag war langsam aber sicher verstrichen und die Nacht brach herein.

Dunkle Wolken zogen sich zusammen und bedeckten den Himmel, der erste Herbststurm war nicht mehr weit entfernt.

Während Brenda sich nach dem Besuch bei Draco und danach bei Ron und Harry unbemerkt durch ihre versteckten Gänge schlich und jeden anderen der es vielleicht ebenfalls vorzog hier durch zu huschen, auswich, während sie also ihre übliche Nachttour machte und die Normalsterblichen mit ihren eigenen Probleme haderten, da wurde es leise im Krankenzimmer, Snapes Lachen verging unkommentiert und Narcissa wusste sie hatte ihr Publikum wieder einmal genau da wo sie es wollte.

Unwissend, neugierig und interessiert.

Sie genoss diesen kleinen Moment ihrer Macht vielleicht sogar ein bisschen zu viel, nachdem ihr Molly aber dann einen bösen Blick zuwarf, holte sie ein wenig Luft und strich sich die goldenen Strähnen aus der Stirn.

„Ich weiß nicht in wie weit ihr mit der Geschichte Eurer Familien betraut seit, aber wir waren einst eng, viel enger ging es gar nicht. Es ist fast nicht zählbar wie viele Malfoyfrauen Wealseymänner geheiratet haben, im Laufe der Zeit, und es ist fast nicht zählbar wie viele neue Familen daraus entstanden sind."

Sie ließ diese Neuigkeit ein wenig einwirken und schaute in die ruhigen Gesichter von Dracos und Ginny.

„Die Crabbes, die Goyles, die Panswirks, sie alle waren einst Wealseys." Fuhr sie dann, etwas unwillig fort, die Neuigkeiten die sie zu verkünden hatte, hatte nicht die erwünschte Wirkung, bei den jungen Zuhörern die sie zu erreichen gehoffte hatte und sie fühlte sich gelinde gesagt etwas veralbert.

„Wie dem auch sei", etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht weigerte sie sich weiter zu ihren Zuhören zu sehen, „damals waren die Familien nicht so wie heute, die Magie nicht so wie heute, das Leben nicht so wie heute."

„Deine Familie war dein Clan, wurdest du dem Clan untreu musste man gefährliche und waghalsige Manöver starten um wieder aufgenommen zu werden oder," hier lächelte sie mit ihren blassen Lippen, „schnell rennen und hoffen das niemand dir folgen würde. Was niemals geschah. Die Inseln und ein Großteil des Festlandes von Spanien über dem heutigen Frankreich hinunter bis zu den Alpen und im Osten hin zur Moldau unterstanden einem Triumphat mehrer Familien die mit harten und nicht immer gerechter Hand regierten und dem Leben ihren Stempel aufdrückten. Die Religion dieser Zeit war der unbändige Glaube an die Natur und ihre Macht, Steinkreise dienten als Stützpunkte ganzer Zaubergesellschaften die in einer Grenzwelt nahe den Muggel lebten. Unsre Familien, die Wealsey und die Malfoys waren damals gerade dabei ihren Teil des Machtbereiches zu erobern, wir hatten uns von kleinen unbedeuteten Familien zu kleinen Clans hochgearbeitet, durch geschickte Heiraten unsre Verbündeten gefunden und durch, nicht immer saubere Morde, unsre ersten Gegner aus dem Feld geräumt."

Sie sah wieder in die Reihen und konnte sehen wie Dumbledores, sogar Snapes Augen vor Achtung leuchten und Ginny sowie Draco aufmerksam ihren Worten folgten.

„Dieses Triumphat war stark, aber es war eben doch nur ein Zusammenschluss mehrer Familien, oder eben Clans wie man sie damals nannte und hatte diesen einen großen Fehler den sich unsre Vorfahren, in dem speziellen Fall Osbert Malfoy und Douglas Wesley, zu Nutze machten."

Draco sah auf. „Zu viele Meinungen– schnelles Bündnisende.", sagte er nickend und seine Mutter erwiderte seine Geste, lächelnd.

„Richtig. Zwietracht war innerhalb weniger Jahrzehnte gesät und als Mathew, der Erstgeborene der Malfoys das Erbe übernahm stand er zusammen mit Demion Wesley dem Erstgeborenen von Douglas und Eileen dem Triumphat als Führer vor und zur Verknüpfung der Beiden Familien heiratete Dervag, der zweitgeborene Wesley die einzige Tochter von Osbert, nämlich Portia.

Demion, der Erstgeborene der Wesley verzichtete später auf sein Erbe zugunsten eines Studiums der Welt und verstarb am Rücken eines Schiffes einsam und verlassen, wie es heißt."

Narcissa grinste als sie sah wie Ginny scheinbar die ganzen Namen in ihrem Gehirn zu verpacken schien und einige Momente mit ihren Augen die Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen und Namen in Beziehung zu setzen schien.

„Die Jahre, die Jahrzehnte zogen ins Land und unsre beiden Clans gewonnen und gewonnen an Macht und Einfluss bis ihnen etwa die Hälfte des Machtbereichs zugefallen war und sie dort niemanden mehr Rechenschaft abzulegen hatten."

„In dem Jahr als Matthew und Claire, seine Angetraute, Urenkel Neelan geboren wurde ergab es sich auch das in einem der letzen Großen Clans die noch etwas Macht besaßen ein Mädchen geboren wurde und es wurde beschlossen diese Beiden, Neelan und Bedelia zu verheiraten und dadurch die Macht der Familien noch zu Vergrößern. Es war," fuhr Narcissa nach einem Einwurf Ginnys über Unfair fort, „eine gesegnete Beziehung denn Beide verliebten sich schon nach kurzer Zeit, nachdem sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, ineinander und waren Feuer und Flamme diese Verbindung auch zu legalisieren."

Hier begann Ginny wieder zu strahlen und lehnte sich an Draco, der es recht gelassen nahm.

„Es war nun so das, das wahrlich eine gesegnete Verbindung gewesen wäre, waren doch die Bedal alle mit unwahrscheinlichem Charisma und führender Kraft gesegnet, was einem Kind dieser Verbindung neben der malfoyschen Macht des Wortes noch die einer unheimlichen Anziehungskraft mitgegeben hätte, ein sicher unschlagbares Team. So war es geplant. Aber man hatte in diesem Zirkel eine wichtige Partei vergessen. Die Wesleys. Sie standen hinter den Malfoys was Macht und Prestige anging, aber jeder wusste dass es die Wesleys waren die den Malfoys ihre Macht erlaubten. Sie waren gefürchtet, weithin brachte der alleinige Gebrauch dieses Namens die Leute dazu sich ängstlich umzuschauen oder ihre Geister anzurufen und sie um Schutz anzuflehen. Die Wesleys waren wild und unbändig, sie waren gefährlich und stolz, sie waren entschlossen und vor allem fähig ihre Macht auszubauen und zu erhalten."

„Man wusste sie konnten sich verwandeln, in Tiere und man wusste nur selten hatte einer die Begegnung mit ihrer Gestalt in Pelz überlebt, doch nicht einmal die Überlebenden konnten davon berichten."

Snape nickte, er hatte die Geschichte wohl schon einmal gehört.

„Anea war die erste Wesley seit über einem Jahrhundert und auch sie führte das Erbe ihrer Vaters fort auch sie verwandelte sich. Sie war schnell, sie war gewieft, sie war schön, ihre Augen waren dunkel und ihre Haut braungefärbt und ihre Haare schwarz. Sie war das schwarze Wiesel. Bald schon sprach man nur noch von Anea, die Schwarze, ihr Name lag in jedem Mund und jeder fürchtete sie.

Es geschah was geschehen musste Anea traf eines Tages auf ihren Großcousin und er traf auf sie. Anea, die Schwarze sah ihn und ob es ihr Herz oder ihre Lenden waren, darüber streitet sich heute noch manche, es sei wie es sei, eines führte zum Anderen und schon bald, einige Wochen vor der Hochzeit Neelans mit Bedelias verkündete sie ihrem Vater sie erwarte das Kind Neelans und wünsche seine Hand."

Madame Pomfrey griff nach ein paar Bonbon und lutschte eifrig daran während Ginny nur ihren Kopf über ein solches Verhalten schüttelte und sich ihre Entrüstung vor allem gegen Neelan darin äußerte das sie zu Draco schaute und ihm, vor aller Augen ins Gesicht sagte, solle er so etwas wie sein Vorfahr irgendwann einmal mit ihr abziehen sei er ...gelinde gesagt... tot.

Narcissa lachte.

„Genau das dachte Bedelia auch. Als sie erfuhr das Neelan sie betrogen hatte, noch dazu mit diesem berüchtigten, männerverschlingenden, schwarzen Wiesel, wurde sie fuchsteufelswild. Sie trommelte ihre ganzen Verwandten zusammen, die alle ihre Verbündeten riefen und zusammen zogen sie gegen Triumphatführer Dunstun Malfoy und Deoin Wesley, die inzwischen das Triumphat von Dervay und Matthew übernommen hatten."

Ginny nickte bedächtig und schien auch diese Information gut zu verarbeiten.

Schließlich sah sie auf und blickte Narcissa tief in die Augen.

„Sie hatten keine Chance, nicht?"

„Nicht die geringste. Deoin und Dunstun hatten ihre Kinder beschützend zu sich genommen und verteidigten sie mit allen Mitteln, was unter Anderem auch hieß die Bedal niederzumetzeln bis am Ende nur noch Bedelia und ihre kleine Schwester standen und keinen Schritt zurückwichen."

Narcissa hielt inne und sah genauer zu ihren älteren Zuhörern. Diese Geschichte hatte noch immer den gleichen Effekt auf die inzwischen längst Erwachsenen Zauberer, wie sie, sie schon hatte als sie alle noch Kinder waren.

Keiner rührte sich und alle warteten nur darauf das sie endlich fortfuhr.

„So standen sie sich gegenüber. Die drei mächtigsten Clans, durchaus reduziert auf einige Wenige, auch auf der Seite der Malfoy und Wesley, sie standen dort und keiner sagte ein Wort."

„Das Blut sickerte in die Erde, die Geräusche erstarben und es erhob sich ein unheilvoller Wind, tief brummend zuerst schraubte er sich hinauf zu einem schrillen Ton, so schrecklich dass alle bis auf die zwei lebenden Bedal ihre Ohren zuhielten und vor Schmerzen schrieen."

„ Ihr sollt verflucht sein. Ihr alle sollt verflucht sein. " Wiederholte Narcissa die Worte die an jenem Tag gesprochen wurden mit geschlossenen Augen und ihr taten es Dumbeldore, Snape, Molly, ja sogar Madame Pomfrey gleich, auch sie sprachen die Worte unhörbar mit, „ Mein Fluch soll euch alle treffen. Du Neelan hast über deinen Clan das Verderben geworfen, denn nun soll es euch allen so ergehen wie dir. Ihr sollt sehen wie eure Liebsten in Gefahr schweben und ihr sollt sehen wie sie sterben unfähig einen Schritt zu tun. Ich verurteile euch zur Untätigkeit, das sei mein Wort. "

Donnerknallen unterstrich diese Worte und nicht nur Ginny zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„ Und du, Anea," Narcissa zischte unbeeindruckt fort, „schwarzes Wiesel schimpft man dich du sollst auch verflucht sein und mit dir deine ganze Sippe. Mein Fluch soll euch alle treffen. Ich verurteile euch zu lieben und ich verurteile euch euren Liebesten Schaden zuzufügen. Ihr wollt wie Tiere sein, dann soll euch genau das treffen. Ich verurteile euch dazu wie Tiere zu werden wenn euch die Wut übermannt, so wie mich jetzt die Wut übermannt. Und ich verurteile euch zu sein wie Tiere die nicht mehr zu unterscheiden wissen zwischen dem was ihnen das Liebste ist und dem was sie hassen. "

„Bedelia und ihre Schwester gingen in die Knie und fielen zu Boden. Der Wind der so gewütet hatte erstarb langsam, wurde immer leiser und war am Ende nichts weiter als ein weit entferntes Heulen. Anea war die erste die sich langsam wieder aufrappelte und nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte das Neelan nichts passiert war, ging sie mit schweren Schritt auf Bedelia zu die neben dem inzwischen leblosen Körper ihrer Schwester lag. Mit einem Fußtritt drehte sie Bedelia auf den Rücken und ging zu ihr hinunter in die Hocke. Bedelia lag dort, schwach, verletzt und in Agonie."

„ Leere Worte, nichts weiter, nur leere Worte. " hauchte Molly aus dem Nichts heraus Narcissa lächelte erfreut. Ja, genau so gehörte diese Geschichte erzählt.

„Damit stand Anea auf", erklärte sie dann, „und ging zurück zu Neelan. Der stand dort und Bedelia traurig anblickte."

„ Das verstehst du nicht Bedelia. " Es war Snape der das Wort mit erschöpfter Stimme aufnahm. „ Ich habe dich geliebt. Schon immer. Aber das zwischen mir und Anea das ist größer als wir es jemals sein konnten nicht nur liebe verbindet uns auch unser Blut. " Snape sah hin und her gerissen auf, an ihm war anscheinend ein Schauspieler verloren gegangen. „ Ich wünschte du würdest verstehen was Wir zu bedeuten haben...welche Macht unsere Verbindung mit sich bringt. "

„ Ihr werdet sterben. zischte Bedelia. Und ich werde es noch erleben. "

„ Du bist doch schon tot. " zischte Molly hart und blickte kalte zu Narcissa, die nickte kaum merkbar.

„Bedelia hörte das und begann zulachen. Ich, du, wir ... wieder lachte sie, wir alle sind tot. Und du, du stirbst als erste. "

„Nun war es Anea die zu lachen Begann. In dem Moment in dem sie Neelans Hand los lies um ihrer Feindin entgültig Leb Wohl zu sagen, brach sie zusammen und begann wie wild zu zucken, Neelan beugte sich über sie, erstarrte dann aber in seiner Bewegung."

„ WELCHE MAGIE IST DAS? "

„donnerte nun Deoin, Aneas Vater und sprang auf das halbtote Mädchen zu, doch die grinste ihn nur mit ihren blutroten Zähnen und zischte Die meine ."

„Deoin wandte sich von der Bedal ab und riss Anea zu sich, doch ihre Zuckungen, die wohl auch sehr schmerzhaft waren, wurden nicht besser sondern immer schlimmer."

„Mein Mädchen, mein kleines Mädchen," sprach Dumbeldore erneut fast weinend den Part des Deoin, „ was soll ich bloß ohne mein kleines Mädchen machen. DICH WERDE ICH TÖTEN, BEDAL. DU SOLLST DURCH MEINE HAND STERBEN! "

Der Umbruch von schwachen Beten hinüber zu wutentbrannten Schreien kam so überraschend für Ginny und Draco dass sie sich an ihn klammerte und er selbst sich überlegte das es wohl gut war Dumbeldore nie aufs Blut gereizt zu haben. Und ja, auch er griff etwas fester als normal um die Hüften seiner Frau.

„Deoin war wutentbrannt und sprang auf die Bedal zu als er mitten in der Bewegung begann Anders zu werden. Zuerst wurde seine Haut fahl wie die eines Toten, sein an sich schon weißes Haar schien sich wie seine Augen mit Blut zu füllen und seine Finger fingen sich an zu verändern wie normalerweise bei einer

Transformation, es hörte auf als seine Finger zu langen Krallen geworden waren.

Er starrte auf die Bedal. Noch bevor er sie töten konnte riss ihn ein kleines Wort herum."

„ Vater, ich bin nicht... " Molly holte tief Luft und riss gespielt ihre Augen auf und schrie leise auf.

„ Großonkel, was... was hast du getan, nein, nein ni... Snape hielt inne und sah zu Narcissa.

„Als Bedelia sah wie Deoin seine Tochter und seinen Schwiegersohn in Spe gerichtet hatte begann sie zu lachen und das war das Letzte das sie tat bevor Deoin sein Wort ihr gegenüber hielt und sie tötete. Für einen langen Moment lang herrschte Stille dann trat Deoins Frau aus dem Schatten heraus, in dem sie sich verborgen hatte. Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Wut flackerte auf ihren ansonsten steinernen Gesicht, ihr sonst immer ruhiges Wesen war von Trauer vollkommen aufgelöst."

„ Ich kann dich sehen Bedelia, sehen wie du noch hier weilst um von unsrem Untergang zu haschen. " Madame Pomfrey hatte diese Rolle übernommen und sprach sie mehr als nur beherrscht.

„Der entgleiste Deoin sprang auf sie zu und setzte sich zu ihren Füssen hin. Er war ganz ruhig und leise und als sie ihm den Kopf kraulte räkelte er sich genüsslich."

„ Es tut mir nicht leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, wenn ich es früher verstanden hätte, läge mein Kind jetzt nicht tot, doch geschehen ist geschehen. Deine Flüche sind unsauber gesprochen, in Hast und Gram erdacht und ohne Ziel und Verstand. " Hier hielt Madame Pomfrey inne und sah fragend zu Narcissa, die nickte kaum merkbar. „ Wir werden sie überleben, wir werden uns arrangieren und der Tag mag kommen das es wieder eine Wesley und einen Malfoy gibt und dieses Mal wirst du sie nicht von ihrem Weg abhalten. Und dann werden wir uns wiederholen was du uns heute gestohlen hast und wir werden endlich herrschen. Deine Leute hast du umsonst in den Tod geschickt und meinen Großneffen umsonst mit einem Liebeszauber belegt, du Bedelia wirst leiden. "

„Damit schloss Deoins Frau ihre Rede und ging langsam mit ihrem Gatten hinfort und sie waren nie wieder lebend gesehen. Das Triumphat war zerschlagen und zerfiel, es folgten viele Kriege und Schlachten bis die Zauberwelt aufgeteilt war wie sie es heute ist."

„Die wenigen die diesen Tag überlebt hatten beschlossen die Wahrheit zu vergessen und ihren Triumph niemals auszusprechen, noch nicht einmal wenn sie ihren Kindern alte Märchen erzählten. So verging die Zeit und die Wesleys nahmen ihr Schicksal an und nannten sich, als Erinnerung an Anea Weasley. Ihre Stärke liegt ungebrochen verborgen unter der Erde und wartet darauf das sich Altes wiederholt um stärker wiederzukehren als es je wahr oder hätte sein können. Sie wendeten sich ab von ihrem Alten Weg, in der Hoffnung so ihrer Wut Einhalt zu gebieten und ihre Liebsten zu schützten. Was die Malfoys angeht", hier grinste Narcissa Ginny überlegen an, „versuchten diese ihrer Angst durch Strenge und Disziplin und dem Wissen was sie einst waren, und irgendwann wieder sein könnten, Einhalt zu gebieten. Bei manchen funktionierte es besser als bei anderen."

Und das war der Moment der die ganze Spannung zerstörte, denn Snape sah zu Narcissa und begann wieder haltlos zu lachen.

„ES WAR NICHT LUSTIG SEVERUS. Ich bin verflucht noch mal drei verdammte Stunden an dem verfluchten Ast gehangen, weil Lucius nicht wusste was er tun sollte und mit Sabber am Mund da stand."

Snape sah sie nur an und lachte weiter. Auch Dumbeldore begann zu grinsen und Molly sah überall hin nur nicht zu Narcissa.

„Ach ich bitte dich, Goldlöckchen," erklärte Snape und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl ein bisschen nach vorne, „wenn das nicht lustig war, habe ich keinen Humor." Er sah zu Draco und schien abzuwägen ob er seinem Schüler die Geschichte erzählen sollte oder nicht.

„Ich und Mollandy waren gerade unterwegs als wir plötzlich deine Mutter schreien hörten, Hilfe, verflucht noch mal, Lucius beweg deinen goldenen Hintern und so weiter, wir liefen natürlich sofort hin.

Deine Mutter hing über einem tiefen Abgrund an einem alten und unansehnlichen Ast, der ihr Gewicht gerade so mal trug und dein Vater, stand einfach nur da, erstarrt in einer Bewegung und sabberte. Mollandy reagierte wie üblich schnell und sprach eine Levi-zauber über deine Mutter und ich schwöre, in dem Moment als sie den festen Boden berührte erwachte dein Vater aus seiner Starre und sagte:

...Angst. Ich bin gleich... WHOHA! Er sagte" Er und Molly sahen sich an und beide schienen kurz vor einer Explosion zu stehen. „WHOHA. Whoha, verstehst du. Hahahaha.whoha. Das war so lustig."

Narcissa blinzelte die Zwei dauergrinser nur an.

„Es war nicht lustig. Es war nicht lustig."

Ginny sah zu Draco, der nickte leise.  
Während sich Molly und Narcissa weiterhin mit Snape stritten und dabei alles vergessen zu schienen, standen Ginny und Draco auf und verabschiedeten sich von Dumbeldore und Madame Pomfrey die sie nun schon etwas netter ansah.

„Das war wieder mal irre, oder?"

„Ja", antworte Draco etwas später als sie durch die Gänge gingen Richtung Dracos Zimmer, denn mal ehrlich, er würde sicher nicht noch einmal zu den Gänsen rauf gehen, „ich glaube als die jung waren, waren sie ganz anders. Alle miteinander. Schau dir Snape an, er wirkte richtig nett."

„So als wäre er nicht er Selbst?"

„Nein," entgegnete Draco nachdenklich und zog seine Frau näher an sich ran als sie gingen, sie hatte schließlich nur ein Nachthemd und warme Patschen an, „so als wäre er nur er selbst wenn er sich an früher erinnern kann. Ich frage mich wie viele der Geschichten über ihn wahr sind, denn wenn sie gleich wahr sind wie die Sachen die jetzt schon über uns erzählt werden, dann müsste er eigentlich richtig lässig gewesen sein."

Ginny zog seinen Umhang näher um sich und sah dann überrascht zu ihrem aschblonden Begleiter.

„Wer bist du nur?" fragte sie schließlich und sah sich ihn genau an. Er stand da, groß wie er war, mit seinen grauen Augen sah er auf sie hinab, er war hübsch und doch männlich, wenn er ausgewachsen war, wäre er sicher ein richtig heißer Kerl, aber er war anders. „Du hast dich verändert."

Draco sah sie nun überrascht an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich bin immer noch derselbe."

„du, der selbe. Nein, das bist du nicht. Du hast dich verändert. Hör dir zu. Du klingst richtig normal. Du denkst laut. Was ist nur los mit dir. Seit wir verheiratet sind, veränderst du dich. Jeden Tag ein bisschen."

Er sah sie lange an. Im düstern Licht des Ganges sah sie hinauf zu ihM und er fühlte sich einem Moment lang richtig alt.

„Ich habe begonnen mir Sorgen um die Zukunft machen, Virgina. Als ich dich geheiratet habe, hab ich damit begonnen. Glaubst du das wird ein Honigschlecken. Glaubst du das wird alles einfach so von einem Tag auf den Andern beendet sein. Allein drei Killerkommandos haben uns in der letzen Woche versucht zu töten, und es geht an dieser Schule so viel Scheiße ab das ich es nicht zählen kann. Irgendetwas ist hier geschehen, aber ich komme nicht drauf.

Es macht mich noch ganz Rasend, nicht zu wissen, was zum Slytherin hier abgeht. Vier Monate, und mein ganzes Netzwerk ist zusammengefallen. Ich weiß nichts mehr."

Draco zog sie fester zu sich und starrte dann hinunter zu ihr. Ihr war anzusehen das, dass nicht die Antwort gewesen war welche sie sich erwartet hatte.

„Als du großes Wiedersehen mit deinen Eltern gefeiert hast, da habe ich mit meinen Eltern gesprochen und egal wie sie es nach außen präsentieren wollen, es geht ihnen nicht gut." Fuhr er fort, „Sie schlafen abwechselnd, damit sie nicht ungeschützt sind falls wieder jemand angreift. Ich hab kein Interesse das gleiche durchzumachen."

Ginny sah ihn an als käme er von einem anderen Stern.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest!" sagte sie leise, „Was ist nur los mit dir? Es wird alles gut werden. Ganz sicher. Ich weiß nicht was dich bedrückt, aber es kann uns doch nichts passieren." Versuchte sie ihn zu beschwichtigen.

Draco verzog seinen Mund.

„Ich bin ungern der Realist in unserer Beziehung, Ginny, aber uns nichts passieren? Wie kommst du auf diese lächerliche Idee? Du. Bist. Gestorben. Du warst tot. Und das nennst du nichts passieren. Für dich ist das vielleicht nur ein Spiel, aber ich spiele nicht mehr, Ginny, ich versuche nur noch uns zwei hier durch zu bekommen. Lebend."

Er holte laut Luft.

„Wir sind hier weil du es wolltest, Virgina, und jetzt müssen wir uns arrangieren."

„Arrangieren! Arrangier dich doch selbst. Du redest wie ein..."

„Sei vorsichtig was du sagst!" „Gryffindor."

Noch im selben Moment als sie das sagte schlug sie sich mit beiden Händen über den Mund. Erschrocken über ihre eigenen Worte starrte sie ihn einige Moment nur an.

„Und du klingst wie eine Slytherin." Entschärfte er die Situation, „ Ich weiß ehrlich nicht ob ich stolz auf mich sein soll oder eher erschreckt weil ich so ein guter Lehrer bin."

Sie lächelte bitter.

„Erschreckt und stolz, würde ich mal sagen. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte.."

„Du hattest doch recht. Aber ich habe beschlossen dir gegenüber meine Fassade nicht noch länger zu halten. Ich habe einfach zuviel anderes im Kopf als die Wahrheit zu umschiffen oder stillzuschweigen. Ich kann dich schließlich nicht anlügen. Also versuche ich es gar nicht erst."

Sie nickte.

„Steht es denn wirklich so schlimm?"

Draco nickte stumm.

„Warum hast du mir das nicht vorher gesagt?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es hat sich nicht ergeben."

„Und warum sagst du es mir jetzt?"

Draco sah an ihr vorbei und es fiel ihr auf das er sehr wohl schon ein Mann geworden war, sie hatte es nur nicht bemerkt.

„Ich denke..." sagte er schließlich, „Es wurde mir erst heute bewusst wie wenig ich eigentlich weiß. Ich habe ohne Hinterfragen unserer beider Erbe mit dir angetreten, ohne zu wissen um was es eigentlich wirklich geht. Ich habe mich von einer Hohepriesterin trauen lassen, die uns irgendwas verheimlicht und ... es gibt einfach zu wenig was ich weiß und zuviel das ich wissen müsste aber nicht weis. Ich kann dir nicht helfen wenn du träumst und überhaupt" er sah böse an die Wand, „Morgen werde ich wohl jemanden um Hilfe bitten."

„Hilfe. Du?"

Er grinste sie miesgelaunt an.

„Ja ich. Um sicherzustellen das dir nichts passiert würde ich sogar Dumbeldore fragen."

„Draco?"

„Ja?"

„Ich liebe dich."

Eines seiner gar nicht mehr so seltenen Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht und er nahm sie wieder enger zu sich.

„Ja.", sagte er, „Ich liebe dich auch."

„Ob sie wirklich so anders waren als heute," sie kuschelte sich an ihn und seine Arme umschlungen sie fest, „als sie jung waren, meine ich. Ich weiß nichts darüber. Ich hab bis jetzt nie danach gefragt."

Draco lies, ohne ihr Wissen, Ginny etwas leichter werden und hob sie auf.

„Ich auch nicht. Aber, ehrlich, ich bin müde. Lass uns morgen darüber reden."

Er sah zu ihr hinab, sie hatte ihren Kopf an seine Brust gelegt und war von einer Sekunde auf die andere eingeschlafen.

Passierte auch öfter.

Er drapierte seinen Mantel noch ein bisschen besser über sie und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Hoffentlich sieht mich so keiner." Keiferte er leise und ging schnellen Schrittes zu seinem Haus, schwer darauf bedacht seine wertvolle Fracht nicht zu wecken.

Tray wandte sich von diesem lieben und netten kleine Anblick ab und fuhr sich durch seine, inzwischen schon längeren grünen Haare.

„Mein Merlin, er ist ja die gleiche Lusche wie ich und Vater. Es liegt uns wo wirklich im verfickten Blut."

Langsam schlendernd ging er durch die Gänge hin zu dem Zimmer das ihm als Lehrkörper zugeteilt worden ist.

Drinnen, wie erwartet, stand China am großen Fenster ihres gemeinsamen Wohnzimmers und blickte schlecht gelaunt, so wie er sie verlassen hatte, hinaus in die Dunkelheit und beobachtete das Wüten des Sturms.

Bäume verbogen, Blätter flogen, alles dreht sich im Wilden Sein.

Sie sah nicht auf als er das Zimmer betrat.

Also setze er sich etwas abseits von ihr an den Kamin und las in einem guten Buch, das seine Schwester geschrieben hatte. Mal ehrlich das Meiste das sie geschrieben hatte war großangesetzter Schrott, aber das hier, eine Abhandlung über die Anfänge Hogwarts, von der letzten Hohepriesterin und den vier Zauberern, es fasste ihn immer wieder fest in seinen Bann.

Es ärgerte ihn fast das auch diese Geschichte wie viele andere in dieser dummen kleinen Welt vergessen worden war, oder eben vertuscht.

Nicht das er nicht vorhatte das zu ändern.

Man sollte nicht eine Lüge leben müssen.

„ich hasse es hier!"

Und da ging es schon wieder los.

„Ich hasse, hasse, hasse es hier." China stürmte auf ihn zu und stand mit eiskaltem Gesicht vor ihm, nur in ihren dunklen Augen brannte das Feuer.

An das Krächzen in ihrer Stimme hatte er sich schon seit langem gewöhnt nur wenn sie ihre Stimme so wie jetzt erhob, tief erfüllt mit Hass, dann schauderte ihn dieses Geräusch, dieser Nachhall der auch dann noch blieb wenn sie schon längst nicht mehr sprach.

„Alles riecht falsch, alles schaut nicht richtig aus, die Menschen leben eine Riesen große Lüge. Was soll ich hieran gut finden. Schau sie dir doch an. Meine Familie ist ein Witz. Ein verfluchter Witz. Die Männer die ich Brüder nennen könnte sind Abziehbilder einer heilen Welt ohne Charisma, ohne Ecken oder Kanten und die einzigen die Halbweg normal sind, die einzigen die halbwegs dem Bild eines Weasleys entsprechen sind Pervcival und Ronald. Oder Percy und Ron. Allein schon diese Niedlichkeitsnummer mit ihren Namen, macht sie schwach. Macht diese Familie schwach. Wo ist der Tempel, wo ist unser Haus, unser Vermögen."

Sie hielt inne und stampfte wütend auf.

„Schau sie dir doch an, es fehlt ihnen an allem. Vielleicht sind sie nett, vielleicht sind sie tapfer, ich hab mich umgehört, aber was ihnen fehlt ist die Durchsetzungskraft und das Wissen um die Notwendigkeit etwas durchzuziehen. Eine Schande. Diese ganze Welt ist eine Schande."

Tray hörte ihr zu, nickte und lies sie die nächste halbe Stunde weiterfluchen und kritisieren und als sie langsam müde wurde und gefügiger für seine Zwecke zog er sie schwungvoll zu sich hinunter und lächelte sie böse an.

„Sei mal so lieb und kritisiere meine Kussfertigkeiten." Er lies gar kein Gegenwort aufkommen sonder hatte schon seine Lippen auf die Ihren gepresst.

„ich bin nicht lieb." Sagte sie gekränkt nach einigem Intermezzo, doch das leichte Heben ihrer Mundwinkel konnte sie nicht vermeiden.

„Ich weiß, mein roter Dämon, du bist das schrecklichste auf der ganzen Welt."

Und der Rest ist Schweigen.

Der nächste Morgen war dadurch geprägt das sich eine unheimliche Stille über die Schule gelegt hatte, oder vielleicht war es auch so, das Ginny diese Stille endlich wahrnahm die sich schon seit Wochen über die Schule gelegt hatte.

Es begann damit als sie zum Essen ging das sie bemerkte wie anders ihre Mitschüler beieinander saßen, sie bemerkte wie Leute plötzlich kalt und hart miteinander umgingen, wo vorher gediegenes Schweigen geherrst hatte und stilles Einvernehmen.

Es war schon zu sehen an den jüngsten, Aden und Lionell würdigten sich nicht einmal eines Blickes, und Erika und Benedict schienen sich getrennt zu haben.

Sie wollte Hallo zu dem an sich lebenslustigen Mädchen sagen, doch sie sah sie nur traurig an und drehte sich von ihr weg.

Überhaupt, Draco schien recht zu behalten etwas schien nicht zu stimmen.

Sie wandte sich von Hermine und Harry ab, die scheinbar nur von Luft und Liebe lebten und das ganz öffentlich, stand auf, legte im Vorbeigehen ihrem Bruder die Hand auf die Schulter und ging Richtung Slytherintisch.

Es war Brenda die sie aufhielt.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht gedacht das es so enden könnte. Bitte sei so nett und schließ mich nicht weiter aus."

Ginny drehte sie langsam um, hin zu dem Mädchen dem sie ihren Tod zu verdanken hatte, und blickte ihr lange in die Augen, musterte sie von oben bis unten, nahm das wahr das sie in ihrer Rosaroten Welt der letzten Monate nicht wahrnehmen konnte und erschrak über sich selbst und den Anblick den die Hohepriesterin, ihre beste Freundin, ihr bot.

Sie stand vor ihr, geknickt, fertig und scheinbar vollkommen überfordert, und sehr krank.

Das rothaarige Mädchen riss sich zusammen, nahm die Wut die sie hatte beiseite, und lächelte Brenda zu.

„Auf wie viele Phiolen bist du runter?"

„Drei. Meistens."

„Das ist mehr als du trinken wolltest."

„Ich weiß"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und nahm dann Brenda fest in den Arm.

„Du brauchst nicht alles allein zu machen, weißt du. Ich bin auch noch da."

Brenda schien den Tränen nahe.

„Ich weiß." Sie schniefte.

„Ginny?"

„Ja?"

„Komm nach dem Unterricht zu mir. Nimm Draco mit. Ich habe ein paar Geschenke für Euch."

„Ok. Werden wir machen. Ich seh dich doch bei den Lyfomas, heute beginnen sie mit dem Unterricht."

„Ja, Quiddicht. Ihr werdet solche Augen machen. Draco wird sich krank und dämlich ärgern."

„Dann muss ich unbedingt dabei sein."

„Bis später."

„tschüss."

Es war in der Mittagspause zur zweitet Stunde schon bald würden die Lyfomas mit ihrem langerwarteten Unterricht beginnen.

Draco hatte sich schon früher aufgemacht um noch ein bisschen zu trainieren, doch wie es schien war er nicht der einzige mit der Selben Idee.

„Geh mir aus den Augen Potter, ich habe heute für mich das Feld zum Üben reserviert."

Draco sah Harry vernichtend an, doch der zuckte noch nicht ein Mal mit der Wimper.

Er hatte eines diesen Sommer gelernt, niemand machte ihm mehr Angst oder verkaufte ihn für dumm.

„Ach, leck mich doch Malfoy," bläffte Harry bösartig zurück und funkelte seinen Gegner lange an, „Tray hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben."

„Und ich, Brillenschlange", Draco hielt ein Stück Pergament in die Höhe und fuchtelte damit vor Harrys Nase herum, „bekam meine Erlaubnis von Prof. Lyfoma. Sein Wort hat also kein Gewicht." Er lachte dem in die Höhe geschossenen Gryfindor dreckig ins Gesicht.

„In der Gegenwart seiner Frau verkommt er zu einem Idioten." Sagte er noch höhnisch und sah seinen zweitliebsten Feind herablassend an.

Für einen Moment sah Harry den aschblonden Kerl vor sich an und begann haltlos zu lachen.

„Du..", er bekam kaum noch Luft, „du bist kein Stück besser."

Es war wahr, sobald Ginny den Raum betrat erhellten sich die Züge des Slytherinsprechers ohne dass er es noch merkte und wenn sie ihm eines ihrer berühmt berüchtigten, vollkommen grundlosen Küsschen auf die Wange drückte wurden seine Wangen immer leicht rosa.

Und dann und wann, wenn sie ihm wieder mal etwas in das Ohr flüsterte, dann wurde er sogar rot.

Draco wollte wohl gerade etwas spitzes erwidern, am besten ein Wort dass sich in eine gemeingefährliche Waffe verwandelte und diesen Idioten vor ihm erstach, da ertönte das glockenhelle, bis jetzt schon weitgefürchtete Lachen von Professor Lyfoma. Und dazu mischte sich auch gleich das vollkommen haltlose Kichern von Tray das wie üblich in ein Grunzen ausartete.

„Nanana, Jungs, ihr werdet euch doch nicht etwa um ein Stück Papier streiten?"

Tray lachte seine beiden Schüler spöttisch an und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nein lasst mich raten, ihr streitet darum wer der bessere Seeker ist?" er sah Draco und Harry an und klopfte ihnen beiden freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, Draco wicht bei dieser Geste mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck von seinem Lehrer weg.

Dieser ignorierte dieses Verhalten und lies nicht davon ab, wie es seine unsägliche Art war, eines der Wenigen dinge in denen Ron, Harry und Malfoy übereinstimmte, weiter zu reden, und wandte sich dann seinen „Freunden" wieder zu.

„Die Wahrheit, Drachenjungchen und du," er tippte Harry auf die Nase, der im diesem Moment so aussah als wollte er dem Lehrer eine gewaltige scheuern, „seit beide gleich schlecht. Das ist eine Schande. Eine Schande für Hogwarts."

Er schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf und sah dann zu seiner Frau, die heute in ein Enges Beinkleid und ein noch engeres langärmliges schwarzes Outfit gezwängt war, darüber trug sie aus feinster Spinnwolle, ein reichverzierte Tuch das ihr als Umhang diente.

Entgegen ihrer Art trug sie ihr schwarzes Haar zurückgegeelt und ihre Augen waren nur mit halb soviel Kajal umrandet wie sonst.

Tray auf der andern Seite sah aus wie der nächste Surfboy aus Kalifornien, denn er trug nur kurze, bunte Kakihosen und ein blaues Hawaiihemd auf dem sich Bikinischönheiten räkelten. Man kann sich vorstellen dass dieses Hemd nur Kendrick gefiel, den der hatte das gleiche nur in türkis.

Wie dem auch sei, beide standen nun hier, am Rand des Quidditchfeldes und sahen Draco und Harry zu wie sie kurz davor waren sich zu zerfetzten.

Was sich nun aber änderte denn beide starrten ihren Professor vernichtend an.

„Sie wagen es mich am Quidditchfeld zu beleidigen?" fragte Draco leise ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung. Auch Harry schien die gleiche Frage zu beschäftigen.

Tray, noch immer lächelnd, nickte.

Er sah sich um, etwas weiter stand Ron der sich gerade mit Ginny unterhielt, sie hatte ihren neuen Highwind zur Hand, den Draco ihr geschenkt hatte und er seinen dunkelschwarzen Ragnarok.

Beide hatte die Streiterein zwischen Draco und Harry ignoriert, Ginny weil es sie langweilte und Ron, nun er dachte eher an so etwas wie die zwei sollten sich zerfleischen, es konnte ihm nichts schlechtes tun.

Es wurde zwar nicht offendarüber gesprochen aber es herrschte kalter Krieg zwischen Harry und Ron, seitdem Harry ihm die Braut, kurzgesagt Hermime, ausgespannt hatte.

Sie hatten aufgehört miteinander auszugehen, sie sprachen nur noch selten miteinander und wenn dann nur kurz und bündig. Hermine ignorierte Ron.

Wie dem auch sei, hier standen also die zwei Streithähne und waren nur kurz davor eine Streitfront gegen ihren Lehrer zu bilden, da machte dieser etwas außergewöhnliches.

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und ging kurz rüber zu Ron und Ginny, kam mit deren Besen wieder, gab den Ragnarok China, die nickte und dann hielten sie beide die Besen in den Händen.

„Meiner zieht ein bisschen nach links, der Zerrzauber ist nicht sauberausgesprochen worden, und hinten ist einer der Beschleunigungszauber defekt."

China nickte.

„Bei mir in etwa das selbe. Muss ein Prototyp sein oder ein eigens besprochener, jedenfalls stammt er nicht aus einer Serie, wenn gleich er mit einem Serienzauber besprochen wurde."

Sie lies den Besen durch die Luft wirbeln und fing ihn ohne auch nur darauf zu achten wieder auf.

„Wenn man ihn nur ein bisschen aufbessern würde, wäre er fast so gut wie mein eigener. Irgendwas stimmt noch nicht, aber ich komm nicht drauf was?"

Tray sah sie an und begann zu kichern.

„Es steht nicht dein Name drauf sondern Rons, Schätzchen."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an, dann zogen auch ihre Mundwinkel nach oben.

„Oh." War alles was sie dann sagte.

Tray fuhr sich durch die grünen Haare.

„Erste Lektion: Eure Besen sind euer Halt. Ihr müsst sie besser kennen als euch selbst. Ihr müsst fühlen welche Eigenheiten sie haben, wie sie fliegen, warum sie so fliegen wie sie es tun."

Er sah die beiden Seeker lange an.

„Ihr tut das nicht, Fehler."

„Zweitens: Man braucht jemanden mit dem man Trainieren kann, jemand der besser oder mindestens gleich gut wie einer selbst ist, jemand der dich fordert."

Wieder sah er die Beiden an.

„Scheinbar habt ihr das nicht überrissen. Ihr habt euch bekriegt anstatt an euch zu lernen, übrigens sehr dumm."

„und drittens: Cool fliegen ist alles. China, ohne 7, 19, 6 und 4."

Die sah ihn an.

„Aber ich flieg sie sicher nicht so eng mit dir wie Bestefreundinnenficker."

Tray sah schockiert auf.

„China, Aussprache! Und auf 30 cm, Ok?"

Sie nickte.

Wieder sah er zu den beiden Streithähnen, die ihnen interessiert zu sahen.

„Wir zeigen euch jetzt wie fliegen wirklich aussehen sollte. Mir scheint, ihr habt hier einiges verlernt, ihr verlasst euch zu sehr auf gute Besennamen als auf euer Können. Ihr fliegt mit beiden Händen auf dem Stiel."

Er lächelte,

„Lektion Vier; Fliegen ist, wenn der Besen macht was du willst, selbst wenn du ihn nicht berührst, wenn du weißt wie du fallen wirst, wenn du weißt wie du ihn steuern musst damit er wieder so zugegen ist das du ihn auch fangen kannst während du der Erde entgegenfällst. Fliegen ist Kontrolle und Freiheit zugleich, fliegen ist Kampf. Das habt ihr wohl schon längst vergessen."

Und damit zählte er bis drei und ehe es überhaupt jemand gesehen hatte waren die beiden schon auf offizieller Flughöhe.

Tray sprach einen sonoruszauber auf sich und sah auf seine Schüler, sein Abbild hinab und lächelte.

Harry und Draco taten ihm leid. Er konnte es sich gar nicht vorstellen wie es sein konnte nicht mir Harry bestfreund zu sein.

Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern wie oft sie sich mitten in der Nacht von ihren Freundinnen weggeschlichen hatten und trainierten wie die letzten Idioten bis in die frühen Morgenstunden.

Er hatte die beiden beobachtet. Wie verbissen sie jeder für sich trainierte, jeder alleine ohne den eigentlichen Grund dieses Spiels zu überreisen.

Es war das Besser werden, nicht das Gewinnen. Er hatte sich umgehört, sich eingelesen, die Ursprünge dieses Spiels waren vergessen worden, was einst eine Königsdisziplin war verkommen zu dem hier.

Keine Taktik, angriffe die er und Harry schon mit jungen Jahren fliegen konnten waren Augenöffner bei den Weltmeisterschaften!

Die Spielregeln waren eingerostet, es gab nur einen einzigen Weg, wo war die Kreativität, wo war der Ahh und Ohh effekt.

Wenn er sich vorstellte dass sogar er als Gryffindor in seiner Welt von den Slytherins für eine Coole Aktion angefeuert worden war, wohl verlorene Liebesmüh in dieser Welt.

Dieses verloren sein in Konventionen.

Verflucht hier könnte es niemals zwei Seeker in einer Mannschaft geben oder eine Mannschaft die nur aus Treibern bestanden, die den Quaffel so fest zuschlugen dass wenn er dich traf dein Brustkorb zerquetscht war, oder deine Schädeldecke fast zerplatze.

Das waren Spiele. Das war Kampf. Das war Herausforderung.

Es war ein guter Grund warum er nie wie Harry in die Profiliga gegangen war, obwohl sie es ihm sicher angeboten hatten. Er hing an seinen Knochen, und er hatte anders zu tun.

Hier gab es nur Kindergartenniveau.

Lächerlich. Aber er würde es ihnen schon austreiben.

Das war sein Spiel. Sein Krieg. Sein Kampf.

Tray flog drei kurze Runden, so langsam wie man nur fliegen konnte, bis er sich sicher war diesen Besen zu kennen.

China brauchte etwas länger, sie war nie eine schnelle am Besen gewesen, dafür schlug sie so hart zu, die ideale Treiberin. Und dieses Ziel. Weiß Merlin selbst als sie schon zusammen war hatte sie ihn nie verschont.

Am Morgen die Knochenbrechen, am Abend am Krankenbett sitzen und einem bei den Hausaufgaben helfen.

So war sie.

Wie konnte er sie nicht lieben?

Liebevoll sah er zu ihr. Sie nickte ihm lächelnd zu.

Und dann ging es schon los.

Die Beiden schwebten nebeneinander und von einem Moment auf den Andern beschleunigte er genauso viel wie es der Ragnarok zu lies.

Sie glitten hinauf in den Himmel in einem getrennten weiten Bogen bis sie sich wiedertrafen und sich dann zusammen gegen den Boden fallen ließen, sie stoppten abrupt keinen Meter von der Erde entfernt, den Stil auf den Boden gerichtet.

Es war ihm klar, er würde mit ihr niemals so aufgeigen können wie mit Harry, sie war langsam und dabei noch nicht mal besonders genau, aber trotzdem war sie mindestens zweimal so schnell wie es die beiden Burschen jetzt waren, die ihn übrigens mit offenen Mund anstarrten, wie jeder der am Quidditichfeld stand.

Als sie wieder in eine Wagrechte Position schwebten wusste er das er ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte, die Aufmerksamkeit, die er sich gewünscht hatte.

Sie schwebten voneinander weg und zogen beide gleichzeitig ihren Zauberstab.

„Am Anfang war Quidditch kein Spiel. Es war ein Schlachtwerkzeug. Man saß am Besen und versuchte seinen Gegner auszumanövrieren, ihn mit einem Fluch nieder zu strecken.

Nur die Besten überlebten. So wurden früher die Kriege geführt. Es gab keine Fouls, es gab keine Ehre, es war nur überleben oder sterben."

Mit einem lauten Schrei, der durch den Sonorus noch verstärkt wurde, flog er plötzlich auf seine Frau zu, die leise ein Schutzschild um sich aufgebaut hatte.

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden durchbrach er es mit dem passenden Gegenzauber und wurde gleich von einer Salve von einfachen Lachzaubern getroffen, denen er aber alle ohne auch scheinbar nur eine Sekunde daran zu verlieren auswich und nun seinerseits mit einigen Zaubern angriff.

Sie wich ihnen nicht aussonder errichtete in gleichen Moment ein Schild das diese Reflektierte, einer davon traf Tray hart, er fiel fast von seinem Besen.

Erstaunlich an der Sache war dann nicht dass er weiterflog, es war einigen von ihnen schon gelungen, sonder wie er weiterflog. Seine linke Hand hing versteinert von seinem Köper, mit seiner Anderen Hand schien er den Besen zu steuern.

Und dem war noch nicht genug. Von einem Moment auf den andern lies er los und während sein Besen einen weiten Bogen flog und er immer weiter zu Boden stürzte riss er seiner versteinerten Hand den Zauberstab aus der Hand, lies mehrer Zauber auf China los, die sich ihm von hinten angenähert hatte, einen davon konnte sie nicht blocken, verlor den Halt und viel nun ihrerseits von ihrem Besen. Und während sie nun im freien Fall der Erde entgegenfielen, ließen sie nicht davon ab sich gegenseitig erlaubte Flüche an den Hals zu hexen, und diejenigen die genau aufpassten konnten auch sehen dass sie eine kurze Runde „Snape explodiert" spielten.

Es war nicht mehr weit bis zum Boden als der Besen von Tray, eigentlich Ginnys Besen, nun ja, wieder kam und dem grünhaarigen Mann genau zwischen die Beine flog, so dass er nun wie an einer Stange, kopfüber daran hing, eine kleinen Looping machte, kurz beschleunigte und dann als er aufrecht saß es nicht lassen konnte seine Frau, deren Besen um etwa zwei Sekunden zu langsam gewesen wäre vor dem schrecklichen Aufschlag zu retten.

Die Menge, keine Schulklasse hatte den Schrei des Lyfomamannes überhören können und niemand hatte dieses Spektakel verpassen wollen also waren sie an die Fenster gelaufen und sahen nun mit großen Augen zu den beiden Lehrern, sie waren alle sprachlos.

Auch Drachenjunge und Brillenschlange.

Tray lächelte selbstgefällig auf die Menge hinab, nun da er wieder höher in der Luft schwebte, seine bewegliche Hand hatte China die im Damensitz auf seinem Besen saß, fest um die Hüfte im griff, und er küsste sie kurzentschlossen in den Nacken, nun da sie sich nicht wehren konnte.

„und hier, „dröhnte seine Stimme, „kommt Lektion Fünf: Wer nicht zumindest weiß wie man auf einem solchen Besen sitzt und ein Routinemanöver im paar Fliegt. wird dieses Schuljahr nicht bestehen. Die Stunden von China Tray und Kendrick haben hiermit begonnen, mehr davon beim Abendessen. Aber jetzt entschuldigt mich, aber ich muss meinen Arm wider beweglich kriegen und dann meine Frau verführen."

Was er ihr dann noch ins Ohr flüsterte, wusste niemand, denn erstens hatte er den Sonoruscharm von sich genommen und zweitens war er und seine Frau schon fort als die Menge einmal geblinzelt hatte.

So begann die Ära von Kendrick, China und Tray an der Schule von Hogwarts.

Und Draco begann sich zu ärgern.

Schein und sein, Kapitel Sechs

"Ich hasse sie beide."

Ginny sah auf und grinste ihren werten Mann unerwartet böse an.

Ein Monat war vergangen seit der außerordentlich spektakulären Flugshow die sich die beiden Lyfomas geliefert hatten, und seit her gab es mit diesen Beiden, und mit Kendrick, nur Probleme.

In Dracos Augen.

Ginny dagegen amüsierte sich köstlich auf seine Kosten.

Eines der wenigen Dinge bei denen sie sich noch amüsieren konnte.

Es war schwer zu glauben, aber in diesem Monat war so viel geschehen, dass sie sich hin und wieder selbst fragte ob es vielleicht doch besser gewesen wäre ihre Ehe mit Draco geheim zu halten.

Vielleicht ... aber getan war getan.

Sie hatte sich aufgerafft nach dem sie Draco mit der unnahbaren Wirklichkeit bekannt gemacht hatte, die sie alle umgab. Und sie hatte die Augen geöffnet und die Ohren gespitzt.

Sie konnte kaum glauben was ihr alles in ihren Flitterwochen entgangen war, Dinge die sie erst langsam und mühsam ausgraben musste weil es für alle anderen schon längst ein alter Hut gewesen war als sie wiedergekommen waren und keiner sich die Mühe gemacht hatte sie zu informieren.

Zuerst einmal war da die Sache mit Luna.

Sie war verschwunden.

Ginny schämte sich schon fast dafür das sie über ein Monat gebraucht hatte überhaupt an sie zu denken, aber nun da sie es tat war es natürlich offensichtlich.

Scheinbar war das was ihr Vater in seiner Zeitung schrieb Voldemordt ein Dorn im Auge und erhatte Mr. Lovegood umbringen lassen.

Und Luna war seitdem unauffindbar.

Ginny war nach dieser Hiobsbotschaft gleich zu Brenda gegangen und zu sehen ob die etwas darüber wusste, aber Brenda schüttelte nur leise den Kopf.

"Mein Timeturner ist gebrochen." war alles was sie zu ihr gesagt hatte, dann hatte sie gehustet und ihre Hand die sie sich vorgehalten hatte war voller Blut.

Das war ihre Sorge Nummer Zwei.

Brenda. Obwohl sich ihre Freundin gut verstellte war es offensichtlich das sie sich wesentlich schwerer tat als sie es zugeben mochte.

Sorge Nummer Drei waren, glaube es wer will: Die Slytherins.

Etwas war geschehen, in diesem Sommer, doch weder sie noch Draco hatten bis jetzt herausfinden können was.

Sie hatten zwar eine Vermutung waren sich aber nicht klar in wie weit diese wohl wirklich zutreffen konnte.

Um den Ganzen noch ein paar Dämpfer aufzusetzen, hielten die Angriffe auf sie und Draco und ihrer beider Familien an, so das Hogwarts zu einer Zufluchtsstätte geworden war, eine die sich weder die Weasleys noch die Malfoys entziehen konnten.

Viel von ihren Eltern sahen sie zwar nicht, aber es war ein eigenartig gutes Gefühl zu wissen das sie in Sicherheit und in ihrer und Dracos Nähe waren, nun da sie langsam mit ihren ungewöhnlichen Kräften zu recht kamen.

Der Unterricht hatte an einigen Aspekten gewonnen, die drei neuen Lehrer brachten viel neuen und frischen Wind in ihre Schulstunden, kaum ein Tag an dem sie nicht etwas neues lernten, kaum ein Tag an denen sie nicht auf Neues überrascht war mit welcher manchmal unverschämter Frechheit die Lyfomas und auch Kendrick versuchten ihnen Neues bei zu bringen.

Kein Tag an dem sie nicht drei Stunden mit Mistress China eingesperrt in einem alten Klassenzimmer versuchte einen Zauberstab zu verwenden.

Diese Frau, ihr anders Ich, wie sie schon seit längerem festgestellt hatte, war eine bösartige Lehrerin, aber sie wusste wovon sie sprach und, das war für Ginny fast schon das Wichtigeste, sie wusste wie sie war. Was sie werden konnte.

Sie hatte den Mut erst nach zwei Wochen aufbringen können, doch dann hatte sie Mistress China einfach gefragt und war erstaunt wie offen und klar ihre Lehrerin über den Fluch sprach, der sie scheinbar beide quälte.

Es war eine wahre Erleichterung mit jemanden darüber zu sprechen, der eine Ahnung davon hatte.

Sie hatte Draco nichts davon gesagt.

Erstaunlich wie viel sich zwischen ihnen in diesem Monat geändert hatte, nicht zu Schlechteren, aber ob zu Besseren da war sie sich nicht sicher.

Sie und Draco sahen sich gerade mal Nachts, über Tags waren beide so eingedeckt mit Arbeit das sie oft Nachts einfach nur einschliefen ohne etwas Anderes zu machen. Das war Ärgernis nummero Uno. Nun ja.

Sie war einfach zu müde ihn zu verführen.

Es war die Schule, es waren die Extraaufgaben der Lyfomas, das zehrende und schwere Training mit den Zauberstäben, es waren Dracos Pflichten als Slytherinsprecher, es war das Quidditchtraining, Kendricks schrille Stimme, und dieses ewige Umsehen und nichts übersehen, das langsam aber doch schon nach so kurzer Zeit begann seinen Toll zu nehmen.

Nicht zu vergessen die meist versteckte aber immer noch sehr fiese Art und Weise mit der sie von einigen Mitschülern angesehen wurde oder angegriffen.

Meist verbal aber hin und wieder gab es Übergriffe von Unbekannten, so wie gestern auch.

Dabei war Roneatinte so schwer wieder von der Haut runterzukriegen und ihre Kopfhaut juckte noch immer wie verrückt.

Wenn sie bloß dahinter kommen konnte, wer zum Slytherin noch mal, sein böses Spiel mit ihr trieb, weiß Merlin das würde schrecklich mit dem Schuldigen enden.

Sehr schrecklich.

Draco hatte ihr versprochen, er würde sich da nicht einmischen.

Sie hatte ihn darum gebeten, besonders als sie die Zornesfalte auf seiner Stirn entdeckte, außerdem war sie selbst stinksauer.

Aber dann, diese ganzen Streiche waren teilweise wirklich gut, und sie fragte sich wirklich wer dahinter stecken konnte.

Das Klima in der Schule war wirklich kaum noch zum aushalten.

Aber und hier waren wir wieder am Anfang, die Lyfomas waren.

Noch immer konnte sie sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen wenn sie daran dachte was vor zwei Wochen geschehen war.

Mitten unter dem Unterricht, er war Klassen- und Häuserübergreifend blieb Mistress China, wie sie nach wenigen Tagen genannt wurde, stand diese plötzlich still und blickte eisern in die Klasse.

„Wer von euch weiß was shonen- ai ist?"

Einige der Muggelgeborenen hoben die Hand, und Brenda schüttelte nur mit einem verhaltenen Grinsen den Kopf und blickte China nicht an.

Ginny wie die Vielzahl ihrer derzeitigen Klassenkameraden, hatte keinen Schimmer was das denn jetzt sollte, gerade eben hatte sie von Muggelfernsehen gesprochen, und dann plötzlich das.

Wie sie es schon immer sagte, diese Frau war verrückt.

China shhh-te den Schülern die wussten was das sein konnte und, niemand wollte es kaum glauben, aber sie blinzelte ihnen unverhohlen zu.

„Dann lasst es mich erklären."

Natürlich holte sie Draco nach vorne, setzte ihn in eine Stuhl befahl ihm seine Augen zu schließen und redete dann leise auf ihn ein, das wenige was sie davon verstand, war „Picknick mit deiner Frau", „Sie schließt erwartungsvoll die Augen"...

Sie konnte sehen das sich Draco dagegen wehrte aber irgendwann hatte sie sich in seinen Kopf hineingeredet und Ginny konnte sehen, das er sehr, sehr unartige Dinge dachte.

„Und jetzt stell dir vor...", der Rest war zu leise um es zu verstehen was sie ihm nun sagte, doch von einem Moment auf den anderen wurde er leichenblass, und vergaß sogar eine Zeitlang zu atmen.

„Ich...", er atmete tief ein, „ich hasse sie."

Damit stand er auf, ging auf Ron zu und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht.

Dann beugte er sich über ihn, entschuldigte sich, flüsterte ihm zu er solle dafür Sorgen dass Potter als nächster käme, und er habe nun bei ihm etwas gut.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren setze er sich neben sie, küsste sie als gebe es kein Morgen und sah dann zu China.

Diese Wiederholte das ganze nur das sie am Ende laut aussprach.

„Und nun stell dir vor du küsst sie. Ja?"

Harry nickte.

„Und stell dir nun vor Hermine wäre Neville."

Harry riss die Augen auf, Crabbe und Goyle ließen geschockt Ron los den sie festhielten damit er nicht auf Draco losging und das Rothaar starrte auf Harry dann auf Draco und begann zu lachen und hörte denn ganzen Tag nicht auf.

Am Abend hatte sie Brenda alle bei Kendrick eingeladen und alle amüsierten sich noch einmal auf Dracos Kosten, während Tray von seinem Mal mit dieser Bösartigkeit erzählte.

Der Lacher denn Draco danach losließ war ganz sicher dass beste was sie in einer langen Zeit.

Aber wobei war sie gerade eben.

Ach ja.

Sie seufzte und registrierte erst jetzt das sie noch immer böse zu Draco sah, der nun im Gegenzug Besorgnis auf seinem hübschen Gesicht fahren ließ.

"Was ist los Virgina?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. Plötzlich überkam sie eine besorgniserregende Traurigkeit und mit diesem Gefühl blickte sie nun in seine Augen.

"Ich weiß es nicht," flüsterte sie dann, "ich habe nur das Gefühl das irgendetwas Schlimmes passieren wird, etwas...", sie versuchte offensichtlich die richtigen Worte zu finden, "etwas was wir nicht verhindern können."

Sie sah ihn an.

"Draco, ich meine wirklich, wirklich groß"

Sie schüttelte ihren rothaarigen Kopf und senkte wieder ihren Blick.

"Riesengroß"

Draco nickte, stand auf und setze sich neben sie auf das Bett.

Seine Schulter berührte die ihre und sie lehnte sich traurig an ihn.

In seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken wie wild umher, doch davon drang nichts nach außen.

"Ich denke, du hast recht, Virginia.", sagte er schließlich und sah zu ihr hinunter.

"Ich spüre auch ein Unheil auf uns zukommen."

Er lächelte sie an als sie ihren Kopf leicht hob und überrascht zu ihm aufsah.

"Aber ich denke du hast auch Recht, wenn du sagst das wir beide nichts dagegen tun können." sagte er ruhig aber bestimmt weiter und hinderte sie damit zu sprechen.

"Und ich denke du solltest schlafen, Ginny." er küsste sie leicht auf die Stirn und stand auf.

Er brauchte gar nicht zu ihr zu sehen um sie wissen wie sie ihn jetzt anfunkelte.

Ja er hatte recht gehabt, er war ihr nicht recht wenn er so mit ihr sprach.

Aber was sollte er denn machen, sie hatte seit Tagen nicht richtig geschlafen, die verdammten Albträume plagten sie nun auch dann noch wenn er in der Nähe war, kaum eine Nacht in der sie davon verschont geblieben wäre.

Nicht das sie sich daran erinnerte wenn sie aufwachte.

So viel Glück hatte er nicht.

Sie wollte nicht darüber sprechen, und er hatte es aufgegeben sie darüber auszupressen, wenngleich er froh war das sie wenigstens mit China darüber sprach.

Es tat ihm schon fast weh in Virginias rote Augen zu schauen, die dunkeln Augenringe die sie nun zur Schau trug, all das war nicht richtig.

Also sah er doch zu ihr hin, sie starrte ihn einfach nur an, wusste das sie keine Chance hatte das Unvermeidbare zu vermeiden, und der offene Unmut darüber und die nicht gerade guten Gedanken die sie wohl gerade für ihn hegte lagen so offen in ihren Augen das er seinen Blick wieder senkte.

"Bei unsrem Bund, ich befehle dir zu schlafen bis du richtig ausgeruht bist." sagte er dann aber doch leise und blickte sie wieder an.

Der Schlaf überrannte sie in Sekundenschnelle, aber nicht schnell genug um die letzten Worte die sie heute Nacht sagte unausgesprochen zu lassen.

"Dich soll ein... Todesser.. holen."

Damit war sie eingeschlafen und Draco legte sie sorgsam in ihrer beider Bett und fuhr sich dann erschöpft durch die immer länger werdenden Haare.

Ja, er war müde. Einfach nur müde. Kaum das er einen Tag länger als 3 Stunden schlief, kaum ein Tag ohne eine neue Nachricht die er eigentlich gar nicht hören wollte, kaum ein Tag an dem er sich selbst nicht wenigstens ein bisschen bedauerte.

Obwohl es ja eher die Nächte waren die ihm großen Kummer bereiteten.

Nächte wie diese die er wider seiner eigentlichen Intention damit verbringen werden wird , Hausaufgaben zu machen, und dann die Extras der Lyfomas und all das ohne das Ginny ihm dabei über die Schulter schaute oder ihm hin und wieder aufmunternd zu lächelte weil sie ja das gleiche Arbeitspensum zu erledigen hatte wie er.

Heute nicht.

Wieder nicht.

Er schaute noch ein bisschen länger auf Virginia hinunter wie sie dalag, als könnte sie kein Wasser trüben und leise vor sich hin schnaufte und raffte sich dann auf um ins Bad zu gehen.

In ihrer beider Bad.

Thanks zu Brenda die ihnen diese kleine Wohnung hier besorgt hatte.

Er konnte noch immer das Ahh und Ohh und "Oh mein Merlin, Fenster!" hören das Ginny da von sich gegeben hatte als sie zu erstem Mal hier reinkamen, und zugegeben, auch er war ... positiv überrascht.

Wohnzimmer, Bad und Schlafzimmer fast zu gut um wahr zu sein. Und überall, selbst im Bad, Fenster. Riesengrosse, klitzeklein, Bunte, wertvolle oder einfache aus durchsichtigen Glas.

Zauberfenster, die ihnen zwar einen Blick in die Welt da draußen bot, aber keinen Blick nach hier herinnen.

Was gut war, nun da er sich auszog und auf den Rand der Badewanne setzte, während er viel warmes Wasser in den tiefen Trog laufen lies und weiter über sein Leben sinnierte.

Natürlich waren sie geblieben, Brenda wieder vollkommen rehabilitiert war die einzige die seither diese kleine Zuflucht betreten hatte, weder seine Eltern noch Ginnys, oder ihr Bruder, oder wer auch immer, kam hier herein.

Die einzige Eingangstür, war durch vier verschiedene Zauber geschützt, hier kam nichts herein oder heraus der nicht wusste wie alle vier funktionierten.

Daneben, das es Ginny irrsinnig freute endlich aus dem „Verließ" rauszukommen und mit der Sonne aufzuwachen, war das für ihn der wahre Grund gewesen warum er sofort bereit war hier her zu kommen.

Schutz.

Davon brauchte er massig.

Auch jetzt noch scheltete er sich selbst dafür, bei Virginas offenen Brief mitgemacht zu haben, und dann, in seiner großen Intelligenz ihren roten Lippen kein besserer Gegner gewesen zu sein, und wieder hierher zu kommen.

Vielleicht war das ja ihrer beider größter Fehler gewesen.

Sie hätten nicht wieder zurück kommen sollen.

Das wäre sicher klug gewesen, aber was war schon klug seit dem er mit ihr zusammen war.

Eben.

Draco drehte den Wasserhahn ab und überprüfte mit seinem Ellbogen die Wassertemperatur, sie war genau richtig.

Langsam erlaubte er sich in das fast schon zu warme Wasser zu tauchen, und spürte schon nach wenigen Minuten die erhoffte Erholung für seinen geschundenen Körper.

War es das Quidditchtraining gewesen, oder diese schrecklichen drei Stunden mit Lyfoma die ihm heute so zugesetzt hatten, er auf jeden Fall war fertig.

Total und überhaupt.

Das einzige was ihm einen kleinen Grinser erlaubte war die Tatsache das er Potter um Welten geschlagen hatte und das war immer gut.

Yeah, heute war er geflogen wie als wäre er schon immer dafür geboren gewesen, asl wäre das der einzige Grund weshalb er auf dieser Erde wandelte.

Ja, wirklich gut.

Und das Gesicht von Potter.

Nein, wirklich gut.

Der Gryffindor hatte ihm so gratuliert, und es wohl auch erst gemeint.

Nun auch das war wirklich gut.

Was wirklich schlecht war, das Ginny es nicht gesehen hatte.

Er hätte sie wirklich dabei gehabt.

Aber wie so oft schon war ihr etwas dazwischen gekommen.

Ob er wohl zu viel von ihr verlangte.

Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, glaubte er schon.

Aber so war es eben.

Er konnte dem nicht mehr abhelfen.

Sie hatte gewusst auf was sie sich einließen als sie einander geheiratet hatten, mein Merlin, es kam ihn inzwischen schon wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Dabei war es jetzt noch nicht einmal ein halbes Jahr her seit er sie geheiratet hatte.

Noch nicht mal ein Halbes Jahr.

Wie zum.. konnte ihm das schon wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommen.

Verflucht noch mal, so sollte es doch wirklich nicht sein.

Wütend über sich selbst, aber auch ein bisschen auf seine Frau und seine Familie, und den Erwartungen die in ihn und Virginia gesteckt wurden, schlug er mit beiden Händen ins Wasser, das es bis hinauf auf die Decke spritzte.

Weasley und Malfoy.

...Und alles wird wieder gut.

Glaubten sie er wüsste nicht was sie von ihm erwarteten?

Glaubten sie er hörte nicht zu wenn sich die Vier und Snape und McGonagall und Dumbeldore und wer zum Henker noch trafen. Und über alte Zeiten philosophierten und wie die neuen werden würden.

Jetzt da sie beide zusammen waren.

Was erwarteten sie von ihm, verflucht noch mal. Sollte er rausgehen und Voldemordt den Kopf abreißen, sollte er seinen erworbenen Anspruch geltend machen und Herrscher über die Zauberwelt werden, wie es ihm zustand.

Weil er ein Malfoy war der eine Weasley geheiratet hatte und ...

Verdammt sie lebten nicht mehr in diesen Zeiten wie Anea das schwarze Wiesel.

Das war längst vergangen.

Und als ob ihm diese Macht die er hatte überhaupt helfen konnte.

Es ging so langsam voran, mit dem Zauberstab, heute hatte er es endlich wieder geschafft einen ACCIO richtig auszuführen nach EINEM Monat des Übens.

Ein verfluchtes Monat.

Und für was alles.

Für wen.

Warum überhaupt.

Warum jemals.

Ach es war zum Kotzen.

Draco ertrug es nicht länger und stieg aus der Wanne, ging ohne sich abzutrocknen zurück in das Schlafzimmer, und legte sich dann, nachdem er Ginny kurz berührt und sich selbst ein bisschen konzentriert, trocken zu ihr unter die Decke, nahm sie in den Arm und war keine zwei Sekunden später eingeschlafen.

_Lest und Kommentiert meine Geschichten!_


	3. Kapitel sieben bis zehn

_Bis auf Brenda, Mark, Kralle, Cathy, China, Tray und Rory, Kendrick Maddock, Ines Wankabee, ...gehört hier niemand mir sondern  
alles der ehrenwerten ROWLING._

Schein und Sein, Kapitel Sieben

„Das hättest du nicht tun sollen!"

Sie sah ihn lange an und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf.

„Wieso hast du das getan?" fuhr sie ihn noch ein mal an.

„Du musstest schlafen.", seine Erwiderung war kurz und leer von jeder Emotion. „und das hast du getan."

Sie schnaufte laut aus.

Meine Güte er stand wirklich geknickt vor ihr, seine immer länger werdenden aschblonden Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und er strich sie leicht genervt wieder weg. In seinen Grauen Augen konnte sie das entdecken was sie gestern Abend so vermisst hatte, nämlich das er es nicht gern getan hatte.

Sie war zwar immer noch wütend auf ihn aber ihr Herz erweichte sich mit jeder Sekunde mehr.

„Mein Merlin, Draco, und da fällt dir nicht besseres ein als mich schlafenden zu machen, mit diesem Befehlszauber von dir. Und außerdem was redest du denn von mir, wo du noch viel fertiger bist als ich. Du schläfst noch weniger als ich."

„Ich weiß"

„du weißt..." sie warf ihre Arme theatralisch in die Luft.

„Was weißt du? Gar nichts. So und jetzt dreh dich um."

Gehorsam tat er was sie ihm auftrug und legte sich mit dem bauch auf das Bett.

Schon wenige Sekunden danach begann sie ihm mit der Salbe gegen seine schweren Prellungen einzureiben. Sie verzog das Gesicht als sie den großen Dunkelvioletten sah der seinen Rücken wie ein großes Tuch überzog.

„Mein Merlin, hat sie denn schon wieder so fest zugeschlagen?" sie schüttelte den Kopf, „und du sagst der Quaffel hat dich nur gestreift? Au."

Sie fuhr mit ihrem Finger etwas fester über die Prellung.

„Tut das weh?"

Er hob nur den Kopf und sah sie schief an.

„Natürlich", antwortete er schließlich.

Da grinste sie ihn an.

„Tu den Kopf wieder runter, und lass mich fertig machen?" Wieder tat er wie geheißen und sie massierte die Creme weiterhin in seinen Rücken ein.

„Also, warum hasst du die Beiden. Hast es mir gestern nicht gesagt."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Als keine Antwort kam, hörte sie auf und sah auf ihn hinunter.

„Einfach nur so.", wieder machte er eine Pause.

„Weil ich von ihnen abhängig bin, und weil ich sie inzwischen mag. Mein Merlin, Ginny, ich mag sie. Alle Beide. Sie sind zwar verrückt und vollkommen anders, aber ich mag sie."

Da lachte Ginny auf.

„Du auch! Ich meine Mistress China ist eine kleine Lederfeteschiestin, wenn du verstehst was ich meine, und dieser Tray ist jenseits von normal, aber irgendwo, es ist schwer sie nicht zu mögen."

„Lederfeteschiestin!" Draco sah sie mit abschätzenden Blick an und begann dann zu grinsen. „Aye, ich glaube das könnte durchaus passen."

„Apropos" ein verheißenden Funkeln breitete sich in ihren Augen aus und bevor er es sich versehen hatte, küsste Ginny ihn mit einem Breiten Lachen auf den Lippen.

Remus Lupin streckte sich lautstark und fuhr sich genüsslicher Miene durch sein Haar, während er sich zur Seite drehte und auf die nackte Schulter seiner Bettnachbarin schaute, welche noch geruhte zu schlafen, mit der Decke über den Kopf gezogen.

Sogar nur ihre Schulter ließ ihn vergessen dass er in weniger als... heilige Makrele, er hatte nur noch 20 Minuten bis er erwartet wurde. Das war aber überhaupt kein guter Morgen.

Ein bisschen verärgert schaute er auf seinen Wecker der ihn hätte wecken sollen und hob verwundert eine Augenbraue als er auf das völlig ramponierte Teil blickte.

Ungläubig griff er nach seinem Zauberstab auf dem Nachtkasten und legte einen Reparaturzauber auf seine allerwichtigste Aufstehhilfe und stand dann vorsichtig auf.

Er wunderte sich als er das Chaos in dem Zimmer sah und erspähte dann auf seinem Kleiderschrank, die Unterhose die er gesucht hatte. Er machte sich lang und holte sie herunter und begann nun mit der Suche nach seinen Socken.

Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken frustriert hob er seinen Zauberstab und wenige Sprüche später war sein Zimmer wieder präsentierfähig und er hatte sein ganzes Gewand auf dem Stuhl und ihres auf dem Tisch.

„Tu hast doch nicht vor dich anzuziehen?" hörte er es nun vom Bett her und er sah augenblicklich zu ihr.

Sie saß vor ihm, ihre Haare ganz wild und ihr Blick so silbern das es ihm den Verstand zu rauben drohte, und zu allem Überfluss war sie auch noch nackt, das er im ersten Moment nichts rausbrachte.

Schließlich brachte er seine Sinne wieder zusammen und grinste sie entschuldigend an.

„Oh mein Schatz, leider genau das habe ich vor. Wiederwillig zwar, aber dennoch vor."

Sie lachte und im diesem Licht bebten ihre Brüste besonders hinreißend, so hinreißend das er es kaum über sich brachte nicht hin zu sehen.

„Du bleibst." kam dann ihre Antwort und noch bevor er überhaupt etwas dagegen sagen konnte war sie zu ihm die 5 Meter hingesprungen und zog seinen Kopf zu dem ihren Hinunter in einen leidenschaftlichen und innigen Kuss.

Remus blieb standhaft und lies sich von seiner lüstern Gefährtin nicht von seinem Beschluss sich anzuziehen abbringen. Genau 10 Sekunden lang. Danach schloss er sie fest in seine Arme und zog sie hoch zu sich seine Aufgaben vollkommend vergessen.

Und als sie ihm dann affektiert in die Lippe biss bis er sein eigens Blut schmeckte wusste er nicht einmal mehr seinen eigenen Namen.

Er wusste nur als er etwa 10 Minuten später wieder halbwegs zu Sinnen kam sah sein Zimmer wieder so aus als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen und er überlegte kurzzeitig ob er den Wecker der ihn mahnend antickte nicht selbst zerstören sollte, unterließ es aber dann doch und drückte seiner verführerisch grinsenden Gefährtin einen letzen aber dieses Mal unterbitterlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich muss wirklich... wirklich gehen" sagte er selbstmitleidig und zog sich hampelnd an.

Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie kurz davor war etwas zu sagen, doch dann unterließ sie es.

Sie starrte ihn nur an.

Er, nun fertig angezogen, brachte es nicht über das Herz einfach so aus dem Zimmer zu stürmen wie er es hätte machen sollen, sondern lief zurück zu ihr und küsste sie noch einmal.

„Ich liebe dich, mach dir einen schönen Tag."

Nun legte sich ein liebliches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und er konnte sehen das sie leicht rot anlief.

Er musste gehen, er musste gehen, er musste gehen, er musste gehen, er musste gehen...

Aber andererseits...

Er hatte ja nur Tray zugesagt das er dieses aufgenommene Spiel ansah,... was konnte er da schon groß verpassen. Egal wie gut Tray war. Quidditch würde auch bei ihm nicht anders gespielt werden als bei ihnen.

Remus Lupin drehte auf halber Sohle um und grinste die nackte Dame in seinem Bett wild an.

Er wollte sie gerade küssen, da verlor sie ohne sein Zutun ihr Bewusstsein und noch bevor er erschreckt ihren Namen ausrufen konnte umhüllte auch ihn Dunkelheit.

„Also dann bis später."

Damit fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Severius Snape schnaufte genervt aus und ging zurück zu seinem Kessel in dem leise eine recht anspruchsvolle Potion vor sich hin blubberte und wunderte sich wie es dieser grünhaarige Mensch es geschafft hatte ihn zum kommen zu überreden.

Frustrieret lies er sich in seinen Sessel fallen und verschränkte seine Arme über der Brust, schloss die Augen und genoss die Ruhe.

Nur das Blubbern seines Kessels.

Keine Kinder die redeten, keine Explosionen, nur er und sein Kessel.

So wie es sein sollte.

Er wünschte fast er könnte das Öffnen seiner Türe überhören und weiter vor sich hin dösen aber nein, so viel Glück hat Severius Snape an seinem freien Samstag nicht.

„Jo, Prof."

Mit dem bösesten Blick der er je für diesen Mann erübrigt hatte blickte Severius auf und erkannte das es dem Blauhaarigen Potionmaster vollkommen egal war wie er ihn anschaute, denn dieses Dauergrinsen verschwand einfach nicht von seinem Gesicht.

„Maddock." Mehr als ein Grummeln war er nicht wert.

Langsam richtete sich Severius auf und sah dann sein Gegenüber erwartungsvoll an.

„Nun?" fragte er.

„Nun, nichts, Prof.. Ich habe nur gedacht, da sie sich sicher nicht dieses Ereignis entgehen lassen, und sie und ich den gleichen Weg haben, könnten wir die Zeit nützen um über den Wolfsbann zu sprechen."

Dem hatte Severius nichts entgegen zu setzen und nickte, während er nach seinem Mantel griff der fein säuberlich aufgehängt auf der Gardarobe zu finden war.

Sie gingen beide die dunklen Gänge entlang, ohne jedoch mit dem Gespräch zu beginnen.

Schließlich hielt Madock an und studierte ihn von oben bis unten.

„Wie machen sie das. Wie halten sie diese Bälger nur aus? Ich könnte bis auf ein paar wenige alle nach einander aufhängen und vierteln. Einmal nur schaust du nicht hin und schon BOOM! Fliegt ein Kessel in die Luft. Wenn mich die kleine Maus nicht inständig darum gebeten hätte, wäre ich aber schon lägst so was von weg hier. Also was ist ihr Geheimnis."

Und was ist dein Geheimnis, so viel ohne einmal Luftholen zu sagen, dachte sich Severius, verwundert das Maddock nicht wegen Sauerstoffmangel umgekippt war.

Andererseits würde es das Dauergrinsen erklären, high vom Low O2.

Gerade eben wollte er also zu einer – zivilisierten – Antwort ansetzten da zuckte Maddock mit den Schultern und grinste ihn an.

„Ich hab sie immer bewundert, wissen sie das. Sie sind eine Koryphäe auf dem was sie tun, und sie können Leuten so gar verständlich machen wie sie es auch so hinkriegen können. Hab Recherche gemacht, seit dem sie hier Lehrer sind, gibt es im Potionsunterricht keine Toten mehr, keine Schwerverletzen und sie schaffen es trotzdem ein höheres Level zu halten als alle anderen Schulen. In meinen Augen sollten sie alleine deswegen schon als Held gefeiert werden."

Dann sah er auf Severius hinunter und grinste wieder dieser Dauergrinsen.

... Und überhaupt ... es musste noch wesentlich weniger Luft gewesen sein als er es sich gedacht hatte.

„MR. Maddock, ich weiß nicht worauf..."

Severius Snape bekam nicht mehr mit das ihn sein ehemaliger Schüler gerade noch im Letzen Moment auffing, denn da hatte ihn sein Bewusstsein schon verlassen.

"Aber Professor!"

Ron sah auf und hob die Hände abwehrend in die Luft.

„Bitte, Professor, in 20 Minuten beginnt das Spiel, das kann ich nicht verpassen. Können sie nicht alle Augen zudrücken und mich gehen lassen? Nur Heute?"

Sybill Trewelany schaute von ihren Brillengläsern hervor und schüttelte widerstandslos den Kopf.

„Nein und nein und wieder nein, Mr. Weasley. Dieses Teeservice hatte mir meine werte Großmutter vermacht und nun liegt es da in Scherben, putzen sie also weiter."

„ARRGH." Wütend stobten Rons Hände wieder in die Luft doch dieses Mal hatte er den nassen Fetzen, mit dem er sich abmühte die scheinbar unendlich vielen Tischflüsse die dieses verdammte Zimmer zu bieten hatte, nicht losgelassen und das dreckige Wasser tropfte wie absichtlich auf ihn herab.

„Das darf doch nicht warh sein!", schrie er wütend auf und war sich sicher das sich die ganze Welt in verschworen hatte.

„MR. WEASLEY! Mäßigen sie sich augenblicklich. Diese zornigen Schwingungen passen nicht in meinem Turm. Nehmen sie sich ein Beispiel an Miss Panswrick, di ihre Strafe ohne Murren auf sich genommen hat."

Gerade Miss Panswrick und ihr beispielhaftes Vorgehen hatte Ron versucht seit ungefähr einer halben Stunde zu vermeiden, innerlich den Kerl verfluchend der es den weiblichen Schülerinnen von Hogwarts erlaubt hatte mehr als nur einen Knopf ihrer Bluse aufzumachen.

Dieser Anblick war einfach nur...

Putzen. Genau. Nicht Panswrick in den Ausschnitt schauen. Putzen.

So vergingen die nächsten 15 Minuten recht schnell, dafür das sie die reine Tortur waren, als ihm plötzlich jemand auf die Schultern tippte.

Ron fuhr auf, natürlich, was denn sonst, genau gegen die Tischplatte.

„AU! Verdammt."

Er rieb sich den Kopf und sah auf.

Panswrick grinste auf ihn hinunter.

„Steh auf du langes Elend. Sie lässt dich früher gehen. Beweg deinen roten Hintern oder bist du nicht nur taub sondern auch lahm? Was zum Slytherin hast du da unten überhaupt getrieben?"

ER sah sie zwar nur an, aber sie lachte ihn plötzlich aus.

„Davon kannst du nur träumen." sagte sie machte kehrt und verließ den Raum.

„Nun gehen sie jetzt oder nicht, Mr. Weasley?" fragte ihn dann Trewelany.

„Ich gehe, Professor."

„Gut. Das nächste Mal seien sie vorsichtiger."

„Ja. ... Professor?"

Dank sei seinem Quidditchtraining unter China das er die wie ein Kartenhaus zusammenfallende Professorin gerade noch vor dem Kontakt mit dem kaputten Teeservice retten konnte und dank seiner Mutter und ihren Schreikontesten, das Panswrick seine Hilfeschrei auch auf halben weg den Turm hinunter noch hörte.

„MERLIN! Kein Wunder das ihr sieben Kinder habt. Könnt ihr den kein Schild draußen anbringen." Narcissa verzog verzweifelt ihr Gesicht.

„Ach halt die Klappe und geh wieder weg... Godrics Mäträsse Cissa jetzt hast du es ruiniert. Komm rein."

Ein sehr rotangelaufener Arthur Wealsey verließ gerade das Wohnzimmer und mutterte etwas über Malfoys und dieses famiäre Untaktgefühl das sie scheinbar alle besaßen, während Molly ihre beste Freundin bösartigst anstarrte.

„Du bist noch immer gleich schlimm wie früher." Grinste sie Narcissa an.

„Und du hast immer noch ein Händchen dafür Leute am Höhepunkt ihrer Lust zu stören."

Narcissa legte ihren Kopf zur Seite.

„Naja, fast Höhepunkt." Grummelte Molly schließlich, und sah dann schon wieder netter auf. „also was willst du?"

„na ja, dieses Spiel beginnt ja bald, ich wollte dich abholen."

Molly funkelte sie an und bleckte ihre Zähne.

„Bald bedeutet für mich aber nicht eineinhalb Stunden, eher so etwas wie 10 Minuten, Cissa."

Da lachte Narcissa und sah ihre Freundin grinsend an.

„Meine Güte, hat er dich wieder mal um den Verstand geküsst? Es sind nur noch 10 Minuten."

„Das ist jetzt aber nicht wahr, oder."

„Was ist nicht wahr." Arthur war wieder aus dem Bad zurückgekommen, die Haar noch von der kalten Dusche der er sich hatte geben müssen.

„Das es nur noch 10 Minuten sind."

„Doch, Schätzchen das ist es. Nun", sagte er dann grinsend," eigentlich sind es nur noch 5."

„Vier. Arthur, Vier." Ohne Anzuklopfen war Lucius eingetreten und umarmte seine Frau von hinten.

„Kommt schon wir müssen gehen. Wenn mir Tray nicht zu viel versprochen hat, wird das ein Spiel das wir nie vergessen werden."

„Oh, ja, ich hab ihn von dem einem Manöver schwärmen hören, das verpass ich auf keinen Fall." entgegnete Arthur mit der gleichen Begeisterung und ging auf Lucias zu.

Die beiden, schon nach wenigen Sekunden in ein tiefschürfendes Gespräch vertieft, schienen ihre Frauen ganz vergessen zu haben.

„Mein Merlin, da haben sie sich mal 20 Jahre nichts zu sagen, und dann das.."

Molly nickte nur und wollte ihre Augen verdrehen, besser gesagt tat es auch nur anders als gewollt, denn im Anschluss darauf verließ sie ihr Bewusstsein.

Narcissa hörte noch zwei laute THUD von Draußen und war auch schon weggetreten.

„Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte sehen wie sie früher waren."

Ginny und Draco saßen Rücken an Rücken am Selben Stuhl, jeder damit beschäftigt seine Schuhe anzuziehen, nun drehte sich Draco um.

„Was?"

„Ach, nichts, hab nur laut gedacht. Komm beeil dich sonst kommen wir zu spät... Draco! Nicht jetzt, sonst hälst du mir das noch ewig vor. Komm schon beweg deinen wunderbaren Hintern hier raus, oder soll ich nachhelfen!"

Eine Kurze Stille, gefolgt von einem „ich bitte darum" und dann mehr „Stille".

„Jetzt komm."

„Immer hinter dir."

Schein und Sein, Kapitel Acht

"PANSWRICK!"

Pansy trippelte gerade die stark gewundene Wendeltreppe hinunter und knöpfte sich die zwei oberen Knöpfe ihrer Bluse wieder zu, als der markerschütternde Schrei von Weasley zur ihr Drang.

Was sollte sie mit diesem Idioten nur machen?

Mal ehrlich, er war eine ständige Plage in ihrem ganzen Tag. Nicht genug das sie mit ihm die letzen eineinhalb Stunden Nachsitzen musste, nun hatte er immer noch nicht genug von ihr. Wenn sie sich nicht den Spaß gemacht hätte ihn aufzugeilen, wäre dieser Tag wohl noch vollkommen verloren gewesen.

Denn he, es war ihr nicht entgangen wie Weasley derzeit jeder Frau nachstarrte, die halbwegs etwas gleich schaute.

So weit sie auch den Gerüchten glauben schenken konnte, hatte er derzeit gleichzeitig etwas mit den Pavaratizwillingen laufen, obwohl sie eher dem glauben schenkte das er zuerst mit der einen und dann mit der Anderen ausgegangen war, Weasley schien nicht dafür geeignet zu sein etwas zu tun, was so unschicklich war.

Er schmuste derzeit jedes Weib ab das ihm in die Finger kam, aber keine konnte wohl der idealisierten Vorstellung die er von Granger hatte das Wasser reichen, weswegen das ganze wohl nie länger als ein paar Tage dauerte.

Auf eine Art und Weise tat er ihr sogar leid, das er noch immer unter der Trennung mit Granger litt wie ein gepeitschter Hund, aber andererseits fand sie es nur angenehm, das sie nicht der einzige Mensch war der nicht das bekam was ihm zustand.

Was sollte an der Liebe denn so gut sein.

Jeder der derzeit davon infiziert war, war wie ein gebeinigtes Wesen, das nicht mehr wusste, wohin es gehörte.

Wie sollte sie es sich sonst erklären dass alle immer noch komischer wurden.

Waren die denn wirklich glücklich?

Auch sie war schon verliebt gewesen, in einen Kerl der so unerreichbar war, noch unerreichbarer als Draco es jemals gewesen war.

Was hatte es ihr gebracht, außer Hass dem Weib gegenüber der ihn abgekommen hatte und Hass dem System gegenüber welches ihr es nicht erklaubte ihm näher zu kommen.

Vielleicht konnten sie ja alle ihre eigenen Grenzen deswegen überschreiten, aber sie konnte das nicht.

Liebe ändert einen Nicht, Liebe macht einen nicht stark, oder anders. Sie macht alles nur Kompliziert.

Sei es wie es sei, Feigheit, hatte ihr Leben schon immer Diktiert und würde es auch weiter hin tun.

Als könnte sie wirklich ihrem Schicksal entfliehen. Als könnte sie wirklich etwas anderes als das werden was sie jetzt war.

Es ärgerte sie.

Ja es ärgerte sie. Alles ärgerte sie.

Sie war so unzufrieden mit dem Leben das sie fürchte, das sie sogar schon Weasley schöne Augen machte.

Konnte das denn wirklich alles sein.

War das ihr verfluchter Ausweg aus diesem Leben, oder führte es sie nur noch weiter hinein. In dieses schlechte Gefühl, das alles schlimm enden würde.

Denn konnte es denn anders Enden.

Das Gesicht von Deem verfolgte sie noch immer, und dann und wann wachte sie schreiend auf und war schon fast panisch weil sie dachte sie hätte etwas gehört.

Hatte es wirklich Tage gegeben an denen sie in der nacht keine Angst gehabt hatte durch die dunkeln Gänge von Hogwarts zu gehen.

Es musste wohl so sein, wie sonst konnte sie es sich erklären das sie genau das jahrelang getan hatte.

Sie fühlte sich hier nicht mehr sicher.

Sie brauchte wieder jemanden der sie beschützte.

Früher hatte das Draco getan, und auch immer Crabbe und Goyle aber was hatte sie denen jetzt noch zu bieten.

Jetzt wo sie alle Freundinnen hatte.

Sie wollte ja stark sein, sei wollte ja daran glauben, das sie sie noch immer beschützten würden, aber wie sollte sie das noch tun.

Nichts mehr zu bieten.

"Panswrick" Diesem mal war seine Stimme nur noch ein Wimmer, er schien Angst zu haben.

"Verdammt, Weasley ich komme ja schon, hör auf zu schreien."

So schnell es ihre Lungen zuließen, lief sie die Treppe wieder hinauf und wunderte sich dann zutiefst Trewelaney in Wealsys Armen vorzufinden.

Er sah sie panisch an, seine Unterlippe bebte und in seinen Augen lag der blanke Horror.

Wie konnte sich dieser Kerl nur so vor einer geschworenen Feindin gehen lassen. Sie würde Gryffindors wohl nie verstehen.

"Was..."

"Sie ist einfach umgekippt, echt und plötzlich und... Hilf mir. Bitte."

"Warum sollte ich einem Gryffindor helfen, was bietest du mir dafür an." Ja, doch das war durch und durch sie, das erstaunliche an diesem Anspruch aber war das sie es eigentlich gar nicht sagen wollte. Sie wollte sagen, setz sie mal hin, damit ich sehen kann ob sie noch atmet und ihr Herz noch schlägt.

Wieder einer dieser Momente in ihrem Leben die nicht so verliefen wie sie es sich vorstellte.

Verdammt.

Er sah sie mit einem markdurchdringenden Dackelblick an.

Ron konnte es kaum glauben.

Da stand Panswrick wirklich und fragte ihn was er ihr bieten würde um ihm zu helfen.

Mal ehrlich, was fehlte diesen Schlampen aus Slytherin in ihren Köpfen. In seinem Armen lag immer hin eine Lehrerin.

Die Frage sollte doch nicht sein was er ihr zu bieten hatte, sondern was sie ihm zu bieten hatte, damit er nicht erzählte das sie versucht hatte daraus Profit zu schlagen.

Das war eine gute Antwort, Moment wo war Trewelany!

Pansy schüttelte den Kopf und sprach einen schwachen Levizauber über die Professorin aus und hob sie somit aus Weasleys Armen, der noch immer mit der passenden Antwort beschäftig zu sein schien.

"Komm schon Weasley, wir müssen sie zu Madame Pomfrey bringen."

Weasley nickte darauf und ging hinter ihr her.

Frustriert blickte Pansy zu Trewelany der außer ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit nicht viel zu fehlen schien schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was ist passiert, Weasley und dieses Mal von Anfang an. War es ein Zauber denn du auf sie ausgesprochen hat damit sie dich früher gehen lässt? He, ich nehme dir das nicht übel du musst mir nur sagen welcher."

Weasley sah sie an als wäre sie von einem anderen Stern.

"Todesser, hat sie irgendwas getrunken oder gegessen?" fragte sie weiter nach.

Weasley schüttete seinen Streichholzkopf und begann wieder panisch mit seinen Händen zu gestikulieren.

"Ruhig, hab ich gesagt, Weasley."

Er atmete tief durch.

"Sie hatte mich gerade entlassen, da ist sie einfach so umgekippt. Sie hat nicht getrunken da war auch kein Zauber. Sie ist einfach nur umgekippt. Ohne Grund. Wie kommst du darauf ich würde sie verhexen. Bist du wahnsinnig."

Pansy blieb stehen und sah die zwei Kopf hinauf, die er größer war als sie.

"Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu Weasley. Ich versuche dir gerade zu helfen. Beleidige mich also nicht."

"Du mir helfen, warum solltest du das tun? Und ich sag es dir gleich, ich habe dir absolut nichts zu bieten."

Pansy lachte laut auf.

"Als wär mir das nicht klar Weasley. Ich helfe dir weil es deine Schwester glücklich macht, und das mach Draco nicht unglücklich. Ergo ich bleibe weiterhin in seinen Gunsten. Und kein Schwanz versucht mich zu vergewaltigen. ... Hab ich das gerade laut gesagt?"

Seinen betroffenen Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, ja.

Verdammt.

Schweigend gingen sie weiter die Treppen hinunter bis sie, jedenfalls nach ihrer Aufffassung, endlich unten angekommen waren.

Am offenen Gang, liefen sie geradewegs in Madock der hinter sich her einen gleichsam fliegenden, wie bewusstlosen Snape hatte.

"Jo, das wird ja langsam eine Epidemie. Kleine übergib mir den Zauber."

Pansy nickte. Wenige Sekunden später flog Trewelany auf Madocks Geheiß weiter.

"Holt Dumbeldore."

Beide nickten und rannten dann schon davon.

JOJOJO: HERZLICH WILLKOMMEN AUF DER POWER-MVK vom Mitschnitt der Serpent Dragons vs. Golden Lions des Jahres Biep

Wie immer müssen sie um diese detailgetreue Wiedergabe dieses MVK-Dokuments zu starten mindestens drei MV-Blender besitzen, optimale Wiedergabe auf originaler Größe braucht sieben MV-Blender, sollten sie auch Zoomen wollen, müssen sie noch einen achten MV-Blender in ihrem Set haben.

Diese bekommen sie in jedem MVK Geschäft und auch einigen ausgewählten fachfremden Betrieben, erkundigen sie sich hier bitte bei unserem 24h am Tag geöffneten Informationsprogramm über ihre Kristallkugel auf Kanal 4567849 der MagieVideoKristall Kanal, wir sind immer für sie da.

Bevor wir mit unserem eigentlichen Programm beginnen, hier noch einige Hinweise auf unser laufendes Programm.

Eine Geschichte die sie zu Tränen rühren wird, ihr Herz erwärmen und ihre Hände zum Schwitzen.

Es geschah vor gar nicht so langer Zeit das sie sich verliebte, hin und her gerissen zwischen Konvention und ihrer Lust muss sie sich entscheiden.

Liebe oder Leidenschaft.

Vertrautheit oder die Pure Animalische Zusammenkunft

Erleben sie die erfolgreiche Realverfilmung, des Weltbestellers von Erma Olf, erhältlich in allen Varianten auf Video, DVD und natürlich, schließlich sind wir weiter als es jeder Muggel jemals sein kann, auch auf der MVK

MENÜ GEWÄHLT.

VORFÜHRUNG STARTEN?

Das Bild erstarrte plötzlich und Tray erhob seine Stimme.

"Entschuldigt bitte, dieses ewige Gerede, aber ich hatte mich vertippt."

Er sah auf zu den vollkommen besetzen Quidditchtürmen, wo sich schon fast alle Schüller und Lehrer versammelt hatten. Heute war eigentlich ein freier Tag, aber Tray hatte jedem von diesem Event mit solchem Enthusiasmus erzählt das es keiner über das Herz gebracht hatte nicht zu kommen.

Was sie bis jetzt schon gesehen hatte, lies den meisten die Kinnlade zu den Füßen hängen.

Es sah alles absolut real aus. Nicht Geisterhaft verschwommen, sondern so als wäre es wirklich hier und jetzt.

Diese Vorschau auf diesen Film war der HAMMER gewesen.

Die Menschen schienen echt wie aus dem Leben gegriffen, es war schon fast zu erstaunlich.

Und so wollten sie sich heute ein Quidditchspiel anschauen.

Das dürfte der Hammer sein.

"Nun denn, wer zu spät kommt den bestraft das Leben, sagt meine Mutter immer und deswegen werden wir nicht mehr länger warten. Seit gefasst auf ein wirklich spannendes Spiel.

Und für alle die es nicht mehr länger ertragen können, ja ich spiele auch mit. Das war das letzte Spiel das wir auf meiner Schule gespielt haben. Auch China hat mitgespielt. Wir waren in gegnerischen Mannschaften und haben uns nichts geschenkt. Für alle die das alles ein bisschen wunderlich vorkommt, ich programmiere hin und wieder mal so zum Spaß und deswegen kann es sein das der eine oder andere von euch sein Gesicht in der Vorführung wiederfindet.

Und ich kann euch noch nicht mal sagen wo, es ist alles randomisiert."

Er grinste und fuhr sich durch die grünen Haare.

"Wie dem auch sei, viel Spaß beim Zusehen."

Er drückte einen Knopf und aus dem Nichts heraus baute sich ein Quidditchfeld auf, auch hier waren vier Türme die das Hauptspielfeld begrenzten, war alles ein bisschen verschoben und so standen nun auf den Quidditchfeld acht Türme, und alle waren mit Zuseher besetzt.

In den unechten Türmen auf der Spitze tummelten sich massenweise Zuseher die ihre Gesichter bemalt hatte, aufwendiger Anstecker trugen und fast jeder hatten ein Specolum umhängen, der Lärmpegel erinnerte weniger an ein Schulspiel sondern an die Weltmeisterschaft, es wurde Essen verkauft und die Unruhe war greifbar.

Am Boden hatten sich einige in das Gras gesetzte und überall war die Vorfreude schon zu spüren.

Auf einer gläsernen Kugel folgen zwei Personen in die Mitte.

Einer war ein eher betagter Zauberer mit einer einfachen Robe und Gläsern die seien Augen unterstützten, neben ihm eine Quirlige, schwarze Junge Frau mit bunten Haaren und einer traumhaften Figur (das dachten jedenfalls alle Zuseher, das war offensichtlich)

"Herzlich willkommen zur 4. Übertragung des Endspiel hier aus Biep an diesem sonnigen und warmen Vormittag. Mein Name ist Edward Masters und meine zauberhaft und wunderschöne Kommentatorin ist Nina Red vom Clan der Serpiten."

"Danke Edward. Wie alle hier und vor ihren Kristallkugel haben wir uns versammelt und das wiederholte Aufeinandertreffen der Serpent Dragons und der Golden Lions zu begutachten und uns, wie in den letzten Jahren auch, die Seele aus dem Leib zu schreien."

"So ist es Nina. Seit drei Jahren nun schon haben diese zwei Teams überlegen ihre gegnerischen Mannschaften in den schulinternen und schulübergreifenden Turnieren in Grund und Boden gestampft. Die Gewinner des letzten Jahres schafften es danach sogar noch in den Europameisterschaften hinauf bis in das Viertelfinale bevor sie vernichtend von den Rumänen geschlagen wurden."

"Damit kamen die Serpent Dragons einen gewaltigen Schritt weiter, schafften es die Golden Lions, die Gewinner des vorigen Jahres nur bis in das Achtelfinale."

"Nur, meine Liebe, das ist für eine Schulmannschaft ein wirklich, wirklich zauberhaftes Ergebnis."

Sie warf ihrem Kokommentator einen bösen Blick zu.

"Da wiederspreche ich sicher nicht." Er lachte. "Das es aber bei weitem schon lange keine normale Schulmannschaften mehr sind, beweist wer heute aller anwesend sind. Das Who is Who der Zaubergesellschaft. Sogar der Zauberminister ist anwesend, einige der namenhaftfesten Clanführer, sogar der Anführer der Werwölfe.

Bei Merlin da kann es einem wirklich die Gänsehaut aufziehen. Nun denn, beginnen wir damit die Mannschaften vorzustellen. Wie es ihnen sicher geläufig ist, starben beim letzen Angriff auf Biep mehrer Schüler", es lief eine Liste von Namen mit Bildern neben den Kommentartoren hinunter, und auf dem Feld erschienen mehrere Aufnahmen von gefasst gewirkten Familienmitgliedern die mit eisernen Mienen in das Leere blickten, "es wurde der Antrag beider Mannschaften gestellt, das Spiel aus Pietät ausfallen zu lassen. Dieser Antrag wurde jedoch einstimmig von allen, auch den Familien der Verstorbenen abgelehnt, und so kommt es das es zu dieser Entscheidung doch noch kommt."

"Wir möchten ihnen Dafür Danken und ihnen in dieser Schweren Zeit das Beste wünschen und hoffen dass sich dieser Tag zu ihrer Zufriedenheit erfüllt."

Es herrschte einige Sekunden betroffenes Schweigen dann fasste sich die junge Sprecherin wieder und lächelte in die Menge.

"Da es in beiden Mannschaften Verluste und Verletze gab, ist die Teamaufstellung heuer erstaunlich anders. Es sind teilweise ehemalige wieder Aktiv und teilweise wurden auch die Ersatzspieler zu Rate gezogen. Es dürfte also extrem spannend werden."

"SPANNNEND ist keine Aussage, zu dem seit einem Jahr heiß erwartet Spiel. Das ist das letzte Jahr der beiden Kapitäne und inzwischen steht es eins zu eins, also das Jahr der Entscheidungen. Und hier kommt schon die erste Mannschaft eingeflogen, es sind die Serpent Dragons!"

Ein gewaltiger Aufschrei glitt durch die Menge, es gingen Raketen los und auf schwarzen Besen und schwarzen Gewand flogen die Serpent Dragons ein.

Sie trugen alle Helme und es war offensichtlich das ihr Gewand gepanzert war.

"Und hier sind sie. SPIDER, COLD CHINA, DUMMIE ONE, DUMMIE 2, LION, AXE und FREEZER." Bei jedem der Namen öffnete sich eine Bilddatei, die Auskunft gab über die Funktion der Spieler, ihr Alter und ihre bisherige Relevanz in Spielen.

"Wie ihnen, werte Zuseher aufgefallen ist, spielen die Serpent Dragons ein Angriffsspiel, sie haben keinen Seeker sonder zielen darauf ab, möglichst schnell mehr als 150 Punkte zu machen, ihrem Gegner jede Möglichkeit zu Punkten zu nehmen, und die Seeker aufzuhalten, bevor sie den Snitch fangen und das Spiel zu ihren Gunsten umdrehen."

"Der Kapitän dieser Mannschaft und Torhüter ist Spider, ihm zur Seite als Eintauschspieler seine Brüder, die Dummies, beide bewaffnet mit ihren -Keulen des Todes- die aber, wie wir alle erwarten unter dem Spiel mehr als nur einmal ihre Besitzer wechseln wird. Die offizielle Funktion des Seekers übernimmt Cold China, doch sie ist wie der Rest ihrer Mannschaft in den letzten Spielen eher durch Toreschiessen aufgefallen und hat nicht einmal einem Snitch nachgejagt. Axe, Lion und Freezer übernehmen die Funktionen der Jäger, haben aber auch einen höllischen Schlag drauf. Für Lion ist das sein erstes offizielles Spiel, er hat mir aber klar gemacht das er sich darauf freut und sich natürlich nicht in die Hosen macht."

"Dass liebe Nina war nicht nett. Nun denn hier kommen die Golden Lions hereingeflogen. Big SMILE, SCAR, ADEN, BEAR, HUG, KISS und MOON. Und wie schnell die wieder sind."

Und das war wahr. Alles saßen sie auf Highwinds und waren wesentlich relaxter als die Serpent Dragons, ihr Gewand war leuchtend hell und auch sie waren gepanzert und trugen Helme.

Zwei der Spieler flogen mit einem Karacho um das Spielfeld herum, das nicht mehr als ein weißer Streifen zu sehen war, und nach wenigen Sekunden folgen sie so dicht aneinander das man sie nicht mehr auseinander halten konnten.

Ein noch gewaltiger Aufschrei ging durch die Menge, alle jubelten wie von Sinnen und Chöre aus BIG SMILE und SCAAAR erfüllten das Stadium.

Harry saß da und vergaß einen Moment lang zu atmen. So schnell konnte keiner sein. Aber alles wäre gut solange keiner von den beiden da Prof. Lyfoma wäre.

Draco konnte sich keine Sekunde von der Vorführung die sich da vor seinen Augen abspielte abwenden, er war sich sicher, das es nicht einmal Ginny nackt geschafft hätte das mit seinen Augen zu machen.

Die waren nicht nur schnell, die waren einfach nur unglaublich. Das konnte ein Highwind?

Das war Wow.

Aber solange keiner von den Beiden da Prof. Lyfoma wäre, wäre alles Gut.

Ginny hatte Recht gehabt, er hätte ihr das ewig vorgehalten wenn er statt hier her gekommen war, mit ihr geschlafen hätte.

Woher hatte sie das nur gewusst?

Ron hielt mitten unter dem Laufen an und blickte mit offenem Mund in den Himmel hinauf.

Er konnte das Schnaufen von Panswrick nicht hören, er konnte ihr Antippen nicht spüren, alles was er mitbekam waren diese Zwei die mit einem solchen Karacho ihre Runden flogen und jetzt gerade in einer engen Spirale gegen den Boden düsten und erst im aller letzen Moment ausscherten und sich dann zu ihren Teamkameraden flogen und sie links und rechst flankierten.

Pansy kam langsam wieder zu atmen und blickte in die Spielerränge. Nach einer kleinen Orientierung erkannte sie die Realen und durchforstete sie.

Es fehlten noch Lupin, die Weasleys und die Malfoys. Irgendwas stimmte da nicht. Etwas stimmte überhaupt nicht.

Nach einem Blick auf Weasley neben ihr, erkannte sie das der nicht mehr zu retten war und rannte weiter, die beschissen Treppen hinauf zu Dumbeldore.

Auch er war anscheinend Feuer und Flamme für das Quidditchspiel das sich vor seinen Augen ausbreitete.

"Direktor, wir haben ein Problem. Sie müssen sofort auf die Krankenstation."

Außer Viktor und Gregory bemerkte keiner der Anwesenden das Dumbeldore sich von seinem Platz erhoben hatte, denn das Spiel hatte begonnen.

Schein und Sein, Kapitel Neun.

"Das Spiel zieht nun in die fünfundvierzigste Minute, und es steht derzeit um hart erkämpfte 40 zu 20 für die Serpent Dragons.

Wie erwartet hat das Spiel die Härte eines Profiturniers erreicht und die Quaffel fliegen mit einem gewaltigen Speed durch die Felder. Bis jetzt wurden zwei Zuseher verletzt bei den Spielern kam es noch zu keinem Ausfall. Beide Kapitäne führen ein hartes Regime und verlangen von ihren Mitstreitern Äußerstes. Smile und Scar jagen verzweifelt dem Snitch hinterher, werden aber jedes Mal kurz vor dem Erlangen ihres Ziel von einem gut gezielten Quaffel vorübergehend außer Gefecht gesetzt. Wie immer danke ich den Gründern dafür das Helme und Rüstungen erlaubt sind, denn sonst wäre dieses Spiel schon längst zu Ende und beide Parteien tot."

"Das ist wahr. Messungen haben ergeben das Dummie 2 den letzen Quaffel mit einer solchen Kraft geschlagen hat das er mit sage und schreibe 88 Meilen die Stunde durch die Luft gedüst ist. Ein Wunder das der Quaffel das ausgehalten hat."

"Nun das sollte er doch schließlich haben sich die Organisatoren für Profiquaffel ausgesprochen, die noch härtere Schläge aushalten können. In den letzen Jahren seit Einführung dieser neuen Quaffel gab es nur noch drei die zerbrochen sind, alle im Spiel Rumänien gegen Spanien. 44"

"So ist es. Es scheint sich etwas zu tun. Oh, der lang erwartete Quaffelkrieg zwischen Lion von den Serpent Dragons und Bear von den Golden Lions."

Bear war eine der zwei Treiberinnen der Golden Lions und war im Spiel immer wieder durch ihren verteufelten rechten Schwung aufgefallen. Sie flog den Besen als wäre es ihr Zuhause und hatte es definitiv auf Lion abgesehen. Den Quaffelkrieg, also das hin und her Schießen eine Quaffels bis der Gegner aufgeben musste und schwergetroffen, meist, gegen den Boden fiel, hatte es zwischen den Beiden immer wieder gegeben. Zugegeben es war Lions erstes offizielles Spiel doch in den Freundschaftsspeielen waren die beiden immer wieder aufeinandergetroffen.

Nicht viele Kapitäne ließen zu das eine solcher Krieg ausgefochten wurde, aber anscheinend gab es eine Absprache zwischen Big Smile und Spider und so wurde beide vorübergehend aus dem Spiel ausgeschlossen und konnten ihren eigen Dingen nachgehen während bei den anderen das Spiel weiterging.

So war es auch jetzt.

Mit erstaunlicher Präzision spielte die restliche Crew um die Zwei herum, doch nach etwa fünf Minuten schienen sich beide Seiten zu besinnen und hörten auf und schauten Lion und Bear zu wie sie immer und immer wieder mit schrecklich viel Kraft sich gegeneinander den Quaffel an den Kopf schossen.

Pock-Pck- Pock- Pck. So ging es immer wieder.

Lion holte zu einem gewaltigen Schlag aus und traf den Quaffel voll in die Mitte, als sich Bear plötzlich zusammenkrümmte und sich die Seite hielt.

Der Quaffel traf sie voll und hob sie vom Besen, sie raste mit einer gewaltigen Geschwindigkeit gegen einer der Türme.

Axe, der derzeit den zweiten Schläger in der Hand hatte und mit dem immer wieder den zweiten Quaffel gerade in die Höhe geschossen hatte, schrie auf und warf seinen Schläger nach oben, Big Smile schoss wie ein Komet durch die Hälfte des Stadiums, fing ihn auf und schlug damit gegen den Quaffel der gerade wieder vom Himmel stürzte, Axe hatte inzwischen seinerseits beschleunigt, Bear vom fliegenden Quaffel weggeholt, er hielt sie in seien muskulösen Armen, der Quaffel durchschlug mit einem lauten Schnall den Turm und zerfetze die Treppe, das Liebespärchen das dort im Dunkeln rumgeschmust hatte blickte mit leichtem Entsetzen durch das Loch, das sich dort befand wo vor wenigen Sekunden noch ihre Köpfe gewesen waren, zuckten mit den Schultern und schmusten weiter.

Ein kollektives Aufatmen ging durch beide Mengen.

Lion hatte inzwischen seinerseits seinen Schläger aus der Hand nach oben geworfen, wo er von Dummie 2 gefangen wurde, zischte hin zu Axe und nahm ihm das bewusstlose Mädchen aus der Hand.

Er klappte ihr Visier hoch und überprüfte nachdem er das seine hochgeklappt hatte, ihre Atmung.

"Lion, geht es deiner Kleinen Gut?" rief dann Spider hinunter, es war Axe der seinen Kopf schüttelte.

"Ihre Wunde ist wieder aufgegangen, sie blutet. Aber nichts was die Zeit nicht heilen kann. Stur ist sie, das muss man ihr lassen."

"Jo", es war Big Smile der herflog und das Visier aufmachte, (Draco und Harry fluchten gleichzeitig als sie sahen wer er war) "Lion bring sie runter zur Madame. Liebe ist schön und gut, aber sie heilt keine inneren Blutungen. Beweg dich."

Lion flog hinunter zum Boden und übergab sie wiederwillig einer Heildame.

"Warum hast du sie Spielen lassen?" fragte Spider, fing den Schläger der ihm von seinem Bruder zugeschossen worden war und hämmerte den Quaffel wieder zurück in die Luft.

"Ducken." Tray tat ohne darüber nachzudenken, der zweite Quaffel war zurückgekommen und auch diesen beförderte Spider mit einem gewaltigen Schlag in die Luft.

"Kennst sie doch, hatte ich ne Wahl. Außerdem hatte man mir versichert das sie Spielen kann."

"Agnes wie geht es ihr?" rief dann Dummie 1 hinunter.

"Es wird schon wieder. Ich päpple sie schon auf."

"Gut."

"Spielen wir weiter?"

"Und ob. Lionell, gib ihr nen Kuss und komm wieder her."

"Du bist nicht mein Kapitän." tönte es dann von unten her.

Tray verzog seinen Mund zu einem Lächeln und grinste zu Spider.

"Und trotzdem tut er was ich sage."

Spider lachte.

"LEUTE wir spielen Weiter, sobald der Quaffel wieder da ist. Lion, du hast noch drei, zwei, eins... ."

Das Spiel ging weiter.

"ICH WEISS das ich gerade irgendetwas absolut lebenswichtiges bei dem Spiel verpasst habe, Panswrick. Das spüre ich. Bitte, ich bitte dich sogar auf Knien", das tat er wirklich, "lass mich wieder gehen."

Pansy drehte sich um und sah genervt zu ihrem - Partner- und funkelte ihn mit ihren hellbraunen Augen an.

"Steh auf, Weasley. Nicht ich bin es die dich mit mir schleppt sondern der Ausspruch von Dumbeldore. Steh auf und hör auf mit dem Theater. Du bist Turmsprecher, benimm dich wie einer."

Unwillig erhob sich Ron wieder und verdrehte die Augen.

"Aber das ist echt nicht fair."

"Was!" Pansy versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. "Wir suchen -deine- Eltern. Nicht meine. Sondern deine. Und du findest das nicht fair? Was ist daran nicht fair."

"Malfoy muss seine Eltern nicht suchen, sondern kann sich das Spiel anschauen. Harry muss auch keinen suchen und kann sich das Spiel anschauen. Jeder muss keinen Suchen und kann sich das Spiel anschauen, nur ich nicht. Das passt sooo in meinen Tag."

"Verfließt du gerade vor meinen Augen in Selbstmitleid, Weasley? Jetzt hör aber auf. He, du warst schon immer eine Memme, aber das toppt echt alles. Benimm dich wie ein Mann, aber wirklich."

"Und du willst wissen wie ein Mann ausschaut." bäffelte Ron zurück.

"Oh, bitte, ich weiß das wirst du mir sicher ewig vorhalten, Weasley, aber ich bin mehr Mann in meinem kleinen Finger als du im ganzen Körper."

Darauf sagte er nichts.

"Ist hier nicht irgendwo Lupins Raum?" fragte sie plötzlich und sah sich um.

Ron sah aus als wollte er sie skalpieren.

"Was hat Lupin mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?"

"Merlin, bist du blind. Er war auch nicht da, ich habe aber gestern gehört wie er Tray zugesagt hat."

Ron sah sich also auch um und zeigte dann mit seinem Finger gerade aus.

"Der übernächste Gang links."

"Gut dann gehen wir."

"Gut." Er fuchtelte mit seinen Händen herum. "Was der Kerl wünscht."

Pansy tat so als hätte sie es überhört.

"Professor?"

Pansy klopfte zuerst zaghaft an die Tür, festigte dann aber ihr Klopfen.

"Professor sind sie da?" fragte sie noch einmal lauter.

"Er ist nicht da, Panswrick. Können wir also weitergehen, vielleicht wenn ich meine Eltern finde bevor das Spiel zu ende ist, kann ich noch was sehen..."

Pansy ignorierte auch diesen Monolog von Ron verbot sich selbst auf das Niveau von Augendrehen zu sinken.

"Ist dir in den Sinn gekommen, das wenn er gleich bewusstlos wie Snape und Trewelaney ist, das er dann, natürlich rein ahm, überlegungsweiße... NICHT fähig sein wird auf mein Rufen zu antworten. Hast du daran, nur vielleicht ein bisschen, gedacht?"

Ron zog seine Unterlippe nach vorne.

"Du bist wirklich böse."

Pansy sank auf das Niveau und verdrehte sprachlos ihre Augen.

"Professor", sagte sie schließlich als sie ihre Augen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, "wir machen jetzt ihre Türe auf."

Natürlich war sie magisch versperrt was Ron ein breites Grinsen wert war und Pansy den passenden Gegenspruch der gleichermaßen gegen die Türe wie auch gegen Rons Grinsen zu wirken schien.

"Professor?"

Dann blieben erst mal Beide stehen.

Ron sah sich das Zimmer genau an.

Es sah so aus als wäre eine Bombe eingeschlagen.

"Es hat wohl einen Kampf gegeben."

"Mach die Augen zu."

Ron sah sie an. "Hähh," er sah in die Richtung wo auch sie hinsah. "Ohhh..." Er machte äußerst langsam die Augen zu.

Er hörte ein Rascheln, dann erlaubte Pansy ihm wieder die Augen aufzumachen.

Er sah auf das nun wenigstens mit dem Laken bedeckte Pärchen.

"Luna?"

"Du erkennst sie erst bedeckt?" entgegnete Pansy trocken.

"Ich hab gehört sie ist tot", überhörte Ron das bösartige wie passende Kommentar der Slytherinsprecherin. "Meine Güte. Das ist echt ein Schocker. Luna und Lupin. Darf ich mich übergeben?"

Pansy zupfte an ihrer Bluse.

"Nein darfst du nicht. Memme."

Also übergab er sich nicht. Aber er sah sie so an als wollte er sie bei lebendigem Leib verspeisen.

"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte er sie.

Sie schnaufte aus und richtete sich ihre Haare.

"Bis zu den Räumen deiner Eltern ist es nicht mehr weit, oder?"

Ron nickte.

"Ein paar Gänge noch, in fünf Minuten sind wir da. Nehmen wir sie mit oder lassen wir sie hier?"

"Wir lassen sie hier, und nehmen sie auf den Rückweg wieder mit. Wenn ihnen bis jetzt noch nichts passiert ist, bezweifle ich das ihnen jetzt etwas passiert."

"Richtig."

Beide verließen den Raum und gingen schnellen Schrittes weiter.

Die Überraschung die Eltern von Ron und Draco bewusstlos vorzufinden war inzwischen kleiner geworden, als wenn sie miteinander geredet hätten und sich einfach nur verspätet.

Ron atmete tief durch.

Jetzt hatten sie sechs Leute zu transportieren, das waren viele.

"Panswrick, kennst du einen Zauber mit denen man so viele transportieren kann?" fragte er schließlich.

Pansy nickte.

"Bring mich nur nicht zum Lachen, Weasley. Emotionaler Disstress lässt mich die Balance verlieren."

"Bitte, Was?"

"Lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe, ja?"

Er nickte wenn auch mit fragendem Blick.

Pansy schloss einige momentlang die Augen, dann begannen die vier vor ihnen zu schweben.

Ron hob verblüfft seine Augenbrauen.

"Wow... Panswrick, ... wie hast du das gemacht?"

"Ich habe ihnen Befohlen zu schweben. Wenn ich mich genug darauf konzentrieren kann, was leider selten der Fall ist, kann ich alles festhalten."

"Kling cool."

Sie sah ihn böse an.

"Hör auf zu schwafeln Weasley, jetzt holen wir noch Lupin und die Lovegood und dann gehen wir zu Dumbeldore. Ich will endlich wissen was zum Martok hier los ist."

"Noch können die Golden Lions gewinnen, solange sie kein weiteres Tor mehr zulassen und den Snitch fangen."

Die Menge hielt angespannt den Atem an.

Scar und Big Smile hatten sich beide hinter den Snitch hergemacht und düsten mit einem unglaublichen Tempo durch das Feld, die Dummies und China jagten ihnen mit den Quaffeln hinterher und der Rest versuchte noch immer verbissen ein Tor zu machen. Den Golden Lions fehlte auf dem Feld Bear und das machte sich in ihrer schwachen Verdeitigung sichtbar, die noch hielt, aber durch die unentwegten Angriffe durch die vier Mann starke Angriffstruppe der Serpent Dragons immer weiter ins Wackeln kam.

Es stand also im Grund genommen vier zu vier, aber dafür waren die Golden Lions nicht gemacht.

Scars Finger hatten den Snitch schon fast erreicht da kam aus dem Nichts der von China geschossene Quaffel, genau berechnet in seine Flugbahn.

Das hätte normalerweise ein Ausweichmanöver mit sich geführt, doch nicht heute.

Scar flog weiter, und einige Sekunden bevor er getroffen wurde, flog Scar zwischen ihn und den Quaffel.

Scar schnappte zu und hielt den Snitch in den Händen, blickte dann aber mit Entsetzte auf Tray der mit hohen Bogen aus dem Feld flog.

Man sah ihm an das er hinterher wollte aber etwas lies ihn erstarren.

Er blickte in Spiders grinsendes Gesicht, das nun nicht mehr von dem Visier verdeckt war.

Er konnte zwar nicht hören was dieser ihm sagte aber er konnte es von seinen Lippen lesen.

T O R.

Er blickte zum Tor, wo ein wie am Boden zerschmetterter Torhüter den Kopf schüttelte.

"Oh, no...- Tray!"

Ohne weiter den schweren Verlust zu begutachten drehte er bei und wollte Tray hinterher, doch der kam schon wieder zurück, Dummie eins hatte die eine, Dummie zwei die andere Hand in den Händen sie zogen Tray wie ein Opferlamm hinter sich her.

China flog heran und lies ihn vor sich niedersetzen. Sie klappte auch ihr Visier hoch.

"Ihr habt verloren, Schatz."

"Meine Damen und Herren, liebe Zuseher, ein wirklich unerwarteter Ausgang dieses Spiels. Es scheint so als ... wir werden angegriffen! Bewahren sie Ruhe!"

"Stop. Läppi Stopp." Tray sah mit Entsetzen zu Brenda die seinem Blick nichts als kaltes Eis entgegen zu setzen hatte.

"Brenda, halt Läppi an." sagte er und blickte mit Angst auf das Spielfeld vor sich. "Das ist nichts für ihre Augen."

Brenda schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sie werden das jetzt sehen."

"Das sind Kinder." Es entfuhr ihm unerwartet laut.

"Das wart ihr auch."

"STOPP ES!" Seine Stimme hatte eine solche Kraft bekommen das, obwohl es nur leise gesprochen worden war, jeder hören konnte.

"Nein. Vergiss es deine Stimme zieht bei mir nicht, Tray."

"Bist du verrückt Brenda? Was ist in dich Gefahren?"

Sie blickte ihn nicht an.

Die Zukunft, Tray.

Die Zukunft.

Schein und Sein, Kapitel Zehn

„Bewahren sie Ruhe!"

Tray blickte besorgt in den Himmel und versuchte wieder Luft zu bekommen. Der Quaffel hatte ihn schwer getroffen, und es fiel ihm unendlich schwer sich nicht seinen Schmerzen zu ergeben.

„China..." hauchte er, sie nickte. Wie eine Person schlossen sie die Augen und konzentrierten sich darauf, ihn wieder zu heilen. Seine Rippen wieder zusammenwachsen zu lassen, das Loch in seiner Lunge zu verkleben.

Es gelang, wie so oft, leider nicht ohne Schmerzen.

Er zitterte am ganzen Leib und versuchte den Schmerzschrei der seinen blutarmen Lippen entrinnen wollte zu verbeißen, es gelang ihm schwach.

Für einen Moment entglitt im fast sein Bewusstsein, doch er riss sich zusammen und kippte nicht um.

Und dann war er wieder in Ordnung. Die Schmerzen, nur noch sanfte Wellen, das Atmen wieder leichter und ohne metallenen Geschmack im Mund.

Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete er noch zweimal tief durch, dann sah er direkt hinauf zur Seherin von Hogwarts, die wie alle Lehrer auf der Tribüne des ihnen zugeteilten Hauses saß.

„Wer kommt auf uns zu, Madame Trewelaney?" rief er zu ihr.

Sie stand dort, unbeeindruckt von dem Wimmern und dem erschreckten Nuscheln der Kinder ihres Hauses, stolz, ihre langen dunkelblonden Haare glänzten in der Sonne.

„Was sieht euer inneres Auge?"

Obwohl weit von ihm entfernt konnte sie seine leise, klare Stimme hören, sie schloss ihre golden Augen und senkte ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite.

Meditierend stand sie auf der Tribüne, plötzlich riss sie ihre Augenlider auf.

Nur das Weiß ihrer Augäpfel war zu sehen.

„GROSSE UNGEDULD PLAGT DEN DUNKLEN HERRN," hauchte ihre nun knorrige Stimme, „EIN HEER VON UNGEZÜGELT KRAFT MACHTE SICH AUF DIE ZUKUNFT DER WELT ZU VERNICHTEN." Ihre Stimme breitete sich im Stadium aus, wie Wellen auf der Oberfläche eines Sees und ließ jeden Angstschrei im Keim erstickt. Es war mehr ein Krächzen als Melodie, aber jeder versuchte zu verstehen was die Nachfahrin von Cassandra zu berichten hatte.

„MIT IHM KOMMEN ALLE DIE IHM TREU ERGEBEN, VON DEN TIEFEN DER ERDE, VON DEN INSELN DES FROHSINNS, AUS DEN BERGEN, DEN HÖHLEN DER SCHWINGEN und DEM STRAND DER SEELEN. ES..."

Ein weißer Blitz traf sie unvermittelnd von hinten, Tray konnte nicht erkennen woher er gekommen war, die Seherin fiel schreiend im weiten Bogen von dem hohen Turm hinunter.

Nur noch wenige Meter trennten sie von dem gar nicht so weichen Grasboden, als sie von einer wohlwollenden, unsichtbaren Hand zum Grund geleitet wurde.

Tray sah hinüber zum Slytherinturm.

Neben den Elternt seiner Freundin und ihren Geschwistern hatte sich auch Pansy erhoben.

Sie blickte konzentriert, aber nicht angestrengt hinunter zu ihm, nach einer kurzen Verbeugung wandte sie sich wieder anderen zu.

Er beobachte mit Misstrauen die ganze Situation und suchte mit seinen Sucheraugen immer wieder den Himmel über sich ab. Noch konnte er nichts sehen. Aber sie waren nicht fern. Das konnte er spüren.

Trays Nasenwurzeln zogen sich zusammen.

Das hier gefiel ihm nicht. Überhaupt nicht.

Kurz sah er zu Spider und Scar, die Beide ruhig neben ihm her schwebten, er nickte ihnen aufmunternd zu.

Die Beiden hatten alles unter Kontrolle.

Und dann brach das Chaos aus.

Auf den Rängen erhoben sich Schüler, sie zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und vollführten, unter Anleitung der anwesenden Auroren komplizierte Schildzauber, es war keine Zeit mehr die unerfahrenen Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Böse Magie knisterte in der Luft und stellte ihnen allen die Gänsehaut auf.

Von jedem Turm sprangen Schüler und Lehrer hinunter, alle schwebten im letzen Moment gegen den Boden.

Spider derweil war mit seinem Besen in bis in die Wolken hinauf geflogen, vollführte einen Looping und lies mittendrin los

Schutzlos stürzte er der Erde entgegen immer schneller und schneller, er pfiff mit zwei Fingern im Mund drei Mal kurz aber laut.

Ein vogelähnlicher Schrei zerbarst die Luft, dann kamen mit seidnen Flügelschlägen Hippogreifs angeflogen, einer von ihnen zischte nach vorne und Spider landete mit seinen Füßen auf dem Rücken des majestätischen Tieres.

Er steckte seine Füße in die dafür vorgesehnen ledernen Schlaufen- der Hippogreif war schwer gepanzert und in seinen gelben Augen glänzte ein nicht definierbares Gefühl.

Neben ihm hatten es die Axe und auch Lion gleichgemacht, auch sie standen nun felsenfest auf den Rücken ihrer Hippogreife, das gemächliche Schlafen der Flügel schien ihnen gar nichts auszumachen.

Die wunderschönen Tiere schwebten fast in der Luft, sanken aber immer wieder gen Boden, ihre Körper waren zum Gleiten gemacht nicht zum Verharren auf der Selben Position.

Es war ein eindringlicher Anblick, wie sie ihre Flügel bewegten und dazwischen standen ihre „Reiter" auf ihren Rücken, ihre Haare wurden von jedem Flügelschlag aufgewirbelt.

Die restlichen sieben Hippogreife fingen gerade ihre Mitstreiter ab, die von allen vier Türmen hinuntersprangen. Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaw auch zwei Huffelpuff. Die größten und körperlich stärksten Jungen der Schule. Unter ihren weiten, wehenden, Capes trugen sie dichte Rüstungen, jeder von ihnen holte noch im Fall eine scharfe Waffe unter den dunklen Umhängen hervor.

Einer schmiss eine Peitsche zu Spider, Axe erhielt eine wuchtige zweiseitige Axt und Lion durfte sich über einen fast ein einhalb Meter langen Breithänder freuen.

Spider blickte zu seiner Truppe. In seinen Augen schimmerte es wie flüssiges Eis.

„Wir fürchten sie.", schrie er laut, seine Stimme war wie ein Donnern, „Wir hassen sie. Wir werden jeden Einzelnen Töten."

Immer wieder streckte er dabei seine Waffe in die Luft.

„Wir fürchten sie." Kam es ihm nun wie Einer entgegen, „Wir hassen sie. WIR WERDEN SIE TÖTEN!"

Spider schloss das Visier seinen Helms und schon machten sich die Hippogreifs auf gegen die Harpien zu kämpfen die wie Pfeile vom Himmel stürzten.

Es geschah alles so schnell das Keiner dem Ganzen wirklich folgen konnte.

Plötzlich waren sie überall.

Harpien, dunkle Wesen von Einst, mit ledernen Flügel und borstigem metallicgrauem Haar, ihre Schreie erfüllten die Luft und schien jedem Einzelnen die Lust zum Atmen zu nehmen.

Harpien kamen und fraßen deine Angst. Bis man seinen gesunden Menschenverstand verloren hatte.

Warum sollten solche netten Wesen mit Flügeln dir Schmerzen zufügen wollen, warum rennst du weg von ihnen. Wir werden dich lieben. Wir werden dich nie wieder alleine lassen. Du musst nur diesen kleinen Schritt wagen.

Diesen kleinen Schritt. Uns zu lieben.

Dementoren, die im Dutzend gegen die großen weißen Schutzschilde flogen und nach den Seelen der Kinder dahinter lechzten. Sie ihnen zu entreißen, sie für sich selbst zu haben. Ihren Hunger endlich zu stillen.

Um sie herum schien die Sonne an ihrem Licht verloren zu haben.

Dann waren da die Riesen. Zwanzig von ihnen waren gekommen.

Mit ihnen ihre Anführer, Hagrid der verteufelte Halbblutprinz und seine Gemahlin, jeder von ihnen hielt einen Cerberos an der Leine der mit keifernden Köpfen nach vorne sprang, und nach jedem und allem schnappte was ihm zwischen die Fänge kam.

Dahinter Goblins. Massenweise Goblins.

Und Voldemordt.

Er saß auf einem roten Riesendrachen und lächelte hinunter auf Dumbledore.

Es hatte begonnen.

Draco sah mit halboffenem Mund auf das was sich „da" abspielte.

Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals hinauf, sein Mund war trocken.

Das war schlimmer als er es sich hätte vorstellen können. Das war schlimmer als die Erzählungen von Lyfoma jemals hätten sagen können.

Da war wirklich alles gekommen was halbwegs bösartig war.

Und Tray, der junge Tray stand da und behielt einen kühlen Kopf. Schrie Befehle um sich, keiner der nicht tat was er ihnen auftrug.

Respekt für Lyfoma machte sich, gegen seinen Willen natürlich, im Draco breit.

Er war wohl doch nicht die Lusche für die er ihn gehalten hatte.

Dann war dieser Spider.

Ein cooler Typ. Ging gegen Harpien.

Er stand ohne zu Zucken auf dem Hippogreif und peitschte um sich herum, das Fliegen überließ er total dem Tier unter ihm. Sein schwarzes Visier war hinuntergeklappt und schimmerte in der Sonne.

Draco hatte diesen Spider beobachtet, jedes Mal kurz bevor die Peitsche eine der Harpien berührte, begann sie wie die Sonne zu glitzern, er nahm an, sie wurde zu einem Diamanten oder Ähnlichen, denn die Peitsche schnitt durch die Körper der Harpien wie ein Messer durch Butter.

Dann war da Scar, zu seinem Ärger eindeutig der Potter von Lyfomas Welt, er flog zuerst gegen einen der Dementoren, zischte dann aber an ihm vorbei und machte sich zu Dracos Überraschung daran, gegen die Riesen zu kämpfen. Zusammen mit vielen anderen die es ihm gleichmachten wirbelte er an ihren überdimensionalen Köpfen vorbei und sprach so ziemlich jeden schlimmen und grausamen Spruch gegen sie, den selbst Draco kannte.

Es zog ihm eine Gänsehaut auf, als er sah dass die meisten Sprüche verpufften ohne wirklichen Schaden angerichtet zu haben.

Ginny wusste gar nicht wohin sie schauen sollte.

Das war alles so schrecklich.

Das Blut der Harpien regnete vom Himmel hinunter und alles was damit in Berührung kam verdorrte regelrecht.

Axe, einer der Serpent Dragon hatte gerade eine der Harpien mit seiner breiten, beidseitigen Axt zerfetzt, als ihn ein großen Schwall von ihrem rostbraunen Blut traf. Es fraß sich durch seinen Anzug- auch wenn der Lärm ohrenbetäubend war, sie konnte diesen Schmerzensschrei hören.

Er fiel gegen den Boden und blieb dort nach einer harten Landung regungslos liegen.

Dann sah sie die Werwöfle.

Am Boden des Quidditchfeldes hatten sich sich versammelt.

Mit ihren riesigen Mäulern zerfetzten sie die Überreste der am Boden liegenden Harpien scheinbar schien ihnen das vergiftete Blut nichts zu machen.

Und über alle dem schwebte Tom, auf dem riesengroßen roten Drachen.

Die Demütigung ihrer Anfangszeit in Hogwarts brach unvermittelt wieder über sie herein.

Wie hatte sie ihm nur Vertrauen können, das war einer ihrer ganz großen Fehler gewesen.

Harry derweil war es als ob ihm auf einmal der eigene Willen abhanden gekommen war.

Er wollte das da unten nicht sehen, er wollte nicht den Menschen die aussahen wie seine Eltern mit seinen Blicken folgen, da er ja wusste das sie es nicht waren und das nur ein schlechter Scherz von Lyfoma war, aber er war unfähig auch nur einen Augenblick nicht hinzuschauen.

Sein „Vater" hatte seine „Muter" an der Hand gepackt und Beide waren in dem Augenblick von dem Turm gesprungen, als der Besen von Spider auf sie zugeflogen war. Nun saßen sie hintereinander und kämpften gemeinsam gegen die Dementoren die immer wieder vom Himmel herunterstürzen.

Oh, sie war so wunderschön. Selbst als sie wütend aufschrie.

Es sah so echt aus...

Auf der Slytherintribüne saßen Gregory und Viktor, sie verfolgten die Schlacht wortlos, ihre Augen gebannt auf dieses Geschehen.

Plötzlich tippte Viktor Gregory sanft an die Schulter und deutete ihm in den imaginären Turm neben ihnen zu schauen.

Es war der Ravenclawturm, dort wo die Trewelaney zuvor hinuntergestürzt war als sie der weiße Strahl getroffen hatte.

Das Schutzschild das gegen das Blut der Harpien und gegen die Angriffe der Dementoren schütze, flackerte und verschwand von einem Moment zum Anderen.

Erschrocken zogen die zwei Jungen gleichzeitig scharf die Luft ein und wurden blass um die Nase.

Dort in einer großen Masse aus toten Leibern, schreienden blutenden Kindern, standen noch etwa zehn Leute.

Es waren drei schwächlich aussehende Burschen die mit gezückten Stäben langsam aber doch auf die anderen zugingen, der Vielsafttrank der ihre Körper zusammengehalten hatte, verlor an Wirkung.

Ihre Körper verformten sich, zuerst der eine Arm dann der Andere, Haare sprossen in ihrem Gesichter, ihre Augen wurden Kleiner, ihr Kopf größer, ihre Münder anders, sie verloren den jugendlichen Charme.

Es war Viktor der dies mit einer gewissen Faszination verfolgte, ganz im Gegensatz zu Gregory der mit Unglauben und sehr viel Unbehagen auf wenigen Überlebenden von Ravenclaw starrte.

Dass war er und Viktor und Regina. Oder sie sahen aus wie...

Seine Regina. Ein Teil ihres Gesichtes war ohne Haut, ihre braunen Rehaugen sahen schmerzerfüllt und dem Kerl der aussah wie er und... es zog ihm das Herz zusammen.

Für einen Moment schaffte er es seinen Blick abzuwenden und sah hinüber zum echten Ravenclawturm.

Dort stand sie, sie blickte merlinseidank nicht in seine Richtung. Er war sich nämlich nicht sicher ob er es in diesem Moment ertragen hätte.

Viktor verfolgte stumm und ehrfürchig, wie einer der Männer einen überhaupt nicht leichten Zauber sprach, er hatte nicht gedacht das man ihn alleine sprechen konnte.

Was ihm dann irgendwie leicht verstimmte, war das das Arschloch genau auf ihn/den Kerl der Aussah wie er zielte.

Da irgendein Zauber seinem AlterEgo die Arme gebrochen hatte, war er wohl so gut wie tot.

Aber er wurde nicht getroffen.

Ein Baum von einem Mann, noch größer als er selbst und mit roten Haaren und eiskalten Gesicht sprang dazwischen, der Zauber traf ihn an der Brust und fraß ihm offensichtlich durch die Haut, aber der Kerl verzog nicht mal eine Miene.

Er kam ihm bekannt vor.

Irgendwo hatte er ihn schon gesehen, da war er sich sicher.

Charly Weasley. Ganz sicher.

Aber die eiskalten Augen und das plötzlich erscheinende Lächeln auf den immer blasser werdenden Lippen hatten ihn mehr als nur einen Moment lang daran zweifeln lassen.

Tray weigerte sich auch nur ein einziges Mal auf das Bild das sich dort unten bot zu blicken.

Er hatte lange gebraucht sich zu verzeihen was er an jenem Tag begann zu tun und noch länger um zu lernen damit zu leben.

Mit nebelgrauen Augen blickte er auf Brenda und er erkannte sie nicht wieder.

Was war in sie gefahren? Das war nicht mehr das Mädchen das er kennen gelernt hatte, das war nicht mehr die junge Frau die er schätzen gelernt hatte, das war noch nicht einmal mehr die Dame die sie noch vor einem Mona... oh mein Merlin.

Was war da noch mal gewesen? Sie hatten sich bei ihnen versammelt, zusammen mit einigen seiner Schüler und ein bisschen gefeiert.

Sie hatte geweint. Jetzt wo er sich dran erinnerte. Sie hatte sie alle wehmütig anschaut und geweint. Danach war sie drei Tage nicht auffindbar gewesen.

Sie hatte sich dann erklärt, aber ... er hätte ihr nicht glauben müssen!

Wie kam es das er ihr, wo er sonst keinem mehr Glauben schenkte, immer noch traute?

Bei Slytherins verlorenem Sextanten, das konnte doch nicht sein! Sie würde ihn niemals, niemals hintergehen. Dazu hatten sie schon viel zu viel durchgemacht.

Sie hatte ihm mehr als nur einmal das Leben gerettet. Sie hatte sie alle mehr als nur einmal gerettet. Sie war immer da wenn etwas geschehen war. Immer, gab ihr Leben wenn es sein musste.

Nein, sie hatten einfach schon zuviel durchgemacht, als das sie ihn hintergehen würde. Das könnte sie nicht.

Das war sein kleines Mädchen.

Aber wenn er ihr jetzt in die Augen sah- er erblickte er sie nicht mehr.

Kurz wandte er seinen Blick von Brenda ab und starrte auf China.

Sie stand da, wunderschön wie immer, den Rücken durchgestreckt, die Lippen zusammengepresst und schaute hinunter auf das Schlachtgetümmel.

Dort hatten sie Crabbe und Goyle verloren. Longbottom, Axe, Bear, Moon, .. so viele waren gestorben. Nicht wenige für ihr restliches Leben für immer gezeichnet.

ER schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie alle hatten an diesem Tag etwas verloren. Unschuld, Lebensqualität, Stimmbänder,...

Und für was.

Wenn er daran dachte dass das erst der Anfang gewesen war, der Anfang dieses großen Krieges, nichts weiter als eine Schlacht - es zog ihm den Magen zusammen.

Dass war nichts was diese Kinder sehen sollten.

Wie sollten sie es denn verstehen?

Ihre Welt war so anders. Vielleicht sogar besser. Der Krieg hier war kalt, nicht heiß. Keine offenen Schlachte, keine Metzelein, keine toten Kinder. Einfach nur stete Unruhe.

Irgendwo hätte er wohl gern mit ihnen getauscht wenn er gekonnt hatte.

Nicht das es dass was er getan hatte, jemals ungeschehen machen könnte.

Brenda starrte an allen vorbei und sah nur eines in diesem ganzen Bild das sich vor ihr auftat.

Blut. Es war fast so als wollten ihr die Tropfen etwas sagen zusammen mit den Schreien die sich auftaten und sich in ihr Hirn brannten, wie Milch in eine Pfanne.

Sie mussten es wissen. Sie mussten wissen was auf sie zukam. Noch einmal durften sie nicht so unvorbereitet sein.

Nicht noch einmal würde sie dabei zusehen wie ihre Freunde starben, die welche ihr anvertraut worden waren.

Nicht noch einmal würde sie ihre Schreie hören und das Flehen und Bitten spüren das in der Luft lag.

Nein, das konnte sie nicht noch einmal zulassen.

Sie durfte es nicht noch einmal zulassen.

Sie würde es nicht noch einmal zulassen.

Kurz sah sie hinunter zu Kendrick der gerade von der Krankenstation wiedergekommen war und nun mit seinen kleinen, perfekten Augen entsetzt hinauf in den Himmel sah.

Nein, sie würde es nicht noch einmal zulassen.

Sie würde nicht noch einmal ihr eigenes Wohl gleichsetzten mit denen der Anderen. Es hatte einfach nicht funktioniert.

Er war in ihren Armen gestorben, das würde nie wieder passieren.

Aber sie hatte vorgesorgt. Heute würde er sie verlassen. Und dann würde er nicht sterben.

Und dann... Stille.

Brenda sah überrascht hin auf das Spielfeld vor sich.

Alles war erstarrt. Festgefroren in einem Moment.

Da war Scar der gerade von einem Cerberus in den Arm gebissen wurde, da war Spider der mit einer Harpie kämpfend gegen den Boden flog, Charles der eine der Todesser auf der Ravenclawtribüne das Genick brach, die Weasleyzwillinge wie sie sich gegen ein halben Duzend Goblins zu Wehr setzten, Tray der mit China im Rücken sich drei Dementoren vom Leib hielt, das Flackern des Schildes von Gryffindor und der kleine Blick den sie darauf erhaschen konnten was dahinter passiert war, Axe wie er von den vier Harpien gefressen wurde, Lupin der in seiner Werwolfsform gerade auf Scar zulief, sein Vater der von dem Drachenfeuer fast gebrutzelt wurde, Bear, die gerade starb, Agnes die verzweifelt um ihr Leben kämpfte,...

Es war als würde sich dieses Bild in jedermanns Köpfe einbrennen- und es verschwand einfach nicht.

Brenda riss ihren Kopf zur Seite und blickte mit einem nicht erahnten Hass zu Tray. Ihre ansonsten so schön grünen Augen waren fast so schwarz wie die Seele von Voldemordt.

Tray erwiderte ihren Blick mit unnachgiebigen Augen, sein ganzer Arm blutete, China schaute geschockt zu ihm.

Läppi, fiel durchlöchert von seinem Arm hinunter und zerbröckelte ihn hundert Stücke.

Es war Brenda als könnte sie gar nicht anders.

Hintergangen!

Sie riss ihren Zauberstab in die Höhe und sprach einen der schmerzhaftesten, nicht tödlichen Zaubersprüche aus die sie kannte, Tray reagierte nicht schnell genug und der Zauber traf ihn voll.

Das gelbe Licht das seinen Körper für wenige Sekunden umgeben hatte verblasste, er fiel schwer atmend in die Knie, in seinen Augen konnte sie Unglauben lesen und genau die Schmerzen die sie ihm beibringen wollte.

Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und sah ihn eiskalt an.

„Wage es nie wieder mich auf meinem Grund und Boden in Frage zu stellen, Tray oder ich schwöre dir bei meinem Leben, du wirst es büßen."

Ihre Stimme war ganz leise geworden, selbst China die in der Nähe stand konnte sie kaum hören.

Brenda streckte sich durch und drehte sich ungestüm weg von Tray.

Doch sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet dass er wieder aufstand.

Das stand er, käseweiß zwar, zitterte am ganzen Körper aber fand die Kraft nach vorne zu greifen und sie zu sich zu ziehen. Nun hielt er sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm, er starrte zu ihr hinunter, sie starrte zu ihm hinauf.

Sie konnte es hinter seinen Augen arbeiten sehen, sie konnte es an seinen Finger spüren das er sich zurückhalten musste ihr nicht weh zu tun.

Beide lächelten sich an.

„Kleine", surrte er, „glaubst du wirklich ich bin noch das Weichei von früher?" Seine Finger legten sich um ihren Hals.

„Das mich so ein kleiner Zauber umhaut? Das da..." mit seiner anderen Hand zeigte er zitternd zu dem Erstarrten Bild vor sich, „ ist Vergangenheit. Ich bin kein kleiner Junge mehr der sich davon beeindrucken lässt für was du stehst. Heute bist du zu weit gegangen. Eindeutig zu weit." Er lies sie los, drückte sie weg von sich, nun stand er da, sein Gewicht auf den linken Fuß verlagert, seine rechte Hand im Hüftknick, zwar immer noch zitternd, aber mit gestreckten Schultern, den Kopf gehoben, seine grauen Augen nur auf sie gerichtet.

Er wartete unnachgiebig so lange bis sie sich umgedreht hatte und ihm mit der gleichen Kälte entgegenblickte.

Sie war am ganzen Körper angespannt, ihre Finger krampften fast schon um ihren Zauberstab.

„Was willst du dagegen machen, Tray? Willst du mich töten? Willst du mich foltern, willst du mir die Seele stehlen? Du bist nicht der einzige der sich weiterentwickelt hat. Ich bin nicht mehr das Kleine Mädchen von Früher."

Tray blieb unberührt als plötzlich alles Licht zu verschwinden schien und wie blaues Feuer sich die Dunkelheit um ihren Körper zu verdichten schien. Sie sah ihn mit glühenden Augen an, ihre Haare bebten in einem nur für sich spürbaren Wind.

„Ich bin die Hohepriesterin von Hogwarts." Zischte sie. „Und du schuldest mir Respekt."

Er sah sie einen weiteren Moment lang an, dann begann er zu lachen. Um ihn herum sammelte sich gleichsam wie die Dunkelheit um ihren Köper weißes Licht.

„Respekt? Du falsche Schlange, soll ich dich Respekt leh..."

Brenda sah überrascht zu China, die mit zwei gezielten Schlägen ihren Mann ins Aus geschlagen hatte.

Nun hob sie sich ihn über die Schultern und sah dann den halben Kopf auf Brenda hinunter.

„Du bist zu weit gegangen, Brenda. Viel zu weit." entnervt schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, ihre braunen Augen blitzten.

So etwas wie Wehmut lag auf ihren Anglitz.

„Ich habe ihn um seinetwillen aufgehalten dir Schmerzen zuzufügen. Du bist mir wirklich egal. Ich liebe dich wie seine kleine Schwester um seinetwillen und nur aus diesem Grund lasse ich dich für diesen Frevel auch am Leben. Aber" und hier grinste sie und kurz konnte man Rot in ihren Augen aufblitzen sehen, „füge ihm noch einmal einen Schmerz zu und ich werde dich töten. Ob Hohepriesterin oder nicht, ob er mich dafür hasst oder nicht, aber dann töte ich dich."

Zu Chinas Überraschung lachte Brenda auf.

Die Dunkelheit löste sich von ihrem Köper und mit ihr die das Gewand das sie bedeckte und die Illusion die ihr Äußeres zusammengehalten hatte.

Über ihrer Brust klaffte ein dunkles Loch, Käfer krochen darin ein und aus, Teile ihrer Haare fehlten, anstelle der Kopfhaut, war nur offenes eiterndes Geschwür, ihr Körper war über und über mit Schriftzeichen bedeckt, die sich langsam aber doch durch ihre Haut frassen.

In ihrem Bauch war die Haut so dünn dass man sehen konnte wie ein riesiger Wurm sich darin bewegte, sie blutete aus ihren Ohren.

„Und wie glaubst du, das zu beenden, was schon so vielen vor dir misslungen ist?", fragte sie nun, und blickte in die dunklen Augen von China.

„Du kannst es gern versuchen", setze sie leise nach, „aber alles was du mir an Schmerzen und Schmach zufügen wirst, wird nichts zu dem sein was ich nicht sowieso jeden Tag erleiden muss, China. Wirklich, das ist lächerlich."

China sah sie enttäuscht an.

„Du hast ihm deine Gefolgschaft geschworen. Und nun fällst du ihm so in den Rücken. Wenn etwas lächerlich ist dann bist du es, Brenda." Sie rückte ihren Mann auf ihrer Schulter zurecht.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft du bist die einzige die so etwas ertragen muss? Die Einzige die Schmerzen hat, die Einzige die nicht mehr dass ist was sie einmal war? Die Einzige die Dinge getan hat die zu schrecklich sind als dass man sie ausspricht?"

Sie legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter, wie als das es daraus wachsen würde, hüllte sie Brenda in einen wunderschönen Umhang aus schwarzer Seide ein.

„Brenda, du magst vielleicht recht haben, das ich dir nichts tun kann, aber du solltest eines nicht vergessen, er kann. Und er wird, wenn du ihn weiterhin so hintergehst."

„IHR HINTERGEHT MICH!"

„Nein, das tun wir nicht. Dazu liebt er dich viel zu viel. Ob wir es wollen oder nicht, Brenda, du bist unsre Freundin. Du solltest uns wirklich nicht drohen. Es gibt nicht mehr viel was wir noch nicht erlebt hätten. Willst wirklich du es sein, die uns als nächstes Schmerzen zufügen will?"

Für einen Moment sah es so aus als hätte China Erfolg mit ihren sanften Worten, doch dann schüttelte sie die Benommenheit die von ihnen ausgegangen war wieder ab.

„Wie ich es deinem Mann schon sagte, seine Stimme zieht nicht bei mir, auch wenn du sie anwendest, China. Du solltest ihn jetzt nehmen und für ein paar Tage verschwinden, oder ich werde dir zeigen zu was ich fähig bin. Denn eines solltest du niemals vergessen: Durch mich atmest du, durch mich fickst du deinen Mann und durch mich bist du noch am Leben. Im Grund genommen habe nicht ich ihm Gefolgschaft geschworen, sondern ihr mir. Wenn du nicht willst dass ich ihn nehme, so wie ich Fleur Will wiedergegeben habe, solltest du jetzt gehen. Aus Freundschaft habe ich mit einem großen Teil meines Lebens zahlen müssen, fordere mich nicht heraus dir zu zeigen was ich aus Hass bereit bin zu tun."

„Die wird nicht davon aufwachen, wenn du sie weiter mit diesem Blick anschaust, Weasley." Zischte Pansy hart.

Dass er nicht weitermachen konnte, dieser rothaarige Pavian.

Seine Mutter war gut versorgt, sein Vater war gut versorgt, und es brachte wohl überhaupt nichts wenn er hier sass und mit diesen Dackelaugen in die Gegend staarte.

Pansy seufzte und änderte ihre Taktik.

Nach einigen Sekunden des Zögerns legte ihre Hand beschwichtigend auf seine Schultern.

Ron faltete seine Hände und ignorierte ihre Geste.

„Du weißt nichts von den Mächten meines Blickes, Panswrick." Erwiderte er schließlich und starrte weiterhin auf die regungslosen Körper seiner Mutter.

Sie wirkte so schwach. So hilflos.

Das war einfach nicht gut.

Aber es passte sooooo in seinen Tag.

„Das stimmt." Sie atmete tief durch. „Aber ich weiß wie es ist am Bett seiner Mutter zu sitzen und nicht zu wissen was als nächstes passiert. Das ist kein gutes Gefühl. So hilflos, so unfähig, so traurig und auch wütend. Als ob dein Leben nur noch gut wäre wenn das ihre es auch ist, nicht?"

Überrascht blickte er zu ihr auf. Auch wenn er in ihren Gesicht keine Anteilnahme lesen konnte, so doch ihn ihren Augen.

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Gut, jetzt steh auf und beweg dich. Erzähl es deinen Geschwistern, oder soll ich nicht nur das Denken für dich übernehmen sondern auch noch das Reden." Bläffte sie, „Es wird ihnen hier schon nichts passieren solange du nicht da bist. Es ist ihnen davor auch nichts passiert."

Was dachte sie sich. Nett, böse, nett, böse.

Sie war eindeutig nicht richtig ihm Kopf.

Es wäre jetzt sehr einfach sie zusammen zu schreien und ihr die Schuld zu geben, dachte er sich. Es wäre sich eine gute Lösung.

Aber, das hier, hatte ihn viel zu schwer getroffen als das er wirklich dazu die Muse hätte. Er träumte manchmal noch davon wie es seinem Vater ging, als er von Voldemordt angegriffen worden war und das hier war wirklich kein bisschen besser.

Sie hatte ja Recht.

Er müsste es Charly und Bill und Percy und Fred und Georg erzählen. Und Ginny. Das würde nicht einfach werden.

Warum musste es wieder nur an ihm hängen bleiben. Warum nur an ihm? Das hatte er sich nicht verdient. Das war alles nur ein großer Topf voller gequirlter Hippogreifscheisse, aber echt.

Zum aus der Haut fahren.

Und dann war das Spiel. Er hatte es sicher noch nicht verpasst.

Er fuhr wie von einer Tarantel hoch.

„Na, dann los." Er hüpfte schon fast herum. „Wir müssen Dumbledore sagen das wir fertig sind." Mit drei großen Schritten war er an ihr vorbeigesprungen und drehte sich nun ungeduldig zu ihr um.

„Verdammt Panswrick", schnaubte er, „wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, beweg dich. Also wirklich."

Er drehte sich schnell genug weg um nicht zu sehen wie ihre Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen wurden.

„Du rothaarige Kopie einer Kaulquappe, Weasley noch ein solches Kommentar und du liegst gleich neben deiner Mutter." Keiferte sie zurück. „Aber im Gegensatz zu ihr bist du tot."

Er ignorierte ihr bösartiges, und der Stimmlage, ernstgemeintes Kommentar, und ging einfach weiter.

Und sie schüttelte entnervt den Kopf.

Weasleys, einer nervtötender als der Andere. Zum Todesser mit ihnen allen.

Aber wenigstens hatte er sich jetzt aufgehört selbst zu bemitleiden.

Kerle waren ja so einfach zu manipulieren.

Sie gingen in einem beachtlichen Tempo den Gang hinunter, als plötzlich Blaise Zarbini vor ihnen stand.

Sie sah ... ramponiert aus.

Ihre grüngelben Augen waren auf Pansy gerichtet, Ron glaubte nicht dass sie ihn wahrgenommen hatte.

Einen Moment lang sah Pansy zwischen Ron und ihr hin und her, dann schnaufte sie laut ein.

„Geh zu Dumbledore, ich kümmere mich um sie. Los."

„Sicher?" Er hatte irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl, aber andererseits hatte er das ja wohl schon denn ganzen Tag.

Pansy nickte. „Ja, sicher."

Ron zuckte mit der Schulter.

Einen Moment lang tat er nichts, dann setze er sich in Bewegung.

Pansy nahm Blaise an der Hand und ging mit ihr ins nächste freie Zimmer.

_Kommies, eh klar. Danke_


	4. Kapitel elf bis dreizehn

_Bis auf Brenda, Mark, Kralle, Cathy, China, Tray und Rory, Kendrick Maddock, Ines Wankabee, ...gehört hier niemand mir sondern  
alles der ehrenwerten ROWLING._

Schein und Sein, Kapitel Elf

Als sie dann alle endlich am Mittagstisch saßen war es immer noch still.

Obwohl es eigentlich genug zum Tuscheln gegeben hätte.

Schließlich hatte McCarthy einen Lehrer angegriffen und überhaupt...

Das Gesehene lag noch Vielen schwer im Magen.

Das ganze Blut, die Schreie, die Toten. Oft noch mit dem eigenen Gesicht.

Es war so unheimlich gewesen. Wie eine schreckliche andere Welt, wie ein schreckliches anders Leben, etwas mit dem keiner gerechnet hatte.

Auch wenn es kaum einer zugab, es hatte sie alle zu Tode geängstigt.

Selbst der Pudding schmeckte nicht mehr gut.

Als sie endlich entlassen wurden, gingen nicht wenige zurück zum Quiddichfeld und saßen einfach mal nur da und starrten in die Luft. Andere mieden die gespenstische Stille und liefen mit großen Schritten hinunter nach Hogsmade auf ein Butterbier, oder zwei, oder drei.

Wieder andere ignorierten das was sie gesehen hatten und setzten sich hin um ihre Arbeiten zu vollrichteten, oder lasen ein Buch.

Gegen frühen Abend, als sich Hogwarts wieder langsam zu füllen begann, kam eine Person unerkannt in das alte Schloss stolziert, ein schöner schwarzer Umhang verdeckte das gut verarbeitete Gewand dass sie darunter verbarg.

„Ohrenschmalz" flüsterte sie als sie vor dem Aufgang zu Albus Dumbledores Arbeitsraum stand, die Statue verschwand und eine Wendeltreppe führte hinauf.

„Was zum Slytherin sollte dass Albus!" donnerte Cornelius Fudge als er schließlich doch die steinernen Treppen erklommen hatte und in den großen, viel dekorierten Raum eintrat.

Er wurde schon erwartet, neben einen in eine blaue Robe gekleideten Direktor Albus Dumbledore, stand Professor Minerva McGonagall, Potionmaster Kendrick Maddock, und dann noch mit leichten Zittern Tray Lyfoma.

„Ich habe jetzt schon 25 Heuler erhalten, und seit diesem Debakel sind erst" er blickte auf seine silberne Taschenuhr, „8 Stunden verstrichen. Ich verlange eine Antwort. Und ...", er sah in die verständnisvollen Augen des alten Mannes ihm gegenüber, „was ist eigentlich wirklich geschehen."

Tray hob kurz die Hand und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Brenda hat meinen Befehl überschrieben, dass ist passiert."

„Habe ich mit ihnen gesprochen." Fauchte Fudge ihn böse an und fuhr sich danach durch seine kurzgeschnittenen grauen Haare.

Tray lächelte.

„Nein, das haben sie nicht, Zauberminister, aber sie hätten es tun sollen. Es ist gänzlich alleine meine Schuld und deswegen werde ich es auch alleine ausbaden."

Der Zauberminister sah nicht so aus als würde ihn eine solche Ansprache gefallen und sein Gesicht lief rot an.

Er wollte gerade Tray zusammenstauchen als ihn eine zarte Frauenstimme dezent aber stark genug davon abhielt.

„Wir sollten uns erst einmal alle setzten. Glauben sie nicht auch?" fragte Minerva höflich und auf ihr Zutun erschienen ein großer Tisch und Sessel rundherum.

Der überreizte Zauberminister seufzte und lies sich in den Stuhl fallen.

„Es war ein langer Tag, es ..."

Tray winkte die Entschuldigung ab.

„Dennoch, Tray," Dumbledore setzte sich ebenfalls und sofort erschien eine Schale mit Lemondrops. „Cornelius hat Recht, sie schulden mir, nein der ganzen Schule, eine Erklärung für diese schrecklichen Bilder."

Tray nickte.

„Ich weiß." Er seufzte ebenfalls. „Ich weiß nur nicht ob ihnen meine Geschichte gefallen wird."

„Er kommt aus einer anderen Dimension."

Überrascht schwenkten alle Köpfe hin zu Brenda die aus einem Schatten heraus ins Licht trat, sie lächelte Dumbledore und Kendrick zu, aber würdigte Tray keinen Blick.

Dessen Gesicht jedoch registrierte sie augenblicklich, er verzog angewidert seinen Mund und seine grauen Augen schienen sie förmlich mit Hass zu überschütten.

„Dort herrscht er über die ganze Zauberwelt und vermittelt auf allen Ebenen. Sein Name wird mit Ehrfurcht ausgesprochen und des öfteren auch mit sehr viel Angst. Denn niemand hat vergessen was er getan hat im Krieg und warum er und seine Getreuen ihn gewonnen haben."

Sie lächelte Tray böse ins Gesicht.

„Du doch auch nicht, oder? Du hast es auch nicht vergessen?"

Tray sah mit verletzten Blick hin zu seiner einstigen Freundin.

Natürlich hatte er nicht vergessen wegen wem er den Krieg gewonnen hatte. Er hätte nur nie gedacht das er jemals nur noch dass in ihr sehen würde.

„Ich habe es nicht vergessen, Hohepriesterin. Als könnte ich diese Tage jemals vergessen." Er knurrte. „Nicht dass ich es nicht schon versucht hätte."

Brenda lächelte ihn an. Es war kein freundliches Lächeln. Langsam kam sie näher und griff nach dem nun erscheinenden Stuhl neben ihm.

„Entweder du tust was ich von dir will, Tray" flüsterte sie ihm vorbeischleichen in sein Ohr, „oder du gehst, ein für alle Mal."

Tray bedachte sie mit einem todbringenden Blick, blieb aber sitzen.

„Ich habe es dir versprochen."

Cornelius Fudge saß am Tisch und atmete einige Male tief durch.

„Was soll diese Schülerin hier am Tisch?" fragte er schließlich, betont ruhig.

„Sie ist die Hohepriesterin dieses Ortes, wie ich heute erfahren durfte." entgegnete Dumbledore gleich ruhig, entgegen der Zuversicht die in seinen Augen lag, schwang Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme.

„Die Hohepriesterin starb vor langer Zeit." erwiderte der Zauberminister ungläubig.

Die beiden Männer sahen sich lange in die Augen, schließlich nickte Dumbledore.

„Ich weiß. Ich verstehe es auch nicht."

Er blickte noch ein bisschen zu Cornelius dann sah er ins überraschte Gesicht von Minerva.

„Sie ist tot. Das weiß jeder." Krächzte sie.

„War tot. Jetzt gibt es eine Neue." Brendas braune Haare leuchteten plötzlich im Licht der Kerzen. Sie sah jedem lange ins Gesicht, nur Kendrick bekam ein ehrlichgemeintes, jedoch trauriges Lächeln von ihr geschenkt.

„Ich bin eine eigenständige Person, dennoch verstehe ich mein Handwerk hervorragend, wie ihnen allen schon längst klar sein sollte. Ich bin die HOHEPRISTERIN VON HOGWARTS und ich bin mir meiner Aufgaben bewusst." Sie senkte ihren Blick für wenige Sekunden, „Ich muss dafür sorgen dass Hogwarts überlebt."

„Indem du den Kindern Albträume bis an ihr Lebensende verpasst!" entfuhr es dem Zauberminister als er aufsprang und mit hochrotem Kopf auf das junge Mädchen unter ihm starrte. „Indem sie dabei zusehen müssen wie sie selbst sterben! Junge Dame, ob Hohepriesterin oder nicht, dass hast du nicht zu entscheiden!"

Dumbledore, welcher neben dem Minister saß, nickte, Kendrick sah nur die ganze Zeit mit seinen kleinen Augen zu Brenda und Tray, er senkte seinen Blick jetzt schon in die Hand, denn er wusste was jetzt kommen würde.

Brenda derweil begann zu lächeln.

„Habe ich dass nicht? Steht nicht jedes Lebewesen das auf Hogwarts untergebracht ist unter meinem persönlichen Schutz. Hatte ich nicht die Ehre in einer nicht all zu fernen Zukunft dabei zu zu sehen wie sie alle sterben, welche jetzt gerade mit Tränen in den Augen zu Bett gehen." Sie sah mit ihren grünen Augen kalt in die Augen des Ministers. „Ich wünsche eher dass sie heute alle weinen und dafür morgen lernen sich zu verteidigen, als dass sie übermorgen sterben. Minister," sie hauchte es wie andere eine traurige Botschaft, „der Krieg wird kommen, und er wird noch schlimmer als sie es sich vorstellen können. Es werden mehr Menschen sterben, als sie es erahnen, und es werden schrecklichere Taten erfolgen, als sie sie in ihren schlimmsten Albträumen jemals erleben werden. ."

„Hirngespinste eines Kindes." Fauchte der Minister.

Brenda sprang auf.

„Schauen sie mir in die Augen, und sagen sie mir dass seien die Augen eines Kindes, Minister!" schrie sie ihn an. „Was ich erduldet habe, junger Mann, ist nichts zu dem was sie denken Schreckliches erfahren zu haben. Ich sehe vielleicht aus wie jemand der noch nicht einmal eine Tasse verwandeln kann aber seien sie sich dem versichert, dass ich schon ganze Menschen aus einem Staubkorn erschaffe habe und ich in dem Atemzug als sie das letzte Mal ihre Frau beglückten ganze Welten zerstörte. Ich bin kein Kind. Ich bin die Hohepriesterin von Hogwarts. Sie schulden mir Respekt."

Sie hatte so laut geschrieen und schien nun selbst davon überrascht, denn sie zog ihre Bluse zurecht und setzte sich wieder hin.

„Ich will das du ihm zeigst wer du bist, Tray." Flüsterte sie schließlich, „ich will dass der Einfaltspinsel sieht was auf ihn zukommt."

Tray zuckte überrascht zusammen.

„Brenda," er sah sich mit großen Augen an, „bitte verlange das nicht von mir."

„Du kannst auch gehen." Erwiderte sie nüchtern seinen bettelnden Stimme.

„Ich... hasse dich."

„Ich weiß."

Langsam erhob sich Tray aus seinem Stuhl und begann dann leise einige unverständliche Worte zu flüstern. Das Licht brach um ihn herum, und mit jeder Silbe die er sprach bröckelte die Illusion die er stets um seinen Körper aufrecht hielt, bis sie in sich zusammenfiel.

„Mein Name," erhob er nun seine Stimme, die nun wie die von Draco Malfoy klang, nur abgehärteter und trauriger, „ist Dracon Malfoy, Sohn von Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy.

Ich bin Masterlord, und mir haben 67. 523 Wesen vor meinen Augen ihre Gefolgschaft gelobt. Ich kenne keine Länder, ich kenne keine Grenzen, mein ist alles und wer sich mir widersetzt ist des Todes."

Alle blickten sie in sein Gesicht.

Er hatte sich verändert. Seine Haare waren lang geworden und reichten bis zum Boden hinunter, sie schimmerten wie weißes Gold. Seine Augen waren so hell das man das Grau kaum noch erkennen konnte, die schwarzen Punkte der Pupillen stachen hervor wie es ein schwarzer Punkt auf weißem Grund nun einmal tut. Überall auf seinen Händen und Armen waren goldene Lettern eingraviert ihre Schrift schien sich zu bewegen.

Doch das was wirklich herausstach waren all die hellen Narben die auf seinem Körper zu sehen waren.

Sie unterstrichen sein Auftreten und gaben ihm etwas gefährliches, dass sogar Dumbledore schwer atmen lies.

Um ihn herum schien sogar die Luft zu leuchten, sosehr dass die Dunkelheit die dahinter auf ihn zukam zuerst überschattet wurde.

Tray blickte zurück.

Seine Frau hatte sein Rufen erhört.

Umschattet von schwarzen Licht mit rotem Schimmer kam China heran.

Ihr Blick erhoben, braune Augen die unbeeindruckt auf alle hinunter schaute, doch dieses eine Mal mit all den Narben die sie während der vielen Schlachten die sie geschlagen hatte.

Ein schwarzen Loch war dort wo ihr Kehlkopf hätte sein müssen, Fadenwürmer zogen rote Streifen durch ihre Haut, ihr fehlten drei Finger.

Ihre Haare waren karmesinrot, und lang sie reichten ihr hinunter bis zum Po, geschmeidig fielen sie an ihr herab wie Seide.

Sie sah aus wie eine malträtierte ältere Version von Ginny.

„Ihr könnt gehen."

Brenda atmete tief durch, und war auf einmal froh nicht sehen zu müssen, wie es unter ihrer Kleidung um China und Tray beschaffen war.

Die beiden verbeugten sich und waren von einem Moment auf den anderen nicht mehr zugegen.

Brenda drehte sich zu den immer noch staunenden Zauberern.

„Die Beiden waren auf den Krieg vorbeireitet. Sie konnten kämpfen. Sie konnten sich schützen. Die Schüler dieser Schule, können all das nicht. Selbst wenn sie es jetzt noch lernen werden mindestens ein Drittel aller die am heutigen Tag diese Schule besuchen sterben aber, und das sage ich mit allem Nachdruck, sie werden nicht –alle- sterben, um ihr Leben betteln oder um ihre Unschuld. Es muss die Entscheidung jedes Einzelnen sein, ob er leben will oder nicht. Und nicht die ihre."

Sie blickte jedem ins Gesicht.

„Wir haben mehrere sehr gute Lehrer die den Schüler beibringen sich zu verteidigen, wenngleich uns einer von ihnen heute verlässt."

„Und wer sollte das sein?" fragte Dumbledore überrascht, er hatte niemanden gekündigt, obwohl er in Versuchung gewesen war, genau das mit Lyfoma zu tun.

„Kendrick."

„Kleine Maus!" quiekte der hagere Mann perplex.

Benedict Rollforg und seine zwei besten Freunde Peter Deaster und Anatol Redmark standen im Flur vor dem Aufgang zu Dumbledores Arbeitsraum und unterhielten leise ein kleines, vielleicht 4 jähriges, blondes Mädchen, das mit großen blauen Augen dabei zusah wie plötzlich, aus dem Nichts, heraus kleine Lichtschmetterlinge im Dunkel des Ganges erschienen und sich einer sogar auf ihre Nasenspitze setzte bevor er zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase.

Zuerst schnappte sie erschrocken nach Luft doch dann begann sie zu kichern und rieb sich vergnügt über die kleine Stupsnase.

„Mehr." jauchzte sie.

Anatol schwenkte nachsichtig seinen Zauberstab, dieses Mal erschienen kleine weiße Vögel die eine wunderschöne Melodie zwitscherten.

Mit ihren noch immer knuddligen Ärmchen versuchte sie die Lichtgebilde zu fangen, doch sie waren immer schneller als sie.

Aus einem nahestehenden Gang kam langsam mit einem Tablett im Schlepptau Erika Branden heran, sie strahlte mit ihren roten Backen das Kind an und als sie bei dem kleinen Mädchen angekommen war, überreichte sie ihr einen großen, braunen Keks.

Die Kleine schnappte ihn gierig und jagte dann weiter dem Vogel hinterher.

„Sie haben sie wieder gut hingekriegt." Flüsterte Benedict leise.

Peter nickte. „Ja das haben sie. So was hatte ich mir noch nicht mal erhofft."

„Sind das Kekse?" fragte er dann Erika.

Die rollte ihre grünen Augen.

„Nein das sind Marshmallows." keiferte sie.

Peter zog überrascht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Sind wir heute wieder bissig!"

„Und was wenn ja?"

Peter grinste das hübsche rothaarige Mädchen mit den kurzgeschnittenen Locken an.

„Dann sage ich das sich Benedict um dich kümmert, schließlich hat er dich geschwängert, und nicht ich."

Erikas Augen wurden giftgrün.

„Kann ich noch ein Keks?" piepste eine zarte Stimme plötzlich in die knisternde Atmosphäre hinein, Erika spürte ein ziehen an ihrem mit großen Blumen bedruckten Rock.

„Hast du den Riesenkeks denn schon fertig?" Verwundert beugte sie sich hinunter zu dem Mädchen- nachdem sie Peter einen letzen vernichtenden Blick zugeworfen hatte.

Das Mädchen nickte eifrig.

„So schnell?"

„Ich ... ich wollte die Vögel füttern, aber" die Kleine zuckte mit ihren Schultern, „sie hatten keinen Hunger."

Sie zeigte mit ihren knubbligen Fingern hin zu den Krümeln die am Boden lagen.

Brenda schnaufte laut aus, dann sah sie Anatol, der seinen Mund zu einem verschmitzen Lächeln verzogen hatte, tadelnd an.

„Konntest du sie nicht davon abhalten?"

„Nein. Es war einfach viel zu süß." Kam sein lächelnder Kommentar zurück.

„Nun gut." Sie blies die Luft durch ihre geschlossenen Lippen sah wieder zu der Kleinen, „einen bekommst du noch, aber denn musst du selber essen. OK?"

Wieder nickte das blonde Mädchen, und biss, nachdem ihr Erika den Keks gegeben hatte, demonstrativ davon ab.

Ihre Augen wurden groß als plötzlich die Wand lebendig zu werden schien und eine hellerleuchtete Treppe erschien.

Das Klappern höherer Schuhe war zu hören, dann kam schon Brenda heraus.

„Tante Ra!" rief das Mädchen mit Entzücken aus und lief auf Brenda zu.

Die grinste sie wie ein Honigkuchen an und ging in die Knie.

„Katelyn, Lynny, mein Schätzchen. Hallo!" flüsterte sie und nahm das Mädchen fest in ihre Arme.

„Ich habe dich ja so schrecklich vermisst, meine kleine Honigbiene. Aber leider habe ich nicht die Zeit zu bleiben, du kennst doch Tante Ra. Was keiner macht, macht Tante Ra..."

„wieder gut." Erwiderte Katelyn traurig, aber nicht überrascht.

„Sind die Vier nett zu dir?"

„Ja, Tante Ra."

"Das gut. Hab dich lieb, mein Schatz."

Die Kleine grinste hinauf in Brendas Gesicht.

„Hab dich auch lieb, Tante Ra."

Brena erhob sich wieder auf ihre Füße und blickte hinter sich auf die Treppe, sie konnte die schnellen Schritte von Kendrick schon direkt hören, wie er die Treppe hinunter flitzte, wütend wie er war.

Schnell stand sie auf, winkte dem Mädchen noch einmal zu und lief dann so schnell sie konnte um die Ecke.

„Glaub ja nicht dass du so einfach davon kommst, Brenda!" fauchte Kendrick als er schließlich die Letzte Wende hinunter kam und abrupt stehen blieb.

„Lynny!" Sein Blick viel auf das Kleine Mädchen, das ob seiner scharfen Worte hinter Benedicts Oberschenkel Schutz suchte.

„Verdammt. Diese ... arrgh Schlange. Ich könnte sie..." er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Bienchen." Sagte er schließlich ruhiger und sein Blick änderte sich von wütend auf sehr traurig.

Das Mädchen versteckte sich nun nicht nur hinter Bendedickts Hosen sondern zog auch noch den Rock von Erika in die Weite damit er möglichst viel von ihr verdeckte.

Kendrick seufzte.

„Bienchen. Ich bin doch nicht wütend auf dich sondern auf Tante Ra. Kommst du jetzt her und umarmst mich?"

Ein bisschen senkte sie den Rock, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Kendrick sah so aus als würde er leise fluchen, dann ging auch er in die Knie und streckte seine Arme aus.

„Bienchen, bitte, umarme deinen armen, lauten, dummen, komischen", er dachte nach, „bunten, netten, wunderbar glücklich dich zu sehenden Onkel Kendrick. Bitte."

Er schaffte es wirklich mit seinen schmalen Lippen eine Schnute zu ziehen.

Katelyn überlegte einige Sekunden, dann lies sie den Rock sinken und kam hinter Benedicts Hosen hervor.

„Du bist nicht böse mit mir?"

„Nein." Kendrick schüttelte seinen Kopf. Einige seiner Ohrringe klimperten.

Er streckte ihr seine Arme ein weiteres Mal entgegen, sie musterte ihn noch ein mal kritisch, dann lief sie zu ihm hin und knuddelte sich an ihn ran.

Kendrick erwiderte ihre Gäste und drückte sie eng an sich.

„Oh, ich habe dich vermisst, Bienchen."

„Ich dich auch, Onkel Drick." Er drückte sie noch enger an sich.

So blieben sie einige Zeit, bis sie sich ein wenig von ihm wegdrückte und ihm ins Gesicht sah.

„Warum weinst du?"

„Weil.. weil ich so glücklich bin das du da bist, Bienchen. Weil ich so glücklich bin das du da bist." Er lies sie los und stand auf.

„Willst du noch ein bisschen länger bei Erika und ihren Jungs bleiben, oder soll ich dich gleich mitnehmen."

„Dableiben!"

„Gut. Ich hole dich dann ab. Sei nicht zu frech."

„Bin ich nie."

Kendrick nickte.

„Ich weiß."

Er beugte sich runter zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Dann drehte er sich zu dem dreckigblonden Peter Deaster, der gleich wie er, eher hager gebaut war.

„Wir müssen reden, Junge."

„Dachte schon dass das an mir hängen bleibt. Ich werde dir sagen was ich weiß."

Als der Abend kam, hatte Kendrick gepackt und mit seiner kleinen Nichte Hogwarts verlassen. Die Schüler erfuhren erst am nächsten Morgen davon, nach einer sehr langen Nacht, in der kaum einer geschlafen hatte.

Hermine ärgerte sich über alle Massen über Ron, der wieder mal mit einer der Zwillinge unterwegs war, deshalb blieb es an ihr hängen die Kinder zu beruhigen.

Draco ärgerte sich auch über alle Massen, weil Pansy so viel zu tun hatte, dass er mit der inkompetenten Schlampe Zarbini zu tun hatte, die ihm dabei die ganze Zeit noch schöne Augen machte.

Regina, die Ravenclawsprecherin, war immer noch bewusstlos, wenngleich, auch einige im Ravenclawhauptraum annahmen, sie schlief einfach nur tief und fest in Goyles breiten Armen.

Und Huffelpuff.

Nun Huffelpuff war Huffelpuff.

Was sollte man dazu schon groß sagen.

Am nächsten Morgen kamen also alle übernächtig zu den Frühstückstischen und Dumbledore hielt eine kurze Ansprache die sich zum einem mit den Ereignissen des letzten Tages beschäftigte und der plötzlichen Erkrankung von Prof. Snape und Lupin, und der überraschenden Abreise von Potionmaster Maddock.

Es mag wohl keinen Überraschen das nach den Ereignissen des letzten Tages nicht wenige davon ausgingen, Maddock sei tot und Snape und Lupin lagen irgendwo im Sterben.

Draco dachte jeden Falls genau das.

Und es gab noch eine Überraschung.

Es gab 10 neue Schüler!

Transferierungen von den umliegenden Schulen. Sie wurden, ganz unprätentiös noch vor dem Toast vom, einem leicht gelangweilten und desillusionierten Hut ihren Häusern zugeteilt.

DIE HOGWARTS VIER WAREN HIER

GRYFINDOR, SLYTHERIN, RAVENCLAW UND HUFFELPUFF GABEN MIR

STIMM UND DIE GABE ZU SEHEN

WOHIN IHR SOLLT GEHEN.

LASST MICH DURCH EURE SEELE WÜHLEN

(DAMIT IHR EUCH TUT NICHT VERKÜHLEN

SETZT MICH AUF

AUF EUREN KOPF OBENDRAUF)

UND ICH WERDE EUCH SAGEN

WOHIN IHR GEHÖREN TUT

DENN SCHON IMMER SAG DASS ICH

DER ALTE ZAUBERHUT

Nach Huffelpuff kam Silvia Rollforg (5 Jahrgang), Schwester von Benedict Rollforg und Freundin von Peter Deaster, Corbin Fritz (3 JG), Cousin von Desmond Alceter, ein Gryffindor des siebten Jahres, sowie Arnold Gross(5JG) und Nadia McFerren(6 JG).

Mit großen Applaus wurden in Ravenclaw Jonathan Deaster (1 JG), Bruder von Peter Deaster, Brigdet „Briddy" Hampton(1 JG) Herzstück von Cornall Hampton, Ravenclaws Bestem im siebten Jahr, empfange, sowie Cid Pfuhl(5 JG) der anscheinend ein rechter Rabauke war und sich mit einer Zielstrebigkeit zu den wenigen Unruhestifter die Ravenclaw zu bieten hatte setzte.

Gryffindors Frauenwelt brach in Begeisterungsstürme aus als Dorian Regett (6 JG) zu ihrem Haus gehörig ausgerufen wurde, mit seinen schulterlangen braunen Haaren und „diesen unglaublichen, dunklen Augen" (Zitat Hermine Granger) lies er ihre Herzen höher schlagen, Slytherins weibliche Belegschaft seufzte derweil leise und erinnerte sich an die guten alten Zeiten, als Draco Malfoy immer und jeder Zeit zu einer Schandtat bereit gewesen war. Feir Dreamshore (4 JG) wurde auch laut begrüßt, wenngleich dieses Mal eher von der männlichen Belegschaft. („Einen hübschen Hintern und schon keifern sie alle, das ist doch so unter allem was sein sollte" Hermine Granger)

Slytherin applaudierte auch, als sie neue Schüler bekamen.

Wenngleich eher verhalten.

Mechthild Soren und Berthold Douglas waren beide im sechsten Jahr, und der Kleidung nach die sie trugen eher sehr reich als reich.

Und wie geboren um in Slytherin zu sein, denn schon nach den ersten fünf Minuten hatten sie mehr Feinde am Tisch als manch einer in seinem Ganzen Leben.

Verständlich dass sie im Gegenzug schon 10 Minuten später, in die Gruppe der Snobs aufgenommen wurde.

Nachdem das Essen vorbei war, waren Mechthild und Blaise Zarbini die besten Freundinnen.

(Und das beunruhigte nicht nur Draco)

Auch dieser Tag, der schönste Tag von allen (Sonntag) verging und schon jetzt hatten die Neuen einiges zu verbuchen. Cid, hatte den halben Ravenclawaufenthaltsraum unter Wasser gesetzt, Dorian vier Herzen gebrochen, Mechthild und Berthold nahmen an ihrer ersten Intrige teil, Silvia war kurz davor ihren Bruder zu erschlagen (weil er Erika geschwängert hatte), und Briddy hatte ihren ersten Nervenzusammenbruch in dieser Woche.

Und Draco hatte sich als Ginny gerade nicht her sah, Dorian zu Brust genommen und machte ihm klipp und klar verständlich, sollte er noch einmal so auf den Hintern seiner Frau starren, würde er ihm die Augen mit seinem Zauberstab aus den Augenhöhlen kratzten und ihn dann als Sexsklave an die schlimmsten Mädchen seines Hauses vermieten.

Mehrere Sätze später hatte Draco das Gefühl er und dieser Dorian würden sich gar nicht mal so schlecht mit einander auskommen.

Die nächsten drei Tage gab es keinen Unterricht wie man ihn gewohnt war. Dadurch das Lupin und Snape krank, Maddock weg und Trewalney unpässlich (Hermine war der festen Überzeugung das die komische Frau einfach zu viel von ihren Räucherstäbchenrauch eingeatmet hatte) war, übernahmen China und Tray den großteils des Unterrichts, in dem sie Freiarbeiten austeilten und Schüler der oberen Klassen dazu anleiteten die jüngeren zu unterrichten.

Ginny war nur froh dass sie als Tutor, wer konnte darüber nicht lachen, Draco zugeteilt bekommen hatte, Tray hatte ihr dabei zugezwinkert und ihr im vorbeigehen zugeflüstert, das sie sich nicht überarbeiten sollte.

Ginny ihrerseits war cool geblieben und hatte nur leise zurückgesagt, dass sie das nicht vorhatte.

Ungefähr eine Woche später kam Mechthild Soren auf sie zugerannt und pinnte sie gegen die Wand.

„Wo ist dein jüngster Bruder?" fauchte sie Ginny an und blickte mit ihren fast goldnen Augen bis auf ihrer Seele Grund.

„Ich bin nicht seine ... was zum Slytherin geht dich das an, du fette..." Ginny verbiss sich die weitere Beleidigung als sie erkannte wie wütend die Slytherinschülerin war.

Etwas, so wie sich die Nasenflügel der schwarzhaarigen blähten, es kam ihr bekannt vor...

„Mum!" quickte sie.

„Wenn deine Mutter Mollandy Erandiol und dein Vater" Mechthild zuckte kurz zusammen, „Arthur –habe Riesen Ohren- Weasly ist, dann: Ja, es gibt keinen Gott, der mich liebt. Wo ist dein Bruder?"

Schein und Sein, Kapitel Zwölf

Eine Woche und einen Tag zuvor:

Molly hatte eine Tür ins Schloss fallen gehört und öffnete verwundert die Augen.

Im ersten Moment fielen ihr gleich drei Dinge auf die sie störten.

Warum war sie angezogen, sie wusste ganz genau das sie und Lucius gestern abends nackt gewesen war.

Wo war der Idiot, wehe er hatte sich davon geschlichen, das war gegen die Regeln und

warum waren sie auf der Krankenstation.

Snapes Kraut war doch gut wie immer gewesen, war ihnen vielleicht dieser ewigschnüffelnde Dumbledore dahintergestiegen das sie auf den ACDC Konzert gewesen waren, gestern Nacht.

Nicht das sie ihn nicht leiden konnte, eigentlich mochte sie ihn ja sogar recht gerne, aber er hatte so eine Angewohnheit sich in ihr leben einzumischen, die ihr doch sehr stark missfiel.

Und warum im Slytherins Namen, trug sie das hier!

Sie war doch nicht fett und farbenblind.

Mein Merlin, sie sah aus als wäre sich arm, oder sonst noch was schlimmeres.

Der Pullover war sogar... sie mochte es noch nicht einmal aussprechen, aber er war geflickt.

Mollandy Erandiol trug keine geflickten Sachen.

Sah sie denn aus wie ein Weasely.

Oh, ja genau den hatte sie ja gestern Abend geküsst. Wieder eine Erfahrung mehr an die sie sich nicht erinnern wollte.

Aber was lernte sie daraus.

Mische niemals das Kraut vom kleinen Giftmischer mit Muggelbier, das war aber echt keine gute Mischung.

Und wie ihr Kopf dröhnte.

Eine Dame mittleren Alters kam auf sie zu. Sie trug ihr angegrautes Haar im Knoten in ihrem Blick lag so etwas wie eine unerwartete Überraschung.

Mein Merlin, sie kam ihr bekannt vor.

„M.. Molly!" sagte die Dame dann , mit dieser schrecklichen Stimme, wie sie nur alte Menschen bekommen, Molly dankte Merlin im selben Augenblick dafür das ihr Körper noch perfekt war.

„Und wer sind sie?" fragte sie also lächelnd zurück, was aber ganz und gar nicht ihrer eigentlichen Gemütsverfassung entsprach

Die Dame sah sie erschreckt an. Mit einem Augenaufschlag , denn kannte sie doch.

„Poppy?", entglitt es Molly überrascht, „Du bist ... Alt. Ich meine uralt."

Drei Mal blinzelte die Dame vor ihr, dann lachte sie dreckig und schäbig.

Oh, ja das war Poppy, alt und hässlich, aber Poppy in jeder Pore.

„Ganz im Gegenteil, Molly", ätze die alte Kuh nun, „du bist einfach nur wieder jung. Was ist das Letzte woran du dich erinnerst?"

Molly spürte die warme Hitze in ihr Gesicht schießen. Eine dieser leidenschaftlichen Erinnerungen, die sie sicher nicht mit Tratschtasche Nr. 2 bereden würde.

„Ahm..." in Ermangelung eines bessern Wortes blieb sie dann aber so nah an der Wahrheit wie sie konnte, „Lucius. Und was heißt wieder jung?"

Die alte Dame schnaufte leise.

„Lass dir das von Dumbledore erklären."

Molly verdrehte die Augen.

„Dumbledore... als wäre das nicht klar gewesen."

Langsam sah sie sich in der Krankenstation um.

Da lag Lucius, in Gewand das ihm viel zu groß war, denn bei Merlin, dieser Kerl würde niemals solche Schultern haben, so schmächtig wie er war. Daneben lag Weasley.

Er trug einen, selbstgestrickten, hässlichen Pullover, mit einem „A" auf der Brust.

Wer hatte dieses grässliche Teil nur verbrochen.

Womöglich er selbst.

Oh, mein Merlin.

Dann Narcissa. Sie sah aus wie ein Pfau. Ein Pfau.

Niemand sollte solche Farben tragen, bei Slytherins Grab.

Der kleine Snape trug ein schwarzes, aber ausgeblichenes Cape und darunter noch ausgewascheneres Schwarz. Es war ihm aber schon um Welten zu groß. Und irgendwie sah dieser kleine Waschfreak ungepflegt aus. Wo er doch länger vorm Spiegel stand als Lucius am Morgen.

Eitle Gecken, alle beide. Das musste am Haus liegen.

Und dann noch, hmm. Ein kleines Blondes Mädl, Eine mit gewelltem Haar und Lupin, so hieß er doch, nicht wahr.

Wenn ihr Kopf bloß nicht so dröhnen würde, jedes noch so kleines Geräusch machte ihr Kopfschmerzen.

Nie wieder Muggelbier. Himmel.

Lucius Malfoy, gehüteter Augapfel der Malfoyschen Familie, verwöhnt und leicht übernächtig, öffnete langsam die Augen, Molly dabei verfluchend, dass sie die verflixten Vorhänge nicht zugezogen hatte. Warum nur hell.

Warum nur die Krankenstation?

Hatte ihm Snape schlechtes Kraut untergemischt?

Mal ehrlich, wenn das wahr war, war der kleine Schurke aber dran, bei allem was Recht war.

Er sponserte diesen Emporkömmling doch nicht umsonst.

„Molly?"

Er sah sie antrampeln, in einem... geflickten Gewand.

„Sag nichts,... Lucius, oder ich schwöre es wird dir leid tun." Sie hatte also ihre Aufmachung, falls man das als Aufmachung bezeichnen durfte, schon selbst bemerkt.

„Was ist hier los?"

Sie zuckte mit ihren schmalen Schultern und blinzelte mit ihren kurzen, aber vollen Wimpern.

„Frag Dumbledore, aber der hat sich noch nicht sehen lassen."

Sie setze sich an sein Bett und lächelte ihm zu.

„Tut dir dein Kopf auch so weh?"

Lucius nickte.

„Er hämmert als wollte die Lok vom Hogwartsexpress Einlass finden. Sehr unangenehm."

Sie nickte.

Dabei klimperten die großen Kreolen die sie trug.

Er sah überrascht zu ihr.

„Ohrringe, Schätzchen. Die waren gestern Nacht,..."

Sie beugte sich nach vorne und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Er überlegte einen Moment lang was sie dazu bewogen haben konnte, zuckte dann aber, nur imaginär, mit den Schultern.

Es war ihm, wie üblich so was von egal.

Küssen war etwas das er mit fast jedem, fast überall, fast immer tun würde.

Und wenn der Jemand dann auch noch Molly war, ... was sollte ihn dann noch aufhalten.

Er zog sie mit seinen Armen zu sich hinunter und lächelte verschmitzt als er spürte das sie, wie üblich, mehr als nur willig war, zu tun was ihm gefiel.

„Oh, bitte, sucht euch ein Zimmer, das weit weg von mir ist."

Na, toll, Arthur war auch hier.

Er hätte wohl davor die Umgebung checken sollen, das er das immer vergaß.

Aber andererseits, auch das war ihm so was von egal.

Da war Mollys Zunge in seinem Mund.

Was braucht sein Herz mehr.

Arthur schlug missmutig die Augen auf.

Ein fast schon unerträgliches Geräusch drang an sein empfindliches Ohr.

Schmatz, schmatz, ableck, saug.

Es zog ihm jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut auf, wenn er es nicht selbst verursachte.

Es klang irgendwie so überhaupt nicht richtig.

Und überhaupt, Lucius hatte diese Angewohnheit, er hatte es ja leider schon zu oft selbst mit ansehen müssen, dieses komische Geräusch dabei zu machen, das vollkommen unnatürlich und überhaupt voll Scheiße war.

Ob bester Freund oder nicht, aber es wunderte in jedes verdammte mal, wie der blonde Kerl wieder eine abschleppen konnte.

Zum Kotzen.

Und, wenn er gerade dabei war, wo war die Ravenclaw und ihre Huffelpufffreundin, mit denen er gestern in der lauen Sommernacht unter den Sternen nächtigte.

Warum lag er in einem Bett, und überhaupt Krankenstation?

„Oh, bitte, sucht euch ein Zimmer, das weit weg von mir ist."

„Such du dir doch ein Zimmer, du kosmisch unnutzes Stück Fleisch." Kam es schallende Antwort zurück.

Und wie er dieses penetrante Weib nicht leiden konnte.

Verlobte von Lucius hin und her, aber sie war verrückt.

Hatte sie Lucius doch wirklich mit einem Crucio belegt weil der ihren Geburtstag verschlafen hatte!

Die war doch nicht ganz dicht im Hirn.

Mollandy Erandiol, der Teufel von Hogwarts.

Wer brauchte Schreckensfiguren wie Bedelia wenn sie Molly hatten.

Egoistisches Weibsbild. Aber immer auf nett.

Wenn er es nicht besser wusste war sie ein verkapter Slytherin wie er selbst.

Sie schien es auch immer darauf anzulegen die Leute um sich herum zu manipuliern.

Du gehörst nach Slytherin.

Scheiß Hut.

Und trotzdem wo war er gelandet. Gryffindor.

Immer nett sein, immer gut gelaunt, es schlug ihm langsam aber doch auf die Psyche.

Vielleicht war sie ja deswegen so verrückt.

Er hatte schon mal mit Maurus darüber gesprochen.

Aber der schwarzhaarige Depp hatte ihm auch nicht weiterhelfen können.

Für was, in Reginas Namen, hatte man einen großen Bruder, wenn nicht für so was.

Es war ja auch wirklich zum Kotzen.

War er gerade mal vier Jahre älter und konnte alles besser als er.

War groß, sah aus wie ein Berserker, mit breiten Schultern und ... überhaupt hatte echt alles abbekommen was man brauchte um die Girls reihenweise abzuschleppen.

Und dann verwendete der Depp es nicht.

Hallo, wenn er so aussehen würde wie Maurus, würde er aber wirklich jede Nacht mit der nächsten poppen. Nicht das er das jetzt nicht auch könnte, aber dann ging das ganze schneller.

Nein, es war ja wirklich zum aus der Haut fahren.

Und ... das war das einzig Gute daran, Gabriel dachte da vollkommen gleich.

Mit dem Kerl konnte man wenigsten Reden ohne zusammengestaucht zu werden.

Himmel, er war sogar noch größer als Maurus.

Und wie die zwei immer zusammenhingen.

Wie zwei Kletten.

Die waren noch schlimmer als Lucius und er.

Aber was sollte man da schon machen.

Nur weil sie besser aussahen, hieß das ja noch lange nicht dass sie deswegen bessere Menschen war.

Denn Gabriel war doch wirklich die größte Lusche dieser Erde.

Es verwunderte ihn jedes Mal das er und Lucius wirklich verwandt waren.

Der Kerl weinte wegen jeder Kleinigkeit.

Es war echt peinlich.

Lucius heulte wenigstens nur dann los wenn er einen Grund hatte.

Malfoys.

Wie auch nur irgendjemand von denen denken könnte sie waren hart wie Tiamantin?

Er drehte sich empört zu dem zwei Küssenden zurück.

„HÖRT auf mit der Scheiße. Bitte, mein Kopf dröhnt doch wirklich genug. Wo ist der Giftmischer, ich schwöre ich breche ihm den Hals."

„Das geht doch auch höflicher, Arthur." Unterbrach Poppy seinen lauten Redefluss.

„Wo ist der Giftmischer, ich schwöre ich zerberste sein Genick, Madam." Wiederholte Arthur artig als er sich umdrehte.

Er blickte in Poppys leicht angealtertes Gesicht.

„Poppy?" Er wurde blass und holte tief Luft.

Die Schulschwester nickte grinsend.

„Du hast dich seit gestern Nacht sehr verändert", Piepste er, „Zuckerschnute."

„Du dich auch, Arthur." Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Wir sind irgendwie in der Zukunft gelandet, nicht? Oh, oh ich weiß das Kraut von gestern lies uns schlafen bis heute, was dann aber nicht erklärt das du ... älter bist und ich immer noch wunderbar. Will ich wissen warum wir hier sind?"

Poppy blickte kurz auf Lucius und Molly, die, wie früher auch, übereinander hergefallen waren.

„Nein," sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Willst du nicht. Und es ist nicht Giftmischers Schuld."

Arthur blickte sie misstrauisch an.

„Wenn du das sagst." Man konnte seiner Stimme entnehmen, er glaubte ihr kein Wort.

Giftmischer, alias Severius Snape, Hogwarts Lieferant illegaler Substanzen jeder Art, schlug die Augen auf und wunderte sich über vielerlei Dinge.

Ihm dröhnte der Kopf, obwohl er gestern seine AntiDröhnPotion genommen hatte, und die wirkte eigentlich immer.

Als er die Potion gemacht hatte, könnte es gewesen sein dass er Einaugenklee mit Dreiaugenklee verwechselt hatte, dass würde sein Kopfweh erklären, andererseits, warum war er dann noch nicht tot.

Hatte er es etwa wirklich geschafft nicht an Lily Evans zu denken und wie schön sie war und wie wunderbar und ...

er war erbärmlich.

Er musste tot sein und in der Hölle, denn es konnte einfach nicht sein dass er und Remus Lupin im gleichen Bett lagen.

Wenn er die Augen schloss und sie wieder aufmachte, war dieser Albtraum vorbei, bestimmt.

Ok. Jetzt war es Zeit panisch zu werden

Mit einer schnellen Rolle seitwärts fiel Severius aus dem Bett und rappelte sich langsam wieder auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das Gewand das er anhatte, es müffelte schrecklich, er müffelte schrecklich und er fuhr sich durch seine schwarzen Haare, sie waren so fettig das man damit Eier herausbraten konnte.

Dreimal atmete er tief durch, dann stülpte er seine Hosenbeine auch eine angemessene Höhe, entledigte sich des alten, fast schon dunkelgrauen Umhangs und wunderte wie zum Teufel er dass schon wieder geschafft hatte.

Oh, Merlin er musste wirklich mit dem Zeug aufhören, dass war jetzt schon das dritte Mal das er in der Krankenstation aufwachte und keine Ahnung hatte wieso.

Vielleicht schlafwandelte er ja?

Das würde sicher einiges Erklären.

Aber immerhin war er dieses Mal angezogen. Wenngleich er sagen musste, das Schwarz nicht wirklich seine Farbe war.

„Also es ist nicht meine Schuld." Sagte er mit fester Stimme als er sich an den Tisch setzte an dem auch schon Lucius, Molly und Arthur saßen, alle gleich ungewöhnlich gekleidet wie er auch.

Als er nach dem Kümmelbrot griff, kam ihm ein Gedanke.

Vielleicht hatte er das Papyruskraut dass er gestern geraucht hatte zu wenig lang in Ozynurin eingelegt, dass könnte diese Halluzination erklären.

Wenn ich ihn jetzt beißen würde, obwohl ich ein Mensch bin, also kein Werwolf, würde er auch Einer werden.

Verdienen würde er es sich ja.

Er ist ja so ein Arschloch.

Andererseits, ist es voll beschissen ein Werwolf zu sein. Man hat keine Freunde, das mit dem Sex könnte auch Kompliziert werden, den Geschichten von Sirius nach, andererseits ist er auch voll der komische Typ.

Ach, ich hätte gerne Sex. Das wäre sicher mal was anderes.

Andererseits, ist das ja auch immer Verantwortung dabei.

Wenn ich also nicht ein so verantwortungsvoller Mensch wäre...

Aber ich bin kein Mensch.

Niemand sieht mich so.

Das ist eigentlich voll traurig für mich, oder.

Ja, ich sollte ihn beißen.

Das wäre sicher spaßig.

Andererseits...

Oh, jetzt ist er weg. Verdammt.

Aber es wäre schon spaßig gewesen. Andererseits...

Andererseits, alias Remus Lupin rollte zur Seite, wunderte sich warum sein Kopf hämmerte und schlief wieder ein, der vollen Überzeugung wieder in seinem Zimmer aufzuwachen und diesen schrecklichen Traum ein für alle Mal zu vergessen.

„Stellt mal einer dieses Wimmern von der Kleinen ab." fauchte Molly eine halbe Stunde später und deutete mit ihren schmalen Fingern auf das blonde Mädchen mit Eulenbrille am Nachtisch.

„Ich geh nicht." Lucius / Arthur „Ich nicht."

Severius verdrehte die Augen.

„Also, kurz ihr wollt dass ich gehe."

„Wenn mein Kopf wegen deiner beschissenen Potion nicht so hämmern würde, würde ich es dir sogar befehlen, Sevi-jungchen, da ich derzeit aber nicht in der Lage bin einen normalen Gedanken zu fassen, lege ich es dir nur sehr Nahe."

Severius kratze sich hinterm Ohr.

„Ich muss mehr Liebwurzel in die Potion gegen deine Stimmungsschwankungen tun, das ist ganz of-fen-sich-tlich."

„STELL ES AB." Platze es aus Molly heraus und sie blickte Severius unverhohlen an.

„Ich geh ja schon, zum Askaban mit deiner Ungeduld. Jedes Kind das du mal zur Welt bringst tut mir jetzt schon leid."

Langsam ging er auf das Mädchen zu, das scheinbar einen schrecklichen Albtraum hatte.

„Duda, Kleine, hallo, wachst du wohl auf. Hallo," er rüttelte sie, „Kleine, bist du da? Wird wieder wach. Komm ins Land der Lebenden."

Als hätte sie seine Worte gehörte setzte sie sich plötzlich auf, und sog dabei die Luft durch ihren Mund ein, wie jemand der gerade zwei Minuten ohne Zauber getaucht hatte und nun wieder über der Wasseroberfläche mit seinem Kopf verweilte.

Ihre Augen waren so überdreht dass man nur noch das Weiße ihrer Augen sehen konnte, sie zuckte.

So schnell es auch begonnen hatte, Severius hatte noch nicht mal Zeit laut um Hilfe zu schreien, atmete sie wieder aus, entspannte sich und sah ihn einen Moment lang verwundert an.

„Oh, Fuck." Hauchte ihr zartes Stimmchen, dann fiel sie zurück ins Bett und blieb einfach liegen.

„Ich war das nicht!"

„Was zum Slytherin hast du getan?" brüllte Arthur ihn an.

„Ich hab gar nichts getan. Auf einmal einfach phuu und dann pa. Verstehst du. Ich hab nichts getan."

„Könntet ihr aufhören hier rumzuschreien", kam es nun vom Nebenbett her in dem Remus lag und schlief, besser gesagt geschlafen hatte, besser gesagt weiter schlafen wollte, „Oder ich schwöre ich vergesse meine gute Erziehung und jage euch nächste Mondnacht alle durch das beschissene Schloss. Haa! Der war gut." Er legte seinen Kopf zurück auf den Polster und war gleich wieder eingeschlafen.

Arthur zog seine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Huhuu. Jetzt hab ich aber wirklich Angst. Tss." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah so aus als überlegte er sich ernsthaft denn Jungen aufzuwecken und ihm einen Polster über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Er wandte sich wieder zu Severius, der mit kleinen panischen Gesten zum Ausdruck brachte dass er keinen Schimmer hatte was zu tun war.

Poppy kam mit großen Schritten auf sie zugelaufen und sah zwischen Arthur und dem jungen Slytherin hin und her.

„Was ist geschehen?"

Severius wiederholte, dieses Mal in verständlicher Sprache was er getan hat und welche Reaktion er bei dem Mädchen ausgelöst hatte.

An Statt der erwarteten Standpauke kam nur ein Lächeln der alten Schulschwester.

„Sie hat es endlich geschafft. Ich hatte es schon aufgegeben." Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten und sie nickte kaum merklich vor sich her.

„Scheiße, so langsam kommen wir alle wieder zusammen."

Dann schnipste sie.

„Molly. Du übernimmst. Und Schätzchen" sie sah aufmerksam der Rothaarigen in die Augen, „solange Dumbledore hier nicht aufgetaucht ist, verlässt ihr diesen Raum nicht."

Anscheinend dachte sie, die unterschwellige Drohung die bei ihrer kleinen Ansprache mitgeschwungen hatte, würde ausreichen, denn sie drehte sich um und verließ den Raum.

Poppy, Madame Pomfrey hatte ihre einschüchternde Art überbewertet.

Fünf Minuten waren Lucius und Arthur(der vor allem, weil er sich von keiner der Weiber mit dennen er einmal geschlafen hatte, irgendetwas sagen lies, wer war er denn?) bereit herauszufinden was mit ihnen geschehen war, und Molly war gerade dabei Severius zu überreden bei den Anderen die noch schliefen, das Schreiende, das schlafende Mädchen, Lupin und Narcissa zu bleiben als die Türe mit einem lauten Knall geöffnet wurde.

Eine schwarzhaarige Frau trug einen grünhaarigen Mann über den Schultern und lies ihn ohne viel Federlesens auf den Boden fallen sobald sie die Krankenstation betreten hatten.

„POMFREY!" schrie sie mit einer hässlichen Stimme wie man sie ihr gar nicht zugetraut hatte, „verdammt noch mal, helfen sie ..." als sie merkte das die Heilerin nicht da war zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Oh, ja, wir vertrauen ihr, sie wird uns nie hintergehen, tss. Trottel." Dabei stieß sie ihm mit ihrer Ferse in die Rippe.

„Hör auf zu simulieren, mit der Mitleidsnummer hast du mich noch nie ins Bett bekommen, nutzloser, kleiner..." Überrascht hielt sie inne.

„OK, und wer seit ihr?"

Der Grünhaarige Kerl begann zu zucken, Schaum kam aus seinen Mund.

Ihre Augen wurden klein.

„Ihr rührt euch nicht!" schrie sie und streckte ihnen drohenden den Zeigefinger entgegen, dann klatschte sie dreimal fest in die Hände.

Ein grüner Hauself erschien.

„Hol mir bitte, sofort die Potion Fli aus seinem Arbeitszimmer."

Der Hauself nickte.

Im nächsten Moment erschien er aus dem selben **PUFF** in dem er verschwunden war und reichte ihr eine Kleine Phiole.

Sie öffnete das gläserne Ding und lies mehrer Tropfen auf ihre Zunge fallen. Kurz verzog sie den Mund dann beugte sie sich hinunter und drückte ihn mit ihrem rechten Arm gegen den Boden.

Sie küsste ihn.

Und nach etwa einer Minute drehte er sich blitzschnell auf sie hinauf und küsste sie mit Leidenschaft zurück.

Molly blinzelte.

Ok. Es war ganz eindeutig so dass sie in einem Irrenhaus gelandet war, weil das war doch wirklich skandalös. Himmel die waren doppelt so alt wie sie und hörten einfach nicht auf mit einander rumzumachen.

Und sie meinte rumzumachen.

Nicht rumschmusen.

Der Kerl mit den grünen Haaren hatte bei ihrem Hautengen Gewand irgendwo eine Öffnung gefunden und ihr den BH ausgezogen.

Wenn sie nicht bald was unternahm würden die es noch vor ihren Augen treiben!

Und dass würde sie nicht zulassen.

Cissa würde nämlich sicher bald aufwachen und ihnen allen das Leben zu Hölle machen nur weil sie selbst nichts abbekam.

Wenn es nach ihr ginge, dürfte sowieso keiner Spaß haben, solange sie selbst keinen hatte.

Oh, sie musste ihr wirklich bald einen Kerl finden, den Freundschaft hin und Freundschaft her, sie ging ihr langsam auf den Wecker.

Und...

Oh, mein Merlin.

Es war schon zu spät.

Tray hob überrascht den Kopf als er eine hohe Frauenstimme schreien hörte.

„Sind wir denn nicht alleine?" fragte er leise, das böse Grinsen das auf den wunderhübschen Lippen seiner Frau auftauchte beantwortete seine Frage von selbst.

ER drehte sich als langsam in Richtung des Lärms und hielt erstaunt inne.

„Oh, bitte, sag das dass nur eine Halluzination ist, Frau. Bitte. Sag das dass da nicht meine...", er begann wieder zu zittern.

„Die Eltern von Ginny und Draco sind, ganz in ihrer besten Zeit?" ergänzte sie seinen Satz gutgelaunt.

„Sagte ich nicht du solltest es nicht sagen."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich langsam wieder auf.

„Ich hole Dumbledore. Du kümmerst dich um die Schiessbudenfiguren."

Tray nickte.

Dann holte er tief Luft, nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Phiole und als er sich ganz seinen neuen Schutzbefohlenen zuwandte, lächetle er vorsichtshalber mal sein einschüchterndes Lächeln.

Als der Direktor schließlich die Krankenstation betrat kam er schon fast zu spät.

Denn dort stand Lucius Malfoy in seiner ganzen Erbärmlichen Überheblichkeit und diesem Ton in der Stimme der ihm selbst nach all den Jahren immer noch einen Stich in den Kopf verpasste und hatte sich zu einer verbalen Schlacht gegen seinen einzigen grünhaarigen Lehrer hinreissen lassen.

„Und ich erbitte, nein ich VERLANGE auf der Stelle mit dem Direktor zu sprechen. Grünhaarige Lehrer, noch dazu solche die nicht genug verstand besitzen das was hinter geschlossenen Türen gemacht werden soll auch dort zu ende zu bringen, dass ich nicht lache. ICH BIN EIN MALFOY, sie schulden mir Respekt."

Dumbledore rieb sich automatisch die Stelle an der Stirn wo der Schmerz auftauchen würde.

Mein Merlin, das war Lucius Malfoy, in diesem schrecklichen Alter, als er überhaupt noch kein bisschen Verstand gehabt hatte.

Womit hatte er das nur verdient?

Womit hatte er DAS nur verdient?

„Professor?"

Dumbledore zuckte zusammen.

Bitte nicht.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

Diese Stimme, der rechthaberische Ton, und die braunen Augen.

Oh, bei Slytherins Bart,...

Da war sie wieder seine Migräne.

Linksseitig und pochend.

Mollandy Erandiol.

Dumbledore lies seinen Blick über das Zimmer schweifen.

Schon nach wenigen Schrecksekunden hatte er das ganze Ausmaß dieses Desasters erkannt.

Narcissa Black, Remus Lupin und ...

Dumbledore drehte sich wieder um.

„Lyfoma!"

„Ja, Direktor." Kam es zurück.

„Finden sie heraus was hier passiert ist, machen sie es wieder rückgängig und zwar so schnell es geht. Ich überlasse ihnen hier alles und Tray" Er sah dem jungen Mann fest in die Augen, „ich möchte hiervon nichts wissen. In Ordnung."

„ In... in Ordnung!" kam es sichtlich überrascht zurück.

„Gut." Damit verließ der alte Mann den Raum.

Denn bei allem was gut und rechtens war. Einmal, ja einmal ertrug er die Auswüchse die ein Jugendlicher mit sich brachte, aber ein zweites Mal, nein, das ging sogar so weit für ihn.

Als er um die Ecke bog hielt er inne und schnaufte erst mal tief durch.

Nun gut, er hatte eindeutig überreagiert, das war alles nicht so schlimm und er würde zurückgehen und sich diesem Schlammassel annehmen.

Doch als er ansetzte zu gehen hatten Tray und China zusammen einen Zauber auf ihn gelegt und er hatte es wirklich vergessen.

Dass war zwar nicht wirklich das was er wollte, aber hätte er noch davon gewusst, hätte er sicher gedacht, das es keine schlechte Lösung war.

Aber so drehte sich Albus Dumbledore verwundert um, überlegte einen kleinen Moment lang, das er wirklich langsam alt wurde und ging zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Denn so wie er Cornelius kannte, würde er sehr bald auftauchen und sich aufplustern.

Schein und Sein, Kapitel Dreizehn

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern als er zusah wie Zarbini Pansy mit sich in leeres Klassenzimmer zog.

Dann würde er eben alleine zu dem Spiel gehen.

Er hatte es so im Gefühl das es noch nicht zu spät war das Ende zu sehen.

Oh, mein Merlin, wenn es nur halb so gut war wie das was er bis jetzt erhaschen konnte...

Das war ja so geil gewesen.

Warum, warum, warum bloß, musste ihm von allen Menschen heute nur so viel schreckliches passieren.

Der Tag hatte doch wirklich schon schlecht genug begonnen.

Hermine und Harry zusammen eingeschlafen auf dem großen Lehnsessel vor dem Kamin. Und auf ihren wunderschönen Lippen ein solch selbstzufriedenes Lächeln.

Es hatte ihm fast das Herz gebrochen.

Dann Nachsitzen.

Dann Panswrick.

Dann das mit seinen Eltern.

Ob es ihnen wohl gut ging?

Hoffentlich schon.

Und er verpasste das Spiel.

Das Spiel.

Himmel, er musste sich doch beeilen, wie sollte er etwas davon mitbekommen, wenn er hier stand und über seine Probleme philosophierte. Aber echt.

Wütend über sich selbst setzte er seine Beine in Bewegung, blieb dann aber stehen als er hörte das sich hinter ihm die Türe wieder öffnete.

Heraus kam Blaise, überhaupt nicht mehr verängstigt sondern mit einem triumphalen, bösartigen Lächeln auf ihren Lippen das es ihm eine Gänsehaut aufzog.

Sie schien ihn schon wieder nicht bemerkt zu haben sondern ging gut gelaunt den Gang in die andere Richtung hinunter.

Eigentlich sollte es ihm ja nichts ausmachen, aber Ron machte sich von einem Moment zum anderen Sorgen. Eine lange Sekunde lang rang er mit sich und der Aussicht auf das Spiel, am Ende gewann die Vernunft.

Mit einem wütenden Gesicht machte er kehrt und ging zurück um einen Blick auf Panswrick zu werfen, schließlich hatte sie ihm heute auch geholfen. Zwar mit ihrer bösartigen schwarzen Seele, aber immer noch mehr als Harry dieser unnütze Arsch. Schnappte er sich doch wirklich...

Er öffnete schwungvoll die Türe und danach war alles schwarz.

Die Luft war abgestanden und roch nach altem Stroh und nassem Hund, als er wieder zu sich kam.

Es war kalt und es war dunkel. So dunkel das er noch nicht einmal die Hand vor seinem Auge sehen konnte.

Sein Kopf tat ihm weh. Seine Knochen taten ihm weh.

Sein Rücken war zerkratzt, ihm war kalt.

Er war nicht alleine.

„Wer...?" Seine Stimme krächzte, sein Hals war ganz ausgetrocknet, diese kleine Wort alleine, war ihm so schwer über die Lippen gekommen wie ein ich liebe Voldemort .

Er hatte Angst.

Etwas kroch zu ihm herüber. Er konnte das Stroh knacken hören, und das Geräusch das man machte wenn man etwas neben sich her schleppte.

„Weasley?" Es war Panswrick, ihre Stimme war ganz schwach, sie klang auf eine ungute Art und Weise sehr ruhig und über den Dingen stehend.

„P...Panswrick?" Er griff mit seiner linken Hand in die Schwärze hinaus und konnte sie dann endlich spüren.

Sie zitterte. Ihre Haut war ganz kalt.

„Was ist passiert," flüsterte er, da ihm das Sprechen so leichter fiel. „Was ist passiert?"

Sie kroch näher an ihn heran und lehnte sich gegen ihn.

Sie war eiskalt, zitterte ganz schrecklich.

Er spürte ihre Haut zwischen den Fetzen ihrer Kleidung hindurch als er sie näher an sich heranzog und seine Arme um sie schlang. Einen Moment lang wandte sie sich hin und her, dann hielt sie schwach inne und keine Sekunde später lag ihr Kopf schwer auf seiner schmerzenden Schulter.

„Panswrick!" Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern hinauf zu ihrem Gesicht. Sie zuckte nicht zusammen als er sie berührte, er fuhr mit seinen zerschunden Fingern über ihre angeschwollene Nase und das zugeschwollene Auge.

Sie rührte sich auch nicht. Sie tat einfach nichts.

„Panswrick?" Besorgnis lag in seiner Stimme. „Was ist passiert? Was. Ist. Passiert?" Sie begann wieder zu zittern.

„Licht." Hauchte sie, „ Da war so viel Licht. Und... ich ... ich ... sie haben... Ich... oh mein Merlin. Du hast dein Versprechen gebrochen." Er spürte wie sie ihren Kopf.

„Du hast gesagt mir würde nichts geschehen." Es hätte wohl ein Fauchen werden soll, aber es klang wie als würde sie die Tränen nur noch schwer zurückhalten. „Du hast es versprochen." Fügte sie dann noch hinzu.

Ron verzog gebrochen sein Gesicht.

„Ja, ich weiß.", er drückte sie noch fester an sich und legte seine Hand auf ihre gute Wange. „Es tut mir leid. Was ist passiert? Sag es mir."

Sie seufzte. Ihr Zittern war nicht mehr so schlimm aber sie drückte seine andere Hand so fest zusammen, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab.

„Pl..Plötzlich war da so viel Licht. Und ich hörte ihre Stimmen. Fungusier -irgendwas. Ich", sie lies ihn plötzlich wieder los. „ich kann mich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern. Und dann war es wieder dunkel und ich war alleine. Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist. Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Sie haben irgendwas mit mir gemacht." Sie klang gefasst, aber die Träne die über seine Hand ran, strafte ihrer Worte Lügen. „Mir ist so kalt. Bitte, lass mich nicht los."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nein, ich lass dich nicht los." Versicherte er ihr, ohne Zuversicht in seiner Stimme. „ersuch zu schlafen, Panswrick. Solange ich hier bin, wird dir nichts passieren. Mach die Augen zu und schlaf."

Es hatte seine Zeit gebraucht sie soweit zu beruhigen dass sie endlich die Ruhe gefunden hatte ein zu schlafen, doch nun war ihr Kopf nach unten gesunken und sie war erschöpft diesem Höllenloch entflohen.

Ron wusste das er das nicht konnte.

Sein Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren, als versuche es die derzeitigen Unzulänglichkeiten seines restlichen Körpers auszubalancieren.

Es tat ihm alles weh.

Er hätte nie gedacht das man überhaupt solche Schmerzen haben könnte ohne dabei seinen Verstand zu verlieren. (Aber vielleicht hatte er das ja schon, und er hatte es nur nicht bemerkt?)

Wie lange hatte sie ihn gefoltert?

Er wusste es nicht. Und ein Teil von ihm wollte es wohl auch gar nicht wissen.

Sie waren mit System vorgegangen und es hatte wehgetan. Und er hatte gehofft er würde sterben.

Wie lange waren sie hier? Wie lange schon? Waren sie schon vermisst?

Wann würden seine Freunde kommen ihn zu retten?

Würden sie kommen ihn zu retten?

Er zweifelte daran.

Es fiel ihm erstaunlich schwer sich vorzustellen, dass ihn irgendjemand vermissen würde.

Mit wem verbrachte er schon seine Zeit.

Neville und Dean und manchmal auch mit Martin, aber auch immer nur so. Er hatte sein eigenes Zimmer, weil er der Gryfindorsprecher mit Hermine war und er wenigstens so ein bisschen was eigenes hatte. Die nächste Woche war Freiarbeit angesagt, und überhaupt...

ES würde ihn keiner vermissen.

Niemand.

ER würde hier sterben.

ER würde hier draufgehen, irgendwann einmal und vielleicht würde es niemals irgendwer erfahren. Und...

Er wollte nicht sterben!

Er wollte leben.

Er ...

Es kam ihm vor als wären er hier schon ewig.

In dieser Dunkelheit.

In diesem ewigen Quell der Schmerzen.

Sie hatten ihn noch nicht einmal Fragen gestellt!

Sie hatten ihn noch nicht mal Fragen gestellt.

Er spürte wie sich mein Magen zusammenzog, wie sich die Muskeln seiner Wangen kontrahierten und er lautlos zu zittern begann, als die Tränen ihm unkontrolliert das Gesicht hinunter rannten.

Mehr als andere wollte er nach Hause, wollte das ihn seine Mutter fest umarmte und er seine Familie sehen konnte.

Er wollte nach Hause. Raus aus diesem Albtraum. Zurück in sein Leben.

Merlin, all diese Schmerzen und sie hatten ihm keine einzige Frage gestellt.

„Warum hilft mir denn niemand!" flüsterte er immer und immer wieder.

„Warum hilft mir denn niemand."

Lachen.

Er kannte dieses Lachen. Er fürchtete dieses Lachen.

Und mehr als das Lachen fürchtete die Stille die darauf folgte.

Und das was sie für ihn bedeutete. Er wusste nicht was er alles tun würde nur um weiter hier sitzen zu dürfen.

„Er weint. Seht ihr, er weint." Wieder dieses Lachen. Starke Hände die ihn packten und hinter sich herschleppten. Er traute sich noch nicht einmal zu atmen. Er traute sich noch nicht mal die Augen auf zu machen. Oder sich zu bewegen.

Er hatte es alles schon einmal gesehen, und ... kein zweites Mal!

Ruhig halten, leise sein, und hoffen das es vorbei geht.

„Sollen wir ihm mal wirklich einen Grund geben zu flennen wie ein Weib! Was denkst du?"

Eine zweite Stimme mischte sich dazu.

„Hmm, perchè no. Io aiuta te."

„Va bene, Marcello. Aber er muss am Leben bleiben, ich hab mit den zweien noch was vor."

„E la puttana?"

„Die fette Braut? Lassen wir sie ihren erholsamen Schlummer genießen. Dieses letzte Mal. Oder willst du noch mal dran."

„No, ma grazie."

Beide lachten.

Dann kamen Schmerzen. Und wieder keine einzige Frage.

Als er dieses mal zurück in den dunkeln Raum kam, war er bei Bewusstsein.

Geschlagen, zerstört, hoffnungslos aber bei Bewusstsein.

Im ersten Moment erschien ihm die Dunkelheit noch stärker als zuvor aber dann relativierte es sich nach wenigen Minuten und er konnte einfach nur nichts sehen.

Er wusste nicht wie er es schaffte die drei Treppen hinunter zu gehen ohne zu stolpern, oder weswegen er noch wusste, das es drei Treppen waren die von der Tür hinunter zum Zellboden führten, er tat es einfach.

Er wusste auch nicht weswegen er trittsicher auf Panswrick zu ging die in der weitentferntesten Ecke zusammengekauert zitterte und dann mit seinem linken Fuß trat.

Er tat es einfach.

Einmal, zweimal, dreimal.

Jedes Mal schrie sie verzweifelt auf, es fiel auf taube Ohren.

Und dann erstarrte er mitten in seiner Bewegung.

Crucio. Tu was man dir sagt.

Er griff zielsicher nach ihrem Hals und drückte sie gegen den Boden.

Crucio. Tu was man dir sagt.

Mit seiner zweiten Hand schob er ihren Rock in die Höhe.

Crucio. Tu was man dir sagt.

Wieder erstarrte er.

Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein.

Das war falsch. Das durfte er nicht machen. Das war falsch. Das durfte er nicht machen.

Sein zweite Hand fuhr zur seiner Hose und öffnete hektisch den obersten Knopf.

Crucio. Tu was man dir sagt.

„NEIN."

Er lies sie los.

„Versprochen." Sagte er und zog ihren Rock wieder zurecht. Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Er konnte sie sehen. „Panswirck passiert nichts. Bin da."

Damit setze er sich vor sie hin, die Augen auf die Türe gerichtet.

„Solltest schreien Panswrick." Sagte er langsam, die Augen nicht vom Eingang weggenommen.

„Solltest schreien. Sofort."

Sie bekam fast keine Luft.

Der Boden unter ihr war eiskalt und so hart.

Warum tat er ihr das an.

Oh, mein Merlin. Bitte nicht.

„NEIN."

Mit diesem Wort tauchten in der Dunkelheit zwei rote Augen auf die sie intensivst anstarrten.

„Versprochen. Panswrick passiert nichts. Bin da."

Er hatte sie losgelassen. Warum, sie verstand gar nichts mehr. Was war nur los.

... Crucio. Natürlich. Aber warum verlangten sie das von ihm. Warum sollte er mit ihr...

„Solltest schreien Panswrick."

Er klang nicht mehr wie Ron Weasley und doch war sie nie zuversichtlicher genau ihn vor ihren Augen zu haben. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht mehr sah.

„Solltest schreien. Sofort."

Etwas in seiner Stimme lies sie erkennen das es wohl für ihr Bestes war wenn sie es tat.

Also schrie sie.

„Che bella voce. Una voce come un angelo che hanno lolfo gli algi. Come si dice hab Erbarmen ?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen, Marcello? Schaue ich aus wie ein lebendes Wörterbuch. Frei übersetz vielleicht per favore no . Schluchzen sie nicht immer das gleiche?"

„Si, ma... non lo so ..."

"Hör, sie hat aufgehört. Was denkst du. Nehmen wir den Zauber von ihm."

„Ok."

„Genug."

Er drehte sich zu ihr zurück.

„Gut geschrieen. Jetzt ruhen." Er klang ganz ruhig.

Pansy sah lange in die roten Augen die in dieser Dunkelheit leuchteten. Die Schmerzen seiner Schläge waren gewichen und ihr Denken hatte wieder eingesetzt.

„Was ist los mit dir, Weasley? Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?"

„Psst." Er legte einen Finger auf ihren Mund.

Sie konnte die krallenartigen Fingernägel spüren.

„Du ruhen."

Sie nickte. Langsam dämmerte es ihr.

Sie hörte etwas rascheln. Es war sein Pullover er reichte ihn ihr.

Er war noch ganz warm.

„Anziehen. Schlafen. Augen zu."

Es lag soviel Macht hinter seinen Worten das sie tat was er ihr sagte.

Sie würde sterben.

Das war ihr in diesem Moment klar.

Denn er hatte sich verwandelt und sie hatte nicht den nötigen Schutz den sie brauchte um ihm zu überleben.

Aber so wäre das Ganze wenigstens endlich vorbei.

Es war ein Gedanke, befreiend genug, um ihr die Ruhe zu geben welche sie brauchte.

Sie schlief auf der Stelle erschöpft ein.

Als sie dieses Mal die Türe zum Kerker öffneten erwarteten sie vieles, nur nicht das was über sie hereinbrach.

Dort saß der Junge den sie vor einigen Tagen von Zarbini verkauft bekommen hatten, sein Kopf zwischen den aufgestellten Beinen, die Arme lässig auf den Knien balanciert.

„Nun, das war wohl ein besserer Grund zum Heulen denkst du nicht auch?" fragte der Todesser zuckersüß, das Licht von draußen viel von hinten auf ihn herab.

„Wie geht es dir jetzt? Bist du berei.."

Der Junge vor ihm hob langsam den Kopf. Blutroten Augen schimmerten im fahlen Licht, seine Haut reflektierte es wie ein Spiegel die Sonne, ein einzelnes Blutgefäß hatte sich erhoben, es ging dem unteren Rand der Augenhöhle entlang und strebte dann hinauf Richtung Schläfe.

Er konnte das Blut hindurch pochen sehen.

Der Mund des Todessers wurde von einen Moment zum andern trocken.

„Bin wütend." Das war das was er hörte, es war mehr ein tiefes Brummen als Sprache, dann spürte einen gewaltigen Schmerz in der Gegend seiner Leisten.

Das Blut spritze dort wo einmal seine Genitalien gewesen war, der Junge vor ihm erhob sich langsam, in seiner rechten die Überreste der einstigen Pracht.

Bevor er es sich versah steckten sie ihm dann auch schon im Rachen.

Verzweifelt versuchte er seinen eigenen Schwanz aus dem Mund zu bekommen aber der Junge nahm seine Hände, verschränkte sie ineinander und zerquetschte sie dann.

Geschlagen brach der Todesser zusammen und fiel zu Boden.

Er ertrug schon nach wenigen Sekunden kaum noch sein eigenes Röcheln.

Der Junge verließ den Raum.

Er hörte die Schreie von Marcello den dann auch den drei anderen mit welchen er hier gewesen war, einer klang schrecklicher als der andere, dann senkte sich ein Schatten über ihn.

Es war ES und ES grinste ihn an. In einer Hand trug es einen Breithänder der einst an der Wand im großen Vorraum gehangen war, in der anderen die halbzerstörten, blutenden Köpfe seiner Kumpanen.

ES lies die Köpfe auf ihn fallen. Sie alle starrten ihn mit verzweifelten Augen an.

ES hob das Schwert über seinen Kopf.

Ließ es hinunter fallen.

Und ...

Er überlebte.

Nach einigen Sekunden öffnete der Todesser wieder seine Augen. Mit einem Grinsen hatte es sich über ihn gebeugt.

Dann lachte es.

So furchterregend das er wünschte er wäre tot.

Aber er starb nicht.

ES lies ihn zurück, die Blutung verlangsamt, die Zunge mit einem Faden an der Spitze mit einem der Köpfe verbunden, damit er sie nicht verschluckte, und einer Kerze die langsam aber doch hinunterbrannte.

Hatte ihm noch ein paar Knochen gebrochen, dann war es vorbei gegangen an ihm, mit dem Mädchen im Huckepack, und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

Als sich die Türe drei Tage später wieder öffnete blickte er fast erblindet von der Helligkeit in die Augen seines Meisters und verstarb ohne etwas gesagt zu haben, eingebettet in seinen Exkrementen und dem stinkenden Blut.

Doch davon wusste Ron nichts.

Aber er grinste noch immer.

Ron Wealsey war nicht er selbst.

Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf zogen schmerzlich langsam am ihn vorbei, wie ein zäher Fluss aus heißem Gummi, gleich stinkend und schlecht.

Seine Muskeln schmerzten heftig bei jedem Schritt den er tat, aber an sich war es ein gutes Gefühl. Ihr Gewicht, wie sich ihre Hände um seinen Hals gelegt hatten, wie sich ihre Brüste gegen seinen Rücken schmiegten, es fiel ihm fast gar nicht auf.

Es war mehr das, was er getan hatte was ihm Schmerzen zufügte.

Die Schreie. Das Bitten.

Sein Lachen. 1

Er blieb stehen. Zog scharf die mit Regen getränkte Luft ein und starrte dann verwundert auf seine Hände.

Es hatte geregnet? Wann hatte es geregnet?

Er konnte sich daran nicht erinnern.

Sollte er sich daran erinnern!

Lief er nun nicht schon seit die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand durch diesen niemals enden wollenden Wald.

Ron blickte hinauf. Direkt in die Sonne die schon dabei war hinter dem Horizont zu verschwinden. Sie blendete seine Augen nicht, alles hatte nur diesen Schimmer, der ihm vorkam wie … wie der Hass den er noch immer fühlte.

Er wollte sie alle dafür bestrafen.

Er wollte ihnen alle dafür das Leben nehmen, für das was sie ihm angetan hatten.

Die Sonne war untergegangen.

Er hatte es noch nicht einmal bemerkt.

Er drehte sich kurz zurück um zu sehen ob sie denn noch immer schlief, dann lächelte er und lief weiter.

Wohin, das verrieten ihm seine Füße nicht.

Aber er wusste wenn er dort angekommen war, konnte er endlich schlafen.

Denn er war müde.

So müde…

Überrascht blickte er in die aufgehende Sonne. Er spürte die Bewegung seiner Beine nicht mehr, er blickte sich selbst fast verwundert über die Schultern wie leicht es ihm fiel so schnell zu rennen.

Stock, Stein, Wurzeln, es war als wäre es ein Weg der ihm nichts anhaben konnte.

Er stand in einem Bach.

Bückte sich und trank davon.

Sah wieder auf das Mädchen unter sich.

Sie hatte Fieber.

Sie war krank.

Das konnte er riechen.

Und als er sich umsah war er schon längst weitergerannt, das Rauschen des Baches schon verstummt und nicht einmal mehr ein Murmeln im Wind.

Er spürte wie seine Hände sich lebendig anfühlten. Sie waren Blutgetränkt.

Verwundert drehte er sich um. Hinter sich lagen drei Todesser. Sie waren tot.

Er hatte sie getötet.

Und das erstaunliche daran war das ihm dieser Gedanke sehr gut gefiel.

Wieder rannte er weiter.

Langsam kam es ihn vor als bekam er den Besitz über seinen Körper wieder zurück.

Und mit jedem Gedanken der schneller in seinem Kopf zu tanzen begann, mit jeder Kleinigkeit die er dachte, verpuffte das Gefühl unsterblich zu sein.

Er fühlte nicht nur seine Muskel schmerzen. Sein ganzer Körper schien auseinander zu brechen, seine ganze Seele schien zu schreien.

Und dann…

Dann war er da.

Irgendwo mitten in dem Wald war es.

Noch nicht mal eine Lichtung.

Aber als er auf den Boden spuckte, versickerte das rotglitzernde Sekret und aus dem Erdreich erhob sich ein großer Stein, zerbrach bis auf einen dünnen kaum ersichtliches Durchgang, den er durchschritt, bevor es endgültig zerbarst.

Er lies die Braunhaarige welche die ganze Zeit an seinem Rücken gelehnt hatte, sie sank auf die Erde und blieb unbeweglich liegen.

Im Licht der sonne fiel ihm auf wie sehr ihre Stirn glitzerte. Wie konnte sie nur noch immer...

Ron fiel wie ein Baumstamm den man gefällt hatte der Länge nach hin.

Er wusste nicht wo er war.

Aber das hier, es war sicher.

Er roch es. Er fühlte es.

Er kannte es.

Er war daheim.

Er konnte schlafen.

''

Es war Ron als erwachte er aus einem langen Traum.

Einem Traum der, er konnte es nicht beschreiben, schlimmer und besser zugleich gewesen war als alles was er sich jemals über sich selbst gedacht hatte, oder sich gewünscht.

Er hatte geträumt, stark zu sein. Mächtig.

Jemand vor dem man sich fürchten musste.

Jemand dem man niemals etwas antun konnte.

Es war ein guter Traum gewesen.

Brutal vielleicht, aber ein verdammt guter Traum. Mit einem verdammt guten Gefühl.

Er drehte sich zur Seite und prallte gegen etwas warmes, das atmete und stank.

Erschrocken öffnete er die Augen.

Es war Panswrick.

Und er war..

…

Es war kein Traum gewesen.

Wie konnte das kein Traum gewesen sein?

Fast zu feig es zu tun, schaute er auf seine Hände.

Blut klebte an ihnen und Dinge von denen er nicht wusste wo er sie zuordnen sollte.

Erinnerungen überhäuften ihn.

Dinge die schrecklich waren.

Haut.

Es war Haut.

Eines Menschen.

Und doch konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen es schlecht zu finden.

Sie hatte es verdient.

Sie hatten es verdient so zu sterben.

Und hätte er nicht Panswrick dabei gehabt, hätte er sich vielleicht noch viel mehr Zeit dabei lassen können.

Panswrick!

Er beugte sich über sie.

Sie lag noch immer da, so wie er sie hingelegt hatte.

Ihr Gesicht war aschfahl. Als er ihre Haut berührte, verbrannte er sich fast daran, jedenfalls kam es ihm so vor.

Sie glühte. Ihre Haut schien dünner geworden zu sein, so wie die seines Vaters als Voldemordt ihn erwischt hatte.

Er tippte ihr an die Schulter.

Sie reagierte nur unwesentlich.

Sei schrie vor Schmerzen auf, aber verstummte gleich wieder.

Ihre Augen blieben geschlossen. Ihr Atem ging heftig, sie… beruhigte sich wieder.

Ron fiel zurück auf den Boden.

Es war weiches Gras das ihn auffing, erst jetzt bemerkte er das.

Hier musste es doch etwas geben das er verwenden konnte.

Verzweifelt sah er sich um.

Da war ein riesengroßer Baum, Tiere die ihn ansahen, und nur Berge rundherum.

Wie zum Slytherin war er hier reingekommen.

Er … er…. Er brauchte Hilfe.

Er brauchte jemanden der ihm half, der Panswrick half, er wollte wieder zurück in die Schule.

ER WOLLTE DEEM TÖTEN!

Nein, das hatte er nicht gerade gedacht.

Das war … zuerst retten, dann töten.

So war es.

So musste es sein.

Ron atmete tief durch.

Er selbst verwirrte sich.

Bei Merlin, er war kein Mörder, und doch erschien es ihm nicht falsch.

Diese Arschloch hatte ihn verkauft. Es musst… woher wusste er es überhaupt.

Irgendwie ergab gar nichts mehr einen Sinn. Nichts.

Ron zwang sich ruhig zu werden.

„Es bringt nichts sich verrückt zu machen." sprach eine tiefe Stimme.

Ron fuhr herum.

Da war niemand.

Da war nur er und Panswrick.

Er hatte Durst.

Er hatte Hunger.

Er musste etwas essen.

Trinken.

Irgendwo musste es doch etwas davon geben.

Schwerfällig erhob er sich, knickte dann aber zusammen als er auf seinen rechten Fuß sein Gewicht setzte.

Er schrie erst auf als er sah warum ihm das passiert war.

Vollkommen zermalmt …Knochen, Sehnen, er konnte alles sehen.

Wann war das passiert?

Wie zum …

Er schloss die Augen.

Mit seiner linken Hand begann er sich abzutasten.

Sein rechter Arm hatte ein warmes Loch. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit seinem Bauch und wie gesagt sein Unterschenkel.

Er spürte noch nicht einmal Schmerzen. Nur ein komisches Ziehen.

„Na toll." sagte er leise zu sich.

„Na toll." sagte die tiefe Stimme.

Erschrocken tappte er sich mit seiner blutigen Hand über den Mund.

„Bin.." „Bin…"-

„Das etwa ich?"

Und seit wann hatte er einen Bart?

Wie lange war er hier gelegen?

Und seit wann hatte er einen Bart, verdammt noch mal?

„Ich habe Hunger, ich habe Durst und einen VERDAMMTEN BART. Könnte nicht mal irgend jemand was dagegen tun?"

Er hatte diese tiefe Stimme? Was war nur mit ihm passiert? Was hatten diese Arschlöcher nur mit ihm angestellt?

Er war einfach nur noch verwirrt.

Ein Rauschen hob ihn aus seiner Stimmung.

Da war ein Bach.

Direkt neben ihm?

Wann zum Slytherin war das geschehen?

Er blickte verwirrt zu Panswrick, hinter ihr langen Äpfel und andere Früchte. Auch Tomaten.

Als er mit seiner Rechten in das Wasser fuhr um davon zu trinken, spürte er wieder das Ziehen in seinem Bauch und seinem Arm.

Erst mal lies er sich davon nicht abhalten und trank weiter, bis er das Gefühl hatte zu platzen.

Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen dann nickte er.

„Könnte –jemand", er betonte dieses Wort, denn ehrlich das alles war ihm viel zu hoch, „auch etwas gegen meine lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen tun, ich nehme nämlich mal stark an das sie lebensgefährlich s…"

Ron verstummte als sich ihm etwas in die Sonne stellte.

Er öffnete seine Augen.

Da kam ein Bär.

Er kam zu ihn, schien ihn anzusehen und dahinter waren ein schwarzer Vogel, der irgendwie komisch war und ein Wiesel das auch komisch war. Sie schienen sich nämlich nicht darüber einig zu sein ob sie ausgewachsen waren oder nicht.

Ron kam bei diesem Anblick zu folgender Erkenntnis, seine Verletzungen waren lebensgefährlich und er starb gerade.

(Hätte er gewusst das sein meist gehasster Schwager schon einmal den selben Gedankengang gehabt hatte, hätte er sich gewusst, dass er es irgendwie geschafft hatte im inneren eines Dementors zu landen, was aber eigentlich gar nicht der Fall war.)

Als ihm dann auch noch ein riesiges Wiesel mit einem roten Fellstrang auf die Brust hüpfte, verlor er das Bewusstsein.

Ron fühlte sich als hätte ihn einer dieser Monstertrucks überfahren, dessen Fahrer hatte seine Überreste zu einem Quaffel zusammengerollt und ihn dann zu Schießübungen verwendet.

Es tat ihm wirklich alles weh.

Es tat ihm weh zu atmen, es tat ihm weh zu denken, es tat ihm weh ruhig zu liegen.

Er öffnete zaghaft die Augen.

Es war dunkel geworden, es brauchte etwas bis er was sah.

Obwohl es Herbst war, war die Luft noch immer mild und der Boden warm, deswegen war ihm wohl nicht kalt.

Er rappelte sich hoch. Es zog ihm in seinen ganzen Körper, aber es gelang ihm sogar sich aufzustellen.

Er blickte auf sein Bein.

Es war –irgend wie- verarztet.

Es waren silberne Fäden die sich um sein Bein gewunden hatten, sie glitzerten im fahlen Licht der wenigen Sterne die am Himmel standen wie ein Spinnennetz, sie waren fest genug um ihm den Halt zu geben aufzustehen.

Auf seinem Arm waren Blätter und Irgendwas aufgelegt und wurden von fahlgrünen Ranken festgehalten.

Sein Bauch tat höllisch weh.

Er hob sein Hemd an um etwas zu sehen, aber es gelang ihm nicht, es war einfach nicht hell genug, und ihm tat sein Nacken zu weh um seinen Kopf weit genug zu senken.

„Etwas Licht wäre der Hammer." murmelte er leise zu sich, als keine Sekunde später Glühwürmchen vom Bach her erhoben und zu ihm flogen.

Als er es nun irgendwie schaffte seinen Kopf zu senken, und zu sehen was mit seinem Bauch los war, wünschte er sich nicht nur fast, er hätte es nicht gesehen.

Da … da waren Tiere in seinem Bauch und… und … Spinnen. Minimum drei Zenitmeter Spinnen.

Ron kippte um.

Es war Morgen als er wieder die Augen aufmachte.

Er hatte den Wunsch aufgegeben das es alles nur ein komischer Traum wäre der ihn heimsuchte und fuhr dann erschrocken auf.

„Panswrick!" schrie er, und hielt sich im selben Moment den Bauch.

Es tat weh.

Er verzog das Gesicht und wandte sich der Slytherin zu ohne noch ein Mal den Fehler zu machen nach unten zu schauen.

Sie lang da, noch blasser als vorher und atmete kaum noch.

Ron spürte wie er blass wurde.

„Ahm,…" er wollte sie angreifen, erinnerte sich aber noch rechtzeitig wie sie beim letzen Mal aufgeschrieen hatte. "ahm, …. Helft ihr. Helft ihr!"

Es geschah nichts.

Keine Tiere die kamen. Nichts das passierte.

Er wartete einige Momente doch es passierte einfach nichts.

„Mir könnt ihr helfen, aber ihr nicht! HELFT IHR!" schrie er.

Er beugte sich über sie und verzweifelte fast daran, das er absolut keinen Schimmer hatte was er tun sollte.

Noch immer geschah nichts.

Sie atmete fast überhaupt nicht mehr.

„Könnt ihr ihr helfen. Ich will eine Antwort!" schrie er dann plötzlich. Er überlegte. „Ein Bärbrüllen für nein, Vogelgezwitscher für ja."

Sein Kopf zerplatze fast als der Bär seinen lauten Schrei vom Stapel lies.

Ron fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Machen wir aus dem Nein, ein Quaken, oK?"

Vogelgezwitscher.

„Ok, ihr könnt ihr nicht helfen…" Er starrte auf sie als würde er so eine Antwort bekommen. „Wer kann ihr helfen? ... Wer... wer... Ich komm nicht nach Hogwarts, ich …ich.. „ er blickte auf, „Sind die Todesser noch hinter uns her?"

Vogelgezitscher.

Ron tippte sich nervös auf den Kopf.

„Wo würden sie uns nie vermuten? Wo könnte ich mich mit ihr…"

Erkenntnis formte sich hinter seinen noch immer leicht rötlich Augen. Er nickte, lies es dann aber als er merkte das sogar dass ihm Schmerzen bereitete.

„Ich brauch Feuer und ich brauch Flohpulver. Ja. Das… das könnte gehen. Es muss gehen."

Er atmete tief durch bevor er Panswrick aufhob und sie kurz aufschrie, dann hatte er sie fest im Griff, und fragte sich ganz leise ob sie denn immer schon so klein gewesen war.

Er spürte das ein Beben durch die Erde ging, weigerte sich aber sich darauf zu konzentrieren.

Mit eiserner Miene drehte er sich langsam um, wenngleich es ihm höllisch weh tat, denn das zusätzliche Gewicht von Panswrick war wirklich kein Zuckerschlecken.

Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, stand er vor einem lodernden Feuer aus getrockneten Blättern, und sah gerade einen Minidrachen davon fliegen.

Ein Blumenkelch fiel vom Himmel, darin lag das hellgraue Flohpulver auf das er gehofft hatte.

Er sah hinauf in den Himmel, da war wieder der schwarze Vogel mit den spitz anlaufenden Flügeln.

„Schlammblut, Kendricks Platz."

Er hoffte mal irgendjemand in Kendricks Club wusste wie man den Lehrer informieren konnte, ohne das es jemanden auffiel.

'''

Kendrick verpackte gerade die letzen Sachen die er sein eigen nannte und starrte wehmütig auf seien Club. Oder, oder das was davon noch übrig war.

Geschlaucht setzte er sich auf seinen Stuhl und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Wie zum Teufel hatte …

Tot. Sie war tot und das schon über einen Monat.

Brenda hatte es gewusst und es ihm nicht gesagt.

Einen ganzen Monat hatte sie ihn belogen.

Und nun…

Es machte ihn einfach nur müde.

Seine Schwester, der Grund das er es immer geschafft hatte weiter zu beißen und es zu ignorieren wie Scheiße sein Leben war, war tot.

Von Todessern geschlachtet.

Sein Schwager war tot.

Und dann war da noch Lynny. Sein hübsches Bienchen.

Sie war alles was er noch hatte.

Und Brenda hatte noch nicht einmal den Mut gehabt es ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen.

Nein… er musste es von einem Todesser erfahren.

Einem 17 –jährigen kleinen dreckigblonden Ex-Todesser, der ihm mit fester und gefasster Stimme erzählte was geschehen war, einem 17jährigen kleinen dreckigblonden Ex-Todesser dem die Tränen in den Augen standen als er es tat.

Und er konnte ihn noch nicht einmal hassen.

Kendrick hasste Voldemordt und heute hasste er Brenda. Es tat ihm so sehr weh wie es ein Fluch getan hätte.

„Wir waren zu spät. Wir... sie ... wir haben nur noch die Kleine genommen und ihr die Augen zugehalten." Hatte Peter gesagt und sich dann gegen die kalte Wand im Gang gelehnt.

Er hatte den jungen Deaster erschrocken angeschaut.

„Kendrick. Es war.. ich.." der Slytherin tippte seine Brille ein bisschen weiter die Nase hinauf, „sie hat nur Antatol mit reingenommen. Und wir zwei, ich und Benedict haben geschaut das es Lynny gut geht. Sie war über und über mit Blut bedeckt und hat sehr gezittert. Dann... wir versuchten sie zu beruhigen, aber es ging nicht. Brenda hat sie dann später nach St. Mungos gebracht, sie ... ich glaube sie haben sie vergessen machen."

Peter hatte gezittert.

Und Kendrick hatte sehr mit sich gekämpft seine Verzweiflung nicht an den Jungen aus zu lassen.

Ihm nicht seine Wut spüren zu lassen, ihm einfach eine reinzuhauen und ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

Er hatte sich zusammengerissen.

Hatte dem Jungen bis zum Ende zugehört.

Zugehört wie Peter ihm erzählte wie er Todesser geworden war, mitten in der Nacht aus seinem Bett gerissen, vor den toten Leib seiner Schwester gezerrt und wie ein wenig später auch Benedict in das Zimmer geschmissen wurde und keine Zeit darauf Voldemort gehorsam leistete.

Und endlich machte es auch Sinn, der Tag an dem Brenda sie alle so komisch angeschaut hatte, wie sie zu ihm gekommen war, mitten in der Nacht ihn angeschaut hatte, sich in sein Bett legte und drei Tage nicht mehr aufwachte.

Und als sie es tat.

Die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen.

Sie wusste das Erika springen würde, hatte ihn geschickt sie aufzuhalten und er hatte es gerade noch geschafft sie mit einem Zauber drei Meter über dem Boden festzuhalten. Die Tränen in ihren Augen, ihre Hoffnungslosigkeit weil sie Benedict verlasen hatte, weil er mit ihr gespielt hatte und sie schwanger war und nicht mehr ein noch aus wusste.

Dass seine Schwester am selben Tag gestorben sein sollte... Es war ... würde er tauschen zwischen dem Mädchen und ihr wenn er es konnte. Wenn er da gewesen wäre, hätte er es doch sicher verhindert! Es musste einfach so sein, nicht?

Ein dumpfes Geräusch riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er blickte vorbei an dem einzigen das er von Brenda mitgenommen hatte, nämlich ihre schwarze Katze (das Tier hatte sich bei ihm schon immer lieber verkrochen als bei Brenda und hatte sich wohl in den Kopf gesetzt mit ihm zu gehen) und sah durch den ganzen Raum.

Kendrick fuhr sich über seine gepircte Nase und stand schnell auf.

Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er erroiert aus welcher Richtung das Geräusch gekommen war und ging hinauf in eines der Gästezimmer.

Er roch Flohpulver und Blut, und zog seine Augenbraue besorgt in die Höhe. Diese einzigartige Mischung hatte in seiner Welt noch nie etwas Gutes bedeutet.

Mit hocherhobenen Zauberstab öffnete er die Türe und blinzelte verwundert als er ... was ...

Es war ein Mann der da vor ihm stand. Das weiße T-shirt das er einmal angehabt hatte war blutgetränkt und er konnte sehen das er eine Wunde am Bauch hatte.

Er trug eine Art Gips und hatte überall am Köper kleinere Wunden, von denen viele schwer entzünden zu sein schienen.

Im Gesicht hatte er einen dichten roten Bart und lauter Risse die mit irgendeiner Paste bestrichen waren und... Himmel er war einfach nur ...

Er war gleich groß wie er, nur nicht so –zart- gebaut. Und dann noch diese blauen Adern die auf seiner Stirn pochten, wie ein Mahnmal für ... Sie gingen bis unter sein Augen, die total blutunterlaufen waren.

„Kendrick." Der Mann sah ihn an.

„Kendrick, hilf Panswrick. Bitte."

Kendrick senkte langsam seinen Zauberstab.

„Wer ... bist du?" fragte er leise und erkannte jetzt das dass was der Mann in den Armen hielt ein Mädchen – Panswrick- war.

Sie sah überhaupt nicht gut aus.

„Ron. Ich bin Ron." Es war fast ein bittendes Flehen dahinter.

Kendrick nahm sich noch einmal Zeit ihn zu begutachten und hinter diesen müden Augen Ron wirklich zu entdecken erschreckte ihn zu tiefst.

„Was ist passiert?" So schnell es ihm sein Schreck erlaubte, verfiel Kendrick in die Stimmung die Brenda immer die Ernststimmung genannt hatte.  
"Todesser. Du musst ihr helfen!" Panik lag in der Stimme seines Schülers und die volle Wucht eines Befehls der ihm durch Mark und Bein ging.

Du musst ihr helfen, oder ….

Kendrick versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

Nachdem er es geschaffte Ron dazu bewegen Pansy loszulassen machte er sich daran die Kleine zu untersuchen.

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden allerdings war ihm klar, dass er verflucht noch mal keine Ahnung hatte wo er beginnen sollte.

Sie war total geschwächt und er konnte sehen dass sich da irgendein Zauber durch ihren Körper fraß, und... dass war es dann auch schon.

Was.. was könnte es sein?

Er drehte sich um zu dem „jungen" und befragte ihn kurz.

Das was er hörte gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Diese Schweine, sollte sie doch alle der Teufel holen.

„Wie nannte sie den Zauber?"

„Fu... Fan...Fungusier" Ron sah ihn überfordert an, in diesem Moment war er hinter diesen einschüchternden Erscheinung ganz klar zu erkennen.

Kendrick erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

„Fungusier homini?" fragte er dann leise.

Ron zuckte kraftlos mit den Schultern. Er sah so aus als würde er jede Sekunde sofort einschlafen.

„Kann sein, ich weiß es nicht!" murmelte er schließlich.

Kendrick schnaufte tief durch und zwang sich dieses Mal ruhig zu bleiben und zwar mit jeden verfickten Mittel.

Ein Funguiser. Ein verfluchter Fungusier!

Er musste sie sofort nach St. Mungos bringen. Aber die Todesser waren noch immer hinter ihnen her, das hatte er in Rons Augen gesehen, also was, wie zum Slytherin sollte er das hier regeln.

Und Warum wirkte der Funguier so komisch.

Er braucht Hilfe. Jemand der verdammt noch mal Ahnung vom Heilen hatte nicht nur vom Zusammenmixen von Potions.

Brenda hatte da doch mal irgendjemanden erwähnt.

CATHY. Genau.

Wenn du jemals wirklich jemanden brauchst der dich zusammenflicken soll, sollte Cathy deine erste Wahl sein. Sie ist eine sehr gute Heilerin. Cathy, wie deine Katze? Cathy, wie meine Katze

Ihre Augen hatten dabei so komisch gefunkelt.

Sie hatte ihm irgend etwas nicht erzählt.

Verzweifelt wie er war versuchte er sich ins Gedächtnis zurück zurufen, wo sie zu erreichen war, aber ... es fiel ihm einfach nicht ein.

Cathy, die schwarze Katze kam in den Raum. Kendrick wollte das Tier fast treten, dafür das es nicht das Richtige war, als ihm ein Gedanke kam.

Er beugte sich langsam über die Katze und sah ihr tief in ihre funkelnden Augen.

Mit seinen langen tätowierten Fingern hob er sie in die Höhe und begann zu lachen. Endlich machte die Anhänglichkeit dieses Tieres Sinn.

„Agnes, ich dachte du wärst tot."

Keine drei Sekunden später stand sie vor ihm, Agnes, die Slytherin die ihm sein kleines Herz gebrochen hatte. Vor so langer Zeit.

Die Zeit...

Sie war nicht spurlos an ihr vorübergegangen. Sie war nicht mehr der wunderbare Anblick der sie früher mal gewesen war.

Überall auf ihrem Körper waren große Narben zu sehen, nicht wenige führten fast gänzlich um ihren ganzen Körper. Ihre Haltung war verzogen, ob es nun die lange Zeit als Katze war oder die Tatsache dass ihre Haut an so vielen Stellen in die falsche Richtung zog, er konnte es nicht sagen.

Sie sah ihn kurz an.

Dann wandte sie sich an ihm vorbei, und beugte sich über das Mädchen.

Sie hob ihre Hände, aber über ihre Lippen kam kein Wort.

Kendrick verfolgte es stumm, denn um die Wahrheit zu sagen wäre er kaum fähig gewesen etwas zu sagen. Seine Gedanken rasten in seinem Kopf herum und wirbelten sich langsam aber doch zu etwas zusammen, das dem entsprach was zum Teufel wirklich geschehen war.

Nach wenigen Minuten senkte Agnes Cathy Rengrove, so hatte man sie nach ihrer Geburt genannt, ihre Hände und drehte sich wieder um.

Kendrick registrierte mit Erleichterung das Pansy wieder begonnen hatte richtig zu atmen, aber das wars im Grossen und ganzen schon.

Wieder bewegte sich die Frau an ihm vorbei und blieb dieses Mal vor Ron stehen.

„Hast du wenigstens mit ihr geschlafen?" Es war ein leises Murmeln, mehr nicht entsprang ihren Lippen, aber immerhin, es klang noch so wie früher.

„Nein!" rief Ron aus und seine Augen verloren kurz den Fokus. „sie wollten dass ich .. aber ich.."

Er hielt ein und blickte zu Kendrick.

Dem fehlte der Mut ihm länger ins Auge zu schauen und wich seinen Blick nach wenigen Sekunden aus.

Beschämt senkte Ron keine Sekunde später seinen Blick.

Es war alles seine Schuld. Er hätte... irgendwie früher so werden müssen und ...

„Tja, Rony-Boy ich sag es dir ja nicht gerne," die Katzenfrau sah ihn an, „ aber es kann sein, dass du damit ihr Todesurteil unterschieben hast."

Ron sah sie perplex an.

Und tat damit das Gleiche wie Kendrick auch.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Ron leise aber seine tiefe Stimme war wie ein Grollen.

Sie seufzte. Dann schloss sie leicht die Augen.

Ron spürte Müdigkeit die ihm umschloss und tja, und als er wieder aufwachte war er in einem Bett.

Agnes blickte mit ihren ockerfarbenen Augen hin zu Kendrick.

„Bring ihn in ein anders Zimmer." Sie lächelte Kendrick an, „Er würde nur aufspringen und.. das wäre schlecht. Gib ihn ein paar deiner Superkekse und ..." ihre ganzer Körper verspannte sich und sie atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus, „und rufe meinen Wegfinder."  
Kendrick durchzuckte es einen Moment dann aber nickte er.

Er ging zu Tür, hob seinen Zauberstab und ließ einen Levizauber auf Ron sinken.

„Überlebt sie es?"  
Agnes blinzelte.

„Ich glaub eher nicht."

_Kommies, danke_


	5. Kaptel vierzehn bis sechszehn

_Bis auf Brenda, Mark, Kralle, Cathy, China, Tray und Rory, Kendrick Maddock, Ines Wankabee, ...gehört hier niemand mir sondern  
alles der ehrenwerten ROWLING._

Schein und Sein, Kapitel Vierzehn

"Wenn du nicht deinen abgetrennten Kopf in meinem Mittagessen wiederfinden willst" Tray lächelte einfach nur noch in das immer aufgebrachtre Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy, "würde ich dir jetzt schwer raten die Klappe zu halten. Ich kann dich nämlich nicht leiden und bereit heute wegen dir für den Rest meines Lebens nach Askaban zu gehen."

Als er die Überraschung in den Augen seines -Schülers- sah vertiefte sich sein Lächeln zu einem bösartigen Grinsen.

"Und das gleiche gilt auch für dich du rothaarige Teufelin. Halt die Klappe und setzt dich hin."

Molly beachtete ihn nicht und unterhielt sich weiter mit Narcissa, als dann aber China der Geduldsfaden riss und sie den inzwischen verstummten Lucius an der Schulter packte und gegen die nächste Wand schmiss, wurde auch sie still.

Tray zog genüsslich die Luft ein und sah auf die Runde seiner neuen Schüler.

Und das zu denken tat ihm im Herzen weh. Andererseits hatte er schon beschlossen, Lucius Malfoy den Verjüngten für jede Kleinigkeit die ihm an seinem eigenen Vater nie gepasst hatte, büßen zu lassen, und das war etwas das seinem Herzen wieder sehr gut tat.

Bis auf der Minitrewelany und der Kleinen von Lupin waren alle wach und schauten jetzt gerade ziemlich schockiert auf "Silberlöckchen" der sich langsam wieder aufrappelte und mit stechendem Blick hin zu China sah.

Unter seinem Atem murmelte er böse kleine Worte über China, setze sich dann aber ohne wirklich etwas zu sagen neben Molly hin und lies sich von ihr trösten.

Die hatte sich inzwischen erholt und blickte China todbringend an.

Die setzte nur ihren ureignen bösesten Blick dagegen, es war unterhaltsam die besserwischerische Rothaarige zusammenzucken zu sehen.

"Hach, nun gut" Tray hatte sich genug amüsiert und blickte den Kindern in die Augen, "falls ihr es noch nicht verstanden habt, erkläre ich es jetzt noch einmal ganz langsam. Todesser. Jagen. Jeden. Einzelnen. von Euch. Wenn ihr nicht tut was ich von euch will. werdet ihr sterben. Klar!"

Er wartete bis jeder der fünf nicken begann.

"Warum?" fragte dann aber Remus Lupin.

Er war erstaunlich schmal und unbedarft, ging es Tray dabei durch den Kopf, lies sich von seinen Gedanken aber nichts anmerken.

"Weil...", der grünhaarige Lehrer zuckte mit seinen Schultern, "jeder von Euch ihm schon mal in die Suppe gespuckt hat und ihm das nicht gefällt."

"Und warum sind wir -wieder- jung?" Molly sagte das sachlich, ohne jegliche Gefühlsäußerung, aber in ihren Augen brannte das Feuer seiner Vernichtung.

Tray lächelte.

"Ich hab keinen verdammten Schimmer. Da ihr so aber wesentlich verwundbarer seit, sollten wir mal schauen das euch keiner erkennt."

Zum ersten Mal seit dem sie mit dem Schreien aufgehört hatte, diese Narcissa hier schien verdammt neurotisch zu sein, erhob die hübsche Blonde ihr Köpfchen und sah ihm in die Augen.

"Da ich weiß, wer du bist, Prof. Tray Lyfoma, und mir dieser Gedanke sehr gut gefällt, solltest du es dir schnell überdenken ob du in diesem Tonfall auf diese Art und Weise weiter mit mir sprechen willst."

Tray lächelte.

„Du hast recht, ich werde dir gegenüber meine Zunge ein bisschen zügeln. Es hätte mich gewundert wenn meine Illusion dich wirklich irrietieren würde, wertes Fräulein Black."

Er hob seine Füße vom Tisch und sprang agil auf.

„Mach besonders den Zweien klar, dass man sich mit mir nicht anlegt."

Er hatte auf Molly und Lucius gezeigt, nun legte er seine Hand auf ihre zarte Schulter und grinste.

„Nicht das dir das noch nicht klar wäre."

Für einen Moment sah es so aus als wären beide aus dem selben Holz geschnitzt, denn das Lächeln mit den sie das seine erwiderte, war vollkommen gleich.

Tray zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Beginnen wir mit Lupin."

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte jeder von ihnen ein neues Aussehen erhalten, meist so anders dass sie nicht einmal mehr ein Quentchen ihrer selbst im Spiegel finden konnten.

Neue Haarschnitte, anderes Gewand, Haarfarben, Hautfarben, Augenfarben, einfach alles was sie als eine Person definierte war anders.

Sie bekamen auch neue Namen.

Dann nahmen sie die Lehrer mit, steckten sie über Nacht in ein nicht mehr gebrauchtes Klassenzimmer und am nächsten Morgen wurden sie vom Hut in ihre Häuser eingeteilt.

„Keiner in das Haus in dem er normalerweise ist." Hatte Tray gesagt.

Und was sollten sie dazu noch groß sagen, es war schön zu wissen das dieser Hut immer noch leicht zu manipulieren war. Das Lupin alias Arnold Gross nach Huffelpuff kam verwunderte nicht nur Snape, denn er hatte Lupin immer als jemand sehr zurückhaltendend wahrgenommen und wunderte sich über seine neugewonnene Offenheit (die sich Remus übrigens selbst nicht erklären konnte) seinem Makel gegenüber.

Narcissa auch in Huffelpuff zu sehen, brachte Molly zu lachen, denn sie hatte sich erwartet das ihre beste Freundin wenigstens nach Ravenclaw kommen würde. Aber weit gefehlt. Nadia McFerren war lieb und nett, wenngleich immer noch ein wenig neurotisch.

Die Platzierung die alle am meisten überraschte war Severius Snape.

Aber andererseits war er auch derjenige der sich am meisten verändert hatte.

Der Vierzehnjährige war langsam aus dem Zimmer herausgekommen in dem er mit Tray und China verschwunden war und grinste.

Weiße Zähne, seine Haare schimmerten in einem erstaunlich maskulinem Violett und standen in mehreren Zacken von seinem Kopf weg. Seine ansonsten blasse Haut war tief sonnengebräunt und seine Augen ... sie waren wie die Dämpfe eines Liebestrankes.

Alles verschlingend. Alles wissend. Überheblich. Fröhlich. Fast schon hypnotisch irritierend.

Je länger man hineinsah, glaubte man sie würden ihre Farbe wechseln.

Aber der Name dem ihm Tray gegeben hatte war ein Witz. CID PFUHL!

Wer nannte sich freiwillig Cid Pfuhl?

Wie dem auch sei, als er dann unter dem Hut stand, schrie der Ravenclaw.

Arthur – Berthold Douglas war dunkeler geworden. Keine sonnengesprenkelte Haut mehr, seine Augen von tiefen Schatten unterlegt und seine Haare waren blond.

Seine Ohren standen immer noch ab von seinem Kopf.

Das er nach Slytherin gewählt wurde, überraschte niemanden.

Mechthilds Hauswahl dagegen war eine Überraschung die besonders Lucius schwer traf, ihn aber im nachhinein nicht wunderte. Hatte seine Verlobte sich nicht immer schon eingebildet sie wäre eigentlich eine Slytherin?

Er und Narcissa hatten weder Arthur noch Molly jemals darüber aufgeklärt, das sie für Slytherin zu wenig verschlagen waren und sie immer in ihren Träumerein unterstützt und als es der Hut dann verkündete sahen sie sich beide kurz in die Augen und konnten dann kaum das Lachen zurückhalten.

Slytherin.

Die hielten das kein Monat da drinnen aus.

Lucius lächelte noch immer darüber als er von seinem Gryffindorkollegen Potter und seiner Braunhaarigen Freundin mit den mittelgroßen Brüsten nach Gryffindor begleitet wurde.

Als er in rotgoldenen Aufenthaltsraum angekommen war hatte er seine Verlobte schon vergessen und im Gegenzug dazu eine Liste von allen Frauen aufgestellt die er in den nächsten Tagen für sich erobern wollte.

Er strich schon einen Tag später, einigermaßen unter Schock, seine –Schwiegertochter- von der Liste und kam zum Schluss das sein Sohn ein verdammt gefährliches Arschloch war.

Mit wem auch immer er diesen Kerl gezeugt hatte, aber bei der Erziehung hatte er mal auf keinen Fall versagt.

Für einige Tage konnte er seinen Wissensdurst unterdrücken und versuchte möglichst wenig zu machen das in Arbeit ausarten konnte, dann war es aber so weit und er musste es einfach wissen.

Drei geschickte Fragen später hatte er seine Antwort endlich.

Narcissa Black Narcissa Malfoy seine Frau.

Es war beim Abendessen, dass er es sich gestattete einen Blick auf die braunhaarige Nadia McFerren zu werfen und die ihm den sselben Blick wieder zurückwarf.

Wie immer sie es in der Zukunft...Vergangenheit es auch angestellt hatten, sie hatten geheiratet.

Erstaunlich... als Cissa mit der Idee gekommen war Molly und Arthur miteinander zu verkuppeln hatte er sie ausgelacht aber scheinbar hatten sie ja Erfolg gehabt.

Er war sich nur noch nicht sicher ob er gerne dabei sein würde wenn die Liebe Mollandy von der frohen Botschaft erfuhr.

Cid Pfuhl hatte ganz andere Probleme.

Er konnte kein Satengaze bekommen und das führte zu dem altbekanntem Effekt das seine Haut immer noch verpickelter wurde.

Außerdem hatte er herausgefunden das er ein Potionmaster sein würde / war, wie auch immer.

An sich war das eine verdammt gute Nachricht.

Fügte man dann aber zu diesem wundervollen Stück Info hinzu das er ein Lehrer war, und scheinbar ein echtes Arschloch, und die Schüler ExplodingSnape spielten und nicht ExplodingPhineas so wie es sich eigentlich gehörte, war es doch wohl eher ein Dämpfer für seine Stimmung.

Dann das Gerücht er wäre ein Todesser. Oder gewesen.

Keine Frauen. Leben nur für Dumbledore und die Schule. Ein herrschsüchtiger alter Sack der jedem das Leben zur Hölle machte und scheinbar überhaupt nichts normales tun konnte,...

Der Gedanke kotzte ihn fast schon an.

Wie zum Slytherin hatte er sein Leben nur so vermurksen können.

Das war doch echt zu losheulen.

Im Endeffekt tat er dann aber genau das, was er schon vorgehabt hatte bevor er diese ganze Scheiße begonnen hatte.

Er würde eine Atrenpotion machen, und wenn es das letzte war das er tun würde.

Er war ja schließlich Sev...Cid Pfuhl.

Er brauchte erstaunlicher weise nicht lange dafür, Mitstreiter für dieses Projekt zu finden, wie es schien hatte er über all die Jahre Ravenclaws vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt.

Zu dritt schafften sie es sogar das Zeug zu brauen ohne dabei zu explodieren.

Augenbrauen weggebrannt, Haare angesengt, die Stimme vorübergehend verloren, JA, aber kein Explodieren.

Hmm. Es lief echt verdammt gut.

Und eigentlich verlief alles gut, bis sie an diesem Sonntag Morgen zu Tray gerufen wurden.

Sie waren nicht alleine.

Da waren Ginny und Draco, da waren Crabbe und Goyle und alle schauten sie zu Mechthild .

Schließlich begann sie zu reden.

Es war im Slytherinturm gewesen. Vor wenigen Stunden.

Sie hatte sich zusammen mit Berthold und Blaise und ihrem Kerl Deem ans Feuer gesetzt und die Beiden erzählten einiges.

Wie gut es gewesen war als Malfoy noch nicht wieder hier gewesen war, und dass das kleine Arschloch wesentlich gefährlicher war als man es ihm zutrauen würde.

„Aber jetzt haben wir es ihm gezeigt!" sagte Blaise plötzlich mit leuchtenden Augen und blickte in das Feuer wie ein Kind das auf einen Tannenbaum voller glitzernder Kugeln sah.

„Was habt ihr getan?" fragte Berthold nach und überraschte damit alle Anwesenden. Er sprach nur selten etwas.

Deem grinste.

„Eigentlich wollten wir seine Eltern töten lassen, aber die haben wohl davon Wind gekriegt und sind abgehaut, diese Looser. Sind die gleichen Schwanzkneifer wie ihr Stück Scheiße."

„Virgina?"

„Was... oh, Merlin verwechselst du die immer noch, Soren?" Deem fuhr sich durch seine dunklen Haare und er lachte einfach nur noch laut vor sich hin.

„Malfoys Schlampe gehört zu den Weasleys, sie hat Goldjungen geheiratet. Diese Anounce könnt noch nicht mal ihr in eurem Kaff verpasst haben."

„Sei vorsichtig was du über unser „Kaff" sagst, mein Freund." hatte Berthold diese Beleidigung erwidert und schon seinen Zauberstab schon ihn die Höhe gerissen, bevor Deem etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Der Überging die Beleidigung die er ausgesprochen hatte gleich wie die Bedrohung im Form des Zauberstabes und lachte weiter.

„Und dann?" Mechthild zupfte einen Lemondrop aus ihren Rocktaschen und steckte ihn genüsslich in den Mund.

„Ach," Blaise klimperte mit ihren Augenliedern, „sie waren weg, dann kam mein Schatz hier auf die hervorragende Idee eine kleines störendes Element zu ..."

„Verkaufen." Deems grinsen wurde immer noch weiter, "Vater war so stolz auf mich. Und jetzt ist Panswrick sicher schon kurz vorm Zerplatzen. Und Weasley lief noch mittenrein. Ha. Das war ein guter Tag."

„Und bis jetzt hat es noch nicht einmal irgendjemand gemerkt." Schrie Blaise wie ein kleines Kind heraus. „Keiner. Absolut keiner."

„Nicht mal seine Eltern?" hackte Mechthild nach. Sie hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl.

„Molly und Arhtur Weasley? Die haben doch genug damit zu tun nicht zu verhungern. hahaha. ha. Die sind eine solche Schande für jede Familie die einen guten Namen trägt. Blutsverräter."

Mechthild lachte zwar mit, aber im Grund genommen wollte sie sich nur übergeben.

Was zum Teufel war da nur schief gegangen. Sie und Riesenohrensuperdepp?

Und... Kind.

...Kind.

Sie hatte ein Kind.

Kurz blickte sie in die grasgrünen Augen des Riesenohrensuperdepps.

Lag da etwas Genugtuung dahinter.

Und Moment.

Entführt!

„Deswegen habe ich euch hier zusammenrufen lassen. Ich dachte wenn es Tray war der uns zusammengerufen hatte würde es nicht auffallen. Also kann es wirklich sein. Kann es wirklich sein das ... mein Sohn... entführt worden ist? Die Beiden lügen nämlich bei jedem dritten Wort. "

Es war nicht offensichtlich was sie zum zusammenzucken brachte. Sohn oder Entführen.

Ginny war blass.

"Das kann doch alles nicht sein…" flüsterte sie leise.

„Junggewordene Eltern und das mit Ron... das ist doch alles nur ein Scherz."

Draco blickte sie kurz an.

„Ich kann mir das mit Pansy nicht erklären, aber das mit deinen Eltern, ist schnell gelöst. DU hast es dir gewünscht. Vielleicht kannst du es dir ja jetzt endlich merken, dass du vorsichtiger sein musst mit dem was du sagst."

Ginny blickte auf.

„Was meinst du?" fragte sie.

„Ach Draco ich wünschte ich könnte sehen wie sie früher waren."

Grinny blinzelte.

„Führst du eigentlich über unsere Gespräch Buch?"

„Ja. Verwundert es dich?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht wirklich."

Sie seufzte.

Kaum verständlich murmelte sie einige Worte, als sie aufsah schien sie erstaunt das da immer noch Mechthild und ihr Anhang dastand nicht ihre Eltern.

„Ich sagte, ich wünsche sie alle wieder erwachsen!"

Nichts geschah.

Verwundert wanderten ihre Augen zu Draco doch der lies sie los und setze sich hin und ignorierte sie.

„Was... ich habe es versucht." Murmelte sie patzig.

Draco erfasste sie mit seinen grauen Augen.

„Ich nehme das mit der Slytherin wieder zurück, Ginny, du bist und wirst es auch immer sein. Gryffindor. Dein Bruder, um mal zum Punkt zu kommen, ist übrigens hinter dieser Tür. Warum Kendrick ihn begleitet und Weasley", erstaunlicherweise verstand Ginny sofort das er damit Percy meinte, „mit von der Partie ist, verstehe ich nicht."

Und so richtig verstand er es auch nicht als alle in den langsam überfüllten Raum traten.

Er wusste nur, irgendwie hatte er es geschafft seine beste Freundin an seinen gleichaltrigen Schwager zu verlieren, was immer er auch vorgehabt hatte Blaise und Deem anzutun, stand ihm nicht mehr zu, den Ron und Pansy schienen eigene Pläne zu haben und...

Ginny hörte zwei Tage lang nicht auf zu weinen, weil der rothaarige Trottel mit wenigen Worten aus seinem Leben verbannt hatte.

„Eine Ganze Woche Ginny. Ich weiß das du mir das mit dem Tagebuch noch immer krumm nimmst, aber das ich es tausendfach zahlen muss hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet. Ich dachte wir passen aufeinander auf." Hier hatte er geseufzt und war langsam wieder aufgestanden.

Er humpelte auf sie alle zu und blieb vor ihr stehen. Wo er all diese Verletzungen herhatte, war Draco ein Rätselt.

Ron war wirklich ein Frack. Geschientes Bein, irgendwas am Bauch,...

„Scheinbar" sprach der Rothaarige leise weiter, „hab ich mich geirrt Schwesterchen." Ron hob langsam seine Hand und sah einen Moment so aus als wollte er sie schlagen, doch dann fuhr er ihr nur behutsamst über den Kopf, „Du passt nicht auf mich auf, ich pass nicht auf dich auf. Du bist gestorben für mich und ich wünsche nicht das du mich in der nächsten Zeit, nein, irgendwann, wieder ansprichst. Du kannst tot sein oder leben, es ist mir total egal."

Er lies die perplexe Ginny stehen und drehte sich um.

Es hatte Draco erstaunt das er mit keinem Wort bedacht wurde, aber da war immer noch Pansy.

Sie sagte nichts. Aber der Blick dem sie ihn zuwarf erübrigte Worte.

Sie hasste ihn. Sie fühlte sich von ihm verraten. Sie hatte einen neuen Beschützer gewählt. Warum es Weasley sein musste verstand er allerdings auch dann noch nicht als der Crabbe mit einer einzigen Bewegung von Pansy wegschmiss, als der ihr beim Aufstehen helfen wollte.

„Keiner rührt sie an." Zischte der Weasley und half ihr selbst beim auf stehen. Sie war sehr blass. Sie schien sehr schwach. Sie zitterte beim Stehen.

Sie hatte noch immer nichts gesagt.

Als sie langsam an ihnen vorbei gingen, Pansy an Rons guten Arm hängend als wäre es das einzige was sie noch tun konnte, und er sichtlich unter Schmerzen, kam ihm der Gedanke das er irgendwas verpasst hatte, das aber verdammt wichtig gewesen wäre.

Pansy öffnete die Tür mithilfe ihrer Kräfte.

Ron blieb stehen.

Er wirkte größer als sonst und ... gefährlicher?

Sie alle hatten die große blaue Ader unter seinem Auge gesehen. Sie alle hatten die entzündeten Schnitte in seinem Gesicht und seinen Händen gesehen.

Sie alle hatten seine tiefe Stimme gehört die wie ein Donnergrollen klang.

„Keiner rührt sie an." Irgendwie schienen seine Schultern breiter zu werden, „Keiner rührt mich an. Wer sich daran nicht haltet ..." es klang fast schon traurig, „den werde ich töten. Bitte richtet das allen in der Schule aus. Und wenn jemand fragt dann hatten Panswrick und ich die Erleuchtung unseres Lebens, nützten die letzte Woche dazu viel Sex zu haben und haben irgendwie gestern Abend übersehen dass es Spinnen im alten Wald gibt. Vielen Dank."

Das Bild wie seine Pansy und Weasley langsam aus dem Zimmer schlichen brannte sich in sein Hirn ein.

Die beiden erinnerten ihn an Hippogreife denen man die Seele gestohlen hatten.

Nur noch Stolz der sie aufrecht hielt.

Draco versuchte Informationen aus Kendrick, Percy, Tray oder China zu pressen aber erkannte das niemand von ihnen preisgeben würde was sie wussten.

Als er dann die weinende Virgina in ihr Domizil führte, erkannte er dann langsam, das es ihm wohl sein verletzter Stolz verboten hatte bis zu Äußersten zu gehen um an die Informationen zu gelangen.

Denn auch Informationen würden das Gefühl versagt zu haben, und zwar auf der ganzen Linie versagt zu haben, nicht schmälern.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachten, stand Ginnys Mutter an ihrem Bett. Erwachsen und eindeutig hatte sie geweint.

Er überließ Molly ihre weinende und verzweifelte Tochter und ging ins Bad.

Dort tat er etwas was er schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte.

Er steckte sich einen Finger in den Hals und kotzte.

Denn ihm war schlecht.

Und er kam zur Erkenntnis, das der Zauber den Ginny über die Alten gelegt hatte gebrochen war, denn sie brauchte ihre Mutter jetzt dringender als das Wissen darüber wie sie früher mal gewesen war.

Hin und wieder konnte sie wirklich ein egoistisches kleines Biest sein. Denn für ihren Bruder hatte sie das nicht geschafft.

Im Nachhinein war es der hoffnungsloseste Tag den Draco jemals in seinem jungen Leben erlebt hatte.

Schein und Sein, Kapitel Fünfzehn

Ich... ich... ich will Rache.

Um jeden Preis.

Erschrocken fuhr Pansy aus ihren Träumen auf und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Weasley der immer noch neben ihr schlief, rührte sich kein Stück, registrierte die angeschlagene Slytherin und sie beobachtete ihn einige Minuten, so lange bis sie wieder halbwegs bei Sinnen war.

Warum konnte sie es nicht einfach vergessen, das, was da geschehen war.

Oder... irgendwie hoffte sie jedes Mal das es nicht wirklich geschehen war.

Wenn Weasley hier jetzt nicht liegen würde, kerzengerade in ihrem Bett, hätte sie es vielleicht einige Sekunden glauben können.

Sie konnte sich an alles erinnern.

Sie hatte sich schon immer an alles erinnern können. Viktor hatte ihr erklärt, es wäre ein photographisches Gedächtnis, das sie hatte und deswegen konnte sie sich immer an alles erinnern.

Um jemanden anzuschwärzen war es praktisch, aber um ... zu vergessen war es schlecht.

Es war ein so langer Tag gewesen, und die Nacht davor war noch viel länger gewesen.

Kendrick hatte gesagt es war Freitag als sie gekommen waren, und von diesem Tag konnte sie sich nur noch an das entstellte Gesicht der Heilerin, Cathy erinnern, wie sie über ihr gebeugt mit leisen und einprägsamen Worten ihre Situation erklärte. Dass sie sterben würde und dass nur Weasley sie aus dieser Situation befreien konnte. Nur Weasley.

„Willst du leben?"

Er war dort an ihrem harten Bett gestanden und sie war kaum fähig sein Gesicht auszumachen, ihr Blick war schwer getrübt und die Schmerzen die durch ihren Körper fuhren war fast zu viel als dass sie es aushalten konnte.

Ihr kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit bis sie ihre Worte formulieren konnte, denn in ihrem Kopf, jenseits der Schmerzen, jenseits dem Wunsch zu sterben, begann ihr Geist zu arbeiten.

Für einen Moment konnte sie in seine Augen sehen und so etwas wie resignierende Anteilnahme in ihnen erkennen, dass was er tun würde um sie zu retten war ganz sicher schlimmer als alles was sie ihm angetan hatten.

Ich werde dich beschützen, so lange ich da bin, wird dir nicht geschehen. Und wenn sie mich dafür töten und quälen und wenn... ich, Panswrick,... ich schwöre es. Er hatte es so leise gesagt in die Dunkelheit hinein, und seine Stimme zitterte, aber als er es aussprach glaubte sie es ihm.

Er war ein guter Kerl. Er war ein Kerl der zu seinem Wort stand.

Sie hatte über ihr zerschlagenes Gesicht gegriffen und genickt. Danach, zerrten sie ihn wieder weg um wer weiß was mit ihm zu machen, und machten wer weiß was mit ihr, aber als er wiederkam taten sie ihr nichts. Er stand zu seinem Wort.

Er hatte sie beschützt, in der Dunkelheit im Licht und

... selbst hier wollte sie er noch beschützen.

Sie löste ihren verschwommenen Blick von seinen Augen.

„Ich...", sie versuchte zu sprechen, aber es tat höllisch weh, „ich... Ich will Rache."

Leben. Leben. Leben um ihre Rache zu erleben.

Blaise Gesicht erschien vor ihrem Augen. Es malträtierte sie solange bis Weasley getan hatte was getan werden musste und sich langsam wieder von ihr runter bewegte.

„Du musst die Rache für uns beide planen, Panswrick" flüsterte er ihr zu dann verschwand er aus ihrem Blickfeld.

Und jetzt war sie hier. In dieser vermeintlichen Sicherheit Hogwarts, in ihrem Zimmer und ... die Angst lies sie nicht los.

Wieder blickte sie auf Weasley neben sich und fragte wie er es geschafft hatte dass sie zu hundert Prozent von ihm abhängig geworden war. In weniger als einer Woche, wenn man es rational betrachtete, irrational nach einem Leben in einer Hölle der Hoffnungslosigkeit, war sie abhängig geworden.

Das was sie dabei am meisten Irritierte war aber dass auch er von ihr abhängig war.

Sie konnte noch immer nicht glauben das er Ginny fast geschlagen hatte.

Sie dachte nicht das es irgendeiner wirklich mitbekommen hatte, aber sie hatte die Mordlust in seinen Augen gesehenen und interveniert. Sie hatte nur ihren Blick erhoben und ihn angestarrt.

Das es reichte ihn zu zügeln.

Weil er sich von jemand zügeln lassen musste.

Er hatte Angst jemand Schmerzen zuzufügen, entgegen seiner Worte.

Er wollte es nicht, aber er würde es tun.

Das was mit ihm geschehen war, jagte ihm keine Schauer über den Rücken sondern zog ihm die Haut ab.

Er hatte Angst vor sich selbst. Und sie war die einzige von der er wusste, dass er nicht tun würde.

Abhängig.

Von einander.

Sie drehte sich langsam zur Seite und hängte ihre Füße aus dem Bett.

Mit ihren schweren Finger suchte sie nach ihrem Abendmantel legte sich ihn dann über die Schultern.

Sie musste sich schwer darauf konzentrieren das ganze zu schaffen ohne dabei vollends den Atem zu verlieren, Atem der sich nur so schwer in ihre Lungen befördern lies.

Vorsicht erhob sie sich ein wenig später und ging mit langsamen Schritten hin zu ihrem Fenster und blickte dort hinaus in die Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Dunkel mit leuchtenden Feuern und irrsinnigem Gelächter und Schreien und...

Bitten. Bitten um Erlösung und ...

Sie musste sich setzten. Und wenn es der Boden war.

Aber es war nicht der Boden. Es war ihr bester Stuhl.

Er kam angeflogen ohne dass sie es merkte und als sie sich fallen lies, fiel sie in seine Lehnen.

Sie weinte, auch wenn sie es selbst nicht bemerkte.

Sie hätte es sich wohl nur verboten.

Bilder von dem was ihr passiert war blitzen auf in ihrem Geist und das Atem fiel ihr wieder schwerer... Sie wollte...sie konnte nicht... sie durfte nicht...

Eine warme Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter.

Weasley.

Warum musste es nur er sein, der so etwas beruhigendes auf sie abstrahlte.

Sie hasste ihn dafür.

Ron war von ihren verzweifelten Schreien erwacht und alarmiert hochgefahren.

Er konnte den Schmerzenschrei der aus seiner Kehle kam, nicht daran hindern laut aus seinem Mund zu schlüpfen, als ein Stich durch seinen Körper ging.

Mit seiner Guten Hand hielt er so gut er konnte auf die Wunde auf seinem Bauch, und ärgerte sich dann als er spürte dass wieder Blut unter dem wunderlichen Verband hervorsickerte.

Sein Kopf war noch ganz benebelt von den Schmerzpillen die er vor dem Einschlafen genommen hatte und doch wusste er wo er war und dass er sich nicht zu fürchten hatte. Nicht mehr.

Mit der gleichen Mühsal die er aufgebracht hatte in das Bett zu kommen verließ er es wieder. Zuerst setze er sich richtig auf.

Er nahm seinen schlechten Arm und drückte mit dem Unterarm gegen die Risse auf seinem Bauch, mit seinem Gutem hob er sein Bein aus dem Bett und rückte mit dem Zweiten nach.

Er drückte sich vorsichtigst vom Bett auf und als er es endlich geschafft hatte stand er einfach mal da, denn ihm war schwindlig.

Er war immer noch so müde.

Cathy hatte ihm gesagt dass es noch lang so bleiben würde.

Er hatte Fieber und einiges Anders.

Narben würden bleiben.

Die Risse in seinem Gesicht würden niemals ganz verblassen, die Schnitte auf seinem Körper würden ihn immer daran erinnern, an das was sie ihm angetan hatten.

Sein Bauch würde zuheilen, hatte sie gesagt. Lang würde es dauern aber er würde zuheilen.

Aber sein Bein würde nie wieder ganz werden.

Es war mehr damit kaputt als sie es ihm jetzt erklären wollte. Irgendwas war mit seinem Knie und den Knochen und Sehnen, sie würde es ihm ein anderes Mal erklären, jetzt sollte er sich erst ein Mal ausruhen.

Er hatte da nicht schlafen können.

Er war in das Badezimmer gegangen das seinem Zimmer angrenzte und hatte sich angeschaut.

Dieser Kerl im Spiegel war nicht mehr er.

Er war noch immer voller Blut und das so viel nicht von ihm war sondern von den Menschen die er getötet hatte lag ihm schwer auf dem Gewissen.

Irgendwann bemerkte er dass er unter der Dusche stand und hatte keine Ahnung wie er dort hin gekommen war.

Er schloss den Wasserhahn und ging langsam wieder hinaus aus der Kabine in das mit Dampf gefüllte Badezimmer.

Wieder blickte er in den Spiegel.

Zuerst konnte er sich nicht erkennen er sah nur verschwommen Rot über Rot über Rot.

Mit seiner linken fuhr er langsam über das Spiegelbild und blickte sich dann selbst in die Augen.

Da war er ja wieder.

Am Waschbecken vor dem er stand lagen mehrere Toiletteartikel.

Er griff ohne groß darüber nach zu denken nach dem Rasierer und entledigte sich seines Bartes.

Mit einem der Gummibänder die da waren nahm er sein länger gewordenes Haar, es reichte ihm bis knapp unter das Kinn, und machte einen Pferdeschwanz, dann erst begann er sich abzutrocknen.

Dort wo er hinkam.

Nach wenigen Sekunden erkannte er, dass er sich selbst niemals alleine trocken bringen würde und lies das Handtuch achtlos fallen.

Jetzt war er müde.

Er wollte Schlafen.

Er verließ das Badezimmer.

Und hielt überrascht inne.

Dort auf dem Bett wo er zuvor gelegen war, saß sein Bruder Percy.

Er sah ihn an versuchte noch nicht einmal zu lächeln wie es wohl viele andere getan hätten.

„He Percy" sagte Ron wieder mit dieser tiefen Stimme. Er wusste nicht was er hier wollte, aber es war ihm auch egal.

„He Ron. Du tropfst."

Ron tropfte in der Tat. Und er weinte.

ER stand einfach nur da und die Tränen flossen aus seinen Augen und liefen über sein Gesicht.

Er versuchte noch nicht einmal sie aufzuhalten. Sondern er lies es einfach geschehen.

„Panswrick" fragte er schließlich.

Percy seufzte.

„Sie stirbt, Ron. Ich und Agnes haben versucht einen Schwachpunkt in dem Zauber zu finden, aber, es gibt keinen. Gäbe es einen, ich hätte ihn gefunden."

Ron rührte sich.

„Ich habe ihr versprochen dass ihr nicht geschieht." Sagte er plötzlich, und fuhr hoch von dem Bett auf dem er inzwischen Platzt genommen hatte, „Ich hab es geschworen. Ich halte meine Versprechen. Selbst ihr gegenüber."

Percy sah ihn einen Moment lang überrascht ob der Wortwahl an, nickte dann aber.

„Ich kann ihr nicht helfen, Ron, aber ... du ... du könntest es vielleicht."

Ron setzte sich langsam wieder nieder.

Percy im Gegenzug dazu stand auf.

„Hör zu... Der Zauber der über ist, ist ein Fungusier. Vor..." er hielt inne, endlich sprach er weiter.

„Es ist ein Fruchtbarkeitszauber. Frauen verwendeten ihn früher wenn sie ihren Männern keine Kinder schenken konnten. In Dosis ausgesprochen erlaubt es der Zauber, in Austausch für ein Paar Lebensjahre, Kinder zu gebären, doch so wie er auf Pansy ausgesprochen wurde... bringt er sie um. So oder so. Agnes ist sich da nicht ganz sicher."

Er sah seinen Bruder in die Augen.

„Jetzt hör zu Ron. Es ist mehr als zuviel was wir von dir für Pansy erbitten, hör zu. Der Zauber bei ihr ist so, dass sich ihr Körper auf eine Schwangerschaft vorbeireitet. Er zieht Magie aus ihrem Körper und aus der Luft, dem Boden... und so lange sie nicht schwanger ist, können wir nichts dagegen tun."

Ron keuchte erschrocken auf, als er verstand worauf das hinaus laufen würde.

„Warum ich?" fragte er dann leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es scheint ihr habt ein Bündnis das nichts anders erlaubt."

„Sie wird sterben wenn ich nicht..."

Percy nickte.

Ron nickte.

Und tat was getan werden musste.

Er würde sich vor dem Versprechen nicht drücken.

Denn dieses Versprechen war alles was ihn derzeit aufrecht hielt.

Sie hielt ihn aufrecht.

Gebraucht werden hielt ihn aufrecht.

ER hätte niemals überlebt ohne sie, ohne gebraucht zu werden. Sich um jemanden zu kümmern.

Als er das erste Mal wieder aufgewacht war, da hatte war sie rational gewesen, da hatte sie die Situation analysiert und ihm die Scheiße erklärt in der sie sich befanden aber dann verging nicht viel Zeit und sie tauschten die Rollen.

Wie es dazu gekommen war, wusste er nicht, aber es hatte ihn bei Verstand gehalten.

„Panswrick."

Ron legte so sanft er konnte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Er hatte Angst ihr wehzutun.

„Panswrick." Sagte er noch einmal, dieses Mal blickte sie auf in seine Augen.

„Hier ist es zu kalt Panswrick, komm zu mir ins Bett."

So wie sie jetzt war, tat sie fast alles was er sagte.

Sie stand langsam auf aus dem Sessel am Fenster und ging zurück ins Bett.

Er humpelte hinterher und lies sich, diese eine Mal, er blutete sowieso schon, einfach nur ins Bett fallen.

Der Schmerz der ihn durchbohrte lies ihn kurzzeitig das Atmen vergessen, aber dann hatte er sich wieder gefangen und er hob sein schlechtes Bein ins Bett.

Sie lag ruhig neben ihm.

„Wir werden unsere Rache bekommen, oder?" fragte sie leise in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Ron nickte.

„Ja. Die beiden werden dafür büßen."

Er war sich nur nicht sicher, wie viel ihn diese Rache noch kosten würde.

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu schnell, für beide.

Pansy erhob sich beim ersten Sonnenstrahl der in das Zimmer fiel und ruckelte dann brutal an Rons Schulter.

„Wach auf, du Trottel." Fauchte sie.

Er machte langsam die Augen auf.

„Wie immer nett und höflich, Panswrick, selbst so früh am Morgen." Erwiderte ihre schlechte Laune stoisch.

Sie schlug ihn mit der Faust in den Oberarm, dort wo eine seiner drei großen Wunden hatte.

Ron verzog das Gesicht und fuhr unter Schmerzen zusammen, hatte sich aber dann schnell unter Kontrolle.

„Viel Kraft steckte da aber nicht dahinter," feixte er, „kann es sein, das wir heute noch immer noch nicht ganz erholt sind." Er drehte seinen Kopf auf die Seite und lies sie nicht aus den Augen.

„Du kannst mich Mal, Weasley" fauchte sie zum zweiten Mal diesen Morgen.

„Danke das hab ich schon, war nichts dahinter." Erwiderte er schlagfertig, schlug sich dann aber mit der Hand auf den Mund.

Er hatte ihre Abmachung gebrochen.

Wenn wir morgen aufwachen, glauben wir unsere eigene Geschichte. Das wir verliebt sind und glücklich sind und ein Paar.

Sie ignorierte seinen Ausspruch sowie die darauf erfolgte Geste.

„Verflucht noch mal, Weasley du blutest mir die Ganze Weiße Wäsche voll." Keiferte sie, „Wenn das irgendjemand sieht, denken die noch wirklich ich wäre Jungfrau gewesen, gestern Nacht."

Sie deutete auf das blutige Lacken und seinen Bauch der noch immer tropfte.

Er starrte sie immer noch an, und nahm langsam seine Hand wieder vom Mund.

Pansy konnte sehen dass er etwas Dummes sagen wollte.

Also kam sie ihm mit etwas klugen zuvor.

Sie wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken.

„Der Tag macht gleich alles ein bisschen heller." Flüsterte sie leise.

Er sah sie noch immer so an.

„Nein, Panswrick." Brummte er nach einer Weile, „Der Tag macht alles nur sichtbar."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht so tun als wäre nichts geschehen. Ich kann nicht so tun als würde ich dich auf einmal leiden. Es ist einfach so..." er seufzte, „dass ich nicht so tun kann als wären wir zusammen. Wir bringen uns gegenseitig um."

Pansy betrachtete ihn lange.

„Das ist mir egal." Sprach sie schließlich.

„Du. Gehörst. Mir."

Rons grasgrüne Augen weiteten sich in Schock.

„Du machst jetzt einen Witz."

Pansy schüttelte den Kopf zwar nur leicht, aber die Message war unmissverständlich.

„Nein. Ich mache keinen Witz. Du wirst genau das tun was wir ausgemacht haben. Du wirst mein mich liebender Freund sein. Du wirst dich mit keiner andern im Bett vergnügen und meinen Ruf keinen Schaden zufügen. Denn du, Weasley", sie grinste ihn böse an, „hast mir geschworen mich zu beschützten und auf mich aufzupassen und mir nichts passieren zu lassen, und ich entlasse dich nicht aus diesem Schwur. Weiß Merlin dass sie sich bis jetzt alle aus diesem kleinen Schwur befreit haben, nach dem sie das Interesse an mir verloren haben, aber du nicht. Ich lass dich einfach nicht gehen."

„Du hast keine Macht über mich." Erwiderte Ron hart.

„Doch. Denn ich weiß wie du sie getötet hast. Ich kann mich an jede Kleinigkeit erinnern. An jeden Schmerzenschrei, an jeden Griff den du getätigt hast. Soll ich ihnen davon erzählen. Oder von der Vergewaltigung. Wie du mich gegen den Boden geschmissen hast und ..."

Rons harte Hand an ihrem Hals lies sie verstummen.

Er hatte ihr nicht wehgetan, aber sie wusste was er damit tun konnte.

In seinen Augen brannte der Hass.

„Ich habe dich gerettet.", seine Stimme zischte zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor "Ich habe die... Kerle... getötet, ich habe ich durch den Matsch getragen, ich habe dafür gesorgt das du versorgt wirst, ich hab mich in dir ergossen um dein Leben zu retten und so dankst du es mir."

Er nahm langsam seine Hand von ihrem Hals.

Pansy hätte wohl über das ergossen gelacht wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen.

„Ja." Erhob sie das Wort nach stillen Momenten und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, „Ja. Genau das tue ich."

Sie lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und schüttelte ihren braunhaarigen Kopf.

„Und ich würde noch sehr viel mehr machen als dass was ich hier sage um sicherzustellen dass du mich weiterhin beschützt. Ich würde töten um das sicherzustellen."

„Ich brauche deinen Schutz. Nicht den von Draco, nicht den von Crabbe oder Goyle, nicht den von Potter oder sonst irgend jemanden. Deinen. Nur du kannst mich so schützten wie ich es brauche."

Sie sagte das ohne falsche Bescheidenheit, ohne dass sie dabei ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte und ohne dass sie ihn anlog.

Rons Blick blieb weiterhin hart.

„Nicht unter diesen Konditionen." Lies er seine Stimme verlautbaren.

Pansy sah auf.

„Dann sag mir welche Konditionen du haben willst."

Ron räusperte sich.

Ein bisschen erhob er sich aus seinem Bett und blickte auf die Wand ihm gegenüber.

„Nicht nur du hast einen Ruf zu erhalten. Wie es dir sicher nicht entgegen ist, bin ich ein guter Kerl. Das heißt ich werde dich hofieren, das heißt ich werde dir Geschenke machen und dich hin und wieder auf küssen. Ich möchte aus dieser Zwicklage heraus nicht den Ruf bekommen ein Schlechter Freund zu sein."

„Und ich will das du dich mir gegenüber loyal verhältst. Du kannst gerne weiterhin Scherze auf meine Kosten machen, aber du musst mich verteidigen. Ich will ... ich will das man sieht das du mich liebst. Ich will das du ihnen sagst dass ich ein guter Freund bin. Ich will dass du niemals" er sah so aus als würde er m nächsten Moment weinen, und trotzdem konnte sie eine Drohung dahinter erkennen, die ihr eine Gänsehaut aufzog, „NIEMALS, ein Wort darüber verlierst wie ich bin. Und was tun kann. NIEMALS. Ich will das du Draco links liegen lässt. Und ich will dass du mir vertraust."

Er sah sie an. Er konnte es hinter ihren nun honigfarbenen Augen arbeiten sehen.

Er lächelte nicht aber Entschlossenheit blitze in seiner ganzen Haltung hervor.

„Wenn ich dein Freund bin" sagte er nun leise, „dann bin ich wirklich dein Freund. Das ist meine Kondition. Ich hab einfach keine Kraft für halbe Sachen."

Pansy blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Keine Sexklausel?" fragte sie mit großen Augen.

„Nein. Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen erst dann wieder mit einer Frau zu schlafen wenn ich sie liebe. Ich mache das nie wieder nur weil ich es tun muss."

„Ich muss dir noch nicht mal täglich einen Blasen?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

Nach einer Weile nickte sie.

„Ich nehme an."

Als sie den Speisesaal betraten trennten sie sich mit einem kleinen Kuss auf den Mund.

Slytherin und Gryffindor verstummte für einige Momente.

Während Ron langsam zu seinen Freunden humpelte und seine Schwester noch nicht mal ansah ging Pansy noch sehr viel langsamer zu ihrem Tisch.

Nicht das sie dazu Lust hatte, aber was getan werden musste, musste getan werden.

Blaise, mit ihren Schwarzen Haaren und einem sehr blassen Gesicht beobachtete wie sie auf sie zukam.

Mit einem bösen Blick verjagte die braunhaarige Slytherin das Mädchen das neben ihr gesessen war und setzte sich an ihrer Statt hin.

„Hi, Blaise" sagte sie lächelnd und griff nach einem Stück Brot.

„Hi, Pansy. Wo bist du gewesen?"

Pansy zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hier und dort. Ich hab gehört du hast mich gedeckt."

Blaise nickte.

„Natürlich." Erwiderte sie ernst, „wir sind doch beste Freundinnen."

Pansy sah sie an, mit lächelnden Augen.

„Ja ich weiß, auf dich kann man sich verlassen. Ich,... ich.. habe den vollen Blackout."

Sie blickte hinüber zu Ron der gerade zu ihr hersah und kurz winkte, „Ich ... gehe mit Weasley. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

„Warum?" Blaise sah sie überrascht an.

„Ha", Pansy biss genüsslich ihn ihr Brot das sie inzwischen mit Butter und Marmelade bestrichen hatte, „Ich weiß gar nicht wie es gesehen ist. In einen Moment gehe ich noch durch die Gänge mit ihm auf dem weg zu dem Spiel und hmm im nächsten Moment wache ich auf, und er liegt nackt neben mir und küsst mich. Was für ein Kuss." Sie beugte sich langsam zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte „Er ist der beste Fick meines Lebens. Und sein Schwanz ist ... mehr als ausreichend. Ich hab die letzte Woche um die dreißig mal mit ihm geschlafen. Er ist besser als Draco."

Blaise lächelte sie an.

„Das freut mich für dich."

Pansy nickte.

„Ja, weißt du wie es mich freut."

Pansy sah auf und bemerkte das der ganze Tisch verstummt war und ihr offensichtlich zugehört hatte.

„Esst weiter." Fauchte sie und schnappte sich noch ein weiteres Brötchen.

Soviel dazu dass sich diese Geschichte niemals glaubwürdig verkaufen lassen würde.

Heute Mittag würde jeder wissen wie es zu ihr und Ron gekommen war.

Pansy hatte ihr letztes Brötchen gegessen und wandte sich wieder Blaise zu.

„Und Blaise, ich habe dir noch nicht richtig gedankt dafür das du mich nicht verpfiffen hast. Aber glaube mir, ich werde es dir nicht nur auf Punkt und Komma zurückzahlen sondern mit Zinsen. Du bekommst genau das was du verdienst."

Sie hatte das alles mit einem Lächeln von sich gegeben und blickte nun ihn Blaise entgleistes Gesicht.

„Ist dir etwa schlecht?" fragte sie besorgt.

Blaise nickte.

„Ja, ich habe wohl etwas Schlechtes gegessen." Flüsterte sie, „Entschuldige mich." Fügte sie noch hinzu dann sprang sie auf und rannte mit grünen Gesicht aus dem Speisesaal.

Pansy blickte ihr nach.

Dann erkalteten ihre Augen und ihr Gesicht.

„Nein, liebste Freundin. Ich entschuldige dich nicht. Du wirst das bekommen was du verdienst. Und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin wirst du wünschen du hättest dich an meiner Statt verkauft."

Ron an seinem Tisch wiederum hatte es ein bisschen schwerer. Schon nach wenigen Minuten waren beide Pavaratizwillinge aufgetaucht und hatten ihn aufs wüsteste beschimpft.

Wie er es wagen konnte sie zu versetzten und überhaupt PANSWRICK.

Ob er denn vollständig den Verstand verloren hatte.

Ron hatte nur gegrinst und sie schreien lassen und es sogar gewagt seiner Freundin zuzuwinken. Was nicht so schlimm gewesen wäre hätte sie nicht auf zurück gewunken.

Dann kam Hermine und lies ihren Unmut darüber freien Lauf dass er sich die letzte Woche nicht ein einziges Mal zu seinen Aufgaben durchgerungen hatte und sie hatte alles tun müssen. Auch das ertrug er mit Gelassenheit.

Dann waren da die Fragen über seinen Gesundheitszustand.

Da er natürlich hier saß, konnte alles nicht so schlimm sein und so hatte ihn sogar Neville ein oder zwei Mal auf dem Kicker.

Er stand auf, da kam Harry ihm entgegen.

„Du hast an dem Tisch jeden angelogen, oder?" sagte sein einst Mals bester Freund mit harter Stimme.

„Ja. Das habe ich." Ron hielt zum ersten Mal seit langem seinem Blick stand. „Pansy hat einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich, wie es scheint."

„Warum gehst du mit ihr?" fragte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

„Weil du mit Hermine gehst und ich sie irgendwie aus dem Kopf bekommen muss, mein allerbester Freund. Pansy ist ... ein Vulkan und es ist einfach bei ihr zu vergessen wie mich mein –Kumpel- hintergangen hat."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das hab ich nicht. Ron." Er legte ihm beschwichtigend seine Hand auf den Arm und ihm nächsten Moment hatte ihn Ron gegen die Mauer geschleudert.

„Greif mich nicht an, du Arschloch." Ron beugte sich langsam über ihn und starrte ihn an.

Er hatte es gewagt ihn anzugreifen. Wo er es doch Malfoy mehr als nur verständlich gemacht hatte, das er es ihnen irgendwie verständlich machen sollte.

Er spürte wie die Wut ihn ihm wieder hoch kroch und er sich nach dem Geschmack von Blut verzehrte.

„WEASLEY!" dieses kleine Wort riss ihn aus seinen bösen Gedanken und er drehte sich um zu Pansy die ihm ungeduldig erwartete.

„Hattest du mir nicht versprochen mich zu begleiten?" fragte sie zuckersüß.

„Natürlich, ich bin schon hier."

Er reichte ihr seinen guten Arm und sie legte das meiste ihres Gewicht in seine Hand.

Ihr war schlecht und sie konnte schon wieder fast nicht atmen.

Ihm tat alles weh, vor allem zog es in seinem Bauch und sein Bein pochte wie wild, er hatte es sich wohl gerade verrissen, aber gleich wie bei ihr auch konnte man es nicht merken.

Hermine verfolgte angeekelt wie Pansy sich an Ron heranschmiss und ihn mit der gleichen ekligen Anmache verfolgte wie damals auch Draco.

Harry kam langsam neben sie und rieb sich den Kopf.

„Und, ist es ein Liebeszauber?" fragte er sie dann leise.

„Ich glaube schon. Wir müssen sie trennen und ihm das Gegenmittel geben."

Harry nickte.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht, es kommt mir doch ziemlich spanisch vor. Vielleicht ist er ja wirklich in sie verliebt."

Hermine fuhr herum und starrte Harry an.

„Niemals."

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte.

„Hermine, Schatz." Seine Stimme klang geschlagen, „Wenn du mich so anschaust will ich dich gegen die nächste Wand drücken und es mit dir treiben." Sagte er nonchalant.

Dann grinste er und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Komm, sonst kommen wir zu spät."

Weder er noch Hermine erschienen zur Ersten Stunde.

Und wie immer war Hermine die jenige die daran schuld war.

Allerdings gingen sie dann zu Snape, der wieder da war.

Was da dann passierte war nicht Hermines Schuld.

Schein und Sein, Kapitel Sechzehn

Percy Weasley saß in seinem Büro, bzw. dem Büro dass er mit drei anderen teilte.

Wie immer an einem Freitag war er alleine hier und erledigte alle Arbeiten die über die Woche liegengeblieben waren, oder die keiner für wichtig genug erachtet hatte.

Nun, war es schon Zwei und er hatte noch nicht mal ein Drittel geschafft.

Es ärgerte ihn, dass alle anderen schon gegangen waren und es wieder bei ihm hängen geblieben war, aber wenn man es von der anderen Seite betrachtete, war es gut gebraucht zu werden, oder in seinem Fall wohl eher verwendet.

Er hatte aufgehört sich etwas dabei vorzumachen.

Die Realität hatte ihn schon vor einiger Zeit eingeholt und er fand sich ab damit dass es wohl nie so voran gehen würde wie es sollte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und machte weiter.

Gegen Drei kam sein Arbeitgeber in das Büro und betrachtete ihn wie jeden Freitag mit einer Mischung aus distanzierter Zufriedenheit und kaum gezeigter Verachtung.

Es machte Percy nichts mehr aus.

„Sie sind ja immer noch hier, Weasley." Feixte der weißblonde Mann.

Percy lächelte und nickte. „Ja, das bin ich. Es ist immer noch einiges zu tun. Und ich lasse ungern Arbeit liegen."

Er lies sich nicht von seiner Arbeit abbringen und las weiterhin das Dokument durch, mit dem er sich gerade beschäftigte.

„Das ist eine gute Einstellung, Weasley." Wie immer war nicht zu hören ob es ernst gemeint war oder nicht.

„Danke Sir."

Damit war wie immer alles gesagt und der Minister ging weiter durch in sein eigenes Büro.

Wenige Minuten später trat er wieder zu ihm.

„Mr. Weasley, hier ist ein Brief für sie gekommen. Zu mir." Ganz offensichtlich, war er nicht darüber erbaut. Percy teilte dieses Gefühl, er hatte wohl allen klar gemacht das man die Sachen direkt zu ihm schicken sollte.

Verlegen nahm er das Kuvert entgegen.

Als sich der Minister nicht rührte wurde Percy klar dass der wissen wollte was darin stand.

Klar.

Das war wirklich super.

Entschlossen öffnete der das Kuvert und nahm das Briefpapier heraus.

Es war in Kuli geschrieben.

°°°°°

_Percy_

_Ich weiß wir haben unsere Differenzen und dass wir nicht miteinander sprechen, aber ... _

_Der Grund dafür hat sich heute bei mir sehen lassen, lebendig und schlecht gelaunt und wünscht mit dir zu sprechen. _

_Du MUSST alles stehen und liegen lassen _

_Du weißt ich würde dich grundlos nicht darum bitten. _

_Kendrick Maddock._

_PS:_

_Mach dich auf das Schlimmste gefasst._

°°°°°

„Nun?" der Minister sah Percy an.

Percy sah auf und las dann noch ein weiteres Mal den Brief.

Er seufzte, schnappte sich sein Jackett dass er sorgsam über seine Stuhllehne gelegt hatte und stand auf.

„Ich muss gehen. Ich nehme mir bis Dienstag frei, sollte ich länger Urlaub brauchen melde ich mich."

„Darf ich den Grund erfahren?", fragte der Minister höflich, obwohl es wohl eher ein Befehl war, als eine Bitte.

Percy sah den Minister an.

Mit einer Überzeugung die den Minister überraschte kam ein NEIN aus dem Mund seines Assistenten.

Percy stürmte an ihn vorbei, hinein in sein Büro und wagte es dann auch noch seine Feuerplatz zu verwenden.

Zum ersten Mal seit dem ihm der junge Mann zugeteilt worden war, hatte er so etwas wie Feuer in seinen Augen entdeckt. Einen menschlichen Zug, der über seinen Arbeitseifer und dem allen etwas Recht machen hinausging.

Erleichtert schüttelte der Minister den Kopf.

Er hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben das aus dem Jungen irgendwann einmal wirklich etwas werden konnte.

Die Arbeit die sie hier machten verlangte mehr als nur Arschkriecherei.

Sie verlangte auch Konsequenz und Rückgrat.

Und heute hatte der Kleine endlich bewiesen das er so was hatte.

Der große Blauhaarige hatte den immer genauen Weasley schon am Feuerplatz erwartet.

Percy trat ihm kühl entgegen und wischte sich den Russ vom seinem angestaubten Gewand.

„Wo ist sie?" fragte er mit fester Stimme.

„Sie ist im Nebenzimmer." Erwiderte Kendrick, „Aber..." Percy stürmte an ihm vorbei ohne sich von seinen Worten halten zu lassen.

Mit seiner ganzen Agilität hechtete Kendrick hinter Percy her und hielt ihn zurück.

„Warte." Rief er.

Percy wirbelte herum und sah mit wütenden Augen hinauf in Kendricks starren Blick.

„Wie lange weißt du es schon!"

Der Rothaarige schrie es mit einer Wucht in Kendricks Gesicht, der aber blieb ruhig. „Eine Stunde." Beschwichtigte der Beschuldigte, „ Nicht länger."

Er hielt Percy weiterhin mit seinen erstaunlich starken Armen fest, auch als der schon wieder weiter stürmen wollte.

„Was noch!"

„Sie ..." Der Potionmaster schloss die Augen, „Sie ist nicht mehr die Schönheit von damals, Weasley. Es ist kein schöner Anblick. Und... in dem Zimmer liegt auch noch eine meiner Schülerinnen. Todesser hatten sie. Agnes braucht deine Hilfe als ihr Wegfinder."

Er lies los, als er merkte das Percys Wiederstand gebrochen war.

„Was ist mit ihr passiert?" fragte der junge Mann ihm gegenüber ruhig.

„Narben", Kendrick schüttelte den Kopf, „sie hat überall Narben."

Percy nickte.

„Wie hatte sie es überlebt?"

Kendrick zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hatte zuviel damit zu tun Pansy am Leben zu erhalten.

Ich habe meine Energie nicht darauf verschwendet deine Fragen zu stellen."

Percy nickte ein weiteres Mal.

„Kann ich jetzt zu ihr?" fragte er, die Stimme wie aus Eis.

Kendrick nickte und lies ihn passieren.

Im Gegensatz zu seinem kühlen Äußeren pochte Percys Herz hinauf bis in seinen Hals und er hat Angst vor dem was ihn erwarten würde.

Trotzdem ging er ohne einen Moment innezuhalten in das Nebenzimmer.

Dort stand sie, in einem langen Gewand das sich wie eine Zweite Haut um sie legte, und jede ihrer Narben unter dem Stoff erahnen lies.

Sie blickte von dem Mädchen auf dem Bett auf und erstarrte.

„Percy..."

Ihre Augen waren immer noch die gleichen wie früher.

So wunderschön.

Aber ihr Gesicht...

Auf ihren Wangen waren riesige Wülste und ihr Mund war verzogen. Ihre Nase war gebrochen geworden und teilweise war auf ihrem Kopf kein Haar.

Ihr ganzer Körper war entstellt.

„Percy..." ihre Stimme klang so anders... so verletzt.

„Wie immer rufst du mich erst wenn du mich brauchst." Sagte er schließlich bitter.

Sie nickte betreten.

„Ich bin nun mal eine Slytherin. Es fällt uns schwer um das zu bitten was wir brauchen." Sagte sie dann leise.

„Brauchst du mich denn?" Er stand fast drei Fuß von ihr entfernt und starrte sie mit ausdruckslosen Blick an.

„Ja." Ihr Kopf senkte sich und sie war nicht weiter fähig ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Tränen standen in ihren Augen.

„Ja. Ja." Krächzte das Überbleibsel ihrer einst alles einsäuselnden Stimme. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht früher davon ihn Kenntnis gesetzt habe, Percy. Oh, Percy, ich brauche dich so sehr. Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst."

Mit diesen Worten schmiss sie ihren ganzen Köper in seine sich sofort öffnenden Arme.

Er hielt ihren verstörenden zarten Körper fest und lies seinen Herz die ganze Angelegenheit übernehmen, so wie er es bei ihr schon immer getan hatte.

„Das sind viele Narben." Sagte er leise und fuhr ihren Arm entlang. Sie zitterte unter seiner Berührung, schmiegte sich aber dennoch näher an ihn heran.

Er nahm ihre linke Hand in die Hand und zog etwas von dem Ärmel zurück.

Dann lächelte er.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du die einzige Narbe die für mich zählt, noch immer."

Er küsste das kleine „P." das er ihr vor so langer Zeit in einem zärtlich, besitzergreifenden Moment in die Haut eingeritzt hatte mit all der Liebe die er aufbringen konnte.

Nun weinte sie wirklich.

Ein Räuspern holte ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

„Die Kleine stirbt." War alles was Kendrick sagte, aber er zeigte auch auf Pansy. Sie lag, fast schon tot auf dem harten Bett, und rührte sich nicht.

Percy schüttelte die Wärme die Agnes ihm bescherte ab und er nickte.

Bürokratenmodus hatten es Charly und Bill immer genannt. Hatte er doch gewusst dass es Sinn gemacht hatte, all das Leben nach den Regeln, all das Zurücksetzen der eigenen Emotionen... nun machte es alles Sinn.

„Also, was muss ich tun."

So schnell das eben nur Agnes konnte schaltete auch sie wieder auf vollkommen ernst und klärte ihn auf.

„Du musst ein Loch in dem Zauber finden."

Percy lachte auf.

„Wie soll ich das machen."

„Du bist ein Weasley. Ihr findet immer einen Weg. Das ist dass was ihr könnt. Es heißt doch, gib einen Weasley ein Labyrinth und er zeigt dir den Ausgang."

„Wir werden sehen..."

Eine Stunde später hatten sie es gesehen.

Sinnlos. Er konnte den Zauber zwar durchleuchten, aber er fand keinen Ausweg.

Agnes fluchte.

Sie drehte sich zu Kendrick.

„Hol Ron."

Percy sagte zwar nichts wurde aber dann sofort von Kendrick über die Geschehnisse des Tages in Kenntnis gesetzt.

Ein weiterer Hammer den Percy versuchte wegzustecken.

Er holte sogar seinen Bruder und der Kleine schaffte dann, was er selbst nicht gekonnt hatte, er rettete dem Mädchen das Leben.

Merlin sei Dank fragte er ihn Nichts über Agnes, denn er war selbst noch viel zu aufgeregt als dass er es in kluge Worte gefasst hätte.

Nein, der Junge kippte nach getaner Arbeit zusammen und sie trugen ihn zurück in das Zimmer.

Es dauerte noch eine Stunde bis sie das Mädchen stabilisiert hatten aber dann verließen sie alle das Zimmer und gingen hinunter in die Bar.

Kendrick öffnete einen seiner ältesten Tropfen und zu dritt saßen sie dann an einem der Tische an der Decke.

Es war Percy der dann endlich die frage stellte die beide Männer beschäftigte.

„Was ist damals passiert?"

Die Frage stand im Raum, etliche Minuten sogar.  
Agnes schließlich, schnappte sich die Flasche vom Tisch und trank, ein, zwei, drei große Schlücke. Dann starrte sie an Percy vorbei, direkt in Kendricks Augen.

„Die Todesesser überfielen Mutters und Vaters Haus und brachten sie um." Begann sie leise, nun brach sie auch den Augenkontakt mit dem Potionmaster, „Ich hatte mich in eine Katze gemorpht und mich versteckt, aber sie fanden mich dennoch. Und dann...", sie zuckte mit ihrer linken Schulter, ihre rechte hob sich noch nicht mal, „ ach, ...irgendwann kam Brenda und befreite mich. Sie schenkte mich an ihr etwa ein Jahr jüngeres Selbst und so wurde ich zu Brendas Katze. Ich hatte zuviel Angst wieder heraus zu kommen."

Percy blieb interessiert, fuhr aber dann zusammen als Kendrick plötzlich lautstark zu schreien begann.

„Brenda!" Kendrick sah sie böse an. „Brenda. Es ist immer sie."

Agnes nickte einfach nur.

„Ja", sie grinste, und ihre Wülste wirkten wie ein Schattenfang eines Dämons, „es ist immer sie. Du musst zu ihr zurück, sie braucht dich."

Kendrick lachte noch nicht mal.

„Hör zu." Fauchte er dann, „Sie hat mich verstoßen. Sie hat mich aus Hogwarts geschmissen, mit einem kleinen Kind im Schlepptau, wo ich nicht weiß was ich anfangen soll mit der Kleinen und hat mir mein Leben genommen. Alles aufgeben wegen ihr und... Ich kann nicht wieder zurück zu ihr." In der Tat klang er wie ein kleines Kind.

„Du musst." Erwiderte sie in stoischer Ruhe. „Sie ist nicht mehr die Selbe. Wenn du jetzt auch noch gehst, erlischt das Leben in ihren Augen vollständig."

„Das ist mir egal."

Agnes schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dir egal." Sie kicherte, „Einem Mann, der eine Frau mit solchen Augen anschaut wie du Brenda anschaust, dem ist das nicht egal."

„Mach dir da nichts vor. Ehrlich, ich weiß nicht wie du es schaffst immer wieder an solche Schlampen zu gelangen, wie ich es eine bin, aber du hast nun mal ein Händchen dafür."

Kendrick stand kurz mit offenen Mund da, dann schrie er leise auf.

„Sie ist keine Schlampe!"

Agnes lachte bitter.

„Und ob sie eine ist." Konterte sie seinen kleinen Ausbruch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, „Aber das ist Ok. Du bist auch kein netter Mann. Auch wenn du es scheinbar vergessen hast. Bei Slytherins Bart, ich hab dich damals doch nicht gefickt weil du nett warst sondern ein verfluchtes Arschloch. Alle in Slytherin hatten Angst vor dir. Du hattest die verfickte ganze Schule unter Kontrolle. Du und deine Crew. Und ich weiß noch immer nicht mit was du Snape erpresst hast, aber erpresst hast du ihn. Das hatte ich davor noch nie gesehen."

Kendrick nahm die Flasche aus ihren Händen, und trank selbst einen tiefen Schluck.

„Es hat dich trotzdem nicht davon abgehalten" sagte er dann ganz langsam, „mich mit einem noch nicht mal vierzehnjährigen NICHTS zu betrügen."

Agnes Blick blieb ohne Aussage. Sie konnte sehen das Kendrick schon längst darüber hinweggekommen war, aber die alte Geschichte einfach immer noch gerne aufwärmte.

„Sein Schwanz hat mich damals eben mehr angesehen als deiner."

Percy verzog die Augen.

„Oh, könnt ihr aufhören mich auf mein Bestes Stück zu reduzieren, bitte." Er wurde ganz leicht rot als er es sagte.

Kendrick und Agnes grinsten.

„Was ich damit sagen wollte." Agnes sah Kendrick in die Augen. „Geh zurück zu ihr. Du gehörst nicht zu den Männern die sich verarschen lassen ohne dass sie einem nicht die Konsequenz spüren lassen. Richtig?"

„Uund was soll ich tun."

„Zeig ihr was du für ein Mann bist. Wirklich. Hör auf ihr gefallen zu wollen und zeig ihr wer du bist. Der Arsch der du bist."

Er sah zum erstem Mal wirklich in ihre Augen.

„Und Marcus?"

„Marcus, von ihm hat sie sich schon vor knapp einem Monat getrennt. Sobald sie anderes wiedergekommen war, hat sie sich von ihm getrennt und daran gearbeitet sich von dir zu trennen."

„Und Lynny."

„Nimm sie mit. Sie ist überall in der gleichen Gefahr."

Der große Mann nickte und stand auf.

Und dann begann er bösartig zu lachen und ging langsam die Decke hinunter.

Percy sah dem nun gut gelaunten Kendrick hinterher und blickte dann auf die Gänsehaut die sein Lachen bei ihm aufgezogen hatte.

„Er führt nichts Gutes im Schilde." Sagte er dann mit einer resignierten Stimme die aus einem Pool von Erfahrung schöpfte.

„Er hatte immer den selben Blick im Gesicht bevor er mich dafür bestrafte dass du mit mir geschlafen hattest."

Und wie er damals unter Kendrick gelitten hatte. Kaum die dritte Klasse beendet und schon einen Todfeind. Das musste mal erst ein Mal schaffen.

Aber, das hatte er Kendrick auch immer zu gute Gehalten. Als er Von Agnes Tod hörte hatte er damit auf gehört.

Er war sogar zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm alles darüber erzählt, wohlweißlich, dass keiner wusste das Percy und Agnes liiert waren.

Kendrick war damals schon von der Schule gewesen, und trotzdem war er gekommen.

„Ich hab ihn damals fast umgebracht." Sagte Percy nun leise.

„Ich war von Sinnen und so zornig. Und ... er hielt mich trotzdem fest."

Agnes sah ihm nicht in die Augen.

Sie wusste wovon er sprach.

„Es tut mir so leid, Percy. Ich hätte irgendwie den Mut aufbringen müssen, mich bei dir zu melden. Aber als ich dann im nächsten Jahr mit Brenda zur Schule kam, da... es... du und Penelope, es ... es schien dir gar nichts auszumachen."

Er sah sie entgeistert an.

„Nichts. ... Nichts... du bist doch verrückt. Mir nichts ausgemacht. Ich hielt es nur mit ihr aus, weil ich sonst nicht wusste was ich tun sollte. Überall, alles erinnerte mich an dich. Und niemand mit dem ich über dich sprechen konnte, und niemand der mich verstand. Du warst weg."

„Jetzt bin ich da."

Er lächelte sie an.

„Das sehe ich. ... sind da noch Zimmer frei?" er zeigte hinunter auf den Boden und die vielen Türen die zu diesem Club gehörten.

„Ja."

Percy nahm ihre Hand.

„Wäre es dir dann recht wenn ich meinen Anspruch auf dich erneuere? Aber, ich muss dich vorwarnen, dieses Mal lasse ich dich nicht mehr gehen. Bist du Brenda für deine Rettung noch etwas schuldig?"

Einen Moment lang überlegte die Frau ihm gegen über dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe beschlossen, dass meine Schuld ihr gegenüber beglichen ist."

„Gut. Also, ist es dir recht?"

Er sah sie so liebevoll an dass sie fast zu zerspringen drohte.

„Wenn du mich noch willst, soll es mir recht sein."

Er lachte auf.

„Mein Liebe. Ich habe dich immer gewollt, ich werde dich immer wollen und ... gerade jetzt will ich dich so sehr dass es fast weh tut. Wenn du also noch etwas zu erledigen hast bei dem Mädchen musst du es jetzt machen, wenn du bei meinen Bruder noch was machen willst, musst du es jetzt machen, denn wenn ich beginne dir zu zeigen wie sehr ich dich will, werde ich nicht mehr aufhören können."

Agnes blickte auf ihre entstellte Gestalt.

Er hob ihr Kinn an bis sie ihm in die Augen sah.

Dann küsste er sie so sanft wie noch nie zuvor auf die Lippen.

„Mach darüber keinen Kopf, meine Liebste. Nun entspricht dein Äußeres endlich deiner Seele, und..." er lachte fast ein bisschen böse, „ich war sowieso immer der leuchtende Part dieser Beziehung."

Zur selben Zeit, etwas entfernt öffnete die Junge Trewelany zum ersten Mal seit einer knappen Woche die Augen.

Madame Pompfrey beugte sich besorgt über sie.

„Poppy, erklär mir das!" sagte das kleine Mädchen und zeigte mit ihrer Linken auf ihren Körper.

„Oh, hallo Sy. Wie geht es dir?"

Das blonde Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie soll es mir gehen, ich bin gefangen in dem Körper eines Kindes. Was zum Teufel hab ich falsch gemacht." Sie griff auf die Seite und nahm ihre Brille vom Nachttisch.

„Gar nichts. Es geht fast allen so. Sind alle wieder jung. Ich versteh nur nicht warum du noch weißt wer du sein wirst."

Sybill zuckte noch mal mit den Schultern.

„Wie geht es den beiden.", fragte sie dann leise.

„Es geht ihnen schon wieder sehr viel besser, bald können sie ihren Kleinen sehen." Poppy strahlte das Mädchen an, „Sie werden stärker und haben auch begonnen zu reden. Ich schwöre dir, die Schwester hatte fast einen Herzinfarkt als sie plötzlich wieder wach waren. Wo hast du sie gefunden?"

Sybill zuckte zum dritten Mal mit den Schultern.

„In nem Dementor. Wo sonst. Ihre Seelen klammerten sich aneinander mit all der Kraft die ihnen geblieben war. Hab drei Jahre gebraucht sie dort aufzuspüren, zwei Jahre ihnen verständlich zu machen das ich gekommen war sie rauszuholen und ... na ja, die restliche Zeit brauchte ich unsre Flucht zu planen. Einen Reinzubekommen ist schwerer als drei raus. Und hätte er mich in dem Moment nicht gerufen, hätte mich der Dementor geschnappt. Es war knapp."

„Es war also doch ein Dementor."

Die ergraute Hausmedizinerin sah erwartungsvoll in das Gesicht des Mädchens. Die verzog das Gesicht.

„Ja, aber erzähl es ihm nicht. Er ist so schon unausstehlich genug."

Sybill blickte mit ihren großen Augen zu Poppy hinauf.

„Wie sauer ist er?"

„Auf einer Skala eins bis zehn?"

„Auf einer Skala eins bis Snape." Erwiderte das Mädchen lächelnd.

Poppy grinste wurde dann aber gleich wieder ernst.

„Voldemortd. Sy, er ist jenseits von sauer. Ich meine fünfzehn Jahre sind eine lange Zeit."

Sybill nickte.

„Das versteh ich."

Sybill blickte sich langsam um im Krankenzimmer. Sie entdeckte das zweite Kleine Mädchen, die kleine Schlief noch immer.

„Und wer ist das?"

Poppy kicherte, schäbig wie immer.

„Lupins Kleine. Werwolf wie er. Aber ne geborene. Heißt Selena. Is ne krasse Henne. Aber ok. Macht den Armen Jungen glücklich."

Sie zeigte auf den dunklen Haskie der auf dem Bett bei dem Mädchen lag, „Der Wolf zu ihren Füssen ist ihre Schwester Luna, Selena hat sich die letzen Jahre als sie Ausgegeben, weil es vom Geburtsdatum eher gepasst hat und ging hier zu Schule. Ich weiß nicht wie die Zwei was begonnen haben, aber du kennst doch die Werwolfladies, sie nehmen sich immer das was sie wollen."

Sybill runzelte ihre Babystirn.

„Wie alt ist die Kleine?"

Poppy dachte einen Moment lang nach und zupfte dabei an ihren ergrauten Haaren.

„Ungefähr Sechzig würd ich mal sagen. 20 Jahre Wolf, 20 Jahre Mensch und dann Werwolf, ist das nicht die Geborenenformel?"

Sybill überlegte und stimmte ihr dann zu.

„Hmm, dann war... ist die Kleine Lovegoods Erstgeborene?"

Poppy nickte.

„Hat sie mit einem anderen Wölfling gemacht aber man hat ihr wohl die Haut über die Ohren gezogen. Schon vor langer Zeit. Hab sie nie kennen gelernt. Die kleine Süße da, ist Lovegoods Zweite, hat sie mit der Verrückten Loollie gemacht."

Sybill lachte.

„Nun, ich denke man muss ein bisschen Verrückt sein, es mit einem Werwolf zu treiben, wenn man selber keiner ist."

Poppy lachte nur schäbig. Denn hey, Sy hatte recht.

Einen Moment lang dachte Sybill nach.

„Sie sind beide tot, oder?"

Poppy nickte ernst.

„Ja, vor einigen Monaten Lovegood und etwa sieben Jahre nach dem du gingst, Loollie."

Sybill zog einen Polster zu sich her und hielt sich daran fest.

„Wenigstens", sagte sie dann leise, „hat er so dann nicht mitgekriegt das seine Tochter mit einem Gebissenen herummacht."

Poppy seufzte.

„Du gibst immer noch zuviel auf Blut, Sy. Die Zwei sind schrecklich ineinander verliebt und ich gönne es Beiden von Herzen."

Das blonde Mädchen mit der alten Seele sah Poppy gelangweilt an.

„Ich erinnere mich an ihn als einen der vor sich selbst davon rennt, und dass ist kein Gefährte für eine Lovegood. Sie vertritt alle Werwölfe. Er steht auch dafür. Wenn er kein Rückgrat hat wird er sterben."

Die alte Madame nickte, aber nicht sehr überzeugt.

„Du hast dich nicht sehr geändert, Sy. Du bist immer noch bis zum Kotzten negativ. Mädchen, einmal nur möchte ich dich etwas positives formulieren hören."

Sybill lachte.

„Heute nicht mehr, ich bin sehr müde. Ich hab über zehn Jahre lang nicht geschlafen. Gute Nacht, Poppy"

„Gute Nacht, Sy."

Es war Sonntag Nacht.

Dunkel war es und unheimlich sogar. Eine Schlechte Stimmung hatte sich über das Schloss gelegt.

Severius Snape, alias Cid Pfuhl lag in seinem Bett in Ravenclaw und lies die Atrenpotion im Licht des fahlen Mondes schimmern.

So viel Arbeit und nun fehlte ihm der Mumm das Zeug einzusetzen. Aber wenn ... vollkommene Kontrolle über seine Substanz, Keine Mauer die ihn halten konnte, kein Zauber der ihn zurückhielt. Er würde als lebender Geist in den Mädchenraum gehen und ... spannen.

Doch das klang doch wirklich gut.

Ein heißer Schmerz durchzog ihn plötzlich von seiner Fußsohle bis hinauf in seinen violetten Scheitel.

Bevor sich seien Hände zu Fäusten zusammenballten lies er die Potion fallen und er bemerkte noch mit einer Genugtuung das ihr nichts passiert war, aber dann kam schon ein Wimmern über seine Lippen.

Seine Glieder streckten sich, sein Oberkörper wurde breiter und es war als riss seine Haut nicht nur einmal sondern tausendmal.

Und dann, irgendwann hörte es so schnell auf wie es begonnen hatte.

Ersetzt wurden die körperlichen Schmerzen als in einen Schwall Bilder Gedanken und Erinnerungen auf ihn hereinstürzten und seinen Kopf fast zum Bersten brachte.

Severius Snape schrie auf.

Und dann war es vorbei.

Der Vorhang wurde aufgerissen und die Beiden Ravenclaw die er Freunde genannt hatte, und es wirklich auch so gemeint hatte starrten ihn mit Entsetzten an.

„Cid?"

„Proffesor?"

„Oh, Fuck."

Severius Snape starrte seine beiden Schüler an. Dann bedeckte er seine Blößen, das Gewand war zerrissen und stand ohne ein Wort zu verlieren auf.

Er griff zur Seite und hob die Atrenpotion auf.

Wieder betrachtete er sie im Mondenschein.

„50 Punkte von Ravenclaw für die Erschaffung einer zu tiefst gefährlichen Substanz und der Handierung mit Explosiva" sagte er schließlich und blickte jedem der Beiden ins Gesicht.

Dann grinste er.

„20 Punkte..." schnappte sich den größten Umhang den das Zimmer zu bieten hatte, „für Ravenclaw für den Mut eine Atrenpotion zu erschaffen. 20 Punkte für Ravenclaw, es zu schaffen ohne zu Explodieren. Und 10 Punkte dafür ...", er lächelte beide an, „einen Freund nicht zu verpfeifen."

Mit diesen Worten verlies er eiligst den Raum, kam aber dann noch einmal zurück.

„Nachsitzen, Morgen Abend um 10. Dann werde ich einige eurer Fragen beantworten."

Mit schnellen Schritten raste Severius zur Krankenstation.

Poppy erwartete ihn anscheinend schon, sagte kein Wort grinste nur wie ein Glücksschwein und zeigte mit ihrem Finger hinüber zum Turm.

Er grinste zurück und ging dann langsam zu seinen Gemächern.

Gehmählich durchschritt er die Keller in denen er seinen Unterricht hielt und ging hindurch in seine Zimmer die dahinter lagen.

Als er seine Räume betrat begann er zu lachen. Er lies den Umhang achtlos fallen und verräumte die Potion die er noch immer in den Händen hielt. Ein wenig später, nachdem er alle anderen Substanzen die in seinem Studierraum herumgelegen waren auch verstaut hatte, öffnete er seit 10 Jahren zum ersten Mal alle Fensterläden und auch die magische Kuppel.

Mondenschein, durchflutete den Raum.

Er starrte ein wenig hinauf in die Sterne dann begann er zu kramen.

Er heizte seinen Kessel auf und, so wie Gott ihn schuf, wohlgemehrt, kreierte eine Potion, wieder eine Sache die er schon sehr lange nicht mehr gemacht hatte.

Er füllte das hellgrüne Schleimzeug in abgedunkelte Flaschen, schnappte sich dann eine und ging in sein Badezimmer.

Zwei Stunden später trat er wieder hinaus, Wolken von Dampf strömten neben ihm aus der Tür.

Er lachte lauthals aus und ging, wieder nackt, in seinen Schlafraum, wechselte magisch im Schnellgang die Bettwäsche und schlief dann, mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln welches diesem Mann niemand zugetraut hatte, wie ein Baby ein.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Severius Snape noch immer gute Laune. Selbst der Unterricht der Erstklässler den er ohne ein Wort über seine Abwesenheit der letzten Woche fortsetzte als wäre nichts geschehen, konnte sie nicht trüben.

Dann explodierte ein Kessel.

Es wurde niemand verletzt und nachdem der junge Mann zum Nachsitzen verdonnert wurde und aufgeklärt darüber was er falsch gemacht hatte, beendete der Potionmaster seinen Unterricht und verkündete dass er sich aber darüber freuen würde, wenn jeder bei der Beseitigung des Unheils mithelfen würde.

5 Minuten später war sein Klassenzimmer sauber und er entließ die Kinder.

Dann kamen die höheren Klassen.

Hätte er nicht die Erinnerungen der letzten Woche in seinem Kopf abgespeichert hätte ihn Ron und Pansys neugefunden „Freundschaft" gleich gewundert wie alle anderen Lehrer auch, aber so ignorierte er sie tunlichst, wenngleich er nicht vergessen hatte, dass er dem Jungen unbedingt noch mehr Potions gegen Schmerzen machen musste. Er sah so als würde im nächsten Moment losheulen.

Und dann... schaffte es doch so ein kleiner Gryffindor mit Brille und Narbe seine Stimmung auf den verfluchten Nullpunkt zu katapultieren.

Wütend blickte er in Harry Potters Gesicht und war gerade dabei sich die richtigen Worte des Hasses über die Zunge gleiten zu lassen, da öffnete sich mit einem lauten Geräusch die Türe zu seinem Klassenraum und herein stolzierte seine „Lieblings"-kollegin Sybill Trewelany.

„Ach, Severius," klang ihre Stimme wie ein Kirchturmläuten durch den Raum, „ihre schlechten Schwingungen verpesten sogar noch die Stille in meinen ach so geliebten Turm."

Sie sah so aus wie immer. Wallende Röcke, ihre Haare ein Unglück, die Augengläser dick wie zwei Finger und doch – war sie nicht so wie immer.

Kurz blickte sie herum dann entdeckte sie den Grund, der sie hierher gelost hatte.

„Mr. Longbottom. Ich sehe", sie hob zwei Finger an ihre Schläfe und schloss kurz die Augen, „dass der Direktor sie in wenigen Minuten zu sich bitten wird um ihnen schonend beizubringen das die Seelen ihrer Eltern zurück gekehrt sind in ihre vor langer Zeit verlassenen Körper und dass es diese Lehrerin war, die nun mit ihnen spricht, die mehr als 20 Dementoren durchlebt hat bis sie ihre werten Eltern, und Freunde, gefunden hat. Bitte richten sie ihnen tunlichst meine Grüße aus."

Neville sah mit offenen Mund zu der Lehrerin und rührte sich kein Stück.

„MR. Longbottom" brummte nun Snape, „sie haben ihre Professorin gehört, bewegen sie ihren dürren Hintern zu dem Direktor."

Neville sah langsam zu dem Lehrer dann nickte er.  
Offensichtlich glaubte er kein Wort.

Aber schließlich ging er doch.

Die grollende Stimme Snapes rief ihn dann aber noch einmal zurück.

„Mr. Longbottom."

„Ja, Professor Snape."

„Richten sie bitte meine Halbschwester Alice die Besten Grüße aus. Sagen sie ihr, ich habe sie vermisst und komme sie bald besuchen."

„Professor?" Unbehagen quäkte aus dem Hals des jungen Longbottoms.

Er war total durch den Wind.

Ein Klopfen riss die ganze Klasse aus dieser erstaunlichen Show.

Filch, wie immer sein schütteres Haar über die Halbe Glatze gekämmt sah zu Neville.

„Mr. Longbottom, der Direktor schickt mich sie zu holen und dafür zu sorgen dass sie auf jedenfall zu ihm Finden. Es gibt gute Nachrichten, wie er soeben erfuhr. Kommen sie."

Filch schnappte sich einfach den Jungen und schleppte ihn neben sich her.

Trewelany blieb im Klassenzimmer stehen.

Snape sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Als sie nichts tat, sah er sie böse an.

„Sonst noch etwas Sybill."

Sie blinzelte ihn langsam an und nahm ihre Brille von der Nase.

Ewiglange Wimpern kamen zum Vorschein.

Sie starrte ihn an.

Dann kniff sie die Augen zusammen.

„Zum Teufel mit dir Sev, ich sehe ja ein das es nicht der beste Zeitpunkt dafür ist, aber ich war zehn Jahre lang in dem Kopf eines Dementors gefangen. Ich weiß dass du immer noch sauer auf mich bist, aber könntest du es nicht einfach hinter dich bringen und dann positiv in die Zukunft sehen."

Severius Gesicht verhärtete sich.

„Komm mir nicht mit dieser Zukunftsscheiße, Sy." Sagte er gerade laut genug dass sie ihn verstand. „Wägen wir das mal ab. Drei Monate, Severius, allerhöchstens fünf " piepste er mit hoher Stimme, „und VERFICKTE VIERZEHN JAHRE, DREI MONATE und SIEBEN TAGE!" Wohlweißlich, er hatte die letzen Worte gebellt.

Die Lehrerin im bunten Rock blinzelte noch nicht mal.

„Ich verstehe dein aufgebrachtes Wesen, Sev aber, bitte, es war dir doch klar das ich dich angelogen habe. Mach dir da nichts vor."

Seine Augen blitzen.

Noch niemals, noch nicht mal Kendrick, hatte irgendjemand den Potionmaster so außer sich, aufgebracht und wütend gesehen.

„WAS willst du hier!" schrie er sie an.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ach Severius, so gern ich dieses nette Spielchen bis zum Ende dieser Stunde durchziehen würde, um meine Fassung zu behalten und deinen Ruf nicht zu zerstören, muss ich doch einfach und etwas kleinlaut zugeben das ich diese Geduld nicht aufbringen kann. Kinder," sie blickte in die Klasse und lächelte alle einmal an, „wenn ihr nicht sehen wollt wie ich eurem Potionmaster hier und jetzt auf diesen Tisch nehme gebe ich euch den guten Rat, eure Sachen zu packen, die Feuer zu löschen und diesen Raum zu verlassen."

Sie grinste mit einer Frechheit die niemand an ihr vermutet hatte.

„Ihr habt zehn Sekunden."

In der Geschichte Hogwarts wurden schon viele Rekorde aufgestellt, aber eine ganze Klasse unter 10 Sekunden zu räumen hatte noch nie jemand geschafft.

Weder Snape noch Trewelany hatten sich in dieser Zeit bewegt, aber dann als Ron, als langsamster die Türe hinter sich schloss, hörte den Bariton Snapes.

„Zehn."

Pansy sah Ron grinsend an.

„Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet." Sagte sie leise und vervollständigte die Notiz an der sie geschrieben hatte.

Sie nahm das Pergament und hängte es an die Tür.

Ron lachte kurz auf.

„Ist das nicht die Arbeit die wir für Tray erledigen sollten?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Grinsend hängte sie sich bei ihm unter und gemeinsam gingen sie Richtung ihrer nächsten Stunde.

°°°

_Nachricht an alle Schüler die heute bei mir Unterricht hätten. _

_Potionunterricht entfällt heute und morgen, _

_Bitte teilen sie je nach Klasse folgende Aufgaben unter sich auf und schreiben sie zusammen ein Essay (min. 10 Rollen Lang). _

_Geben sie ihre Arbeit bei Ms. Panswrick ab, sie sollte jederzeit für sie erreichbar sein. _

_Enttäuschen sie mich nicht. _

Potionmaster Snape

°°°

„Wo hast du eigentlich gelernt seine Unterschrift zu fälschen?"  
Pansy lachte einfach nur dreckig und ging gut gelaunt weiter.

_Kommies, danke_


	6. Kapitel siebzehn

_Bis auf Brenda, Mark, Kralle, Cathy, China, Tray und Rory, Kendrick Maddock, Ines Wankabee, ...gehört hier niemand mir sondern  
alles der ehrenwerten ROWLING._

_DAs hier ist für alle meine Leser das neueste von mir. (4.08.06)_

Schein und Sein, Kapitel siebzehn

R O N

„Du solltest dich wirklich weniger bewegen, Kleiner."

Agnes schaute von der immer noch nicht ansatzweise heilende Bauchwunde, auf, in Rons Gesicht.

„Noch weniger." Erwiderte dieser kühl, ohne dabei auf sich selbst und sein Dilemma zu achten.

Agnes nickte.

„Ja, das wäre gut. Am besten wäre es du würdest überhaupt nur im Bett liegen, aber" sie schaute wieder zu der tiefen Wunde, „das hatte ich dir ja schon beim letzten Mal gesagt."

Ron grummte.

„Ja, das hattest du. Au!"

Er biss die Zähne zusammen als sie ohne auf seine Schmerzenszeichen zu achten mit ihren verkrüppelten Fingern in seinem Bauch herumstocherte.

„Es ist nicht entzündet.", murmelte sie nachdenklich und blies sich eine ihrer dünnen Haarsträhnen aus dem entstellten Gesicht. Mit ihren durchdringenden Augen forschte sie noch ein bisschen weiter.

„Das ist gut. Aber ich bin mir nicht so sicher ob es so gut ist, das die Spinnen immer noch in dir rumkriechen." stellte sie dann nach einer Weile fest und entfernte ihre Finger wieder aus Rons Bauch.

„Kommt dir vor, die Viecher sind eine Bedrohung, Ron?"

Ron atmete tief durch und starrte nun doch auf seinen Bauch.

Es erschreckte ihn erstaunlicherweise nicht so sehr wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte.

Jetzt da der feine weiße Verband nicht da war um seine Wunden zusammenzuhalten konnte er das riesengroße Loch sehen das sich da aufgemacht hatte.

Die Wunde war ein kreuzförmiger Riss und schien das Nest für mindestens 30 verschiedene Spinnen zu sein, so viel er auf jeden Fall erkennen konnte. Unter ihren wie ein einziger Körper bewegten Leibern schien sein Fleisch rosa hindurch und er glaubte auch ein paar seiner Darmschleifen erkennen zu können.

Alles in allem ein wirklich ... eigenartiger Anblick der ihn weniger mit Ekel als mit einer gewissen Resignation zurückließ.

Er schnaufte noch ein Mal durch.

„Die Nettigkeiten beiseite.", hauchte er, „Eigentlich sollte ich tot sein, oder?"

Agnes zuckte mit ihren asymmetrischen Schultern.

„Meine Kunst ist es sicher nicht die dich am Leben hält, Kleiner. Meine Kunst ist es nicht."

Ron nickte und versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

Agnes drückte ihn sanft aber bestimmt zurück auf den Tisch auf den er sich hatte legen müssen.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig."

Während er nun da lag und sie mehr oder weniger stillschweigend seinen Arm und sein Bein untersuchte versuchte Ron das Krabbeln auf seinen Bauch zu verdrängen, aber es fiel ihm nicht ganz so leicht wie er es gern gehabt hätte.

„Und wie geht es der Kleinen?"

„Häh?"

„Wie geht es Pansy?"

Ron dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach, bevor er eine passende Antwort gefunden hatte.

„Sie schlägt sich nicht schlecht."

Agnes lachte und streckte dann ihre müden Knochen in alle Richtungen.

„Das nahm ich auch an. Was ich wissen wollte ist, körperlich wie geht es ihr da."

Ron schloss die Augen. Vor seinem inneren Auge konnte er seine Freundin sehen, und es gefiel ihm nicht.

„Sie ist schwach.", antwortete er ohne Emotion, „Sie zeigt es nicht gern. Aber sie sehr schwach."

Die dürre Frau ihm gegenüber nickte.

„Hat sie viel abgenommen?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja. Mindestens 10 Kilo in den letzen drei Wochen."

Agnes nahm ihre blutigen Finger aus dem Loch in seinem Unterschenkel.

„Isst sie genug? Nimmt sie die Potions? Würgt sie es wieder rauf?"

Ron setzte sich jetzt doch auf.

„Sie isst genug. Gleich viel wie ich und ich esse viel. Sie nimmt Potions, gleich wie ich. Und nein, das tut sie nicht. Das würde ich riechen."

„Weint sie?" Agnes ignorierte seine dumme Aktion und stocherte ein weiteres Mal in seinem Bein herum. Ron überlegte es sich und legte sich doch wieder hin.

„Und du?"

„Hin und wieder."

Agnes nickte.

„Und wie geht es dir mit dem Wütend werden?"  
"Ich werde nicht wütend."

„Ach." Agnes nahm irgendeine Salbe und schmierte sie auf sein Bein.

Ron biss die Zähne zusammen um den Schmerzenschrei zu unterbinden.

„Du wirst nicht wütend? Warum nicht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Ron sah auf und blickte direkt in ihre zermürbenden Augen. Nach wenigen Sekunden senkte er seinen Blick und legte seinen Kopf zurück auf die harte Tischplatte. „Ich glaube, " er lachte, „das nichts hier ist das mich wütend macht. Die Schule hier und die ganzen kleinen Gemeinheiten die mich früher aus dem Konzept gebracht haben, sie berühren mich nicht mehr. Es", er zuckte mit der linken Schulter, „berührt mich einfach nichts mehr."

Agnes lächelte.

„Es ist schön zu hören, dass die Beruhigungsmittel wirken."

„Ja, das ist wahr."

Nach einer Weile und weiteren Untersuchungen entließ Agnes Ron, der humpelnd zurück in sein Zimmer im Gryffindorturm schlich.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht als er es schließlich erreichte.

Rachel Hugblow erwartete ihn schon leise und übergab ihn, müde wie sie war, ein paar Pergamentrollen, lächelte ihm zu, drehte sich um und ging zurück in ihr Bett.

Ron tat es ihr gleich.

Er legte die Rollen auf seinen Nachttisch, fiel in sein Bett und war nach wenigen Sekunden schon entschlafen.

Es war sehr, sehr früh am Morgen, die Sonne hatte noch nicht bis nach Hogwarts gefunden, als Ron plötzlich erwachte.

Er lag da, in seinem Bett, seine Augen weitaufgerissen, sein Mund etwas geöffnet und schien auf etwas zu warten.

Dann kamen sie. Zu Hunderten strömten Spinnen von überall her zu seinem Bett.

Aus seinem Bauch kamen sie, von der Decke und auch aus einigen Ritzen in der Wand.

Am Ende waren es so viele das sie seinen ganzen Körper bedeckten und mit ihrem kleinen, manchmal haarigen Füßchen rhythmisch über seinen Brust wanderten, hinauf bis zu seinem Gesicht, hin zu seinem Augen, zu seinen Ohren, hin zu seinem Mund.

Es dauerte bis knapp vor der Zeit da Ron meistens aufstand, etwa eine Stunde vor dem Frühstück.

Es war viel zu tun. Herrichten, Fuß bandagieren, Bauch bandagieren, nach Slytherin gehen, Pansy anmeckern, Essen und dann eben Schule.

Auf einmal war es vorbei, die Spinnen gingen zurück woher sie gekommen waren und er schloss seine Augen wieder und begann zu schnarchen.

Dann ging sein Wecker und er wachte auf.

Eine Zeitlang blickte er ohne etwas zu tun hinauf auf die Decke, dann schaltete er das Rattern des Weckers aus, drehte sich in einer komplizierten Art und Weise hinunter von seinem Bett und stellte verwundert fest dass seine Verbände wieder frisch, sauber und vor allem wirklich stark gebunden waren.

Wie jeden Morgen ignorierte er den Gedanken dass da irgendwelche Achtfüßler in seinem Bauch waren, und begann sich unter Fluchen zu rasieren. Das erste Mal von drei an in diesem wie auch jeden anderen Tag, neuerdings.

Als er ging um Pansy abzuholen, griff er noch die Pergamentrolle.

Erstaunlicherweise war ihm der Inhalt aber bekannt, obwohl er sicher war davon noch nie etwas gehört zu haben.

Ein weiterer Tropfen auf heißen Stein, der ihn an seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt zweifeln ließ. Wie so vieles was ihn neuerdings zweifeln lies.

Kein Tag an dem er nicht auf einem Stuhl oder Stein saß und darüber nachdachte was mit ihm geschehen war.

Alle guten Vorsätze zum Trotz hatte er es nicht geschafft es aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen.

Immer und immer wieder spielte er alles durch.

Die Schmerzen, die Schreie, die Stille, wo er nur sich hatte atmen hören, und alles rund um ihn herum dunkel war und dann wieder Schmerzen, dann wieder Schreie. Seine Schreie.

Das er es überlebt hatte, das irgendjemand solche Bösartigkeiten überhaupt überleben konnte, es war ihm ein Rätsel. Und dann war da noch was er getan hatte.

Wie er sie hatte büßen lassen dafür.

Wie er sie getötet hatte.

Jede einzelne Sekunde davon hatte sich in sein Hirn gebrannt, er konnte die kleinste Bewegung seiner Haare rekonstruieren, jeden Augenaufschlag, jedes Mal wenn er bisschen seiner Kraft verwendet hatte um ihren Leben ein Ende zu setzten.

Er konnte sich noch immer an das Gefühl erinnern dem Mann einen Dorn durch die Zunge gespickt zu haben. Am Anfang war Wiederstand gewesen, dann als er die Zunge durchbrochen hatte, ging es ganz leicht und er spürte schon das Fleisch des Zungenuntergrunds und den harten und doch so leicht zerbrechlichen Knochen des Kiefers.

Immer und immer wieder gingen ihm diese Gedanken durch den Kopf.

Und er schämte sich.

Er schämte sich so sehr.

Jedes Mal wenn er daran dachte, konnte er sich kaum ertragen.

Seine eigene Schwäche.

Er war ein so schwacher Mensch.

Denn beim besten Willen, so oft er es sich auch vorstellte, und so oft er es sich auch vorsagte er konnte es einfach nicht.

Er konnte sich einfach nicht schlecht dafür fühlen.

Die letzten Wochen hatte er mit sich gehadert, er hatte sich schlecht gefühlt und für diese Schwäche selbst gehasst und gegeißelt, jede freie Sekunde des Tages mit seinem nicht existenten Gewissen gekämpft, und sich so sehr geschämt dafür.

Aber heute war es ihm als wäre das alles verschwunden, als wäre das alles nicht so schlimm. Denn heute hatte er etwas verstanden. Und auf eine absurde Art und Weise richtete es ihn auf.

Es war ihm oft der Gedanke gekommen dass er sich selbst verloren hatte, dass er nicht mehr wusste wer er war, was er sein würde, was für einen Weg er einschlagen würde, irgendwann ein mal.

Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er gezweifelt. An sich selbst und seiner eigenen Stärke. An dem was er sein würde und dass er überhaupt jemals etwas sein könnte.

Doch heute erkannte er dass er mehr war als seine Schwächen. Das er anders war.

Nein, falsch. Er grinste.

Er war nicht anders.

In den langen Tagen und den langen Nächten war er oft draußen gesessen im Regen und hatte jeden einzelnen Tropfen gespürt, wie sie gegen seine Haut fielen und jede einzelne einer Nadel gleich seine Haut malträtierten.

Er hatte sich überlegt in wie weit er anders war. Er hatte sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen ob er schon tot war im Inneren und einmal, als es ihm übermannte, da hatte er sich auch gefragt wie viel von ihm gestorben war.

Es war die traurige Wahrheit dass er niemals wieder den Menschen um ihn herum so begegnen konnte wie er es gern gehabt hätte. Er würde die Welt nie wieder so sehen können. Sie --- seine Welt, die hatte er verloren.

Was er heute Morgen erkannte: es war kein großer Verlust.

Was war er denn schon gewesen?

Was?

Er konnte sich nicht wirklich an einmal erinnern, an dem ihm seine alte Sicht der Dinge einen Vorteil gebracht hatte.

Blauäugig hatte er gehofft und keine Initiative ergriffen. Hatte sich verletzten lassen, hatte sich benützen lassen, hatte sich selbst vom Leben herausgeschnitten. War niemand gewesen auf den er stolz sein konnte.

Gryffindorsprecher. Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, es hatte ihn nicht im Innersten berührt.

Er hatte es immer sein wollen, und als er es war, war er immer noch der Selbe gewesen.

Schwach. Und einfältig.

Er konnte nicht sagen das es ihm gefiel, so wie er zur Zeit war, aber es war besser als vorher.

Wenn er jetzt ein Ding betrachtete nahm er es anders wahr. Menschen nahm er anders wahr. Alles hatte sich verändert.

Sein Leben bestand zurzeit aus Schmerzen, Selbstzweifeln, Erinnerungen die er nicht wollte und Schuldzuweisungen und trotzdem, es war besser als davor.

Er betrachtete wieder die Pergamentrolle und kam zurück zu dem Gedanken der ihm über all das hatte nachdenken lassen.

Warum wusste er was dort drinnen stand?

Und plötzlich prangte die Antwort riesengroß in seinem Hirn und er musste lachen beginnen.

Nun erschien ihm alles so klar und erschreckend auf eine bizarre gute Art und Weise.

Er verstand was er war.

Und ... bei Godric Mätresse, es gefiel ihm außerordentlich.

P A N S Y

„Weasley, du kommst spät."

Pansy hatte ihn schon seit drei Minuten erwartet und schaute mit zusammengekniffenen Augen hin zu dem rothaarigen Esel der da langsam auf sie zugehumpelt kam.

Sie wartete in eine der weniger bekannten Gänge Hogwarts auf Ron wie jeden Morgen und er war, wie jeden Morgen zu spät.

„Du hast heute gute Laune." stellte sie dann etwas verwundert und in gewissen Massen auch beunruhigt fest.

„Ja." war seine ganze Antwort. Seine tiefe, ausnahmsweise nicht verstellte Stimme drang ihr durch Mark und Bein.

„Wie kommt das?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Einfach so." Er hörte immer noch nicht auf zu grinsen.

Pansy glaubte dem Einfaltspinsel kein Wort lies es aber bei sich bewenden. Ihr Tag hatte schlecht genug begonnen und sie hatte kein Interesse sich mit dem seinem auseinander zu setzten wenn es nicht sein musste.

„Wir haben die nächsten drei Tage Freistunden, schon wieder. Man sollte meinen die Schule bezahlt die Lehrer das sie was mit uns tun." maulte sie dann als sie leise nebeneinander her gingen, Ron hatte ihr wie immer seinen guten Arm gegeben und stütze sie etwas als sie voranschritten.

Pansy missfiel die Art und Weise in der sie von ihm abhängig war.

Er begleitete sie überall hin und das schlimme war nicht, dass er es freiwillig tat sondern dass sie ihn darum bat. Sie wollte begleitet werden. Von ihm.

Er gab ihr das trügerische Gefühl von Sicherheit in ihrem dunklen Tagen.

Und dunkel waren sie in der Tat.

Schrecklich, düster, kalt.

Es gab so vieles was ihr Unbehagen bereitete, so vieles was ihr früher egal gewesen war und dass sie jetzt einfach nicht mehr übersehen konnte.

Es waren die Gänge. Sie waren so eng und dunkel. Hinter jeder Ecke lag eine ganze Welt die sie nicht kannte, lag eine Welt die ihr nichts Gutes wollte. Menschen die ihr nichts Gutes wollten.

Das Schlimme war, sie konnte sich noch immer daran erinnern wie es davor gewesen war. Und sie ekelte sich selbst an, das sie sich von so ein bisschen Folter und Vergewaltigung das Leben nehmen lies. Sie war besser als das! Mein Merlin, sie hatte schon früher für Gefälligkeiten mit ihrem Körper gezahlt und war immer damit gut gefahren. Viel anders war das auch nicht gewesen und doch...

Es war anders gewesen. Irgendwie war es anders gewesen und das war es was sie des Tages verfolgte.

„Pansy?"

Erschrocken fuhr sie aus ihren düstern Gedanken hoch und antwortete mit einem knappen Ja.

„In zwei Wochen ist der Ball."

„Ja?" Worauf wollte er hinaus.

Ron sah ernst auf sie hinunter.

„Gehst du mit mir hin?"

Pansy konnte sich das Lachen nur knapp verkneifen. Weiß Merlin, sie hatte wesentlich bessere Möglichkeiten als mit diesem Idioten zusammen auf den Ball zu gehen, da war...

... der ernüchternder Moment, in dem ihr klar wurde dass sie niemand anderen hatte. Und als sie denn Gedanken weiterspann, wurde ihr klar wie Recht sie damit hatte.

In den letzen Wochen war ihr immer wieder ein Gedanke nahe gekommen einer denn sie versucht hatte zu greifen, aber er war ihr immer entglitten.

Aber heute schien der Tag der Erleuchtung sein, der schrecklichen Offenbarungen, denn heute entglitt er ihr nicht.

Es war...

„Pansy, lass mich hier nicht hängen. Kommst du mit, ich frag dich nicht noch ein Mal."

Sie sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Du selten dämliches Stück Mensch."

Er blickte verteidigend auf sie hinunter.

„Ich hab doch nur gefragt, Merlin, Panswrick.", maulte er, „Ich habe mir gedacht dass es dir eine Freude machen würde, auf den Ball zu gehen. Ich will da sowieso nicht hin. Aber wir gehen offiziell miteinander, also musste ich doch fragen."

Pansy nickte.

„Es tut mir leid, Weasley. Ich war nur gerade in Gedanken. Natürlich gehe ich mit dir auf den Ball."

Sie verschwieg ihm allerdings dass sich in ihrem Kopf alle möglichen Katastrophen abspulten, die dort auf sie zukommen würde. Dass sie nicht schreiend davon lief war ein Wunder.

Was dann passierte, verstand Pansy allerdings nicht.

Er lächelte sie an. Und ... es freute sie, dass es ihn freute. Und dass machte sie verdammt wütend. Mehr auf ihn als auf sich selbst.

Sie gingen weiter nebeneinander her und waren bald in den vielgenützten Gängen angekommen.

Warum sie es hörte wusste sie nicht, aber sie hörte es.

Zwei Stimmen, die ihr früher egal gewesen war, aber jetzt von Interesse waren.

Sie blieb stehen. Ron sah sie verwundert an.

Aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte hörte er es auch.

Harry und Hermine im Abstellraum. Und sie redeten über ihn.

Besser gesagt über ihn und sie.

Sie hörten also beide zu.

„Oh, bitte." Hermine sah auf und blickte in die schönen Augen ihres Liebsten.

„Sie ist doch so eine Schlampe. Das war sie und das wird sie immer sein. Siehst du nicht wie sie ihn umgarnt und ihm gar keine Luft mehr zu atmen lässt. Und dann immer dieses geflötete Ro-on. Ich meine. Bitte. Das ist doch die gleiche Masche wie damals bei Malfoy. Dann ist sie so schrecklich anhänglich das es doch nicht mehr lustig ist. Und dann verbietet sie jeden dass man angreift was ihr gehört. Wo hat man so was schon gehört!"

Hermine schüttelte ihre wallenden Haare und legte ihren Kopf besorgt in die Hand. Pansy spielte mit dem Gedanken sie zu töten.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn." redete sie dann weiter, „Schau ihn dir an. Die Verletzungen. Vielleicht ist das irgendeine abartige Liebesfoltertaktik aus Slytherin. Und die ganzen Potions die er nimmt. Vielleicht machen die ihn willenlos. Oder etwas in dieser Art. Das kann doch sein."

Harry sah sie an und wollte etwas erwidern, doch ein weiterer Gedanke verließ ihren Mund.

„Und dann die Sache mit Ginny. Wo er es, im Grund genommen so gut genommen hatte mit ihr und Draco und jetzt reden sie nicht mehr miteinander. Nein schlimmer noch, sie heult fast los wenn sie ihn sieht und... Harry, mich hat er damals ignoriert aber er ignoriert sie nicht. Er lässt sie einfach stehen. Eiskalt mit so viel Verachtung und Wut. Wundert dich das nicht auch?"

„Doch. Das tut es. Es wundert mich schon. Aber ich schätze sie nicht so ein. Und ihn auch nicht. Er hat sicher einen Grund."

„Und wenn nicht."

Sie sah ihn einfach nur an.

„Was wenn nicht. Sollen wir ihn dann einfach so in dieser Falle gefangen lassen. Wir sind seine Freunde. Auch wenn er das gerade nicht sieht. Und ich kann ihr einfach nicht trauen."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm Pansy an die Hand, zog sie hinter sich her.

Als sie außer Hörweite war blickte er auf sie hinab.

„Bin ich wirklich so grausam zu Ginny?" fragte er sie dann, mit seinen Hundeaugen hatte er die Tür hinter der die Beiden waren, fest anvisiert.

Pansy nickte leise.

Sie war zwar viel an Bösartigkeit gewohnt aber die Art und Weise wie Ron seiner Schwester begegnete war wirklich grausam.

Sie hatte immer wieder versucht ihn zu überreden ein bisschen weniger triefend von Hass auf Ginny zuzugehen, zumal sie sie gut leiden konnte, aber er hatte sie immer nur komisch angeschaut und nichts darauf gesagt.

Pansy nahm es als gutes Zeichen das er sie nun fragte. Das er sich darüber Gedanken machte.

So sehr ihr auch der Gedanke missfiel, er könnte sich wieder mit seiner Familie zusammentun, da es hieß das er sich nicht mehr nur mit ihr beschäftigen würde, wusste sie auch, tief in ihrem Inneren, das er ein Mensch war, der Familie brauchte.

Sie verstand nicht wie er es trotzdem immer wieder schaffte seine Familie abzuweisen.

Als sie zurück waren in Hogwarts, der Tag danach, da waren seine Eltern plötzlich zu Mittag in der Halle gestanden.

Und Ron hatte nur kurz mit ihnen gesprochen.

Und das war es dann gewesen.

Sie wusste nicht was es war, was er gesagt hatte, aber seine Mutter war in Tränen ausgebrochen.

Und danach waren sie nicht mehr gekommen.

Das er nun sein Verhalten hinterfragte lies sie hoffen.

Ron sah sie noch immer an.

Dann grinste er und sagte: „Gut."

Und das schlimme war, er meinte es auch so.

Es war als er sie fast zum Speisesaal begleitet hatte, als er sie plötzlich so komisch ansah.

„Pansy, ich muss ein paar Tage weg."

„Ach."

„Ja." erwiderte er auf ihren sarkastisch angelegten Zwischenruf.

Er sah auf seine Füße. Komisch das er manchmal aussah wie ein viel zu großgeratenes Kleinkind.

„Ich glaube ich könnte ein paar Antworten finden. Kann ich gehen?"

Sie sah ihm in die Augen.

Es verwunderte sie dass er die Frage wirklich ernst meinte.

„Natürlich." sprach sie dann kalt, „Ich brauche dich nicht."

Sie konnte nicht sehen ob er ihre Lüge erkannte, als er nickte.

„Gut.", da war wieder dieses Lächeln, „Das wollte ich nur hören. Spätestens bin ich zurück zum Ball."

Pansy konnte ihren Schrecken gerade mal so verbergen. Zwei Wochen. Das war eine lange Zeit.

„Da ich deine Einladung angenommen habe, Weasley, möchte ich es dir auch geraten haben." entgegnete sie letztendlich.

Er grinste sie wissend an.

Es war nicht wirklich so, das er nicht wusste das sie auf ihn angewiesen war.

Just in dem Moment spazierten Granger und Potter an ihnen vorbei.

Ron hielt sie an, stehen zu bleiben.

„Ron?" Granger machte ihm hübsche Augen. Interessant. Vielleicht war es ja der leichte Schatten auf seinem Kiefer.

„Hi Hermine. Harry."

"Ron."

Harry Potter sah seinen besten, ehemals besten Freund lange an.

Ron sah kurz an ihm vorbei.

„Harry, ich.." sagte er und sah ihm nicht in die Augen, „Harry es..."

Ron schnaufte tief durch.

„Harry, ich stehe unter keinem Bann. Keine Slytherin Liebesfoltertaktik. Die Wahrheit ist, ich liebe Pansy. Und ich verstehe dass es dir schwer fallen muss, das zu verstehen. Aber tu es einfach."

Harry blickte überrascht zu seinem Freund. Pansy wunderte sich wo ihr Gryffindor gelernt hatte Leute die ihm nahe standen so dreist und überaus überzeugend ins Gesicht zu lügen.

Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, wandte sich Ron zu Hermine.

„Und du, ich freue mich das du dir Sorgen um mich machst, aber es ist unangebracht. Ich würde Pansy mein Leben anvertrauen und ich weiß dass dieses Vertrauen angebracht ist. Bitte sieh daher in Zukunft davon ab sie als Schlampe zu bezeichnen."

Schockiert und gleichzeitig ertappt atmete Hermine ein.

Dann änderte sich plötzlich seine ganze Haltung. Sein Blick wurde hart, er richtete sich auf und dann brummte er ganz kurz so tief das es ihr die Gänsehaut aufzog.

Es war Pansy die fasziniert dabei zusah wie aus dem Ron-davor, der Ron-dannach wurde. Überhaupt überraschte er sie jeden Tag mindestens einmal.

Er nahm das mit den Freund sein so ernst.

Das war das Erste was sie verstehen musste.

Als hielt es ihn über Wasser, diese einfache Aufgabe, sie glücklich zu machen. Für das Kleid das sie tragen wollte, würde sie ihn ausnehmen wie eine Weihnachtsgans, das hatte sie sich auf jeden Fall schon vorgenommen.

„Ich muss ein paar Tage weg. Ihr werdet ein Auge auf meine Freundin haben und sie mit eurem Leben beschützen." Seine Stimme war leise und tief, aber er sprach jedes Wort deutlich aus, es war als rollten die R's bis tief in ihre Nerven hinein.

Harry sah ihn überrascht an.

Ron lächelte zu ihm.

„Harry, sollte auch nur ein Haar auf ihrem viel zu großen", Pansy freute sich in diesem Moment sehr darüber das Ron nicht wirklich ihr Freund war denn dann müsste sie ihn Schmerzen zufügen müssen, die denen welchen sie begegnete waren gar nichts nachstanden, „vielbeharrten Kopf von irgendjemanden verschoben worden sein, reiße ich dir deine Arme ab und schieb dir einen in den Arsch und den anderen in deinen Hals hinein."

Das er es ohne die geringsten Ton von Drohung dahersagte, lies es unscheinbar im ersten Moment, und verdammt ernst im zweiten Moment erscheinen. Hermine lies einen entsetzen Quicker los.

„Ja", sagte Ron darauf, „Hermine hat das richtig erkannt, ich meine das vollkommen ernst."

Pansy derweil gefiel es nicht was er gesagt hatte, die Beleidigung mal abgesehen.

„Ich brauche niemanden der auf mich aufpasst, Freund." fuhr sie ihn von der Seite an. Und ganz sicher nicht POTTER.

Er lächelte sie nur gediegen an. So von oben herab als wäre sie nur ein kleines Ding das es nicht besser wüsste.

„Nein, jetzt nicht mehr. Ich geh jetzt."

Er ließ sie stehen und ging leicht humpelnd davon. Sie betrachtete ihn bis er um die Ecke bog und erkannte dann das er sie hatte einfach nur stehen gelassen hatte.

Und Pansy verzog verächtlich das Gesicht.

„ Jetzt nicht mehr. Was für ein Idiot."

R O N

Als er langsam den Gang hinunterhumpelte war ihm klar dass sie sauer war und seine Tat nicht gutheißen würde.

Da es allerdings das war was er erreichen wollte, juckte es ihn herzlich wenig.

So lange sie sauer war auf ihn und damit zu rechnen hatte das Harry in seinem Pflichtbewusstsein immer wieder sich bei ihr blicken lassen würde, würde sie nichts Dummes anstellen.

Und das sie das würde, war ihm klar. Denn auch wenn er das Pergament nicht gelesen hatte, er wusste sie würde sobald sie es herausfinden etwas tun.

Hoffentlich dauerte das alles nicht zu lange.

Er sah sich in dem stillen Gang um und schüttelte dann entsetzt den Kopf als ihm einfiel das er etwas sehr wichtiges vergessen hatte.

So schnell er seine malträtierten Füße zu ließen ging er zurück in dem Gang durch den er gekommen war und war gerade noch rechtzeitig Deem abzufangen.

Er war alleine und leicht zu überrumpeln. Als er sah dass ihn niemand beobachtete, hievte er ihn über seine Schultern und schleppte ihn hinaus bis vor die Tore Hogwarts.

Er wartete in der Sonne darauf das der Slytherin seine Augen wieder auf machte.

Es lag die vollkommene Panik darin als der Junge sah wem er gegenüber saß.

Ron hob nur beschwichtigend die Hände und lächelte ihn an.

„Keine Angst ich tue dir nichts" sagte er ohne sein Lächeln ersterben zu lassen.

Hinter ihm knackten ein paar Zweige.

„Ich wollte nur in aller Ruhe, weit von Hogwarts Grund mit dir sprechen. Darüber das ich dir nichts tun werde."

Von der Steinmauer hinter ihm löste sich ein Schatten.

Ron stand auf und lies den Spießgesellen den Draco vor knapp 3 Monaten für Deem bestellt hatte an sich vorbei.

Er lächelte in Deems erschüttertes Gesicht.

„Ich wollte dir sagen dass ich dir nichts Schlimmes will. Du bist es nicht wert das ich mir irgendeine schreckliche Todesart für dich überlege die du verdienen würdest."

Nachdem er ihm zugenickt hatte, drehte er sich weg von Deem und schritt langsam voran.

„Wenn du dann so weit bist kannst du ja zurück zur Schule gehen, Deem. Ich verstehe dass du dir noch Zeit nimmst um über meine Worte nachzudenken. Das du dich dem stellst was du getan hast, ist überaus erwachsen von dir."

„Hilf mir, bitte." kam es wimmernd hinter ihm her. Deem war aufgesprungen und schaute panisch hinter Ron her.

Der legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und klopfte sich mehrmals auf sein Ohr.

„Hast du gewusst das selbst nach knapp einen Monat du nicht all das Wasser aus den Ohren rausholen kannst das sie dir während einer Folter in den Kopf hineinzaubern. Das schlägt total aufs Trommelfell. Hast du was gesagt, weil manchmal höre ich nichts, wegen dem Mist."

Er drehte sich um und sah wie ein weiterer Mensch aus dem Stein heraus kaum und langsam auf den blassen Slytherin zuging.

„Du", Ron schüttelte überrascht den Kopf, „...die wollen dir wohl nichts Gutes, hmm. Ich würde rennen an deiner Stelle, leider kann ich dir nicht helfen, wenn ich loslege töte ich dich sicher auch mit, und ich will dir ja nichts Böses."

Er winkte Deem nach als der schlotternd Richtung Hogsmade lief.

„Ich hoffe du entkommst ihnen!" rief er ihm kein bisschen besorgt nach.

Dann lächelte er.

„Kreative Rache. Das ist besser als Sex."

Eine Welle schlechter Erinnerungen überrollte ihn.

„Oder jedenfalls besser als den, den ich gehabt habe."

Er apparierte davon.

P A N S Y

Es war Abend als ihr Rachel Hugblow über den Weg lief.

Pansy konnte die Gryffindor gut leiden.

Unscheinbar und doch präsent, das war etwas was sie immer wieder an ihr verwirrte.

Sie kannte sie jetzt schon besser seit ein paar Jahren vor allem seit ihrer Zeit unter der Hohepriesterin und ihren geheimen Treffen in der ehemaligen Kammer des Schreckens.

Was sie besonders an ihr mochte, neben ihrer überaus pfiffigen und zu Zeiten auch bösartigen Zunge war die Tatsache das Rachel, wie immer sie es auch hinbekam alles rausfand über jeden, gab man ihr nur genug Zeit und Geld.

Das war Nr. 2 was sie gern an ihr mochte.

Sie war käuflich und doch nicht unanständig. Ein Schlitzohr, aber mit Prinzipien.

Pansy war erstaunt das Rachel auf sie zu ging und offensichtlich mit ihr sprechen wollte.

Das Mädchen mit den blaugrünen Augen lachte kurz auf als sie die Verwunderung in Pansys Augen sah.

„Klar, Pansy immer. Du musst nur nett fragen und deine Attidütden liegen lassen."

Pansy blinzelte überrascht. Bitte, was?

Rachel drehte sich um und ging Richtung ihres Turms. Pansy folgte ihr mit etwas Abstand, den Zauberstab griffbereit.

„Ich hab die Info die du haben wolltest, Pans." Sagte Rachel als sie schließlich in einer schon langsam dunkleren Ecke stehen blieb, und auf Pansy wartete, „Alles über Maddock von seinen ersten Stunden bis hin zu seinem letzten Nervenzusammenbruch auf Hogwarts. Ist Mr. Scary Eye herum?"

Pansy schüttelte den Kopf.

Mr. Scary Eye, so wurde Ron des öfteren hinter seinem Rücken genannt, wegen der blauen Vene die so unter seiner Haut hervorstach.

Rachel fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Es tut mir leid dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich musste teilweise Info gegencheken zumal wirklich nicht leicht an ihn ranzukommen ist. Wie dem auch sei, ich glaube allerdings nicht das er es ist auf den du dein Augenmerk legen solltest."

Pansy stand nun Aug in Aug mit Rachel und sah sie fragend an.

„Worauf willst du hinaus. Ich hab dich nur für Maddock beauftragt, ich werde dir nicht einen müden..."

„Hallo, ich Gryffindor.", unterbrach sie Rachel etwas gereizt, „du brauchst mir nix dafür mehr zahlen. Ok. Hör mir zu, ich erzähle es dir weil es dich irgendwo betrifft und ich glaube dass es wichtig sein könnte für dich."

Beide Mädchen sahen sich kurz in die Augen.

„Willst du es jetzt hören?"

„Ist es denn wi-irklich wichtig für mich?" fragte Pansy, ihr sarkastischer Tonfall konnte die Ernsthaftigkeit hinter ihrer Frage nicht verbergen.

„Würde ich dir diese Info kostenlos geben, wenn sie nicht wichtig wäre?"

Pansy nickte und setze sich an eines der nicht so weitentfernten Fenster.

„Also. Sprich dich aus."

Rachel nahm zwei Miniaturklappsessel aus ihrer Rocktasche und zauberte sie in brauchbare Größe.

Nachdem sie ihren Zauberstab wieder verstaut hatte setzte sie sich hin, Pansy tat es ihr gleich hielt ihren Zauberstab jedoch immer noch in ihrer Hand und dann begann sie zu reden.

„Ich geh chronologisch vor. Ok. Also. Ich checkte Maddock ab und war gerade dabei ein bisschen über ihn in seiner Schulzeit raus zu finden, als mir etwas auffiel. Hör zu, es war nämlich so, das Maddock ein ziemlich großes Tier hier in Hogwarts war, aber egal. Dazu später.

Einmal, er war 15 oder so, braute er ne Atrenpotion und verfing sich zwischen dem Mädchenbadezimmer der Slytherins und dem Gang. Er wäre sicher draufgegangen, unsichtbar wie er war, hätte ihn nicht Snape gefunden und im letzten Moment gerettet.

Er bestrafte ihn klarerweise dafür und ich überlas es eigentlich total, aber irgendwann schoss es mir und nachdem ich in die dunkle Bibliothek einge...mich eingeladen habe und es recherchiert hatte, erkannte ich was mir so spanisch dabei vorkam.

Man kann jemanden der Atrenpotion geschluckt hatte, nur dann sehen wenn man selbst ein Mal eine genommen hatte, nicht wahr?

Ey- das machte mich stutzig. Snape und Atrenpotion?

Ich meine, also wirklich nicht, oder?"

Pansy nickte. Aber dann, war es nicht auch Snape der seit knapp zwei Wochen mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht herumlief weil er endlich wieder regelmäßig gevögelt wurde.

Rachel schien gerade dasselbe zu denken und beide grinsten sich an.

„Wie dem auch sei. Ich fand den Gedanken interessant und verbiss mich ein bisschen darin. Voll die Schocker die sich mir dann offenbarten.

Stell dir vor. Ey, Snape, unser Snape war –der- Beschaffer illegaler Substanzen an der Schule. Er und niemand sonst. Er war das Monopol aber mit erstklassiger Ware. Potions, Gras, ich meine wirklich alles was gut ist in dieser Welt besorgte er dir. Klasse Mann. Machte sich ein kleines Vermögen damit und finanzierte sich damit später seinen Master. Aber egal. Dazu später. Jetzt komm ich langsam zu dem Punkt wo es wirklich interessant wird für dich."

Pansy hatte das bis jetzt eigentlich auch schon recht interessant gefunden und irgendwann sicher gut gebräuchlich und fragte sich insgeheim was da noch besser werden konnte.

Aber wie es nun mal bei Rachel war. Man musste sie es so machen lassen wie sie es wollte denn sonst schaltete sie auf stur und stumm, und das war schlecht beim besten Schnüffler der ganzen Schule.

Pansy sah sie also erwartend an.

„Also, hör zu- Ey. Snape wurde damals von Lucius Malfoy gesponsert. Scheinbar finanzierte der damit seinen leicht ausschweifenden Lebensstil und den seiner Verlobten---- Mollandy Erandiol später Weasley. In dieser Gruppe, es waren sechs bis acht Leute war auch Arthur Weasley und später auch Narcissa Black. Aber darauf will ich gar nicht hinaus.

Bis jetzt hatte ich nämlich immer angenommen es wäre Lucius Malfoy gewesen der die Schule in der Hand gehalten hatte, aber ich war so was von falsch, ey, so was von Falsch.

Es war nämlich so, das Lucius Malfoy und seine Freunde protektiert wurden von einer viel stärkeren und gefährlichern Truppe.

Ok, hör zu, jetzt kommt vielleicht ein Schocker. Willst du es trotzdem hören?"

Pansy nickte leise.

Rachel sah sie ernst an.

„Diese Gruppe wurde angeführt von den, wie soll ich sagen, designierten Anführer einiger der Wichtigsten Häuser die die Zauberwelt zu bieten hat. Jedenfalls zu damaligen Zeit."

„In Ordnung. Kommst du bitte zum Punkt." Pansy hatte einen Moment aus dem Fenster geschaut und mit Unbehaben festgestellt das es schon begann zu dämmern. Es wurde so früh dunkel. Rachel blitzte sie kurz an, schnaufte dann aber resignierend aus und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hör zu. Weasley. Malfoy. Lovegood und die Verrückte. Longbottom und seine Zukünftige und Panswrick und seine Zukünftige, deine Mutter."

Pansy sah sie prüfend an.

„Mein Vater war ... Weasley und Malfoy... Bitte ich lache gleich los. Soll das ein Witz sein."

Rachel schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Maurus Malfoy, Gabriel Weasley und Ambrick Panswrick. Das ist kein Witz."

Pansy sah Rachel einen langen Moment planlos an.

„Ich ... verstehe nicht."

„Erstgeborene. In der Erbfolge am ersten Platz."

Die etwas fülliger der Beiden schüttelte vehement ihren Kopf. „Mein Vater heißt nicht Ambrick."

„Richtig, aber dein Onkel, deines Vaters Bruder hieß so."

Pansy schüttelte noch einmal ihren Kopf.

„Nein. Mein Vater ist der Erstgeborene. Lucius Malfoy ist der Erstgeborene. Arthur Weasley ist der Erstgeborene. Ich kenne die Ahnenreihen aller wichtigen Familien auswendig. Es gab einen Ambrick, es gab einen Maurus, es gab einen Gabriel - vor Dekaden. Was willst du mir sagen!"

Rachel wollte ihre Hand beruhigend auf Pansy Schulter als ihr klar wurde das sie das ja nicht mehr durfte (Warum würde sie auch noch rausfinden, das würde noch so weit kommen das irgendjemand vor ihr Geheimnisse hatte.)

„Hör zu." Sagte sie beschwichtigend, „ich will dir sagen, dass deine Mutter nicht mit deinem Vater verlobt war sondern mit seinem älteren Bruder. Und das sich die beiden liebten. Ey, die waren glücklich miteinander. Deine Mutter war damals ein anderer Mensch. Nicht der, der sie heute ist."

„Was weißt du schon über meine Mutter!" erschreckt über sich selbst, setzte sich Pansy wieder nieder und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen das ihre Mutter eine dieser Themen war die sie einfach nicht gerne besprach.

„Das sie sich in einer schrecklichen Albtraumwelt verfangen hat und abhängig ist, in vielen Dingen. Ich weiß was ich wissen muss, Pansy. Bitte."

Pansy blickte sie lange an.

Auf einmal war sie so müde. Einfach nur müde.

„Erzähl." Es war ein geflüsterter Befehl. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr für etwas anders. Sie schaffte es normalerweise sich vorzuspielen das alles in Ordnung war und meistens war es das ja auch aber dann kam irgendetwas was sie früher noch nicht einmal gekratzt hätte und sie fiel zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus im Wind.

Wie sehr sie sich selbst für ihre jetzige Schwäche hasste und verabscheute.

Ein Teil von ihr wünschte sich sogar fast Weasley wäre hier und ... er brächte einfach nur hier zu sein.

So weit war es mit ihr schon gekommen.

So schwach war sie geworden.

„Ok, Hör zu, Pansy"

Rachel redete einfach weiter, „Also, deine Mutter war zwei Jahre jünger als Ambrick. Aber als er und die anderen die Schule verließen, hielt es noch. Selbst nach zwei Jahren hielt es noch immer. Es war von Heirat die Rede. Ey, du weißt schon, das volle Programm. Vier Tage vor ihrem Abschluss geschah das was nicht geschehen sollte. Die drei wollte sie besuchen.

Maurus, Gabriel und dein Onkel.

Aber sie kamen nie in Hogwarts an.

Es heißt es war ein Hinterhalt. Dass sie mit einer Übermacht angegriffen wurden und keine Chance hatten. Man fand von ihnen nur noch Asche, und die die sie schreien hörten, die verfolgt es wohl noch immer."

Pansy sah kurz auf ihre Finger dann erhob sie ihren Blick.

„Ich befürchte da ist mehr. Und befürchte das es mich nicht überraschen wird." raunte sie leise und sah dann hinaus aus dem Fenster.

Die Sonne war auf einem roten Himmel schon fast untergegangen.

Rachel nickte.

„Ja. Hör zu. Es war nämlich so, nicht das es bewiesen werden konnte dass dein Vater darin verwickelt war, aber ... es ist wahrscheinlich. Sehr wahrscheinlich. Er hat sehr profitiert davon."

Und dann wurde es dunkel. Und die Sonne war nicht mehr da. Nur noch die Umrisse der Hügel die in der Ferne Helle schimmerten. Und der Himmel war türkis einen langen Moment lang.

„Ist das alles?" Es fiel ihr schwer zu sprechen. Wie konnte es ihr nur plötzlich schwer fallen zu sprechen. Sie war noch nie verlegen gewesen um ein Wort.

Sie blickte auf als Rachel nickte.

„Du verheimlichst mir nichts?" Die Herrin der Informationen schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Du hast sehr offene Augen." flüsterte Pansy schließlich, „ Man kann bis auf der Seele Grund blicken und ... jede Lüge trübt deinen Blick. Sag es mir einfach. Es kann nicht noch schlimmer werden."

Denn das hier war schon schlimm genug, nicht wahr.

Sie wünschte wirklich er wäre hier. Vielleicht würde ihr dann das Atmen leichter fallen.

Rachel schluckte.

Nur einmal und nicht besonders laut aber laut genug.

Pansy sah sie blass an.

„Noch so viel schlimmer!" brach es aus ihr hinaus.

Rachel nickte als sie aufstand und sich an das Fenster stellte.

Alles was Pansys Kehle verließ war ein Laut der Resignation, dann saß sie da und beide schwiegen sich an.

Nach einer Weile nickte Pansy.

„Erzähl es mir." Befahl sie dann.

Rachel hob beschwichtigend die Hand lies sie dann aber wieder fallen.

„Ok." Sagte sie, mit ihrem mitleidigen Blick der Pansy überhaupt nicht zusagte, „Ich werds dir erzählen. Aber sag nicht ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt, Pans. Sags nicht."

Pansy nickte.

„Du hast mich gewarnt. Ich habe es verstanden."

Rachels Blick veränderte sich. „Sag mir zu erst was mit dir geschehen ist."

Pansy verbarg ihre Überraschung nicht.

Sie hatte keine Zeit dazu.

„Was soll denn passiert sein?" versuchte sie abzulenken, es misslang.

„Ich kann auch gehen, Pans.", sie grinste erstaunlich abgebrüht für eine Gryffindor. „Aufstehen und es dir nicht erzählen."

Die Slytherin erwiderte ihr Lächeln genau so falsch wie sie. .

„Ich wurde entführt, Hugblow. Man hat mich missbraucht, mehrmals, man hat meinem Körper mit einem Fungusier überzogen und ich sollte Weasleys Kind austragen und dabei draufgehen. Jetzt bin hier, ich bin leider am Leben, bin auf Weasley anwiesen, weil der Fungusier mich von innen her ausgehöhlt hat und ich jeden Tag schwächer werde und die Wahrscheinlichkeit das ich die nächsten drei Jahre überhaupt überlebe ziemlich gering sind und er sich dafür mitschuldig fühlt. Jedes Mal wenn mich jemand angreift habe ich Schmerzen in meinem ganzen Körper, wie Feuer brennt es und ich könnte schreien."

Pansy stellte sich direkt vor Rachel. „Ich wurde von meiner besten Freundin und ihrem Freund verraten, und ich war so dumm es nicht kommen zu sehen. Aber wie es dann so schön heißt, kleine Sünden bestrafen die Ahnen sofort. Denn das hätte ich wohl wirklich kommen sehen sollen."

Die dunkelhaarige Slytherin lachte leer auf und in ihren Augen glänzte etwas das hätten Tränen sein können oder auch ein besonders verschmitzter Funken. „Ach, ja mein Vater ist anscheinend ein Brudermörder, meine Mutter war einmal normal und mein Leben, so wie ich es bis jetzt geführt habe ist anscheinend wirklich die große Lüge so wie ich es immer gehofft hatte. Nur nicht meine Lüge eben, und wieder ein Traum dahin."

Sie streifte ihre Bluse zu recht, richtete ihre Haare und blickte dann in Rachels zutiefst betroffenes Gesicht.

Rachel glaubte Pansy jedes Wort.

„Du hattest Geschwister." sagte Rachel dann leise, „Fünf. Alles Mädchen. Sie .. Er" sie sah in ihr Gesicht, aber nicht in ihre Augen, „dein Vater wollte einen Sohn, einen Erben. Ahm. Ich weiß nicht. Es heißt deine Mutter hätte ihn geheiratet weil es einen Vertrag gab, der sagte sie würde den Erben heiraten. Da er es war, ey sie tat es. Aber da war sie schon ... Es heißt, als sie das mit Ambrick erfragte ging sie zu Snape und der gab ihr was und seitdem ist sie nicht runter davon."

Rachel stand auf aber blickte nicht zu Pansy. .

„Ey. ... Ok, hör zu. Ich ..." sie lachte auf, „das ist nicht leicht. Ok. Es .. Er kauft ihr die Drogen und hält sie so leise. Sie sollte Jungen gebären, aber sie bekam ein Mädchen. Er hat es getötet und sie wieder geschwängert. Es war wieder ein Mädchen. Er ... Vor dir waren Fünf Mädchen. Ok. Und als du kamst, da hätte er dich auch, ... wenn Narcissa Malfoy sich nicht eingemischt hätte. Sie nahm dich und wurde deine Patin. Du hattest Protektion durch das Haus Malfoy. Und das war viel wert. Und..."

„Lass mich alleine."

Pansy schaute auf, Rachel nickte und ging.

Wahrlich, eine riesengroße Lüge.

Hah. Riesengroß.

Und dann weinte sie in Gängen rund um Gryffindor und es war ihr egal.

Es war ihr alles egal.

Es war ihr auch egal als sie Hermine irgendwie mitnahm und sie am Ende im Gryffindoraufenthaltsraum saß, an einem Stuhl am Feuer, es war ihr egal das sie immer wieder Leute anstarrten und das sie immer noch nicht aufhören konnte zu weinen.

Sie schlief ein als die Sonne aufging und war so müde das sie gar nicht mitbekam wie etliche Schüler am Morgen an ihr vorbeiliefen um zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Sie blieb auf dem Stuhl, aß nichts und tat nichts. Zwei Tage lang.

Ihr Hirn weigerte sich sogar darüber nachzudenken, sie sah es nur immer und immer wieder vor ihren Augen, stellte es sich vor und konnte es einfach nicht verstehen.

Sie von allen Leuten war so blind gewesen. Gerade sie.

Dann kam Ron zurück.

Als er sie sanft in den Arm nahm da tat es ihr weh.

Es tat ihr weh, das sie nicht mehr konnte, es tat ihr weh dass er es wusste, sie sah es in seinen Augen.

„Er hat mich verkauft." schniefte sie dann. „Mein Vater hat mich an den Meistbietenden verkauft, weil mein Schutz durch die Malfoys gefallen war." Dass was ihr all die Zeit entglitten war, brach nun aus ihr heraus.

„Ich weiß." entgegnete er kaum hörbar.

Sie wimmerte leise. „Ich habe meinen Vater immer gemocht, Ron. Er hat mir Geschichten erzählt. Er hat mich sogar einmal in den Schlaf gesungen. Er war nie nett zu meiner Mutter, aber immer nett zu mir." Sie drückte ihren müden Kopf gegen seine Schultern, nicht mehr länger fähig ihre Gefühle zurück zu halten.

„Ich kann ihn noch nicht einmal hassen.", flüsterte sie wie erschlagen, „Noch nicht einmal hassen."

Sie weinte und irgendwann schlief sie aufgelöst an ihn gepresst ein.

R O N

Hogwarts war ihm größer vorgekommen als er ging.

Nun war es ein großartiger Bau wie so viele in der Welt, aber mehr war es nicht mehr.

Er hatte diese Mauer immer geliebt.

Als Kind hatte er immer seinen Brüdern zugehört wie sie von der Schule erzählten, geträumt hatte er davon wie seine eigenen Abenteuer dort sein würden.

Und als er dann hier war und die Luft atmete, an manchen Ort alt und abgestanden, hin und wieder auch von einem eigenartigen Geruch beseelt, da war ihm klar geworden das er sich in seinem ganzen Leben nie das vorstellen konnte was er hier erleben würde.

Harry und Hermine, Malfoy als Erzfeind, Voldemordt als Todfeind, langsam erwachsen werden.

Das hätte er sich wirklich nie vorstellen können.

Da hatte die Realität seine Träume mehr als nur ausgestochen.

So war es ihm seither immer gegangen wenn er Hogwarts betrat.

Nicht so, heute.

Hogwarts erzählte ihm keine Geschichten mehr.

Es war als gäbe es nichts mehr das hier interessant war für ihn.

Der Wald sprach ihn nicht mehr an, das alte Gemäuer und seine Geheimnisse interessierten ihn nicht mehr, es war als wäre diese Neugier in ihm nicht mehr so berauschend wie früher.

Es war der Moment in dem Ron erkannte dass er erwachsen geworden war.

Er humpelte durch die große Halle und wunderte sich wo all die Leute waren. Doch dann kamen schob ein paar aus dem Speisesaal.

Rachel Hugblow sah ihn kurz an und Ron wusste dass seine Kommilitonin geplappert hatte.

„**Wo** **ist sie?**" fragte er nicht besonders laut zu ihr hinüber, Rachel zuckte schuldig zusammen.

„Harry's, am Feuer." rief sie laut zurück.

Ron nickte.

Es stand schlecht wenn sie im Gryffindorraum war.

Er ging so schnell er konnte.

Aber er kam nicht wirklich schnell voran.

Ron blieb stehen und sah hinunter auf seinen Fuß.

„Wenn du nicht heilst reiße ich dich ab, Fuß. Du hast zwanzig Sekunden. Zwanzig, Neunzehn, ..."

Er war schon bei drei angekommen als ihn ein so schrecklicher Schmerz durchzuckte dass er glaubte zurück auf der Folterbank zu liegen.

Doch als er wieder Luft bekam und seine Sehkraft zurückkehrte, da konnte er wieder normal gehen.

Er blickte auf seinen Arm und seinen Bauch.

„Ihr kommt morgen dran."

Dann rannte er los.

Als Pansy endlich eingeschlafen war stand er auf und ärgerte sich darüber das er Bauch und Arm nicht gleich mitgezwungen hatte zu heilen.

Andererseits wäre er dann wohl tot, zumal er sich selbst jetzt kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Sie war so leicht, zu leicht, wenn es nach ihm ging.

„Was ist los mit ihr Ron?"

Harry kam von der Seite und stellte sich vor ihn.

„Es geht ihr nicht gut." sagte er als wäre es das normalste von der Welt.

„Wirklich!"

Ron nickte erstaunt als er den Sarkasmus in Harrys Stimme erkannte. .

„Harry, " er atmete tief ein und sah dann seinem alten Freund in die Augen, „danke."

Der winkte jedoch nur ab.

„Irgendwo sind wir doch noch immer Freunde, oder?" fragte er scheinbar gleichgültig, Ron nickte erneuert.

„Ja, doch", erwiderte dann, „ich glaube schon. Es war nur, Harry. Du und Herm, dass hat mich getroffen." Pansy rutschte ihm etwas aus der Hand und er rückte sie wieder zurecht, „Ich ... ach, es war ziemlich unreif von mir wie ich mich verhalten habe, du hast mich wenigstens gefragt. Andere hätten das nicht getan."

„Aber es war Herm." Harry lächelte ihn an. „Ich hätte wohl ähnlich reagiert."

Ron lächelte zurück. „Ja, vielleicht. Hat sie gegessen? Pansy, meine ich."

Der Brillenträger schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts, weder gegessen noch getrunken. Ich hab sie hier gelassen, weil ich wusste hier passiert ihr nichts. Ich hab sogar Malfoy hier reingelassen, weil ich dachte er könnte ihr helfen."

Ron sah Harry an.

"Er hat nur mit ihr geredet Ron, aber sie hat ihn gar nicht bemerkt."

„Ich weiß, Harry. Wir reden morgen, ja? Du hast keinen Schimmer wie fertig ich bin."

Harry nickte.

Als Ron schon fast dir Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hinaufgegangen war das rief ihm Harry noch nach, er würde ihm helfen, er müsste nur sagen was, er würde es auch ohne Todesdrohung tun.

Erstaunlich, aber Ron glaubte es ihm.

Und jemanden zu glauben, war ein gutes Gefühl.

_Kommies, danke_


	7. Kaptitel achtzehn und neunzehn

Nach einer Kreativen Pause, melde ich mich zurück. Zwei Kapitel. Viel spass.

* * *

Schein und Sein, Kapitel achtzehn 

Draco bahnte sich einen Weg durch die überfüllten Gänge Hogwarts und suchte über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg nach den roten Haaren seiner Frau.

Es war Mittagszeit und er hatte Hunger. So wie er sein Eheweib( er konnte nicht umhin sich tausend verschiedene Bezeichnungen für seine Gattin zu überlegen, nicht das er es ihr sagen würde, aber er fand es einfach nur klasse verheiratet zu sein, zur Zeit liebte er sein Leben einfach ) war sie auch schon hungrig wie ein Wolf.

-

Aber dann erblickte er nicht Ginny sondern seinen Schwager, der ihm mit viel sagenden Blick in eine abgelegene Ecke lotste.

Draco nickte kaum sichtbar und änderte seine Richtung.

-

Er drängte sich vorbei an den lachenden Gesichtern und schließlich stand er wieder mal vor Ron.

„Weasley."

„Malfoy."

Draco blickte sich kurz um.

„Wie geht es ihr?"

„Hugblow hat es ihr gesagt. Wie soll es ihr gehen?" erwiderte Ron mit dieser durch Mark und Pein gehenden Stimme.

Draci nickte beiläufig und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Und wie geht es Ginny?" fragte Ron nach einer Weile.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie weint, das ist deine Schuld."

„Das tut mir wirklich leid." Draco blickte überrascht in die Augen seines Schwagers.

Es war nicht ersichtlich dass er log. Wann hatte er nur gelernt so gut zu lügen.

„Du nervst mich." sagte er schließlich und lies Ron wieder stehen.

Essen. Hunger.

Draco hielt wieder Ausschau nach seiner Angetrauten.

Da ihn Rollforg auf die Seite nickte, kam er natürlich nicht weit.

„Was?!" fauchte er den jüngeren Kollegen an.

„In ein paar Tagen ist der Ball."

Draco seufzte.

„Du brauchst ein Kleid für deine expandierende Freundin das ihr auch in zwei Wochen noch passt."

Benedict schien sich kurz an Dracos Wortwahl zu stören, nickte aber nach einer Weile.

„Unser Deal enthielt keine Klausel für ein Kleid."

Rollforg sah ihm mit erstaunlich viel Kraft in die Augen.

„Ich weiß."

Draco rang mit sich.

Er wusste das Ginny ihm den Kopf abreisen würde wenn er dem Slytherin nicht half mit einem Kleid, aber er war verflucht noch mal, kein Wohlfahrtsunternehmen.

Auch er hatte nicht Geld ohne Ende.

Aber er hatte auch nicht Nerven ohne Ende.

Nach einer Weile nickte er.

-

Wieder trennten sich ihre Wege.

Dieses Mal würde ihn keiner von seinem…

Vater.

Er blickte den verjüngten – jämmerlichen – Rest seines Vaters ins grinsende Gesicht.

„Malfoy."

„Regget. Was. Willst. Du." kam es durch zusammengebissene Zähne zischend aus Dracos Mund.

Warum, von allen die sich verwandelt hatte, es seine Familie sein mussten, die jung geblieben waren, verstand er einfach nicht.

„Ich muss da jemanden ausführen und brauche dazu Geld."

Sicher um ihn für in der Zukunft begangene Verbrechen büssen zu lassen. Anders konnte das wohl nicht sein.

„Ich habe dir gerade vor kurzem Geld geliehen, oder etwa nicht."

„Ist schon wieder weg."

Draco war in diesem Moment froh niemals einen nervösen Tick gehabt zu haben, denn sonst würde nun sein linkes Auge zu zucken beginnen.

„Drei Gold…"

„Ja, und." fuhr ihn sein verjüngter Vater an, „Ich bin sowieso auf Sparflamme, du blonder Trottel und reiß mich zusammen. Jetzt wo der Giftmischer nicht mehr für mich arbeitet muss ich alleine zurechtkommen und du bist das nächste was ich an Familie habe, denn meine Eltern und mein Bruder sind anscheinend tot. Und ich sage dir klipp und klar, einem …. Reggett gefällt das nicht. Vor allem nicht diesen hier."

Draco blinzelte und drehte sich um.

„Leck mich."

Er bemerkte gerade noch rechtzeitig wie in einer Wasserpfütze, draußen hatte es geregnet, ein Wassergnom heraufstieg und auf ihn zukam.

Wie er es in einem solchen Fall gelernt hatte sprach Draco einen Abwehrzauber, der allerdings nicht funktionierte.

Im letzten Moment wich er aus und blickte verwundert zu seinem –Vater.

„Tja, da hat mir wohl jemand was verschwiegen."

Lucius/Dorian Regget stand da und wurde von den Wasserfontänen umgeben.

„Tja, warum wohl."

Eine Fontäne schoss auf Draco zu, er biss auf seine Lippen.

„Scheiße."

-

-

Wie es dazu kam, wusste Draco nicht aber nach einer kleinen Weile waren nicht nur er und sein –Vater- in diese kleine Schlacht vertieft sondern auch zwei seiner Lehrer, ein paar seiner Untergebenen und der einzige der sich raus zuhalten und trotzdem köstlich zu unterhalten schien war Snape der auf der Seite stand und dabei zusah wie sie sich gegenseitig zu Brei zauberten.

Wohlweißlich lachte er dabei die ganze Zeit.

Inzwischen hatte sich Draco mit Tray verbündet, hinter ihm stand seine Legion aus Mündeln, unter ihnen Rollforg und Deaster, als er einen Schwall von Rot durch die Wassermassen, die sein – Vater- erzeugte hindurchwandeln sah.

Ginny. Und China. Und wow- seine Mum.

Und alle drei lächelten.

Draco konnte sich nicht erklären warum die Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen nicht mehr weg gehen wollte.

-

Regget, aka sein Vater, lies das Wasser um alle drei herumfliessen. Es war beängstigend wie verdammt gut er dass machte.

Nach einer Weile blieben die Damen stehen.

„Hört sofort auf damit!" fauchte seine Mutter.

Sie blickte zuerst auf Regget, dann auf Tray und am Ende in Dracos Augen.

Obwohl sie sich wohl nicht daran erinnern schien wer sie sein würde, machte sie es auch furchtbar gut.

Draco lies seinen Stab sinken.

Tray sah auf seine Beine.

Nur Regget tat nichts dergleichen.

Er lies eine Wasserfontäne über den drei Frauen zusammenfallen.

Über den drei mit weißen Blusen bestückten Frauen.

Erst danach hob er seine Hände in die Höhe und gab dieses Grinsen zum Besten das neben ihm nur noch Tray beherrschte.

Der hatte in dem Moment genug damit zu tun China davon abzuhalten über sie alle herzufallen, nass wie sie war.

-

„Du lässt mich wegen so etwas warten, Draco! Das ist unerhört." fauchte Ginny schließlich, pudelnass.

Er sah sie überrascht an. „Ich wollte…" sagte er, doch sie fiel ihm ungemein laut in mit folgenden Worten, „Das interessiert mich nicht." in seine Ansprache.

Dann drehte sie sich beleidigt um und ging davon.

„Ich…" Nun, er war sicher nicht so einer der ihr nachlief um zu sagen dass er den ganzen unterricht nur hatte an sie….

Ein knirschender Laut war von Dracos Mund zu vernehmen.

„Virgina, warte!"

Er lief ihr hinterher, blieb dann aber wieder stehen sobald sie ihn erreicht hatte.

„Du kannst mich mal, Malfoy! Du bist ein echtes Ekelpaket und ich hasse dich! Ich hasse euch alle. Ihr seit alle blöd." schrie sie ihn mit einer solchen Lautstärke an, dass ihm die Ohren schepperten.

Damit drehte sie sich um und lief mit Tränen in den Augen davon.

-

Draco blinzelte drei Mal – was zum Askaban hatte er denn getan! – fluchte kurz und ging zurück zu dem Schlachtfeld auf dem er vor wenigen Minuten noch gewesen war.

Rollforg und Deaster sahen ihn kurz an, gingen aber dann davon und am Ende standen nur noch China, Tray, Regett und Dracos Mum da.

„Daran hast nur du schuld." sagte Draco leise zu seinem Vater und lächelte ihn an. „und du wirst das auch wieder in Ordnung bringen."

„Ach ja. Warum sollte ich meine absolut wertvolle Zeit für deine wertlosen Belange verwenden. Glaubst du wirklich…. AU!"

Draco nahm seine geballte Faust wieder aus dem Gesicht seines Vaters.

„Du has meine perfekte Nase gebrochen!", schrie der verzweifelt und hielt seine in der tat angeschlagene Nase mit beiden Händen bedeckt.

„Du hast meine Ehe zerstört. Ich denke jetzt sind wir quitt."

Tray begann zu lachen, bis auch er eine Hand im Gesicht hatte. Die seiner Frau.

„Womit hab ich das verdient?!" fauchte er sie an und ignorierte im Gegensatz zu Lucius das seine Nase blutete.

„Du bist ein Idiot."

„Ach so, wenn das so ist.. WAS ZUM…" Er sah seine Frau niederträchtig an, die machte aber nur einen Schmollmund.

„Nummer achtundsiebzig?" fragte sie unschuldig.

„Du brichst mir die Nase und damit machst du es wieder gut?!"

China nickte abwesend.

Trays Gesicht begann zu strahlen und zum Leidwesen aller begann er zu singen.

-

_#Meine Frau brach mir die Nase,# _

_ #und stahl mir mein Gesicht# _

_# vor allen meinen Schülern.# _

_#Doch iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiich,# _

_# IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICH# _

_#bereue es nicht.#" _

_- _

„Du bist so ein Idiot."

_„#Und trotzdem kannst du ohne mich nicht sein#_" trällerte er bester Laune zurück. Er fuhr sich mit seinen Handrücken über sein Gesicht.

Dann, fast schon entsetzt blickte er auf seine blutige Hand.

„Ist das Blut aus meiner Nase?!" fiepte er.

China schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Natürlich nicht. In deiner Nase ist kein Blut. Ich würde sagen es ist aus einem geplatzten Äderchen auf deiner Nasenschleimhaut. Ist was…"

Tray fiel zum Erstaunen aller in sich zusammen.

China schüttelte, dieses Mal eindeutig genervt, den Kopf ein weiteres Mal.

„Ja, genau so verhält sich ein Masterlord.", mühsam hob sie ihn auf und packte ihn über ihre schmalen Schultern, „Wenn ich nicht wüsste dass er Menschen in ihren eigenen Saft braten lässt, wäre mein ganzer Respekt für ihn jetzt verloren."

-

„Ihren eignen Saft, …" Narcissa, die Junge, sah China verwundert an, „Das ist verboten."

Draco derweil sah nur auf sein Selbst aus der anderen Dimension.

„Warum ist er umgefallen."

„Ach das, er verträgt seit einigen Jahren sein eignes Blut nicht mehr. Schmerzen, Folter, das steckt er weg, aber … wenn man dir einmal die Haut abgezogen hat, dann reagierst du eben so."

Sie nickte Draco zu und ging mit ihrem Gatten auf dem Schultern den Gang hinab.

„Woh. Die ticken beide nicht richtig." näselte dann Lucius und sah Draco viel sagend über seine eigene Nase an. Er hatte seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt.

„Richte das mit meiner Frau!" fuhr ihn Draco nur an.

„Ja doch!" fauchte der zurück – „Gut." entgegnete Draco.

-

Und dann ging Draco doch noch zum Essen und…kam zu spät, alle Tische waren schon leer.

Toll. Einfach nur toll.

Kein Essen, eine verrückte Frau, ein Wahnsinniger aus einer anderen Dimension, Snape der nur lachend daneben steht und nichts tut und dann noch ziemlich wahrscheinlich keinen Sex.

-

Damit war es offiziell.

Draco hasste sein Leben, es war einfach nur Scheiße.

-

-

Schein und Sein, Kapitel neunzehn 

Es war mitten in der Nacht und ihre stummen Schluchzer weckten ihn auf.

Ron griff mit seiner guten Hand zur Seite, legte sich ihr unbenütztes Kissen über den Kopf, schloss die Augen und versuchte weiterzuschlafen.

Einige Minuten lang konnte er mit dem leichten Gewicht auf seinem Gesicht dösen, aber es war als könnte er ihre zusammen gekrümmte Form selbst mit geschlossenen Augen sehen.

So ging das jetzt seit Tagen!

Es war zwar gut dass es endlich alles aus ihr raus kam, aber es ging ihm langsam aber doch auf den verfluchten…

Ruhe bewahren, er war kein Kleinkind mehr.

„Komm zurück ins Bett, Pansy." brummte er also und nahm sich das Kissen wieder vom Gesicht.

Dieses Mal schluchzte sie laut auf.

Rons Mund verzog sich zu einem unschönen Strich und schmiss mit dem Polster nach ihr.

„Komm zurück ins Bett Pansy!" wiederholte er, etwas lauter als zuvor.

Er spürte die Bewegung auf der Matratze als sie zu ihm ins Bett stieg, das Kissen schlug sie ihm mit aller Gewalt auf seinen Bauch.

„Hier bin ich, was wünscht der Mann von mir? Eine Umarmung, nackte Haut auf seinem Körper?" Sie klang genau so böse wie es ihre Worte vermuten ließen.

Ron sah auf und blickte in das Dunkel des Zimmers.

Er konnte ihre Silhouette gerade so erblicken, sie zitterte.

Ron griff nach ihr und zog sie nahe an sich heran.

„Nein, dass ist das was du haben willst, oder."

Ihr Zittern wurde weniger, hörte aber nicht auf.

-

„Ich will dass du mich begleitest, Weasley." Sie drückte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter und seufzte. „Ich will es beenden und … ich kann es nicht alleine."

Ron sah zu ihr hinunter.

„Was willst du tun?" Ihr Kopf drückte auf eine schmerzende Stelle, er ließ es sich nicht anmerken

„Ich werde zu Snape gehen und ihm darum bitten mir zu helfen mich von meinem Vater loszulösen." Ron spürte das Zittern wieder anheben und zog die Decke bis zu ihrem Kinn hinauf. „Ich weiß nicht", redete sie ohne es anzuerkennen weiter, „aber der Gedanke diesem Mann weiterhin ausgeliefert zu sein, Ron… das macht mich krank. Ich will das nicht. Ich ertrage es einfach nicht. Ich will es nicht ertragen müssen." Ihre Stimme war kurz vorm Kippen, sie schniefte.

Ron dachte nach.

„Du glaubst dass ist das Richtige?", fragte er sie und hob ihr Kinn an, sie sollte ihm in die Augen sehen, auch wenn sie sie nicht sehen konnte. „Glaubst du nicht es gäbe da noch etwas anderes das du tun könntest?"

-

Er spürte wie sie zur Seite griff und dann murmelte sie ein leises Lumos.

Es wurde heller.

Er konnte in ihre roten Augen sehen, ihren müden Blick, ihre Finger die zitterten.

„Ron", sagte sie, „meine Mutter erkennt mich nicht, meine Geschwister sind tot, mein Vater hat sie getötet und du, derjenige der eine liebende Mutter, einen besorgten Vater und tolle Geschwister hat, traut sich mir diese Frage zu stellen. Glaubst du nicht es gäbe da auch noch etwas anderes das du tun könntest? Dass du dich anders benehmen könntest."

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun", entgegnete er abweisend, „das kannst du ja nicht verstehen."

Sie lachte bitter.

„Weasley ich verstehe perfekt warum du nicht willst das sie mit dir Kontakt haben. Glaub es mir, ich verstehe es perfekt."

Sie rückte ihr Nachthemd zurecht und schüttelte ihre Haare.

„Du willst nicht dass sie es sehen." sie zeigte mit ihrer Rechten auf sein Gesicht, „Es verstehen." Ein Lächeln, müde und schal glitt über ihre Lippen. „Es glauben."

Sein Gesicht war hart geworden, er sah sie mucksmäuschenstill an.

„Du fürchtest dich vor dem Moment in dem das Mitleid erscheint, jedes Mal wenn sie dich anschauen werden sie dich bemitleiden. Sie werden es sehen und du wirst es nicht mehr länger verstecken können. Dass du tot bist, dass du nicht mehr der Junge bist den sie aufgezogen haben. Deswegen hältst du sie auf Distanz, deswegen willst du dass sie wütend sind. Denn Wut, und das weißt du selbst am Besten, hindert einem am Denken. Also werden sie nicht so weit denken und beginnen die richtigen Fragen zu stellen. Was haben sie mit dir gemacht, Junge , Haben sie dich gefoltert, Kind , Haben sie dir Gewalt angetan? Solange du sie auf Distanz hältst werden sie es niemals genau wissen. Und das hält dich am Leben."

Ron liess nichts von seinen Emotionen durchblicken.

„Wann willst du gehen?" sagte er dann.

„Morgen."

Ron schüttelte nur mit den Kopf und legte sich wieder hin, sein Gesicht von ihr abgewandt.

Und während sie nach einer Weile einschlief, lag er die ganze Nacht so da und brachte kein Auge zu.

-

Der nächste Morgen kam und ging, es wurde Mittag und erst am späten Abend fanden Ron und Pansy die Zeit durch zu atmen. Pansy war überrascht worden. Die Arbeiten die sie hätte erledigen müssen, aber es nicht getan hatte weil… na eben weil, die hatte er alle gemacht. Gute 15 Meter Pergament, es war so gar ne zwei, wenn es sie nicht ganz täuschte. Er hatte es einfach heute Morgen abgegeben, als wäre nichts dahinter.

Wann hatte er nur die Zeit dafür gehabt?

Was war nur mit ihm in diesen 3 Tagen geschehen?

Es war als hätte er sich schon wieder geändert, als wäre schon wieder alles anders bei ihm.

Wie es auch bei ihr war.

-

Was war nur los mit ihnen beiden, dass sie nicht mehr lange in einer Gemütslage bleiben konnten.

Sie hatte mit dieser Agnes geredet.

Bei Merlin die hatte Scheiße erlebt, dreimal so schlimm wie ihre eigene und konnte trotzdem noch lachen und leben. Irgendwie halt.

-

Sie sah auf zu Ron der an der kalten Mauer lehnte, er sah nicht aus wie noch vor einigen Tagen.

Viele Dinge hatten sich geändert.

Er sprach nur noch mit der tiefe Stimme, er war konzentrierter, er machte keine Späße mehr, er … er war erwachsen geworden.

Und so stand er da, an der Mauer. Seine Haare waren kürzer als sie es jemals bei ihm gesehen hatte, er hatte sie sich in der Früh so gezaubert, dafür trug er einen kurzen Bart. Seine große Statur machte einen langen Schatten, hinter seinen breiten Schultern war die Mauer nur kläglich ausgeleuchtet, er hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, wirkte aber kein Stückchen kleiner als zuvor.

„Gehen wir jetzt bald oder willst du mich noch lange so anschauen, Pansy?" Er sagte nicht mehr Panswrick zu ihr, seitdem er wieder da war. Dumme Kuh vielleicht, aber nicht mehr Panswrick.

Sie glaubte, tief in seinem Inneren verstand er es.

Dass sie so handeln musste.

Sie klopfte also an Snapes private Tür.

Zuerst erhielt sie keine Antwort aber dann, wäre keine Tür zwischen ihnen gewesen, hätte es sie wohl gegen die Wand geblasen.

„WAS!!!!" schrie Snape wütend, „WER WILL GERADE JETZT WAS VON MIR?"

Pansy atmete tief durch.

„Miss Panswrick, Sir. Ich brauche ihre Hilfe."

Sie konnte das Fluchen hinter der Türe hören, nach einer kurzen Weile öffnete Snape, recht unordentlich gekleidet die Türe und sah Pansy böse an.

„Ihr Leben hängt an dem dünnsten seidenen Faden dieser Welt, Miss Panswrick" murrte er und starrte sie an. „Also reden Sie schon."

„Ich weiß das mit meinem Vater, Sir."

Snape blinzelte und machte ein unschönes Gesicht.

„Was wollen sie dann von mir, Miss… ." Er sprach es nicht aus. „Miss Pansy, was wollen sie hier bei mir?"

Sie sah ihn an.

„Ich brauche, Sir, ich will mit ihm nichts mehr zu tun haben."

Snape nickte. „Das ist verständlich, aber wie soll ich ihnen Helfen."

„Ich will los gesprochen werden von ihm, von allem, Professor."

„Damit müssen sie zu Dumbeldore, Kind, ich bin der falsche Ansprechpartner." sagte er erstaunlich sanft, „Es tut mir leid."

Pansy sah ihn mit schockiertem Blick an.

Dann nickte sie. Ohne auf Ron zu achten oder auf Snape ging sie los, Snape sah ihr hinterher, Ron hob endlich seinen Blick und sah den älteren Mann an.

„Proffesor Snape." sagte er als er sich von der Wand wegdrückte. „Proffessor Trewaleny, einen schönen Abend noch."

„Ihnen auch, Mr. Weasley" kam es ruhig von dem Zimmerinneren heraus.

Ron grinste und ging langsam hinter Pansy her.

Er hörte noch ein „Wo waren wir?" von Snape, dann schloss sich die Türe.

-

Warum sie Dumbledore erwartete war ihr ein Rätsel aber da stand er vor dem Eingang zu seinem Büro und lächelte sie an.

„Miss Panswrick, was tun sie hier zu so später Stunde?" fragte er leise, es war also doch nur Zufall dass er hier war.

Pansy lächelte.

„Direktor, ich wollte zu ihnen." sagte sie selbstsicher. Sie ging einige Schritte näher zu ihm, „aber ein Gespräch unter wenigeren Augen würde ich vorziehen."

Der alte Mann nickte.

„Ich nehme nicht an dass es mit ihrem und Mr. Weasleys Verschwinden vor einigen Wochen zu tun hat oder der Tatsache dass sie mehrere Tage im Gryffinddorturm verbrachten." sagte er.

Ron der in diesem Moment zu ihnen hinzutrat lächelte den Mann an.

„Doch Sir, genau das hat es. Sind sie bereit uns zu empfangen?"

Dumbleldore nickte und auf sein Geheiß öffnete sich die Geheime Tür.

-

Sie schritten langsam hinauf über die runden Treppe und als sie oben ankamen gingen sie gemäßigten Schrittes zu einem Tisch mit drei Stühlen.

„Nun denn, meine Liebe", sprach Dumbeldore dann, „womit kann ich Ihnen dienen?"

Pansy strahlte den Mann an.

„Ich will von meiner Familie los gesprochen werden." sagte sie als wäre nichts dabei. „Ich will nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben, ich will dass man mich nicht mit ihnen in einem Atemzug nennt."

Dubeldore nickte.

„Dann habt ihr es also endlich erfahren, junge Dame" sagte er leise. „Ich hoffte es würde noch dauern, bis ihre eure Volljährigkeit erreicht hättet, aber es scheint nun doch so als scheint mein Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung gegangen sein."

Pansys Gesicht wurde hart.

„Ihr wusstet auch davon?!" fragte sie entsetzt. „Wusste es denn jeder?"

„Junge Dame, das war leider ein schwarzer Tag für viele in der Zauberwelt. Der Verlust ihres Onkels und der der jungen Herrn Weasley und Malfoy, das prägte eine ganze Generation von Hexern." Er sah kurz an ihnen vorbei.

„Dass es so schnell gehen konnte dass war ein tiefer Schlag und lies viele aus ihren Träumen erwachen." Er lächelte Ron zu. „Ihr Vater, war nie wieder der Selbe nach diesem Tag… und auch der junge Herr Malfoy nicht. Als war als wäre die Bitterkeit plötzlich ein Bestandteil des Lebens geworden, gleichgesetzt mit Angst. Aber, " er nahm einen Lemondrop von Tisch, „das ist nicht der Grund weshalb sie hier sind."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Um sich von seinen Eltern, seiner Familie in so jungen Jahren los zu sprechen, braucht es einen Fürsprecher und jemanden der die volle Verantwortung für sie unternimmt. Es braucht die Erlaubnis der Familie und Geld."

Pansy nickte. Sie schien mit sich zu ringen, ihre Finger gruben sich, ganz ungewöhnlich für sie, in ihr violettes Kleid das sie angezogen hatte.

„Können sie dass für mich machen?" fragte sie leise, es entging Ron nicht das es sie sehr viel Überwindung kostete den alten Mann diese Frage zu stellen.

Dumbledore schüttelte betroffen den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid, es ist einem nicht so oft erlaubt, da in früheren Zeiten zuweilen Schindluder damit betrieben wurde, ich habe es schon zu oft getan in meinem Leben. Es tut mir leid."

Pansy legte ihren Kopf in ihrer aufgestützten Hände. Ein kleines Beben ging durch ihren Körper. Sie schniefte laut ein. „War ja klar." murmelte sie dann, ihre Stimme zitternd.

-

„Kann dann ich?" sagte Ron plötzlich, er erhob sich und stellte sich vor Dumbledore. „Kann ich dass machen, Direktor?"

Pansy sah überrascht auf. Ron stand da und er sah ganz ernsthaft dabei aus.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich befürchte nicht. Sie müssten auch schon ein bestimmtes Alter haben um das tun zu können, und das Oberhaupt ihrer Familie müssten sie auch sein. Also, leider nicht."

Ron nickte und setzte sich wieder.

Gerade wollte Dumbledore vorschlagen Pansy sollte sich doch an die Malfoys halten, sobald er herausgefunden hatte wo sie sich gerade versteckten würden sie sicher die Patenschaft für die junge Dame übernehmen, da blickte Ron ihn mit blutroten Augen an. Nur ganz kurz, dann verschwand es wieder aus seinen Augen und er grinste zu ihm her.

Der alte Zauberer sah den jungen Mann vor sich lange an.

-

„Es scheint sie verstehen ihre Lage nicht, Mister Weasley." Er lächelte zurück, „Es nützt ihnen nichts mir zu drohen, das bringt sie kein Stück weiter. Suchen sie nach den Malfoys und ich verspreche ihnen sie werden die junge Dame zu ihrer Seite mit Handkuss in ihre Mitte aufnehmen, sie sind jedoch dafür überhaupt nicht geeignet."

Pansy sah an Ron vorbei und nickte.

„Wir werden sie schon find.."

„NIEMAND", fiel ihr Ron unerwartend machtvoll und lautstark ins Wort, „Niemand anderer als ich wird die Verantwortung für Pansy übernehmen, alter Mann." Seine Stimmte schrammte schon fast die Tiefen des Unhörbaren, „Sie gehört mir!"

„Mr. Weasley, verstehen sie…"

„NIEMAND! Das ist mein letztes Wort." Er war aufgestanden und baute sie vor Dumbledore auf, in voller Größe, ohne sich kleiner zu machen, so wie sonst.

Er überragte ihn um fast einen Kopf.

Seine Finger hatte er zu einer Faust geballt, seine Nägel drückten so fest in seine Handflächen hinein das Blut aus Körperhöhle tropfte. Er verzog noch nicht ein Mal den Mund, obwohl es sicher wehtat.

Pansy sah böse zu ihm.

„Weasley", rief sie, „damit hilfst du mir kein Bisschen, du Trottel."

Er sah zu ihr.

„Du gehst jetzt." fauchte er.

„ICH gehe nirgendwo hin!" schrie sie zurück. „Du befiehlst nicht über mich."

-

„Mr. Wealsy ich wünsche mir dass sie sich beruhigen, es", Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben und blickte ihn mit festem Blick an,. „bringt nichts, wütend zu werden."

Ron nickte und atmete tief durch.

„Pansy, ich bitte dich, ich will dass du gehst.", er sah sie wieder ruhiger an, seine Finger entspannten sich, und ließen wieder von seinem Fleisch ab, sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Er nickte sie an. „Pansy, wenn du mir vertraust, dann bitte geh jetzt."

Pansy sah ihn erschrocken.

„Du wagst es, das gegen mich zu verwenden?!" sagte sie ungläubig.

Er lächelte und sah zum Ausgang. „Geh, bitte."

Sie war nicht sehr erfreut, nickte dann aber.

„Das hat ein Nachspiel, Weasley!" sagte sie als sie ging.

„Geh nicht zu weit." entgegnete Ron und drehte sich von ihr Weg hin zu Dumbledore.

Ron setze sich wieder, und Dumbledore sprach einen abhörsicheren Zauber.

-

„Nun denn, Mr. Weasley, sie haben fünf Minuten."

Ron lächelte.

-

Pansy wartete vor dem nicht so geheimen Aufgang in Dumbledores Büro, ihren Zauberstab in beiden Händen, das stärkste Lumos dass sie beherrschte erhellte die Gänge um sie herum.

Wie immer war ihr Angst und Bang, das Herz schlug ihr hinauf bis in den Hals.

Es war ein Gefühl dass ihr zutiefst missfiel.

-

Scheinbar eine Ewigkeit später hörte sie dass fast ohrenbetäubende Knarzen hinter ihr und der Aufgang öffnete sich.

Ron kam langsam hinunter.

„Lebt er noch, hast du ihn getötet?" fragte sie ihn mit einem bösen Blick in den Augen.

Er schnaufte lebhaft aus. „Er lebt noch, ich habe ihn nicht getötet. Wie kommst du nur darauf mir eine solche Frage zu stellen?"

Sie mutete es sich nicht zu die offensichtliche Antwort zu geben.

„Und was hast du dort gemacht?"

Ron gab ihr die Hand, sie hackte sich unter seinem Arm ein.

„Es geht alles Klar, ab morgen bist du offiziell mein Mündel."

„Ach."

„Warum klingt das so unzufrieden?" hackte er gleich nach.

-

Sie lachte. „Ich bin nicht unzufrieden, nur überrascht. Warum hast du es getan?"

Ron sah auf sie herab. „Weil es dir eine Freude macht."

Wieder war da dieses komische Gefühl in ihr, und dieses Lächeln das sich gegen ihren Willen auf den Lippen ausbreitete.

„Ist dass deine Ausrede für alles was du machst, neuerdings?" keiferte sie.

Er grinste nur.

Sie war zu müde um es noch weiter auszuführen und lies es für heute darauf bewenden.

-

-

-

-

Ron sah Dumbledore tief in die Augen.

„Ich war mit ihr im Tempel meiner Ahnen und habe um ihr Leben gebettelt. Ich habe sogar dafür gekämpft und mich dafür erniedrigt." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr gleich ruhig fort, „und sie ist am Leben."

Dumbledore lies den Lemondrop den er sich gerade zu Munde führen wollte wieder sinken.

Er lachte auf.

„Wirklich?"

Ron nickte.

Dumbledore lachte noch mal.

„Und sie mögen sie nicht."

„Kein Stück."

Der alte Mann nickte.

„Ein Dilemma in der Tat." Er schluckte das Lemondrop doch. „Bis morgen habe ich einen Weg gefunden es durchzuboxen, ihre… Freundin wird ein vorübergehenden Stipendium und etwas Unterhalt für die Schule erhalten."

Ron stand auf und bedankte sich bei Dumbledore.

„Ich will nicht dass sie es erfährt."

„Warum?"

„Sie ist jetzt schon unausstehlich."

Dumbledore nickte. „Dass wird die Sache erschwierigen." sagte er.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das denke ich nicht."

-

„Die letzten Tage verbrachte ich im Tempel meiner Ahnen und habe mich den Riten unterzogen, überlebt und bin bei Verstand geblieben. Dass dürfte ihnen wohl helfen, nehme ich an."

Der Direktor der Zauberschule nickte.

„Das tut es wirklich, mein L…"

Ron winkte ab. „Auch dass halten wir lieber geheim, nicht?"

Dumbledore nickte.

„Pansy wartet nicht gerne, auf Wiedersehen."

-

-

* * *

Kommies wären erwünscht.


	8. Kapitel zwanzig

Kapitel zwanzig

Pansy wachte auf als sich dumpfe Schritte ihrem Bett näherten.

Müde drehte sie sich zur Seite und versuchte in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers, die Umrisse von Weasley zu erkennen, ohne zu offenbaren das sie wach war.

Er schlurfte leise näher, ließ aber den normalen Elan vermissen denn er bei solchen Aktionen in der Nacht ansonsten aufbrachte.

Verwundert setze sich Pansy auf.

„Eine harte Nacht?", fragte sie ruhig, aber nicht beunruhigt wie sie es wohl hätte sein sollen. Sie hörte sein zustimmendes Brummen fast nicht, so leise war es.

„Du steigst mir trotzdem nicht dreckig ins Bett." keiferte sie, „ Der Zauber zum Saubermachen setzt sich in den Lacken fest und macht den Stoff spröde. Hast du verstanden?" Sie griff nach dem Zauberstab auf ihrem Nachtisch und sprach ‚Lumos' aus.

Er stand da, keine fünf Meter von ihrem Bett entfernt und sah sie mit seinen grünen Grasaugen an. Aber Pansy sah ihm nicht in die Augen.

Sie blickte wie erstarrt auf seine Schulter.

Weasley war mit Schlamm über und über bedeckt, als hätte er sich wie ein Schwein im lehmigen Boden gewälzt, seine Haare hingen im nass ins Gesicht, das eine oder andere Geflecht hatte sich darin verfangen.

Alles Dinge die Pansy von ihm inzwischen gewohnt war.

Er ging trainieren.

McCarthy war eines Tages mit einer Freundin (Muggel) von ihr aufgetaucht und hatte sie mit Ron alleine gelassen, und Training war das Resultat.

Er ging laufen und machte spezielle Übungen die ihm helfen sollte die Verletzungen die er erlitten hatte, mit möglichst wenig Komplikationen zu überstehen.

Physiotraumatherapeutin hatte sie sich genannt.

Warum Weasley auf sie hörte war Pansy egal, es ärgerte sie nur, dass er Nacht für Nacht, danach, in ihr Zimmer kam und, sie wusste nicht ob es Absicht und Rache für die Ballvorbereitungen die er ertragen musste waren, auf jeden Fall, schmiss er sich immer zu ihr ins Bett, dreckig wie er war.

Diese Nacht jedoch war es nicht der Dreck auf seinem Körper der ihr Unbehagen bereitete, sondern das Blut welches aus beiden seiner Schultern floss, ganz langsam aber stetig.

„Ist das deins?" Es war ihr als wäre ihre Stimme das einzig Laute im Zimmer.

Ron nickte mit dem Kopf und fiel in die Knie. Das Rascheln seiner Kleidung war alles was sie hörte.

Pansy atmete tief durch.

Mit ihrem Zauberstab entzündete sie die Gaslampen in ihrem Zimmer und ging mit schnellem Schritt zu ihm.

Sie legte ihren Zauberstab zur Seite.

Er war blass.

„Wer war das?" fragte sie, mit ihren Fingern fuhr sie sanft über seine Schultern.

Er sagte nichts.

Das Blut war and den zerrissenen Rändern der Wunden zum Teil schon geronnen.

„Sag mir sofort wer das war", fuhr sie ihn forsch an, „oder ich lasse dich hier verbluten!"

Wie immer war das was sie sagte nicht dass was sie sagen wollte.

Die Wahrheit war, es machte ihr Angst ihn so zu sehen.

Er rührte sich zwar nicht, und machte auch kein Geräusch als sie versehentlich an die Wunde zu fest ankam, aber es ging ihm nicht gut.

Und wenn es ihm nicht gut ging, ging es ihr auch nicht gut.

Er war ihr, … er war ihr Halt in dieser düsteren Welt.

Zudem hatte sie Angst vor denjenigen der Ron so etwas antun konnte. Was würde dann erst ihr passieren?

Sie fühlte sich so schwach.

„Wer?!" schrie sie ihn an als er immer noch nichts sagte.

Ron holte Luft.

„Dein … dein Vater."

Rons Stimme war so schwach wie sein Körper.

Pansys Gesicht blieb unbewegt, nur ihr Unterkiefer drückte sie nach vorne.

Es gab ihr ein hartes Aussehen.

„Was wollte er?" fragte sie unbeeindruckt.

„Dich."

Pansy blinzelte.

„Ja?" Sie sah zu Ron. Der nickte.

„Oh." erwiderte sie dann. Verloren fuhr sie sich mit ihren Fingern zum Mund, nur um Rons Blut daran zu schmecken.

Sie schüttelte sich. Der eiserne Geschmack riss sie aus ihren anfliegenden Gedanken.

Er war verletzt.

„Wir sollten uns um deine Wunden kümmern", sagte sie und ging in die Knie. „Soll ich Agnes holen?" fragte sie bestimmt.

Der junge Mann ihr gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie seufzte.

„Nun gut, kannst du unter die Dusche gehen?"

Er nickte, rappelte sich mit ihrer Hilfe auf.

Sie half ihm beim Stehen und ließ ihn erst los als er wieder sein Gleichgewicht gefunden hatte.

„Ich komme gleich nach, suche nur etwas zum Verbinden, ja?" sagte sie dann und drehte sich von ihm weg.

Ron sagte nichts und ging langsam, an alle möglichen Gegenstände gelehnt, zur Tür hinaus.

Obwohl sie sich wohl bewegen sollte stand Pansy einfach nur so da.

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und drückte ihre Lippen zu einem weißen Strich zusammen.

Gehörte dass hier jetzt auch zu ihrem neuen Leben?

Wunden zu verbinden?

Es war…

Als sie von draußen ein Scheppern hörte, Weasley war wohl wo gegen gelaufen, öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und schnaufte tief durch.

Nach wenigen, unterschiedlich tiefen Griffen in die Schubladen ihrer Kommode, hatte sie alles zusammengesucht was sie brauchte und ging Ron hinterher.

Sie fand ihn im Badezimmer.

Er lag in einer erhöhten Badewanne, das Wasser der Dusche rann an ihm hinunter, hinterließ Spuren aus grau und rot auf der weißen Keramik, seine Augen waren geschlossen.

Sein Gewand lag neben der Wanne auf einem Stuhl, und dem Boden rund darum, er hatte sie teilweise von seinem Körper gerissen.

Die weißen Fadenverbände die normalerweise seinen Körper schützen, waren an etlichen Stellen zersprungen, waren teilweise verkohlt.

Er lag wie tot in der Wanne.

Seine Haut war ganz bleich.

Er atmete nur langsam.

Es war ein hypnotischer Anblick den er ihr bot.

Nackt wie er geschaffen wurde, halbtot, so ungleich stark und schwach zugleich, so als würde sie ihn zum ersten Mal sehen.

Wie er es gemacht hatte wusste sie nicht, aber seine Wunden waren gut verheilt.

Sein Bein wurde besser, sein Bauch war von den Verbänden nur noch geschützt und vollkommen zugeheilt, und sein Arm hatte nur noch ein silbermünzengroßes Loch.

Überall konnte sie Narben sehen. Die größten natürlich an Arm, Bein und Bauch, aber auch noch viele Kleine. Manche wie Risse, etliche Schnitte, ein paar wenige kleine sternförmige Gebilde.

Brandnarben an den Innenarmseiten, kleine Wülste an seinen Fußflächen.

Und das nur die Narben die sie kannte, nur die Narben die sie bis jetzt gesehen hatte. .

Sie schüttete sich ein weiteres Mal.

Als er nichts tat, sprach sie ihn an.

„Weasley?" Er öffnete die Augen und blickte langsam zu ihr her.

Sie näherte sich ihm vorsichtig, rückte den Stuhl in eine angenehmere Position und setze sich neben ihn.

Aus ihrer Tasche in der sie alles zusammengeschmissen hatte, entnahm sie ein Fläschchen mit einer Potion, sowie ein paar Gazestreifen.

Sie tränkte sie mit der blauen Flüssigkeit und sah ihm dann in die Augen.

„Das wird jetzt weh tun." sagte sie als sie das Wasser der Dusche abstellte und den Rest des Fläschchens über seine Schulterwunden schüttete.

Ron biss die Zähne zusammen, als sein Fleisch zu rauchen begann, sagte aber nichts. Ein paar Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinunter.

Pansys Finger zitterten als sie mit der getränkten Gaze die restlichen Stellen der Wunde zu behandeln begann.

Von dem leicht süßlichen Geruch seines Fleisches wurde ihr bereits jetzt schlecht.

„Was hast du zu ihm gesagt?" fragte sie ihn als sie sich über ihn beugte um die andere Schulter besser zu erreichen.

Sie arbeitete stet und ohne Pause. Je schneller sie damit fertig war, desto besser würde es ihm schon bald gehen.

Rons Kiefer zog nach vorne, ganz verkrampft. Er brauchte etwas bis er es wieder bewegen konnte.

„Ich sagte ihm, er kann dich nicht haben." murrte er.

Pansy tupfte weiterhin genau die Wunde ab, er atmete gequält aus.

„Ich…" Ron schluckte und biss kurz die Zähne zusammen, „habe ihm gesagt ich würde ihn umbringen wenn er dir zu nahe kommt."

Sie machte weiter, drückte die Gaze tief in seine Wunde hinein. Sie reichte bis an seine Knochen. Als sie dort versehentlich mit der Gaze ankam, schrie er kurz auf und bäumte sich auf.

Lange Sekunden lang konnte sie nur das Weiß seiner weitaufgerissenen Augen sehen, aber dann atmete er tief durch und entspannte sich etwas.

„Ich habe gesagt dass er dich nicht haben kann und ich jeden der dir gefährlich werden kann töten werde." Seine Stimme klang heißer. Sie beugte sich wieder über ihn und tupfte weiter. „ Ich habe gesagt dass ich ihn töten werde und nach einer Weile hat er es mir geglaubt." Er griff nach ihrer Hand mit der sie ihn verarztete und zog sie von seiner Schulter weg. Er zwang sie ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „Das nächste Mal werde ich ihn töten, egal was er für dich ist, verstehst du mich?"

Sie nickte.

Sie merkte erst jetzt als seine ruhige Hand die ihre Umschloss wie sehr sie zitterte.

Er merkte es auch.

„Ich habe es dir versprochen, Pansy, und ich stehe zu meinem Wort. Dass weißt du?"

Sie nickte ein weiteres Mal.

Sein Gesicht wurde wieder entspannter. Die Schmerzen schienen nachgelassen zu haben denn er lächelte sie an.

„Den Rest mach ich alleine Pansy", sagte er und drückte sie von sich weg, „du kannst wieder ins Bett gehen, ich komme gleich nach. Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Es tut mir leid dass ich dich damit behelligt habe."

Für einen Moment sah es so aus als wollte sie wirklich gehen, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein, Weasley, ich mach es noch zu Ende, dann geht es schneller. Dass Bett ist sicher schon kalt wenn ich zurückkomme und ich hasse es mehr als nur einmal pro Nach in ein kaltes zu steigen, also.." beugte sie sich wieder über ihn , er hielt den Atem an und nach wenigen Minuten war sie fertig. Sie griff nach weiterem Verbandsmaterial und klebte, recht fingerfertig, zwei große Pflaster aus Koron-Rinde auf seine, erstaunlich kleinen aber tiefen Wunden.

So viel Blut, und so wenig aufsehenerregend sobald sie verödet waren.

Sie würde diesen Geruch für die nächsten paar Tage wieder nicht mehr aus der Nase bekommen.

Ron sagte nichts und ließ sie machen.

Als sie fertig war, drehte sie sich weg von ihm und er griff nach einem Handtuch, das wie immer bereit lag. Es dauerte etwas bis er sich abgetrocknet hatte, aber schlussendlich war er erfolgreich.

Pansy drehte sie in der falschen Annahme, er wäre endlich fertig, wieder zu ihm als er sich gerade seine Unterhose anzog.

Erschrocken fiepte sie auf als sie, zum ersten Mal überhaupt seinen Rücken erblickte. Bis jetzt, es war ihr ja noch nie aufgefallen, hatte er immer Hemden getragen, wenn er bei ihr war.

Ron sprang herum und sah sie fragend an. Er blinzelte als sie nicht aufhörte ihn anzustarren, und schließlich mit ihren Fingern zu ihrem eigenem Rücken fuhr

Er verstand und hob seine Hände „Es ist nur Haut, Pansy." sagte er leise. Er beugte sich zum Boden und griff nach seinem Shirt, aber es war so nutzlos dass er sich am Ende das Handtuch auf den Rücken legte.

Er sah ihr nicht in die Augen.

Sie wusste nicht warum er sie ihr nie gezeigt hatte.

Warum er nie etwas gesagt hatte.

„Was haben die nur mit uns gemacht, Weasley?" flüsterte sie plötzlich, sie war innerlich wie gelähmt, „Was haben die nur mit uns gemacht?"

Wie so oft, alles was sie zusammenhielt, am Weitermachen, glitt ihr aus den Händen und sie stand da, wie sie nicht sein wollte.

Verletzt, nackt.

Schwach.

Das Gefühl von Unfähigkeit breitete sich in ihr aus.

Ihre Unterlippe zitterte.

Das Atmen fiel ihr schwer, sie griff sich an ihr Herz.

Ron fuhr sich wie als Beweis über die Arme.

„Es ist nur Haut Pansy." Er machte eine ausweichende Bewegung. „Nur Haut. Es wird heilen."

Sie hörte seine Worte nicht.

Sie spürte nur das Blut in ihr rauschen, und wie sie die Angst überrollte, diese Hilflosigkeit in ihr breitmachte und den quälenden, höhnischen Spott ihrer Entführer.

Sie hörte seine Worte nicht.

Aber sie spürte sein Herz, als er sie fest an sich drückte und ihr immer wieder über das Haar strich.

Was er ihr sagte, welche Worte er zu ihr sprach, war nicht wichtig.

Wichtig war dass er sie hielt.

Und sie ihm glaubte.

Der nächste Morgen war unauffällig.

Sie meckerte ihn an als sie Blut auf dem –sauteuren- Teppichboden fand.

Er meckerte zurück. Es sei nicht seine Schuld dass ihr Vater ein Psychopath wäre und sie unbedingt wiederhaben wolle, _weshalb auch immer_ und überhaupt hätte sie niemals sein Mündel werden sollen. Er wisse beim besten Willen nicht mehr was er sich dabei gedacht hatte.

Pansy pickte ihn, jedes Mal ein Mal ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren in seine Schulter und ging um sich zu duschen, sie stinke nach _Pavianschweiß_.

Und als sie aus der Dusche stieg, stand er da, reichte ihr den Bademantel und wartete bis sie sich angezogen hatte um sie zu ihrem Klassenzimmer zu begeleiten.

Sie küssten sich nicht, wie immer melodramatisch, zum Abschied, sondern blickten einander nur kurz an.

Sie nickte ihm zu.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und verzog kurz den Mund.

Sie lachte darüber nur kurz und war dann im Klassenzimmer verschwunden.

Als Dorian Regget, der neue Mitschüler der Gryffindors, mitten in der Stunde einen Krampfanfall bekam und nach wenigen Minuten, voll dem Jugendalter entwachsen als Lucius Malfoy wieder die Augen aufmachte, nahm Pansy es zwar wahr, registrierte es aber nicht.

Sie bekam auch mit dass er fluchte und sich immer wieder durch die Haare fuhr und etwas von dem perfekten Blond murmelte, was sie überhaupt nicht verstand da der Mann ja schließlich braune Haare hatte und, wie dem auch sei, es war relativ unwichtig, oder so kam es ihr eben mal vor.

Ihr Verstand setzte erst wieder etwas gegen zehn Uhr am Abend ein als es an die Tür ihres Zimmers klopfte.

Mit dem Zauberstab griffbereit öffnete sie die Türe und blickte erstaunt in Narcissa Malfoys herbes Gesicht. Sie war wieder erwachsen.

Weshalb auch immer.

Pansy zuckte mit den Schultern.

Dann hörte sie es Rascheln. So wie nur eines rascheln konnte, auf der ganzen, weiten Welt.

Pansy blickte auf das lange Kleid in Lady Malfoys Armen und konnte nur innerlich darüber lachen, das sie vor wenigen Minuten gedacht hatte, dass ihr Leben einfach nur schlechter werden konnte.

Mit glänzenden Augen bat sie die Mutter von Draco in ihr Zimmer.

Juleball, in zwei Tagen.

Es gab absolut keine Zeit Trübsal zu blasen.


	9. Kapitel einundzwanzig

Kapitel einundzwanzig 

Sie lag am Boden.

Narcissa machte die Augen auf und blickte in erstaunten Gesichter der jungen Damen die sich um sie gescharrt hatten.

„Bist du…." hörte sie eine von ihnen sagen, „ich meine,… sie sind doch Dame Malfoy, nicht wahr?"

Sie blinzelte.

Rückte das Blumenkleid dass sie getragen hatte zu Recht und fuhr mit ihren Handflächen, ohne es zu berühren, darüber.

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden hatte sich das Outfit von Narcissa an ihr Alter angepasst, sie trug nun ein langes blaues Kleid, mit kleinen Blumen an Saum angenäht, ihre Haare waren wieder blond und sie kam nicht umhin ihren Busen zu bewundern, der auch ohne BH unter dem Stoff dort war wo er hingehörte.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte." murmelte sie als sie aufstand und an den Mädchen vorbeidrängte.

Sie traf Lucius, laut lamentierend über sein Haar, nach wenigen Schritten in den Gängen. Er verstummte als er sie sah.

„Es muss etwas Großes sein, wenn er diese Tarnung auffliegen lässt." sagte er dann nach wenigen Sekunden.

Narcissa nickte.

Ihr Sohn hatte natürlich schon immer gewusst wie er sie zurück bekommen würde, hatte aber darauf verzichtet, obwohl im gerade Lucius als Dorian Regett einige Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet hatte, da sie gejagt wurden und in dieser „Verkleidung" nicht gefunden werden wären, so viel war ihnen beiden klar, in dem Moment als sie wieder Verstand hatten.

Dazu hatten sie ihn erzogen.

In jeder Lage einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren.

Narcissa schwenkte mit ihren Händen und ließ die beeindruckend sauber gesprochene Illusion die Tray um ihren Mann gesprochen hatte zerbröckeln, damit er endlich aufhörte mit seinen Händen durch die Haare zu fahren.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, gingen die beiden den Gang hinab.

Draco empfing sie stumm.

Und als er sie wieder entließ, wussten sie dass es etwas großes war.

Der Weasleyjunge hatte den Krieg eröffnet.

Und Draco hatte sich entschlossen nichts dagegen zu tun.

Mit einem herzhaften Kuss trennten sich Mann und Frau.

„Wenn er dass wirklich ernst gemeint hat, wird er Unterstützung brauchen", sagte Lucius Malfoy und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich werde was finden, ich bin in der Bibliothek, wenn du mich brauchst."

Narcissa nickte.

„Gut, ich werde mich um Pansy kümmern."

Lucius blinzelte. „Warum? Sie…Weiß sie..?"

Sie nickte.

„Ja. Es steht ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Und sie ist Weasleys Mündel."

Er lachte.

„Nun, wie es scheint war deine Aufmerksamkeit auf wichtige Sachen gerichtet, während ich mich nur auf …" er hielt inne und räusperte sich.

Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte, gingen seine Augen weit auf.

„Mündel. Heißt das…?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Lord Weasley also. Kein Wunder das Draco ihn machen lässt."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich wollte eigentlich zur Bibliothek _gehen_, aber jetzt werde ich rennen. Bis heute Abend, Cissa."

Sie erwiderte sein blendendes Lächeln.

„Bis heute Abend, mein Lucius."

Er grinste sie an und war dann schon verschwunden.

Narcissa blickte ihm einige Momente nach.

Dann klatschte sie in die Hände.

Dobby erschien augenblicklich.

„Ihr wünscht, meine Dame Malfoy?"

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Gehe ins Manor. Im Boden über der Ankleide, stehen zwei Schachteln, die mit den silbernen Streifen bringst du hier her, die mit den goldenen, zum Schuhmacher in der Leksinstreet 23a. Er sollte Pansys Maße haben."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm herab und hielt in davon ab zu verschwinden.

„Wie geht es dir, mein lieber Dobberius, hier in Hogwarts. Behandelt man dich gut?"

Er zuckte mit den zarten Schultern.

„Es sind die anderen Hauselfen, Herrin… ähem, Dame Malfoy, die mir das Leben etwas erschweren, doch ansonsten kann ich keine Klage vorbringen."

Narcissa sah ihn bestürzt an.

„Das tut mir leid, dass dich unser Plan in solche Unannehmlichkeiten führt, Dobberius. Aber der junge Potter musste beschützt werden."

Dobby nickte.

Etwas riss ihn aus dem Gespräch, er sah zur Seite.

„Wenn die Dame mich entschuldigt, die Hauspflicht ruft. Ich werde euer Anliegen dennoch mit größter Dringlichkeit gehandeln."

Narcissa nickte dankend.

Der Hauself verschwand.

Und Narcissa wandte sich ab, und ging ihres Weges.

Es war später Abend als sie die Schachtel mit den silbernen Streifen erhielt, zusammen mit ein paar selbstgemachten Keksen von Dobberius.

Sie legte die Kekse zur Seite und öffnete die Schachtel sorgsam.

Ein trauriger Schatten flog über ihr Gesicht als sie den seltsam arrangierten Stoff herauszog und ihn sorgsam über ihren Arm legte.

Er wirkte matt und unausgegoren in seinen Farben, ein stetes grau-schwarz mit dort einen leichten grünen Schimmer und an einer anderen Stelle einem Roten.

Sie fuhr vorsichtig mit ihren Fingern über den Stoff.

„Heute lassen wir zwei die Hüllen fallen." murmelte sie leise als sie ihre Finger wieder fortzog und mit ihnen die Schachtel zudeckte.

Sie griff nach den Keksen, aß ein paar Stück davon und ging dann wortlos zu Pansy.

Das Mädchen hatte wohl einen schrecklichen Tag hinter sich.

Unterdrückte Tränen und schreckliche Angst konnte sie in ihren Augen lesen, als sie die Türe öffnete, aber all dies verschwand als sie das Kleid erblickte dass sie in ihren Händen trug.

„Ist das ein Omla-mogh Hi?" fragte sie ehrfurchtsvoll, die Finger fast gierig nach dem Stoff greifend.

„In der Tat, Pansy, ein Omla-mogh Hi. Darf ich eintreten?"

Pansy besann sich wieder ihrer guten Erziehung und ließ sie vorbei.

Zwei Stühle und ein kleiner Tisch mit einer Kerze flogen heran, zuvor waren sie in einer Ecke des Zimmers gestanden, nun ließen sie sich in der Mitte des Raumes nieder.

Narcissa blickte bewundernd auf Pansy.

„Du bist besser geworden, Mädchen. Im Vergleich zum letzen Mal als wie miteinander sprachen, ist das gar kein Vergleich. Du hast dich enorm verbessert."

Pansy nickte.

„Danke, Dame Malfoy." Die Frau sah sie an. „Narcissa, meine ich. Danke Narcissa."

„Du bist ein gutes Mädchen Pansy. Ein gutes Mädchen."

Sie reichte Pansy den Stoff.

„Hier, es gehört dir. Ich hörte du plagst Weasley mit einem Kleid, aber…", ein verschwörerisches Lächeln machte sich auf ihren Lippen breit, „seinen wir uns ehrlich, selbst wenn er sein Leben lang arbeiten würde, ein Kleid dass dir entspricht wäre ihm trotz allem nicht erschwinglich."

Pansy nickte nur. Dame Malfoy hatte recht.

Narcissa musterte sie von oben bis unten.

Selbst jetzt da es ihr offensichtlich so schlecht ging, war sie immer noch voller Haltung und Anmut.

Es erinnerte sie an vergangene Zeiten.

An Ursula.

Denn Grund warum sie hier war.

Ihr Lächeln wurde sanfter.

„Es ist das Kleid deiner Mutter."

Pansy erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung.

„Ist es das?"

Narcissa nickte.

„Ja, sie trug es al sie in deinem Alter war. Ambrick hatte es ihr geschenkt."

„Mein Onkel."

Narcissa sagte nichts.

Pansy grub die Finger in den weichen Stoff und schluckte.

„Wie war sie so, davor meine ich?"

„Ursula?" Narcissa seufzte.

Erinnerungen, die so frisch anmutenden, durchströmten ihr Gehirn.

Sie lächelte.

„Deine Mutter,… sie war kein bisschen so wie ich. Oder Mollandy oder… überhaupt irgendjemand in unserem Jahrgang. Deine Mutter war anders, aber guten Sinn anders. Ambrick und sie, sie waren verlobt. Natürlich bedeutete es nur relativ wenig in diesen Tagen, Verlobungen waren nur selten in Stein gemeißelt, oft waren sie einfach nur da um", sie grinste, „den Unfug im Zaum zu halten. So war es auch bei deiner Mutter und Ambrick. Er war älter als sie und ein ziemlich gefragter Mann, wenn du verstehst. Deine Mutter dagegen, sie war sehr lange ein Mädchen. Mit dreizehn, vierzehn, erst als sie fünfzehn wurde, schlug die Pubertät voll ein, und innerhalb von wenigen Monaten, war sie die meist begehrteste Frau in der ganzen Schule.

Reihenweise standen sie da."

„Ambrick flirtete am Anfang mit ihr aus reinem Pflichtbewusstsein, denke ich. Schon als sie noch jünger war. Einfach um etwaige Bewerber aus dem Rennen zu schmeißen, bevor es überhaupt begonnen hatte. Er hielt sie nahe an sich. Sie hatte mehr Freunde bei seinen Freunden als in ihrer eigenen Schulstufe." Sie blickte zu Pansy, „Merlin was haben wir sie beneidet. Sie konnte mit Gabriel und Maurus abhängen und mit Frank und Lovegood, der damals ein verdammt heißer Feger war. Sie gehörte dazu. Wir nicht. Manchmal habe ich sie auch gehasst, das gebe ich offen und ehrlich zu."

Sie klatschte in die Hände.

Essen erschien am Tisch.

Narcissa griff nach dem Tee und goss ihn auf. Als wäre dass hier nur eine normale Unterhaltung. Als ginge es hier um das Wetter nicht um alles was Pansy ausmachte.

„Wie dem auch sei, irgendwann haben sie sich verliebt. Meine Güte, dieser Auffuhr, als es raus kam. Ambrick kaufte ihr dieses Kleid als sie fünfzehn war, zu seinem letzen Juleball. Wären sie damals nicht sowieso schon verlobt gewesen, dass hätte gleich viel gegolten. Ich weiß noch, dass er sich den Sommer davor und auch die ganze Zeit bis zum Ball nur für die Tests in der Schule aufhielt und die restliche Zeit arbeiten ging um es zu kaufen.

Wie er es geschafft hat drei kleine und ein großes Vermögen in so kurzer Zeit zu erwirtschaften hat bis jetzt kaum einer erfahren, ich gehöre nicht dazu, aber Lucius dürfte es wissen, nehme ich mal an, ich werde ihn fragen."

Sie nahm ein Stück Brot und schmierte etwas aufstrich hinauf.

„Als er dann Hogwarts verlassen hatte, konzentrierte sie sich wieder mehr auf die Schule, sie trafen sich immer Wochenendes, meist kamen die Jungs auch mit, ich denke es war eine schöne Zeit für sie. Sie sorgten immer wieder für Aufsehen, aber dann, naja, gewöhnte man sich daran. Ursula war damals glaube ich ziemlich hin und her gerissen zwischen der Schule und ihm. Ich weiß noch, sie weigerte sich des öfters Arbeiten zu schreiben über Dinge die sie nicht interessierten und konzentrierte sich nur auf die „Erkenntnisse der Leiblosen- Hüllen- transzedenz", nun ja, wie gesagt, kein bisschen wie ich oder Mollandy."

Sie reichte die Hälfte des Brotes Pansy, die es erst unter Nachdruck entgegennahm.

„Du musst essen, von Rache allein, wird keiner Satt, Kind." sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

Pansy sah sie erstaunt an.

Narcisssa sagte zwar nichts, aber ihr Blick sagte alles.

-Ich bin nicht blind, Kleine.-

-Leugnen zwecklos-

-Ich weiß alles.-

Für einen Moment bekam Pansy keine Luft.

Narcissa ignorierte sie.

„Der Tag, als es dann passierte, ich erinnere mich eigentlich nicht mehr sehr gut daran. Mittwoch, ich und Mollandy wollten uns auf ein Konzert wegschleichen, nach den Abschlussfeiern, ich … behaupte ich habe es irgendwie gespürt dass etwas passierte aber, was es war, das wusste ich natürlich nicht. Ehrlich gesagt war es ein wundervoller Tag, sonnig mit guter Luft. Ich war bei Severus um mir etwas fürs Konzert brauen zu lassen, da kam sie herein. Ignorierte mich, sie war ganz bleich. Sie gab ihm einen Zettel und, Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er würde so was nicht brauen. Sie sah ihn nur an. –Soll ich es mir in der Nocturnalley holen?- fragte sie ihn, wie sie ihn mit dieser Frage einfangen konnte, ich weiß es nicht."

„Nach einer Weile nickte er. Drei Tage würde er brauchen. Sie nickte. Schnappte sie einige Ampullen und ging davon. Ich dachte mir nicht viel dabei, bis ich davon hörte.

Dass sie alle tot waren."

Narcissa wurde still.

Pansy sagte nichts.

„Als", fuhr sie dann leise fort, „es dann offiziell wurde brach für uns eine Welt zusammen, weißt du. Als würde nichts mehr einen Sinn ergeben. Arthur und Lucius waren außer sich. Als Reuben, dein…, als er dafür als Verdächtiger in Frage kam, konnten Molly und ich die Beiden nur so lala davon abhalten ihn zu töten. Und dann kam deine Mutter. Die Potions die sich damals geschnappt hatte, zeigten schon Wirkung, sie waren viel zu stark. Mein Merlin, sie war so blass."

Sie nahm einen bedächtigen Schluck Tee.

„Sie hat mit Arthur und Lucius gesprochen. Sie sagte: Überlasst ihn mir, er gehört mir." Pansy holte erstaunt Luft.

„Sie wollte Rache?" fragte sie die ehemalige Schulkollegin ihrer Mutter.

Narcissa nickte.

Pansy fuhr noch viel vorsichtiger über den Stoff.

Gar nichts machte mehr einen Sinn.

„Das ist etwas dass ich verstehen kann." sagte sie dann leise.

„Dass hatte ich befürchtet. Pansy. Rache… es ist kein gutes Geschäft. Ich habe es gesehen, ich weiß wie es sich anfühlt und motiviert weiterzumachen, aber… es frisst einen von innen auf. Du musst aufpassen dass sie dich nicht auch frisst, dir liegt die Rache im Blut, weißt du."

Pansys Blick wurde hart.

„Rache hält mich am Leben, Narcissa. Aber egal was sie sagen, sie werden es nie verstehen."

„Natürlich nicht. Ich weiß nicht wie einen der Gedanke an Rache weiteratmen lässt. Mädchen, du hast von meinem Leben keinen Schimmer." Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die Bilder ihrer toten Tochter mit möglichst wenig Gefühlen angeheftet an sich vorbeiziehen zu lassen.

Sie trank einen weiteren Schluck Tee.

Er war noch immer angenehm heiß.

„Ich bin nicht wegen meiner alten Geschichten hier, Pansy. Sondern um dir deine Geschichte zu erzählen."

Die Ernsthaftigkeit in ihrem Gesicht macht Pansy lachen.

„Das mein Vater meine Mutter jahrelang versuchte zu schwängern und er die Kinder umbrachte, meine Geschwister und auch dasselbe bei mir versuchte. Ich brauche dass nicht zu hören."

„Ganz im Gegenteil, du musst es dringender hören als du meinst. Ich werde dir jetzt eine Geschichte erzählen. Ein Märchen das aus Rache entstanden ist, sozusagen."

Sie lächelte.

„Vor langer Zeit" erhob sie ihre Stimme, „ da lebte eine Prinzessin. Sie war sehr gebildet und auch wunderhübsch, verliebt in einen stattlichen Prinzen. Ihr Name war Ursula und der Name ihres Prinzen war Ambrick. Und die Liebe die sie für einander empfanden war riesengroß und wunderschön. Es kam jedoch so das des Prinzen Bruder, der dunkle Reuben, seinen Bruder tötete um an seiner Stelle das Königreich zu übernehmen. Die Prinzessin war unglücklich und traurig, versteinert sogar als Reuben darauf bestand sie zu ehelichen. Jahrelang versuchte sie ihrem Los gerecht zu werden, ihm einen Sohn zu schenken, doch vergebens. Wutentbrannt, wie Reuben war tötete er die Mädchen die sie ihm schenkte, alle bis auf eines."

Narcissa lachte, amüsiert über sich selbst. Pansy sah sie entgeistert an.

„Wollen sie mich verletzten, mit diesen Worten, Narcissa?" fragte sie harsch.

Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. ich wollte dir nur begreiflich machen, dass es nur das ist. Ein Märchen. Die Wahrheit ist anders."

„Als ich zu überprüfen begann welche Potion Severus für deine Mutter herstellen musste, wurde mir klar dass sie etwas vorhatte. Deine Mutter war damals noch ziemlich clever. Ich stellte sie zur Rede. Wir zwei waren uns immer nahe gewesen, ohne dass wir viel Zeit mit einander verbracht hätten. Wir mochten uns. Ich erinnere mich, sie sah mir in die Augen und lächelte, böse."

Narcissa wurde still.

„Es war, 2 Tage vor der Hochzeit nach altem Brauch mit Reuben, als ich zu ihr ging. ‚Warum machst du das?', fragte ich sie, ‚was hast du vor?'.

Sie sagte anfangs nicht. Und dann, als müsste sie es mit jemand teilen, platze es aus ihr heraus. Sie hatte vor Ambrick zurückzuholen, als Geist. Ich… ich hatte erwähnt dass sie es mit Geistern hatte, oder?"

Pansy nickte, ihr Blick selbst ganz entgeistert.

„Dafür musste zu der Halle deiner Ahnen, dort würde sie die Potion schlucken und Ambrick an sie binden. Sie vertraute darauf dass er noch genügend unerledigter Dinge hier hatte, dass sie ihn zu sich holen konnte. Sie hatte recht."

Narcissa nahm noch einen Schluck.

„Es war ein Teil eines großangelegten Plans in dem es daraum ging Reuben zu vernichten. Ihm alles zu nehmen was ihm wichtig war. All dass für das er seinen Bruder getötet hatte. Sie hatte es von vorn bis hinten durchdacht. Zuerst hatte sie auf die Hochzeit bestanden, niemand würde ihr das Recht auf den Namen der Panswricks verweigern. Reuben war davon überhaupt nicht begeistert, musste sich am Ende jedoch der Macht ihrer Familie beugen."

Die ältere Dame schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie hatte viel vor, deine Mutter. Die Potions die sie darauf hin regelmäßig trank, banden Ambrick in seiner Geistform immer weiter an sie. Es gab Nebenwirkungen, aber die waren ihr egal. Sie konzentrierte sich nur auf ihren Plan. Sie hörte nicht auf ihre Forschungen zu machen, bezüglich Transzendenz und war recht erfolgreich. Dann wurde sie schwanger. Ihr Körper war zu schwach und sie verlor das Kind. Eine Tragödie für Reuben, der so dringend einen Erben brauchte."

Pansy saß ruhig im Sessel und starrte Narcissa Malfoy an.

Sie hätte sich wohl nicht ein Mal bewegen können, wenn sie es gewollt hätte.

Ihr gefiel absolut nicht worauf das hinauslief.

„Eines Tages fand sie heraus wie man einem Geist einen Körper geben konnte, für wenige Stunden. Sie verwendete den Zauber ‚Fungusier homini incorpitas' als Unterstützung, als das Kind zur Welt kam war es jedoch mehr Geist als Mensch, Reuben töte es."

„Das dritte Kind war wieder von Reuben. Ohne den Fungusier als Unterstützung, starb es an Unterentwicklung keine Stunden nach seiner Geburt. Ich war dort und sah ihn weinen."

Narcissa schüttelte wortlos den Kopf.

„Manchmal, wenn ich mich daran zurückerinnere, bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob er Ambrick wirklich getötet hat, oder wir etwas übersehen haben. Reuben, liebte dich so sehr, ach, ich weiß es nicht."

„Das Vierte war eine Missgeburt, halb irgendwas, es konnte nicht atmen. Die Potions die deine Mutter nahm hatten ihren Körper schon teilweise von innen zerstört. Das fünfte weiß ich nicht, Reuben ließ mich nicht hinein. Und dann warst du. Eine Viermonats Schwangerschaft. Fungusier- offenbar. Deine Mutter war zu dieser Zeit kaum noch ansprechbar, hatte alle Ressourcen verbraucht."

„Reuben war nicht hier als du geboren wurdest. Du kamst zu früh. Ich war hier. Ich weiß die Leute glauben, du wärst am Leben geblieben, weil ich dich unter meine Fittiche genommen hätte, als deine Tante oder Ähnliches, unter die Protektion des Hauses Malfoy, aber was ich getan habe war ganz einfach. Ich habe jede Spur verwischt, die Reuben zur Annahme führen würde, du wärst nicht sein Kind. Ich sprach den besten, undurchdringlichsten und perfektesten Illusionszauber über dich der jemals auf einen Menschen gesprochen wurde. Es brauchte zwei Tage um ihn zu bauen, ihn zu kreieren, ihn unzerstörbar zu machen und viel Kraft, muss ich sagen. Ehrlich gesagt bist du mein ganzer Stolz, Pansy. Ich meine, ich habe etliche Illusionen am Laufen, aber deine hielt sogar noch als ich kurz vorm Sterben war. Du bist der Beweis meiner Macht."

Pansy sah sie an. Ihn ihrem Kopf ratterte, und die erstbeste Frage die ihr in den Kopf kam, fiel aus ihrem Mund.

„Sehe ich wie ein Mensch aus?" Ihre Stimme war ganz zart.

Narcissa nickte.

„Ja, schon. Aber deine…deine Augen und deine Haare verraten dich. Hast du dich nie gefragt wie deine Mutter auf diesen Namen gekommen ist. Ich meine, Pansy?! Pansy klingt nur gut mit Panswrick. Pansy Malfoy? Pansy Weasley? Klingt irgendwie nicht so, oder?"

Pansy schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich mag meinen Namen."

Narcissa nickte.

„Ich habe ihn auch liebgewonnen." Kurz sah sie auf das Kleid. „Sie sagte ihn als sie dich zum Ersten Mal sah, ‚Pansy. Ihre Augen sind wie Pansies(Stiefmütterchen). Ist sie nicht das wunderschönste kleine Ding das du jemals gesehen hast, Ciscis.' Eine der wenigen Momente in dennen deine Mutter klar im Kopf war. Sie hat dich von oben bis unten begutachtet und deine Finger gezählt. Dann, als du eingeschlafen warst, sie konnte die Augen kaum von dir nehmen, sah sie zu mir her. Aus der Nachttischschublade holte sie das Kleid und die Schuhe.", Narcissa schloss die Augen.

„'Du wirst es ihr sagen, wenn sie aus der Schule kommt, und du wirst ihr das hier geben. Ich will dass der Zauber fällt, an dem Tag an dem sie das Kleid trägt und dass es Reuben sieht. Er soll ihr in die Augen blicken und sehen dass er die ganzen Hoffnungen die er in sie gesetzt hatte, niemals erfüllt sehen kann. Dass er sein Leben um den falschen Stern herum aufgebaut hat. Dass ich meine Rache bekommen habe.'"

Narcissa schnaufte tief durch.

„'Dass sie meine Rache ist. In Liebe gezeugt, zur Vernichtung geboren. Mein ganzer Stolz.'"

Lange Momente war Pansy still.

Es ging ihr nicht viel durch den Kopf. Sie wiederholte innerlich nur immer wieder diese Sätze.

In Liebe gezeugt, zur Vernichtung geboren.

Meine Rache.

Und noch eine Lüge zersplittert.

Und noch ein Leben zerstört.

Und noch ein Traum vernichtet.

Sie presste eine Hand gegen ihr Gesicht. Wie sie es schaffte in diesen Situationen nie zu schreien oder loszuheulen, obwohl sie es wollte, so sehr dass es sie schier zerriss, konnte sie nicht verstehen.

„Was passierte mit Ambrick?" fragte sie ruhig.

„Er verschwand. Er war da, als du geboren wurdest, spornte deinen Muter an, und als du da warst, er sah dich herzzerreißend lange and, nickte Ursula zu und verschwand. Ich denke er hat seine Rache bekommen. Oder vielleicht ging es ihm nie um Rache, nur um dich."

Pansy nickte.

Sie schniefte, riss sich aber weiterhin zusammen, nicht die Haltung zu verlieren.

„Ist er.. .ist er der Grund weshalb ich dass "sie ließ die Stühle mit ihnen darauf schweben, „ so gut kann?"

„Ich nehme es an. Aber warum du plötzlich so viel besser geworden bist, das verstehe ich nicht." entgegnete Narcissa.

Die junge Frau sah sie bitter an.

„Als sie… sie haben einen Fungusier auf mich ausgesprochen. Dort…. So..." Pansy fuchtelte mit ihrer Hand, „so wie es mir erklärt wurde hat er die Kanäle in denen die Magie durch meinen Körper floss zerstört und dafür neue Bahnen entwickelt, in welchen vor allem –alte- Magie besser fließen kann. Aber jetzt denke ich, es steckt noch mehr dahinter."

Narcissa sah sie schockiert an.

„Sie haben einen Fungusier auf dich ausgesprochen?"

Die Angesprochene nickte stumm.

Narcissa lehnte sich blass zurück in den Stuhl.

„Ach du meine Güte. Deine Magie ist direkt kanalisiert!?" Sie atmete leise durch die schmale Nase und nickte dann.

„Falls", ein sehr fragwürdiges Falls, „falls sich dein Körper vom Fungusier erholt wirst du stärker werden. Ein bisschen wie Draco."

„Ja?"

„Oh, ja."

Pansy ließ die Stühle wieder sinken.

Die beiden sagten nichts.

Was gab es denn noch zu sagen.

Pansy hatte keine…. nein sie hatte tausende Fragen, aber sie hatte keine Lust auf die Antworten dazu.

Narcissa stand auf und ging zur Tür.

Sie schien Pansy durchaus zu verstehen.

„Wirst du es tragen?" fragte sie dennoch.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wie sehe ich denn jetzt aus?" Sie blickte auf ihren Körper.

Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keinen Schimmer. Ich sagte doch Perfektion. Nicht einmal ich kann sie durchsehen, diese Illusion."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf den Türknauf drehte ihn jedoch noch nicht zu Seite.

„Geht es dir gut?"

Pansy nickte.

Narcissa verließ das Zimmer.

Pansy starrte ihr hinterher.

Dann schwebte ein Polster zu ihr, sie drückte ihren Kopf hinein und schrie drei Mal so laut wie sie konnte.

Es half nichts.

Wutentbrannt schmiss sie den Polster auf den Boden.

Sie wollte etwas zerstören, etwas, egal was. Alles nur damit sie ihre Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken musste und sie sich dem zu stellen hatte was sich dahinter verborg

Das Kleid.

Es war der Ursprung alles Übels!

Sie musste es nur…

Langsam hob sich der Stoff in die Luft, Unsichtbare Hände zerrten von allen Seiten daran.

Pansy starrte es an.

Und schüttelte den Kopf.

Mit einer Handbewegung viel es auf den Tisch.

„Ist da noch irgendjemand", murmelte sie, „der mir noch irgendetwas zu sagen hat?!!!"

Sie lief zu Tür und riss sie auf.

„IRGENDJEMAND!!"

Sie blickte in Weasleys überraschtes Gesicht.

„Hi, Pansy?" Er ignorierte ihren Blick, er hatte eine Schwester die einmal im Monat vor seinen Augen Puppen zerrissen hatte, sah über sie drüber und auf den Tisch, mit dem Stoff.

„Was ist dass Hässliches?" fragte er unschuldig, auf das Kleid zeigend.

„DAS IST EIN OMLA- MOGH HI!" schrie sie ihm ins Gesicht und zerrte an seinem Hemd bis er ihr in die Augen sah. . „Und es wird mir verdammt gut stehen zum Juleball und du wirst es nicht wagen auch nur ein schlechtes Wort darüber zu verlieren, ist das klar!"

Rons sah sie indifferent an.

„Ok, wenn du meinst."

„Und was wirst du überhaupt tragen?"

Da fiel Ron ein dass er wohl eine Kleinigkeit übersehen hatte in der Suche nach jemand der ihm mit Pansys Kleid helfen konnte.

Pansy sah ihn nur an, drückte ihn mit beiden Händen aus Übergangsbereich hinaus und schmiss ihm Türe vor der Nase zu.

Denn Pansys Entschluss stand fest.

Rache.

Weil es das Einzige war was überhaupt noch einen Sinn machte.

Weil es das Einzige war dass sie von Anfang gekannt hatte.

Weil sie dafür geboren war.

Weil sie die Rache war.


	10. Kapitel zweiundzwanzig

**Hallo, willkommen. Der Advent steht an und deswegen, regelmässig neue Kappies. **

_Schein und Sein, Kapitel zweiundzwanzig _

„Stehst du hier noch länger im Weg Draco?! GEH RAUS!!"

„Ich sitze auf einem Stuhl und bin überhaupt niem…."

„GEH RAUS!"

'

Es war die Nacht des Juleballs.

Und obwohl Draco seinen Kopf heute von jeglichen unangenehmen Gedanken schützen und nur mit Ginny einen netten Abend verbringen wollte so kam es doch dass er dastand, aus seinen Räumen geschmissen, an eine Wand gelehnt und nachdachte.

Probleme die er wenigstens heute wegschieben wollte und… sie schossen direkt in sein Hirn.

'

Ginny.

Sie hatte herausgefunden dass er sich mit Ron unterhielt und … kurz gesagt, es gefiel ihr nicht. Ihre sowieso sehr schwankende Laune hatte dadurch einen für ihn unbekannten Tiefpunkt erreicht und ihre Geduld hatte aufgehört zu existieren. Egal was er also tat, egal was, es resultierte in einer sehr wütenden und sauren Ginny. Gerade eben hatte sie ihn vor die Türe gesetzt und ihn angeschrien. Dabei hatte sie nicht mal ihre Tage. Verstehe einer die Welt.

Die Möglichkeit von Schwangerschaft breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus.

Aber …nein.

Sie war einfach nur schlecht drauf, warum auch immer.

Problem Nr. 1

'

Dann war da Ron. Eigentlich war er Problem Nr. 3 aber da sein Vater, aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen, (Ginny sagte es wäre wohl weil er beide wohl jetzt brauchen würde, nach der Sache mit Ron) zusammen mit seiner Mutter wieder plötzlich erwachsen war, rückte Ron also einen Platz nach vorne.

Ron hatte den Krieg eröffnet.

Und das, bitte sehr, war alles was Draco wusste.

'

Vor zwei Tagen lief Lionell zusammen mit seinem Gryfindorkollegen zu Draco, beide außer Atem, beide für Minuten unfähig einen ganzen Satz auszusprechen.

Draco hatte sich seine Ungeduld natürlich nicht anmerken lassen und hielt Ginnys lüsterne Finger davon ab weiter an seinem Hemd zu zupfen, auch dass ein Grund für ihre schlechte Laune.

Da keuchte es Lionell endlich.

„Panswirck!"

Ginny hörte auf zu zupfen.

„Was ist mit Pansy?" fragte sie besorgt. So sauer sie wohl auf ihren Bruder war, Pansy mochte sie noch immer.

Die beiden Jungs schüttelten wild mit den Köpfen.

„Lord… Ron…"

„WO?", rief Draco und stieß Ginny von sich weg.(Grund Nr. 2)

Aden, der Gryffindor, drückte seinen Oberkörper in die Aufrechte.

„"Quidditch!"

'

Draco reagierte sofort.

Lionell wurde losgeschickt Crabbe und Golyle zu holen, Aden zu Potter und dessen DA Kumpels.

Und Draco lief so schnell es ging, mit seiner Frau im Schlepptau zum Qudditchfeld doch er kam zu spät.

Ron kam aus dem Nebel der draußen herrschte herein, er war wieder seine Runden am Feld gerannt, man konnte unter seinem T-Shirt Blut an der Schulter sehen.

„Was ist geschehen." quickte Ginny als sie das Blut sah und wollte zu Ron laufen, doch dann besann sie sich und wurde wieder böse mit ihm. Draco verbiss sich ein böses Kommentar.

„Was hast du getan?" fragte er seinen Schwager stattdessen, und blickte an ihm vorbei in den Nebel.

„Krieg eröffnet." kam es knapp zurück. Ron hob seinen Blick, man konnte sehen dass er einen Bluterguss im Gesicht hatte. Er grinste. „Deine Entscheidung."

'

Draco seufzte.

Er seufzte noch mal als Ron zusammenbrach und am Boden lag.

Schließlich wandte er sich zu Ginny.

„Bring ihn bitte zu Pomfrey, Ginny."

Er wiederholte seine Bitte ein zweites Mal als sie einen Einwand erhob, dann jedoch schnappte sie ihren Bruder und ließ ihn neben sich herschweben.

Crabbe und Goyle kamen gerade angelaufen als Draco zum dritten mal seufzte.

„Was ist passiert Draco?" fragte Viktor.

Draco sagte nichts.

'

Er dachte nur nach. Er sah hinaus in den Nebel und dann in die Gänge Hogwarts wo seine Frau mit seinem Schwager verschwunden war.

Im Nebel da war Reuben Panswirk. Noch konnte er Hogwarts nicht verlassen haben, noch konnte er ihn töten oder er würde sich darauf einlassen.

Mit kalten Augen blickte er zu seinen treusten Dienern.

„Es ist nichts. Die beiden Jungen haben Fehlalarm geschlagen."

Schulterzuckend entfernten sich Crabbe und Goyle.

Seine Entscheidung.

'

Er dachte auch heute noch darüber nach, an dem Tag wo er sich eigentlich mit den Flecken auf seinen besten Schuhen beschäftigen sollte und Ginny die ihm immer noch nicht gesagt hatte, was sie damit angestellt hatte.

Egal, es gefiel ihm nicht.

Er sah zur Seite als er ein leicht schleifendes Geräusch vernahm.

Es war Weasley.

Er kam zu ihm, lehnte sich neben ihn an die Wand und starrte auf die Steine der gegenüberliegenden Mauer.

„Geheilt?" fragte Draco und zeigte auf Rons Schulter.

Ron lachte.

„Nein. Aber Pansy ist das egal."

Draco nickte.

„Ich will eine Erklärung."

Ron schnaufte laut ein.

„Malfoy. Es war Zeit."

Draco sah zu Ron.

„Es war unklug, Weasley."

Der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vielleicht etwas zu früh." entgegnete er.

Draco nickte. Etwas?!

Er atmete durch.

„Was genau hast du gesagt?" fragte er.

„Vieles." Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht viel, denk ich." Er schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich weiß es nicht mehr so genau. Ich hatte damit zu tun weiter zu atmen und nicht umzukippen."

Der Slytherin sah ihn an.

„Das hilft mir nicht weiter." fauchte Draco genervt.

„Wenn du wirklich den Krieg eröffnet hast, wie hast du dir das gedacht?!", fragte er ihn dann, „ Hast du einen Tag ausgemacht an dem wir uns alle treffen und uns gegenseitig umbringen werden oder hast du dich für was anderes entschieden? Ein Gewinnspiel vielleicht oder…" Ron pinnte ihn gegen die Wand, seine Hand um Dracos Kehle gekrallt. .

„Ich habe ihm gesagt", sprach er, er war so nah an Draco dass der sein Herz rasen spüren konnte, „ich würde jeden einzelnen von ihnen töten. Dass sie sich nirgendwo vor mir verstecken könnten und dass sie sterben würden, durch meine Hand."

„Lass mich los!" knurrte Draco, Ron lächelte.

„Oder was?!" fauchte Ron.

Draco stemmte sein Knie in Rons allerheiligsten Teile, Ron lies ihn schmerzverkrümmt los.

„Erkenne deinen Platz, Weasley." sagte Draco und fuhr sich mit der einen Hand über den schmerzenden Hals während er mit der anderen seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang zog und ihn auf Ron richtete.

Er ging zu Ron, griff nach seiner Hand, ritze mit der Spitze seines Stabs dort hinein und sprach ein paar lateinische Worte als er das Blut seines Schwagers über den Holzstab laufen ließ.

Ron wehrte sich nicht. Er sah nur auf Draco und hielt ihn davon ab gegen die Wand zu fallen als er wenige Sekunden später umfiel.

…………..

'

Nebel.

Kalt. Grau. Blickdicht.

Suppe.

'

Boden.

Uneben. Weich. Hart.

Weg.

'

Luft.

Schwer. Eisig. Frisch.

Atem.

'

Schweiß.

Heiß. Klebrig. Salz.

Bitter.

Stark.

Schmerzen. Einsam. Konzentriert.

Ron.

'

Ron lief im dichten Nebel Hogwarts, wie es ihm schien schon seit Stunden, seit Tagen, seit Wochen, seit Jahren, seit immer.

Er lief jenseits von Schmerz, von Zeit, von Ängsten, Freude oder Hass.

Er lief gegen sich, seinen Zorn, seine Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Er lief sich es selbst zu beweisen.

Es jedem zu zeigen.

'

Dass er noch laufen konnte. Dass er stark war.

Stark genug.

Er keine Hilfe brauchte. Von Niemanden. Niemals.

Dass er jenseits allen existieren konnte.

Dass er jemand war.

'

Dass er ….

'

es einfach nicht aus dem Kopf bekam.

Wie er es noch immer wollte.

Das Blut auf seinen Händen. Die Schreie seiner Feinde. Die Kälte die sie umschlich als er sie tötete. Wie ihm heiss wurde. Wie er hoffte er könnte immer so weiter machen. Dass es niemals endete.

Er wollte diesen Moment nie verlassen.

Einen Moment als er keine Schmerzen spürte nur ungebändigte Macht.

Seine eigene. Sein Eigen. Seine Macht.

'

Ron hielt an.

Sein Atem ging heftig, er wischte sich den Schweiß vom Gesicht. Ging hinunter zum Wasser und sprang, nach dem er sich ausgezogen hatte, in den kalten See hinein.

Einmal hin und retour.

Wie jeden Tag.

Zwei Stunden brauchte er dafür.

Eine Hin, eine Retour.

Regen, Nebel, Schnee, Wind oder Sonne.

Nichts konnte ihn abhalten.

Er musste seinen Zorn aus den Knochen bekommen.

Er musste sich selbst besser kontrollieren.

Er musste stark werden.

'

Brenda war auf ihn zugekommen, sagte etwas von, sie habe es nicht kommen gesehen, es wäre alles anders und es täte ihr leid.

Er hatte weder verstanden was sie damit gemeint hatte, noch hatte er versucht es zu hinterfragen.

Hinter ihr war eine Frau gestanden, Anfang Dreißig, eine Physio-trauma- therapeutin wie sie sich vorstellte, Muggel war sie und in ihrem Job einfach nur klasse.

Sie sagte sie könne ihm mit seinem Körper helfen.

Damit die Schmerzen weniger werden würden.

Er hatte ihr weder geglaubt, noch wirklich zu gehört.

Sie sah ihn nur an.

Und zählte es dann auf.

Alles was ihn plagte.

Das meiste jedenfalls.

Und er musste zuhören

–

Konnte es nicht überhören.

'

Brenda war gegangen. Schon lange.

Sie war geblieben. Ron erzählte es ihr.

Alles.

Was sie getan hatten, wie sie es getan hatte.

Sie blieb und nickte.

Sagte ihm was er zu tun hatte, wie er es zu tun hatte.

Versprach wieder zu kommen. Gab ihm ihre Adresse, er solle Schreiben wenn er etwas brauchte.

'

Sie war sehr professionell gewesen, begann erst zu weinen als sie den Raum verließ.

'

Und Ron lief. Er lief und lief. Er schwamm. Er sprang. Er beutete seinen Körper aus.

Und er wurde stärker, jeden Tag.

Die Schmerzen wurden nicht weniger. Aber sie wurden auch nicht mehr.

Er heilte besser.

Seinen Arm konnte er anheben, seinen Bauch durchstrecken, sein Bein bewegen.

Seine Rückenmuskulatur begann zu heilen.

Die Knochen richteten sich wieder ein.

'

All dass von dem er geglaubt hätte es niemals wieder tun zu können rückte in Sichtweite.

Weil er sich endlich so benahm wie er sich hätte schon immer benehmen sollen.

Als wäre er stark.

'

Denn er war stark.

'

Wassertropfen perlten von ihm ab, als er sich vollkommen erschöpft und ausgelaugt aus dem Wasser hievte, hinaus in die Graue, kalte Wirklichkeit. Der Wind blies und pfiff. Er erlaubte sich nicht die Kälte zu spüren, zog sich nach einigen Momenten auf dem halbgefrorenen Boden auf und kleidete sich wieder an.

'

Er hatte Hunger, er hatte Durst.

Er würde sich zu Pansy, dreckig wie er war ins Bett schmeißen und sich darauf freuen wie sie ihn zusammenließ, sobald sie sah dass er schlammverschmiert war und auch sie ganz dreckig gemacht hatte.

Der Nebel war noch dichter geworden.

Ron schloss die Augen und ging ohne sie zu öffnen den alten Weg entlang am Wasser zurück nach Hogwarts.

Er sah den Zauber also nicht kommen, als dieser wie ein Lichtblitz so hell auf ihn zuraste und wich ihm daher auch nicht aus.

Seine Schulter schien vor Schmerzen zu glühen, als er die Augen wieder öffnete, ein Schatten kam auf ihn zu.

Ron stand auf.

Ron wischte sich den Dreck von den feuchten Kleidern.

Er lächelte.

„Mr. Panswrick.", sagte er dann. „Ich hatte sie früher erwartet."

Ron verschränkte die Arme und hoffte man konnte das Zucken in seiner Schulter so nicht so gut sehen.

Er hatte Recht.

„Lord Panswrick für dich, Junge." berichtigte ihn Pansys Vater als er ihm gegenüberstand.

Der Nebel lichtete etwas auf, Ron konnte sein Gesicht sehen.

Er war ein großer Mann, mit breiten Schultern, einem Schnurrbart, seine Augen versteckten sich fast schon in tiefen Augenhöhlen, sie waren, selbst für sein Alter, schon relativ klein.

Ron nickte.

„Lord?! Wenn es sein muss, Lord. Was wollen sie von mir?"

Der Mann sah an. „Du hast meine Tochter." sagte der Mann.

Ron nickte.

„Und?"

„Sie gehört mir!"

Ron sagte darauf nichts.

„Was bildest du nichtwürdiges Ding dir also ein sie mir zu nehmen. Glaubst du ernsthaft du kannst sie behalten." Er stand da, mit einem verachtenden Lachen auf den Lippen, der eiskalte Wind blies in sein Gewand.

„Lassen sie sie in Ruhe!" fauchte Ron. Er spürte die Kälte. Er hieß sie willkommen.

Der Lord grinste und wiederholte den Spruch, dieses Mal auf die andere Schulter.

Ron wich nicht aus.

Er blieb stehen, sah dem Vater von Pansy dabei die ganze Zeit in die Augen und knirschte kurz mit den Zähnen, als der Schmerz fast schon zu viel wurde.

Aber er blieb bei Bewusstsein.

Und als er nach einer weile seine Stimme wiederfand musste er lachen.

„Es ist dumm zu glauben dass würde mich töten." sagte Ron dann.

Panswrick grinste, sein Schnurrbart zog in die Höhe.

„Wovon redest du", fragte er ruhig, „ich hatte nicht vor dich zu töten."

Ron knackte mit den Halswirbeln.

Der Mann lächelte. „Du bist schwach und blind der Wirklichkeit gegenüber wie dein Vater."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf geekelt.

„Ich bin nicht wie er. Gehen sie!"

Der Alte lachte laut auf.

„Oder was?! Das war doch gerade eine Drohung oder? Es klag wie ein Hilferuf, ein Eingeständnis deiner Schwäche, aber es war eine Drohung, nicht wahr?"

Ron sah ihn an.

Streckte seine Arme zu Seite, schwang mit ihnen ein bisschen in der Luft, knackte mit seinem Kiefer. Seine grünen Augen blickten durch den Nebel hindurch.

„Sie warten darauf dass ich so werde wie damals der beste Freund ihres Bruders, mein Onkel. Dass ich meinen Verstand verliere und sie angreife, sie mich in Notwehr töten können." der junge Weasley fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Mund. „Ich bin auch nicht wie er."

Panswrick fuhr sich wie ertappt mit der Hand über die Schulter. Er wischte ein Blatt weg.

„Du bist du?!" belächelte er ihn dann.

„Ich bin ich." wiederholte Ron.

Mit starken Schritten ging er zu Panswrick, welcher seinen Zauberstab noch in der Hand hatte und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich werde sie töten wenn sie Pansy irgendetwas antun."

Ruhig wischte sich Pansys Vaters Rons Hand von seiner Schulter, gleich nachlässig wie er es auch mit dem Blatt getan hatte.

„Dazu fehlt dir das Format. Junge." Er befeuchtete seine Finger und zwirbelte seinen Bart. „Dazu fehlt dir das Format." Würdevoll drehte sich von Ron weg und ging ein paar Schritte weg.

„Du wirst einen Fehler machen, wie dein Onkel, dann bin ich da, und am Ende gehört sie wieder mir.", er sah zu Ron, „Du bist ein Schwächling. Wie dein Vater, wie dein Onkel. Wie deine ganze Familie."

Er wollte gehen, doch ein Stück Wurzel hatte sich um seinen Fuß gewickelt.

Verwundert sah er auf.

„Ich habe auch eine Mutter, Panswirck." hauchte Ron, „ Die ist nicht schwach, wie es ihnen sicher bekannt ist." Er bewegte seine Finger, die Wurzel ringelte sich höher um den Fuß. „Und ich bin ihr heißgeliebter, verdammt begabter Sohn."

Aus der Erde unter ihm wuchs ein dicker stumpf, auf den sich Ron dann setze.

„Vor fünf Tagen", sprach er dann, „da ging ich in den Garten meiner Familie. Ich ging und blieb und kam zurück stärker, klüger und machtvoller, als je einer zuvor. Sie hatten versucht mich aufzuhalten. Sie haben mir Steine in den Weg gelegt, fügten mir Schmerzen zu, ich musste um jedes kleine Ding dass ich haben wollte kämpfen. Dass wozu die Männer vor mir Tage und manchmal Monate, wenn nicht sogar Jahre, brauchten, zu erlernen um zu gewinnen, ich brauchte Sekunden. Mein Blut ist angereichert mit dem Wissen von Dreitausend Jahren magischer Erfahrung und Fähigkeiten, ich perfektioniere dass wozu man das ganze Leben braucht gerade in diesem Moment. Also wenn ich sage, ich werde sie töten wenn sie Pansy irgendetwas tun, dann meine dass auch so."

Unbeeindruckt sah im der Lord in die Augen. „Leere Worte" keiferte er, „die kenne ich von deiner Familie schon. Viel Lärm um nichts."

Ron nickte.

„Der einzige Grund warum sie noch am Leben sind, Panswrick, ist, dass ich sie brauche um eine Nachricht zu Übermitteln."

Der Mann nickte hochnäsig. „Ein guter Grund, fürwahr." spöttelte er.

„Eine Nachricht an deinen Herren, Idiot" fauchte Ron, ihm war kalt und er konnte sein Gegenüber nicht richtig erkennen, alles erschien ihm verschwommen, die Schmerzen waren recht eindringlich.

Er ließ es sich möglichst nicht ansehen „Den dunklen Lord." murrte er schließlich.

„Ich beuge mich niemanden", kam es zurück, „niemand ist mein Herr."

Ron nickte. „Ich weiß sie sind gleich unschuldig wie Lucius Malfoy." Darüber musste er lachen. „Ich weiß dass sie natürlich kein Todesser sind und sein Mal nicht auf ihrem Arm tragen." Er wurde ernst „Ich werde jeden töten der Pansy gefährlich werden könnte."

Er beugte sich vor zu dem Vater seiner Freundin.

„Und deinem Herren werde ich das Leben zur Hölle machen."

Panswrick lachte.

„Du alleine?"

Ron lachte.

„Nein. Nicht ich alleine"

'

Für einen Moment blitzten Rons Augen auf, sie wurden nicht rot sondern erhielten ein weißliches, geisterhaftes Scheinen.

Seine Stimme bebte, es klang als würden tausende Stimmen durch ihn sprechen.

„**Er hätte das Mädchen der Malfoys nicht töten sollen. Es hat Uns alle wütend gemacht. Nun ist der Tag gekommen Unsere Wut zu zeigen. . Siebzehn Jahre waren Wir zu Stillschweigen verurteilt und zur Untätigkeit. Siebzehn Jahre haben Wir Lügen gelebt. Es soll heute Enden."**

Die Erde bebte.

„**Wir erheben Uns!"**

Ein Blitz schlug direkt neben Ron ein.

„**Wir** **beugen Uns nimmermehr!**

Wind erhob sich.

„**Wir** …"

Ron schüttelte sich und das Geisterlicht verschwand aus seinen Augen.

Er grinste Panswrick ins Gesicht.

„Wir werden kämpfen. Wir werden Euch alle töten. Ihr wolltet einen Krieg, bei Merlin. Ihr sollt ihn haben."

Ron drehte sich um und ging schwerfällig von Panswrick weg, als der seinen Zauberstab hob und damit auf Ron zielte.

Wieder schlug ein Blitz ein.

Und Panswrick hatte keinen Zauberstab mehr.

„Geh doch endlich zu deinem Herrn, du winselnder Hund."

'

…..

…..

…..

'

'

Dunkelheit hielt Draco noch eine ganze Weile länger gefangen, und als er wieder bei Bewusstsein war, weigerte er sich mehrer Momente die Augen zu öffnen.

Draco Malfoy dachte nach.

'

Über dass was er gerade, erlebt/Gesehen hatte und über das was alles wusste.

Es war klar dass es jetzt kein zurück mehr gab.

Er hätte Panswrick töten sollen, als er die Chance dazu gehabt hatte, er hatte es nicht getan und jetzt musste er den Preis dafür zahlen. Sie alle würden den Preis dafür zahlen.

Er war in diesem Moment wohl ein wenig überheblich gewesen und nun stand die Überheblichkeit da und biss ihm in die Nase.

Er war kein schönes Gefühl.

Mitunter war dass wohl dass wovon Tray immer gesprochen hatte, spät nachts wenn sie sich trafen und er ihm sagte was wohl alles auf ihn zukommen würde.

Verantwortung.

Etwas vor dem er sich immer gescheut hatte und nun war sie da, glitzernd und hell und hatte ihn umhüllt.

Er hatte Leute die ihm Gefolgschaft geschworen hatten und natürlich Ginny und nun auch noch ihren Bruder.

Den Lord Weasley.

Lord Weasley war mehr als nur ein Titel.

Es war ein Privileg, es war ein Fluch fast schon.

Anderes wie im Haus Malfoy, wurde der Titel nur weitergegeben wenn man würdig war, es hatte nichts mit Erbfolge zu tun, sonder nur mit Macht.

Wenn es also wahr wäre, und er zweifelte dass Weasley bei so etwas lügen würde, und er wirklich all dass in so kurzer Zeit erreicht hatte, dann …

…. dann hatten sie wohl ein Problem und Draco musste darauf reagieren.

Und die Familiengeister hatten sich erhoben.

'

Es erschien ihm im ersten Moment wie ein Witz das er so was dachte, aber dann, nur wenige Augenblicke später erkannte er worauf dass ganze hinaus laufen würde und… dass er nun wirklich alleine stand.

'

Draco öffnete seine Augen.

Weasley stand noch immer an die Wand gelehnt, in diesem komischen Fetzen gehüllt den ihn wohl Tray besorgt hatte, Draco hatte so etwas gehört, und starrte an die gegenüberliegende Mauer.

Er hatte Schmerzen.

so wie immer.

Es brauchte nicht viel um das zu erkennen. Auch wenn Ginny dem ganzen mit einer kaum zu Übertreffenden Naivität gegenüber stand, Draco und mehr oder weniger alle Slytherins die in den letzten Jahren die Gryffindors observiert hatte, wussten was mit dem Weasley geschehen war.

Und da er es überlebt hatte und hier war und es sich fast nicht anmerken lies, ließen sie ihn in Ruhe.

Sie alle hatte es ihn seinen Augen gesehen.

Den Wunsch zu töten.

Den Wunsch zu demütigen.

Den Wunsch anderen Schmerz zuzufügen.

'

Es würde jetzt, und nur jetzt auf eine Entscheidung zulaufen, eine Entscheidung was ihn und Weasley anging und wie dass mit ihnen weiter gehen würde, wie er es handhaben würde.

'

Draco stand auf.

Entstaubte seine Festtagsrobe und richtete sein Haar.

Weasley drückte sich von der Wand weg, drehte sich zu ihm hin.

Es lag so etwas wie Erwartung in seinen Augen.

Draco sah ihn nochmals Lange an.

'

„Du willst töten, besser gesagt, du willst eine offizielle Erlaubnis dazu." sagte Draco dann, es war keine Frage sondern eine reine Feststellung, eine Klarstellung der Verhältnisse. Die sowieso schon bestanden.

Weasley erwiderte nichts – Er stand nur da und erwiderte seinen kalten Blick.

„Und", fuhr Draco fort, „du hast die Entscheidung über die Kriegserklärung in meine Hände gelegt und sie mir übergeben, damit du nichts mehr damit zu tun hast."

'

Es kam kein Widerspruch, Draco sprach weiter.

„Weil du dir darüber klar geworden bist, dass du für einen Krieg nicht taugst, nur für die Schlachten."

Dieses Mal nickte Ron.

Und Draco nickte auch.

„Ich verstehe." sagte er ungerührt.

'

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Dass war überaus berechnend von dir Weasley. Du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit Pansy."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. Es schien ihn nicht wirklich zu kümmern was Draco sagte.

„Was brauchst du also, du wärst nicht hier wenn du nicht etwas brauchen würdest." fragte Draco.

Der junge Weasley lächelte.

Er stellte sich in seiner ganzen Größe vor Malfoy auf, einen Kopf größer war er mindestens, seine Gelenke knackten als er sich streckte.

„Ich brauche Namen." kam es mit ruhiger Stimme zurück.

„Die ich dir geben soll, damit nicht du die Entscheidung fällen musst, sondern ich." Draco musste dabei fast schon lächeln als er, wohl oder übel, das Gespräch selbst zu bestreiten hatte.

Der große Rothaarige nickte, dann lehnte er sich wieder gegen die Wand.

Es war so, wie es Draco schon des Öfteren bei Weasley beobachtete hatte, von einem Moment zum anderen wurde er wieder klein und schwach, so wie er davor gewesen war. Sogar seine Stimme hatte einen anderen Ton.

„Malfoy, ich kein Anführer, ich bin nie einer gewesen und ich werde auch niemals einer sein. Mir fehlt die Gelassenheit dafür, ich bin viel zu aufbrausend. Außerdem, war es niemals meine Aufgabe gewesen ein Anführer zu sein." Rom fuhr sich mit seinen Händen über die Unterarme und knackte mit dem Kiefer

Nach einer kurzen Pause seufzte er. „Ich war dort und habe gekämpft. Es war… wie Musik in mir, … „ Er verstummte. Biss auf seiner Lippen herum. Draco wartete weiter.

Als wäre dann, plötzlich, genug Zeit verstrichen, sprach Ron weiter. „Ich verstecke nicht mehr was ich bin. Ich bin Lord Weasley und…" es folgte eine weitere Pause, "…. ich diene dem Haus Malfoy, so wie meine Vorfahren dem Haus Malfoy gedient haben und… ich verlange das Selbe von dir."

'

Draco hatte es kommen gesehen und nickte.

„Ich diene dem Haus Weasley so wie meine Vorfahren dem Haus Weasley gedient haben."

entgegnete er also gelassen.

Denn nun war es endlich zu dem gekommen, auf dass sich dass alles hier zugespitzt hatte.

Auf diese paar lausigen Worte.

Draco musste lachen.

'

Das war der Unterschied zwischen ihm und Tray. Etwas was er sich selbst erst hatte klarmachen müssen. In all den Nächten da Tray ihn mitgenommen hatte und ihm geschult hatte, vorbereitet für das Leben das er führen würde, … Draco hatte es angenommen, weil er gedacht hatte es wäre angebracht und hilfreich.

Doch nun, in diesem fast schon stillen Moment, wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht die gleichen Hilfestellungen wie Tray brauchte.

Er wusste alles über diesen Mann. Er hatte ihm von seinen Schwägern erzählt und den Kämpfen die er sich mit ihnen geliefert hatte, wie sie immer ihr eigenes Spiel gespielt hatten und ihn oft außen vor ließen, außer sie brauchten etwas von ihm…., die Verwunderung und teilweise abgestumpfte Abgeklärtheit in Trays Stimme war wohl das eigenartigste was er vernahm.

Es brauchte heute, diesen Moment in dem Draco endlich, er schämte ihn fast es zuzugeben, dass es ihn soviel Zeit gekostet hatte es heraus zu finden, erkannte, warum all die Geschichten ihm nicht helfen würden.

'

Er vertraute Ginny.

Es war nichts Großartiges Dabei, es war einfach nur so geschehen, und er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass es nun Mal so war.

Ginny war großartig. So einfach war dass.

Er misstraute allen anderen, war aber nicht so dumm, potentielle Mitstreiter in den Wind zu schießen.

'

All dass hatte Tray nie gelernt.

Jeder Betrug, jede Heimlichtuerei war für ihn ein grausames Vergehen gewesen, aber für Draco…?

Er lebte davon.

Er hatte davon gelebt.

Jahre in denen er sich diese Dinge zu seinem Lebensmotto gemacht hatte.

Sie zahlten sich endlich aus.

Eigenartig. Aber gut.

'

Die beiden nickten.

Draco erhob seinen Blick erst nach einer Weile.

„Bist du sicher dass du es willst und du nicht nur Rache willst." Er konnte niemanden brauchen der nur halbe Sachen machte.

Ron nickte.

„Dann werde ich darüber nachdenken." Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und reichte ihm Weasley. Der wischte ihn ohne ein Wort zu verlieren an der Innenseite seines roten Anzuges ab und gab ihn Draco zurück.

„Und warum bist du hier?" fragte er ihn dann.

Draco lachte. „Ginny ist sauer und warf mich raus, ihre Haare wechseln die Farbe, warum auch immer. Und jetzt ist sie leicht panisch. Verdammter Juleball."

Ron nickte.

„Kommt mir bekannt vor."

„Pansy?"

Der Lord Weasley grinste.

„Hast du was damit zu tun?"

Das Grinsen erstarb nicht in seinem Gesicht.

„Sie wird dich töten."

„Ich denke nicht. Sie liebt mich."

„Ja, und Muggel können fliegen."

„Nun, eigentlich können sie dass." erwiderte Ron

Draco lachte schallend auf.

„Nun, eigentlich", veräppelte er Ron, „nennt man dass –fallen- und nicht fliegen, Weasley."

Ron erwiderte darauf nichts.

'

„Du hast das Kleid bekommen." fragte Draco dann Ron."

„Ja, deine Mutter hat es gebracht und mich gerade eben aus Pansys Zimmer geschmissen, als ich anmerkte es wäre hässlich. Warum ist sie eigentlich wieder erwachsen."

„Du nennt ein Omla-Mogh Hi hässlich?" erwiderte Draco perplex, „Bist du des Wahnsinns?"

Ron grinste innerlich.

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf.

„ES ist die Perfektion der Magischen Schneiders und Webekunst, Weasley. Ein kleines Stück Unendlichkeit."

Ron lachte nun doch, Tray hatte ihm dasselbe vorgetragen, als er ihn darum gebeten hatte eine gute Festtagsrobe zu finden. Malfoy ließ es jedoch dabei nicht bewenden.

„Ich hatte eine solche Geschmacklosigkeit ja von einem Schlammblut erwartet, aber Weasley du bist von ALTEM BLUT. Dir muss doch klar sein wie viel Magie in dem Stoff liegt. Gewebt aus jeder Farbe, aus jeder unterschiedlichen Faser die es gibt. Der Schnitt… ein Meisterwerk, und … du hast aus mir gerade einen riesengroßen Deppen gemacht." er beruhigte sich wieder.

„Ist das zeug wirklich so gut?"

Draco nickte.

„Klar. Ist es das! Es passt sich den Wünschen und Bedürfnissen des Trägers an. Und – oh mein Merlin – du trägst auch ein Omla-mogh Hi!"

Er sah auf Rons Gewand das sich langsam schwarz färbte.

'

Ron nickte ihm zu und starrte wieder an die Wand.

„Nun, ich denke ich gehe wieder zurück, Pansy wartet nicht gerne. Wirst du noch weiter draußen warten, mit eingezogenem…" er sagte das letzte Wort nicht.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Es konnte ja nur noch schlimmer kommen.

„Sie würde es verdienen dass ich sie noch länger warten ließe, aber dann wiederum ist sie schlecht gelaunt und…" Draco winkte ab und atmete tief durch.

„Bis später, Weasley. „

„Ja, bis später."

'

Kommie, weiterlesen. Eins kommt noch


	11. Kapitel dreiundzwanzig

Kapitel dreiundzwanzig

'

Pansy lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf ihrem Bett und führ sanft mit ihren Fingern über den zarten Stoff des Omla-Mog Hi.

Sie lag hier schon eine lange Weile und dachte nach.

ihr altes Leben wäre weg wenn sie sich den Stoff überzog.

Sie würde es, ein für alle Mal verlieren und ein kleiner Teil von ihr fühlte sich dafür schlicht und ergreifend nicht bereit.

All die Gründe sie sie dazu bewogen hatten diese Schritte zu ergreifen glitten ihr in Stille und Einsamkeit des Zimmers aus den Händen und hinterließen nur den bitteren Nachgeschmack des Verlustes.

Gohera Park.

Das einzige Zuhause das sie jemals gehabt hatte. Sie hatte es dort immer gemocht.

Die weitflächigen Parkanlagen. Nicht die größten der Zaubergesellschaft aber sicherlich die Schönsten.

Gohera Park vermisste die Weitläufigkeit der Anlagen um Malfoy Manor, die großen Statuen, die prächtigen Brunnen, die teuren exotischen Tiere. Dennoch hatte es für Pansy nie einen schöneren Ort gegeben.

Sie liebte die Spaziergänge entlang der schmalen Wegen, die Überschaubarkeit der Grünanlagen, den Saftbrunnen in der Mitte des Labyrinths den ihr… ihr Vater für sie hatte erbauen lassen.

'

Sie mochte die Klarheit und Simplizität des Hauses, die großen Fenster zu allen Seiten, sie vergötterte ihr Zimmer.

Erster Stock, Eckzimmer, Fensterfronten zu zwei Seiten.

'

Als Kind hatte es fast ihre ganze Zeit beansprucht, mit der Nase an die Scheibe flachgedrückt, dort hinaus zu sehen. Sie hatte mit großem Interesse den Wechsel der Jahreszeiten beobachtet, wie siech die Bäume wieder im Saft erhoben und das Grün zu sprießen begann. Wie die Vögel und Gisten ihre Körper streckten und durch die Luft segelten.

Und sie mochte die Fenster. Im Winter versuchten gußeisenumzogene Männchen mit großen köpfen die Schneeflocken zu fangen und sich daraus Tiere zu bauen; wenn der Frost sich an das Fenster legte kamen sie mit kleinen Fackeln aus rubinrotem Glas und schmolzen sie weg.

Sie machten Feiern wenn es draußen gewitterte, fingen die Blitze ein und bändigten sie bis sie irgendwann erschöpft einschliefen.

'

Als kleines Mädchen war sie während eines solchen Spektakel stundenlang in ihre Decke gehüllt auf dem Bett gesessen und den Glasmännchen zugeschaut und sie angefeuert. Manchmal fing sie selbst die Blitze ein und kämpfte, heroisch möchte man fast sagen, mit ihnen bis sie zu müde war und ihr die Augen zufielen.

'

Sie würde eine Nacht speziell niemals vergessen.

Draco war zu Besuch und sie Beide lagen aneinandergeklammert in ihrem Bett, draußen tobte ein solcher Sturm dass sie glaubten die Welt würde in Stücke brechen.

Wasser hämmerte gegen die Scheiben, Blitze fuhren in die Erde, Bäume begannen lichterloh zu brennen.

„Sogar die Glasmänner verstecken sich!!", hatte Draco geschrien, die Bettdecke hastig über seinen Kopf gezogen.

„Ich sehe dass auch", hatte sie wesentlich verschreckter zurückgeflüstert, sie sah mit einer unbändigen Angst zum Fenster hin. Keine Glasmänner die kämpften. Sie versteckten sich!

Pansy wusste mit ihren fünf Jahren ganz genau was das hieß.

Sie sah wieder zu Draco, der wohl gleich zitterte wie sie auch.

„Sie wissen dass der Sturmgeist kommt und mit ihm die Flügelweiber." Ihre Stimme wurde ganz ruhig als sie es aussprach, so ruhig dass sie das eigene Pochen ihres Herzen hören konnte und sich sicher war das auch Draco es hörte. Sie griff nach seinem Arm.

„Sie werden uns beim lebendigen Leib fressen.", rief sie dann.

Dracos Augen wurden ganz groß vor Schreck, als ob er bis jetzt noch gar nicht daran gedacht hatte. Er sah zum Fenster und zog die Decke noch fester um seinen Körper.

„Das können die doch nicht tun", fauchte er und fuhr sich durch die Haare, „ich bin ein Malfoy. Niemand frisst Malfoys!!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Pansy, Vater würde das sicher nicht zu lassen und Mutter, nun vor Mutter haben sie sicher Angst."

Donner und Blitz ließen ihn zusammenfahren. Er sah mit bebender Unterlippe zu ihr. „Oder, Pansy? Oder?!"

Sie hatte nur ihren Kopf geschüttelt und wieder nach draußen geschaut.

„Sie werden uns beim lebendigen Leib fressen", antwortete sie schließlich, Tränen in ihren Augen, sie fühlte sich ganz erstarrt.

'

Beide sahen einander an und begannen wie von Sinnen zu kreischen.

„Ich will nicht gefressen werden!" – „Ich bin zu wichtig um gefressen zu werden."

„Ich bin zu hübsch." –„Ich bin zu perfekt"

„Nehmt ihn." - „Fresst sie, sie ist viel runder als ich." – „Wie bitte?" – „War ja nicht so gemeint, ich will doch nur nicht gefressen werden. Was sollen wir tun?!"

'

Er sah zu Pansy.

Die dachte kurz nach.

„Ich habe bald Geburtstag, sie können alle meine Geschenke haben. ALLE MEINE GESCHENKE!"

Er nickte. Diese Idee gefiel ihm – sein Vater sagte ja auch immer Bestechung sei dass erste Mittel der Wahl, was immer dass auch hieß. „MEINE AUCH!" schrie er daher, dachte dennoch weiter nach. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber nicht meinen Besen."

Draußen fuhr ein Blitz ein und teilte die große Ulme vor dem Fenster in drei Teile. Der Junge zuckte zusammen, sein Blick jedoch blieb hart.

„NICHT MEINEN BESEN!" Er sah hasserfüllt in den Sturm hinein. „Niemand ergattert meinen Besen."

Pansy sah ihn vollkommen fassungslos mit ihren Rehaugen an. „Du machst sie ärgerlich…" – „Nicht mein Besen, Pansy. Die können den ganzen Rest haben, aber sicher nicht meinen Besen."

'

Und dann war es geschehen eines der Fenster bekam einen Riss. Sie sah entmutigt zu ihm. „Na ganz toll, Draco. Wir werden so was von gefressen."

„Unters Bett." Er zog sie mit sich. „Verstecken."

'

Keine Sekunde zu früh.

Das westlich gelegne Fenster zersplitterte in tausend Stücke.

Pansy schniefte.

„Das ist deine Schuld, Draco. Die fressen uns wegen deinem blöden Besen."

'

Er sagte nichts, sah nur stumm nach oben unter dem Bettrand hervor. Regen peitschte in das Zimmer, der Wind wirbelte nasse Blätter um her. Er schwor er konnte die Schreie der Flügelweiber hören.

Er sagte nichts.

Draco Malfoy, fünf Jahre als, war bis ins Mark versteinert und tat das einzige war es ihm richtig erschien.

Er fasste seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, wusste er gab seinen Aufenthaltsort preis und würde gefressen werde, sollte es nicht funktionieren, aber es war ihm egal.

Er schrie nach seinem Vater. So laut er konnte.

Pansy, sie sah ihn im ersten Moment lang perplex an, stimmte schließlich jedoch ein.

Sie schrien, unter dem Bett aneinandergeklammert Ewigkeiten vor sich her. Und plötzlich wurde es still.

Die äußeren Fensterländen fielen jetzt erst zu, und das prasseln gegen die Inneineinrichtung nahm ab. Beide Kinder verstummten.

„Sie sind da", murmelte sie kaum hörbar.

Draco nickte stumm.

Dann wartete er darauf gefressen zu werden.

'

Sie hörten das Kratzen der Krallen am Boden, sahen die langgezogenen, seltsam durchsichtigen Schatten an den Wänden entlang ziehen und dann standen sie vor dem Bett.

Eines der Flügelweiber beugte sich zu ihnen hinab, doch bevor die beiden Kinder in ihr hässliches Gesicht blicken Konnten, explodierte die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer.

'

Ihr Vater stand dort, mit hocherhobenem Zauberstab und sprach einen Zauber der das ganze Zimmer in gelbes Licht hüllte.

Sie wusste noch, aus den sicher übertriebenen Erzählungen von Draco, dass auch dessen Vater zur Rettung geilt war, aber es hätte in rosarotes Puppenquartett durch das Zimmer tanzen können und sie hätte doch nur ihren Vater gesehen.

'

Dort stand er und verwünschte die Flügelweiber eine nach der Anderen und als es getan war rief er ihren Namen und sie krabbelte vollkommen aufgelöste unter dem Bett hervor.

Er sah sie an, hob sie mit einem Satz in die Höhe, drehte sie zu allen Seiten und am Ende drückt er sie fest and sich.

'

Damals hatte sie gewusst ihr Vater liebte sie. Er würde alles für sie tun und sie immer retten und auf Ewig für sie da sein.

'

Wie sie sich hatte so irren können, alles so falsch interpretieren, sie konnte es einfach nicht verstehen.

'

Sie hasste sich selbst dafür dass sie gerade jetzt daran denken musste. Dass sie es einfach nicht aus ihrem Kopf bekam, saß sie ihn noch immer nicht hassen konnte und ihn womöglich auch niemals hassen würde.

Sie liebte ihn noch immer.

Sie würde ihn immer lieben.

Und hier lag sie und wusste auch sie würde ihn für immer verabscheuen. Mit ihrem Ganzen Wesen mit allem dass sie war.

'

Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf zog Pansy sich das Omla-Mog Hi kurz über die Schultern und ließ es dann wieder auf das Bett fallen.

'

Sie stand auf und betrachtete sich im Spiegel.

Sie war so dünn geworden. Wog kaum noch 60 Kg bei einem Meter fünfundsiebzig, ihr Hintern war klein geworden und ihre Brüste auch.

Sie hatte alle ihre Gewänder und Hosen kleiner zaubern müssen, die meisten ihrer Schuhe passten ihr nicht mehr.

15 Kilo und sie sah aus wie ein anderer Mensch. Ständig war ihr kalt und alles was sie aß vermocht nicht wirklich den Hunger zu stillen der sie ständig plagte.

Ohne die Energiepotions von Maddock wäre sie schon längst tot, das hatte ihr Agnes erklärt aber es war keine Erklärung gewesen die Pansy gebraucht hatte.

Sie fühlte es selber, wie die Zauber sie noch immer aushöhlten und versuchten sie zu töten. Manchmal glaubte sie sie sogar zu hören.

'

Sie stellte sich vor, es wären tausende kleine Würmer die sich durch ihren Körper fraßen und auch durch ihren Geist.

Sie mochte es nicht besonders.

Manchmal hatte sie Angst einzuschlafen- konnte es denn nicht passieren dass sie plötzlich schneller fressen würden. Auch wenn Agnes es verneinte, sie bekam es einfach nicht aus ihrem Kopf. Dieses Bild.

'

Sie hatte Weasley nie gesagt warum sie manchmal mitten in der Nacht aufwachte und versuchte die Würmer von sich runter zu streifen, wohlwissentlich dass da nicht ein mal ein Wurm war.

Er hatte nie etwas gesagt. Nur hin und wieder streifte er über ihren Rücken weil sie dort nicht so gut hinkam und legte sich dann wieder schlafen.

Dieser Gedanke brachte sie immer zum Lächeln. Sie wusste es war für ihn gleich ungewohnt neben jemanden zu schlafen, wie das auch für sie war, doch er begegnete dem Ganzen mit einer solchen erstaunlichen Ruhe, die sie jedes Mal aufs Neue überraschte.

Und, diesen Gedanken mochte sie auch, er war diesem Arrangement gleich verfallen wie sie auch.

Der Gedanken alleine schlafen zu müssen befremdete sie neuerdings.

Selbst wenn es nur Weasley war und sein dummes Schnarchen und die Bettdeckenklauerei, es würde ihr Abgehen.

'

Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Ab heute würde sie wieder alleine schlafen.

Nicht einmal Weasley würde bei ihr schlafen wollen.

'

Sie sah aus wie jemand dessen Vater ein Geist war. Es war sogar noch schlimmer als sie es befürchtet hatte. Sie war eine Ausgestoßene. Sie würde ausgestoßen werden. Sie hätte sich selbst ausgestoßen.

Eine violetthaarige, flachbusige, dünne, verweinte, vollkommen überforderte und total verlorene Ausgestoßne.

'

Mit ein bisschen Glück würde sie ein Zimmer in Fan-Allee bekommen und dort ihre Beine breitmachen für ein wenig Geld.

Höchstwahrscheinlich aber würde sie einfach nur von irgendjemand erschlagen werden.

'

Pansy konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen.

Sie fühlte sich klein.

Sie fühlte sich unbedeutend, klein und ausgestoßen.

Sie weinte noch ein wenig weiter.

'

Als ihr die Tränen ausgingen hämmerte sie mit beiden Händen in den Spiegel.

Er zersprang, zerbrach aber nicht.

'

Ihr verzerrtes Spiegelbild sah sie an.

Rotgeweinte Augen. Blasses Gesicht.

Sie lachte sich selbst aus.

'

Pansy schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie war nicht schwach.

Sie war Rache. Sie war daraus geboren worden. Sie würde als solche sterben.

Und sie würde Rache wie einen Mantel um sie herum tragen der sie schützte.

'

Sie zog sich das Omla-Mog Hi ganz über den Kopf.

Nach drei missglückten Versuchen das Gewand nach ihren Wünschen zu formen, starrte sie zufrieden, jedoch keineswegs glücklich in den Spiegel.

Wenigstens würde sie mit hocherhobenem Kopf und einem Gewand für das andere Töten würden den gesellschaftlichen Tod sterben.

Sie schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe, zupfte an ihren hässlichen Haaren, tupfte sich ein wenig Make-up ins Gesicht, legte eine feine silberne Kette um den Hals und nickte sich selbst zu.

„Wenigstens siehst du teuer aus, Mädchen." sprach sie sich selbst gut zu und dann fiel die Türe hinter ihr ins Schloss, als sie ihr Zimmer mit selbstsicheren Schritten verließ.

'

* * *

Nächstes Kapitel Nikolo 


	12. Kapitel vierundzwanzig

**Kapitel vierundzwanzig **

**' **

-Ich sagte gerade dass du eh recht hübsch ausschaust, reiß mir nicht meine Augen aus. Meine Güte bist du zickig.-

'

Hübsch.

Er würde es niemals wieder zu ihr sagen.

Sie wusste nicht warum sie gerade jetzt auf den Weg zu ihrem Treffpunkt daran denken musste. Aber sie dachte daran und sie wusste sie tat sich selbst damit keinen Gefallen.

'

Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken an etwas anderes zu binden und es gelang ihr auch bis sie vor Draco Malfoy stand.

Er sah überrascht auf und zog kurz seine Augenbraue in die Höhe, so wie er es immer tat wenn ihm etwas nicht in den Kram passte.

Schmuck sah er aus in seinem gut sitzenden Anzug, aber er war immer gut angezogen. Das war also nichts Neues.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, bevor er noch ein Wort mit ihr sprach. Sie wunderte sich dass sie das Entsetzen in seinen Augen noch nicht entdeckt hatte. Er musste schließlich gerade in diesem Moment erkennen mit –was- er in all den vergangen Jahren rumgemacht hatte.

Aber anstatt sie wütend anzufahren, wie sie es gemacht hätte wäre er ein halber Geist, zuckte er mit den Schultern.

'

„Wieso ist Mutters Illusion zerbrochen?" fragte er sie relativ ruhig, sie konnte seine Überraschung direkt aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

Pansy wusste im ersten Moment nicht wie sie auf eine solche Frage reagieren sollte. Sie war nicht auf eine solche Frage eingestellt gewesen.

Warum stellte er eine solche frage und…

Seine Worte drangen tiefer in ihr Verständnis ein. So weit um zu kapieren dass sie diese Frage, so wie er sie jetzt gerade stellte nicht beantworten konnte.

„Du… was?" Sie verstand ihn wirklich nicht.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Mutters Illusion."

Ja, dass half ihr weiter?!

'

Sie sah ihn lange an. Er ging schon einen Schritt zurück bevor sie die nächsten Worte aussprach.

„Du wusstest davon?!" fragte sie sehr behutsam, darauf achtend ihre Gefühle die sie in diesem Moment überrollten mit Gleichgültigkeit zu kaschieren.

„Klar." Er blieb ruhig und genauso gleichgültig wie sie. . „Glaubst du ernsthaft ich hätte die jemals so gut lesen können hätte ich nicht deine wahren Augen gesehen. So wie jetzt."

'

Pansy nickte.

Natürlich. NATÜRLICH!

„Wie…" Ihre Stimme bebte nun vor Ärger. Er blieb entspannt vor ihr stehen und ließ sie nicht explodieren.

„Ich war in Mutters Bauch, als sie es um dich spannte, denke ich.", erklärte er besonnen und mit einer fast schon zu hassenden Ruhe, „Oder…", das Gleißende Lächeln, er hatte es für besondere Anlässe entwickelt als er dreizehn war , er verwendete es äußert sparsam, außer es ging um ihn, erschien auf seinen Lippen, „ich bin einfach so gut. Wer weiß."

'

Pansy hörte seine Worte doch im Ersten Moment konnte sie gar nicht damit umgehen.

Ihr wurde schwummrig. Vor Wut und vor allem vor Unwohlsein. Ihrem schwachen Körper genügte schon dieser kleine Hauch von Ungereimtheit um ihr ein Signal zu schicken dass er am Ende seiner Kräfte war.

Sie musste sich… Draco reichte ihr seinen Arm und sie lehnte sich schwer dagegen, immer darauf bedacht weiterhin stehen zu bleiben und sich diese Blöße nicht auch noch zu geben.

Sie hasste es, so offensichtlich schwach zu sein, wäre Weasley hier, sie könnte sich auf ihn stützen und niemand würde es sehen.

Aber, hier stand sie, ihren Körper in Dracos Arme gelehnt, und musste mit sich kämpfen zu atmen.

„Pansy, alles klar?" fragte er sie kühl. Er war besorgt. Sie konnte seine echte Besorgnis von falscher immer unterscheiden, die hier war echt.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Es war ihr nicht egal dass er jetzt dastand und sie nicht auslachte oder ein böses Spiel mit ihr trieb, wie er es hätte problemlos tun können. Aber die Wahrheit war sie verstand nicht warum er genau dass nicht tat. Hatte er es denn nicht all die Jahre getan?

War er nicht der nächste der sie nur für seine Zwecke benützt hatte?

„Warum hast du es mir nie gesagt." fragte sie ihn. In dem Moment kümmerte es sie nicht dass ihre Stimme nur ein Hauch war und sie es nicht schaffte ihre Finger gemein in ihn reinzukrallen. „Ich meine", fuhr sie fort, „ ich war deine Freundin, oder? Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht was es bedeuten könnte für mich? Oder warst du wieder nur mit dir beschäftigt!"

Gerade als der Damm zu brechen schien und sie bereit war ihm all das an den Kopf zu werfen was sie ihm schon seit Jahren sagen wollte, egal wie dumm sie danach sicherlich dastehen würde, weil sie ein psychisches Frack war und sich kaum fähig fühlte einen ganzen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, machte er dass worin er immer schon so gut war.

Er lenkte das Gespräch in eine Bahn die er lenken konnte.

'

„Sind wir schlecht gelaunt?" Es war dieser Abfällige Ton den er damals für Weasley entworfen hatte um ihn wütend zu machen aber differenziert genug um ihn dabei nicht böse aussehen zu lassen.

Es war eine absolute Frechheit dass er ihn an ihr anwendete und vor allem war es eine Bodenlosigkeit dass er annahm so etwas würde mit ihr funktionieren.

Sie sah ihn fassungslos an.

Und würde sein schäbiges Grinsen nie vergessen als er erkannte dass er Erflog gehabt hatte.

'

„NATÜRLICH SIND WIR SCHLECHT GELAUNT, Draco!!" schrie sie, gegen ihr besseres Wissen los, „Was glaubst du dass das hier für mich bedeutet!! Ich bin ein verfluchtes Mittelding zwischen Geist und Magier und meine Haare sind Violett und meine Augen leuchten."

„Nur etwas." war seine ruhige Erwiderung.

'

Sie ließ ihn los. Plötzlich war es gar nicht mehr so schwer alleine zu stehen. Allein der Wunsch ihm einen Zauberstab in den Rachen zu stopfen verlieh ihr unerahnte Kräfte.

Kaum zu glauben dass sie die Anwesenheit von Draco Malfoy kaum ertragen konnte. Wann war das nur geschehen?

'

„Nur etwas?!" rief sie aufgelöst. „Ich sehe aus wie eine dieser schrecklichen Schlammblüter bei denen irgendein Experiment mit einer Potion daneben gegangen ist. Und deine Mutter, diese verzickte Alraune sagt mir noch ich sehe normal aus. Nennst du das hier normal?"

Sie zeigte auf ihr Gesicht.

„Du übertreibst Pansy." kam es zurück.

„Übertreiben, du Wahnsinniger!"

„Ja, übertreiben. Du schaust aus wie jemand der sich seine Haare färben ließ und genug von seiner Augenfarbe hatte."

„Ich sehe…"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du übertreibst wie damals als du dir die Haare Haselnuss färben ließt und ich eine Woche lang jeden Morgen um deine Frisur eine Illusion legen musste weil du mit den Strähnchen nicht zufrieden warst. Erinnerst du dich daran?"

Dracos Stimme war sehr ruhig. Als hätte er solche Gespräche schon des Öfteren geführt.

„Das war anders." murmelte sie, ohne zu ihm aufzuschauen.

„Was war anders, Pansy?" fragte er sie. Sie wusste auch diese Frage war aufrichtig gemeint. Verflucht sollte er doch sein. Sie hatte ihm noch nie etwas abschlagen können.

'

Sie drückte sich vollständig weg von ihm.

„Ich hatte noch immer dich." Da, sie hatte es gesagt. Was sie ihm schon seit …

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und obwohl du es nie zu mir gesagt hast, wusste ich doch immer ich konnte mich auf dich verlassen. Und dass kann ich jetzt nicht mehr."

'

Draco ging auf sie zu als sie nach hinten ging und ließ den Abstand zwischen ihnen nicht größer werden.

„Wir sind immer noch Freunde." Er sagte dass recht überzeugt.

„Sind wir das?" entgegnete sie leise.

Sie hob ihre Hand in die Höhe und ließ sie kraftlos wieder sinken.

„Du bist gegangen, Draco. Du hast mich alleine Gelassen. In Slytherin. Du hast uns alle allein gelassen und es mir übertragen, ohne dich auch nur einmal darüber auszulassen, Slytherin am Laufen zu halten. Ich war da als du mich gebraucht hast, hab dich gedeckt, hab dich unterstützt, hab dir gute Vorschläge gegeben was du mit dem rothaarigen Biest anstellen könnest weil ich aus eigner Erfahrung weiß dass du kein Quäntchen Romantik in deinem Körper hast. Und ich tat das weil ich wusste dass du dich wirklich in sie verliebt hattest und meine Chancen, so gering sie auch gewesen waren, verpufft waren. Und ich tat es mit wenig Wehmut und sehr viel Optimismus. Und du haust ab. Du hast es noch nicht mal für wichtig gehalten mich, deine offizielle Freundin, darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen dass du deine schlammblutliebende WEASELY heiraten wirst."

Sie fuhr fertig sich über den Mund.

„Du hast mich im Stich gelassen."

Draco sah verstummt an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

'

Sie sah ihn böse an. Wie erlaubte er es sich nur seinen Kopf zu schütteln.

„Du bist gegangen." fauchte sie, „ Mit deiner kleinen Schlampe und hast sie geheiratet. Und irgendwann kommst du wieder und du glaubst echt ich hätte es dir verziehen, dass wir noch immer Freunde sind?! Was ich auf deine Kosten ertragen musste, in meinem eigenen Haus, was ich für dein Haus aufgegeben habe, was ich alles hier von meinen sogenannten Freunden ertragen musste, an zur Schau gestelltem Mitleid und …"

Sie schauderte bei diesen Erinnerungen. Es war nun an ihr den Kopf zu schütteln. „Diese Naivität erwarte ich mir von Weasley, nicht von dir." Sie drängte sich gewaltvoll und unter zu Hilfenahme ihre Zauberkraft an ihm vorbei und stobte davon.

'

Pansy war Minuten später immer noch außer sich und auf Ron traf. Sein Anblick, so kitschig es sich in diesem Moment auch anhörte, beruhigte sie jedoch von einem Augenblick zum Andern.

Er sah … recht gewaltig aus, in seinem Gewand.

Sie hatte nicht erwartet dass er sie atemberaubend machtvoll sein würde. Dass es ihm direkt aus seinen Nähten heraus quoll.

Greifbare Macht und fühlbare Stärke.

'

Sie lächelte ihn noch nicht mal gegen ihren Willen an.

Er lächelte zurück.

„Du bist spät." sagte er und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten. Ganz kurz zuckte sein Kinn, sie konnte sehen dass ihm etwas an ihr nicht gefiel. Er so einfach zu lesen dass es schon fast keinen Spaß mehr machte. Aber natürlich wusste sie was es ihn störte .

„Hast du etwas mit deinen Haaren gemacht?" fragte er sie. Da war es auch schon.

„Sie sind violett, Weasley." entgegnete sie mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme. War er denn Blind? VIO-LETT!!!! Mit Malvesträhnchen. und...VIOLETT!

Sein Blick hellte erleichtert auf. Er nickte. „Wusste ich doch dass da was anderes war und ich dachte schon du hättest sie geschnitten. Steht dir gut."

Warum reagierte bloß niemand so wie sie sich das gedacht hatte? Warum …

Das Kinn zuckte noch immer. Warum zuckte es noch immer?

„Was?!" fauchte sie.

„Was was, Pansy?" Im Gegensatz zu Dracos vorherigen Einwürfen, waren seine überhaupt nicht ruhig. Er klang genervt. „Es steht dir gut, das war ein Kompliment, es kam von Herzen. Soll ich dir ein Sonett vortragen, damit du es mir glaubst?" Vor ihrem inneren Auge konnte sie diese –gute Freund- Nummer schon wieder direkt hören und darauf hatte sie, jetzt erst recht, keinen Bock.

„Was stört dich?" Sie war ruhig. Sie würde sich den Letzten der ihr noch geblieben war nicht auch noch wegnehmen lassen, oder wegdrücken. Oder sein Gejammer ertragen wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste.

'

Ron wusste nichts von diesen Gedanken und holte ertappt Luft, als er ihre Frage vernahm.

Er sah weg von ihr. Es war eigentlich recht witzig einen so großen Mann verschämt wegblicken zu sehen.

Ihre Stimme wurde sanfter.

Er hatte nichts über ihre Haare gesagt. Er war kein schlechter Kerl. Er war naiv in solchen Momenten, aber er war kein schlechter Kerl.

„Sags schon." befahl sie ihm harsch.

'

Er schnaufte aus. So dass sich seine Nasenflügel kurz aufblähten.

„Ich trage auch kein Rot und Gold, oder?" sagte er dann und zeigte auf sich.

Sein Anzug war schwarz, sehr Körperbetont, mit kupfernen Insignien bearbeitet, überall dort wo sie wusste dass seine Narben waren, waren auch die metallenen Striche. Im Grund genommen war es ein sehr trauriger Anblick, im Licht der Gaslampen die hier schienen, funkelte er fast am ganzen Körper.

Sie verstand beim besten Willen nichts mit seinen kryptischen Worten anzufangen.

„Also…", er zeigte auf sie.

'

Sie sah an sich herab. Sie trug, natürlich, auch kein Rot oder Gold.

„Worauf willst du hinaus." fauchte sie, ein nicht per se böses Fauchen. Dennoch gemein genug um ihn schon wieder zu verschrecken.

Ron sah zum Boden und holte Luft.

„Es ist Grün", murrte er dann, „dein verfluchtest Kleid ist grün und Silber." Er zeigte mit einer übergroßen Geste auf sie. „Ich meine, in Ordnung, dass du dein Haus liebst und alles, aber musst du es denn so offensichtlich machen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich meine wie schaut dass denn aus, du kommst mit einem Weasley, dessen Büttel du bist, in denn Ballsaal und dein Kleid ist grün und silbern. Dass musst du doch verstehen das dass wirklich eigenartig ist. Oder?"

'

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. Daran…

Er hatte absolut recht.

Sie hatte sich so mit ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt dass sie daran gar nicht gedacht hatte.

Er hatte absolut recht. Das zu denken, tat schon weh.

'

Sie schloss die Augen. Konzentrierte sich.

Dachte dieses Mal nicht in Schnitten und Farben oder Mustern, sondern in Aspekten. Es sollte ein Kleid sein dass das etwas präsentierte. Es sollte sie präsentieren.

'

Aspekte ihrer Angst, ihrer Wut, ihrer Einsamkeit. Aspekte ihres Arrangements mit Weasley. Aspekte ihrer wenigen Momente in denen sie sich gut gefühlt hatte und glücklich. Aspekte ihres derzeitigen Gesundheitszustandes.

Aspekte ihres Bruchs mit ihrem alten Leben.

'

Sie fühlte den Stoff, wie er sich veränderte. Eng um ihre Brust wurde es, weil ihr die Luft zum Leben manchmal nur so schwer in ihren Körper kam, Korsage, weil sie gefangen war und sie es wusste, eng um ihre Knie,da selbst wenn sie wüsste wohin sie rennen sollte, sie nicht rennen können würde.

Sie spürte die Farbe und sie hörte die metallenen Fäden aus dem Stoff wachsen.

'

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete blickte sie in Weasleys entgleistes Gesicht.

Er sah sie total belämmert an.

„Besser?"

Er nickte mit offenem Mund.

'

Wieder musterte sie von oben bis unten. Wieder lächelte er.

„Ich wollte ja eigentlich nur dass du die Farbe änderst, aber Pansy, das ist… einfach nur, wow. Richtig wow."

'

Sie sah an sich herab.

Auch sie musste lächeln.

Jetzt sah sie nicht nach Teuer aus, sondern wie eine Göttin.

'

Neckholder aus schwarzen, dünnen Brokat hielten ihr Kleid vom Rutschen ab, er war mit kleinen Stiefmütterchen verziert, die meiste violett mit gelben Augen und schwarzem Gesicht. Etwa eine halbe Handbreit unter ihrer Brust verjüngte sich diese Zusammenstellung dramatisch und wurde zu einem langen Band dass ihr bis knapp über die Knie reichten. Das Band lag über einer vielbestickten Kombination aus weißer glänzender Seide und malvenfarbige Ornamenten die zuerst enganliegend an ihren Oberschenkeln entlang wanderte um dann zu einem ausfallenden Rock zu werden, der asymmetrisch auf der linken Seite bis zum Boden reicht und sich nach rechts oben verkürzte, um dort etwa fünfzehn Schichten vierfärbigen Tülls an dessen Stelle quellen zu lassen.

Eine breite Pelzstola die von der Farbe her zwischen dem violett der Blumen und der Malve der Stickereien angesiedelt war vollendete ihre Outfit.

Nein, keine Göttin. Göttinnen hatten keinen so guten Geschmack.

Sie war…

'

„Lass uns gehen." sagte er und riss sie aus ihren aufmunternden Gedanken.

'

Er reichte ihr die Hand und sie gingen ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren los. Und sie musste zugeben mit ihm an der Seite kam sie sich schon besser vor.

Es war schließlich nicht schwer neben einem Weasley zu glänzen.

'

Ihre relativ gute Stimmung verging als sie Blaise und Deem begegneten. Sie und noch einige andere standen hier am Ende der Treppen wenige Gänge vor dem Ballsaal und unterhielten sich unmotiviert miteinander.

Blaise sah an ihr herab als sie sie erblickte und setze dieses verlogene Lächeln auf dass sie immer verwendete bevor sie jemanden den Todesstoss verpasste.

Pansys Herz begann plötzlich ganz schnell zu rasen.

Sie griff fest nach Weasleys Hand.

Und, Slytherin sei Dank, ließ er nicht los.

'

„Oh, mein lieber Merlin, Pansy." rief Blaise aus als sie langsam zu ihr hergeschritten kam und nun mit einem breiten Grinsen vor ihr stehen blieb. „Ich liebe dein Kleid. Es muss ja total schwer gewesen sein, etwas auf die Schnelle zu finden dass zu deinen verpatzen Haaren passt und wenigstens etwas deiner angeborenen Eleganz zur Geltung bringt. Wer immer auch dafür schuld trägt ich würde ihn ja an Todesser verkaufen."

Die Beiläufigkeit dieses Kommentars minderte die Wucht des Einschlages keineswegs.

Man konnte viel über Blaise sagen, aber sie hatte ein Händchen für Vernichtung. Ein Grund warum Pansy sie immer gemocht hatte.

Heute jedoch hasste Pansy es wie plötzlich alle zu ihr her sahen und sie, außer eine Szene zu machen, nichts tun konnte.

Andererseits war eine Szene besser als dass was folgen würde, bevor sie jedoch antworten konnte, fuhr Blaise auch schon in diesem eingeübten Geplapper, das sie zu solchen Events zurechtgelegt hatte, fort.

Sie zeigte auf Pansys Kleid und das ihre.

Einige der Zuseher sagten es ihr nicht, aber über Geschmack ließ sich streiten.

Dennoch, das war gerade jetzt nicht wichtig. In solchen Gesprächen ging es nie wirklich um das Kleid. Es ging immer um den Menschen der es trug.

Pansy hatte einen Fehler gemacht.

Den ersten seitdem sie jemals an der Schule gewesen war.

Sie sah aus wie ein Muggel.

'

Es brauchte nie mehr als einen Fehler.

Pansy wusste das besser als jeder andere.

'

Sie hatte nach diesen Regeln gelebt.

Und heute nach diesen Regeln sterben.

'

Sie sah Blaise stumm ins Gesicht.

Sie hatte beschlossen es mit Würde zu ertragen.

'

„Ich" bemerkte Blaise gerade, „trage ja ein Modell aus dem Clan der Serpentinen und kann nur sagen, dass ich es mir schon vor Monaten bestellt hatte für diesen außerordentlich wichtigen Ball."

'

„Zu dumm also", kam es plötzlich aus einer der Ecken und Narcissa Malfoy kam zusammen mit ihrem Gatten aus dem Schatten, „dass du dir ein Vorjahresmodell andrehen liest, Kind."

Die Beiden waren ein schmuckes Paar und auch wenn sie gerade von mehr Todessern gejagt wurden als kaum ein Zauberpaar zuvor, war die Autorität die sie sich in den letzten Jahren, erkauft, erschlichen und erarbeitet hatten keineswegs verloren. Die Beiden waren eine Erscheinung die sich in die Erinnerung jedes einbrannten der ihnen begegnete und niemand war dumm genug sich mit ihnen anzulegen, ohne nicht vorher bereit zu sein den Preis zu zahlen.

Narcissa nickte kurz Pansy aufmunternd zu, musterte dann aber schon Blaise von oben bis unten an. Ein sehr ruhiges Lächeln legte sich auf ihre dünnen Lippen.

„Und da du zugenommen hast", fuhr sie ungewöhnlich direkt fort, „passt es dir auch nicht so sonderlich gut, siehst du, hier und dort quillt es hervor." Die blonde Frau schüttelte erschüttert den Kopf. Laut genug dass sie auch jeder hören konnte fuhr sie mit belehrender Stimme fort. „Du musst solche Missgeschicke tunlichst vermeiden, so etwas wird niemals vergessen. Man sollte auch schon in deinem Alter genug Verstand und vor allem Geschmack haben zu wissen was man tragen kann und was nicht." Ihr Blick erweichte sich. „Aber natürlich, liebste Blaise", erweiterte sie diese verlogen freundliche Geste um ein paar verlogen anerkennende Worte, „haben nicht alle Mädchen deines Alters die absolute Freude genossen durch meine Schule des guten Geschmacks zu wandern und zu lernen, wie es die gute Pansy schon seit jungen Jahren tat." Sie wandte sich Ron und Pansy zu. „Du siehst… ihr beide seht absolut atemberaubend aus. Und ich liebe was du mit deinen Haaren gemacht hast, Kind."

Mit ihren langen knochigen Fingern zupfte sie an Pansys violetten Fransen.

„Nur wenige finden den Mut sich solchen modischen Herausforderungen zu stellen und noch weniger haben die Courage es bis zum Ende durchzuziehen. Es ist überaus anrechenswert dass du dich nicht von alten und längst überholten Formen kontrollieren lässt. Es gibt ja heutzutage noch immer einige die glauben einen guten Haarschnitt könnte man bei Madame Fist oder Mademoiselle Allemand bekommen, was natürlich an der Wahrheit noch nicht einmal schrammt, sind diese Damen zwar erfolgreich aber allein aus ästhetischer Sicht totale Versagerinnen."

Sie lächelte Pansy zu und wandte sich wieder zu Blaise. „Stimmst du mir nicht zu, Kind."

Die fuhr sich gerade wie beiläufig durch die Haare. Sie hatte nichts gesagte, oder darauf erwidert. So dumm war sie nicht.

Doch jetzt ergab sich eine Möglichkeit. Eine Blöße die sich die alte Frau gegeben hatte und sie würde sie ergreifen und zu ihrem Gunsten verwenden.

'

„Nun ich denke, dass…" erwiderte Blaise leiser als gewollt, Narcissa sah jedoch schon zu ihrem Mann und unterbrach sie lächelnd.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Art und Weise einen Satz zu beginnen, nicht wahr. Wie dem auch sei, mein werter Gatte und ich sollten uns sputen, mein Sohn wird bald den Ballsaal betreten und ich wage zu behaupten es wird ein Spektakel dass man nicht verpassen sollte, daher wünsch ich den Damen und jungen Herren noch einen annehmen Abend und, Miss Zarbini." Narcissa wartete so lange bis das Mädchen in ihr Gesicht sah, „ich würde ihnen wirklich raten noch einmal einige Minuten ihrer Zeit für ihr Ensemble zu opfern, sie werden sehen, mit einem Zauber hier und dort, wird niemand bemerken dass sie mit Kleid aus zweiter Hand sozusagen, zum Ball erschienen sind."

Blaise nickte stumm. Ihr Lächeln zu einer Maske erstarrt. Sie war wie ein Anfänger in die Falle getappt.

'

Narcissa legte ihr weiterhin freundlich eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ein weiteres noch, junge Dame", sagte sie als sie sich etwas nach vorne beugte und ihr verschwörerisch ins Ohr flüsterte, „nehmen sie meinen Rat an und wenden sie sich in Zukunft nicht mehr an Madame Fist. Schreiben sie mir eine Nachricht sollten sie wieder den Wunsch verspüren einen Haarkünstler zu begegnen und ich werde ihnen mit weiser Führung sowie Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen, damit" sie zeigte auf Blaise Haare und schauderte, „dass nie wieder passiert."

Narcissa reichte ihrem Gatten den Arm und beide gingen langsam davon und riefen dabei noch Pansy und Ron hinter sich her, man könne nicht ewig auf sie warten.

Ron, der noch immer mit dem Gedanken spielte, Blaise Kopf gegen die nächste Wand zu hämmern, nickte und mit ihm an ihrer Seite, konnte Pansy dem raschen Schritt der Malfoys folgen.

'

Für jemanden der noch vor wenigen Stunden gedacht hatte sie würde den gesellschaftlichen Tod sterben, ging es Pansy recht gut.

Und das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen war einfach nicht mehr wegzukriegen.

'

Blaise lächelte auch noch immer vollkommen erstarrt.

Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab aus einer der Rockfalten in ihrem Kleid.

Sie zauberte, nach den Anweisungen der blonden Frau, ihr Gewand in passende Formen und ließ ihren Zauberstab wieder verschwinden.

Als sie in die Augen ihres Freundes sah, nickte sie.

Heute war ein Tag, gleich gut genug wie jeder andere.

'

* * *

Nächster Teil: 12.12.07

Würde mich über Kommies freuen.


	13. Kapitel fünfundzwanzig

Neues Kapitel bitte lest in meinen Sidekicks ein langer Sommer und eine lange NAcht.

Damit ihr wisst wer ein paar von den Leuten sind.

Ihr verpasst viel wenn ihr die Sidekicks nicht lest.

Nun denn...

* * *

KApitel fünfundzwanzig

P A N S Y

'

Als sie zusammen mit Ron den Saal betrat erwartete sie sich nicht erstaunt und vollkommen perplex Luft holen zu müssen.

Sie tat es dennoch als sie von Ginny mit einem lauten „Hi, Pansy. Wo warst du so lange?!" empfangen wurde und in ihr glücklich lächelndes Gesicht blickte.

„Was ist mit deinem Haar passiert, Weasley?" brachte sie nur leicht stammelnd über ihre Lippen, und besserte sich danach gleich auf, „ich meine, Malf… ich, eben… Ginny?" aus.

Die fuhr sich verschwörerisch durch die türkisenen Haare.

'

„Neues Ballmotto. Entdecke die Farbe in dir? Ich dachte eigentlich ich hätte es den Tussen die mich geschnitten haben, nicht gesagt, aber dann… Bist du ja immer noch eine Freundin." Sie kam zu ihr und legte ihr, sehr sanft den Arm um die Schulter.

„Dracos Mum hat gesagt dass du eventuell mit neuer Haarfarbe kommst und es nicht mögen wirst, also dachte ich… du weißt schon. Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid." Sie lachte kurz auf. „ich meine Natürlich, wir dachten das."

„Wer ist wir?" kam es sehr leise zurück.

„Na wir, eben!" Ginny zeigte noch mal auf sich, dann auf viele Gryffindors, einige Huffelpuff und etliche Ravenclaws, etwa 10 Slytherin

Pansy sah auf Goyles silberhaarene Freundin Regina, auf die schwangere und blauhaarige Erika Branden, Silvia Rollforg grinste sie unter einem schwarz grün gestreiften Bob her an, Granger sah mürrisch zu ihr her, sie konnte das Ungewissen in ihren Augen noch immer erkennen aber ihre Haare waren zu perlmutfarbenen Locken gezaubert und dass sagte mehr als tausend Worte es jemals konnten.

'

Gerade wollte sie etwas sagen als Rachel Hugblow an ihr vorbeikam, mit den orangesten Haaren die sie jemals sehen würde, hoch aufgetürmt zu einer Kugel die größer war als der Dracos aufgeblasenes Ego.

'

Sie schaffte nur noch ein leises „Warum?" herauszuquäcken.

'

„Warum? Warum nicht?" Ginny kicherte. „Komm schon, lass uns tanzen. Zeigen wir den Männern wie es geht."

Pansy nickte und musste auch kichern. Ginny war einfach ansteckend. Warum auch immer.  
Laut Lachen musste sie erst als sie in Blaise verwirrtes Gesicht blickte als die zusammen mit Deem den Saal betrat und offensichtlich die Welt nicht verstand.

'

Nach einer Weile gesellte sich Ron zu ihr, er konnte Tanzen, erstaunlicherweise und überraschte sie mit einer ausgefeilten Fußtechnik als sie vor dem Auftritt einer seiner Lieblingsbands zu –Erwachsenen- Musik tanzten.

Als sie ihn fragte wo er das gelernt hatte, zuckte er mit seinen breiten Schultern.

Sein Geheimnis sagte er und, nach einigen nicht so netten Worten, zeigte er auf Crabbe.

„Ich musste noch nicht mal was dafür zahlen oder etwas eintauschen, er tat es nur damit er nie wieder mit dir tanzen zu müssen. Du musst wirklich gemein gewesen sein."

Sie nickte nur gut gelaunt, denn ja, war sie gewesen. Wirklich gemein.

'

Dann, allerdings verlor er jedes Taktgefühl als seine „absolute Lieblingsband, Pansy, so was krasses sieht man nicht oft und die Karten für ein Konzert sind so scheißteurer" auftrat und sprang einfach nur noch wie ein Verrückter herum

'

Alles in allem hatte sie wirklich eine gute Zeit.

Nicht dass sie es ihm laut gesagt hatte, aber es war ein schönes Fest und er war ein wirklich hervorragender und aufmerksamer Begleiter.

Sie konnte es noch immer nicht glauben was so viele hier, sie schaffte es einfach nicht sie als Freunde zu sehen, aber Feinde waren sie mal keine, für sie getan hatten.

'

Wie dem auch sei, trotz allem, konnte sie sich kaum genug an dem Gedanken laben das alle sie beneiden mussten.

Den Ron sah so ausgezeichnet aus in diesem Gewand das er sich tragen ließ. Das Bronze sah manchmal aus wie Blut und sie glaubte daran dass es ein Effekt war den er haben wollte. Er sah richtig gut aus.

Die wollten ihn alle besteigen, oder sich auf jeden Fall von ihm besteigen lassen.

Sie konnte die Lust sogar in Grangers Augen sehen, und sie mochte es.

Denn er betrachtete niemanden außer ihr.

'

Haha.

Und Blaise mit ihrem abgehalfterten und nutzlosen Deem, in einem Sakko vom Vorjahr, hatte keine Chance.

So sollte es sein.

'

Echt der Abend wurde immer besser und Besser.

'

„Noch ein Tanz, Pansy?" fragte Ron sie, und forderte sie mit einer Hand ausgestreckt auf zu ihm zu kommen.

Sie lächelte. Tanzen. Sie liebte Tanzen.

„Immer."

'

Als sie schwungvoll das Parkett entlang tanzten und ihr Herz immer schneller zu schlagen begann, spürte sie ein leichtes Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch, und als er sie elegant, mit einem eingehakten Arm wieder von der Tanzfläche begleitete kam es ihr so vor als würde überall dort wo er sie berührte ihre Haut taub werden.

Er blabberte irgendetwas vor sich hin, aber sie hörte nur den sanften Klang seiner Stimme und das laute Schlagen ihres Herzens.

Ihr Atem ging schneller als er sich kurz von ihr wegdrehte um etwas Bowle zu holen, und als er es ihr ein Glas damit in die Hand gab, zitterte sie am ganzen Körper.

'

Er sah sie lange an.

„Dein Gesicht ist ganz rot, fühlst du dich wohl?" fragte er.

'

Sie erwiderte nur seinen Blick, lange und aufmerksam.

Ihr Mund war völlig ausgetrocknet.

Ihre Zunge fühlte sich so an als wäre sie ausgedörrt.

'

Sie brauchte alles ihr Geschick die Worte die sie, ach so schleppend dachte, aus dem Mund zu bekommen.

„Nein." Ihre Augen wurden ganz schwer.

„Ich glaube…" Das Atmen war so anstrengend. So furchtbar anstrengend.

„Gift." Sie versuchte ihre Hand in die Höhe zu Heben. „Gift."

Ihr Blick trübte urplötzlich sich so weit ein dass sie nichts mehr sah.

Sie spürte seine Hand auf ihrem Gesicht und die andere auf ihrem Rücken.

Rütteln.

Heftiger, verebbent. Irgendetwas Hartes unter ihrem Kopf.

'

R O N

'

Er nickte zu Narcissa Malfoy als sie ihm kurz ansah und dann mit einem stolzen Grinsen zu ihrem Mann beugte.

Mein Merlin, diese Frau war gut!

'

Er konnte es kaum glauben was für Farben hier herumwuselten, aber Hugblow schoss den Vogel mit ihrer Orange ab.

Meine Güte, dass war schon fast nicht mehr ertragbar.

Andererseits schien es Pansy aufzumuntern und das gefiel ihm.

'

Als sie mit Ginny auf der Tanzfläche verschwand wandte er sich zu Malfoy der ihn resigniert ansah.

„Das erklärt ihre wechselnde Haarfarbe." sagte er.

Ron sah zu Ginny.

„ich dachte du steckst dahinter."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich hatte es nur wirklich satt mir alle fünf Minuten – ist die Farbe besser, Draco? – anzuhören. Also hab ich sie wechseln lassen bis was dabei war das ihr gefällt."

'

Ron lachte Draco etwa fünf Minuten aus und ging dann zu Pansy um mit ihr zu tanzen.

Er ignorierte die Lehrer die hier überall herumstanden erfolgreich und hatte wirklich eine gute Zeit.

Nicht dass er es laut sagen würde, aber Pansy war eine gute Begleiterin. Sie war aufmerksam und zuvorkommend, sie tanzte wie wild herum als er die Sau raus ließ während die Werapes ihre Gitarrenriffs los ließen und… mein Merlin dieses Kleid, sie sah so heiß aus, dass er genau wusste jeder, absolut jeder beneidete ihn.

Der Ewig Zweite, Ronald Weasley, hatte die schärfste aller Frauen zu seiner Seite und sie ignorierte jeden anderen.

'

Es war wie ein Traum.

Ein absolut realistischer wunderbarer Traum, und wie so viele seiner Träume zurzeit verwandelten sie sich von einem Moment zum andern in einen Albtraum

'

Ihr Gesicht war ganz Rot. Was er ihr auch sagte.

Er stellte sein Getränk zu Seite.

„Pansy was ist los?" fragte er sie zuerst leise, er ging nahe zu ihr hin, aber sie reagierte nicht.

„Pansy!" sagte er noch ein Mal, lauter.

„Nein." sagte sie dann.

Er verstand nicht. Nein was?

„Pansy, was ist mit dir los?" fragte er, seine Stimme noch ruhig aber an dieser einen speziellen Schwelle zur Beunruhigung. „ Sprich mit mir! Sag was."

Sie sagte nichts. Sie sah ihn noch nicht mal richtig an.

Sie bewegte zwar ihre Lippen, aber es kam kein Ton heraus.

'

Ron blinzelte.

„Du musst lauter Reden, Pansy", dachte er dass er sagte, aber in Wirklichkeit er schrie sie an, die Musik war erstorben, und alles sahen sie an.

'

Ron der vor Pansy stand, diesen Kopf Unterschied nach unten schaute und schrie.

„Lauter, verstehst du."

'

-Gift.-

'

Sie hatte ihre Lippen wieder bewegt und auch wenn er es nicht gehört hatte, so hatte er es gesehen.

'

Er schnappte Luft.

Als sie zusammensank griff er nach ihr, und er sie mit dem einem Arm fest, während er mit dem Andern sanft über ihr Gesicht fuhr und sie mehrmals leicht ohrfeigte.

„Wach auf, Pansy, du musst aufwachen."

Es war das einzige das ihm einfiel tun zu können.

Noch ein Mal, schlug er sie nicht allzu hart auf die Wange.

'

Sie reagierte nicht.

Wenn sie atmete dann machte sie so komische Geräusche.

'

Etwas machte in ihm Klick.

Er schrie so laut er konnte um Hilfe.

'

Snape und auch Maddock kamen herbeigelaufen, Tray und China hielten die Menge ab vom drängen, Ginny und Draco ließen Madame Pomfrey zu Ron und Pansy schweben, und der Direktor sprach mit den Schülern und hielt sie an leise zu sein.

'

„Kamas. Oder...", Kendrick zählte etwas an seinen Fingern ab, „Isabaa nel-potion."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann wäre sie schon tot." sagte er scharf.

„Sie nimmt aber eine Potion Nocturna gegen die Auswirkungen des Fungusiers." fauchte Kendrick zurück.

„Fungu…" Snape schüttelte den Kopf, „Was noch?!", bellte der Potionmaster.

Kendrick zählte etwa zwanzig verschiede Kräuter und Potions auf, und Snape schüttelte noch ein Mal den Kopf.

'

Ron musste sich setzten.

Er ließ sich und Pansy langsam zu Boden gleiten.

'

Draco sah zu seiner Frau und dann zu seinem Schwager.

„Es hat begonnen", flüsterte er ihr zu und sie nickte.

„Warum sie?" fragte Ginny.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Um etwas zu beweisen und…" er sah sich um, „ich glaube nicht dass sie die Einzige ist."

Mit seinem kleinen Finger zeigte er unauffällig auf Dumbledore und noch ein paar andere.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Auch wenn ihr Gesicht unberührt von dem war was er ihr zeigte, so krallten ihre Finger sich in seinen Oberarm und sie sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Was tun wir?"

Draco lächelte.

„Ihm zeigen dass nicht nur er Leute hat die tun was er sagt."

Er winkte Crabbe und Goyle zu sich.

'

Die Beiden Potionmaster sahen sich wieder an und Madame Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie ertrinkt", sagte sie, „ „ihr Herz macht Überstunden, dass heißt etwas zerrt ihr entweder Flüssigkeit aus dem Körper und es muss den Blutdruck." „Die Pupillen sind starr und klein." wandte Snape ein. „Haut schweißig, und fahl, es richt nach…Yasmin."

'

„Yasmin." wiederholte Kendrick.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie wäre schon tot." er wiederholte diesen Satz schon zum zweiten Mal.

„Die Potion Nocturna enthält Ingwer." fauchte Kendrick wieder.

„Das Rolle von Ubus, ausgabe 17!" Snape nickte, „der Bericht über …"

„Harrgenau!"

'

„Lasst keinen Aus dem Raum wenn ich nicht das Ok dazu gebe." sagte Draco als er mit langsamen Schritten durch die Menge ging.

Crabbe nickte.

„Wird erledigt."

Draco sah zu einer Gruppe von Ravenclaw.

Er winkte drei der Älteren zu sich her.

„Ihr geht mit dem Potionmasters und helft ihnen."

Er hielt an, als er Brenda erblickte.

Sanft zupfte er Ginny am Arm.

„Sag ihr sie soll sich hinsetzen. Sie kann jetzt nicht helfen."

Ginny nickte.

'

„Das Lacken aus Drachenschild." kam dann ein Ausruf durch die Luft. Snape hatte gesprochen.

Kendrick fuchtelte mit seinem Armen und zeigte auf Snape. „Das denke ich auch."

'

Ron sah derweil nur auf Pansys Gesicht.

'

Gift.

Es war seine Schuld.

Wenn sie starb war das seine Schuld.

„Du wirst nicht sterben, klar." sagte er ihr und fuhr ihr durch die Haare. Er fand sie gar nicht so schlimm. Ihm machten ihre Augen viel mehr Unbehagen. Wenn sie sich ärgerte und sich ihre Pupillen zusammenzogen, sah man das gelb in der Mitte ihrer Iris. Das war wirklich gespenstisch.

'

„Wir müssen sie stabilisieren", murmelte nun Kendrick. „So was wie Simmensowasser. Es muss die Flüssigkeit die sich in ihrer Lunge Breit macht aufsaugen und ihre Lungenflügel daran hindern zusammenzukleben."

„Hab keines."

„Hat keiner. Verdammt seltenes Scheißzeug."

'

„Hatte Mal welches." Snape drehte sich um und blickte in die Menge. „Lucius!"

'

„Ich habe es gehört und…. ich bin schon dabei." kam es angestrengt zurück.

Aller Augen richteten sich nun auf Lucius Malfoy. Er stand leger an eine Wand gelehnt und hatte seine Augen geschlossen.

Seine Haut hatte einen leicht bläulichen Schimmer. Er tat nichts also sahen alle wieder zu Weasley und Panswrick.

'

Weit oben nahe der Decke des Speisesaals und noch über den Zaubern die einen Nachthimmel mit Meteorschauern projizierten konnten die jenigen die Adleraugen hatten jedoch sehen, das Wasser aus allen Richtungen zusammenfloss.

Es war eine große Ansammlung und würde Bald den Zauber durchbrechen.

Wenn es dass Tat würde Bedrohlichkeit einen neue Nuance besitzen.

Es blubberte und machten wellen, schien fast schon lebendig.

'

Ginny sah es.

Einige der Wenigen.

Sie betrachtete es nur wenige Sekunden und wandte sich Brenda zu.

Die hatte sich gesetzt und atmete schwer.

'

„Nichts ist so wie es war." presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Vielleicht nicht. Und vielleicht ist das gut so. Überlass es uns." Ginny lächelte ihr zu, winkte Erika Branden zu sich, die sich ohne ein Weiteres Wort zu verlieren zu ihr setze und ihr leise aufmunternde Worte zusprach.

Ginny sah hinauf zu der Bühne wo die Werapes wie alle anderen gafften.

Sie hatte eine Idee.

'

Es tat einen lauten Knall.

Schwarze Flocken fielen von der Decke und lösten sich auf noch bevor sie den Grund erreichten.

„Wohin?" fragte Lucius Malfoy. Seine Haut hatte die Farbe seine Augen. Er atmete schwer.

NArcissa hatte sich vor ihn gestellt und rieb ihm den Rücken.

„Ihre Lungen." rief Pompfrey.

Lucius nickte. „In Ordnung."

'

Draco stand inzwischen neben Deem und Blaise.

Er sah zu als etwa eine Handvoll schwarzer Flüssigkeit die sich spiralförmig vom Himmel her absetze, sie schwebte über die Köpfe hin zu Pansy, die noch immer in Rons Armen lag.

„Wenn sie stirbt", flüsterte Draco zu Deem, „töte ich euch.".

Er blickte in Deems unberührtes Gesicht. „ Du weißt was ich gesagt habe, was ich mit dir tun werde, wenn du deinen Platzt vergisst. Glaub ja nicht ich hätte es vergessen."

'

Als das Wasser in Pansys Mund hineinlief, sah Ron auf um etwas sagen, aber tat dann doch nichts.

'

Madame Pomfrey kam vorsichtig näher als sie erkannte dass Ron zurechnungsfähig war und nicht jeden töten würde der in seine Nähe kam.

„Wir müssen sie zur Krankenstation bringen, Ron." Beruhigend aber bestimmt. „Potionmaster Madock sagt er hat ein Gegenmittel."

Ron nickte und stand auf.

Vorsichtig, damit er Pansy nichts tat.

Sie zuckte zurzeit.

'

Er blickte sich um, dann sah er zu Deem, aber seine Augen blieben auf Blaise liegen.

„Es ist mir egal ob ihr dafür verantwortlich seit oder nicht, wenn" er zuckte kurz selbst, „.--- ich zerreiße euch in der Luft und euer Blut wird an meinen Händen kleben, ich…" begann er , doch dann reagierte er auf den wütenden und dringlichen Aufruf von Prof. Snape und verließ mit Pansy auf den Armen den Raum ohne sich umzudrehen.

Er sah nur zu Draco, der nickte ihn an.

'

Die Werapes begannen zu spielen.

'

„Redmark und Rollforg. Deaster wenn es dir recht ist. "

Die drei Angesprochenen lösten sich sofort aus der Menge.

„Ich will dass ihr ihn im Auge behaltet, er soll die Krankenstation nicht verlassen." sagte Draco und lächelte.

Peter Deaster nickte, die anderen hatten sich schon umgedreht und waren hinter Ron hergegangen.

'

Draco erblickte Granger.

„Geh mit den Anderen und hilf ihnen mit dem Gegenmittel." sagte er als er gemächlich an ihr vorbeischlenderte.

Sie sah ihn an als wäre er verrückt.

„Du glaubst doch nicht…"

„Potter ist auch vergiftet." sagte Draco ruhig und verwendete wieder seinen kleinen Finger. „Beweg dich, Granger."

'

Sie sah überrascht zu Harry, er nickte nur.

Hermine rannte aus dem Saal.

'

Sobald sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte, begab sich Harry zu den Wänden des Saals und lehnte sich erschöpft dagegen.

Er blieb nicht der Einzige.

Draco hatte recht gehabt, etwa die Hälfte der Anwesenden waren auch vergiftet.

Ginny kam auf ihn zu.

„Es wird welche Geben die gehen wollen."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Geht, wenn nur einer rauskommt, können wir ihn sicher nicht mehr rechtzeitig finden. Er stirbt."

Ginny sah sich um.

Die Mädchen die sie zum Tanzen abgestellt hatte, taten ihre Arbeit und auch wenn sie anfänglich etwas verächtlich und ungläubig von den meisten angeschaut wurden, taten sie doch dass wozu sie berufen wurden.

Sie lenkten die große Masse ab.

Keine fünf Minuten waren vergangen und es herrschte wieder Partylaune.

'

Dann, endlich kam Hermine angelaufen, selbst ganz Blass, in ihren Händen eine große Phiole voller grünlich grauer Potion.

'

Draco winkte sie zu sich her, sie schien nicht zu verstehen warum alle wieder tanzten, und übergab ihm die Phiole.

Sie ging zu Harry.

Er sah zu Tray.

Der hatte bis jetzt noch gar nichts gesagt sondern hatte ihn nur stumm beobachtet.

Draco rief Ginny zu sich.

Die Hand auf der Schulter seiner Frau platziert, konzentrierte er sich, plötzlich erstarrten alle in dem Raum.

'

Er starrte auf den Menschen rings um ihn herum.

'

Und, nur so dass er es sehen konnte ließ er sie leuchten.

Je nach Vergiftung.

Danach teilte er auch das Gegengift aus.

'

Er ließ die Potion schweben und plötzlich zerplatzte sie in hunderte von Bläschen die direkt in die Münder der Vergifteten flogen.

Wartete ein wenig bis die Flüssigkeit über Zunge hinein in ihren Rachen geflossen war.

Wartete noch ein wenig.

'

Er gab ihnen allen die Beherrschung über ihre Körper zurück, die wenigsten hatten mitbekommen dass ihnen etwas in den Rachen gestopft wurden und sie tanzten weiter.

Draco lächelte Ginny zu und nahm von der Restlichen Potion selbst einen großen Schluck.

Dann klatschte er und übergab Dobby die Phiole.

Ginny wirkte überrascht als sie ihm die Überreste der Potion vom Mund wegküsste.

„Du auch?"

Er nickte.

„Wir zeigen keine Schwäche. Es braucht niemand zu wissen was hier passiert ist und wie knapp wir davon entfernt waren die Hälfte der nächsten Generation zu verlieren."

„Aber…"

„Kein Aber."

Er nahm seine Frau und drückte sie Richtung Tanzfläche.

„Du warst vergiftet." murrte sie.

Draco ignorierte sie und zog sie an sich.

„War Potter auch, er weiß wie ich, dass es sich nicht lohnt darüber nachzudenken."

Er lenkte ihren Blick zu Harry der sich verwundert von der Wand losdrückte und Hermine leise Worte der Beruhigung zusprach.

Irgendwann war der Ball dann vorbei und Draco nahm seine Frau an der Hand und zusammen rannten sie zur Krankenstation.

'

* * *

nächstes Kapitel 18.12. 

Kommis würden mich freuen.


	14. Kapitel sechsundzwanzig

**KAPITEL sechsundzwanzig **

**' **

Seine Gedanken sind eingefroren.

Er kann sich nicht dazu bringen weiterzudenken oder an etwas anderes zu denken und so läuft er mit ihr auf seinen Armen die Gänge entlang

und hofft sie würden die Krankenstation bald erreichen.

Er bemerkt gar nicht dass sie angekommen sind, erst als ihm- er achtete nicht darauf wer - irgendjemand also, Pansy aus den Armen schweben lässt, kann er sehen dass sie in der Tat hier sind.

'

Er sieht ihnen zu, und sieht ihnen doch nicht so.

Er spürt die kalte Wand hinter sich und nimmt sie doch nicht wahr.

Er bemerkt Trewalney neben ihm und weiß trotzdem nicht worüber sie mit ihm spricht, ihre Stimme erreicht zwar sein Ohr jedoch nicht ihre Worte.

'

Dennoch bemerkt er die Veränderung in ihr, von einem Moment zum Anderen ist sie wieder die alte Trewalney, die unbedarft zu Pansy schaut und fragt was gerade passiert sei.

Es dauert nicht lange, doch als ihre Augen wieder die Schärfe von Verstand und leben in sich aufblitzen lassen, ist er genug von ihr eingenommen ihr auch wirklich zuzuhören.

'

„Sie versteckt sich in der Tiefe ihrer Seele", erklärt Trewalney ihm und schüttelt den Kopf, „Ich weiß nicht ob es nicht zu viel war und sie überhaupt zurückkommen wird."

Er antwortet noch bevor er darüber nachgedacht dass das nicht möglich sei. Er und Pansy haben ein Packt und dieser wird eingehalten werden. Er wisse dass und daran gebe es auch nichts zu rütteln.

'

Sie schüttelt den Kopf ein weiteres Mal.

Ihre großen Kreolen klimpern gegen ihren Hals.

„Nein, Mr. Weasley", sie bessert sich hastig aus, „mein Lord, ihr missversteht mich. Sie hat keine Kraft mehr zu kämpfen."

Er wird innerlich ganz böse.

Er kennt sie besser. Er weiß dass sie kämpfen wird.

Sein Blick wandert zu ihr, sie liegt auf einem der Betten und sie ist ganz blass und fahl.

Er wiederholt es noch einmal, dass Pansy kämpfen wird.

'

Er weiß es einfach.

'

Prof. Trewalney hebt ihre Hände in die Höhe.

„Ihr missversteht mich wirklich mein Lord", sagt sie und legt ihm, nur ganz kurz, die Hand auf die Schulter. Er greift nach dieser Hand, sieht auf sie hinunter, vernichtend und ärgerlich. Sie ist nicht eingeschüchtert wie sie es sein sollte.

„Sie will kämpfen, aber sie hat keine Kraft mehr dazu." Sie sagt es ganz ruhig und mit langsamen Worten. „Sie kämpfte schon die ganze Zeit."

'

Er versteht es nicht.

Er weiß nur dass er nicht mehr aufhören kann in ihre Augen zu blicken.

Er spürt dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen kann und dann

* * *

_„Und dann sagte Ginny irgendwas von Potion und …es war sehr lustig."_

_Ron sah Pansy momentan verstummt an. „Dass hat sie nicht getan?!"_

_„Doch, ich schwöre! Ich muss jetzt noch immer an Dracos blasses Gesicht denken und… es war so lustig!"_

_'_

_Er begann zu lachen. Er konnte nicht anders._

_Der Gedanke dass sein Schwager und… Ginny und… überhaupt. Es war wirklich lustig!_

_'_

_Er wusste nicht so genau wann es passiert war dass er und Panswrick miteinander abhingen und dabei Spaß hatten, aber es war geschehen und es wunderte ihn noch immer._

_Sie war wirklich witzig. Sie war zwar gemein, aber wirklich witzig._

_Und sie hatte ihm damals mit seinen Eltern geholfen._

_Sie hätte nicht müssen und hatte es doch getan._

_'_

_Und sie half ihm auch mit Hermine._

_Seit dem er öfter mit Pansy abhing, dachte er viel weniger an Hermine und es war auch nicht mehr so schlimm und…_

_… ein Gedanke streifte ihn vollkommen unvorbereitet… er verstummte mitten unter seinem Lachen._

_'_

_Sie sah überrascht zu ihm hoch._

_„Alles klar Pavianhintern? Hast du dich verschluckt?" Er antwortete nicht. „Ist hier irgendwo eine Spinne?" fragte sie und sah sich um._

_„Du kriegst doch nicht schon wieder die nächste Panikattacke, oder? Du bist so verflucht anstrengend mit deinen Spinnenphobien, also wirklich. Keinen Schimmer wie Ginny so was wie dich die ganzen Jahre ertragen konnte, Bruder hin oder her."_

_Er sagte noch immer nichts._

_„Pavianhintern?" er starrte weiter gerade aus, „Weasley?" unbewegt, „ Ron!"_

_Er klinkte wieder in ihr Gespräch ein. Seine grünen Augen sahen sie komisch an._

_'_

_„Willst du mit mir auf den Ball gehen?" fragte er sie dann plötzlich._

_Sie nickte noch bevor sie die Frage richtig verstanden hatte

* * *

_

dann weiß er wie es wäre wenn sie Blaise nicht begegnet wären, und er Pansy mit sich zurück zum Spiel genommen hätte. Obwohl dass natürlich vollkommen unrealistisch war und … woher kamen diese schrecklichen Gedanken! Er und Pansy ein Date. Dass war lächerlich!!

Zum Merlin was geschah hier nur?

* * *

_Seine Stimme klang dumpf._

_„Wir werden hier drin Sterben. Panswrick. Wir werden hier sterben. Ich…." Tränen flossen unkontrolliert sein Gesicht hinunter. Er hatte Schmerzen und er hatte noch viel größere Angst. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und schaukelte mit seinem ganzen Körper hin und her._

_Sie würden hier sterben._

_Er wusste dass._

_Er würde all das kein weiteres Mal aushalten._

_Er konnte seine Finger immer noch nicht spüren._

_'_

_Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf._

_„Draco wird uns suchen! Jedenfalls mich, und er wird dich finden und auch mich. Und wir kommen beide aus diesem Loch wieder heraus!"_

_'_

_Ron sah sie an._

_Er sagte nicht._

_Er weinte nur weiter._

_'_

_Und sie warteten und warteten, doch keiner kam._

_Stunden vergingen._

_Er konnte nicht mehr weinen._

_Es war einfach zu anstrengend._

_„Wir sterben." sagte sie dann plötzlich ganz leise._

_Ron sah zu ihr hinüber._

_Er konnte sie nicht sehen doch ihre Stimme war gebrochen und schwach. Ganz gleich wie seine auch._

_Etwas in ihm wollte ihr sagen dass sie nicht plötzlich aufhören dürfte an Malfoy zu glauben, aber er brachte es einfach nicht über die Lippen._

_Er wollte ihr sagen dass es sicher einfach wäre die Hoffnung fahren zu lassen und aufzugeben, aber er war ein Weasley und ein Weasley gab nicht auf._

_Er würde einen Weg finden sie rauszuholen und er würde sie mitnehmen._

_Der Gedanken streifte ihn, aber er konnte ihn nicht aussprechen._

_Er glaubte einfach nicht daran._

_Er wollte nicht mehr leben, sondern sterben._

_„Ja. Das werden wir." sagte er sobald er seine Gedanken geordnet hatten._

_Sie kamen nur wenig danach und schleppten in an den Armen aus dem Raum hinaus._

_Und es war ein fast erhebender Moment als sie ihn wütend umbrachten, versehentlich. Hätte er noch die Kraft gehabt zu lachen er hätte es getan.

* * *

_

dann weiß er was geschehen wäre hätte er aufgegeben und hätte ihr nicht mit seinem ganzen Sein geschworen hätte sie zu beschützen. Sie beide wären tot.

* * *

'

_„Sie wünscht dich zu sehen, Weasley."_

_Draco sah zu dem rothaarigen Jungen und schüttelte den Kopf._

_Sie waren einfach zu spät gekommen und es war grauenhaft._

_Warum hatten sie es nur nicht früher bemerkt? Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können? Ihm entging doch sonst nichts._

_3 Wochen._

_3 verfluchten Wochen!_

_'_

_Er half seinem Schwager schweigend beim Stehen, er war so leicht dass er ihn sogar hätte tragen können._

_Madame Pompfrey gab ihm keine sieben Tage mehr._

_'_

_Ron erhob sich wortlos._

_Sie gingen die wenigen Gänge bis zur Krankenstation still nebeneinander her._

_'_

_Die Schulheilerin empfing sie mit einem traurigen Gesicht._

_Sie schüttelte den Kopf, auf Dracos fragende Geste._

_Nein, Pansy würde die Nacht nicht überleben._

_Das Austragen der Kinder unter dem Fungusier hatte ihren Körper zu sehr geschwächt. Die Kinder waren gesund. Aber…_

_Pansy nicht._

_'_

_Die letzen Meter ging Ron alleine._

_Sie lag dort ausgemergelt und schwach. Er konnte unter dem Nachthemd jede einzelne Rippe sehen._

_'_

_Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen._

_Es war ein zutiefst abstoßender Anblick._

_'_

_„Du wolltest mich sehen, Panswrick?" fragte er. Wie immer konnte er es nicht aus seinen Gedanken verbannen. Ihr Schreie und ihr Betteln, warum er ihr das bloß antäte. Er habe es doch geschworen!_

_Er fühlte sich schuldig, und auch wenn es ein Zauber gewesen war der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, es war sein Körper gewesen der sich ihr … aufgedrängt hatte._

_Er war daran schuld. Und auch an ihrem jetzigen Zustand._

_An allem._

_Weil er schwach gewesen war._

_'_

_Sie öffnete langsam die Augen._

_Sie waren tief in die Augenhöhlen eingesunken._

_'_

_Ihr Blick war noch schlimmer als jede Anschuldigung die er sich selbst entgegenbrachte. Ihre Braunen Augen brannten vor Hass._

_'_

_Das schwache Mädchen holte gierig Luft._

_„Sie sind so hässlich wie du es bist." sagte Pansy leise und fixierte ihn mit ihren Augen. „Ich verabscheue sie gleich wie ich dich verabscheue. Und ich hoffe" mit ihren spinnenartigen Finger griff sie zu ihm und zog ihn zu sich, „ich hoffe du stirbst langsam und qualvoll. Gleich wie ich."_

_Sie ließ ihn wieder los._

_Legte ihren Kopf zurück auf den Polster und schloss die Augen._

_„Diese Schande. Kinder von einem Weasley. Einem nutzlosen Weasley. Dafür war mein Leben nicht bestimmt!"_

_'_

_Dann sagte sie nichts mehr, atmete immer langsamer und unregelmäßiger und war dann tot._

_'_

_Er sagte nichts._

_Schwerfällig erhob er sich und ging an Madame Pompfrey vorbei. Sie sah ihn nicht, kümmerte sie sich doch um seine und Pansys Kinder. Er hatte sie noch nicht gesehen und hatte auch kein Interesse daran. Er konnte und wollte sie nicht sehen._

_'_

_Er ging also an ihr vorbei, hin zu der Terrasse, stieg über die Gitter und stürzte die 10 Meter in die Tiefe._

_Er wusste nicht ob man sagte dass man sein Genick brechen hörte wenn es brach._

_Die Antwort darauf war einfach._

_Ja, man hört es. Und dann hört man nichts mehr.

* * *

_dann weiß er was geschehen wäre hätte er sich nicht gewehrt gegen den Zauber und hätte Pansy vergewaltigt. 

Er ist noch froher darüber als jemals in seinem Leben zu vor dass er sich von seinem Blut hat überrollen lassen ließ.

Es hatte ihn bis jetzt nur Gutes gebracht.

Er würde wohl nie wieder damit aufhören kö-

* * *

_Er sah auf ihren leblosen Körper. Sie war so blass. Sie durfte doch nicht so blass sein!_

_„Das Gegengift", Madame Pomfrey sah Ron hilflos an, „Junge, es kam zu spät." Sie schüttelte den Kopf._

_„Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich weiß du mochtest" KNACK._

_'_

_Madame Pompfrey fiel leblos zu Boden._

_Ron spürte zwei Stiche, es waren wohl Zauber auf seinem Rücken. Sie juckten._

_Er wandte sich um sah zu Maddock und Snape, er hörte ihre Schreie noch nicht ein Mal. Und dann war da nur noch rote Wut und der Geschmack von Blut und das eigenartige Gefühl von unbändiger Stärke dass ihn überkam und ansonsten gar nichts._

_'_

_Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er in eine Lache aus Blut. Ron hob seine dunkel verkrustete Hand und wischte sich durch das Haar._

_Er blickte um sich._

_Etwa zwanzig Auroren hatten sich um ihn gestellt, alle mit entsetztem Blick und Angst in ihren Augen._

_Er ignorierte sie._

_Sah auf den Boden._

_Als er die schwarzen Haare auf einem der Köpfe die verteilt um ihn herumlagen sah musste er lachen._

_'_

_Blaise war tot._

_Deem war tot._

_Er musste wirklich ganz fest lachen._

_'_

_Er lachte auch noch als der Dementor vor sein Gesicht schwebte. Nach der Gerichtsverhandlung die ihn des Mordes über dreißig Menschen verantwortlich machte._

_So viele hatte er getötet. Die Hälfte davon war aus Slytherin gewesen._

_'_

_Es war erstaunlich aber er fühlte sich nicht schuldig. Er fühlte sich gut._

_Er musste weiter lachen._

_'_

_Als ihn der Dementor küsste, verging es ihm. Das Lachen._

_Er fühlte sich nicht mehr gut._

_Schuldig war er immer noch nicht.

* * *

_

weiß er dass ohne Pansy er einfach nur noch ein Mörder ist.

Und er wirklich hoffte sie würde wieder gesund werden da er kein Interesse daran hat noch einmal von einem Dementor geküsst zu werden.

Es ist noch schrecklicher als jeder sagt.

Aber andererseits war es das auch wert -

* * *

_„Ich kann hier einfach nicht mehr bleiben, Ron." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf._

_Er trat näher zu ihr und zog sie zu sich._

_„Ich bin hier, Pansy.", sagte er mit großer Inbrunst und lächelte ihr zu. „Ich passe auf dich auf."_

_„Und was willst du tun? Bringst du jeden um der in meine Nähe kommt."_

_Er sagte nichts darauf, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern._

_„DAS kann so niemals gut gehen." rief sie aus und ließ sich wieder auf das Bett zurückfallen._

_Sie legte ihre Hände über das Gesicht._

_„Kannst du nicht sehen dass ich hier Angst fast sterbe, Ron? Ich bekomme kaum Luft hier in diesem Zimmer und es ist der sicherste Platz in Hogwarts. Ich kann hier nicht bleiben."_

_„Wohin willst du?" fragte er sie, als er sich neben sie auf das Bett setzte._

_Sie nahm die Hand von den Augen weg und sah ihn an._

_„Überall nur nicht hier."_

_Er nickte, überlegte nicht lange._

_„Dann lass uns gehen."_

_Und das taten sie._

_Für die nächsten 6 Jahre waren sie sicher._

_In der Muggelwelt, eine Ironie die auch an Pansy nicht verloren war. Er zog sie manchmal damit auf._

_Und dann, etwa 3 Monate nachdem Voldemort die Zauberwelt endgültig übernommen hatte und den Masterlord wie seine Frau getötet hatte, massenhaft Zauberer, darunter Harry Potter, verkrüppelt in ihren Zellen dahinsiechen lies, und in einem bis dahin unerwarteten Schachzug, etliche Muggelregierungen der Welt übernahm und ein Regime der dunkeln Macht heraufbeschwor, fanden die treuen Todesser Blaise und Viktor Deem ein paar, wie sie sagten, alte Freunde und töteten sie nach ein wenig Spaß._

_'_

* * *

dann weiß er dass er Blaise, die Schlampe und Idioten Deem wirklich töten muss. Denn dass wird sicher nie passieren.

Und das Pansy so etwas zu ihm sagt sicher auch nicht.

Da war er sich sicher.

Pansy war eine Kämpferin.

* * *

_„Ich dich auch."_

_Sie lächelte ihm zu._

_Versuchte nach seiner Hand zu greifen, aber er lag zu weit weg._

_Sie hörte ihn schwer atmen._

_„Draco wird diesen Krieg gewinnen." sagte er dann._

_„Ja. Jetzt schon." Sie hörte das Kracken über ihnen._

_„Sie brechen gleich durch." flüsterte sie und sah wieder zu Ron. „Danke dass du …"_

_Ein Nicken brachte er noch zusammen. „Immer."_

_Und dann brach die Welt zusammen._

* * *

'

dann weiß Ron es ist vorbei, denn er sieht wieder in Trewanlneys Augen.

„Verstehst du es jetzt?" fragt sie ihn.

Er sieht zu ihr und dann zu Pansy.

„Sie kämpft schon die ganze Zeit mit ihrer Angst und ihren Gedanken. Mit dir, mein Lord. Mit den Wissen dass ihr es wart der stark genug war, dass"

Sie verstummt als sie seine großen Hände an ihrem Hals verspürt. Nur ganz kurz, er lässt sie gleich wieder los.

„War dass die Zukunft, Professor?" fragt er sie. Seine Stimme ist ganz leise. Er ist innerlich so angespannt dass er am liebsten los schreien würde.

„Mehr wie eine Prophezeiung." antwortet sie knapp. Sie fährt mit ihren Händen über ihren Hals.

„Ich habe keine Stimmen gehört oder kryptische Worte." sagt er dann. Was soll das für eine Prophezeiung gewesen sein?

Sie sieht ihn überrascht an. Wundert sich wohl wie er es nicht verstehen kann. Und ob er im Unterricht jemals zugehört hat.

Sie seufzt.

„Dass tue ich auch niemals. Bilder sinds, die mich überschwemmen und ich versuche sie in Worte zu fassen. Manche sind sie eindeutiger als andere, aber immer sind sie nach meinen Vorstellungen …" sie seufzt erneuert, „Jeder sieht etwas anders, sieht er sie, diese Prophezeiungen, denn jeder sieht nicht alles."

Er steht da, ganz groß und mit geraden Schultern. Seine Finger trommeln gegen seinen Bauch.

„Das war aber sehr klar für mich." Er ist außer sich vor Sorge.

„War es dass?" fragt sie ihn.

„Sie stirbt die ganze Zeit!" und wundert sich über ihre Frage, „Was gibt es da noch mehr zu sehen, oder zu…" Er wird plötzlich still. Er denkt nach. „Ist das ihr leicht verschrobener Weg mir zu sagen, dass sie stirbt?!" Seine Stimme überschlägt sie fast, als er es ausspricht.

„ICH WEISS ES NICHT!" fährt sie ihn plötzlich an. „Wenn ich es doch nicht weiß! Es ist ganz und gar ihr überlassen und sie will nicht mehr kämpfen."

'

Ron schüttelt den Kopf.

Er kann und wird dass nicht glauben.

Er weiß es besser.

Aber er ist auch wütend und ohne Hoffnung. Hoffnung starb in diesem kleinen Abenteuer.

Er weiß das und er glaubt sie weiß das auch.

'

Er braucht etwas um sich zu beschäftigen, um nicht die ganze Zeit zu Pansy zu schauen, die dort auf dem Bett liegt und krampft, und nimmt sich eine der Potionflaschen die auf einem Tisch nahe seinem Standort stehen und dreht und wendet sie in seinen Händen.

'

Er zerbricht das Fläschchen in dem Moment als er seinen Entschluss fasst.

In dem Moment als er sich selbst seine eigene kleine Prophezeiung schreibt.

Gedankenverloren zieht er sich die groben Splitter aus seiner Handinnenfläche und zuzselt and seiner Wunde.

Sein Mund verabscheut den metallenen Geschmack schon lange nicht mehr und tief in ihm drinnen, gibt es ihm ein gutes Gefühl.

'

Er spuckt sein Blut auf den Boden. Er mag vielleicht den Geschmack, aber trinken mag er es nicht.

'

_-Pansy wird leben_.-

Er weiß das ganz genau.

'

Und damit war alles gedacht was es zu denken gab und er sah nun doch wieder zu seiner, was immer sie auch war, und hoffte.

'

* * *

20.12. nächstes Kapitel. 

Kommies sehr erwünscht.


	15. Kapitel siebenundzwanzig

Vielen Dank so far für eure Kommies. Die haben mich sehr gefreut.

Meine WEihnachtsoffensive hört ja bald wieder auf. Also geniesst es solange es anhält.

* * *

Kapitel siebenundzwanzig.

Als Ginny und Draco die Krankenstation betraten erwarteten sie sie betroffen Gesichter von Potionmaster Maddock und Snape, sowie Madame Pomfrey.

Während Draco nur kurz zu Pansy und Ron sah und dann sofort zu den drei Erwachsenen eilte um etwaige positive Neuigkeiten zu erfragen ging Ginny auf Ron zu.

Sie atmete tief durch.

„Es tut mir so leid dass ich nicht gesehen habe dass du nicht da warst." brach es aus ihr Hinaus, noch bevor sie ihre Besorgnis wegen Pansy loswerden konnte. „Du hast jedes Recht dazu sauer zu sein und mich nicht mehr zu mögen. Aber du brauchst nicht zu glauben, ich wüsste nicht was sie mit dir getan haben. Ich kann es fühlen. Dein Blut ist angereichert mit allem was dir passiert ist und ich sehe es manchmal auch. Ich jeder Grausamkeit einen Namen geben, jeder einzelnen. Die gleichen Namen die du ihnen auch gibst. Deswegen brauchst du mich also nicht mehr zu meiden. Falls es dass ist. Ich weiß es nicht." Sie war so froh dass es ihm gut ging. Sie wollte mit ihm reden und ihn verstehen und sie konnte und wollte die Stille zwischen ihnen nicht länger ertragen.

Es war so falsch. Ron war ihr Bruder und jetzt würde er jemanden brauchen können der es versteht. Er musste das doch selbst wissen.

'

Ron blickte zu ihr. Er war müde, das sah man ihm an, und sehr besorgt. Sie fand er sah aus als hätte er geweint, aber sie sah keine Tränen auf seinem Gesicht.

Für einen Moment glaubte sie er würde sie wieder ignorieren und sie hinausschicken oder sie anschreien, aber nickte nur.

„Ich weiß dass du es weißt.", sagte er schließlich und wischte sich mit seinem teueren Hemdärmel seine Nase ab, „ich habe es dir erlaubt es zu sehen. Ich wollte dass du siehst woran du…" er schnaufte aus.

Ginny sagte kein Wort sondern wartete darauf das er weiter sprach. Er musste es endlich sagen.

„Du bist daran nicht schuld." kam es endlich, er hatte seine Augen geschlossen da Pansy gerade zu zittern begann und er es wohl nicht sehen wollte, „Du hast mich nicht verkauft. Du hattest deinen Blick auf andere Dinge gerichtet und es war ja nur eine Woche. Das hattest du nicht ahnen können. Aber ich kann es dir nicht vergeben. Es macht keinen Sinn, aber…"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und sagte Nein. Sie verstand ganz genau was er sagen wollte.

„Nein, Es macht schon Sinn." Es war ihr ganz gleich gegangen. „ Ich habe dir das mit Riddle und dem Tagebuch auch nie vergeben. Du hast es nicht gesehen. Obwohl ich so gelitten habe, obwohl er mich Dinge tun ließ die schrecklich waren. Du hättest es sehen sollen. Und ich.. ich hätte es auch sehen sollen."

'

Beschämt sah Ginny auf ihre Beine.

„Seit dem du wieder hier bist, kann ich den Wunsch zu töten kaum noch zurückhalten. Er ist überall und ich …" „du schämst dich dafür.", warf er ein.

Ginny nickte.

'

Er sah zu Pansy. Sie hatte aufgehört zu zittern.

„Das solltest du mit deinem Mann besprechen, Ginny. Er musste unter deinen schrecklichen Allüren leiden."

„Schrecklich ist ja wohl übertrieben." beschwichtigte sie seine Aussage aus reinem Reflex. Sie wusste jedoch er hatte Recht.

„Er tat mir leid Ginny," murmelte Ron, „das sagt wohl alles."

'

„Sind wir beide wieder gut?" überging sie dass mit Draco einfach. Sie hatte keinen Bock darauf über Draco nachzudenken.

Er ging sie an.

Ron nickte.

„Ja wir sind gut."

'

Ginny nickte erleichtert und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu Pansy.

„Sie wird nicht sterben." Als sie auf das schwache Mädchen blickte, Madame Pomfrey sprach gerade einen Zauber auf sie aus, musste sie sich fest zusammennehmen um nicht das Vertrauen in ihrer Stimme zu verlieren. „Sie ist eine Kämpferin."

Ron schüttelte zu ihrer Überraschung den Kopf.

„Nein, sie ist keine Kämpferin." sagte er ganz ruhig. Zu ruhig, wenn es nach ihr ging. Ron wurde immer ruhig bevor er explodierte.

Er sah zu ihr hinüber.

„Sie ist Rache. Und Rache stirbt nicht."

Ginny versuchte nicht seine Worte zu verstehen oder zu hinterfragen sondern lächelte ihm nur aufmunternd zu. Was sollte man darauf auch sagen.

'

Als Draco zu ihr kam, nahm sie seine Hand und schloss kurz die Augen. Sie hatte zusammen mit Draco soviel Kraft, vielleicht würde es reichen Pansy zu heilen.

Es half aber nicht- sie konnte Pansy nicht heilen, deswegen ging sie mit Draco am Arm wieder aus dem Zimmer.

„Töten, Ginny."

Sie nickte verschämt. Und er hatte es gehört?! Konnte er jetzt auch schon Lippen lesen? Was zum Slytherin konnte er denn nicht. Mr. Ich bin immer Perfekt!!!

'

„Das war dass worum es ging, die schlechte Laune, deine Schreianfälle, deine Fiesigkeiten."

'

„Fiesigkeiten, Draco das ist kein Wort."

Er überhörte ihren Einwand. Sein Blick er war ganz weich als er sie ansah, aber sein Gesicht war hart.

Ihr gefiel es nicht wie er sie ansah.

So als wüsste er es besser.

So wie er immer zu ihr sah.

'

„In Ordnung. Ja, ich denke darüber nach Menschen zu töten. Und" sie wusste sie sollte es nicht sagen, denn es war schlecht, aber sie sagte es doch. „Und es gibt mir ein gutes Gefühl in der Magengegend wenn ich daran denke. Jetzt weißt du es."

Er nickte.

„Dann bring jemanden um, in Merlins Namen.", sagte er. „Es kommen wohl genug Todesser, die uns töten wollen. Einer wird schon dabei sein den du für deine Zwecke verwenden kannst und der nicht auf der Stelle tot ist.

"

Sie sah ihn eindringlich an. Ein Teil war überrascht, ob dieser Antwort und ein andere Teil, der Größere, wohlmerklich, war ganz und gar unerfreut darüber. Er sah es ihr an. Er war kein dummer Mann.

Er wusste es ging hier nicht ums töten sondern ums verwandeln um die Roten Augen und die langen Fingernägel. Dass sie es nicht mochte wenn sie so wurde und deswegen seit der Sache im Sumpf auch nicht mehr geworden war. So wie er es gehört hatte, wunderte es ihn überhaupt nicht mehr dass sie schlechte Laune hatte. Sie konnte es nicht rauslassen.

'

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte seine Frau schließlich nach einer Weile, „was ich davon halten soll. Wenn du wirklich glaubst dass es richtig ist dass ich töte, aber du weißt dass ich es nicht richtig finde, weil du mich kennst oder kennen solltest, und … du mich für deine Zwecke verwendest, und mich zu etwas machst dass ich nicht bin dann…"

Seine Gedanken verflüchtigten sich von einem Moment zum Anderen als er diese Anschuldigung hörte.

„Dich zu etwas mache dass du nicht bist?!" Draco konnte seine Überraschung noch nicht einmal überspielen.

War dass ein Witz. Er, sie?!

„Du willst dass ich töte, oder?", sie war gekränkt, er konnte es sehen. „ Dass ich für dich töte und… dafür hasse ich dich. Genau."

Er blinzelte zweimal. Sein Gesicht war zu einer Maske erstarrt.

Sie hatte dass gerade nicht wirklich gesagt.

Es war ihm auch völlig egal ob sie es gemeint hatte, aber…

'

Er war verärgert. Ja genau. Verärgert.

Er sollte sich um Pansy Gedanken machen und nicht mit seiner blutrünstigen Frau streiten. Und sich von ihr anhören müssen er mache sie zu irgendetwas dass sie nicht war.

Das war so ein Witz.

Er drehte sich um 180°Grad für sie und … er .. und…

Sie war so blind und dumm manchmal dass er sich wunderte wie er sie überhaupt auch nur ein bisschen ertragen konnte.

'

Sie musste doch so viel Verstand haben zu sehen dass er dafür jetzt echt keine Zeit hatte.

Und keinen Sinn.

'

Sie starb! Pansy starb!

Er machte sich da nichts vor.

Sie hatte noch vor ihnen alle das Zeug abbekommen und war davor schon angeschlagen gewesen.

Er hatte sie leuchten lassen bevor Weasley mit ihr raus ging.

Sie hatte das 300 fache von dem Gift intus gehabt wie alle anderen zusammen.

Dass sie immer noch am Leben war war ein Wunder.

'

Er wollte nicht das Pansy stirbt. Er ertrug diesen Gedanken kaum.

Sie war seine beste Freundin, auch wenn er es in den letzen Monaten nicht so gezeigt hatte. Aber Pansy war genau das.

Sie hatte recht gehabt mit allem was sie ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte und jetzt fühlte er sich schlecht dass er es ihr nicht gesagt hatte.

'

Er hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt mit ihr eine Runde zu tanzen und zu reden, sie um Verständnis zu bitten, aber dann hatte er es wie so oft auf später verschoben und er fühlte sich jetzt so schlecht wie kaum einmal in seinem Leben zuvor.

Sie hatten zusammen so viel erlebt.

Und dann war da Ginny die sich, so wie immer in den Vordergrund spielen musste und es nicht ertrug einmal nicht im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

Bei Merlin, er liebte diese Frau, aber gerade eben verabscheute er sie so dass er es kaum ertragen konnte.

„Ich kann jetzt mit dir wirklich nicht reden Ginny. Wirklich nicht."

Das waren seine Worte und er drehte sich um und ließ sie alleine Stehen.

'

Seine Füße brachten ihn direkt zu dem Zimmer der Lyfomas.

„Raus." sagte er als er die Tür mit seinem Willen zum öffnen brachte und China sah, die auf der Couch lümmelte.

'

Sie blinzelte ihn an.

„Nö."

Dass nächste was sie wusste dass sie vor ihrer eigenen Türe stand und keinen Schimmer hatte warum.

„Ok. Stärker als Tray. Interessant. Mein Merlin muss er sauer sein."

'

„Pansy war immer für mich da. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll wenn sie stirbt!"

Tray sah überrascht in den Raum.

„Wo ist China?"

„Draußen."

„Wo ist deine Frau?" hackte Tray nach.

„Weiß ich nicht!"

'

Tray nickte mit dem Kopf und setzte sich auf seinen Couchtisch.

„Reden wir wirklich über Pansy oder doch Ginny. Oder Beide. Oder geht's hier ums Gift?"

„Pansy."

„Ok, dann lass uns über Pansy reden. Was willst du sagen?"

Draco sagte nichts.

Tray wartete.

Der Junge sah auf. „Sag mir dass sie nicht stirbt." befahl er dann.

Tray blickte überrascht in die grauen Augen seines Gegenübers.

„Das kann ich nicht."

„Aber ich will es hören." meinte Draco.

„Ich kann dass aber nicht sagen." erklärte Tray.

„Also glaubst du sie stirbt."

Draco lehnte sein Gesicht ihn seine Hände. Ihm war immer noch etwas schwummrig von den Nachwirkungen der Potion.

Tray nickte. „Ja, glaub ich schon."

'

Draco lehnte sich in die Couch hinein und seufzte.

„Ich hatte einen Streit mit Ginny."

„Worum ging es."

„Dass sie Angst hat zu werden wie deine Frau. Sie sagt dass ich sie manipuliert habe. Ich, sie!"

„War dass alles?"

Draco sah auf. „Ich glaub schon, ich habe nicht so richtig zugehört."

„Wegen Pansy?"

Draco nickte.

'

„Erzähl mir über deinen Vater." sagte Draco dann.

Tray blinzelte. Themenwechsel. Aber in Ordnung. Es war ja nicht so als würde Draco je eine Auszeichnung für normale Befragungen bekommen.

Er nickte.

Je schneller er mit dem Jungen fertig war desto schneller konnte er China suchen gehen.

„Mein Vater ist ein Sänger und Poet der durch die Welt zieht und recht erfolgreich ist. Außerdem hat er Jura in der Muggel und Zauberwelt studiert und gilt als einer der Besten Strafverteidiger die es überhaupt gibt."

„Zauber?"

Tray zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mittelmäßig, aber auch wie dein Vater, verdammt gut mit Wasser. Aber ich habe ihn noch nie blau werden gesehen, so wie deinen Vater heute Abend."

Draco ignorierte diesen Einwand.

„Deine Mutter."

„Stylikone, Partyqueen, die Frau mit dem superben Geschmack. Und sie tanzt gut."

„Deine Schwster."

„Schriftstellerin. Mittelmäßiger Geschmack bei Männern sie war einmal mit nem Muggel verheiratet. Und sie ist verrückt. Nett verrückt aber verrückt."

Draco nickte.

'

„Mein Vater ist ein Mann der Magie und des Geschäftes. Er hat das Vermögen seiner Familie in weniger als 25 Jahren verzwanzigfacht, und ist vom zwölfst reichsten Familienoberhaupt in England zu dem Reichsten in Eurasien aufgestiegen. Und zusammen mit den Dingen die er illegal erworben hat ist er der Drittreichste Mann der Welt. Nicht dass er es laut hinausposaunen würde. Meine Mutter ist eine der wichtigsten Frauen in England, ihre Meinung zerstört ganze Landstriche. Meine Schwester ist tot. Tot aufgefunden. Ich habe es auch gesehen und manchmal sehe ich es. Kein schönes Bild."

„Zauber."

„Nicht mittelmäßig. Mein Vater ist ein herausragender Zauberer vor allem in DA und DADA, außerdem verdammt gut mit Wasser, wie auch dein Vater. Meine Mutter ist die größte Illusionistin die die Welt jemals gesehen hat und meine Schwester konnte es anscheinend auch nicht schlecht bevor sie starb."

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?"

'

„Meine Familie und deine Familie haben nichts gemeinsam. Ich nehme an dass du weißt dass die Erziehung und die Umwelt etwa 60 Prozent dessen ausmachen was man ist und er Rest ist Körper und all die anderen Gemeinsamkeiten die wir haben."

„Wir hatten also eine andere Erziehung, gut. Was hat das mit Pansy, Ginny und... all dem zu tun. "

'

Draco lächelte.

„Ich wurde von einem Todesser und der Frau eines Todessers erzogen, Todesserarbeit zu verrichten. Mir wurde von Jung auf eingeschärft wie viel Wert ein Leben hat und wie viel dass einer Gruppe. Mir wurde eingeschärft wie viel Wert mein Leben hat und worauf ich verzichten könnte um zu überleben. Worte wie Ehrlosigkeit, opportunistisch und hinterhältig sind meine Freunde. Ich habe gelernt den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes zu gehen um meine Ziele zu erreichen und … "

Trays Augen leuchten auf. Es ging also doch um Ginny. hatte er es sich doch fast gedacht.

Es ging immer um Ginny.

'

„Und Ginny hat dir das versaut." bemerkte Tray also.

'

Draco schüttelte vehement den Kopf und bemerkte irgendwann selbst dass es ein Nicken geworden war.

„Und du hast es satt dass nur immer du es sein Musst der zurücksteckt. Du bist nett geworden, du hast deine Vergangenheit so weit wie möglich hinter dir gelassen, du warst es der wie die Motte zum Licht geflogen ist, und sich verbrannte. Worum auch immer sich der Streit mit Ginny drehte, sie hätte dich fast so weit gebracht dass du es ihr ins Gesicht sagst. Wie sehr du sie manchmal darfür hasst. Dass sie es dir angetan hat. Weil sie dein Leben so verdammt kompliziert gemacht hat."

Draco nickt noch mal. Dieses Mal überrascht.

„Woher?"

„Ich bin nicht blöd." Tray sah zur Decke. „Ich weiß das du und ich bis auf die Magie und nicht ein Mal da genau gleich, nur wenig gemeinsam haben. Ich habe dir die ganzen Geschichten auch nicht erzählt um dich darauf vorzubereiten was du wist, oder was dich erwartet, sonder ich habe es dir erzählt weil ich dachte es könnte interessant sein. Es zu hören von einem der es schon hinter sich hat. Ich war ein wirklich glücklicher junger Mann. Ich war nett und in gewisser Weise unbedarft, gut beschützt und ohne all zu großen Kummer groß geworden. Dann verliebte ich mich in meine Frau und ich gab alles für sie auf. Ich habe getötet, ich habe gefoltert, ich habe Dinge getan die ich mir noch nicht mal vorstellen konnte, in meinen schlimmsten Träumen. Und es war ein harter Kampf dass zu bleiben was ich war. Mich nicht darin zu verlieren."

'

„Wie Ginny." Draco verstand das.

Tray lächelte ihn an.

„Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, der da auf euch zukommt, dann wird sie nicht mehr so sein, wie sie jetzt ist. Das Morden wird ihr keine Probleme mehr machen. Es wird etwas sein, was getan werden muss und sie wird sich damit abfinden. Wenn sie dann mitten in der Nacht aufwacht und schreit weil ihr klar wird was sie getan hat, braucht sie jemand der ihr leuchtet. Oder sie wird sich verlieren."

Der Junge sagte nicht.

'

Tray lachte in an.

„Ja, du leuchtest für sie, das habe ich gesehen. Aber fragt dich, wird es genug sein."

Draco nickte.

„Es muss, ich kann ihr nicht mehr anbieten. Ich kann, nein, ich will es einfach nicht mehr länger verneinen nur weil…."

'

„Ich glaube auch nicht dass du es musst." Tray verstand augenblicklich was Draco sagen wollte. Die beiden Kleinen würden heute noch einen Mordsstreit haben, weil Draco es satt hatte der Besonnenere sein zu müssen um sie davon abzuhalten sich zu verwandeln.

Tray kannte dieses Gefühl.

Noch bevor er das Gespärch vertiefen konnte, wechselte Drachenjunge das Thema.

'

„Weasley hat den Krieg eröffnet."

„Hab es gehört." sagte Tray.

„Ich hab Panswrick nicht töten lassen. Wenn ich.."

„JA, hab ich gehört." unterbrach ihn TRay und schüttelte den Kopf. Ein Masterlord sollte sich mit Wenn ich- Spielchen niemals den Kopf zerbrechen. Wenn ich- brachte nur Ärger.

„Wir haben uns vereidigt." sagte Draco dann.

„Dass wusste ich noch nicht. Das ist Groß. Ich und Ronald hatte dieses Gespräch erst so als wir 25 oder so waren."

„Das ist spät"

„Ja, das kannst du laut sagen."

'

„Er fragt mich nach Namen." sagte Draco dann.

„Hat er?"

„Ja."

„Wirst du sie ihm geben?"

„Ich denke schon."

Tray blickte zu Draco.

„Ich würde dass auch tun, heute. Früher, nicht."

„Du bist ein guter Kerl."

„Ich war einer, ja. Lange her. Du, andererseits. Du bist jetzt schon mehr Masterlord als ich. Ich denke dass ich noch von dir lernen kann, du hast dass heute sehr gut geregelt."

„Das war nichts, die Masse folgt jedem der nur laut genug spricht."

Tray lächelte.

„Ich glaube du hast das falsch verstanden."

Verwundert sah nur Draco auf.

„Was ich falsch verstanden."

Der grünhaarige Mann stand auf und holte sich einen kleinen Drink.

„Deine Eltern haben keinen Todesser großgezogen sondern einen Masterlord. Ich würde mich selbst nicht so unter den Scheffel kehren wie du es tutst. Du hättest schon längst an die Öffentlichkeit gehen sollen. Dieses ganze Hinterrückse Zeugs dass ihr hier in eurer Welt habt, wird euch nicht gut tun. Als ich starb, starb ich als Masterlord und … irgendwo gab mir dass ein gutes Gefühl."

'

„Wie bist du gestorben." fragte Draco Tray plötzlich. Bis jetzt hatte er ihn das noch nie gefragt. Er hatte natürlich eine Idee davon aber er hatte ihn noch nie gefragt.

„Riese hat mir die Haut abgezogen und mich zerrissen. Brenda hat uns zurückgeholt, überall im letzten Moment. Ich hatte keine Haut am Rücken, Charles fehlte ein Arm, sie hatten in ausgerissen, und die Frauen hatte es zum Teil auch arg erwischt. Ich und China hatten einen dummen Streit und dann war sie wieder am Leben und ich … konnte sie noch nicht mal anschauen. Ich war dumm. Aber zusammen gekämpft haben wir und irgendein Trottel hat sie im Gesicht geschnitten. Ich habe ihn mit bloßen Händen totgeschlagen. -Niemand tut meiner Frau weh- soll ich geschrien haben, ich weiß es nicht mehr. Sie baut es immer zu einer hochromantischen Sache aus. Wohlweislich das einzig romantische dass ich jemals für sie gemacht habe."

„Wie habt ihr gewonnen?"

„Wir haben nicht gewonnen. Wir haben attackiert. Plötzlich hatten alle Weasleys rote Augen und ich ließ sie attackieren. Die Riesen kämpften gegen die Veelas, die Werwölfe gegen Harpyen und irgendwann war eben nur noch Voldemordt da. Wir griffen alle an und Harry hat ihn dann irgendwie getötet. Keinen Schimmer wie, das weiß nur Pansy, sonst niemand. Er ist mein bester Freund, aber dass hat er mir nie erzählt."

'

Tray sah auf die Wanduhr. Er hatte Hunger.

„Hast du mir jetzt alles erzählt? Hast du dich beruhigt?"

Draco nickte.

„Dann, verflucht noch mal geh! Denn ich hatte schöne Sachen mit meiner Frau vor bevor du kamst. Halbtoterfahrungen törnen sie immer so schön an."

Draco blinzelte.

„Du bist ekelerregend, Lyfoma. Fixiert und ekelerregend."

„Was?! Sie ist eine Weasley, Junge. Kuschelsex macht –vielleicht-- deine Frau glücklich aber meine würde mich steinigen."

Draco stand auf und lächelte seinen Lehrer an.

„Fixiert, ekelerregend und unfähig. Ich würde dass nicht so sehr an die große Glocke hängen, wenn ich du wäre. Gute Nacht."

'

Draco sagte nichts mehr und ging.

Tray sah ihm nach und China kam herein. Sie sah zu ihrem Mann.

„Kuschelsex. Kein Wunder dass sie die ganze Zeit so schlechte Laune hat."

„Das wird er schon noch lernen."

China kicherte. „Du hast ihm den Sex mindestens für die nächsten Drei Wochen ruiniert. Hat er dich so geärgert, dass er das verdient hat."

„Ja. Was hast du inzwischen gemacht?"

„Pansy."

„Und?"

„Sie stirbt: 80, sie lebt:20. Sollte sie während der nächsten zwei Tage aufwachen, ist es wahrscheinlich dass sie 50 ihr Hirn nicht mehr verwenden kann, bei drei Tagen 90 und sollte sie nach vier Tagen aufwachen ist ihr Hirn Mus. und dann kommen immer noch die Sachen mit der Lunge dazu und… ich denke wir sollten uns einen Amoklauf erwarten. Wenn sie stirbt wird er ganz knicken. Er wird jeden töten den er zwischen die Finger bekommt."

'

Tray sah seine Frau lange an. „Du wirst recht haben. und du hattest recht. Ich mag es hier auch nicht. Nicht die Dinge die anderes sind, sondern die Dinge die gleich sind. Das mag ich nicht."

„Ich mag beides nicht."

Tray zog seine Frau zu sich.

„Ich mag dich." Nahtoderfahrungen machten ihn sentimental.

„Jetzt also doch."

„Ja ziemlich. Ich liebe sogar deine Brüste."

„Oh, dass ist aber außerordentlich außerordentlich von dir, dass es gleich zwei Dinge sind die du an mir liebst."

„Deine Nase auch, die ist recht süß."

„Meine Güte, muss dir der Junge ins Gewissen geredet haben."

„Ziemlich. Deine Augen lieb ich nicht, die sind langweilig, aber dein Hals den find ich echt gut."

„Schau an. Alles sehr interessant, könntest du mich endlich vögeln?"

Tray lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist da etwa noch mehr?" Ein ungläubiger Quicker.

„Ja. Ich liebe mehr an dir als ich hasse."

Er beugte sich langsam zu ihr und küsste sie sehr vorsichtig.

'

Als er wieder von ihr ließ sah sie ihn erstarrt an.

„Wir hatten doch abgemacht, dass wir das nicht mehr machen würden." sagte sie leise.

Er küsste sie noch einmal, sehr sanft.

Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Sie sah auf ihre bebenden Finger.

„Ich hasse wenn du dass machst."

Er lächelte einfach noch mal und küsste sie wieder.

'

Kuschelsex.

Merlin wie sie es nicht ertragen konnte.

Dieses Ausgeliefert sein und hingeben, dieses gehauchte, beschissene „ich liebe dich" und dieses Gefühl in ihr dass ihr sagte dass dem wirklich so war, seine Augen wenn er sie so unnötig intensiv ansah…

'

… wenn es nicht so schön wäre, würde sie es ihn nie machen lassen. Dieses Mal war wirklich das letzte Mal.

'

* * *

Nächstes Kapitel 22.12.

Vielen Dank für eure Kommies.


	16. Kapitel Achtundzwanzig

**Kapitel achtundzwanzig **

**' **

5 Stunden, noch keine Änderung. 

Ron rieb sich die Handfläche. Er hatte sich an einem Stück Glas geschnitten als er gewartet hatte und nun da er immer noch wartete gehörte es zu seiner Hauptbeschäftigung auf den Schnitt zu sehen und zu reiben.

Er saß neben dem Bett von Pansy auf einem Stuhl und versuchte nicht nachzudenken.

Aber natürlich tat er das.

Er dachte nach.

Und wie immer, wenn er so etwas machte, gefiel es ihm nicht.

Die Momente die er da gesehen hatte sie kamen ihm immer wieder in den Sinn, es gefiel ihm wirklich nicht.

'

Er hatte ihr geschworen, das er sie beschützen würde.

Und nun lag sie so da und ….

es war seine Schuld.

Natürlich war dass keine genaue Analyse seiner Situation aber eine ausreichende war es alles Mal.

'

Was für eine gequirlte Scheiße.

'

36 Stunden, noch keine Änderung. 

Sie hatte noch immer dass Wasser von Malfoy in der Lunge.

Mehr wusste er nicht.

Ron hatte sich nichts erklären lassen sondern hatte einfach zu allem –Ja- gesagt.

Als man ihn, als ihr Vormund um eine Erlaubnis für irgendetwas Riskantes gefragt hatte.

„Tut was ihr tun müsst."

Das war auch mehr oder weniger alles was er gesagt hatte.

Dass und Wach auf. Mach die Augen auf. Ich kann dass nicht alleine.

Es war Mittag, etwa, das merkte er aber auch nur weil sein Magen knurrte.

Er griff nach dem Essen dass ein Hauself neben ihm auf den Nachttisch gestellt hatte.

'

38 Stunden, noch keine Änderung. 

Er war kurz aufs Klo gegangen, so schnell er konnte, und hatte gehofft sie wäre wach wenn er wiederkommen würde. Sie ihn ansehen würde und fragen wo er gewesen war. Eben diese Tagträumereien die man hatte wenn man am Häuschen war.

'

42 Stunden., noch keine Änderung. 

Er war eingeschlafen gewesen, seinen Kopf auf dem Bett, sein Rücken tat weh.

Er dachte jetzt offiziell darüber nach was er mit Blaise und Deem anstellen würde, sollte seine Freundin nicht mehr aufwachen. Es war ihm egal ob sie Pansy vergiftet hatten oder nicht.

Er wollte sie einfach nur töten.

Er würde sie einfach nur töten.

'

47 Stunden, Änderung. 

Sie hatte aufgehört zu atmen. Für etwa 10 Minuten. Pomfrey hatte sie schockgefroren um … egal, jetzt atmete sie wieder.

Er spürte sein Blut noch immer kochen.

Keiner war dumm genug mit ihm zu reden.

'

48 Stunden, keine Änderung. 

Ron spürte tief drinnen in ihm dass Pansy die Augen nicht mehr aufmachen würde.

Er erwartete sich jeden Moment dass sie versuchte die Augen zu öffnen und dann starb.

So etwas in der Art.

48 Stunden, 10 Minuten, keine Änderung. 

Ron spürte tief drinnen, dass Pansy die Augen aufmachen würde.

Er erwartete sich jeden Moment dass sie die Augen aufmachen würde ihn ansah und dann meckerte weil das Kissen den falschen Überzug hatte.

So was in der Art.

'

50 Stunden, keine Änderung. 

' 

52 Stunden keine Änderung. 

Ron hatte wieder Hunger. Eine kleine Spinne kletterte sein Bein hoch und verschaffte sich von dem Schnitt aus Eingang in seinen Körper.

Es war Ron egal.

Er rieb sich nur geistesabwesend über den Arm als sie unter seiner Haut entlang wanderte.

'

53 Stunden, keine Änderung. 

' 

54 Stunden, keine Änderung. 

Ron unterhielt sich leise mit Pansy.

Er sagte ihr was ihn alles an ihr störte.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten begann er eine Aufzählung von den Dingen die er lernen könnte zu mögen.

'

55 Stunden, keine Änderung. 

Er war immer noch mit der Aufzählung beschäftigt.

'

56 Stunden Änderung. 

Sie schlief.

Pompfrey widersprach ihm. Sie ließ sich schließlich nicht wecken.

Ron ließ sie es ruhig glauben.

'

57 Stunden Änderung. 

Sie schlief und bewegte sich. Pompfrey hatte die Bewegung, ein Nasenflügel war so verächtlich in Pansys Gesicht hochgezogen, nicht gesehen.

Sie sagte er müsse endlich schlafen.

'

58 Stunden Änderung. 

Sie war kurz wach. Machte ihre Augen auf und schloss sie wieder.

Er sagte Pomfrey, der dummen Kuh, nichts.

Er lächelte nur und legte seinen Kopf auf das Bett, verschränkte seine Arme irgendwie so wie es fein war, und schlief ein.

'

60 Stunden, Änderung. 

Ron schlief.

Pansy machte die Augen auf und sah zur Decke.

Es dauerte eine Weile aber dann wusste sie wieder wer sie war, was gesehen war und wieso sie höchstwahrscheinlich hier lag.

Sie versuchte zu atmen, aber es ging nicht.

Kurze Momente lang war sie kurz davor panisch zu werden, aber dann merkte sie dass sie nicht atmen musste.

'

Jemand hatte sie vergiftet kam ihr dann wieder in den Sinn.

Blaise ganz sicher diese kleine Schlampe!

Wenn sie sich wieder wacher fühlen würde und nicht mehr ganz so benebelt würde sie ihr das Leben zu Hölle machen, oder Weasley endlich erlauben das nutzlose Mistvieh zu töten.

Ron. Oh mein Merlin. Hoffentlich hatte er nichts Dummes getan!?

War er auch vergiftet worden?!

Dieser kleine Gedanke regte sie mehr auf als alle Gedanken zuvor.

Sie wollte nach ihm Rufen, aber da sie nicht atmeten konnte, konnte sie auch nicht sprechen.

'

Pansy versuchte ihn zu sehen. Vielleicht lag er ja in der Nähe.

Es dauerte länger als sie es wollte bis sie ihren Kopf zur Seite gedreht hatte.

Sie war wohl doch schwächer als sie anfangs dachte.

Er saß da, sein roter Kopf auf ihrem Matratzenbezug abgelegt.

'

Der Gedanke, das Weasley sich wegen Kreuzschmerzen die nächsten Tage immer und immer wieder auslassen würde, gefiel ihr nicht, dachte sie nach einer Welle der Erleichterung.

Sie konzentriert sich und hob ihn in die Luft. Dass ging übrigens viel leichter als ihren Kopf zu drehen.

Das nächste Bett war zu weit weg, also ließ sie ihn zu sich schweben, er würde ihr besser dafür danken, und legte ihn neben sich. Er- Klammeraffe, der war gut- drehte sich ohne aufzuwachen zu ihr hin und schnarchte ihr nun ins Ohr.

Sie war einfach ein viel zu Guter Mensch, dachte sie müde, als sie sich gegen seine Brust lehnte und wieder einschlief.

'

64 Stunden, Keine Änderung. 

Pomfrey berichtete jedem den es interessierte das Pansy über dem Damm war.

Fast jeder freute sich darüber.

'

72 Stunden, Abend. 

' 

Ron wurde aus Pansys Bett gescheucht, er wunderte sich noch immer wie da rein gekommen war, und Pansy wurde das Wasser aus der Lunge geholt.

Nach dem sie die nötigsten Dinge außerhalb des Bettes erledigt hatte, Weasley war inzwischen auf dem Sessel wieder eingeschlafen, legte sie sich wieder hin.

Maddock, setzte sich auf die andere Seite und erklärte ihr leise, dass sie es wohl nur überlebt hatte, weil sie die ganzen Potions geschluckt hatte, sie hatte die Wirkung des Giftes verändert. Sie fand das ziemlich absurd und eigenartig und vor allem absolut passend, weil --- was denn sonst- nickte aber nur und dankte Maddock für die Rettung.

Der Schob es auf Malfoy sen. und Snape, und es war ihr gleich egal wie ihre vorigen Worte.

'

Nach einer Weile sagte sie Maddock sie sei müde, und er ließ sie alleine.

'

Als sie am nächsten Morgen die Augen wieder öffnete, schnarchte ihr Weasley wieder in die Haare.

Für einen in Wirklichkeit, nicht wirklichen Freund war er sehr anhänglich, aber sie tat mal einfach so, als wäre es normal.

Schwerfällig drückte sie seine Hand von ihrem Körper weg, er schnorchelte nur einmal laut auf, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schnarchte weiter.

Als sie gerade langsam dabei war aufzustehen, verboten oder nicht, sah sie die Türe aufgehen und einem unbekannten Mann in das Zimmer stampfen.

Es war nur ein sehr leises Quicken das sie von sich gab, aber Weasley war schon wach, aufgestanden und blickte den Mann böse an.

„WER sind sie?" fragte Ron.

Er drückte Pansy zurück ins Bett und sah sie tadelnd an.

Der Mann sah ihn an.

„Sind sie Ronald Weasley?"

„Ja, wer sind sie?" fragte er erneuert.

Der Mann ignorierte seinen Einwurf und hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Sie stehen unter Verdacht für den Tod von Viktor Deem und Blaise Zarbini verantwortlich zu sein, seien sie ein guter Junge und kommen mit."

'

* * *

So frohe Weihnachten und ein glückliches neues Jahr 


	17. Kapitel Neunundzwanzig

Kapitel Neunundzwanzig

Draco war zwar schon ruhiger als er Lyfoma wieder verließ, es hinderte ihn jedoch nicht daran immer noch sauer auf Ginny zu sein.

Obwohl, er war eigentlich gar nicht sauer auf sie, sonder enttäuscht. Dass sie so von ihm dachte, war schon etwas das ihm unangenehm aufstieß und auch … Er überlegte ob sie es denn wirklich ernst gemeint hatte, oder, so wie er auch, einfach manchmal Dinge sagte, die man eben sagte wenn man wütend war und sie auch so meinte nur dass dieses alles auflösende –Aber- fehlte.

Er haderte kurz mit dem Gedanken dass er wohl überreagiert hatte, Gespräche mit Lyfoma hatten die triste Angewohnheit Gehörtes in ein anderes Licht zu rücken, da wurde ihm klar dass dem nicht war!

Er hatte nicht überreagiert. Er hatte jedes Recht wütend zu sein.

Es stand ihm so bis hierher dass er immer nachgab.

Er manipulierte sie nicht.

Nicht viel.

Nicht so viel wie er könnte wenn er es darauf anlegen würde.

Schließlich konnte er sie mit seinen Worten zu allem Bringen was er wollte, und er tat es nicht.

Ok, einmal hatte er sie zum Schlafen gebracht und einmal hatte er sie aufgeweckt, aber das galt nicht.

Bei Merlin, wenn er wollte konnte er sie dazu bringen richtig unanständige Dinge zu tun, aber er tat es nicht. Sagte das denn nicht alles über ihn aus, dass es zu wissen geben musste.

Er dachte schon.

Er suggestierte ihr keine Meinung, er ließ sie all die dummen Dinge tun die sie gern machte, auch wenn sie ihm den letzen Nerv raubten.

Er war, verflucht noch mal, die Ausgeburt der Unmanipulation wenn es sie betraf.

Und sie wagte es trotzdem ihm so was vor zu halten.

Sie war wie eine dumme Guhl!

Da, jetzt hatte er es gedacht.

Er liebte sie, wie niemand anderen auf der Welt, aber sie war wie eine DUMME Guhl!

Einfältig und leichtgläubig und in ihrem Urteil so erschreckend inkompetent, zu Zeiten, dass er beim besten Willen keinen Schimmer hatte wie er sich jemals in sie verlieben konnte.

Dieser Gedanke nüchterte seinen in Wut getränkten Geist augenblicklich wieder aus.

Er wusste natürlich schon warum er sich in sie verliebt hatte.

Aber es war offiziell.

Er war wirklich wütend.

Er hatte noch nie so über Ginny gedacht, jetzt hatte er es getan, er schämte sich kein bisschen dafür, er war durch und durch bereit es ihr ins Gesicht zu sagen.

Ja, wirklich wütend.

So konnte er ihr nicht gegenüber treten.

Denn er war wirklich kurz davor einfach ihren Kopf wieder zurechtzurücken und dass wäre genau das was sie ihm vorgehalten hatte.

Und so weit kam es nicht!!

Er würde bei Pansy vorbeischauen.

Pansy hatte immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn.

Draco blieb stehen und orientierte sich kurz.

Als er schließlich schnellen Schrittes vor dem Krankenquartier angekommen war, sah er schon Rollforg und Deaster vor der großen Türe herumlungern.

Sie hatten ihre Kutten eng um sich gezogen, spät nachts wie es war waren die Gänge eiskalt, sie sahen nickend auf als sie Draco bemerkten.

„Er ist immer noch drinnen und rührt sich kein Stück." murrte einer der beiden, Draco war sich nicht ganz sicher welcher.

Die Gänge waren nur sehr schwach beleuchtet.

Draco nickte dennoch, die Aussage hatte er schließlich verstanden.

Er hatte sich natürlich erwartet dass Weasley noch saß.

Während Ginny versucht hatte Pansy zu heilen, hatte er die Zeit für etwas Sinnvolles genützt und seinen Schwager mit einem Zauber belegt der ihn davon abhalten sollte den Raum zu verlassen, solange es Pansy nicht besser ging.

Leider war er sich nicht ganz sicher ob es funktionieren würde.

Der rothaarige Mistkerl hatte die leidige Angewohnheit sich gegen seine mentale Kontrolle zu wehren und sie sogar abzuschütteln.

Vielleicht lag es daran dass er Der Lord Weasley war und nicht nur ein Weasley und sein Blut mit all dem Zauber angereichert war… es wäre sicher nicht uninteressant dass einmal zu überprüfen.

Jetzt jedoch wunderte er sich das Redmark nicht zugegen war.

Die drei, Deaster, Rollforg und Redmark, hingen immer zusammen ab und, wesentlich wichtiger, Redmark hatte zugesagt hier zu sein.

„Wo ist er?" fragte er patzig, es musste wohl an der Uhrzeit und seiner Situation liegen, dass ihm die Worte nicht liebenswert über die Lippen glitten.

Rollforg zeigte mit seinem Daumen hinter sich auf die Wand. „Anatol fliegt draußen die Fensterrunden. Falls Weasley durchdreht und raus springt."

„In Ordnung.", Draco sah zur Tür. „Hat sich bei ihr was gebessert?"

Es war wieder Rollforg, dieses Mal sah er auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Leider nicht." sagte er und machte eine kurze Pause. Mit seinen Fingern kratzte er sich hinter dem Ohr. „Sie liegt einfach nur da und… dann schüttelt sie sich wieder oder schreit."

Er zuckte kurz. „Es ist echt… sie so zu sehen. Ich meine, wir haben alle gesehen das sie … dass ihr übel mitgespielt wurde, aber das jetzt, wo sie sich endlich wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte und … es ist echt unheimlich dass es genau sie am schlimmsten erwischt hat."

Deaster, der neben Rollforg stand, schüttelte energisch seinen Kopf und kam jedem belehrenden Einwurf den Draco vorzubringen gedachte zuvor.

„Unheimlich?" Die Mütze seines Umhangs fiel ihm bei der heftigen Bewegung mit der er umfuhr, vom Kopf und in seinen dünnen Brillengläsern spiegelte sich das wenige diffuse Licht des Ganges. Draco amüsierte sich über den dramatischen Effekt innerlich überaus herzlich. Deaster war immer für einen Lacher gut, wenn er nicht gerade bösartig versuchte ihm das Geld für die Ballkleider seiner Freundin und dem Schlammblut von Rollforg aus der Tasche zu ziehen. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl. Eigentlich konnte er ihn nicht wirklich leiden.

„Benedict! Diese kleine Mistschleuder von Zarbini war das!" sprach Deaster weiter, ohne Dracos aufkeimende Unruhe zu bemerken. Was Draco überhaupt nicht wunderte, denn ehrlich, sein Gesicht war eine Ausgeburt an Gelassenheit und nur Ginny, und manchmal seine Eltern, vor allem sein Vater, weiß Merlin warum, konnten hinter seine Fassade blicken.

„Dafür gibt es keinen Beweis." rief nun Rollforg.

Deaster rollte mit seinen Augen.

„Weasley hat ihr gedroht. Sicher nicht ohne Grund. Wir haben es doch gehört."

Beide sahen zu Draco. Der wirklich gerade begonnen hatte sich nach dem Streit mit Ginny zu erholen.

Etwas enttäuscht, natürlich ohne es zu zeigen, zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Sie könnten es gewesen sein, oder auch nicht." antwortete er nach einer kleinen Weile. Diese Antwort war offensichtlich an den Haaren herbeigezogen, denn er wusste dass es Zarbini und Deem gewesen waren. Er war sich nur noch nicht sicher was er tun sollte. Sie ganz langsam zu töten, es kam ihm immer wieder mal in den Sinn. Und doch. Es könnte auch jemand anderes gewesen sein. Irgendwelche Todesserfreunde von Deems Vater oder… Pansys Vater selbst.

Gerade jetzt wäre ein kleiner Streit mit Ginny doch besser. Er hasste solche Gespräche. Er hasste es wenn er sich nicht sicher war was zu tun sei.

„Wer denn sonst?" rief Desaster aufgebracht und wurde sofort wieder ruhiger als er in Dracos Gesicht sah.

Der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr Vater, irgendjemand anderer der sich für das Gemetzel das Weasley angestellt hat revanchieren möchte,… die zwei haben fast mehr Feinde als ich und Ginny. Habt ihr Goyle und Crabbe gesehen?"

Die Jungen schüttelten den Kopf blieben aber still. Draco hatte seinen Respekt erfordernden Blick immer noch nicht abgestellt.

Es war schon eine lange Nacht. Und seine Geduld wurde immer geringer.

Vor wenigen Minuten hatte es drei geschlagen und wenn sie ehrlich mit sich waren, hatten sie vorgehabt zu dieser Uhrzeit etwas wesentlich vergnüglicheres zu machen als sich die Beine in den Bauch zu stehen und darauf zu warten dass Weasley durchdrehte.

Draco nickte.

„Wie dem auch sei, kommt ihr noch durch die Nacht?" Sie nickten ein weiteres Mal. „Ich schick euch Ablösung."

Er machte eine kurze verabschiedende Geste und wollte schon davon gehen, als ihm wieder ein Bild durch den Kopf ging, das ihn den ganzen Abend amüsiert hatte, bevor –es- geschehen war.

„Steht er denn wirklich auf Hugblow?! Sie war orange, bei Gryffindors blauen Eiern."

Deaster sah erleichtert auf und grinste ihn an.

„Stehen? Er verehrt jeden ihrer Schritte! Morgen wird er orange zu seiner Lieblingsfarbe erklären und sich weiter nach ihr verzehren."

Rollforg nickte fleißig.

„Ich glaube manchmal er könnte sogar sagen was sie vor drei Wochen getragen hatte und … unheimlich, ja ziemlich unheimlich wenn es um Hugblow geht."

Draco blinzelte.

„Du magst dieses Wort, oder."

„Ja. Das tue ich. Was dagegen?"

„Bleibt einfach wach."

Ja, Draco verabschiedete sich wie jemand der die Unterhaltung zu beenden gedachte.

Es war spät, oder schon früh, ging es Draco durch den Kopf als er zu seiner Unterkunft ging.

Ein Teil von ihm was soweit wieder zurechnungsfähig dass er hoffte Ginny würde schlafen wenn er kam, aber dann… es war sehr unwahrscheinlich dass sie nicht hellwach hinter der Türe auf ihn wartete und versuchte ihn mit ihren braunen Augen zu töten.

Er atmete tief durch bevor er die stark gesicherte kleine Zimmeransammlung betrat, die McCarthy für sie gefunden hatte.

Im ersten Moment konnte er sie gar nicht sehen, alles war dunkel, aber da saß sie, auf der Couch, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt und blickte ihn an.

„Geht es ihr besser?" kam ihre eiskalte Stimme aus der Dunkelheit heraus.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und legte seine Festtagsrobe ab. Leise begann er einen Lichtzauber und schloss vorsichtshalber die Augen bevor er beendet war.

Das Zimmer wurde taghell.

Er sah zu Ginny, seine eingeschnappte Frau.

Er musste lächeln als er sie so sah.

„Was hast du erwartet?", fragte er, „Ich komme rein und bin nicht noch mal fragen gegangen ob sie es überlebt oder nicht?" Es war sein finsteres Lächeln mit der er sie bedachte. „-Ginny, Schatz. Alles ist wieder gut zwischen uns, oder? Ich kann dir ohne weiteres vergeben was für ein egoistisches Weibsbild du manchmal sein kannst, total blind und ohne Sinn und Verstand-." Scharf fuhr er fort. „-Ich bin ja so glücklich das du dich für mich armen, manipulierenden Mistkerl entschieden hast.-"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und blickte in ihr perplexes Gesicht.

„Heute nicht."

Ginnys Nase zuckte.

„Heute nicht? Heute NICHT?!" Sie sprang auf und funkelte ihn böse an. „Was soll das heißen –heute nicht-?"

Ihr Mund war verkniffen als sie weiter sprach. „Du kommst nie herein und sagst solche Dinge. Spiel dich hier bloß nicht zum armen aufopfernden Ehemann auf der alles nur tut um seine Frau glücklich zu machen, während er nie etwas zurückbekommt oder gar irgendetwas fordert. Du selbstverliebter Mistkerl."

Er grinste sie schäbig an.

„Ich bin…." „Ich. Ich .Ich, ich, ich, ich, ich." fiel sie im lautstark ins Wort und klopfte sich bei jedem Ich heftig auf die Brust, ihre Augen wurden ganz eng. Draco versuchte etwas zu sagen aber er durfte wohl noch nicht einmal luftholen, denn es ging schon weiter. „ICH. ichichihcichich. ICHICH ICHICH!ICH! ICH!! Das ist alles was du kannst. Laut –Ich- schreien. Es ist dir doch total egal was hier abgeht."

Er blinzelte.

„Das ist nicht wahr!"

„Und wie das wahr ist! ES geht dir doch immer nur um dich. Du magst es vielleicht so aussehen lassen als würdest du Dinge für jemand anderen machen, nur weil es mir gefällt. Aber das stimmt nicht. Du machst das alles nur weil es dir gerade in den Kram passt. Und nicht wegen mir."

Draco schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„DAS IST NICHT WAHR!" schrie er. Er war selbst ganz überrascht von der Lautstärke mit der er ihr antwortete.

Sie schnaubte nur wieder.

„Nur weil du lauter schreist als ich Draco, höre ich dir deswegen nicht mehr zu. Erwachsen wirklich. Dass muss ich dir lassen. Das zeugt von Charakter."

„Sagt mir die ICH-ICH-ICH- Frau." erwiderte er gehässig.

„Ich reflektiere nur deine unsagbar dummen Angewohnheiten. Wie schaut es denn aus wenn man mit sich selbst konfrontiert wird. Nicht so schön, oder?!"

Sie starrten einander ein.

„Ich kann dich zur Zeit auch nicht leiden, Draco." sagte sie dann leise.

„Dass, von allen Menschen, du das mit mir gemacht hast, ich bin einfach nur total außer mir. Ich könnte dich in Stücke reißen. Dass ich es gerade nicht tue, zeugt von meiner Nettigkeit "

Draco blickte sie hart an.

„Wofür willst du mir noch die Schuld geben?" fragte er verbissen. „Bitte, sag es mir, da ich ja scheinbar sowieso für alles was dir nicht passt, die Schuld trage."

In Ginnys Augen blitze die Wut auf.

„Du hast mich manipuliert!"

Draco schüttelte im ersten Moment fassungslos den Kopf.

„ZUM DREISIGTAUSENDSTEN MAL, GINNY.", schrie er dann jedoch mitten in ihr Gesicht, „Das habe ich nicht. Wie kommst du nur auf solche Ideen?!"

Wieder stand Draco dieser unglaublichen Behauptung gegenüber und bemerkte, in seiner Fassungslosigkeit, gerade noch rechtzeitig dass er schon ein weiters Mal nach gab. „Langsam aber doch verlierst du noch den Verstand.", fügte er also nach einer kleinen Pause zu. Gerade in dem Moment als sie weiterreden wollte.

Sie sah überrascht zu ihm.

„Du willst diesen Streit." sagte sie dann ganz baff. „Du willst streiten."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du tust es schon wieder! Ich will keinen Streit, aber wir streiten uns weil du es willst. Du… du… Manipulator! MA- NI- PU- LA- TOR!"

Eisige Kälte lag zwischen den Zwei. Eine Tundra voll eisiger Kälte.

Draco sagte nichts.

Er dachte sich so einiges.

Aber er sagte nichts.

Er wusste er sollte etwas sagen.

Aber er sagte nichts.

Er gab nicht nach!

Nein, nachgeben würde einlenken mit sich ziehen.

Er lenkte nicht ein.

Er sagte einfach nur nichts.

Darin war er gut.

Er würde gewinnen.

So einfach war das.

Wie lange sie einander anstarrten wusste er nicht, aber irgendwann stand sie auf, ging in den Schlafraum, kam mit einem Polster und der Überdecke zurück, schmiss sie auf das Sofa, drehte sich ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen um und schmiss die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss.

Draco sah noch eine Zeitlang wütend auf die Türe, sein Unterkiefer so weit nach vorne geschoben dass es schon weh tat, schüttelte dann den Kopf, legte den Rest seines Gewandes ab und legte sich auf das Sofa.

Es war dann, eine halbe Stunde später oder so, er hatte natürlich kein Auge zugemacht und ärgerte sich maßlos darüber, denn er konnte immer und zu jeder Zeit schlafen, hatte er auf jedenfalls bis jetzt immer gekonnte, da hörte er es.

ES war so leise dass er es im ersten Moment gar nicht wirklich hörte. Aber dann, nach einer Weile, je mehr er sich darauf konzentrierte, wurde es immer deutlicher.

Sie weinte.

Sie heulte in die Polster hinein und auf einmal war es da.

Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung wie sie das gemacht hatte, aber jetzt hatte er doch wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Er … er lag auf dem Sofa! Er war den ganzen Abend lang mit falschen Anschuldigungen überrollt worden und er war es auch der absolut gar nichts für diese Situation konnte.

Sein Vater hatte Recht gehabt.

Weasleys machten nur Ärger!

Es war einfach nur unglaublich.

Er würde nicht klein beigeben!

Er sicher nicht.

NEIN.

Verdammt.

Warum standen jetzt seine Füße auf?

Das konnte wohl nicht wahr sein.

Er würde nicht klein beigeben.

Er war…

Er war eine solche Lusche dass er sich selbst ekelte.

Er klopfte an.

Da, er KLOPFTE an!

Aber er würde sich nicht entschuldigen.

Er sicher nicht.

Sie hörte sein Klopfen und ignorierte es mit der Wut und Verzweiflung einer verletzten Frau.

Gerade eben wollte sie alleine Sein und ihre Gedanken ordnen und wieder ein bisschen Normalität in ihre Taten zwingen, die Worte finden die ihren Gefühlen wirklich Ausdruck verliehen, dem Ganzen Hass den sie ihm jetzt entgegenbrachte und all die Schlechten Dinge die sie ihm an den Hals wünschte und er musste anklopfen.

Penetrant und nervend mit der Kraft und dem Rhythmus eines Mannes der sich keiner Schuld bewusst war und den … sie wusste nicht was es war, aber einen Hintergedanken hatte er ganz sicher.

Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen.

Sie wollte ihn nicht hören.

Sie wollte ihn weder riechen noch fühlen und, wenn sie gerade dabei war die fünf Sinne aufzuzählen, schmecken wollte sie ihn auch nicht.

Er sollte einfach nur abhauen und sie in Ruhe lassen, bis sie verstanden hatte, was da gerade abgegangen war.

Und weshalb es sie so überraschte und wie sie sich auf einen lautstarken Streit mit ihm einlassen haben konnte wo sie doch wusste dass sie so etwas niemals gegen ihn gewinnen konnte.

Niedergeschlagen sah sie hoch als das Klopfen aufhörte und blickte erstaunt in das Gesicht ihres Mannes, die Türe die das Wohnzimmer vom Schlafzimmer trennen sollte war verschwunden.

Sie hatte seine Augen schon lange nicht mehr so grau und kalt gesehen wie heute.

Wo vor weniger als einer halben Stunde, es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit, ein helles Feuer gelodert hatte, erblickte sie eine Eiseskälte die sie so, eigentlich noch niemals, an ihm gesehen hatte.

Noch nie, noch nicht mal zu den Zeiten als es noch nichts zwischen ihnen gab, hatte sie sein Gesicht so leer erblickt wie heute.

„Ich lasse mir nicht gerne Dinge unterstellen, Ginny." sagte er dann und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Ich weiß nicht warum und wieso du darauf kommst zu sagen ich würde dich manipulieren. Es ist mir auch egal. Aber du nimmst es jetzt zurück, Ginny. Sofort. Ob du meine Frau bist oder nicht, das lasse ich nicht auf mir sitzen."

„Oder was, Draco. Was willst du denn tun wenn ich es nicht zurücknehme."

Sie klang patzig, das war ihr klar. Es war ihr egal.

Ihr Gatte zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

„Willst du mir die Überraschung nicht nehmen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Ginny." Er war noch immer total ruhig und leer, es war das einzige Wort mit dem sie sein Verhalten beschreiben konnte, „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen weil ich noch niemals in meinem Leben so wütend und außer mir war wie heute. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun werde. Ich weiß nur es wird mir wohl eher nicht gefallen."

Sie wusste nicht was es war dass er gesagt hatte, aber es machte Klick.

Sie hatte dieses Gefühl erst einmal gehabt und noch in dem Moment als sie es verspürte versuchte sie mit aller Macht dagegen anzukämpfen, doch dann hörte sie auf.

Die Welt um sie herum war in Klarheit gelegt und umspült von der angenehmen Wärme des Hasses, dem sanften Lied der Wut und dem elektrisierendem Gefühl der Stärke und Macht. Für eine Sekunde schloss sie die Augen und lies es über sie hereinfallen und ihre Existenz umhüllen, nein durchdringen bis auch der letzte Funken Konformität aus ihrem Sein getilgt war.

Sie lächelte als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete und einen weiteren Moment ihrer Zeit darauf verschwendete auf ihre teils durchsichtige Haut zu sehen und die Sehnen ihrer Fingerknochen beim Arbeiten zu beobachten während sie ihre kräftigen und tödlichen Finger bewegte.

„Du weißt dass ich dich liebe.", raunte sie als sie sich vom vorhererwähnten Anblick lösen konnte und legte ihm sanft und vorsichtig ihre Finger auf die Wangen. „Der Gedanke dich tot zu sehen macht mich traurig und bereitet mir Schmerz. Der Tag war lange und schmerzhaft, für dich und mich. Beide haben wir Dinge nicht gesagt, die gesagt gehörten, und beide wissen wir dass wir trotzdem zuviel gesagt haben. Da stelle ich mir doch die Frage, liebster Gatte, liebster Mann, mein lieber Draco, soll ich auch die Nacht in Schmerz verbringen?"

Sie sah in seine kalten Augen.

„Nimm es einfach zurück Ginny. Mehr musst du nicht tun." war alles was er sagte.

„Ich denke ich habe mir ein bisschen Spaß verdient" fuhr sie unvermittelt fort, „Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag in deinem Zimmer, am Kamin. Als du die Hand in das Feuer gehalten hast, länger, und noch länger, so lange bis fast nichts mehr davon übrig war? Ich kann mich noch sehr gut daran erinnern. Daran wie du nichts getan hast und es einfach nur ertragen hast, fasziniert vom eigenen Brutzeln deiner Haut. Wie hypnotisiert bist du gewesen."

„Nimm es zurück."

Dieses Mal überhörte sie es nicht. Sie blickte von ihm weg und lächelte.

„Es geht doch nicht mehr darum ob ich mich von dir hintergangen fühle weil du wusstest dass ich schwach werden würde und wir wieder nach Hogwarts und unseren Familien zurückkehren wollen würden, oder ob du unbedingt der Masterlord werden wolltest und mich dabei, wenn auch nur ein bisschen, zu dem Spielball deiner Launen gemacht hastet Draco. Das interessiert mich nicht mehr. Es ist total uninteressant ob du es absichtlich getan hast oder ob du es einfach nur so genommen hast wie es kam. Denn in Wirklichkeit nehme ich gar nicht an dass du mich manipuliert hast, jedenfalls nicht mehr als ich dich, sondern es ist etwas anderes. Du bist zu perfekt. Und das kann ich nicht haben. Neben dir fühle ich mich zu so nutzlos und unbedeutend. Schwach und machtlos. Alles was du tust hat Sinn und Ziel. Bei mir nicht. Ich habe so wenige Ziele. Und mir kommt es so vor als würde alles in immer noch weitere Ferne rücken weil ich so langsam bin und nichts mehr folgen kann." sie sah zu ihm zurück und blickte traurig in sein Gesicht. „Ich frage mich wie dein perfektes Gesciht mit Narben aussieht. Lass es uns ausprobieren."

Ihre spontane Attacke ging ins Leere.

Draco wich gekonnt aus und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist mir aber nicht egal Ginny. Wenn ich gewusst hätte dass wir wieder zurück kämen, hätte ich so viel anders gemacht. Ich hatte mit diesem Leben hier abgeschlossen, ich habe alle meine Freunde, die wenigen die ich jemals Freunde nennen konnte, im Stich gelassen und ihnen ein System in Obhut gegeben dass ohne mich nur zerbrechen konnte. Und das wusste ich. Ich wusste sie würden daran verzweifeln und es war mir egal weil ich dich hatte."

Irgendwie manövrierte er sich hinter Ginny und hielt sie mit erstaunlich starken Armen fest. „Du wirst mich nicht verletzen. Du wirst mich nicht bluten sehen. Ich lasse das nicht mit mir machen."

Er ließ sie los.

„Das ist ein Niveau das ich mit jeden anderen gerne erreiche aber du bist meine Frau. Du bist der einzige Mensch von dem ich erwarte dass er mich nicht verletzt oder mich bluten lässt nur weil ich ihm im Weg stehe oder ärgere oder bis aufs Blut reize. Haben wir uns verstanden! Greifst du mich an, war es das. Dann ist es vorbei mit uns zwei."

Ihre roten Augen blickten ihn abschätzig an.

„Du bluffst."

„Nein Ginny, das tue ich nicht. Darf ich dich daran erinnern dass ich dank unseres ehemaligen Studienraumes keine Chance habe dich anzulügen. Ich kann vielleicht die Wahrheit ein bisschen zu meinen Gunsten verbiegen oder dir einfach etwas gar nicht sagen, aber eine direkte Lüge, und das weißt du auch ganz genau, zu der bin ich dir gegenüber nicht fähig. Hin und wieder versuche ich es nämlich, einfach nur um zu sehen wie lange die Wirkung des Raumes noch vorhält, und jedes Mal geht es nicht."

„Du bluffst nicht."

„Da hast du recht."

„Zu schade dass mich dass aber überhaupt nicht interessiert."

Dieses Mal war ihr Angriff schnell und unvermittelt, sogar überaus erfolgreich wäre sie nicht im letzen Moment, keinen Millimeter vor seinem Gesicht, erstarrt.

Er sah ihr wortlos in die Augen.

„Warum bückst du dich nicht." fragte sie ihn.

„Macht keinen großen Sinn. Ein zweites Mal hätte ich gegen dich nicht gewonnen. Du bist stärker. Außerdem", er nahm ihre Hand aus seinem Gesichtsfeld und küsste ihre Stirn, „durch die Hand der Frau zu sterben die ich liebe,… ich bin in einem Elternhaus großgezogen worden, dass solche Tode nicht unbedingt begrüßt aber ihnen doch etwas positives abgewinnen könnte."

Er lächelte sie an.

„Sehr romantisch." zischte sie durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne. „Du weißt dass ich dahinschmelze wenn du romantisch bist."

„Ja", erwiderte er und fuhr ihr langsam durch die strohigen Haare, „dass ist der Hintergedanke dabei, gebe ich gerne zu."

„Du kleiner Manipulator."

„Jetzt gerade, ja. Davor nicht. aber jetzt ja."

Sie sah ihn kurz an und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Draco", hauchte sie ihm leise ins Ohr, „ich brauche etwas zum Töten."

Er nickte.

„Ich weiß." Gemächlich fuhr er ihr über die Schulter, „ Schwebt dir schon jemand vor."

Ginny nickte.

„Ja, jemand sehr spezielles. Aber", sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie nahe an ihr Herz, „ich denke es ist besser dass ich es erst mache wenn das Rot aus meinen Gedanken gezogen ist."

„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist."

Sie nickte kaum merklich. „Dein Wunsch, liebe Ginny ist mir Befehl."

Das entlockte ihr ein Lächeln.

„Ich bin nicht sehr viel anderes wenn ich im Rot schwebe."

„Sehr viel weniger als man meinen könnte, Ginny. Sehr viel weniger."

„Und das macht dir keine Angst?" Sie legte ihre Stirn in ihre linke Hand.

„Doch schon. Aber nicht so viel wie es dir Angst macht."

„Wohl nicht. Aber es ist leichter die Dinge zu sagen oder zu tun die mir sonst so schwer fallen. Ich sollte öfters ins Rot fallen."

„Bitte nicht."

„Und warum nicht?"

„Ich muss Rational sein um es zu überleben, es ist auf die Dauer recht anstrengend. Und ich kann so nicht mit dir streiten, wo ich doch denke wir sollten es öfters tun."

„Ich würde dich doch nicht töten."

Er lächelte sie an und fuhr ihr über die Arme.

„Natürlich würdest du das."

„Du wirst wohl recht haben. Aber nicht absichtlich."

„Das glaube ich auch nicht. Was hältst du von Schlafen?"

„Klingt gut."

Er nahm seine Frau an der Hand und zog sie zu sich ins Bett.

Wie es so ihre Art war schlief sie auf der Stelle ein, sobald sie sich gegen ihn gelehnt hatte.

Draco dagegen brauchte noch einige Zeit bis sich sein Herzschlag wieder normalisiert und seine Atmung beruhigt hatte. Seine Augen machte er erst eine Stunde später zu als er bemerkte dass Ginnys Haare wieder seidig glatt wurden und die unmittelbare Bedrohung für sein Leben verraucht war.

Der nächste Morgen kam wie so oft, viel zu früh.

Draco sah zu Ginny als er aufstand und schüttelte den Kopf.

Noch immer machte sich Ärger in ihm breit wenn er sie betrachtete, jetzt allerdings wegen ihrer Anschuldigung er sei zu perfekt.

Verstehe einer diese Frau, er offiziell, tat es nicht.

Er war alles nur nicht perfekt. Vielleicht vertuschte er seine Schwächen nur besser als die meisten anderen, aber er hatte Fehler und davon nicht zu knapp.

Lautlos schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer und nach einer schnellen Dusche verließ er ihre Wohnung hastig. Mit angemessen großen Schritten bewegte er sich zur Krankenstation, es dauerte nicht lange bis Crabbe und Goyle sich zu ihm gesellten und ihm in kurzen Worten einen Abriss über die restlichen Ereignisse der letzten Nacht.

„Und war es Deem?" fragte Draco als er noch immer bestimmend voranschritt.

Crabbe nickte.

„Ja, er und Zarbini haben die grüne Bowle vergiftet."

Draco musste lachen.

„Sie haben es also wirklich gewagt."

Goyle erwiderte sein Lachen, gleich wütend und gleich angepisst. „Man mag es kaum glauben, aber ja. Die kleinen Mistkröten."

„Wie haben sie Pansy vergiftet?"

Crabbe seuftze.

„Vor aller Augen, wie es wohl scheint." Er sah auf Draco herab. „Du hast von dem Treffen zwischen ihr und Zarbini gehört?"

„Da?" Der blonde Junge sah auf und legte dann seine Stirn in Falten. „Mutter hatte nichts von einem Getränk erzählt."

„Wohl eher Kontaktgift." ergänzte Crabbe, „Lupin und Snape sind sich da noch nicht so sicher."

Draco blieb stehen.

„Werden sie sich sicher sein können?"

Dieses Mal sprach Goyle.

„Eher nicht. Für eine Anklage wird es nicht reichen, falls du darauf hinaus wolltest. Und noch nicht mal fahrlässige Tötung wenn Pansy überlebt. Dazu haben unsere Väter das Gesetz einfach schon zu oft zu ihren Gunsten verbogen, wenn du verstehst."

Draco nickte.

„Nur zu Gut", sagte er nach einer Weile, „lasst uns weiter gehen, es gibt viel zu tun."

Vier Stunden später, es war etwa zehn, betrat Draco wieder das Schlafzimmer und blickte auf Ginny die noch immer Schlief.

Es war ihm ein absolutes Rätsel wie ein Mensch so viel schlafen konnte wie sie.

Er verließ das Zimmer so leise wie er es betreten hatte und schmiss sich auf das Sofa das im Wohnzimmer stand.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da öffnete sich die Tür und Ginny ging, er war es schon gewohnt, ohne Aufzublicken an ihm vorbei zum Badezimmer.

Als sie es wieder verlassen hatte, trug sie die Schuluniform und wirkte überrascht als sie Draco sah, der ganz in dunkles Blau gehüllt auf dem Sofa saß.

Sie ließ sich neben ihm Fallen.

„Ich hab den Sonntag also nicht verschlafen, obwohl ich es mir so sehr gewünscht habe."

Er lächelte.

„Leider wohl nicht."

Sie sah überrascht zu ihm und blinzelte. Es war wohl nicht als Beleidigung zu verstehen.

Manchmal konnte sie sich nur über ihn wundern.

„Für einen Mann der seine Worte immer stark vorselektiert von sich gibt, Draco, war dass wohl gerade ein Sprung von einem Kliff, oder?"

Er sah sie komisch an.

Typisch, so als wüsste er nicht was er gerade wie gesagt hatte.

Aber natürlich wusste er es.

Er wusste es immer.

Sie kannte niemanden sonst der seine Worte so zu seinem Vorteil verwenden konnte wie er.

Sie konnte ihm auch nicht böse sein dafür.

Es war ein Eisbrecher gewesen, Malfoyscher Natur, aber wohl besser als nichts.

Plötzlich wollte sie Sex. Sie konnte Sex gut leiden.

Sie fand es entspannend und sie mochte seine Grimassen die er dabei schnitt.

Wenn er seine Wange aufblies dass fand sie am Besten.

Sie küsste ihn noch bevor er irgendwas erwidern konnte.

Noch bevor sie wenigstens zu ihrem Kuss eine Erwiderung erwarten konnte ging ihr ein Satz durch den Kopf den ihr Brenda gesagt hatte.

Keinen Schimmer warum sie gerade daran dachte.

Aber er passte irgendwie hierher.

-Aber am Ende eines Tages bist du ein 16jähriges Mädchen und er ein 17jähriger Junge. Das darfst du einfach nicht vergessen.-

Sie sah Draco in die Augen und brach den Kuss.

„Wie geht es Pansy?"

Er schluckte. Was soll man sagen, ihre Küssen waren nass und Feucht.

„Unverändert." sagte er.

Ginny legte ihre Hand auf sein Gesicht.

„Sie wird da durchkommen. Keine Angst. Ich bin mir ganz sicher."

Er versuchte seinen Kopf zu schütteln aber sie legte auch ihre zweite Hand auf sein Gesicht und hielt es fest.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher. OK?"

Draco nickte schwach, was sie zum Lächeln brachte.

„Gut, jetzt wo das geklärt ist, willst du mit mir schlafen?"

Er küsste sie so schnell dass sie es kaum kommen sah.

Sie lächelte als sie wieder Luft bekam.

„Ich liebe deine eindeutigen Ja's."

Es war, wie man es so schön sagte, eine Schnell Affäre, die beide aber recht befriedigt zurückließ.

Draco zog seine Hose wieder über die Knie hinauf und Ginny versuchte ihren BH zurechtzurücken, ohne die Spangen nun doch noch öffnen zu müssen.

Nach einigen amüsierten Sekunden schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf und verscheuchte ihre Hände von ihrem eigenen Körper.

„Man sollte meinen es ist das erste Mal dass du dich mit so was rumzuschlagen hast. So", natürlich vollführte er das Bravourstück in weniger als 3 Sekunden, „geht das."

Draco betrachtete sein offensichtliches Meisterwerk und sah dann auf seine Hände.

„Um auf das Gespräch von letzter Nacht zurückkommen, ja du hast recht. Ich bin perfekt. Ich finde das übrigens sehr gut."

Ginny lachte. „Du bist höchstens ein perfekter Idiot, mein Lieber. Außerdem setzt du den Accio immer noch in den Sand. Im Gegensatz zu mir."

Dracos Zunge fuhr über seine Zähne.

„Was soll ich sagen Ginny, es steht auf meiner la-angen Liste von Dingen die ich erreichen will, was steht auf deiner?"

Ginny grinste ihn an.

„Gerade jetzt in diesem Moment?" Sie fuhr ihm durch die sowieso schon zerstörte Haarpracht.

„Frühstücken, mehr Sex und, du weißt schon, Deem und Zarbini töten. Nicht unbedingt in dieser Reihenfolge. Aber so im Großen und Ganzen. Was hältst du davon?"

Draco sah sie ernst an.

„Was soll das heißen nicht in dieser Reihenfolge? Ich finde die Reihenfolge gut. Klingt wie eine Menge Spaß."

„Ach, Draco, ganz sicher. Aber ich habe einiges mit dir vor, also sollten wir schon vorher was essen."

Draco zog sie zu sich her und küsste sie stürmisch.

„Einiges vor?" sagte er und sie lächelte nur unschuldig.

Dann drückte sie sich ohne ein weiters Wort zu verlieren von ihm weg.

„Wo sind sie?"

„Verstecken sich in ihrem Raum." antworte Draco. Er erhob sich nicht ganz so schnell.

Sie lächelte ihm an, brachte sein Hemd und Pullover wieder in Ordnung und fuhr ihm durch die Haare bis sie wieder gut saßen.

„Weißt du was", sagte sie als sie gerade die Türe aufmachen wollte, „meine Mutter hatte recht. Ich meine sie wusste nicht dass ich es hörte aber ich habs gehört."

„Was hat sie denn gesagt?"

Ginny lächelte.

„Ein guter Fick, zu Zeiten,

erlöst dich von den Eitelkeiten."

Draco sah sie im ersten Moment verblüfft an, verbiss sich dann aber das aufkommende Lächeln und erwiderte stattdessen mit Hilfe eines sarkastischen Kommentars.

„Deine Mutter ist ja auch recht eigenartig."

Ginny nickte. „Wenn du schon denkst das meine Mutter eigenartig ist, lasse ich die Antwort deiner Mutter wohl lieber dort wo sie ist, oder?"

„Das wäre überaus liebenswert von dir."

„Leider wäre es aber überhaupt nicht spaßig.", sagte sie lächelnd, zog ihn nahe zu sich und sagte leise ein paar Worte in sein Ohr.

Draco verzog nur das Gesicht.

„Manchmal, Frau, bist du überhaupt nicht nett."

Sie lächelte.

„Hast recht." Sie sah den Gang entlang. „Welche Richtung?"

„Links. Und dann die zweite Rechts."

„Ach, ja. Gut." Sie ging leichten Fußes voran. „Gehen wir danach nach Hogsmade frühstücken?"

„Von mir aus."

Sie blieb stehen und hing sich dann bei ihm ein und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

„Wir hätten wirklich schon früher miteinander schlafen sollen."

„Was, wirklich?! Ginny, Das lag ja wohl wirklich nicht an mir! Bind dir das selber an die Nase, aber echt", war eine Option, aber dann …

Draco Malfoy war kein dummer Mann.

Die Aussicht auf sicherern Sex nach dem Frühstück ließ er sich sicher nicht durch eine Sarkastische Bemerkung, so wahr sie auch sein mochte, ruinieren.

Und so hielt er den Mund.


	18. Kapitel dreissig

Schein und Sein, Kapitel dreissig

Mancherorts wurde es als die Ruhe vor dem Sturm bezeichnet.  
Die Schüler waren aufgeregt und sprachen leise miteinander, das Trauma des letzten Abends lag noch spürbar in der Luft.  
Es herrschte Krieg.  
Inzwischen hatten es sogar diejenigen Verstanden die ansonsten mit Scheuklappen durch die Welt gingen und ihnen, wie jeden anderen auch, stellte sich die Frage, auf welcher Seite man stand.

Für die in die Zauberwelt Geborenen war die Entscheidung relativ einfach.  
Voldemordt oder Malfoy.  
Es war eine Entscheidung die jeder für sich fällen musste, aber es war dabei nichts so überraschendes, dieser Gedanke jemanden zu dienen.  
Das war natürlich vereinfacht gesprochen, denn da waren immer noch die die von Muggelgeborenen gezeugt worden waren und auch sie hatten diesen Unwillen sich einer höheren Macht, einer führenden Macht zu beugen in ihre Wiegen gelegt bekommen und nun standen sie da und waren gleich verloren wie schon vor all den Jahren als Voldemordt das erste Mal an die Macht zu kommen versuchte.

Für Lucius war das schon immer der Grund gewesen warum Voldemordt so schnell so erfolgreich werden konnte.  
Muggelgeborene waren unorganisiert und unwissend.  
Sicher sie lernten die selben Dinge in den Schulen wie alle anderen auch, aber es war das Wissen das nicht in den Schulen vermittelt wurde dass ihnen Fehlte.  
Gute Nacht Geschichte, die vereinfachte Erzählungen wahrer Begebenheiten waren.  
Doch das schlimmste war wohl dieses gewisse Zweifeln an der eigenen Person, dass er nur an Muggelgeborenen beobachtet hatte.

Er war siebzehn gewesen als sein Bruder starb.  
Er erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag, und an die schrecklichen Stunden die diesem Tag folgten und, ja, er erinnerte sich an James Potters Gesicht.  
Betreten war er gewesen als er vom Tod von Maurus Malfoy erfuhr, er sah mit großen Augen zu ihm hinüber, sprach mit Sirius und auch Lupin war ganz still geworden.  
Sie alle wussten was es bedeute dass nicht nur Maurus gestorben war, sondern auch Ambrick und Gabriel. Ihnen allen war die Konsequenz bewusst.  
Die damals noch nicht Freundin von Potter hatte es nicht verstanden.  
Keiner der Schlammbluter hatte es verstanden.  
Sie standen da, betroffen, wohlwahr, aber sie verstanden nichts.

Es war der Moment in Lucius Leben gewesen als er einsah warum Voldemordt Erfolg hatte mit seinen Reden.  
Die Schlammbluter waren anders.  
Es lag nicht an der Zauberei oder daran dass ihr Blut nicht rein war, dass war alles irrelevant und an den Haaren herbeigezogen.  
Es lag daran dass sie von der Zauberwelt nichts wussten.  
Garn nichts.  
Nicht das kleinste Bisschen.

Sie wussten nichts von den Hintergründen mancher Streite, den Beweggründen von Kriegen und Disputen und dem ganzen was einen Zauberer zu einem Zauberer machte, eine Hexe zu einer Hexe.  
Sie konnten es auch gar nicht wissen.  
Zehn Jahre die ihnen fehlten.  
Zehn Jahre die sie nicht die Aufklärung bekamen die sie haben sollten.

Er hatte es auch über die Jahre beobachtet.  
Es war noch schlimmer geworden.  
Wo es zu seiner Zeit einfach nur Unwissen gewesen war, dass die Muggelgeborenen zu ihren dummen Taten hinreißen ließ war es heutzutage diese beschämende und unangebrachte Hochnäsigkeit mit der sie versuchten ihre eigenen Vorstellungen der Moral und Ethik (wenn er das Wort nur hörte musste er fest lachen) in der Zauberwelt Fuß fassen zu lassen.  
Es war gerade zu lächerlich mit welchem Eifer sie dabei vorgingen und sich in ihrem Unwissen der Konsequenzen ihres Tuns noch nicht mal ansatzweise klar waren.

Seine Zeit im Gryffindorhaus hatte ihn das wieder gelehrt.  
Hermine Granger.  
Eine ausgezeichnete Hexe.  
Es gab keinen Zweifel daran. Ausgezeichnet und außergewöhnlich. Die Magie kroch ihr fast aus allen Poren und es hatte ihn nie auch nur einen Moment lang gewundert weshalb Weasley und auch Potter jun. ihr mit Haut und Haaren verfallen waren.  
Sie war eine außergewöhnliche Frau.  
Aber sie hatte nicht den geringsten Schimmer mit welchen Mächten sie spielte und in ihrem jugendlichen Idealismus versuchte sie ihren Weg allen anderen aufzuzwingen.

Sie meinte es gut.  
Das machte es schlimm.

Sie machte es gut.  
Das machte es auch schlimm.

Auch wenn sie wohl teilweise recht hatte, gerade jetzt in dieser Zeit für Dinge zu kämpfen die schon längst umkämpft worden waren und ausgehandelt war dumm und keineswegs so durchdacht wie sie es sich wohl vorstellte.  
Das war ihr nicht klar.  
Noch in seiner Verkleidung als Dorian Regget hatte er den Mund nicht halten können als er sie sprechen hörte.  
Noch bevor er wusste wie gefährlich das Spiel war dass sie spielte, noch bevor er all das Wissen hatte dass ihm jetzt zur Verfügung stand hatte er sie vor aller Augen zurechtgewiesen. Charmant zwar und ohne sich auffliegen zu lassen aber recht lautstark.

Sie sprach davon die Hauselfen zu befreien.  
Hatte dem ganzen eine schöne Abkürzung gegeben, was er lächerlich fand, und redete auf ein paar Mitschüler ein.

Er hatte sein Buch zur Seite gelegt und ihr aufmerksam zugehört.  
Irgendwann war er aufgestanden und sich zu ihr gesetzt.  
Sie bemerkte ihn erst nach einer Weile, fragte ihn was er wolle.  
Ob sie wirklich an den Scheiß glaube denn sie da von sich gab, fragte er sie.  
Sie tat es offensichtlich, und ließ ihn die nächsten fünf Minuten nicht zu Wort kommen.

Er ließ sie ausreden und als sie endlich ihren Vortrag schloss schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Deine Quellen lassen zu Wünschen übrig, Miss Granger." hatte er gesagt und versuchte wie ein Gryffindor zu klingen. „in dem Buch von Frigat und Kleib über die großen Dispute unserer Zeit und davor, steht ganz klar und deutlich dass die Hauselfen genau dieses Leben wollten dass sie heute führen. Ich verstehe beim besten Willen nicht warum du ihnen deine aus der Luft gegriffene Auffassung von Recht und Unrecht angedeihen lassen willst, wenn sie einen Krieg geführt haben und ihresgleichen dafür getötet haben um in den Häusern zu dienen."  
Er hatte sie charmant angelächelt als sie entsetzt und ungläubig quiekte.  
Natürlich blieb er ruhig und bestimmt. „Granger, bitte, wenn du schon für Dinge kämpfen willst die in der Zauberwelt daneben laufen, such dir wenigsten Sachen aus für die es sich lohnt. Die Hauselfen werden sich erheben wenn es ihnen zu viel wird. Sie werden alles still und leise töten, wenn sie es nicht ertragen. Nur weil sie grün sind, und klein und nackt, solltest du nicht glauben dass sie schwach wären, oder so."  
Das -Oder so- hatte er, clever wie er war hinzugefügt, schließlich spielte er einen Gryffindor.

Sie hatte ihn überrascht angeschaut, sich aber gleich wieder gefasst.  
„Woher willst du das wissen?"  
„Die Frage sollte eher lauten", hatte er geantwortet und sich die Überheblichkeit doch nicht sparen, „wie kommt es dass du es nicht weißt wenn du es zu deiner Aufgabe gemacht hast. Man mischt sich nicht in Dinge ein, die man nicht versteht. Das lernt man doch schon als Kind."  
Dann versuchte er mit ihr zu schlafen, und gab seinen braunen Haaren und dieser schrecklichen Verkleidung die Schuld dass es nicht klappte.

Jetzt da wo er wieder erwachsen war, machte er sich keinen besonders großen Kopf darum dass er versuchte hatte bei einer Siebzehnjährigen zu landen, die meisten Sekretärinnen die er gehabt hatte waren kaum älter gewesen und mit denen hatte er auch geschlafen.  
Das war für ihn nie ein Problem gewesen.

Problematisch war jedoch der Vorfall der letzten Nacht.  
Pansy war vor seinen und Narcissas Augen vergiftet worden, und es war ihnen beiden entgangen.  
Er machte sich Vorwürfe.  
Narcissa machte sich Vorwürfe und um es kurz zu machen, keiner von ihnen war bester Laune wenn sie in diese Stimmung verfielen.  
Sie hatte sich mit Molly zurückgezogen und er machte einen Sparziergang.  
Hogwarts war an sich ein schönes Stück land und die Wege waren zwar alt, aber es änderte nichts daran dass sie einen beruhigenden Einfluss auf ihn hatte.

Ehrlich gesagt wunderte es ihn überhaupt nicht als Reuben plötzlich vor ihm stand.  
Seit Angedenken hatte dieser Mann die Angewohnheit dann aufzutauchen wann es ihm überhaupt nicht passte und, hätte er sich angemeldet würde er sich unwohler fühlen.  
So nickte er ihm also zu und auch der Mann ihm gegenüber erwiderte diese Geste.

Er war geschrumpft.  
Reuben Panswrick war geschrumpft.  
Das war das erste was dem blonden Zauberer auffiel.  
Die breiten Schultern die er normalerweise straff gespannt hielt waren in sich zusammengesunken und für einen Moment sah Lucius hinter die Fassade des Gleichaltrigen und erblickte den Jugendlichen in ihm, den er bisweilen sogar Freund genannt hatte.  
Es erinnerte ihn an den Tag als Maurus starb.  
Da hatte er ihn genauso dastehen sehen. Zerschlagen, am Boden, mit seinen Nerven am Ende war er auf einer der Bänke gesessen. Fahl war er gewesen, sein Lippen bleich und trotz des heißen Wetters waren seine Hände tief in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben gewesen.  
„Ich wusste nicht… Lucius,… wirklich… Ich wusste nicht was sie vorhatten. – Das musst du mir glauben."

Vielleicht heute deutlicher als an jedem anderen Tag in seinem Leben zuvor, hallten diese Worte in seinen Ohren wieder und es überfielen ihn wieder diese Gedanken die ihn auch an diesem Tag heimgesucht und gefoltert hatten.  
Da hatte er gestanden, sein Bruder, dieser Schrei, er gellte noch in seinen Ohren und er wusste dass die Welt so wie sie gewesen war, zerstört worden war und dann war da Reuben.  
Mit feuchten Händen, gleich fertig wie er auch und er sah ihn an.

So wie heute.  
Mit der Bitte um Verzeihung.  
Mit dem Wunsch um Vergebung.  
Mit der Dreistigkeit eines Menschen der sich des Ausmaßes der Mitschuld seiner Taten keineswegs bewusst war.

Reuben hatte seine Hände in seinen Taschen des Umhangs versteckt, verkrampft und leicht wacklig, vor Wut und Verzweiflung wohl und starrte unter seinen dunklen Augenbrauen hervor.  
Lucius seufzte.

„Reuben, was zum Merlin tust du hier?" fuhr er ihn scharf an und widerstand dem Drang seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und ihn in einen Frosch zu verwandeln.  
„Wie geht es meiner Pansy?" kam es dann und erstaunlicherweise war es ein kraftvoller Blick der ihm da entgegenkam.  
„Deiner Pansy geht es schlecht, was wenig verwundert, nach all dem Scheiß den sie hat ertragen müssen. Du bist so ein elender Dummkopf, ich würde dich am liebsten … wie konntest du nur zulassen dass man sie mitnimmt."  
„Ich wusste es doch nicht! Glaubst du sie hätten sie nehmen können, nur über meine Leiche, ich meine, Lucius, aus ..."  
Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf und äffte Reuben nach. „-…Aus meinen Toten Händen, Lucius, aus meinen Toten Händen. Ich sah es doch nicht kommen Lucius, ich konnte es doch nicht kommen sehen…… - WILLST DU MICH AUF DEN ARM NEHMEN, Reuben?!"  
Lucius schüttelte wutentbrannt seinen Kopf.  
„Das sah man kommen wenn man die Augen offen hielt und nicht den Kopf in den Sand steckte, wie du es so verdammt offensichtlich gemacht hast, Reuben! Spätestens nachdem sie die verrückte Tochter von Lovegood entführen wollten, hättest du dir das denken können."

Reuben schüttelte empört den Kopf.  
„Die ist ein Werwolf." sagte er, „Ein Werwolf! Das ist ja wohl nicht dasselbe wie Pansy."  
Lucius nickte.  
„Da hast du recht. Ein Werwolf ist sie, das habt ihr aber nicht gewusst bis zu dem Moment wo sie zwei von euch in der Luft zerrissen hat."  
Reuben ging in Verteidigungsposition.  
„Du wusstest es natürlich."  
Lucius blinzelte.  
„Hast du etwa gedacht eine solche Information wäre nie an mein Ohr gedrungen? Mach dich nicht lächerlich."  
Reuben grinste ihn verächtlich an.  
„Du hast Lovegood geholfen. So wars doch."  
Lucius erwiderte das Grinsen.  
„Es ist mein gutes Herz. Das gleiche gute Herz dass dich vor einem grauenhaften bestialischen Tod gerettet hat, hat auch dem guten Lovegood eine Geburtsurkunde für sein Kind aus erstem Wurf zukommen lassen, nachdem seine Zweite Frau ihm einen Welpen geboren hat."

Reuben sagte nichts darauf, er wollte sich offensichtlich darüber nicht den Kopf zerbrechen, und auch Lucius sagte nichts.  
So standen sie beide eine Weile da und starrten aneinander vorbei, einer zum See, der andere zu den Türmen und versuchten die Worte für den schwierigen Teil des Gesprächs vorzubereiten.  
Wenigstens tat das Reuben, Lucius dachte über den Saum seines Umhangs nach, es war blauer Tweed und das gefiel ihm nicht.

„Du weißt wer das meinem Mädchen angetan hat?" brach Reuben dann die Stille.  
„Ja."  
„Was planst du zu tun?" fragte Reuben weiter.  
Lucius schaute auf und erwiderte seinen aufgewühlten Blick ruhig.

„Ich plante, die kleinen Pisser aufzusuchen und zu töten. Leider, war jemand schneller als ich. Also bin ich jetzt auf der Suche nach jemanden der Schuld für die zwei toten Schüler auf sich nimmt, da es entweder Weasley, oder Draco, oder seine Frau, oder Molly oder Arthur, oder meine Frau oder sonst noch irgendjemand mit einem Rückgrat war der die Scheißer um die Ecke gebracht hat und … im Krieg der da noch kommt kann ich keine Leute mit Rückgrat schon im Vorhinein verlieren."

Reubens Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Er trat einen Schritt zurück.  
„ICH?!" Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Das bedeutet Askaban und wenn ich Pech habe den Todeskuss."  
Er hob die Arme in die Höhe. „Bist du wahnsinnig. Das mach ich nicht. Das wirst du nicht von Mir verlangen, Lucius Malfoy. Das… das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen?!"

Lucius lächelte.  
„Du hast meinen Bruder getötet!"

„Du hast Arthurs und deinen Bruder getötet, aber das ist nicht wichtig."

„Du hast meinen Bruder getötet. MEINEN BRUDER! Hast du ernsthaft geglaubt dass du einfach so davon kommen wirst? Mein Freund. Ich habe meinen Vater und meine Mutter davon abgehalten dich zu töten, ich habe es Arthur schwören lassen dass er dich nicht angreift und es hat mich seine Freundschaft gekostet und… von deinen Eltern will gar nicht reden. Die wollten dich noch toter sehen als alle andern."  
Er lachte laut auf.  
„Hast du wirklich geglaubt dass würde es sein. Dass bisschen Mobbing durch die anderen Familien, die Einbußen in deiner Finanz,… Ich bin ein überaus geduldiger Mann. Jemand wie dich spart man sich auf bis das die Zeit reif ist. Und jetzt ist sie das. Die Zeit ist reif. Und Arthur und deine Frau und ich werden daneben stehen wenn der Todesser dich küsst und wir werden lächeln."

Reuben schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Sicher nicht. Ich werde nicht… sicher nicht! Das kannst du nicht machen. Und woher willst du wissen dass ich…"  
Lucius seufzte gelangweilt.  
„Ich bin der mächtigste Mann in der Zauberwelt, mein Freund. Wenn ich es darauf anlegen würde, könnte ich die Bestrafung mit der vier Hippogreifen wieder einführen lassen und dich so sterben lassen, aber ich bin nur bedingt so gemein wie mich die Leute hinstellen."

Reuben starrte ihn an. Er überkreuzte seine Arme.  
„Ich werde ihnen sagen was du getan hast.", sagte er schließlich leise, „Überall wo ich dabei war, werde ich ihnen sagen. Das eine Mal wo du dich an den Muggelfrauen vergangen hast oder wo du die Kinder hast langsam ausbluten lassen. Ich habe das alles gesehen. Es ist in meinem Kopf. UND ich werde es gegen dich verwenden."  
Der weißblonde Extodesser zuckte noch nicht einmal mit den Wimpern und der schwere der Anschuldigungen.  
„Meine Frau ist eine Illusionistin", sagte er, „die Beste wenn ich hinzufügen darf. Ich hab gegen die Luft gefickt und einen Hund erstochen."  
Reuben lachte erschrocken auf.  
„Und das haben sie dir im Gericht wirklich abgenommen, du Schlammspucker?!"  
Lucius sah ihn an und grinste.  
„Was soll ich sagen, ich bin der Beste."  
„Du bist einfach nur ein Arschloch."  
„Das deine Mutter davon abgehalten hat dich im Schlaf zu erstechen." Er fuhr sich durchs volle Haar. „Zweimal."

Reuben schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.  
„Wie viel Zeit hab ich noch?" kam es ihm dann von den Lippen.  
Lucius zuckte die Schultern.  
„Bis sie die Körper finden, denke ich."  
Reuben nickte stumm und drehte sich von Lucius weg. Der hielt ihn auf als er gehen wollte.  
„Wenn du daran denkst abzuhauen werde ich die Sache mit den Hippogreifen wieder einführen lassen. Ich meine das ganz ernst. Du weißt am besten wozu ich fähig bin. Mach mich besser nicht wütend."  
Damit drehte er sich um und ließ Reuben einfach stehen.

Es begann drei Tage später in der Krankenstation.  
Ron sah den schmalen Mann skeptisch an der ihn mit den folgenden Worten überfallen hatte.  
„Sie stehen unter Verdacht für den Tod von Viktor Deem und Blaise Zarbini verantwortlich zu sein, seien sie ein guter Junge und kommen mit."

„Was meinen sie mit Tod?" fragte Ron jetzt ungläubig. In seinem Kopf lief eine Liste mit allen Dinge die mit Tod gemeint sein konnten ab und er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. „Die zwei sind sicher nicht Tod." rief er dann.  
Gutter, so war des Aurors Namen, schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Spielen sie nicht den Unschuldigen, Junge. Es steht ihnen nicht. Kommen sie jetzt mit, oder ich wende Gewalt an."  
Ron lachte.  
„Ja, das möchte ich gern sehen."  
Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und blickte die eineinhalb Köpfe auf Gutter herab.  
„Antworten sie jetzt bitte auf meine Frage." sagte er sehr eindringlich. „Was meinten sie mit tot?"  
Gutter blinzelte.  
„Sie wurden heute Morgen in ihrem Zimmer entdeckt. Sie sind tot. Es scheint kein natürlicher Tod zu sein."

„Gift, vielleicht." sagte Pansy von ihrem Bett aus und lächelte aufmunternd zu Ron hinüber. „Sagen sie es war G. Sagen sie, sie haben sich mit ihren eigenen Waffen versehentlich getötet und sind elendig verreckt." Sie wurde sehr ernst. „Alles andere ist nicht akzeptabel."

„Akzeptabel!" Es war ein verwunderter und leiser Ausruf des Aurors, der in dem Moment nicht ganz verstand was diese Unterredung zu bedeuten hatte.  
„Ja. Akzeptabel. Weil wenn sie mir sagen sie sind irgendwie schön gestorben. Ohne Schmerzen oder Angst dann kann ich das nicht akzeptieren. Denn das würde heißen sie haben es sich leicht gemacht und haben sich vor dem Ende gedrückt dass wir für sie bereit gehalten haben."

„Also wollten sie sie töten?!" Es war ein bestimmter aber verwirrter Einwurf da es eine Bestätigung war, aber die junge Dame? Er sah erschrocken zu ihr.  
„Töten klingt so sanft." unterbrach ihn nun der Rothaarige mit der tiefen Stimme, er lächelnde seiner Freundin gleich aufmunternd zu. „ICH wollte sie langsam verbluten lassen. Ihnen die Gedärme rausziehen und…." Der junge Mann setzte sich plötzlich erblassend zurück auf das Bett. „Nichts davon ist geschehen. Es käme nie nur einer wenn so etwas geschehen wäre. Merlin, sie haben sich davor gedrückt."  
Er zuckte zusammen als Pansys Finger langsam auf seine Schulter legten.  
„Es tut mir leid." brachte er dann noch heraus und begann zu weinen.

Pansy nickte stumm.  
Aber brachte es nicht zusammen auf Weasley zu schauen.  
Sie hatte doch nicht für ihr Leben gekämpft, in diesem wunderbaren und erlösenden Momenten als sie hätte endlich gehen können, nur um jetzt vor dem Nichts zu stehen.  
Sie konnte es nicht verstehen.  
Wie hatte er das nur zulassen können?  
Sie konnte gar nicht zu Ron sehen, denn ihre Wut hätte ihn im Innersten erschaudern lassen.

Sie nickte noch einmal.  
Es war ganz klar gewesen. So etwas passierte nur ihr.  
Wie… zum … hatte das nur geschehen können.  
DAS WAR IHRE RACHE. Und sie war weg.

Ihre Rache war weg.  
Und sie rauschte geradewegs in eine panische Attacke hinein. Sie bekam schon kaum noch Luft.

Da hörte sie die Stimme ihres Vaters.  
Sie zwang sich aufzusehen.  
Sie zwang sich zu zuhören.  
Sie zwang sich Weasley nicht los zu lassen.  
Sie zwang sich dem Mann dem sie all das zu verdanken hatte in die Augen zu sehen.

Reuben stand vor Gutter und auch er blickte auf ihn herab.  
„Es war ein altes Gift, es wird ihnen Schwerfallen auch nur irgendetwas davon nachweisen zu können. Sie starben sehr langsam und unter großen Schmerzen. Aber das hat man davon wenn man sich mit einem Panswrick anlegt. Wissen sie, Gutter, ob ich dem dunkeln Herrn jetzt diene oder nicht, sie ist meine Tochter. Und das hätte er besser niemals geschehen lassen sollen. Ich bin kein Malfoy der es einfach einsteckt und weitermacht als wäre nichts geschehen. Ich töte jeden der sich mir in den Weg stellt."  
Der Auror blickte ihn zweifelnd an.  
„Warum erzählen sie mir das?"  
„Ich bin auf seiner Liste. Zwei seiner liebsten Nachwuchstodesser sind tod. Wegen mir. Askaban klingt sehr sicher. Ich kann mit ein bisschen Folter hier und da leben. Besser als gar nicht leben."

Gutter schüttelte den Kopf. All die Jahre die er jetzt schon damit verbrachte Todesser zu stellen und ihrer gerechten Strafe entgegenzubringen machten sich in diesem Moment bemerkbar, denn er glaubte dem dunkelhaarigen Bartträger ihm gegenüber kein Silbe.  
Der Auror blickte dem Todesser in die Augen. „Ich glaube ihnen kein Wort. Sie haben diese Kinder nicht getötet."  
Erstaunlicherweise lächelte der ihn an.  
„Ich sagte aber dass ich es war. Ich bin der einzige der jemals etwas dazu zu sagen hat. Und sie werden mich nach Askaban schicken und ich werde überleben. Wenn Krieg vorbei ist, nehme ich es zurück, bis dahin ist sowieso Gras über die Sache gewachsen." Er grinste. „Ich lasse mich sicher nicht auf den Seitenlinien töten. Dass passiert mir nicht."

Gutter betrachtete Panswrick genau.  
„Ich werde das nicht machen." Der Auror schüttelte dezidiert den Kopf. Er konnte das nicht machen.  
Der Todesser lächelte ein weiteres Mal.  
„Sie wollen auf die Promotion verzichten? Ein Todesser, ein Kindermörder. Kommen sie Gutter." Er strich ihm Honig ums Maul, das war jedem klar. „Sie wissen genau so gut wie ich das sie darauf nicht verzichten können. Ich bin für sie auf jeden Fall die bessere Wahl als der Junge. Auch dass ist ihnen klar. Einem Ravenclaw entgeht eine solche Chance doch nicht, oder?"

Der Auror dachte lange nach.  
Schließlich nickte er.  
„Wollen sie mit ihrer Tochter reden?"  
Da blickte Reuben zum ersten Mal seit er den Raum betreten hatte in Pansys Richtung.  
Sie hatte alles gehört und starrte ihn fassungslos an.  
„Das ist nicht meine Tochter." sagte er.  
Sie schnaufte laut aus.  
„Das ist die Tochter meines Bruders. War sie schon immer. Ich hatte ihm versprochen sie wie mein Eigen Fleisch und Blut aufzuziehen und wenn ich das sagen Darf, Gutter, ich finde es ist mir gut gelungen. Aber sie kommt sehr nach ihm. Er hatte kein Talent für Frauen, und sie hat kein Talent für Männer." Er schüttelte einsetzt den Kopf.  
„Einen Weasley von allen die es gibt. Einen unbeständigen, unberechenbaren und maßlosen Weasley. Wo man jeden Schritt überlegen muss und sich immer zweimal umdreht sollte man vor ihm gehen."  
Er sah nun nicht mehr auf Gutter sonder sprach mit Pansy.  
„Männer von solchen unheilbaren Tiefen dass sie kaum zu ertragen sind. Monster wie sie im Buche stehen. Wie ihr Vater. Einfach kein Händchen für normale Liebschaften. Immer kompliziert. Sie wird auf sich achten müssen, jetzt da niemand mehr ein Auge auf sie hat."  
Ein letztes Lächeln von ihm, ein verwirrtes Blinzeln von ihr und mit diesem Worten glitt Panswrick Reuben aus ihrem Leben.  
Der Prozess der ihm gemacht wurde war unfair und manipuliert, und als erster Zauberer in über 25 Jahren wurde ihm der Todeskuss verabreicht.

Lucius Malfoy stand dort, neben ihm Arthur Weasley, beide als Zeugen und sie sahen dem Dementor dabei zu wie er Reuben ach so langsam das Leben aus dem Körper zog.  
Still waren Beide auch noch als der Leblose Körper weggebracht wurde und es war Arthur der als einziger etwas dazu zu sagen hatte.  
„Ich bin immer noch dafür dass wir ihn bei lebendigen Leib die Haut vom Körper reißen sollten, aber … Lucius… du hattest recht und ich hatte unrecht. Es war das Warten wert. Es bringt sie nicht zurück, aber das warten wars wert."  
Und dann lächelten sie und drehten sich zu Ursula die dem ganzen hatte nicht folgen können und in die andere Richtung gesehen hatte.  
„Ist er tod?"  
„Ja."  
„Und er hat es immer gewusst."  
„ER war nicht blöd Ursula, nur ein Weichei." sagte Arthur. „Sogar ich hab mir so was gedacht."  
„Ich will nach Hause."

Die zwei Männer nickten.

Man fand sie, zwei Wochen später tot auf in ihrem Haus, dem Haus der Panswricks.  
Neben ihr ein kurzer Brief, an ihre Tochter.

Und als die ihn las, außer sich und vollkommen erschlagen blinzelte sie nur ein oder zweimal und sagte zwei Tage lang kein einiges Wort.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Jab, ich war krank. Mein Compi war auch Krank und... es hat also gedauert.  
ICh hoffe ich schlampe jetzt nicht mehr so sehr und es geht mit dem Schreiben schneller.  
In letzter Zeit...  
Mein Interesse an dieser Geschichte hat nachgelassen. Ich geb es gerne zu.  
Deswegen poste ich nur noch wenn ich denke es ist gut.  
Wie Raba einmal in ihrem Kommentar so schön gesagt hat, Ich hoffe du übernimmst dich nicht, und genau das hab ich getan.

ICh schreibe diese GEschichte zu ende, alleine Schon weil ich es mir selbst schuldig bin, Und ich werde jeden sTorybogen zu Ende führen, versprochen, und wenn ich es in On-shots machen muss, das wird passiern.

Aber ich werde mich nur noch auf ein Pärchen fixieren, und welches das ist ... so schwer zu erraten ist das nicht.

Ich hoffe Auf Kommentare. ganz Erhlich.  
Schöne Grüsse Maria  
(Vielen dank an den Freischalter wegen dem in dem Kommie in der Mitte. DASs war so nicht geplant. THANKS!!!!)


	19. Kapitel einunddreissig

Oh, WoW.

Leute es geht weiter. Es tut mir irre leid dass es schon so lang nicht mehr vom Fleck ging, aber dieses Jahr war zugeschütttet mit Zusatzausbildung, Arbeiten und grauenhaften Praktikas - und all das hat mir die Kraft genommen mich hinzusetzten und weiterzuschreiben.

Ausserdem hatte ich wirklich einen ganz großen Block weil für dieses Kapitel hab ich so viele Anfänge geschrieben dass es schon nicht mehr lustig ist.

Wie dem auch sei, ich bin wieder bereit Zeit hierrein zu investieren und versuche wieder so wie früher monatlich zu schreiben.

schaun ma mal:

Nun denn

ON WITH THE FIC!

Schein und Sein

Kapitel Einunddreissig

Pansy erwachte den Morgen, ihre Finger wie scheinbar jede Sekunde ihres Lebens seither, in den grauenhaften Brief ihrer Mutter gekrallt.

Auswendig auf sprechen konnte sie ihn, jeden Buchstaben auf den Millimeter genau nachziehen und dennoch es war einfach keine Information, kein Gefühl, keine Bestätigung, einfach nur GARNICHTS für sie in diesem Brief dass ihr eine Antwort auf dieses Dilemma geben konnte.

Liebe Pansy, hatte ihre Mutter geschrieben, mit Hand und Feder, krakelig und mit violetter Tinte, mein Kind. Die Schwäche deiner Eltern war und ist legendär. Ich werde und kann Dir keine Erklärung für mein Verhalten bieten da, soweit ich dich kenne und das ist nicht sehr gut, dafür schäme ich mich sehr, ich weiß, hättest du meine Seite der Geschichte hören wollen wärst du zu mir gekommen, denke ich oder auch nicht, jedenfalls ist das der Grund warum ich es dir nicht sage. Voll auf Droge, wie immer, ging es Pansy durch den Kopf als sie den Brief das erste Mal geöffnet hatte und mit bebenden Fingern las. Panswrick Manor gehört Dir, dafür hat Reuben schon an dem Tag nach deinem erkennbar durchdachten Entschluss unsere nicht existente Familie zu verlassen gesorgt und damit gehört auch das ganze Geld Dir. Ron hatte gegrinst als sie diesen Satz nach einen Sekunden für ihn wiederholte. Sei klug und gib das Wenige das Du hast dem Lucius Malfoy zur Verwaltung, sein Händchen für das Geld ist gleich legendär wie die Unfähigkeit deiner Mutter. Zudem würde ich Dir raten im Schutz des Roten zu bleiben, Weasleys sind sehr widerstandsfähig solange sie nicht gereizt werden.

Dass hatte Weasley noch immer nicht gehört oder gelesen und so sollte es auch bleiben.

Lebe Wohl Deine Mutter.

Diese blöde Kuh.

Auch wenn sie sich sicher war, man hatte es auf ihrem Gesicht nicht lesen können, so hatte Weasley alles auf diesen einen Satz zusammengefasst und der war gewesen: „Nicht das was du dir erwartest hast, Pansy, häh?"

Er hätte nicht richtiger Liegen können, mit dieser, sie hoffte es schwer, Vermutung, denn wenn er sie jetzt wirklich schon so gut kannte wie dieser Ausspruch ahnen lies, wurde ihr doch etwas unwohl ums Herz.

Dass schlimmste an der ganzen Sache, jedoch war, dass sie seitdem beschissenen unnützen und total grauenhaften und nutzlosen Brief ihrer Mutter nur noch, besser konnte sie es nicht beschreiben, flatternd denken konnte.

Es war… ihr Kopf war… alles war gefüllt mit Umschreibungen und … Schwierigkeiten einen Gedanken zu Ende zu bringen und… schwer.

Alles war schwer.

Ihrem Körper ging es blendend.

Maddock hatte es ihr später, auf eigenes Verlangen, noch einmal versucht zu erklären was passiert war und seine zweite Erklärung hatte sie in einen Weinkrampf ausbrechen lassen denn sie nur schwer wieder zu kontrollieren vermochte. (Sie wusste die Leute nahmen an es lag an ihrem toten Vater und ihrer toten Mutter, aber das war für sie in Ordnung, so schrecklich es klang. Aber in Wahrheit war es einfach nur so absurd.)

Das Gift hätte sie schnell sterben lassen, die Medizin die sie zum Aufbau ihrer ausgelaugten Körpers zu sich genommen hatte, hatte es verlangsamt, das Wasser vom Lucius Malfoy hatte es kurz zeitig gestoppt und den Todeskampf verlängert, da es für ihren Körper schon zu spät gewesen war und dann war sie gestorben.

Der Fungusier homini den ihr Todesser, wie es schien vor Jahren, anhängten, hatte sie gerettet.

Ein Außenstehender Funke hatte die restliche Magie, die noch immer durch ihren Körper gestrichen und sie immer mehr und mehr aushöhlte, aufflammen lassen und den Zauber aktiviert. Leben schenken war ja eigentlich seine Aufgabe, diese Aufgabe hätte er nie ausreichend erfüllt und wenn sie das gewusst hätte wäre sie schon längst in irgendeinem Loch gewesen, tot, und hätte ihr Leben ohne Schmerzen verbracht.

Absurd. Irgendwie hatte sie sich selbst Leben geschenkt, der Zauber hatte sich verbraucht, und nun war sie wieder gesund. Wie gesagt Absurd.

Sie hatte Maddock verwundert angestarrt und fast schon leise gefragt: „Was für ein Funke?"

Der hagere Mann hatte nichts darauf geantwortet sondern nur auf Weasley gezeigt, der in der Ecke auf dem Stuhl saß und schlief.

Pansy nickte, hatte „Natürlich. Wer sonst wäre so unfair mich am Leben zu erhalten." gesagt, Maddock rausgeschickt, sich auf Weasley gesetzt, ihn umarmt und dann geheult.

Zu viel. Es war zu viel. Wieder mal. Und.

Schwer.

Der Rest war Schwer. Nackt. Sie fühlte sich nackt und verloren. Ohne Ziel. Ohne Rache.

Ohne Sinn.

Ohne Fokus. Nichts blieb ihr. Nicht greifbar. Nichts begreifbar. So schwer zu erfassen.

Weasley nahm es einfach hin, lies ihr Zeit. Wie immer. Immer gedulig.

Aber verärgert. Da war viel Wut gegen sich selbst die er immer und immer wieder von sich gab.

Sie schlug ihm auf den Kopf wenn er so war und sagte nur „Nein." oder „Bin ich da, oder nicht?" Aber die Schuld lag wie auf …. wie wusste sie nicht, aber auf ihm.

Ohne Rache. Es setze ihm auch zu, wie ihr.

Sie fragte alle. Alle, jeden einzelnen dem sie es zutraute. Fragte Ginny, fragte Draco, ihre Eltern, seine Eltern sogar Snape, sah ihnen in die Augen, und alle waren es nicht gewesen. Ginny meinte nur dass sie gleich sauer war wie Ron, weil sie hatte sich was Schönes überlegt.

Pansy hatte zu Draco gesehen und seinen –Nicht nur dein Leben ist Scheiße- Blick sofort entziffert.

Sie hatte Lachen müssen. Ginny verstand nicht warum Draco mit einstieg.

Der Beigeschmack war bitter, noch immer stand sie vor einer Frage deren Antwort sie irgendwie wusste, aber sich nicht traute zu stellen.

Sie war vor allem frustriert.

Denn Weasley fragte sie nie.

Nicht ein Mal.

So wie heute.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm, sah ihm dabei zu wie er ein bisschen im Bett sabberte, wunderte sich darüber dass sie es nicht eklig sondern normal fand, was total krank war, und wollte es sagen, die drei Worte aussprechen, konnte sie aber nicht über ihre Lippen bringen, schaffte es noch nicht mal den Mund zu öffnen.

Was wenn er es gewesen war? Die Untersuchungen der Toten hatten ergeben dass sie schnell gestorben waren und ohne Schmerzen, das waren Sachen die Zauber auch nach dem Tod nachweisen konnten… wenn er es also gewesen war, dann könnte sie es ihm nie verzeihen.

Was wenn er es nicht gewesen war? Die Untersuchung die der Verhaftung ihres Vaters gefolgt war, hatte es eindeutig bewiesen dass es Ron nicht gewesen sein konnte, Pomfrey hatte bestätigt das er nur einmal für wenige Minuten auf der Toilette gewesen war, zu kurz also.

Sie könnte es ihm nicht verzeihen wenn er es nicht gewesen war.

Deshalb wohl blieb ihr Mund verschlossen, und er sah sie so an, als wüsste er was sie fragen wollte und es verstand, oder auch nicht, dass sie ihn nicht fragte.

Es war schwer. Frustrierend. Es nicht zu wissen.

Aber es wäre schlimmer, endgültig, ihm nicht verzeihen zu können.

So nagte es an ihr wie Nagetiere, … sie wusste die Namen von den Viechern, sie schwirrten in ihrem Kopf, sie konnte sie nicht fassen, Biber an Holz.

Aber es war besser.

Tief atmete sie durch und stieß dann Ron in die Seite. Er erwachte zögerlich und rieb schlaftrunken an seinen Augen.

„Schon Zeit?"

„Ja." sagte sie.

Er nickte.

Wortlos zog er sich an, er versteckte seinen Rücken nicht mehr, fiel ihr dann auf. Die tiefen Narben durchzogen das Gewebe wie die weißen Streifen von den Muggelflugzeugen am Himmel. Manchmal sah sie sogar Figuren auf seinem Rücken. Wenn er gerade besonders dastand und das Licht richtig war.

Letztens war es ein Frosch gewesen. Sie hatte es ihm gesagt, es war nicht gut von ihr gewesen es ihm zu sagen. Sie hatte es trotzdem getan und er hatte zu ihr geschaut und gelächelt. Als wäre es ein Spaß, was es aber nicht war, weil sie auch seine Augen lesen konnte, nicht nur er die ihren, und es machte ihm keinen Spaß zu hören dass seine Narben hinten am Rücken einen Frosch bildeten.

Sie begriff da, dass sie irgendwie nicht mehr richtig war, auseinandergerissen in ihrem Kopf, und als es ihr einmal auffiel, dann fiel es ihr immer öfters auf. Meistens in ihren Gedanken, nicht so oft wenn sie sprach, aber… zerrissen.

Sie versuchte zu sehen ob sie so schon nach dem Aufwachen gewesen war, aber sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Sie glaubte schon dass sie da klarer gewesen war. Aber da hatte sie noch nicht über so viel nachgedacht.

Da war nicht so viel gewesen. Da hatte sie nur gedacht dass Weasley Rückenschmerzen haben würde.

Sie glaubte zu wissen dass er wusste dass was nicht mit ihr stimmte.

Aber er machte wohl dasselbe wie sie.

Solange er sie nicht fragte, gab es keine Bestätigung.

Sie kam schon mit ihren Ausgehmantel bekleidet aus dem Bad und ließ sich dann aber doch auf ihr inzwischen gemachte Bett fallen. Er sah sie verwundert an.

Ob sie nicht mitkäme.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie fand es nett dass er nicht sagte -wieder nicht-.

Er nickte und ging einfach so raus, ohne „auf wiedersehen", ohne „bis später".

Sie setze sich an den Tisch am Fenster, sah hinaus und versuchte nicht zu denken.

Es misslang.

Dann schluckte sie tief, legte den Brief aus der Hand, nahm die Bücher vom Tisch und ging Weasley nach.

Sie war noch nie ein Angsthase gewesen und sie würde es auch jetzt nicht sein, dachte sie bei sich als sie sich zwang die Türe zu öffnen.

Weasley an der Wand lehnen zu sehen, überraschte sie. Er klappte das Buch zu das er gelesen hatte, er hatte es zur Hälfte durch und es war dick. Er grinste sie an. Seine Hände waren in dicken Handschuhen verborgen, er trug einen dieser hässlichen Pullimäntel seiner Mutter und ein wirklich grauenvolle Mütze mit Fell an den Ohren und Karo.

„Hast du etwa jeden Tag gewartet?" fragte sie ihn verwundert.

Er nickte. Sie rang mit dem Gedanken ihm um den Hals zu fallen, gab ihm dann jedoch ihre Bücher zum Tragen.

Wortlos nahm er sie entgegen und reichte ihr seinen anderen Arm. Obwohl sie ihn nicht mehr brauchte, wie gesagt, sie war gesund, hängte sie sich bei ihm unter und kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen wie ein einzelner Mensch so viel Wärme abstrahlen konnte, beschloss aber sich nicht darüber aufzuregen, denn es war Winter und kalt.

Sie gingen ein Stück als sie ein abrupt auftauchender Gedanke zum stehen brachte.

„Die Mitschriften waren also nicht von dir?"

Er sah sie überrascht an.

Pansy grinste.

„Slytherin sei Dank.", fuhr sie fort, „dass heißt sie sind von Ginny und die hat sie mit Draco ausgearbeitet und das heißt sie sind brauchbar. Ich hatte schon befürchtet ich müsste es alles in der Bibliothek gegen prüfen."

Er erwiderte ihren überheblichen Blick gelangweilt.

„Vielen Dank in dein Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten, Pansy.", sagte er, „Ich bin nicht dumm, ich kann mitschreiben."

Als sie bemerkte dass sie ihn irgendwie mit ihren Worten beleidigt hatte, schüttelte sie ein wenig mit dem Kopf.

„Ich sagte nicht du wärst dumm, Ron!" meinte sie schließlich, „ Aber du bist schlampig. Das ist nun mal eine Tatsache."

Er sah sie böse an.

„Wenigstens vergesse ich keine Wörter." Ihre Reaktion war ein verschämter Blick auf den Boden. Woher wusste er das bloß!

Der große Rothaarige ignorierte ihr Verhalten und fuhr fort.

„Aber naja, ich habe Pomfrey gefragt und sie sagte dass sei nicht bedenklich. Wenn man so viel Zeit in einem Zimmer verbringt und sich weigert wie jeder andere Mensch hinaus zu gehen, wird man komisch."

Pansy war mehr entrüstet als verschämt und sah ihn wieder an.

Obwohl ihr Blick einem Basilisken Angst gemacht hätte schien es ihm kein bisschen was zu tun.

„Witzig Weasley!" rief sie aus. In der kalten Luft formten sich ihre Worte zu kleinen Eiskristallwolken die nach einem Augenblick verschwunden war.

Ron grinste sie an.

„Den größten Witz weißt du gar nicht, Pansy.", sagte er. Dass er diese Formulierung verwendete machte sie augenblicklich misstrauisch.

„ Wenn du schon früher aus dem Zimmer rausgekommen wärst hättest du gesehen dass die Abbauprodukte des Gegengiftes jeden ein Bisschen komisch gemacht hat. Du hättest sogar gelacht weil Malfoy beim Worte suchen zuzusehen ist ein ziemlicher Brüller."

Ron kicherte wie Ginny, Pansy fand das äußerst irritierend. „Letztens fiel ihm kein Wort für Haus ein, es war zum Brüllen komisch. Er verwendete seine Hände und Ginny musste übersetzen. Noch was was du verpasst hast weil du dich verstecken musstest." Er lachte lauthals auf.

Obwohl sie sehr wohl verstand dass das was Weasley gerade zu ihr gesagt hatte total schlimm war, musste Pansy sich Draco vorstellen und grinsen.

„Und warum", fragte sie, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlicht und ergreifend nach, „habe ich von dem Gegenmittelabbauprodukten nie etwas erfahren? Ich dachte ernsthaft ich bin irgendwie" sie suchte nach dem Wort und gab sich schließlich mit „kaputt" zufrieden.

Sie erwartete sich ein ernstes und betroffenes Gesicht dass er ihr nun zeigen würde, dass er immer hatte wenn er was Dummes, unbedachtes getan hatte, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Pansy wiederholte seine Geste böse.

Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen verschwand.

„Du hast aufgegeben, Pansy." sagte er ganz leise. „Ich dachte mir dafür solltest du bestraft werden. Solange bis du dich selber dafür nicht mehr bestrafst."

Sie schluckte und zum ersten Mal seit dieses Gespräch ernst geworden war lies sie ihn los.

Auf dem glatten Steinboden ging sie vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück.

„Ron." Sie hatte den Abstand zwischen ihnen so gewählt so dass er nicht zu weit hinunter und sie nicht zu weit hinauf schauen musste.

„Ja." Er war sehr ruhig.

„Wenn ich aus dem Zimmer nicht rausgekommen wäre, hättest du es mir nicht gesagt."

„Ja."

Ihre Finger formten kleine Fäuste.

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" fragte sie fassungslos.

Er zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. Sie widerstand dem Zwang entweder ihm eine reinzuhauen oder loszuschreien.

„Warst du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Pansy?" fragte er sie immer noch viel, viel zu ruhig. „Du hast gedacht dieses kleine Bisschen Gift hätte dir einen Ausweg gegeben und du könntest einfach so gehen? Dass ICH DICH GEHEN LASSE!" Als er sich zu ihr beugte waren seine Augen rot, seine Stimme jedoch leise und emotionslos. „Du gehörst mir. Dass hast du selbst gesagt. Hättest du nicht tun sollen, hast du getan. Ist eine der Konsequenzen mit denen du leben musst."

Lange sah er sie so einfach nur an und sie schaute ihm in seine roten Augen. Das erste Mal konnte sie sehen dass seine Augäpfel wirklich völlig mit Blut überzogen war. Sie fragte sich ob er sie wohl wirklich sehen konnte. Denn sie konnte nicht sehen ob er sie gerade ansah oder zur Seite blickte.

Ausserdem fragte sie sich wie er sich so unter Kontrolle haben konnte. Sie wusste das Ginny das tun konnte und China aber das es Weasley konnte widersprach (schon zum dritten Mal) alles was sie über diesen Fluch wusste.

Als er fortfuhr war seine Stimme so tief und trotzdem so sanft das obwohl sie warme Kleidung trug an ihren Armen Gänsehaut aufzog die schon fast weh tat.

„Du kannst dich vor mir weder verstecken, noch versuchen davon zu laufen." sagte Ron. Er strich ihr sanft über die Wangen. „Du hälst mich am Leben. Ich habe noch viel vor. Also tut es mir leid. Aber du wirst nicht vor mir sterben."

Der Kuss auf die Stirn, denn er ihr gab, fühlte sich auf ihrer Stirn an wie ein Schmetterling der für eine Sekunde aufgesetzt hatte und gleich wieder weiterflog.

Aber in ihrer Seele das ließ es sich ganz kalt werden.

Und zum ersten Mal seit die Geschichte mit ihr und Weasley begonnen hatte, fand sie es nicht gut.

Minuten vergingen bevor einer der Beiden wieder den Mund öffnete.

„Es ist sehr slytherin von dir, Dinge die ich gesagt habe gegen mich zu verwenden." sagte Pansy schließlich. Er hatte Recht. Sie hatte das gesagt. Er hatte sie gewarnt. Sie hatte das gewusst.

„Gute Lehrerin, Pansy." erwiderte er nonchalant.

Sie lachte. „Die Beste. Tu das bitte nie wieder."

Er überlegte und nickte nach einer kurzen Weile.

Nun umarmte sie ihn doch, etwas was sie tun wollte seitdem sie ihr Zimmer verlassen hatte.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Ron. Ich… ich konnte einfach nicht die Kraft aufbringen zu kämpfen." Sie drückte ihn ganz fest. „Da ist einfach viel zu viel das ich nicht mehr ertragen kann." Sie drückte ihr Gesicht in seine Brust.

Es dauerte doch endlich erwiderte er ihre Umarmung.

Ron hielt sie ganz fest, bis er bemerkte dass sie langsam ihren Druck verringerte und tat es ihr gleich.

Erst jetzt sah er dass sie wirklich in seinen Mantel hinein geweint hatte, er musste auflachen.

„Lass mich einfach nicht mehr alleine, Pans. O.K.? Ich bin ohne dich wirklich nicht mehr einmal ein kleines bisschen Ich und das macht mir irre viel Angst."

Sie schniefte und lächelte zugleich.

Er fand es nur halb so eklig wie er es hätte finden müssen.

Er reichte ihr die Hand und wollte weitergehen, für ihn war wohl alles gesagt und geregelt, aber Pansy rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

Er sagte nichts, ließ ihr die Zeit die sie brauchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und wartete wie der mustergültige Freund den er so sehr zu verkörpern versuchte.

„Ich bin nicht da gewesen. Die ganze Zeit. … Du…du bist die ganze Zeit dagewesen und..." sie schloss die Augen, „ich nicht. Das war nicht in Ordnung."

„Du hattest viel um die Oh…" „NEIN!", sie hatte ihre Augen wieder aufgemacht und zog ihn an seiner Krawatte zu sich hinunter. „Keine. Ausreden. Ich. Ich war nicht da, das war nicht in Ordnung! Versuch nicht es gut zureden."

Er nickte stumm. Sie lies ihn los und er rieb sich am Hals.

„Ich bin jetzt da.", sie versuchte es ihm zu erklären. „Bei dir. Verstehst du das?"

Ron nickte ein weiters Mal.

Sie atmete tief durch.

„Aber", Pansy sah ihn streng mit ihren eigenartig violettgelben Augen an. „Wir brauchen neue Regeln. Und eine davon ist, dass wir aufhören zu tun als ob."

„Nein!" Sein Einwand kam postwendend und äusserst kraftvoll. Sie blieb hart. „Doch, Ron.", erklärte sie ganz ruhig, „Es tut uns nicht gut. Nicht dir, nicht mir. Und das…" Sie griff ein weiteres Mal nach seiner Krawatte um ihn aufmerksam zu machen, aber er war schneller und hob sie in die Höhe und weit außerhalb ihres Zugriffs. Sie verstand es, sie würde es auch nicht wollen wenn sie jemand einfach so an ihr ziehen würde. Sie machte eine sehr kleine, wirklich kleine, entschuldigende Geste, die Weasley aber wohl genug war, denn er ließ seine Krawatte wieder los und sah sie an.

„Hör einfach auf jemand zu sein, der du schon lange nicht mehr bist, Ron.", sagte sie. „Du magst dich lieber wenn du Du bist und ich mag dich lieber wenn du Du bist." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie griff fest auf seine Schultern. „Du bist fixiert auf mich, und ich auf dich, was nützt es da schon so zu tun wenn… du hast doch gesagt du hast kein Herz mehr für halbe Sachen! Und ich habe es nicht gehört. Das ist meine Schuld. Nichts Halbes Mehr. Endgültig. Machst du mit?"

„Nein." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Die andere Regel", überging Pansy diese Antwort, „ist diese Beziehungsgeschichte." Er seufzte.

„Wir sind offiziell auseinander?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen. Er war überrascht.

„Nein. Wir sind offiziell zusammen. Wirklich. Ich hab auch keine Kraft mehr für halbe Geschichten. Ich werde ihn nie bekommen, du niemals sie. Sollte ich ihn doch bekommen, wirst du uns ziemlich wahrscheinlich töten", Ron nickte zustimmend, „bekommst du sie mach ich das auch, weil das ist nur fair. Also… machen wir es richtig. Wenn du ab sofort was Dummes tust, bin ich wirklich sauer und tu nicht nur so."

Sie lächelte ihn müde aber hoffnungsvoll an. „Wir verdienen beide eine faire Chance."

Er grummte und dachte nach.

„Also kein hermumschmusen nur weil es angebracht wäre. Kein erzählen mehr wie wir zusammengekommen sind, weil ich hasse diese Geschichte." fasste er zusammen.

Ein ungläubiges Quicken entwich ihrer Kehle. „Es ist eine plausible Geschichte!" fauchte sie.

„Sie ist total blöd." Seine Entgegnung war ganz trocken. „Als ob ich jemals über dich hergefallen wäre."

„Ich bin über dich hergefallen, frag die Leute!" Sie war von seiner Dummheit ganz entsetzt. Hatte er die Geschichte etwa die ganze Zeit falsch erzählt?

„Das macht es noch schlimmer. Ich würde doch nie einfach so..."

Pansy nickte. „Die Zwillinge…"

„Die zählen doch nicht. Die hatten nichts an. Ich meine… bitte!"

Pansy grinste. Ron grinste auch.

„Besser, oder?" fragte sie ihn. Er lachte.

„Total. In Ordnung, ich bin dabei."

Pansy grinste auch. Sie rieb sich die Arme, sie standen jetzt schon wirklich lange in dem Gang herum. „Eines noch. Hör auf dich so viel zu bemühen. Erstens würdest du das nie bei einer richtigen Freundin machen und zweitens krieg ich davon Minderheitskomplexe. Es ist ziemlich unheimlich wenn du in dem Modus bist."

Der große Mann vor ihr grinste und gab ihr die Bücher in die Hand. Perplex sah sie ihn an und schrie kurz auf als er sie mit beiden Händen aufhob und begann loszugehen.

„Oh, Pansy. Und mir sagt man nach ich sei naiv." Sie sah verwundert zu ihm auf, wehrte sich nicht weiter gegen sein Vorgehen, er war warm. „ICH würde das bei meiner Freundin so machen."

Sie lächelte verächtlich.

„Weasley, noch nicht einmal du wärst so verrückt." Er sah geradeaus, bog um eine Ecke und winkte einem Erstklässler zu. „Bei Gryffindors Eiern, du bist so verrückt!"

Vor dem Speisesaal begann sie sich schließlich doch zu winden, aber Ron ließ sie nicht los, stieß eines der Tore mit seinem Fuss auf und schritt so hinein.

„SEHT HIER BRINGE ICH EUCH DIE VERSCHOLLENE PANSY! HERABGESTIEGEN AUS IHREM ZIMMER, GEHEILT ABER HALBERFROREN…"

Lange Rede kurzer Sinn. Ron, sowie zwei pupertierende Slytherin die den Zusammenhang zwischen Sex und nicht mehr gehen konnte kommentierten, verbrachten das Frühstück an einer der Seitenwände des Speisesaals, während Pansy mit Draco, Crabbe und Goyle am Slytherintisch sass und über die verpassten Neuigkeiten, einen Idioten, seine verrückte Schwester, die Schlammblutfreundin von Crabbe und die Ravenclaw von Goyle sprachen und alle vier zum Schluss kamen dass sie irgendwie in eine Verschwörung geraten sein mussten, denn anders konnte sich das nicht erklären.

Und Ron hatte Recht es war wirklich zum Brüllen Draco dabei zu zusehen Wörter zu finden.


End file.
